


Home is not a Place (Japanese translation)

by Asagi_translator



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Japanese translation, M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-05-31 11:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 315,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19424953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asagi_translator/pseuds/Asagi_translator
Summary: ラグナロク後の移民船でロキとの関係修復を頑張るソーのお話です。地球へ向かう間に二人の関係がどのように育まれ、深まっていくのか。IW以前の連載なので、サノスによる移民船襲撃のなかった世界線です。





	1. 故郷へ向けて

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Home Is Not A Place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13405758) by [eyeus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeus/pseuds/eyeus). 



第一章 故郷に向けて

ロキが最初に問題を持ち出したのは彼らがサカールから盗んだ――と、ソーは言うが、ロキは徴発したと主張する――輸送艦の展望デッキに佇み、緩やかに過ぎ去る星々を眺めていた時だった。

「本当に私を地球に連れて行くのが良案だと思っているのか？」とロキは問う。これはすでにソーがミッドがルドで愛されているのだから地球へ行くことに問題はないと保証した後である。

たぶん駄目だな、とソーは思った。最後にロキがあの惑星にいた時、アベンジャーズ一人一人の怒りを買い、フューリー長官のフューリー（憤怒）の元凶となり、ニューヨーク市を破壊した。彼らがロキの死を聞かされてからは僅かに溜飲を下げていたとはいえ、彼にまつわる記憶は忌々しいものだけだった。

ロキが実は死んでいないのだと知った時、彼らがどう反応するか。ソーはそれを知ることを待ち遠しくは思わない。

「そこがアスガルドの新たな故郷になる」悩んだあげく、ソーは慎重に告げた。彼は一旦口を閉ざすと、ロキをしばらく見つめた後、続く『だが、お前がいなければ故郷ではない』という言葉を呑みこむことにした。

「故郷」と、ロキは物思わしげに言って皮肉っぽく口角を上げた。「そうだな、あんたに、そして彼らにとっては」ちらりと下方に目をやる。下のデッキでは彼らの民が宛がわれた部屋があるにもかかわらず、幾つかのグループに分かれ、身を寄せ合って眠っている。彼らの為政者たちの秘密、愚かしさと欺瞞によってアスガルドを追われた者たちだ。

「俺たち皆にとってだ」ソーは強調した。彼は手を伸ばし、ロキに触れたかった。そして、好意を、名も無き何かを、返して欲しかったが、その衝動を抑える。ロキの心を射止めるために必要なのは優しさではない。彼がその心に抱いている思いを得るには、まだ。

代わりにロキが彼らの、ソーのもとにいても良いのだと安心させる言葉を探す。何といっても、彼は自分を主人公とした自堕落な演目をアスガルドのロキの悲劇と題したではないか。言葉を探すうちにロキの口を突いたのは自虐的な笑みを含んだもので、ソーの心臓を鷲掴みにした。

ロキは首を傾げ、考え込むように言った。「私が故郷と呼べる場所など、もはやどこにもないだろうな」背後を振り向き、ドーム状の窓からかつてアスガルドのあった場所を見やり、それから向かう先、支配しようと試み失敗したミッドガルド方面に視線を移すと、「あるいは、私には…はじめからそのような場所はなかったのかも」と溜め息をついた。

これは悲劇だと、ソーは考える。ロキは後にも先にも故郷と呼べる場所はないのだと思っている。

『アスガルドは場所ではない。民だ』ソーはヘイムダル、ヴァルキリー、そしてロキにそう告げていた。その想いは、全てを置いて逃亡した民にも行き渡っている。彼らはその人生を彩る多くのものを置き去りにしてきた。だがロキの胸中を宥める、もっと良い保証がソーにはできるのではないかと考える。弟の寂しげな様子は見るに堪えなかった。

「もしかすると、故郷とは場所ではなく――」そこまで言ったところで、ロキの視線がソーに据えられた。彼の眉はしかめられており、ソーの胸を満たしていた勇気は瞬く間に萎んでしまう。

その台詞は感傷的に過ぎる、ソーは己に言い聞かせた。特にロキにとっては。今はまだ胸に秘めておこうと決める。機会があるまでは秘密にしておくべきだろう。

「故郷を作るんだ」代わりにソーは言う。もはや故郷に『帰って来い』という言葉ではなく、共に故郷を作るのだという、まったく新しい概念を語っているのだと、ようやく認識する。「お前と俺で…」その先は言葉にしなかった。ロキならば気づくだろう。サカールで彼自身が持ち掛けた、グランドマスターが命を落とす事故を手配し、その後彼の代わりに二人で統治するという計画と結びつけるはずだ。

あんたと、ロキは動作で示していた。私で…

一瞬、ソーはロキがやってみせたように両の親指を立ててみようかと考えが、やめた。かわりに用心深く手を伸ばす。二人の指先が触れ合ったときにロキが身を引かなかったので、勇気づけられた。

「俺たちで作るんだ」ソーは先ほどより口調を和らげて繰り返した。「お前がそう望んでくれるのならば」やはり、感傷的すぎるだろうか。まだ早いと知りながらも、ソーは己を抑えられなかった。彼らは全てを――彼らの領域、両親、それまで享受していた生活の全てを失ったのだ。感傷を抑えられず、ソーは正直に告げた。「そうであってほしいんだ、ロキ。そうであってほしい」

ロキが答えずにいると、ソーは顔をしかめた。ロキは保証が欲しいのだろうか。陳腐な台詞でも？「ロキ、全部何とかなる」彼は告げた。

ロキはその空虚な保証をどう捉えたのか、はっきりと伝わるような微かな冷笑を彼に返した。ゆっくりと身を引く。変化だと、ソーは思った。これまでならばロキは彼の手から弾かれたように逃げるか、ソーの手を振り払っていただろうが、その変化はあまりに些細なもので、到底勝利とは呼べなかった。

「差し支えなければ、就寝前に少し読みたいものがあってね」ロキはソーから視線を外し、どこか遠くに向けた。

「あ、そうか、わかった…」ソーはその視界に映ろうと首を傾けて言う。ロキの顎に手をかけ、その視線を自分に向けて、彼の提案に対する何らかの承認を得ようとする衝動をソーは抑えた。彼の指先が離れたことで胸に伸し掛かった失望に、ロキの温もりを追いかけたい想いを殺した。

優しさや感傷がロキの心を、その長く損なわれた愛情を射止めることはできないと知っていたはずだ。

ロキはソーのもとを去った。彼の足音が急速に遠ざかっていったが、足音がまた近づいてくると、ソーは期待を込めて振り返る。ロキはソーの言葉を考え直してくれたのかもしれない。そして――

「先が思いやられるわね」突然ソーの背中に飛びかかりながら、ヴァルキリーが言った。ふざけているつもりなのだろうが、肩甲骨の間に鋭いジャブを入れられる。

コーグはもう少し気が利いていて、ゴツゴツとした重い手をソーの肩に置いた。「まあまあ」肩を荒っぽく揉んで彼は励ます。「心配しないで、そのうち考えを変えてくれるよ」

ソーはロキに気を取られていたあまり彼らの気配にすら気づいていなかったので、会話の全容を聞かれていたと思うと羞恥から頬に熱が上った。それからこの艦の狭苦しさを思うと、プライバシーがほとんど約束されていないことに考えが及んだ。

「友よ、感謝する」ソーは頷いたが、正確には希望を与えたコーグにのみ謝意を示していた。今のところ、ヴァルキリーは彼の傷心に塩を塗り込むことを楽しんでいるようにしか見えない。

「それにさ」コーグは純粋な楽観主義をその笑顔に浮かべる。「そうならなかったとしても、明日があるさ。そしてその次の明日も。そして、その次の明日も」

七度目の「その次の明日も」とコーグが口にする頃には、ソーは耳を傾けるのをやめていた。だが、クロナン人の言葉には真理があった。彼らが今いる場所からミッドガルドへの間には、数多くの明日がある。その一日一日に、彼がどれほどロキを気にかけているか、彼の胸中に囚われた言葉を伝える機会が与えられるのだ。

その励みを胸にソーは同志らのもとを去り、近いうちにまたロキに語り掛けようと決意して自室に戻った。

明日だ、と彼は思った。胸に宿った小さな希望の灯火に風を送る。そう、今の彼らには希望があるのだ。

明日だ。  
～

救済は明日より早く訪れた。

深い宇宙空間においてそう捉えることができるかどうか、ステイツマンの時刻機構によると夜であった。ソーが寝酒を注ぎ始めるなり、ロキが静かに、躊躇いがちに部屋に滑り込んできた。まるで、この場にいてよいのか、自信がないかのように。

だが、ソーの行くところにロキありという過去が戻って来たようで、ソーの心が温まった。ここの所はロキがどこかで混乱を巻き起こし、ソーがその後始末のために人々を宥め、ロキの尻拭いをするということばかりであったので。

ロキは沈黙したままだったが、戸惑い、待っていた。

ソーの思考を多くの言葉が埋め尽くした。たとえば、お前がしたことに感謝する、だとか、お前もそんなに悪い奴じゃないのかもしれないな、とか。しかし、それらはどれも今二人の間にあるこの瞬間には物足りなかった。

「本当にここにいるならば、抱きしめたのに」というセリフに決め、ソーは笑ってデカンターの蓋をロキに投げた。

ロキがこの輸送艦にコモドールを収容するなり、本当は、遅いぞ、と言って死に物狂いで彼に駆け寄り、ロキを腕の中に閉じ込めてやりたかった。彼がこの場にいると、生きているのだと。スルトの憤怒からうまく逃げてこられたという事実に感謝をしながら。だが、ロキが降機するなり、アスガルドの民が老いも若きも彼に駆け寄り、彼らの救世主が無事であるか尋ねたのだ。ロキは注目を浴びて驚き、目を瞬かせていた。崇拝こそ、ロキが常に欲していたものだったので、ハンガーの両端でロキと目が合ったにもかかわらず、ソーはロキがその瞬間を楽しめるよう、放っておいたのだった。

「いるよ」投げられた蓋を軽々と受け止め、ロキは言う。それでもソーの申し出が本気なのか冗談なのか判断がつかずにいるのか、その場を動かない。

「ロキ」ソーは声を和らげる。ロキから来るよう命じるようなことはせず、ただ両腕を広げる。その招待だけで十分だと願いながら。

そしてロキは珍しく、喜ばしいことに、自ら近づいてきた。ソーが雷の躍る空から舞い降り、彼を見知らぬ男の飛行機械から奪い去って相手を手荒く扱いながら『家に帰ろう』と説得しようと試みた時とは違う。改めて考えてみると、あれはかなり強引だった。今、ロキは躊躇いがちに、自信がなさそうに、だが確実に近寄ってくる。そしてついにソーの前に到達し、おずおずと彼の脇の下から腕をからめると、そのあまりの慎重さに胸が痛んだソーは優しくロキの首筋に手を伸ばさざるをえなかった。空いた手は弟の腰に回し、きつく彼を引き寄せる。彼が現実にここにおり、温かく、触れることができるという事実に喜びを噛みしめながら。

抱擁は温かく、静かな好意に満ちており、ソーはいかに自分がこれを、弟を腕に抱くことを、ロキ自身を恋しく思っていたか実感した。ロキのマントがしわくちゃになるほど強く、縋りつくように、ロキが許す限りその身を貪るように掻き抱いた。ロキにも同じことを許す。ロキはソーの首元に顔を埋め込み、まるでこの数日間で起こった怒涛の出来事が一気に伸し掛かって来たような、小さく痛みを堪える声を漏らしていた。

最後にこのような抱擁を交わしたのはいつだっただろうか。思い出せず、心のどこか深いところが二重の悲しみに響いた。リスクが大きすぎるのかもしれないが、やはりソーは我慢ならず、ロキの髪に口づけを落とすために頭を細かく動かした。それは小さな、秘密の愛着を示すもので、ほんの些細な動きだったために隠し通せるはずだった。だが、その瞬間に何かを言うためか、それとも呼吸をするためか、ロキも頭を動かしたので、ソーの控えめなキスは彼のこめかみに落とされる。熱い唇がロキの素肌に触れた。

その瞬間、ロキが身を引いた。その表情は読めず、数年ぶりの抱擁はあまりに呆気なく、そして残念なものとなってしまった。ソーがまたも服従ディスクを彼の背中にくっつけ、電流を送り込もうとしていると疑うかのように、ロキは片手で背中を探る。先程のキスが純粋で真心からきたものではなく、彼の気を逸らすためのものに過ぎないとでも思っているように。

「ロキ、俺はそんなことは――」溜め息と共にソーが口を開いたが、ロキが軽蔑の眼差しを突き付けると黙り込んだ。

「確認することくらい許してくれ」ロキは怒りを含んで言った。「ついこの間和解したと思った時は、あんたのせいでグランドマスターのハンガーの床でのたうち回る羽目になったからな」

「和解した、だと！？」ソーは憤慨して怒声を呑みこむ。「お前の方こそ、俺をグランドマスターに差し出し、賞金を得ようとしていたじゃないか！」

とは言え、その後どうなっていたかは疑いの余地もない。ロキはグランドマスターの金でうまく身を立て、やがては特別な事故を手配し彼を始末したのち、どこかの牢獄に繋がれたソーの元を訪れ、しばらく威張り散らしてから、兄を獄中から引き上げ、彼と共にサカールの支配者として立てただろう。

もちろん、それはソーがメルトスティックで溶かされていないことが前提だったが。

ロキもまた憤りを長々と垂れ流そうと口を開閉させたが、もっぱら意志の力によって全て呑みこんだ。「そして、私たちはまたここにいる」ついに彼は言う。その声は静かで、言葉には後悔の色が滲んでいた。

またここにいる。二人とも、互いに思いやりのない、無数の残酷なことをしてきた。

だがソーは思い出す。いかに、ぼろぼろになったビフレスト上で行き場を失くし、全滅の危機に瀕した残るアスガーディアンを救う唯一の方法となったサカールの輸送艦でロキが駆けつけたかを。これまでにない最大の賭けであることを承知の上で、ロキ以外の者にラグナロクの仕上げを任せるつもりのなかったことを。ロキはいつも最も肝心な時にこそ、役割を果たしてきたのだ。

「またここにいる」ソーは静かに同意した。

なぜこんなにもあっけなく状況は悪化したのだろう。抱擁の後、彼はロキをベッドに誘い、あるいは昔の親密さを再燃させようと試みるつもりでいた。だが、それには相応しい時と場所があり、明らかに今ではない。

「少し休んだ方がいい、兄上」二人の間に下りた沈黙が永遠に続くかと思われた頃、ロキが告げた。「長い夜だったし、ミッドガルドへの行程を決める明日の会議はもっと長くなる」ロキはソーの元から離れようとしたが、ソーは思わず手を伸ばし、ロキの手首に己の温かい指を巻きつけた。

「ロキ、待ってくれ」静かに呼びかける。

そして信じられないことに、ロキは従った。だが、振り向いてソーと目線を合わせることはしない。

「お前は言った」ソーは固い声で語り掛けた。「お前には本当に故郷と呼べる場所はなかったのかもしれないと」ロキは体を強張らせたが、口は開かなかった。「思うに」ソーは展望デッキで言えなかったことを伝えるために、持てる勇気の全てを振り絞った。「故郷とは場所ではなく、人なのではないだろうか」  
アスガルドは場所ではない、民だ、と彼は言った。同じことが言えるのではないだろうか。場所がどこであろうと、愛する者と共にあれば、故郷を作ることができるのではないか。ロキの手首を掴む指先に力が篭る。互いの間にある距離を詰めようとする衝動はあまりに強く、ソーはロキの空いた手も掴もうと手を伸ばした。そうすることで、更なる勇気を得ようとする。心に秘めた、本当に伝えたい言葉を口にするための。

俺がその人になれないだろうか。

その時になってロキは振り向く。その眼差しは鋭すぎ、ソーの言葉の意味をあらゆる面から探るかのようで、その迫力にソーは続く言葉が喉で痞えてしまった。ソーが先に視線を落とす。それが失敗であることは直ちに悟った。まるでソーに灼熱の傷を与えられたかのように、ロキはソーを振り解いて手を引っ込めた。「心温まる感傷だな」ロキは嘲笑する。「国ひとつを亡ぼし、民の故郷を奪った男から出た言葉とは思えない」

瞬間的に、侮辱はソーの胸に痛みと共に突き刺さった。ロキは真実を告げ、ソーの心をいらぬと彼に投げ返したのだ。ロキの辛辣な言葉をそっくり返してやろうとも思った。王になるという私欲に駆られてヘラを解き放ったのは俺ではない、と。しかし、そうすることは最初の石を投げるに等しい行為だ。どちらにも罪がないわけではない。それなのに、このままではロキの憤りが収まるまでかかる年月を再び激しく争い合うことになってしまう。

一時の勝利のために、この暫定的な平和を乱すことはしたくなかった。

ロキはそこでソーの元を去ることにし、大股でドアに向かった。しかし、最後の瞬間に振り向き、理解しがたいことに、とどまった。ソーは相手が彼に残酷で苛辣なとどめを刺そうとしているのではないかと身構えたが、ロキは気が狂いそうになるほどの沈黙と共にただ彼を見つめた後、ようやくドアを閉めた。おそらく隣にある彼の自室に向かったのだろうが、ソーが歓迎されないことは明白だった。

ソーは溜息と共にベッドに横になり、髪に指を通した。どうやら、始めの希望に縋るほかないようだ。明日だ、彼は祈るように繰り返す。一晩、いや二週間であっても信頼を築きなおすことは不可能だ。だが近いうちにできるだろうとソーは希望を持つ。いずれはもっと優しい言葉、柔らかな接触に繋がるだろう。

しかし、ロキに再び心をさらけ出すことに対し、警告する自分もいた。その葛藤に、彼は頭の後ろで手を組み、何時間も天井を見つめていた。次はどんな行動を取るべきか、悩む。

やがて、ソーは眠りに落ちたが、それは断続的に乱れ、恐ろしい夢で満ちていた。黒く鋭く執念深い、憎むべき刃と死にゆく星の中心に沈む炎の。  
～

最終的に、ソーはロキを放っておくことにした。

ミッドガルドにいた頃、ソーはこのような時のアドバイスをトニーに求めたことがある。彼の問いは漠然としており、説明ものらりくらりとしたものばかりだったので、トニーは苛立って両手を放り上げたものだ。「あのな、なんて言えばいいか、わからないよ」彼は言った。「もし君が何かを愛したなら、それを自由にさせろ。それが戻ってきたら、君のもの。戻って来なければ、初めから君のものじゃなかったんだ」

ロキは何度も彼の元に戻って来たではないか。だが、ロキが自分のものかもしれないとソーが考える度、彼は姿を消し、やはり最初から彼のものではなかったのだと思わせた。

ソーは穏やかな愛情を試し、結果は判然としなかったので、残された選択肢は無関心を貫くことだと決めた。それはロキに関しては紙一重のところを行くということだ。

翌朝、彼の計画はきっかり二時間もった。艦の取るに足らない情報を伝えるべく、ブリッジにいたソーを探し出したロキを前に、無関心を貫いていることをすっかり忘れ、輝かんばかりの笑顔でロキの指先を掴んでいた。

無関心がロキを引きつけたのか、昨夜伝えた言葉に心を動かされたのか、どちらにしろ、ソーは思わざるをえない。ロキがこの場にいるということ自体がすでに、二人の間ですべてが失われていない証拠なのだと。そして、ロキが触れ合う二人の指を見下ろし、小さく息を呑むだけの反応を示したことに、ソーは兆候を見出す。彼を構い、小さな好意を示すことをロキは拒まないのだと。

ソーは直ちにこの事実に付け入った。

「食事の準備のために皿が必要だ」ソーは言って、食堂でロキの横を通る時にロキの肩を掠める。ロキの存在を確かめるために物を投げつけるのではなく、僅かでささやかな、多くは事故に見せかけた接触の習慣の始まりだ。

「コントロールパネルをもっと詳しく見てみよう」ソーはブリッジで宣言する。ロキの向こう側にあるスイッチに手を伸ばし、指がロキの柔らかな革製の袖に触れると歓喜した。

「小麦粉の袋を探せと言われた」先程ロキが芋の袋を探すために遣わされたと知り、ソーは厨房で宣言する。小麦粉に手を伸ばし、両腕にしっかりと抱えてから振り返り、ロキと肘がぶつかるようにした。もちろん、事故として。褒美はロキの上げる非難の声だ。なにしろ、彼は危うく芋の袋を取り落しそうになった。目的を遂げたソーは陽気な足取りで立ち去った。

これらのような不注意による接触の度、苛立たしげに鼻息を荒くしたり舌打ちをしたりするロキの反応がとんでもなく可愛らしいと思ったことは、胸にしまっておいた。ほんの少し上がった口角を完全に笑みの形にするのは自室に戻ってからだ。なにしろ、ソーが何らかの方法で彼に勝利したのだとロキが少しでも疑えば、（実際、三度は成功している）不手際をうまくごまかしていたとしてもソーの行動を簡単に見過ごしはしないだろう。

五度目にロキが確かにそこにいることをソーが発見すると、もう少し大胆になることした。ソーはロキがその場にいることが頻繁になっていると気付いたのだ。次の機会が訪れた時には脱出ポッドを点検していたロキの元へまっすぐ向かい、正面から平然とぶつかる。その接触は密かな楽しみなのだった。

「この目のせいだ」ソーは直ちに言い張る。ロキが厳しい視線を向けるなり、失った目元を覆う眼帯を指先で軽く叩いた。「これを失ったことにまだ慣れないんだ」  
彼を嘲るために口を開くロキの舌に鋭い言葉が宿っているのは、ソーとて知っている。不器用に歩みながら容赦なく体をぶつけるなど、落ちたものだなと皮肉られるかもしれない。だがソーを支えるために彼の肘に手をやったロキが口にしたのは「いずれ慣れるさ、兄上」の言葉だけだった。

もちろん、毎回うまく事が運ぶわけではない。一度はロキの幻影を勢いよく通り抜け欄干から大きく身を乗り出してしまったが、直後にはロキ本人が傍に現れ、下のデッキに落下しそうになったソーを引き戻していた。「馬鹿か」ソーの肩を強く掴みながら、ロキはぶつぶつと呟いた。小刻みな震動が二人を通り抜け、ソーはそれが両腕を伝って下りていくのを感じた。「何もかも私がやらなければいけないのか？」

ロキがこのような触れ合いを疎ましく思ってはおらず、時折返してくれることで、ソーは十分な証拠を得たと感じた。それ以降、ソーは事故を装うのはやめ、さらに大胆な接触に移行した。

まずはロキの肩に手を置いた。ヘイムダルとヴァルキリーと共にミッドガルドへの航路を調節するため、星図を覗き込んでいた時だ。革製の服の裏側からロキの心地よい温もりが感じられるのが嬉しく、ソーは手をとどめる。ロキはちらりと彼を見やったが、何も言わなかった。

「早めの夕食など、どうだ？」通路のエアロックが正常に密閉されないという問題に対し才気を見せたロキに尋ねる。ロキの手首に指を絡め、相手が同意の旨を肩を竦めることで示すと、思い切って手を繋ぎ、指を絡めてみた。食堂へ向かう間中、ロキの手を握ったままでいた。

接触は続く。ソーの指がロキの柔らかくカーブを描く毛先を梳く。肩甲骨の狭間に手を這わす。腰の括れた部分。再び展望デッキで次の給油拠点に関する懸念を話し合った時など、ソーは丁寧な仕草でロキの腰を抱いた。

そしてこれらの接触が歓迎されていると気づいた時、ソーはトニーの言う、さらに大きな賭けに出た。接触のレパートリーに細やかな賛辞を加えるのだ。ロキの心だけでなく、その自我に働きかけるために。

計画を練ることができるのは、何もロキの専売特許ではないのだ。  
～

ソーの最初の試みは予想外にうまくいった。ロキがステイツマンの燃料効率を上げるための提案をすると、良案だと頷き、サカールの元反乱軍の者らに作業を任せた。負傷者の治療を急いだその後、船内に庭園を造るというロキの主張には首を傾げる思いだったが、深くは追及しない。ある程度の自給自足はできたほうがいいに決まっていたし、この先新鮮な果物や野菜を交渉する機会が訪れるかもわからないのだから。

「それは素晴らしい考えだ」ロキの手に自分の手を重ねて、ソーは頷いた。確かに良い考えだな、だとか、お前にしてはいい考えだ、などと上から目線を発揮しないよう気をつける。

負傷者の手当てが済み、またロキの奇妙な秘密の園（ソーは出禁を喰らってしまった。どうやらロキと数名によるプライベートな企画であるようだ）も設置されると、ロキの賢明な指示に従い、頑健なアスガルド人とサカール人を集めた。彼らと共に食料や医薬品、武器、船にあった積荷を含めた供給品の在庫確認を行った。

「我々が何をどれだけ所持しているのか、明確にするべきだ」と、ロキは言う。「給油拠点に立ち寄ることができた時に、物々交換にどれだけの物を充てることが可能かがわかる。それに、不要な物のために無駄な交渉をする事態を防げる」四分の一を売却のために分け、減る一方の武具の山を物悲しげに見つめるソーに対して、ロキが付け足した。

船内の物品を検分した後、ソーは展望デッキの窓から思慮深げに外を眺めるロキを見つけた。その腰に腕を回すと、指先がちょうどロキの尖った腰骨の先に触れる。そうしてロキが口を開くのを待った。

「我らの父上を…」ロキが躊躇いがちに言葉を発する。ロキはこれまでに我らの姉上、王家の二人の息子、と口にしたことがあったが、ついに我らの父上と言った。彼はばらばらになった家族とはいえ、その一員であることを認めているのだ。ソーがこのことに驚いてロキに唖然と視線を向ける前に、彼は続けた。「私たちはまだ喪に服していない」

「そうする機会を持てなかった」ソーはロキの脇腹を優しく親指で撫でながら、じっくりと考え込む。

「そうだ、まだ機会がなかった。この船に乗っている誰にもなかった」ロキが一拍置いて深く考慮する。「そのための日を設けたほうが良いかもしれないな。戦死者を称え、我らの民が亡くした者たちを悼む機会を与えよう」

我らの民、と聞くなりソーの胸中が暖かな光で満たされた。ロキは正しい。初期メンテナンスと日常の課題を片付けた今、彼らはようやく死者を悼む時間を持てるのだ。

「賢明な提案だ」ソーは破顔して満足げにロキの脇腹を撫でた。「自分で思いついていればと願わざるを得ないな」ロキの固く結ばれた口元に密やかな笑みが浮かべられるのを目撃し、ソーの胸が高鳴った。

彼らは新しい取決めを周囲に知らせ、次の夜にはロキが共同のアトリウムを追悼式に相応しい部屋に変化させていた。天井には魔術で召喚した琥珀色の灯火が列をなし、船の無機質な壁はアスガルドの宮廷を思わせる黄金の柱や祖国にありがちなモチーフで彩られた旗が飾られている。サカールから来た者たちの故郷のシンボルも忘れずに象徴する。これらは今夜の演説のために設けられた演壇を飾る旗として使われた。

ソーは部屋に集まった者たちを静かに見渡した。ヘラとその番犬に対峙して死んでいった忠実なエインヘリャルの寡婦や子供ら。その親、老人、多すぎる病人ら。ソーがサカールで出会った同志たちもいる。彼らの故郷でもない場所のために勇敢に戦い散っていた者たち。この事実はソーに悲しみを与えた。

民衆が全員集まると、ソーは演壇の席から立った。傍にはロキ、ヘイムダル、ヴァルキリーがいる。その場の全員が同じように席を立つのを見て、ソーは心強く感じた。

「今夜」ソーが切り出す。「我々はアスガルドを守るため命を捧げた者たちを称える。友。同志。父。子。彼らを強く惜しむ。そして、深く偲ぶ」そう言って、エールの入ったマグを掲げると、厳然とした態度で最初の一口を呷った。口々に静かな同意を囁き、他の者たちも同じようにした。

「長々と演説するタイプではないな、兄上」しばらくしてロキが言う。からかう一歩手前の声音であり、ソーの隣の席に滑り込んだ。酒に満ちたマグを持っており、ソーは己のマグを覗き込んで顔をしかめた。最初の一杯を早く飲みすぎてしまったようだ。

「お前の方がこういう場は得意だろうが――」ソーが切り出したが、ロキは首を振っていた。

「いや、この名誉はあんたのものだった」ロキは静かに告げた。「それをあんたから、彼らの王から奪うつもりはない」ソーが適切な対応を思いつく前に、彼は自分のマグを差し出した。「今夜は誰のために盃を傾ける？」

「俺たちの父上のために」ソーは両手で差し出されたマグを受け取り、一口飲んだ。ロキにも同じようにさせる。ステイツマンの倉庫で発見されたエールであるが、全員に行き渡らせるためにかなり薄められてしまっていた。だが、役割は十分果たしているだろう。

「私たちの母上のために。母上の死を悼む暇もろくにもてなかったから」もう一度盃を分け合いながら、ロキが言った。

口の中にエールの苦い味が広がり、ソーは喉に詰まらせた罪悪感を強く呑み込んだ。フリッガはソーが呼び込んでしまった敵の手にかかり、無為な死を迎えてしまったのだから。「俺たちの…死した友に」気を静めるため一拍置いてから、再び口を開いた。「ヴォルスタッグ。ファンドラル。ホーガン」死者の中にシフの姿はなかった。この小さな事実に、ソーは感謝している。

「彼らはあんたの友だった」ロキが嘲る。だが、テーブルの上に置いた手にソーの手が重ねられ、弟が彼と同じ気持ちでいてくれることを必要としているのだと理解するなり、ロキは長く息を吸い込み、エールを一口飲んだ。「この場にいない家族や友のために」渋々と認める。この日死を悼むすべての者を承認する言葉だった。ロキは手を返し、ソーと手の平を合わせた。細やかな仕草であるが、ソーは胸が温まる思いだった。

死者を悼む機会を得ると民衆の活気も湧いてきたので、ロキは更なる提案を持ち掛けてきた。まずは船での生活を回すために必要な日々の責務を各部門に分けることだった。

「航法や給油、医療、造園など基本の責務には対処したが、次は炊事――」ソーが心底嬉しげな笑みを浮かべると、ロキは鼻を鳴らした。彼らはこれまで艦船に積まれていた即席の食料品で済ませるか、厨房で適当な料理をしていた者の厚意に甘えていたのだ。「そう、炊事、掃除、教育、エンジニアリング。それにデータ収集などだ」彼は埋める必要のある仕事の一覧が載ったタブレットをソーに差し出した。「民衆に好きな、あるいは経験のある職務を選択させる。もっとも」片方の眉を撥ね上げて続ける。「いくつかのサプライズはあるだろうけど」

「これは素晴らしいアイディアだ」ソーは本心から言った。「だが、なぜ自分で実現せず、毎度俺の元にこういう案を持ち掛けるんだ」

「それは」ロキは怯んだ眼差しをソーに向ける。「彼らの王は私ではないからだ」

ソーは顔をしかめた。直ちに解決できる課題ではなかったが、いずれ何とかしなければ、と心に決める。当面は弟の案にソーが声を貸すことで実現が早まることをロキが望んでいると知ったので、その提案を素直に受け入れ続けた。

仕事の割り当てが終わり、最初のデータ収集班が操船装置の観察を始め、また厨房係の者たちが本格的な食事を提供し始めると、ロキは各週の最初の食事中に出す熱々の薄いスープの調理を求めた。

この奇妙な要求にソーは疑念を示さず、ただロキの指示通り、週毎に二掬いずつのスープを食卓に出させた。第一、スープは甘く腹持ちも良く、不思議と懐かしく感じられた。

「これは美味い」味見の時、すぐに飲み干したソーが述べた。明後日には残る民衆にも配られる予定だ。「毎食あってもいいくらいだ」

そんな兄を見つめ、ロキは頭を傾けた。「飲んだ後、どんな気分だ？」

「うーむ…満足な？」ソーは正しい答えを探る。そんなものがあれば、だが。「満腹感か？」

「そうか」ロキは深い失望の溜め息をつき、立ち去る。残されたソーは困惑するばかりだった。

提案は留まるところを知らなかった。それぞれの案は念入りに練り上げられ、ソーの統治の中で盲点であったものを補うものだった。ロキはさらに、暇を持て余す者たちが出ないよう、まだ仕事を決めていないアスガルド人をグループに分け、経験豊富なサカールの解放奴隷らと共に艦船のメンテナンスに携わらせることを提案した。船舶の技術に長けた者たちを選別し、緊急脱出が必要になった場合に問題なく実行できるよう、ステイツマンの脱出ポッドの点検修理も任せることになった。

「緊急脱出だと？」ソーが眉を顰める。タブレットに陳列するロキの提案に目を通し、ポッドのオートパイロットシステムにミッドガルドの座標を設定させておくという項目が目についた。他にも、船の住人を素早く効率よくポッドに乗せる避難訓練のスケジュールを組むことも言及されている。「一体誰から逃げる必要があると考えているんだ？」

ブリッジのコントロールパネルの一つに刻まれている紋章を指で叩きながら、ロキは目を瞬かせた。「船を取り戻すためにグランドマスターが追手を差し向けるかもしれない」彼は言う。「今や徴発した船は二艘になっているのだから」

グランドマスターの大切な剣闘士らが反乱を起こしたばかりの状態でその可能性は低いとソーは思ったが、用心に越したことはない。「ではそのように」ロキの提案にそう答ると、彼はロキの指先を優しく握った。弟の頬が薔薇色に染まる様を嬉しく思う。

次に、ロキは食事時間をグループ毎にローテーション制にすることを提案した。船内の全人口が一度に食堂に集まる混雑を避けるためだ。そして、これが起こった時、ソーの計画は完全に打ち砕かれた。

「ローテーション？」ソーは武器庫の在庫確認をしていた手を止め、素早くその提案に思考を向けた。「直ちに実現させよう」頷いた後、忘れずに加える。「素晴らしいアイディアだからな」ロキの認めるべきところは認めなければいけない。

「本当にそう思うか？」今度はいつものようにきびきびと頷いて他所へ向かわず、ロキが尋ねた。ソーが心底から純粋にロキを褒め称えた回数はすでに十を超えていたが、ようやくロキもソーの誠意を信じたようだ。色白の頬に熱が点り、うっすらと桃色に染める様が良く似合い、ソーはもっと頻繁にその姿を見たいと思った。

「本当にそう思う」ソーは真摯に言った。ロキはさらに赤面し、そのあまりの愛らしさにソーは我慢ならず、最も色鮮やかなロキの頬に小さなキスを落とした。

ロキは顔を背けなかったが、ソーが期待したようにキスに頬を寄せることもしなかった。ただ石のような静寂をもってソーを見つめ、瞬く間に薔薇色は消えていった。一拍が過ぎ、二拍が過ぎた。

「置いて行った」唐突にロキが告げた。

ソーは瞬く。「何の話だ？」またサカールのハンガーでの出来事の話をしているのだろうか。それとももっと昔の出来事か。

「スヴァルトヘイムに私の身体を置いて行った」ロキの目が眇められ、評するような眼差しになった。

それか。「死んだと思った」ソーは答える。その言葉はしかし、ロキの訴える内容には不適切で、ぎこちないものだった。

「そして置いて行った」ロキは言う。「あの荒涼とした世界に」ソーが再び口を開こうとすると、ロキが蛇が噛みつくかの如く素早く「置いて行った」と繰り返した。酷く静かに。声を荒げはしなかったものの、その声は毒と酸を含み、深く刺してきた。

「俺にどうしてほしかったんだ、ロキ？」ソーは苛立ちも露わに問うた。ロキを相手にする時はいつだって、正しい答えなどないように思えた。「俺はお前のために嘆いた。お前の死を悼んだ」

その期間、ソーは悲嘆に押しつぶされ、霞の中で生きていた。ミッドガルドへ逃れ、アベンジャーズと共に危険になる一方のミッションに身を投じ、気を逸らすために宇宙を駆け巡って伝承の石を探した。やがて予知夢に導かれてスルトの意図を推し量るためにムルペルヘイムへ自殺まがいの訪問をするまでは。

彼がそうしている間ロキはといえば、バスローブに身を包んでゆったりと葡萄を食べながら自分が主人公の演劇を鑑賞するなど、アスガルドでのんびりと過ごしていたのだから目も当てられない。この時の苦々しい気持ちが溢れ出そうになったが、ソーは辛うじて黙っていた。

「あんたがもしかしたら――」ロキが顔を顰めながら言い始めたが、鋭く手を動かして言葉を切った。「私が何を考えたかなど、どうでもいい。あんたがやったことが全てだ」

これはどちらがより酷いことをしたのか、競う場ではない！とソーは叫びたかった。本当に、ロキに対する適切な答えなど存在しないようで、それが悔しくてならない。その手首でも掴んで説得するべく、ソーはロキの後を追うが、彼が呼び出した透明な壁に勢いよくぶつかって転げた。立ち上がるのに秒もかからなかったソーはロキのバリアを砕かんばかりに叩きつけようと拳を振り上げたが、それでは事態を悪化させるだけだろう。

踵を返し、彼は無言のまま部屋を飛び出した。冷静な態度で、ロキがそう思いたいならば仕方ない、とでも言って無関心を通すべきだったのかもしれない。だが、ロキはいつだって彼を苛立たせることに関しては天才的だった。あるいは、無関心は彼をさらに遠くへ追いやるだけだったかもしれないが。

ロキと十分距離を取ったソーは、シャトルベイのベンチの上げる抗議の音を無視して、重く腰かけた。苛立った様子で頭を掻く。何もかもうまくいかない。ロキの柔らかな部分に働きかけようとする度、その努力を無用とばかりに投げ返される。時には彼を傷つけるために練られた残酷な言葉と共に。すでにソーはここ数日で努力して得た進展が――ロキの驚いたような笑顔、進んで彼から触れてきたこと、どれもソーが胸にしまってきた宝物のような瞬間が――指の間から零れ落ちていくのを感じていた。

ロキは以前よりも彼の愛情を厭わなくなったのだと思っていたが、それさえもロキの気分に左右されるようだ。

無慈悲なことだとわかっていたが、ソーが弟の中には苦々しさと癇癪しか残っていないのではないかと怪しむのも初めてのことではなかった。

かつてソーの知っていた、才気煥発で愛らしく賢い弟は最早どこにもいないのではないかと。


	2. 氷片、棘

第二章 氷片、棘

あの時、嵐が来そうだった、とソーは艦船の最先端の技術を用いた闘技施設でハルク相手に怒りを発散した後にも関わらず憤った。施設は、おそらくは他領域の捕虜たちがグランドマスターの闘技場に出る資格を得るために力を見せる場所だったのだろう。

スヴァルトヘイムに嵐が来そうだった。ダークエルフどもはアスガルドを破壊しつくし、エーテルを得た奴らのリーダーがミッドガルドを同じ目に遭わせようと向かっていた。そして――

そして、ソーは午後いっぱいの時間を使ってあの時の行動を様々な理由で正当化しようとしたが、ロキは正しかった。どんな事情があったにしろ、ソーはロキを置いて行ったのだ。

こうなると、これこそがロキの心をソーから遮っている最後の氷片なのだと思われる。あるいは、まだいくつもあるのか。その一つ一つを溶かそうと、ソーが試みすらしなければ、二人に未来はないのだった。

お前は悪戯の神でありつづけるだろう。だが、それ以上にもなれる。サカールでソーはロキにそう告げた。それは二人の現状に対しても言えるのではないかとソーは考える。俺たちはいつも対立してきたが、俺さえプライドを呑みこむことができれば、俺たちは共に成長し、変わることができる。そして、今以上のものになれる。

しかし、ロキは間違ってもいるだろう。彼は永劫の監獄から逃げ、自らの死を劇化し、彼らの父の魔力を奪い無力化してミッドガルドに置き去りにして、そして――ソーは努めて長くゆっくりと息を吐いた。ロキの悪行は並べ上げたら切りがない。それでも、絶望的な状況の中でソーが信頼を置いた相手は彼ただ一人であり、そしてロキは文句の一つも言わずにやり通したのだった。これらに考えを巡らせ、葛藤しながらソーは歩き回った。

ロキにどう歩み寄るのが最良であるか、そもそも彼を見つけた時に何を言えるのか。ソーがそんなことを考えながら午後の大半を展望デッキで歩き回っていると、その日七本目と思われる酒瓶を飲み干し、酔った足取りでフラフラと歩くヴァルキリーと遭遇した。未だその名前には慣れていなかった。スクラッパー１４２、あるいは単に１４２と呼ばれることの多かった彼女だが、ヴァルキリー最後の生き残りであることが知れ渡ると、斃れた姉妹たちを称えるべく部隊名を己の名として受け継ぐことを提案した。彼女は興味がなさそうに肩を竦めて歩み去ったのだが、最近は１４２よりもヴァルキリーの名に応えることの方が増えていた。

「ていうか」ヴァルキリーは前置きもなしに語りかけてきた。「グランドマスターが言っていた通り、あんたたち二人って…複雑なのね」

ソーは足を止める。「さっきの会話を聞いていたのか？」

ヴァルキリーは面倒臭そうに手を振る。「聞いたし、見た。お節介を焼きに来たの」

これに、ソーは賛同と楽しさの狭間で笑った。「お前はそれが得意だったな」彼がサカールに落ちたばかりの時、アスガルドの王子という高額の捕虜を巡り単独で賊どもと対峙し、彼女が勝利したことを思い出しながら、ソーは言った。

「気をつけなさいよ」侮辱として受け取ったのか、鎧に覆われた彼の胸に指を突き立てながら、彼女は警告した。

ソーは頷く。ヴァルキリーの機嫌は移ろいやすい。助けられる可能性も害される可能性も同じくらいあったが、ソーとロキの仲裁を申し出てくれたのだから、厚意に甘えることにする。数分の間に、彼はロキが投獄される結果となった状況とその後の事件について大雑把に語ってから、ロキの怒りの原因である出来事、つまりスヴァルトヘイムにてロキが傷を負って死んだと思ったソーが彼の遺体を置いて行ったことについて説明した。

ヴァルキリーは驚くほどの真剣さでソーの話を聞いていたが、最後には頭を後ろに投げ出して大笑いしたのだった。

ソーは顔を顰める。ロキの偽死にまつわる状況が面白いとは微塵も思えない。彼は本当にロキを失ったと思い、ひどく嘆いたのだ。「何がそんなにおかしい――」

「あなたよ！」ヴァルキリーは笑いを堪えて答える。「サカールであなたは図々しくも私に説教したわね。玉座を守るべく戦おうとしない、誇りを失ったヴァルキリーだって。私たちはあなたたち王家のろくでもない揉め事のために戦い、次々に死んでいったというのに」

「お前たちはアスガルドを守るため――」ソーが切り出したが、ヴァルキリーは苦く、傷ついたような声をあげた。

「私たちはオーディンの狂暴な狼どもを拘束するために戦ったのよ」噛みつくように言った彼女の言葉は、冷たく、ありのままの事実だった。「そしてそれは私の全てを奪った」そこでヴァルキリーの声は低くなった。「私の戦友、シールドシスター。私の恋人」

「全て」ソーは新たな理解を得て、吐息のように呟いた。シールドシスターと恋人とは同一人物を指しているに違いなかった。「戦闘が終わった後は？」

ヴァルキリーは両手を広げた。「火葬壇を作って、彼女が死んだその場で遺体を燃やした。それから他の戦友も一緒に燃やしたわ。あまりに多くが死んでしまってたから」その言葉を紡ぎながら、彼女の双眸に影が差す。古い記憶にある痛みの鋭さは完全には消えていない。気を取り直すと、彼女はしんみりとした面持ちで眼差しをソーに据えた。「でもあなたは弟の遺体を持ち帰る時間も手段もあったのに、彼を置いて行った」ヴァルキリーの声は静かだったが、ロキが他人を傷つける時に用いる軽蔑に満ちた声音と変わらなかった。「あなたは弟を置き去りにしたのよ」

その日、あなたは誇りさえも置き去りにした。と、彼女は口にこそ出さなかったが。

「義理のだ」ソーは反射的に言う。だが、それは何の言い訳にもならない。ロキは彼と共に育てられ、共に遊び、あらゆる意味で二人は兄弟なのだった。ロキが野生の獣に食い散らかされる心配こそなかったものの、ソーは確かにその身体を野晒しにしてきたのだ。忘れ去れらた土地で砂と泥に覆われ、やがて彼自身忘れられた遺物と成り果ててしまうまで。

「シールドシスター」ヴァルキリーは鋭く応じた。両目を意味ありげに眇めたあと、ソーに向かって面倒そうに手を振る。「だから、義理だろうが複雑だろうが、どうでもいいのよ」一拍置いて続いた言葉は率直なものだった。「あいつに同意するなんて、普段は絶対にありえないけれど、これに限ってはあいつの怒りももっともだと思う」  
言いたいことを言って、彼女は立ち去った。

ソーは唖然と彼女を見送る。この事に関して、ロキの味方につく者がいるとは思わなかったのだ。彼女がソーに賛同し、ソーの怒りを正当化さえするものと思い込んでいたが、そんなことにはならなかった。逆に、他の者ならば王に従っていたかもしれないところ、彼女はソーの考えを真っ向から否定し、状況がどうであれ、彼がロキに対して許しがたい過ちを犯したのだと言い切ったのだ。

発想の転換、パラダイムシフト。これこそが、ロキが常にソーには不可能だと責め立ててきたことだ。ロキがそうする度、ソーはそれを笑い飛ばしてきた。それどころか、ミョルニルを動かせるのに、パラダイムとやらを動かす必要はないと、半ばからかう調子で答えていたのだから、いつも憤慨した溜息か呆れた表情を向けられてきたのだった。

いいだろう。ロキがいると思われる場所に足を向け、ソーは決意した。この状況を打破して先に進むために必要なことは、ソーが最初の一歩を踏み出すことだと覚悟を決める。発想の転換とやらを見せつけてやろうじゃないか。  
～

まず、ソーはロキの寝室から捜索を開始した。それから食堂、厨房、医務室を巡り、ついにはソー自身の寝室をも覗いたが、ロキの姿はどこにも見当たらなかった。

下方のデッキでも何の成果も得られなかったソーは、友人らに助けを求めた。エンジニアリング室にいたブルースによると、一日中ロキの姿は見ていないという。ヴァルキリーに至っては、今日は十分「助け」とやらを受けたと思うので、ソーは彼女を探すようなことはしなかった。となると、コーグとミークが残された。ヘイムダルもいたが、彼に頼るのは最後だ。彼はこの艦船のミッドガルドへ向かう航行を見守るためにブリッジに身を置いている。ブリッジでは目と耳が多すぎるので、気が引けた。

ミークは全く頼りにならなかった。

「探している人物がいるんだが」と、ソーが言い終える前にミークは鳴き声を上げながら、新しく作り直されたロボット外骨格の刃物のような腕で威嚇するような動きをした。これは戦闘スタイルを披露しているか、ロキを見つけたらどう切り刻んでやるか見せてくれているかのどちらかに違いない。円らな目を六つも持っているのだから、ミークはどこかでロキを目撃しているはずだとソーは思っていたが、ミークの視界はそのようにできていないのかもしれない。サカール原住民の虫の鳴き声のような言葉をソーは解釈できない。全ての言語を解釈できるはずのオールスピークにこんな弱点があるなど知らなかった、とソーはコーグに頼ることにした。

「ロキを探してるんでしょ！」コーグは明るい調子で頷いた。ミークの近くに座り、剣を研いでいる。

「何故それを――いや、やっぱりいい。そうだ。見なかったか？」ソーが尋ねる。

「そうだなあ」コーグは考え込みながら言った。「なんかブリッジで見たような。あとは貨物室？でも、本当にリーダーだったかはわからないんだよね。だって、そこにいる時もあるし、そこにいない時もあるし、どこにでもいることだってあるんだから」

普通ならばコーグの謎かけのような言葉では訳がわからなかっただろうが、ソーにとっては理に適っていた。もうここしばらくの間、ロキは主要な場所に幻影を置いてデータの収集を行わせては、自分はどこか遠くから彼らを観察している。

ソーはコーグの助言に感謝をしたが、ブリッジと貨物室にいたロキはどちらも幻影だったようだ。ソーが辿りつく頃には驚いた他のアスガルド人によって、知らぬ間に掻き消されていた。

負けを認めてヘイムダルに助けを乞う前に、ソーはロキを展望デッキで発見した。ロキの姿は完璧に整っており、呼吸を荒げてもいなければ、髪の一本も振り乱していない。ソーの方はロキを探し求めて最低三回は船内を駆けまわっていたので、対照的な姿だった。

「ロキ、一体どこに――」ソーは大股で相手に近づきながら切り出したが、考えが思い至ると、徐々に歩調が緩まる。ソーに無駄な捜索をさせた後に、一番初めにソーがロキを探す決意をした場所に現れるとは、なんともロキらしい。この野郎。

「そろそろアンテリオン星雲に差し掛かる頃だ」ロキは冷静な態度で、さりげなく口を開いた。ほんの数時間前に怒鳴り合いになっていたとは思えないほどに。ソーはロキが不安な時にする、片手をもう片方の手の長い指で弄るという古い癖を目にした。それに気づいたロキは顔を顰めると両手を背中の後ろに回し、胸中を悟らせないようにした。「このままうまくいけば、二日で惑星セイア・プライムに辿りつき、給油することができる」

ソーは目を瞬かせる。それからロキが彼に逃げ道を用意してくれているのだと気づく。現状をそのままに、先程の口論をなかったことにしようと持ち掛けている。だが、彼の家族、そしてオーディンの統治はあまりに長い間、欺瞞と秘密という不安定な土台の上に建てられてきた。それは最終的に崩壊しか齎してはくれなかった。  
もうたくさんだ。先へ進むには、この事について語り合わなければならないし、それは今やらなくてはいけないことだった。

「すまなかった」ソーは、ロキの『置いて行った』というセリフと同様に、唐突に切り出した。ロキが眉を顰め、何の話だ、という顔をすると、ソーは前進した。「お前が正しい。俺には何の言い訳もできない。俺はお前を置いて行ってしまった」ソーは手の平を見せて言った。「だから…本当にすまなかった」  
スヴァルトヘイムでは火葬壇を作る時間も資源もなかったかもしれないが、少なくともロキの遺体を故郷に持ち帰ることはできたはずだ。彼ら二人の関係が悪くなる以前は幸福な年月を過ごしたアスガルドで王族に相応しい供物と共に火葬にすることだって。

これが歯止めを解く誘発となり、ロキは捲し立てる。「それで、私が全くもって死んでいないと知るなり、宮殿に飛び込んできたかと思うと、生存を喜ぶ言葉を一度も、たったの一言も言わなかった。かわりに、あんたは私を脅し、オーディンの居場所を問い詰めてきた…」

お前は囚人だった、とソーは言い返してやりたかった。お前は自分の死を偽り、俺は何年もの間嘆き続けた。それに、ヘラをまっすぐアスガルドへ送り届けたビフレストを呼んだのもお前だった。だが、ロキはあまりに長い期間心に痛みを抱えてきたようだったので、ロキが長広舌で不平不満を並べる間、黙っていた。

そのうちロキが疲れて口を閉ざすかもしれない、とソーはひそかに期待した。だがそうしているうちにもロキの演説は何年も前にソーが彼に帰って来いと言うなり矢継ぎ早にテッセラクトの在処を聞き出そうとせっついた時の事にも言及し始めた。これに関しては、もう少しやり方があったのではないかと、ソー自身感じていたので耳が痛い。もっとも、ソーは先にテッセラクトの所在地を問い質してからロキの帰還を求めた記憶があるので、ロキのことを意外に寛大な奴だと思った。

どれも一理ある内容ばかりで、そのうちいくつかに関してソーは心底面目なく感じていた。

「…『生きていてくれて良かった』と、それだけでも十分だったんだ」ようやくロキは息をつく。「だがこれまたいつも通り、今更どうにもならい、手遅れだ」これまで溜めこんできた言葉や意思をすべて放出したかのように、息が上がっていた。

これほど多くの氷片を抱え込んで、これまでロキがその重みに押し潰されることも、心臓を貫かれて命を絶たれることもなかったのは奇跡だ。ソーは真剣に告げた。「お前の言ったことすべてに対して、謝りたい。ロキ、お前は信じないかもしれないが、生きていてくれたことは本当に嬉しいんだ」

その謝罪が無償で与えられるとは思っていなかったのか、ロキは驚いた顔をした。過去何度も、互いの核心に切り込む毒と棘に満ちた言葉を交わしてきた。やがてどちらも生傷に覆われ血だらけになると、ソーはロキに戻って来いと懇願し、あるいは彼を正しい道に復帰させると誓ってきた。そしてその都度ロキはソーを嘲笑い、彼を刺し、敵をけしかけ、あるいは遠慮なく裏切ってきた。

何かが変わらなければならない。そのためにソーが最初の一歩を踏みだねばならないのなら、彼はそれを厭わない。

「改心したとでも言うのか」ロキは声を低めた。「本当に？」その目に奇妙な光が宿る。「なら見せろ」静かに、だが凛然と言葉を発する。「跪け」

ソーが思っていたような罰ではなかったが、かつて母が告げ、ロキがよく口にしていた言葉が脳裏に浮かんだ。民が望むものを与えよ、と。小さな行動でも充分な結果をもたらす時もあるとばかりに、彼は忠誠を誓うように片膝をつき、そして主神に命乞いをするかのようにもう片方の膝も落とした。

「アスガルドの王、マイティ・ソー。膝をついた感想は？」ロキが問う。その声は奇妙に平坦で、本当に愉悦を感じているのかとソーは奇妙に思った。

「ここにマイティ・ソーはいない」彼は静かに言った。「王などいない」ロキのブーツの爪先に額を押しつけるつもりで手を伸ばす。これがロキの望むことならば、いや、それ以上のことを誠意をもって行う自信があった。「ここにいるのはロキ、お前に許しを乞うただの男だ」

いつだって、ロキを彼の元に戻したのは幸運だった。初め、壊れたビフレストから落ちた時。

スヴァルトヘイムでロキが自身の刃に貫かれ、命を落としたと思った時。

ヘラがロキのナイフを酷にも鋭く投げ返し、綻びを見せたビフレストから彼を深淵なる宇宙へと放り出した時。ヘラをアスガルドに入れないよう戦っていなければ、ソーは彼を追って身を投げていただろう。

そしてアスガルドの中枢にスルトが燃え盛る剣を深く突き刺した後、ロキがすぐに戻ってこなかった時。崩壊する故郷を見つめながら、ソーは喉に心臓が痞えたような気持ちで待ち続けていた。一秒ごとに冷たいパニックが彼の脳を支配していった。ロキを再び失ったのかという、口にするのも憚られる恐ろしい思いが、それもソー自身がロキを死地へ送り出したのだという考えが浮かんだ。ロキから音沙汰のないまま何分も過ぎると、彼にしては長すぎるその沈黙に、ソーは居ても立っても居られずにシャトルベイへ向けて疾走した。脱出ポッドで外に飛び出し、炎に包まれたアスガルドの遺構からロキを引っ張り上げるつもりで。ヘイムダルからロキが帰還し、通信を介してコモドールのドッキング許可を要求してきたと伝えられてようやく、彼は我に返ったのだった。

その時もソーは膝を折り、両手に顔をうずめて涙を隠し、ノルンの女神に感謝をささげた。ロキが死んでしまえば、ソーは今度こそ完全に孤独となっていたのだから。

もうそのような危険は冒さない。ロキを取り戻した今、彼を手元に置くためならソーは何でもするだろう。跪いて許しを乞えというのならば、そうする。

ロキは言葉を失ったように黙っていたが、ソーが伸ばした手を掴み、彼を強く引きずり上げた。「立て」彼は言う。「立て！見るに堪えない。誰にも目撃されなかったのは幸運と思え。立つんだ！」

ソーは驚いて目を瞬かせ、足を縺れさせながら立ち上がったが、顔を上げるとロキはそれ以上の説明もなしに立ち去ろうとしていた。

「ロキ、待て」ソーが口を開いたが、ロキの放った明るい金色の目くらましを受け、足を止めた。

「ついて来るな」ロキはぴしゃりと言い放ち、角を曲がって消えた。その後を凝視するソーは取り残されたまま、果たして彼の謝罪がロキの心に届いたのか、あるいはまたも成果を得ることができなかったのか、わからずにいた。

しかし、ロキは常にロキなりのやり方で物事を処理するので、結果はいずれソーの知るところとなるだろう。ソーはとりあえず自室に戻り、ベッドに腰を下ろした。今回の試みが上手くいかなかった場合、次はどのようにしてロキに語り掛けるべきか、思考を巡らせる。

数分間、こめかみを揉んだり天井を眺めたりしたが、うまい考えが浮かばなかったソーはヘイムダルに助言を求めることにした。それは状況がこれ以上ない程に悪化した時の最後の手段だったが、ヘイムダルは全てを見通すので、何かを洞察しているかもしれない。決断したソーはベッドから立ち上がり、ドアを制御しているアクセスパネルに手を翳した。すると開かれたドアの向こうには通路の反対側にある似たようなグレーのドアではなく、同じようにパネルに手を翳し、入室許可を取ろうとしていたロキの姿があった。

入室許可、だ。誰にも見られることなくドアなど簡単に潜り抜けられるロキが。

「ロキ、俺は――」ソーは満面の笑みを浮かべて切り出した。ロキがここにいるということは、まだチャンスが――

ロキの唇が彼のそれに重ねられていた。ソーの首にきつく腕を回し、部屋の中に押し戻す。そのままベッドまで押しやり、二人して倒れこんで四肢、鎧や外套が互いに絡まったが、ソーは全く気にしなかった。ロキの唇は温かく、甘かったのだから。注意深く舌を差し込めば、今朝分け合ったリンゴの鮮やかな風味が広がり、ソーはその味を追いかけてロキの口内を舐めまわした。ロキもそれをまねると、キスは燃えるような熱を孕み、重ねられた唇は焼けつくようなものとなった。まさに数刻前にロキの頬に唇を落とした時に望んだ展開であり、ソーは危うく涙するところであった。

まさかこれほど早く実現するとは夢にも思わなかった。ロキがこのような行為を受け入れるにはまだ何週間、否、何か月もかかると思っていたのだ。

「あんたが――」ロキは桃色の舌で落ち着きなさそうに唇を湿らせて言い直す。「あなたはこれを――」

ソーはその先は聞かなかった。彼は必死に求めるように身を乗り出し、開いた口で性急にキスをする。ロキが言えなかった言葉は、その目が雄弁に語っていた。あなたが意図していたのは、欲していたのは、望んでいたのは、これか？

「そうだ」キスの合間にソーは声を漏らす。ロキの首筋に手を滑らせ、温かく包み込む。もっとキスを深め、ロキが彼の願望を疑う余地もないほどに。「そうだ」

闇雲で至らないものだったが、ソーは構わなかった。弟が自主的に彼の腕に柔らかく収まってくれただけで十分だった。息を継ぐのは言葉を発するためではなく、キスを繰り返すため。頬に、口の端に軽く唇を押しつけ、瞼と眉には慎重に。そして再び熱く貪欲に重ねられた唇も、子供の頃に交わしていた優しいものに変化していったが、ソーは腕を解くことができなかった。体の何処か一部でも繋げておこうと、ロキに腕を回したままでいた。とてもではないが、たとえどれほど微々たる繋がりであっても、手放すことはできなかった。

ソーのベッドに寝そべり、静かに互いの吐息を吸いながら、二人は長い時間をこうして過ごした。もうこのような幸福をソーは二度と味わえないものと考えていたが、今こうして互いの温もりを噛みしめている。

「ロキ」弟がソーの胸に凭れかかり、両目を静かに閉じると彼は囁いた。ソーは彼の髪を一房持ち上げて、闇色のシルクのような手触りを楽しんだ。「ロキ」それは断言であると同時に問いかけでもあった。

ロキはソーの胸に顔をうずめながら何やら呟いたが、理解できなかった。その様子があまりにもしなやかで温かく、可愛らしかったのでソーは穏やかな気持ちになってそっとしてやろうとも思ったが、どうしても知りたかった。

「ロキ」相手を揺り起そうとはせず、ソーは呼びかける。「俺たちはもう大丈夫か？」ロキのつむじにキスを送り、ミルクと蜂蜜の甘い香りを吸い込む。「俺は許されたのか？」

「大丈夫じゃない」ロキは苛立って噛みつくように答えると、ソーと視線を合わせるために僅かに身を動かす。「許してもいない」その答えはソーのささやかな望みを打ち砕いた。「でも…」ソーの希望に満ちた表情が曇るのを見て、同様に傷ついたかのように、ロキは加える。「取っ掛かりではある」躊躇を見せながら、彼はもう一度ソーの肩に頭を乗せた。

取っ掛かりか、ソーは浮ついた気持ちで思った。ロキの後ろ首に手を這わせてから、その髪をゆったりと撫で始める。その手触りの柔らかさは彼に大きな喜びを与えた。ロキが鬱陶しそうな声を漏らしたが、兄の温もりにさらに擦り寄ろうとする様子にソーは笑うのだった。

取っ掛かり以上のものなど望めなかった。

だが、ロキもソーに腕を回し、子供の頃のようにその体の凹凸にぴったりと納まると、ロキは彼にそれ以上のものを与えてくれたのではないかと、そう思うのだった。


	3. 与えられた希望

ソーの日課である称賛と補完的な接触はそれからも続き、一週間が経つ前にはロキは一晩おきにソーの部屋に入り込んでいた。ソーの部屋の窓から見る景色の方がいいだとか、シーツが肌に合わなく痒くなるだとか、隣室のブルースの鼾がうるさいだとか、様々な理由を並べ立てて。それらを口実と見抜きながらもソーは笑って受け入れた。

一度、ロキだけが二人の仲を保つために努力していると思わせないためにも、ソーがロキの部屋を訪れようとしたことがある。しかし、入室を許可されたかのようにドアが僅かに開いたかと思えば、ロキが作ったフォースフィールドによって行く手を阻まれた。これにはソーも妙に納得してしまった。この部屋はロキの聖域なのだから、彼の敷いたルールがあるのだ。結局ソーは諦め、自室に戻ってロキが来るのを待った。このシンプルな親交を再び持てているのだという現実で十分だった。

さらに一週間が経つ頃には、自分の部屋に何か問題があるのだという口実を並べるのも止めて、強引にベッドに上がり込み、ソーの腕の中に潜り込むようになった。気分が乗った時にだけ話し、夜明けの時刻までに姿をくらませる。

やがてこれが毎晩行われるようになった。

何度か不安定な給油拠点を通ってきていたので、日中は在庫確認をして必要なものと貿易に使うためのものに分け、船内の人々でメンテナンスからナビゲーション、調理、洗濯などの仕事を分け終えてようやく、ソーは民衆の間を巡回することが可能となった。彼らが日常をどのように暮らしているのか、その目で見るために。

船内を駆けまわり、人々が必要とする食料や物資を運んでばかりいた頃に比べると、喜ばしい変化だった。そしてようやく知ることとなった。アスガルドの民が如何にして宥められているか。現状に不満を訴え反乱を起こすような輩もいなく、ミッドガルドへの行程に強く疑問を抱く者もいない。

「アスガルドは場所ではない。民だ」ロキは船の公共のアトリウムで人々に囲まれながら言った。はじめ、その言葉はオーディンのもので、次にソーのものとなった。だが、故郷を嘆いて落涙する老人から故郷を良く知らないままだった子供にまで、民衆に安らぎを与えるためにその言葉を用いているのはロキだった。

その民とは彼らのことで、ゆえにアスガルドの心臓であり続けることを思い起こさせるロキの姿をソーは眺めていた。

ロキはヴォルスタッグの寡婦から始めた。夫が使っていた斧のレプリカを、そして彼女の子供たちにはかつて彼らの家に溢れていた様々な小物を渡した。ホーガンが遺した両親には、彼が大事にしていた幾つかの刀剣を渡す。彼らがこれら形見の品をありがたく受け取ると、他の者たちも続いた。ロキの贈り物、彼の言葉、そのささやかな気遣いを歓迎する。

砂糖やシロップ、ナッツで作られた、アスガルドでは一般的な菓子をロキは民衆に配った。オニオンの入ったポットロースト、ラム酒のプディングなどの、昔ながらの郷土料理のレシピを集め、家庭に入った女性らに与える。いったい何処で漁って来たのかソーには皆目見当もつかなかったが、かつて建築や工事に携わっていた者たちにロキは失われた故郷の建築物の設計図が描かれた貴重な羊皮紙を渡した。

このように、ロキはアスガルドの全ての地位、全ての職種の者たちに故郷を偲ぶ品を渡して回った。回収された書物は魔術師たちに。仕立て屋や靴職人には商売道具を。それらは彼らがかつて知り、大切にしていた物ばかりだった。

故郷を破壊されたことで傷つき、沈鬱とした表情を浮かべていた民衆に笑顔が戻る様を見ていると、ロキを躊躇いなく信頼する彼らの姿に、ソーはロキの投獄が一般に公表されなかったことを喜ばしく感じた。思えば不思議なことに、ミョルニルに顔面を潰される脅迫を受け、アスガルドでロキが正体を現した時、民衆はそれほど驚いていたようには見えなかった。また、ヘラの猛攻を前にした時も、ロキの指示に躊躇いなく従い、ステイツマンに乗り込んでいた。あるいは、彼らは勘付いていたのかもしれない。ソーの目にもその装いは似合っていなかった。オーディンの姿を纏ったロキは、もうずっと前から民衆の信頼をゆっくりと取り戻していたのかもしれなかった。

どちらにしろ、いつ勝ち取ったのかはともかく、ロキが彼らの信頼を得ているという事実が喜ばしい。

「菓子はわかる」ソーは後に言った。明るい色の包装紙で包まれた菓子を嬉しげに分け合う民衆を眺めやる。「しかし、レシピやら設計図、書物に道具？今それらが何の役に立つんだ？」

ロキは呆れて彼を見やった。ソーは王になったかもしれなかったが、民衆の心を理解してはいないようだ。

「あれは民衆に希望が失われたのではないと思い出させるためだ」ロキは説明する。アトリウムを見下ろすバルコニーの欄干を指で軽く叩きながら、彼は思慮深げだ。「誰もが『アスガルドは場所ではない』なんていう崇高な概念を理解できるわけじゃない」兄を真似たつもりのどら声で決まり文句を言う弟を、ソーは意地悪だと思った。そんな獣の唸り声のような声などしていないはずだが、ロキはにやっと笑ってからかってみせた。「かつてあった物を作り直せる、立て直せるのだという証拠が必要なんだ」

ソーは溜め息をついた。以前彼自身がロキに告げた言葉を彼は返してきたのだ。それに少し苛立ちも覚えたが、ロキの賢いやり方に賛同せざるを得ない。「俺が見逃しがちなこういう事に、お前が気を利かせてくれて助かってる」ソーは感謝を示した。それに驚いてロキが彼に向き直った隙に、おどけた調子でその頬に小さなキスを送る。

「感傷的な愚か者め」ロキは言ったが、その唇には甘やかな笑みが浮かんでいた。

「お前の感傷的な愚か者だ」ソーは笑って訂正してやる。

ロキの表情がひくりと動いた。しかめっ面と先ほどの笑顔の間を行き来したのち、笑顔が勝って口角が笑みの形に戻る。「私の」ロキは柔らかく、不思議そうに肯定し、ソーが腰に腕を回しても好きなようにさせた。

その許可を与えられたことに、ソーの胸は温もりで埋め尽くされた。それはロキが自身に幸せを許したということだ。それを感じても良いのだと。

長年受け入れることを良しとしなかったそれを、得る資格があるのだと。

～～～～

ロキがもたらす恩恵はアスガルドの大人に対するものだけではない。

子供たちにはロキが木材や石材、布などで作ったり給油所で入手した玩具を与える。コーグとミークも製造から配布まで、ロキの作業を手伝った。コーグに木工などの細かい作業が可能かどうか、ソーは首を捻っていたが、そこはミークとその熟練した手とやらがカバーしているようだった。

そして、働きに出ている間に子供たちの面倒を見る者がいないという親たちの懸念をソーに伝えられると、ロキは学校の時間外に使われていない部屋を選ぶと、そこを物語部屋と名付けた。時間毎に赤ん坊や子供を呼び寄せ、故郷をよく知らないまま失い泣く子らと、失ったものを覚えている年長の子らに余興を提供した。

ロキが実際に何をしているのか興味を持ったソーがその部屋を訪れたのは、すでに何度かその講談が行われてきた頃だった。彼が初めてその部屋に入った時、ちょうど物語の途中だったためか、幾つかの「シーッ！」の音と、ひとつ酷く苛立った「静かにして座って」の声を向けられた。王であろうと関係ないようで、皆ロキの話す物語に夢中だった。ソーはアスガルドの子供たちに怒りの矛先を向けられないよう、従った。そしてロキの講談に静かに耳を傾ける。ロキは遠い地の、エルフやドワーフ、その他の領域の物語の言葉を紡ぎ、挿絵に命を吹き込むかのごとく魔法を編みこんだ。

雄大な滝を思わせる小さな魔法の明かりのカーテンには青色を。

窓の外に見える星々と同じくらいに光り輝く満天の星空を天井に映した時は紫に。

そして、大昔の武器が作られた太古のドワーフの鍛冶場の物語には実際の熱は持たない赤い炎。ミョルニルの製造について語る時には、特に力を入れて。

これらのパフォーマンスにソーは魔法にかかったように魅せられていた。これほど美しく繊細なのに、これまでどうして彼はロキの才能を貶してきたのか。否、まさにそうだったからこそ、戦の雄々しく荒々しい物こそを渇望したかつてのソーはそれらを見下していた。あれからソーは考えを改めてはいたが。

そしていつの間にか、ロキの講談の時間になると、ソーの姿はほぼ常態化しており、ロキはそれを物語部屋の唯一の欠点だと思った。

「弟よ、俺も何かを語ろうか？」ソーが尋ねる。ロキがミョルニルの力に匹敵する武器の作成を依頼するため、兄弟でニダベリアを訪れた時の話をかなり規正して講談た後のことだ。あの時、二人は当然のごとく失敗し、財産を全て奪われたのだが、最後にはロキが全部を取り返したのだった。講談の間、ロキの声が掠れはじめていたことに気づいたソーが彼を休めるために声をかけたのだ。

ロキは肩を竦めた。「子供たちが許可するならな」ソーに感謝の眼差しを向けながら、彼は片方の口角を上げた。

ソーの邪魔に機嫌を損ねたのか、子供たちの間を不満の声が広がる。ロキの怒りを買う心配がなければ、洗脳教化だ！と叫んでいたかもしれない。ロキが甘いお菓子や物語を通して一つの世代を感化できる立場にあることを興味深く思いながらも、子供たちが文句を言い続けるうちに苛立ちを覚える。彼らの王はソーであるのに！

「許可します」忙しない内緒話のような子供会議が開かれた後、彼らを代表してヴォルスタッグの長女であるグンヒルドが進み出た。「でも、これが――」彼女は小さな手を動かし、ロキが魔法を使う時の優雅な動きを不器用に真似る。「絵がないとダメです」

ソーは破顔した。これくらいの妥協ならば問題ない。ロキが隠れて微笑んだのを見る限り、彼にも異論はないようだ。

こうしてソーは二人がヴァナヘイムの森で暴れる危険なケンタウロスと遭遇した時の話を語り聞かせた。ロキが召喚したエメラルドの森の中を跳ねまわる間抜けな顔をしたケンタウロスの姿に、思わず笑ってしまう。スルトの冠を奪った後に彼を追いかけたムスペルヘイムの恐ろしい火竜の姿を解説しようとすると、ロキは翼の短い丸々と太ったトカゲを召喚した。

ロキは故意にソーの英雄譚を小馬鹿にしているようだ。悪戯者め。

しかし、ロキがあまりに楽しそうにしているので、ソーは彼を叱るようなことはできった。それに、ロキは彼の目に美しく映った。ソーの記憶にある雪と風と氷に縁取られた冷たい美貌ではなく、薔薇色の幸せに染まり、いつもの研ぎ澄まされた彫刻のような表情が意外にもまろやかな柔らかさを孕んでいる。

時折、ソーは講談をしていることも忘れてロキから目を離せなくなりそうになった。

「…ロキに蛙に変えられたこともあった。あの時は宮殿の池の水とハエを餌に一日中を過ごす羽目になったんだぞ！」五回目の講談で、ソーは満面の笑顔を楽しげにしている子供たちに向けた。「しかし、一番の思い出はロキがウサギに化けた時で――」

「兄上、それは違う」ロキが眉を顰めて口を挟んだ。「あれは私ではなかった」ロキは彼が蛇やトカゲ、木にすら化けた話をソーが語ることを厭わなかったが、これに関しては断固と否定した。

「え、そうなのか」ソーの顔に浮かんでいた笑みが徐々に消えていく。あのウサギはロキの使う、その美しく弧を描く魔力の感触がした。柔らかなウサギはおとなしく彼の腕に納まり、城に持ち帰るために鞄に詰め込んだ時も暴れなかったが、夕方両親に見せびらかそうとする頃には姿を消していた。ウサギが弟でなかった場合には、ロキにも見せてやろうと思っていたのに。「俺の勘違いだったか」ソーは笑って、ロキが仕掛けてきて、彼が引っかかった他の悪戯の話に移った。あの時、本当はわざと引っかかってやったのだが、ロキには秘密にしている。

今回の講談は小さな子供たちを相手にしていたので、一度小休憩が入った。ソーはすぐにロキに近づき、通路の壁の凹みに彼を追い込んだ。

「さっき話していて思い出したが、まだ仕返しをさせてもらっていない」ソーは恐ろしげな怒りの形相を装って言った。ロキが自分の背中に手をやって服従ディスクの有無を確認する様子を見て、ソーの双眸に危険な光が宿った。ロキの肩にかけた手から僅かな稲妻を発する。「全ての悪戯に対する、な」

「まったく」ロキは呆れた。「子供の悪戯に対して大人の罰を与えようとするとは、狭量なことだ。つまらない仕返しなど兄上には似合わないよ」ソーが彼をさらに壁に押し付けるように近づいてくると、ロキは嫌な予感がして、慌てて付け加えた。「兄上、一体何をして――」

「つまらない、とお前は言うがな。これは延び延びになった、と言うんだ」ソーは唸るなり、壁に背中を押しつけたロキの両側に手を置き、囲い込む。そのまま体を前方に倒し、復讐を果たす。ロキの鼻の頭にキスを送るというどうしようもない復讐を、彼は受け入れた。

「リベンジャーズの名が泣くな」ソーの罰とやらがどんなものか知るなり、ロキは鼻で笑った。「王が敵にキスで報復していると知れたら、民は何というだろうな」

ソーは軽く笑うと、ロキの口許に次のキスを送った。「最初のキスは俺を蛙に変えた罰だ」彼は言う。「そして二番目のは――そうだな――蛇の姿になった後、変化を解いて俺を刺した時の罰としようか。むしろ、変化が解けてしまった時の、か」

「まさか子供の頃から仕掛けた悪戯の全てに対して報復しようとしているんじゃないだろうな」ロキはあまりに無垢な顔で尋ねた。「というのも」彼は通路の両側に目をやり、加える。この壁の凹みはそれほど隠されていない。「しばらくここにいることになりそうだ」

ふむ、とソーは声を漏らし、ふざけてロキと鼻を擦り合わせた。「そうだな」同意する。「そうなりそうだ」

次はどの悪戯に対して報復のキスをくれてやろうか悩んでいると、ロキが首を傾げてはにかむように笑んだ。「ウサギに化けて騙した時の罰はないのか？」問う目には悪戯っぽい光がさざめいている。

「欲張りめ」ソーは考え込むふりをしてから、ロキの顎の角にキスを送った。「さっきあれは自分じゃないと言っていたではないか」

ロキは溜め息をつく。「私だったに決まっているだろう。発情期の牡牛みたいに城中の扉を突き破って探し回ったのに私を見つけられなくて、不思議に思わなかったのか？」

ソーはくすりと笑ってロキの髪に指を差し込んだ。あのウサギにしたように、優しく撫でてやる。「お前だと思った」と告げた。あの時、ロキ、ロキ、すごい物を見せてやる！と駆けずり回ったことはよく憶えていた。「どうして先程は自分ではなかったと言ったんだ？」

「私があんなに小さく柔らかい動物に変化したとアスガルドの子供たちに知れるわけにはいかない」ロキはツンとした態度で言った。「そんなことが知れたら、あの子らに虫になるようせがまれて、踏みつけられてしまうに決まっている」

小さく無防備な、と言っているのだなとソーは理解した。あのウサギが彼の温もりに身を寄せてきた時と、ロキを腕に抱く時に同じ気持ちになっているのだと、なぜ気がつかなかったのだろう。ソーはロキの腰に腕を回し抱き寄せると、二度と腕をすり抜けて消えてしまうことのないよう、心に誓った。その首筋に唇を寄せるための口実として、ロキが仕掛けてきた別の悪戯を思い浮かべようとすると、ロキがソーのマントに指を絡め、どこか不安そうに布を弄りはじめた。

「つ、次の講談にも参加するだろう？」ロキはソーとわずかに視線を合わせずに聞いた。「年長の子供たちのための」

参加するに決まっている。彼が最も聞かせたい、もっと最近の二人の物語について話せる。年齢が上の子供たちは狩猟や戦闘、悲嘆と裏切りなどのもっと血生臭い話が好きなのだ。物語部屋でソーと過ごすことを楽しみにしている様子のロキに、彼は嬉しく思った。

だが、今日という日に相応しい話がある、と彼が口を開く前に、二人の視界にヴァルキリーの気取って歩む姿が映った。

「あ、王サマ、こんなところにいたの」彼女が声をかけると、ソーが慌てて一歩退いたので、鼻で笑われた。「お取込み中悪いけど、機関室で問題が起きてるってコーグたちが言っていたよ。煙がどうとか」

ソーは目を見開いた。「ちょっと様子を――」残念そうに言いかけると、ロキはすでに払い除けるように手を振っていた。

「行ってこい」彼は言う。「あんたがいなくても大丈夫だって。むしろ、あんたの愚鈍な機知ならないほうがいい」

「稲妻のような機知、だろう」ソーはからかう。グランドマスターに稲妻君と呼ばれたことを忘れさせるロキではない。いつもはロキがここぞとばかりにソーにとって都合の悪い時にその呼称を使うのだが、ここではソーが一足先に使って相手を封じた。ロキのゲームに勝てたようで、ソーは得意げだ。

「あってないような機知、だな」ロキはドライに答えたが、その顔に浮かんだ笑みは温かい。

ソーはヴァルキリーが声を上げて笑いながら通路の先を曲がるのを待って――二人の邪魔をしたことについては言葉の割に全く悪びれていなそうだった――済まなそうにロキの頬にキスを送った。「できるだけ早く戻る」そう言って、機関室へと急いだ。一緒に機関室を調べようと申し出ないあたり、ロキはソーが問題を解決できると信頼しているようだ。そのささやかな事実だけでソーは気分が上がり、廊下を急いで駆け抜けるのだった。

機関室ではパイプが外れそうになり、ブルースが修理を試みたようだが、失敗してしまったようだった。部屋から煙を追い出すのにソー、コーグとブルースの三人がかりで三十分近くかかり、パイプそのものを直すのにまた三十分かかってしまった。すべてが終わると、ソーが時間内に物語部屋に戻るには猛ダッシュしなければならなくなった。こんなことに時間を取られたのが悔しかった。

部屋に駆けつけた頃にはロキの物語は終盤に差し掛かっており、彼の紡ぐ言葉を耳にしたとたん、ソーは心臓が捩れた気がした。どの経験について語っているのか、把握したのだ。

「…そしてその瞬間、私は手を離した」ロキは重々しく言った。

話の最も残酷な部分は手直ししているはずだ。ロキが深淵の縁から転落することに繋がった一連の出来事を少しは和らげただろう。同じ話をサカールでもしていたようだが、ここでの反応は全く違った。あの場所では面白おかしい話として、観衆は笑っていた。だが、ここでは子供たちの恐怖に見開かれた目が彼を見つめている。あの時、深淵に呑みこまれていった弟を見つめながら、ソーの心を鷲掴みにしたのと同じ恐怖だ。

ロキが魔法で見せる、己を象った人形がグングニルを自ら手放し、闇の中へ消えていく演出が事をより重々しくしている。

「ビフレストの向こうの深淵って」子供の一人がぼろぼろの人形を抱きしめながら尋ねた。「どんな場所だったの？」その問いに、ソーはこの子たちの誰もアスガルド以外の世界に行ったことはなく、他の領域について無知なのだと思い知る。

「とても暗かった」しばし思案してからロキは答えた。「無限で、そして――」ここで別の質問に遮られる。

「王様も一緒に落ちたの？」目を大きく見開いたグンヒルドが訊いた。

ロキは笑ったが、その声に温かみはない。背後にソーが現れたことに気づいていないようだ。あるいは、ソーがいなかったからこそ、この物語を選んだのかもしれない。「残念ながら、それはなかったよ。王や未来の王はそう簡単に深淵に身を投げるなんてことは――」

「あたしの弟が落ちちゃったら、後に飛び込むわ！」グンヒルドは決意を込めて言う。「弟が何をしたとしてもね」隣に座っていた弟をきつく抱き寄せると、弟は抗議の声を上げただけで満足げに姉の腕に納まった。「一人にさせない」少女は勇敢な面持ちで言った。その言葉に「そうだ、そうだ」と頷きながら、兄弟姉妹の居る子供たちは互いを抱きしめ、居ない子供たちはソーを睨み上げている。

「そういうものか」ロキは呟く。彼にしては珍しく言葉を失ってしまったようで、ソーはそれを合図に進み出た。ロキの肩に手を置くと、びくりと震えたそれを優しく撫でる。

「追いかけることはできたはずだ」ソーが言う。「そうするべきだったと、今は知っている。そうしなかったことを、今も後悔しているんだ」ロキの横に座り、肩にかけていた手をその腰に回し、空いた手の指でロキの手を撫でた。「だがもしもまた同じことになったなら」子供たちよりもロキに向けて告げる。「今度はそうする」声音を落とし、ロキにだけ聞こえるよう囁きかける。「永遠の闇の中で一人きりにはさせない」

幼い観衆の間を同意の言葉が行き交った頃に、食堂で夕食が提供され始める前に子供たちに身繕いをさせるべく、その親たちが迎えに来た。

「ロキ」子供たちが出ていった後、ソーは呼びかけた。ロキは魔力で命を吹き込んでいた人形を掻き集め、部屋の隅に置かれた箱にしまっている。「何があったんだ、お前が手を――」

「話したくない」ロキは簡潔に答えた。

お前が手を離した後、何があった？落ちたお前を俺は受け止めることができなかった。その後、何が？頭の中でそれらの問いが飛び交う。ニューヨークでの敗走後、ロキがアスガルドに連れ戻された後も、結局あの時の話はしていなかった。当時のロキは怒りに染まっており、意地が悪かった。落ちてからの日々について聞き出そうとしても、いつも恨みを込めて睨みつけてくるか、無視されるかのどちらかだった。今ようやく、それを知る機会が訪れたようだ。以前腹を割って話した時よりも、もっと古い痛みを暴くことになりそうだった。

「ロキ？」ソーはもう一度試みたが、ロキが蛇のような威嚇音を上げて振り返ると、すぐに降参の印として両手を上げていた。「今夜話してくれなくてもいい」素早く口にする。「ずっと先も話してくれなくてもいい。ただ、ひとつ頼みがある」ロキが答えずにいると、ソーはゆっくりと手を伸ばし、ロキの手首を掴んだ。「今夜は…今夜は俺の傍にいてくれないか？」

本当の願いである、今夜は傍に居させてくれないか、という問いを遠まわしに尋ねるものだった。ソーをいくら遠ざけようとしたとしても、この夜ロキを一人にしてはいけないという直感が働いていた。あの話をして、その後に起こったことに意識を向けた今は特に。

驚いたことに、ロキは頼みを受け入れたようだ。講談の道具を片付け終えるなり、彼はソーに手を引かれて食堂へ連れられた。夕食の間もソーが隣に座るのを許し、背中を慰撫する手を自由にさせた。そして、昔と違って、ロキが質問に答えなかったとしてもソーが変わらずここに居ると示すためにその膝に手を置いた時も、ロキは小さく息を吐いただけで、ソーに身を寄せたのだった。

「ソー、今日の機関室の報告書のことだけど…」別のテーブルから移動してきたブルースが声をかけてきた。最近ブルースは以前よりも落ち着いているようにソーは感じていた。ナターシャの姿を纏ったロキがハルクを鎮めることができると発覚してからは、科学者としての人格を保ちやすくなったためだろうか。ブルースの立ち位置からはソーとロキの体勢が見えたか、あるいは警告するソーの眼差しに気づいたはずだ。なにしろ、彼は直ちに踵を返し、肩越しに口にしていたのだから。「何でもない。後でいいよ！」

皆それぞれ与えられた役割か翌日の責務のことで頭がいっぱいなのか、食事は概ね静かに行われていた。食べ終わった後、ソーはロキの腰に手を置いて、寝室まで連れ帰った。

この夜、ロキをベッドへ促すのは骨が折れた。いつもならばソーの体温が高すぎるだの、ソーのシーツまで奪おうとしたりだの、彼の隣に身を横たえることに躊躇は見せなかったのだが、今回はベッドの前で不安そうに立ち尽くしていた。

ソーはロキをベッドに押し込むことも考えたが、強引なやり方がどんな結果になるかは思い知らされている。それよりもソーはマントを外し、鎧を脱いだ。ズボンと下着も取っ払い、裸の無防備な状態でベッドに横になる。ロキも無防備に感じているのではないだろうか。

「ロキ」ソーは柔らかく呼びかける。横の空いたスペースに腕を伸ばし、ロキの視線を捉えると、真摯で開けっ広げな眼差しを向けて相手を促す。

ロキものろのろと服を脱いだが、ズボンは履いたまま、躊躇いながらソーの隣に背を向けて身を横たえた。ソーがごろりと転がってロキを包み込むように腕を回すと、ギャッと驚いた声を漏らしたが、黙り込んでソーの胸に身を預けた。

しばらくしてロキが口を開くと、まずは取り留めのない話題から入った。缶詰の在庫が少ないと、ロキは心配した。次の給油拠点で園芸用の土を購入すると主張し、ソーの助けを拒みながらも主食の作物が病気がちだと漏らす。その間もソーはロキの首筋に鼻を寄せ、両腕でロキの腰を抱えた。そして船の現状について喋るロキの声が徐々に静かになると、眠りに落ちる直前の弟の項にソーは唇を押しつけた。

今しかない。

「ロキ？」暗い部屋の中で囁きかける。んん、と不明瞭な返事が来て、ソーは思いきって尋ねた。「ビフレストの向こう、深淵に落ちた先はどんな所だったんだ？」子供たちへの講談の時と違って、真実の答えを得られることを期待する。

ロキは彼の腕の中で震えた。ソーはその振動を全身で感じ、弟の答えを待った。「暗かった」ロキの意識はどこか遠くにあった。まるで当時の記憶を追体験でもしているかのように。「惨めだった。そして怖かった。あんなに怖かったのは人生で数えるほどしかない」ロキが一旦口を閉ざすと、ソーはロキを包む腕に力を込めた。そうすることで、あの時彼を襲った苦難からロキを守れるかのように。あの時ソーは確かに彼の傍に居るべきだったのだ。「でも、アイツに会うまで本当の恐怖が何か、知らなかった」

「アイツ？」ソーは静かに促した。

「サノス」目に見えるほどに肩を強張らせて、ロキは答えた。「マッド・タイタンと呼ばれるだけのことはある」

「何故そいつを恐れるんだ？」ソーは尋ねた。ロキの強張った肩の片方ずつにキスをする。脚も使ってロキに絡みつくことで、ソーがここに居るのだと、ロキが安全なのだと。彼の恐れる怪物がずっと離れた場所にいるのだと示すように。

「私が失敗したからだ」ロキは簡潔に答える。ソーは、事の詳細やあのタイタンの計画など、ロキが明かさないだけで、もっと深い事情があったはずだと考えた。ロキがこれだけでも話してくれていることに感謝はするが。「奴は必ず私を見つける。私を探し出して、罰を――」

「奴が来たら俺が戦う」ソーは断固として主張した。一人で？とロキが小馬鹿にする前に「ミッドガルドに居る俺たちの友人と共にな」と加える。

「あんたの友人だろ」ロキは冷たく言った。「宇宙を私の血で染めると宣言したあのエターナルに対して、奴らに何ができると？」

「彼らはお前の友にもなれるぞ、ロキ。お前さえその気になればな」ソーは叱るようにロキを抱く腕に力を込める。「それに、奴にそんなことはさせない」ロキのためならば、死ぬまで戦ってやるつもりだ。

ロキはこれ以上話題を続けたくないのか、しばらく黙っていた。「私は失敗した」やがて、ロキは囁くほどの声で告げる。「私の命と引き換えに、奴はテッセラクトを欲した。今はわかる。あれが欲しかったのはテッセラクトの中にあるストーンのほうだ。だが私はストーンひとつ手に入れるどころか、別のストーンを失った」

ソーは彼がマインドストーンの話をしているのだと推測した。ロキの杖から取り除かれたそれは今、アベンジャーズの管理下にある。アスガルド崩壊後、テッセラクトがどうなったのかは知る由もなかったが、エーテルの方はコレクターの手に渡ったと旅先の噂で聞いたことがある。これら二つのストーンは遠方にあるので、今のところはロキをサノスから遠ざけることができているだろう。

このことについて語ることもできたが、ソーはロキの恐れを和らげることを優先した。ロキの腹と胸に置かれた手で温もりを与え、その耳の後ろに鼻を摺り寄せて慰めのキスを送る。

「以前、神託の泉を訪れたことがある」しばらくして、ソーが告げた。「泉は俺に幻を見せた。ストーンと、この先それらが持つ使命と。それからしばらくストーンを探す旅に出た」思慮深げに、一旦言葉を区切る。「見つけることはできなかったが、ストーンが手元にあればサノスに全部くれてやった。お前の命、お前の自由と引き換えに。喜んでそうした」

「あなたは何を言っているのか、わかってない」ロキは馬鹿にしたように言う。「そんなことをすれば、奴の手で全ての領域が破壊される。いくつものアスガルド。いくつもの人生。それを全て――」

「ストーンと引き換えに」ソーはロキの耳に囁く。「お前の命を」もっとも、それは困難な選択であり、ソーはその日が来ないことを願った。

「感傷だ」ロキは固い声で言ったが、兄の指先に唇を落とし、その手をソーの脇腹にやった。以前その科白を吐いた時に彼を刺した場所だった。

「感傷だ」ソーは静かに繰り返した。ロキに関することに於いて、感傷は常にソーの弱点であった。

～～～～

昨夜の会話はロキの機嫌と不安を和らげたようだ。結果、その朝二人が行政の義務を果たした後、民衆が何を必要としているかを見るために、ソーが艦内の巡回へ誘うとロキは快く受け入れた。

ロキが彼自身の用事とやらのために立ち去ろうとせず、彼の傍に残ってくれたことに対して歓喜を覚えたとしても、ソーはそれをおくびにも出さなかった。ただ微笑み、弟を歓迎する。喜びは胸に秘めておいた。

巡回を始めて一時間が過ぎた頃、アトリウムにいる人々の様子を視察し、厨房の材料が充実しているかを確認後、食堂で皿を並べたりする間も、後に続くロキの姿に、ソーは唐突に立ち止まった。

「うーむ」深く考え込み、ソーはロキを振り返る。「これはいかん。いかんな」

「何がいけない？」ロキは反抗的に顎を突き上げたが、一歩退いていた。まるで、今にも物陰に後退する準備ができているとでも言うように。

ソーは敵意はないと示すようにゆっくりとロキの頬に手を添えると、半歩進み出た。「場所を弁えてもらうぞ、弟よ」彼は柔らかく告げた。数年前に同じ言葉を告げていた頃は、相手を見下す酷なものだった。だが、今は違う意味を持って使われている。「そしてその場所は俺の隣だ」ロキを引き寄せ、隣に立たせる。「ずっと、こうあるべきだった」

ロキは驚いて目をぱちくりさせ、ごく小さな微笑みを唇に浮かべた。それからはソーの隣に残った。時折歩みが遅れたり、ソーの後ろに従うという昔の癖が出てきても、ソーが優しく肘を引いたり、背中を押すと素直に横に立つのだった。

夕方、二度目にアトリウムを訪れた時、ソーは再びロキと隣立つことの喜びを噛みしめていた。ロキがアスガルドの園芸家らに依頼した生花や（これらの育成にソーは密かに力を貸している。なにしろ、彼の力は雷に限ったことではないので）宇宙の神秘を鑑賞できる天窓を魔術を使ってアトリウムの天井に出現させたことだけではない。ロキはソーにはできないやり方で、人々に希望をもたらしていた。

彼は人々の質問に答え、サカールの反乱軍も含めて各グループの元を訪れた。彼らに渡した道具が役に立っているか、もっと多くの、あるいは別の器具が必要かと尋ね、笑顔や首肯を返されるまでは立ち去らない。

大部分に於いて、ソーはこのような交渉や質問に関してはロキに任せていた。以前新しい故郷にはいつ到着するのかと尋ねられた時ソーは、「わからん――数ヶ月くらいか？」と答えるつもりでいたが、ロキが彼の代わりに執り成すように言ったのだ。

「マグナ」ロキは全員の名を覚える才能があった。「それは星間航行がどれだけ安全にできるかにかかっている。到着すれば、お前に一番に教えるよ。今はノルンの女神が与えてくれた景色を楽しんではいかがかな？」

少女は慰められ、立ち去る。不適切な答えで少女の不安を煽っていただろうソーを救ったロキは、にっと笑ってみせただけだった。

この夜ロキの交渉術を目の当たりにしたソーは驚嘆していた。そこには、手の込んだファンファーレと共にアスガルドに帰還し、『救世主が来たぞ！』と宣言した、虚栄心に満ちたかつてのロキはいない。今のロキは、与えられた責任の重さがようやく身に染みたかのように落ち着いた態度と、民衆をどれだけ気にかけているか伝わる言動を取っていた。

そしてあらゆる行動には、同等で互恵的な反応があるのかもしれない。その夜の巡回が終わる頃、ソーが背を向けていた時にロキに近づく数人の民の姿があった。ソーはロキの提案通り、グループ毎のローテーション制を実施しようと試みたのだが、民衆は大勢でいることに安心感を得るのか、公共の広場であるアトリウムはいつも混雑していた。そして、ロキの前に現れた彼らが差し出した物も、公共の作業による物のようだった。

「これ、殿下のために作りました」少女が差し出したのは少し焦げてはいるが、真心のこもった小さなクッキーの入った袋だ。質素なアスガルドの服装をした少し年上の少年は、恥ずかしげに手作りの小箱を差し出す。小箱には手間暇をかけた繊細な模様が彫刻されていた。彼らの後にも多くの人々が続いた。小ぶりで貴重な黄色い百合一本を大切に育てた家族。また別の家族は金と緑の糸でまばらに編み込まれた慎まやかな刺繍を差し出した。象られているのは、二匹の蛇が互いを囲い込む、ロキの紋章である。

ソーは危うく受け取ろうとして、それらの贈り物が彼自身に充てられたものではないと気づいた。

贈り物の差出人たちは狼狽した様子で、もちろん陛下にも別のものをお持ちいたします、大変失礼いたしました、とは言ったものの、これらはロキへの感謝の印だと譲らなかった。

「ありがとう」ロキは驚愕したが、慎まやかな贈り物を一つ一つ大切そうに受け取った。以前のソーが似たような贈り物をされた場合には、それらを当然の物として受け取り、大事にすることなく適当にしまうだけだっただろう。だが、ロキは心を動かされているようだった。「感謝する」

ロキは一人ひとりの名を呼んで感謝を伝えている――それは、いつか自分もやってみたいとソーは思った。弟が民衆に認められていることを喜び、ソーは笑顔でその様子を眺めやる。それは彼が民衆のためにした努力の結果だ。ソーのことは王として敬うが、人々が救世主として、もっと近しい存在として扱うのはロキの方である。この事を不思議に思うが、弟を妬みはしない。

「よかったな、弟よ」後ほど、私室へ続く通路へ向かいながら、ソーは破顔していた。ロキの背を優しく撫でおろし、腰の括れに手を置く。二人の間に新しい理解が生まれてからというもの、ソーはロキに触れずにいられなかった。指にロキの髪を絡めたり、肩に手を置いたり、または――ロキが特に寛大な気持ちでいる時は――その腰に手を回したり。このような接触を許されるだけでも良かったのだが、それよりも嬉しくなるのはロキがこれらの接触を受け入れて身を寄せてくる時だった。

「本当にそう思っているのか？」ロキは疑い深そうに彼を見やる。真心の込められた小さな贈り物をローブに隠す。まるで今にも贈り主たちがやはり間違いだったと取り返しに来るのを恐れるかのように。あるいは兄の権利と主張して取り上げると思っているかのように。「これらの贈り物を羨ましくは思わないのか？」

立場が逆であったなら、ロキはソーを羨んでいたかもしれない。

「まったく思わんぞ」ソーは笑う。そしてロキがその言葉を悪いように解釈して、ああそうか、価値のない贈り物だと思っているんだな、と言い出す前に加える。「ロキ、お前はそれらの贈り物ひとつひとつを受け取るに相応しいことをしてきたんだ。彼らに希望と労わりを与えている。俺にはできない方法で、な」

これにロキは目を見開い言った。「そうか」どのようなことでも、ソーがロキの方が優れている点について認めることは珍しかった。

その後、ロキは自室に消えた。彼を自分の部屋に連れて行こうと思っていたソーは、これを残念に思った。だが、それほど間を置かずにロキはソーの部屋に現れた。腕を組んで窓の外を眺めていた彼は、ロキが部屋の隅に控えているのを見つけると、手を差し伸べた。ロキが窓辺に来るのを待ち、その手を取ってようやく落ち着く。

「スルトがアスガルドに父上がいないと告げた時、俺は…」ソーは震える息を吐き、ロキの手を口元に引き寄せた。その甲に唇を寄せる。「お前であってほしかった」ロキの手を口元にやったまま、笑みを浮かべる。「お前だったと知った時の驚きを想像してみろ」

あの時、ソーの胸にまずこみ上げたのは、安堵、希望と愛情が入り混じったものだった。すぐにロキに対する怒りが打ち勝ったものの、それさえも長続きはしなかった。ロキの悪戯に対して常にそうであったように。

「正体がばれた時に周りにいた人々の驚きと相違なかったと思うが」ロキが渋い顔をして言った。

「俺の方がもっと驚いていた」ソーは主張したが、ロキが口に上らせた話題に満足気に唸った。「アスガルドの民だが」物思わしげに言う。「お前は我らの民とうまくやっていたようだ」言葉が口から飛び出すなり、ソーは顔を顰めた。彼はロキのような雄弁さを持ち合わせておらず、あまりに率直な言い方だった。しかし、ロキは彼の心にある言葉を聞いたかのように、口角を上げて笑みを浮かべた。

長い沈黙が下りて、その間にソーはロキの腰の括れまで手を彷徨わせていた。それからようやくロキが言った。「あなたがいなかった」その時その場にいた唯一の為政者であったために民衆と円滑な関係を築けていたとでもいうような口振りだ。ロキの言葉にソーは胸が痛んだ。ロキは自身の功績を認めていないのだ。「あなたがいなかった。だから私は…」

アスガルドを建てなおし、民衆の暮らしを豊かにしたのはロキだ。それなのに、まるで彼が玉座に座っていた間に達成した善行を一つも思い浮かべられないかのような態度に、ソーは胸が抉られる思いだった。

それも、ソーは荒廃した国から立ち去ったというのに。彼がアスガルドに呼び込んだ戦いの後始末を、オーディンに化けたロキに任せることに満足して。

「俺は愚かだった」ソーは頭を垂れて言った。その言葉は何も一つのことに対するものではなかった。ロキは驚いて、弾かれたように彼を見上げた。ソーは続ける。「国を危機に晒した愚か者だ。その後に国を去ったことも、お前を一人で残したことも。そしてお前は…」

ロキは息を吸い込み、好奇と忍耐の気持ちで待っている。

不安もあるだろう、とソーは思い、安心させるようにロキの脇に添えた手に力を込めた。

「アスガルドでお前は多くを達成した。繁栄の時代を取り戻した」ロキが芸術に耽溺し、アスガルドの平和維持の責任を果たしていなかったことは、賢明にも口に出さないでおいた。何もしなかったソーと違い、少なくともロキは試みたのだから。ダークエルフが破壊したアスガルドを骨身を惜しまず一欠けらごとに建て直し、光り輝く塔やみずみずしい草木の生い茂る、ソーの幼き頃の記憶にある通りの場所に戻したのだ。

ロキは胸の前で腕を組む。「それも予言の成就によって再び崩壊してしまったがな」彼は苦々しく言った。

「また建て直せるさ」ソーが元気づけるように言った。今度は二人で建て直すのだ。もうロキを置いて、彼に全てを正させるようなことはしない。彼に責任を押しつけ平和維持の名目でミッドガルドへ逃げたり、インフィニティ・ストーンを求めて宇宙を駆け巡るようなことも。ヒーローというものは、ソーがサカールで主張したように大脱走を目論んだり、窮地から民衆を救うことだけではなく、一人の人物を支えることだって含まれているのかもしれない。その人にとって一番大事な人を。

「どうだか」ロキは納得していなさそうに言った。

それでも彼はソーの腕に引っ張り込まれ、肩に頭を乗せてくる兄の好きにさせてくれる。この仕草が二人が団結しているのだというシンボルとなればいいとソーは思い、窓から見える宇宙の先へと視線を向けた。

二人の前に拡がる未来へと。


	4. 再燃

それからほどなくして、ソーは初となる審議会を開いた。

審議会は、これまで議員を務めてきた者たちの他に、アスガルドの主流の職種の者たちから成った。負傷者の治療が完了してからは滅多に使用される機会がない広々とした部屋なので、議会は医務室で行われた。ここ数週間で発覚したいくつかの案件が取り沙汰される。

食糧や水、快適性のために必要な物の多くは解決しており、これに関してソーは安堵していた。しかし、今度は艦船エンジンの冷却システムに漏出が見られること。排泄物抽出塔が詰まっていること。あるデッキでは大広間のドアがきちんと閉まらない、などの問題も起こっているようだ。どれも艦船エネルギーの切り替えなどをすれば済むものだったが、議員らが満足そうにするのを見ると、ソーは自分を褒めてやりたくなった。

最後の案件だけがソーを思いとどまらせた。

「陛下、まだ居住区の過密状態の課題が残っております」議員の一人であるスヴェンドが最後に案件を持ち出す。「未だ解決策があがっておりません」

ある意味、納得できる状況だった。アスガルドを脱出した時、妊娠していた女たちが出産し、人口が増えているのだ。新生児の居る者たちに少しでもプライバシーを与えるため、すでに幾つかの家族が他の家族と同じ部屋で寝泊まりをし始めている。

「俺の私室を使うと良い」ソーが即答していた。「幾つかの家族が住まうには充分な場所があるだろう」ロキの私室を申し出るのは自殺行為だったので、自分の部屋を申し出たのだが、ロキの方を見やると、彼は眇めた目で彼を睨みつけている。まるで、『その申し出の結果について考えたのか？』とでも言いたそうな目だった。

王の私室に加え、倉庫の資材を該当する部屋に運び込んで居住スペースとして使用するという解決策に、議員は満足したようだ。審議会が終わり、それぞれ退室し始めると、ロキも彼らに交じってドアに足を向けていた。

「ロキ」ソーが声をかける。最初の審議会だったので、ロキの感想を聞きたいと思ったのだが、彼が振り向くと、驚いて後退してしまった。弟は憤怒の形相を浮かべており、ソーにはその理由がわからない。「何をそんなに――」

「よくも勝手に決めつけてくれたな！」ロキは拳を握りしめて怒鳴った。

「何を決めつけたって？」ソーは困惑して尋ねた。「俺はただ自分の部屋を――あ」いつもどおり、彼はまたも頭ではなく心で語っていたので、今になって先程の解決策の結果を理解したのだ。つまり、たった一言で彼は自分の居住区を失ったのだということに。

そしてロキは、ロキであるがゆえに、ソーがロキの部屋に迎え入れられるものと決めてかかったのだと結論したのだ。

「俺は…そこまで考えていなかった」ソーは弱気になって認めた。もっとも、それはロキの怒りを鎮めるのには役立たなかった。ではなぜ先程ロキは口を出さなかったのか、とソーは訊くつもりだったが、そうする前に理解する。ロキは表立って王に盾突く不届き者というレッテルを貼られることがないよう、気を遣っていたにすぎないのだと。「だが」せっかく話題に上ったのだからと、ソーは頑固に加えた。「こうすれば、俺たちにとっては好都合だろう？」

「どう好都合だというんだ？」ロキは冷たく答えた。ロキの視点からは不都合しか見えないのだろう。プライバシーの喪失。彼がソーを含めた他者から距離を置くための避難所、聖域を失うのだから。

「民衆は居住スペースが増えて」ソーが切り出す。「そして俺たちは…」

ロキの機嫌がさらに降下するのを見て、ソーは残る言葉を呑み込んだ。ロキがそう望まないのならば、それは起こらないことだ。どれほどソーが頼み込み、嘆願したとしても。口に出しては言えないことを、心中で呟く。『そして俺たちは詮索好きな目を気にすることなく、いつでも共にいられる。毎晩寝る時には隣にお前がいて、毎朝目覚める時にはお前の美しく柔和な姿を見つめることができる。そしてお前は一人で目覚めることはなく、俺の愛を疑う理由がなくなるだろう』

「お前が正しい」代わりにソーは言う。弟へ手を伸ばす衝動を抑えるため、指を丸めて拳を作る。ロキは抱擁を受け入れる時もあるが、毛嫌いする時もあるので。「悪かった。決めつけるべきじゃなかった」ソーは言って、踵を返した。「ブルースに相談して相部屋に――」

「わかった」ロキは歯の隙間から声を絞り出す。目を閉じてゆっくり、長く息を吸った。「わかった」

ソーがブルースと相部屋になることを嫌がったのか、それともロキではない誰かと寝室を共有すること自体が気に入らないのか。どちらであってもソーは安堵と謝意を感じて、笑みを浮かべていた。そろりと手を伸ばしてロキの指先に触れる。嫌々そうにだが、それが受け入れられたのを見て、ソーはロキと手を繋ぎ、額を合わせた。

「ありがとう」ソーは呟いた。ロキのこめかみに唇を押しつけて繰り返す。「ありがとう」

ロキはこの好意の印を受け入れた。次に眦に。そして眉にも。「私は父上ではない」囁くほどの声で言う。「あなたを放り出したりはしない」

ソーは瞬き、言葉を失った。古く苦い記憶が蘇ったが、ロキの隠しきれていない皮肉には目を瞑る。一呼吸分を待ち、二つ、三つ分も待って、ロキが不満や怒りを呼吸とともに吐き出すのを待った。その緊張した体から力が抜けてから、口を開く。「お前の寛容さに感謝するぞ、弟よ」

ソーは唇に浮かびそうになる笑みを抑えるのに苦労し、ロキもそれに気がついていた。「そうしてくれ」彼は傲然と顎を突き上げたが、ソーからすればそれすらも可愛らしく見えた。ロキの唇も笑みを隠しきれておらず、ソーは衝動的に唇を寄せていた。「そうしてくれ」

～～～～

ソーは鎧や着替え、部屋の備えつけだった酒瓶などを除き、私物と呼べるものがほとんどなかった。このため、自室からロキの部屋への引っ越しに大した時間はかからなかった。

ソーはロキの部屋に迎え入れられることは光栄なことだと思うようにした。アスガルドでもロキがスヴァルトヘイムで死んだと思って以来、蘇る思い出によって悲嘆に引きずり込まれるのを恐れたソーは弟の私室に足を踏み入れることはなかった。端がほつれたブランケットは、幼少期にそれでテントを張り、キッチンから盗んだ甘味を分け合いながら夜更けまで読書をした思い出が蘇る。しわくちゃになったベッド掛けは、子供の頃に深夜の回廊をロキの部屋まで忍んで歩き、その中に潜り込んでロキを抱きしめて眠った記憶に繋がる。温かいからだと、当時のソーは主張していたが、本当は認めようとしない悪夢に苛まされる弟を守るためだった。互いに相手を騙せたと満足し、互いの温もりに安心していたあの頃。

アスガルドにあったロキの私室に比べればかなり小さな部屋だとはいえ、居心地よさげで魅力的なことに変わりはなかった。ナイトテーブルには魔法で点した温もりのある琥珀色の明かりが幾つかあり、読書がしやすくなっている。かつてロキの私室に飾られていたタペストリーも魔法で詳細まで再現されており、ソーが近くで吟味しなければオリジナルだと思っただろう。

黄ばんだページの本がそこかしこに置かれており、鏡台にも散乱していた。そのどれもにリボンの栞が挟まれている。古い書物のページは今にも千切れそうなほどに角が折られており、余白にはロキの丁寧で細かい文字で注釈が整然と並んでいた。さらに他の書物が鏡台の下に積み重ねられており、ロキだけの知る方法で整理されていることと思われる。

ソーは、ロキが部屋に元々あったダブルベッドをシングルベッド二つに入れ替えていない事実に気を留め、満足そうにした。二人が同じベッドで眠ることは、もう何年も続けられた習慣のようなものだ。幼少の頃から、ロキがソーのベッドに忍び込むこともあれば、ソーがロキのベッドに乱入することもあった。これから先も変わらないのだと、ロキは結論したのかもしれない。

「ロキ」ソーが静かに呼ぶ。ロキが寝る準備をする間、ソーは宇宙を覗く窓のブラインドを引いた。「どのように…？」

どのように進めようか？と聞きたかった。

これまでは、ロキがソーの部屋に滑り込んでいた。酒を酌み交わすためか、ささやかで眠たげなキスを交わすか、あるいは――ロキがその気であればであるが――互いの腕の中で眠るか。なんにしろ、ソーがロキの領域に迎え入れられたのは初めてだ。この新しい住居形態に何らかのルールがあるのならば、ソーは知っておきたかった。また何かを勝手に決めつけ、ロキの不文律を犯して怒りを買うよりも、その方がずっといい。

驚いたことに、ロキは鼻で笑っただけだった。「まさかとは思うが」彼は片方の眉を撥ね上げて言った。「隣の部屋に移動しただけで寝る準備をする方法を忘れたというのではあるまいな？」

ソーはこれを特別なルールなどないのだと取り、笑った。鎧を脱いでロキの服の横の椅子に丁寧に置いてから、互いに流れるような動作で就寝の準備に取り掛かる。お互いにぶつかったりしないのは、このルチーンが子供の頃から行われていたことだからだろう。

二人とも準備が整うと、ソーは下着も取っ払い、先にベッドに入った。アスガルドにあったような厚い毛皮の毛布はなく、あるのは標準的なシーツとふわっとした枕が二つ。寝る分には充分な備えだった。

ロキも同様にすると、指を動かしてナイトテーブルの明かりを一つ残して消した。暗がりをほんのりと照らし出すには充分で、必要とあればバスルームや正面のドアへの道のりに明かりを投げかけてくれるだろう。それからソーの隣に滑り込むと、彼に背中を向け、少しでも触れることがないよう細心の注意を払っていた。

「ロキ？」奇妙な沈黙に困惑して、ソーが小さな声で呼びかけた。

過去、眠りに落ちる間に二人は会話を持った。ロキは深淵へ落ちた後に起こったことをさらに明かしてくれていた。チタウリに捕縛され、ジ・アザーによる拷問についての詳細や、サノスの命令に従って強要された恐ろしく狂った悪行に手を染めたことも。そして、二度とロキをそのような恐怖に晒さない意思表示のようにソーが彼を腕に閉じ込めると、ロキはソーがいなくなった後のアスガルドで起きた様々な出来事を軽やかな口調で語るのだった。宮廷人の馬鹿げたおふざけや、王に謁見を求めた者同士のつまらない諍いなどの話を。

だが、毎回ロキは夜明け前には自室に戻っていき、ソーは弟の温もりを恋しがりながら一人で目が覚めるのだった。だから、こうして同室になったおかげで朝までロキが隣にいるという状況を望めるのだと、彼は密かに期待していたのだ。ロキが柔らかな表情で眠たげに身動ぐ姿を見ることや、その闇夜の色合いの髪に優しく指を通して、目覚めを促すよういくつもの小さなキスを唇に送ることを楽しみにしていた。

ということは、ロキの背が冷たく向けられているのはソーが期待していたものとは程遠いものだということだ。

ロキはルールを定めてはいないかもしれなかったが、やはりこれまで通りとはいかないのかもしれない。彼がソーの部屋を訪れた時は、自分で選んだこと以外はソーに明かすこともなく、本当に無防備な姿は見せてこなかったのだということになる。だが、こうしてソーと同室になったために、ロキの全てが晒されてしまった。ソーは弟がこの期に及んで未だに兄に歓迎されていないと思っている可能性があると考察した。

二人の間にある距離と似つかわしくない沈黙についに耐えられなくなったソーは、手を伸ばしてロキの肩を引いた。何度か促し、ようやくロキが彼の方を向くと、何度もその髪に優しく指を通す。反抗するのが好きなロキのことだから、彼の手を振り払い、背を向けるものと思ったが、ロキはこれまでの夜でそうしたように、とろけるように彼の腕に納まった。

どうやら、ロキには無条件で愛されているのだと、受け入れられているのだと理解させるために、ソーから行動を起こすことが必要不可欠のようだった。

ソーは片方の腕をロキの腰に回し、彼を近くに、安全な所に引き寄せたが、ロキからも手を伸ばされるとは思っていなかった。その指先がソーの頬に羽毛のように軽く当てられる。それは彼がソーの失われた目の縁をなぞる前兆となり、その感触があまりに柔らかく、あまりに優しかったので、ソーの心の何処かが痛んだ。

「ロキ」彼は吐息のように言う。弟が親指で眼帯の縁を辿り、それを外すと、ソーは震える息を短く吸い込んだ。

「夜の間、これは外しておいた方がいい」ロキは呟き、横のナイトテーブルに眼帯を置いた。「皮膚だって呼吸が必要だ」

ソーはその時返答しようとした言葉を呑み込んだ。眼帯をつけたままでいるのはそれで隠された無残な傷口を人目に晒さないためだった。血の塊となった目の残骸は、ヘラを倒せなかった彼の弱さの証である。アスガルドを生贄に、ヘラから逃亡した証。その罪悪は今も彼に重くのしかかっていた。

しかし、この弱さを、ソーが密かに恥辱だと感じているものを曝け出すならば、相手はロキ以外にはなかった。絶体絶命の窮地に於いて、彼の支えとなったロキ。彼の弱い部分を見せることのできる唯一の存在であるロキ。

眼帯を取り去った後、ロキはソーの痣となった目の周りにある再生中の皮膚を親指の腹で慎重に、耐えられないほど優しく撫でた。ソーの傷ついた瞼にささやかなキスを送り、また皮膚を撫でる動作に戻る。

ソーはこの予期しない優しさに喉が詰まったが、ロキの手を止めなかった。ただ弟がまるでソーがこの場にいることを奇跡だと感じているかのように、傷口を撫で続ける様を見つめた。まるでソーが貴重な宝物であり、壊れ物に対するように柔らかな、敬うかのような仕草で触れる様を。ソーもまた、僅かな光に照らされたロキの姿に感動を覚えていた。オーディンの姿を纏ってアスガルドで過ごし、またサカールで寵愛を受けていたことを完全に恨むことはできない。ソーがミッドガルドで見つけた、ビフレストから転落した後のロキは飢え、痩せこけていた。それに比べれば、このロキは昔の瞳の煌めきが戻って来ており、随分と健康そうに見える。

もしも、ソーがロキと一生を過ごしていなければ。笑う時にできる頬のえくぼ、笑みの形、顰められた眉の形。これらを記憶していなかったならば、あの時の弟をソーは認識できていなかったかもしれない。

ゆっくりと、二人は唇を重ねた。その触れ合いは柔らかで温かく、ソーはどちらが先に動いたの分からなかったが、もうそんなことはどうでもよかった。もう一つキスを、またもう一つ。ロキの唇は甘く、熱く彼に押しつけられており、ソーは吐息交じりの喘ぎ声を漏らして、もっととロキを促した。

ロキの胸元に手を滑らせると、ふと、目に入り込む。ソーの部屋で眠ったり、ロキを抱きしめた時には感じられなかった。いつもロキは背を向けるか、今思えば変化の術を用いてソーから隠していたに違いなかった。

だが、この時ロキは変化を解いていた。弱みを見せたソーには自分の弱みを。ソーの眼帯に隠されていた醜い傷跡には、ロキ自身の傷跡を。心臓の上を走る鋸刃のような線は、母を殺したダークエルフがロキの胸を貫いた時のものだった。

あれは幻影ではなかったのか、ソーは愕然とした。ロキが生きていたとわかった時、あれはロキのトリックだったのだと思っていた。だが、ロキは本当に負傷していたのだ。傷跡が残っていること自体、彼の魔力が枯渇していたことの証拠だ。マレキスとの戦いで使い果たし、自分の傷を完全に治療するだけの魔力が残されていなかったのだ。

そのロキを、彼はあの場所に残してきたのだ。スヴァルトヘイムの荒涼とした砂地に置き去りにされ、瀕死の状態で微弱な魔力を使い、時間をかけて自分を癒したロキは、彼だけが知る秘密の抜け道を辿ってアスガルドに体を引きずりながら向かったに違いない。

「ああ、ロキ」ソーは喉の痞えを呑み込み、囁いた。ロキを腕に抱え込むと、その眉間に唇を落とす。「すまなかった」震える息を吸い込み、ロキの唇にもキスを落とす。「俺は何てことを。本当に、すまなかった」

ナイトテーブルの仄かな灯りに浮き彫りになったロキの目は見開かれている。その無言の告白に。ソーの謝罪をその心に受け止めて。

ソーはそれからの数時間、数日間、否、数年間を後悔の言葉で彩ることもできたが、この時は先程ロキがしてくれたように、その傷跡に優しく指先を触れた。意識の全てをその指先に注ぎ込み、傷跡に這わせ、頭を下ろして少し盛り上がった肌にキスを落とす。もう一つ。今や完全に癒えており、かすかな傷跡が残っているだけだ。こんな傷を負わせたことにソーは胸が痛んだが、それ以上に、もう二度とロキをこのような目に遭わせはしないと、自分に誓うのだった。

「愛している」胸の内から込み上げ、懇願するその言葉をソーは囁きかけた。本当にロキを失いかけたのだという証拠を見せつけられた今、ソーはもうその気持ちを隠せない。滅多に口にはしない言葉であり、ずっと昔に心の奥底に埋めて隠そうとしたものだったが、いつだってソーの内で存在し続けた、その言葉を。「愛しているんだ」

ロキはその言葉の裏にある真実を疑っているのか、鼻を鳴らして顔を背けた。ソーが心の底からそんなことを思うなどありえないと思っているのだ。そしてソーがロキの顎に手をかけて目を合わせようとすると、また顔を背ける。今度はその強烈な愛情を包み隠さず表すソーに平静をかき乱されたかのように。

「ロキ」ソーはその顎の角にキスをしながら名を呼ぶ。その下にある柔らかな場所にもキスをする。頬骨にもすると、ロキがようやく彼を向いた。「本気だ。愛している」

「そうか？」ロキは眉を撥ね上げた。ソーの顎を掴み、上向かせて光に当てる。そしてその瞳を探るように見つめた。そこに嘘がないか、本気ではないと示す何らかの兆候、それとももっと悪いことに、ロキを嘲ってはいないか、確認する。それらが見当たらないと分かると、ソーの肩に頭を乗せて、慎重に熟考した。「なら見せてもらおう」やがてロキは静かに言った。「愛しているのだというのなら、その証を見せろ。それとも雷神（サンダラー）とは口先だけか？」これにソーが何の話かと瞬きをすると、ロキはぼそっと続ける。「それとも…線香花火（スパークラー）とでも呼ぼうか」

唐突に、まだ雷を操れなかった幼少期の記憶が蘇り、ソーは唸った。今この状況下で、子供の遊び、可愛らしい火花を撒き散らし、最後には弱々しく終わるものと比べられるとは。それに苛立ちを覚え、気概を示せと言われているのだと思い至る。

「その言葉に制裁を加えてやろうか」ソーはロキのからかい文句に対してそう告げると、肩に乗ったロキの頭を引き寄せ、その唇に荒々しい口づけを送った。ロキの下唇を口に挟んで吸うと、軽く歯を立ててみせた。

大した制裁ではないそれにロキは笑い、ソーはその声を呑み込むようにキスをした。次に何が起こったとしても、先にロキに愛を告白していたことに感謝する。情熱に突き動かされて口にする、陳腐なものとは思われずに済みそうだ。

「ソー？」兄の口づけが彼の唇から離れると、ロキは躊躇いがちに呼んだ。ロキの白い喉に、鎖骨の隆起に。僅かな胸の谷間に唇を這わせ、甘噛みをし、宥めるように舐める。「何も今、というか今夜である必要は――」

ソーはロキの抗議を口づけで封じた。深い口づけは激しく、しとどに濡れており、ロキは息を奪われた。ソーの意図を疑いようがないほどに。

「俺は欲しい」ソーは吐息のような声で告げた。ロキからは離れがたく、その唇の端に小さなキスを繰り返す。「欲しい。お前が欲しい。どれだけお前を愛しているのか、見せてやりたい」ロキと鼻先を擦り合わせてからそのてっぺんにキスをする。「お前も欲しいと言ってくれればだが」

ロキが頷き、同じくらいに明白な欲望をもって身を乗り出すと、ソーは安堵の息を漏らして笑みを浮かべた。かつて二人はこのような関係を頻繁に、しかし内密に持っていた。だがこれらもソーの戴冠式の日程が近づくと、ぐんと減った。オーディンが彼を帝王学や国政術の指導のために呼び求め、残されたロキは陰謀と策略に溺れた。

そしてソーの戴冠式とそれに続いた追放の後は、二人の関係は決定的に変わってしまった。

だが、小さく躊躇いがちなロキのキスを受けて、ソーは二人が今ここに居るのだということを思い出す。二人の関係は変わり果てたままだったが、もっと良いものになれるのだと信じている。この想いを胸に、ソーは先ほど中断した降下を再開した。舌でロキの乳首の周りにぐるりと円を描き、それに大胆に吸いつく。人差し指と親指で摘み、激しく捏ねる。

ロキの口から零れる吐息のような喘ぎ声は甘く、ソーの耳を楽しませた。それを充分堪能してから、ソーはロキの腹に指を這わせ、ゆるりと勃ったペニスに絡みついた。ゆっくりと扱くと、ロキは低く鼻から抜けるような声を上げたので、ソーはそれを大いに愉しんだ。

「ソー」ロキは荒げた呼吸の合間に呟く。ソーの下で震える身体から伝わる振動は、ロキの乳首を含んだソーの口からその勃起を包んだ手の先まで広がった。「ソー！」

それは充分な励みとなり、ソーはキスでロキの身体を辿り続けた。肋骨を左右交互に口づけ、やがてロキの柔らかい腹に辿りつく。そのへそに鼻先を潜り込ませるとソーの髭が擦れたロキが嫌そうな声を出したので、笑ってやった。へそから股の方まではわざと髭の生えた顎を揺らし、その摩擦で赤くなった痕をつけてやる。「兄上、いい加減に――！」ロキが文句を言うと同時にまた笑うと、ソーは彼のペニスのてっぺんにキスを落とし、弟が驚いて息を呑み、言葉を中断させたことに満足する。亀頭とその先端にある括れに舌を這わせ、真珠のように湧き出た液体を舐めとる。小さな悲鳴を上げてロキが腰を動かすと、ソーは彼の脚の下に腕を回しこみ、その腰をベッドに押さえつけた。陰茎の下にある陰嚢にキスをし、睾丸を片方ずつ口に含んでから再び陰茎に舌を這わせる。ロキが抱いているかもしれない躊躇を呑み込む勢いで一気にペニスを咥えると、ロキが好むやり方で柄元まで呑み込んだ。ロキと視線が合うと、それを捉えたまま音を出しながら吸ってやる。

「ああっ！」ロキはすすり泣きのような声を上げ、ソーの手の中で腰を震わせた。ソーが吸ったり、舐めたり、撫でたりを繰り返す間、ずっと感じ入った喘ぎ声を低く漏らしている。黒い毛に鼻を擦りつけながらペニスの根本にキスをして、その長さに沿ってゆるやかに扱いてやる。その手の内で激しく震えたロキが、無理、無理、もうイキそう、と息を切らせると、ソーはロキの腹から胸をキスで辿りながら、やがてロキの唇に辿りつき、甘く優しい口づけを送った。弟の脚が腰に回されて踵で尻のふくらみを押されると、ソーは昔を思い出して感激した。まるで、離れ離れになどなったことのなかったようだ。ロキが彼に腕を回し、その背中を大きく撫ぜると、ソーはロキの口内で喘ぐ。恋しかった。ロキが恋しく、彼を愛することが恋しくて仕方なかったのだ。

「ロキ」ソーはロキの項を支えるように持って、囁く。空いた手でその頭を抱えるように持った。何からも守ってやりたい、大切な宝もの。「ロキ」

二人は穏やかで優しいキスを繰り返した。唇に、頬に、首筋に。そして躊躇いがちに、しかし探るように触れ合う。肌の感触や味、互いが漏らす声を改めて発見する。だが、ソーはもう待てないとばかりにロキに腰を押しつけ、互いの興奮の証が触れ合うと、その懐かしくも絶妙な、荒い摩擦の感触に、感じ入った吐息を漏らした。

「いい」ロキ自身、耐えきれずに囁く。ソーの動きに合わせて背中をしならせた。その表情があまりに夢見るようで、ソーはそのかわいらしい唇にもっとキスをしてやりたくなった。「もう、いいから」

「何か、入りやすくする物はないか？」ソーは囁きかけて、ロキの顎や首筋にキスを落としながらも、二人の陥ったリズムを壊したくなく、性器を緩やかな動作で擦り合わせ続けた。

「戸棚に」ロキは何とか言葉にする。ソーはロキの肩甲骨の下に手を置いたまま、空いた手をナイトテーブルへ伸ばし、引き出しを開ける。弟との繋がりを失うのが嫌で、彼はロキの頬や鼻に調子っぱずれのキスを繰り返しながら、手探りで引き出しの中を探った。ロキはじれた溜息を吐いて、兄の手に小瓶を召喚してやった。

小瓶の中身が半分になっていることに気が及んだソーは、眉を引き寄せた。「何故こんな物を持っている？」意図していたよりも慳貪な声音で尋ねていた。実際に訊きたかったのは、他に誰と寝ていたのか、という問いだったが。

ロキは意図を正しく察したのか、呆れた顔をした。「まるで自慰という概念を知らないかのような口振りだな」彼は言う。これは皮肉な発言だ。なにしろ、彼はソーがその概念をよく心得ているのだと知っている。過去、弟が長く留守にした折にはソーがその名を呼びながら自分の猛りを鎮めている場面に出くわしたのは一度ではない。ソーの困惑した表情に、彼は加える。「この艦に乗り込んだ最初の夜に兄上とこんなことは、到底できなかったし…欲求は満たしたかったし、な」

あの夜にこうなることは可能だったということを、ソーは黙っていた。抱擁を交わした後、ロキに求められればソーは応えていた。ソーだってロキを求めていたのだから。だが、あの時には今の二人のような、互いに対する理解はなかった。ロキの言葉を額面通りに受け取り、ソーはとりあえず頷いておいた。小瓶に入った香油を指で掬いだし、根元から先端までたっぷりと濡らした。

「自分でする時、俺のことを思い浮かべたか？」ソーは低い声で尋ね、体を下方にずらしてロキの固く閉じた蕾に指を一本添えると、弟が小さく鳴いた。「ここに指を入れる時、俺がどうやってお前の中に入り込んで」ロキの中に指を一本押し込み、すぐにもう一本足す。「…満たしたか、思い出したか？」

「あ…した、かも」ロキはきつそうに息を吸い、兄の腕を強く掴んだ。「一度や二度は」

「ほう？」ソーは指を曲げて中を探る。息を呑んだロキは目を見開き、背を弓なりにしならせた。「一度だったか？」言って、ソーは問いかける度に指を動かした。「それとも二度か？」

「もっとあったかも」ロキの息は震えており、ソーの下でその肢体も震えていた。「ソー。ソー、頼むから…」

ソーは殊更残念そうな顔をした。「では、いったい何度だったんだ、ロキ？」そう言って、指を引き抜こうとする。こうして彼に翻弄されるロキはあまりに愛らしく、ソーはどうしても意地悪をしてやりたくなる。このゲームをできる限り長引かせ、ロキが体を震わせながら懇願するまで続けたくなるのだ。

中から出て行こうとするのを阻止しようと、ロキは兄の手を引っ掴んだ。だが、その結果ソーの指がもっと深くまで押し入ったので、彼は驚いて声を上げていた。「いつもだ！」ロキは頬を赤くして、すすり泣くように言った。

満足気に喉を鳴らしたソーは指をもっと奥へ押し込み、ロキをもっと鳴かせる特別な場所を探る。「それ見ろ」彼はロキの口内を舐め、吐息のような喘ぎ声を飲み込みながら言った。「お前には真実が似合う」

ロキがこれに反論するかのように両目を眇めた瞬間、彼が長広舌を始める前に、ソーは三本目の指を加えた。その衝撃に息を呑んだロキを堪能しながら、ソーは彼を慎重に開く。最後に体を繋げてから長すぎる時間が経っていた。

「もういい」ロキが呻く。兄が四本目の指を加えようと僅かに手を引いた時、ソーの腕に爪を食い込ませて言った。「もういいから、早く――」

ソーも我慢の限界に来ていた。脚を開き、彼を欲しがるロキの姿に、ソーはゆっくりと指を引き抜きながらも息を切らせていた。自分の猛りにも香油を塗り、腰を動かして一番良い角度を見つけてから、ゆっくりとロキの中に挿入する。きつく、濡れた熱に包まれる感触を味わいつつも、ロキがソーの大きさを受け入れようと、痛みに顔を顰めると動きを止めた。

「ロキ」心配げにその名を呼んだが、ロキはキスでその声を奪った。ソーの背中に添えた手と腰の動きで先を促す。

ロキが順応するなり、ソーの尻を掴んで焦れたように引っ張り込むことなど、見えていたはずだった。ロキが素早い動きでソーをもっと強く、もっと奥に引き込むと、二人は同時に大きく喘ぎ声を上げていた。ほどなくソーは全身をロキの中に収め、ロキも彼を引き寄せるのを止めた。完全に動きを止めている。

「ロキ？」ソーが囁く。見ればロキの眦には涙が溜まっており、彼はそれらをキスで優しく拭った。「痛いのか？キツイか？」

ロキの腕がソーの首に回され、彼が体を引くのを阻止した。「違う、私は…ただ、もう二度とこうすることはないだろうと」その吐息があまりに熱く、不安定に揺れていて、ソーはロキの顎を上へ向けて目を合わせていた。

「今、している」ソーは安心させるように言って、彼の唇に触れる程度のキスをした。「これからも、する。お前が望む限り」そうして緩やかに腰を前方に押し進めると、ロキは長い呻き声を上げる。ロキの首筋に、その顎に、そして耳朶に唇をそっと這わせ、彼が声を抑えるために唇をきつく噛みしめていることに気がついた。「ああ、これはいかんな」ソーはにやりと笑んで断言した。

「何がいけない――」ロキが切り出すと、その瞬間を狙ってソーがその口に舌を這わせた。促されてロキが口を開くのを待ち、荒々しく口内を舌で探り、貪る。「この船には、あっ、人がたくさん乗っているんだぞ」下と同じくらいにきつく緊張した声でロキは言ったが、ソーは構わず腰を進め、彼の唇から洩れた声に興奮した。

「だからこそ、愛を交わす物音には慣れているだろう」ソーは安心させようと笑みを浮かべている。これほど多くの人が押し込められた居住区で、それは避けようがないだろう。実際、彼らも何度かそれらしい物音を耳にしていた。「だから弟よ、声を聞かせてくれ。お前の快感のほどを教えてくれ」

彼が大きく腰を突き上げると、ロキは悲鳴を上げた。その声は甘く可憐に聞こえた。荒々しく突き上げると、ロキは締めつけられたように息を呑んで背中に爪を立てて引っ掻いた。朝には傷になっているだろうが、長期に渡って失われていたロキを手に入れたこと、彼を埋め尽くしていること、そして再び一つになれたことに気を持っていかれているソーにとってはどうでも良かった。

ロキも快感に溺れて声を抑えることも忘れている様だが、キスを強請るのは憶えている様で、ソーが突く毎に上体を起こして唇を合わせ、不器用で熱く湿ったキスを交わすのだった。ソーはそれを甘んじて受け入れ、弟の唇や顎、鼻の頭にも口づけを送って散々に甘やかしてやった。ロキがこれほどに貪欲にソーの口づけを強請るのは長らく見ていなかった。そしてロキが、お願い兄上、お願い、と懇願すると、ソーはロキの口内に舌を押し込み、腰間の突きに合わせて、熱くしっとりとした、ひどく深い口づけを送った。互いの口を密封するかのように繋ぎ合わせ、ロキの上げる鳴き声を呑み込んでその肺から息を奪った。

「ソー」ようやく体を離すと、ロキは必死に息を吸いながら呼んだ。「ソー！」頭の横に置かれたソーの手首に唇を触れる。その肘の内側にも柔らかく。そして、ソーが更に体を繋げようと二人の指を絡め合わせると、ロキは重ねられたその手にも唇を押しつけた。その動作があまりに甘いので、ソーも同じようにもう片方の重ねられた手に唇を落とし、次に肩に移動する。鎖骨の窪みに、その眉に。

弟は美しかった。繰り返されるキスにイチゴのように赤くなった唇に、額に張りついた黒い髪、薔薇色に染まるのは頬だけでなく、首から胸元にかけてまで。ソーは、そのあられもない姿から目を逸らすことができずにいたが、その時になって危うく彼を失いかけのだということが胸を打つ。嫉妬と怒り、最終的に大した意味を持たなかったつまらない意地の張り合いによって失うところであった。

泣き出したいのを我慢して、彼はロキの首筋に顔を埋め、その肩を抱き寄せた。弟がここにいるのだと、これがソーの心よりの願望が見せた夢幻ではないと確認する。「ロキ」ソーは囁きかける。弟の肌の温もりを感じ、その喘ぎ声、首にきつく回されたロキの腕、その存在の証を噛みしめる。「ロキ、ロキ、ロキ――」

「大丈夫」ロキが言う。兄に雁字搦めに抱き潰されながらも、一言も文句を言わない。片手でソーの背中を撫で下ろし、腰の括れに、その脇に、小さく円を描くように撫でつける。「大丈夫だよ、兄上。大丈夫、私たちは大丈夫」

ソーの耳のてっぺんに、そのこめかみに唇を押しつけ、ソーの髪に指を通したロキはそのまま彼の項を撫で下ろす。立場が逆転したように、ロキの手の平はソーの肌に温もりと安心感を与えた。

そして、ロキの言葉と温かい手に充分慰められた後、ソーは涙を強く呑み込んでロキと視線を合わせるために頭を上げた。二人は優しく、ゆったりとした口づけを交わした。「ああ、大丈夫だ」ロキの口内に囁きかけ、ロキも同じく「私たちは大丈夫」と囁きかけてくるのに元気づけられた。

保証を得たソーは、目の前の快楽に意識を戻す。だが、改めてロキを愛することを学ぶのは未知の飛行艇を操縦するのに似ていた。ロキの「もっと速く」の叫びに対してソーの突きが効率よくなるわけではなく、それは「もっと強く」でも「優しく押すんだ」でもうまくいかない。苛立ちが募り、ソーはロキの脚を肩に引っ掛けて腰の角度を変えた。結果、ロキはソーの腰に強くしがみつき、深い所からせりあがるような喘ぎ声を褒美にくれた。

「もっと」ロキは目を見開いて懇願した。「これ、ソー、もっと！」

ソーの下で身体をくねらせるロキの姿が愛しすぎて、ソーはその願いを叶えてやることしかできない。腰で彼の身体を半分に折り曲げ、突くたびにロキが呼吸を引き攣らせる様に酔いしれる。可能な限りロキに快感を与えるために腰の角度を調節した。ロキが高い喘ぎ声を上げてソーをきつく締めると、彼も快感に身を震わせた。

数年振りに体を重ねる時は優しくすると意図していたソーであったが、ロキはいつだって彼を駆り立てるのが得意だった。それでも激しい突きの合間にロキの足首にキスをするのを忘れない。その踵や優美な足の甲にも。だんだんと激しくなる性行の中にも、ソーは優しさを求めていた。

激しさは確実に増している。短い時間で彼の突き上げは速度と強度を増し、ロキは枕に赤く染まった顔を埋め、悲鳴を抑えるために布地を噛みしめていた。ロキの押し殺した悲鳴はソーの腹の底で燃える炎に油を注ぐだけで、一度、二度、三度目の強靭な突きで枕でも誤魔化しきれない呻き声を喉の奥から引き出した。それからロキの脚を掴み、下ろす。またソーの腰に回すように促す。そのままロキが彼に跨る姿を眺めようと態勢を変え、初めにロキが彼にやったようにその尻を掴んで腰を押しつけてやろうと、繋がりをもっと深めようとした。

「だめだ」ロキが首を振り、ソーの手首を掴んだ。「あっ、もうイキそう、兄上、無理――」

今態勢を変えてはこのリズムを壊すことになる。ソーは了承したと頷いた。そのままの体勢でロキの性器がぴくりとその腹の上で動くのを見ていると、弟がそれを手に握り、歯を食いしばり、首の筋が浮き上がるのを目の当たりにした。「ソー」彼は息を切らせていた。「あ、私、ああっ！」

ソーがロキの手の上から握りしめ、その動きに合わせる。それだけでロキが峠を越えるには事足りたようで、一度、二度と扱くと、ロキは悲鳴を上げて二人の合わせた拳の間から精をこぼして身を震わせた。その白濁は彼の腹と胸、顎先にまで飛び、ソーはそれを熱心に舐めとった。

「よかったか？」ソーはにやりと笑ってロキの唇を舐め、息の切れた口づけを交わした。

「よ、よかった…」ロキは同意したが、すぐに眉を顰める。なにしろ、ソーはまだ動いていたのだから。「兄上、待って――」

ロキが先に果てたことに満足してはいたが、ソーも解放を望んでいるのだ。腰を前方に突き出し、押しつけ、突きあげ、速度を上げて解放の余韻に慄くロキが過ぎた快感に身悶えながら「だめ、無理、ソー、これだめっ」とすすり泣いても止められなかった。無理なものか、ロキにはできる、こうするべきだ、とソーは徐々に勢いをつけ、とうとうひと際狂暴な動作で突き上げると、ロキの中で果てた。震え、快感が背骨を駆け上り、ロキの中に溢れるほどの種を注ぎ込んだ。視界が星で埋め尽くされたままロキの口を求めて見当外れな場所に鼻を突っ込もうとすると、ロキが彼の顔を引っ張り寄せて唇を合わせてきた。二人は呼吸も荒く、震えるキスを交わした。

呼吸が整い始め、ソーが二人の身体を繋げたまま、横向きの心地よい態勢に変えた後、「よかったか？」ロキが尋ねる。その唇はソーが得意げと形容する他ない笑みを浮かべている。

ソーはロキに唇を寄せ、「大満足だ」と言った。愛しげに、慕わしげにその鼻の頭に小さなキスを繰り返した。

二人は長い時間をそのようにキスを交わして過ごした。互いの頬骨に。僅かに寄せられた眉間に。甘い唇に、ひとつひとつ柔らかで穏やかな。そしてソーが大切な宝物を扱うようにロキの項に優しく抱え込むような手を添えると、ロキは返答のようにソーの頬に手を添えた。どちらもその感情を言葉に出すことはなかった。

やがて、キスは眠たげで緩やかなものに変わる。唇を触れ合わせ、空気を分け合い、好意を囁き合うものに。ソーはゆっくりと腰を引き、ロキを傷つけないように中から出て行こうとしたが、ロキは直ちに彼の腰に腕を巻きつけた。

「行かないで」ロキが囁く。「中にいて」

私と繋がれていて、とロキは言った。耳から頬に拡がった薔薇色が首まで染め上げている。

ソーは彼の耳から首へ、その鮮やかな色合いを唇で追いかた。「そうしよう」囁き、ロキの脚をもう少し高く抱え上げて繋がりを深めた。二人の手を繋ぎ合わせ、指を絡め合い、できるだけ多く繋がりを持った。

そして、二人が眠りに落ちる前にロキが羽毛のように軽い仕草で二人の繋ぎ合わせた拳に唇を触れ、自分の心臓の上で重ね合わせたとしても、ソーは何も言わなかった。ただロキの温もりに潜り込むように身を寄せ、弟が無事であり、ここにいるのだと、その認識だけで安眠を約束されたような気持ちになっていた。指先に感じるロキの鼓動が何よりの証拠だった。

～～～～

彼らはその夜のうちに、さらに二度愛を交わした。二回目は共に目覚めた。ソーがもう少し居心地の良い態勢を求めて身動ぎした時にロキも起きたので、性急さが治まった後の緩やかで優しい交わりだった。三度目はさらに優しいものであり、こちらはソーが我欲に任せ、ロキの所在を、その愛の所在を確認したがり、起こされた弟は眠たげに微笑みながら兄に身を任せたのだった。

それが終わる頃には、ロキはソーに打ち込まれた杭に身悶え、脚を震わせていた。ロキがその夜何度目かの「もう無理」の言葉を囁き、それがソーの体力についていけなくなった言葉なのか、もう絞り出す物が何も残っていないという訴えなのか、それが決定打となって、ソーは互いの身体をベッドに横たえ、共に眠りに落ちることにしたのだった。

「最悪だ」今になってロキは言う。寝返りを打とうと体を離した弟が鼻にしわを寄せる。「兄上、べたべたするぞ」ソーが動かずにいると、ロキはその胸を両手で押した。「いい加減どいてくれ」

さっと時計を見れば、もう少しで夜明け。起きて活動し始めるには早すぎる時間だったので、ソーはあくびをすると、ロキの髪に愛しげに口づけをした。「べたべたするのも、半分はお前のせいだろ」眠たげな笑みを浮かべる。

ソーがあまりに遠慮なく告げたことに驚いたか、ロキは黙り込んだ。鋭い言葉で反撃されることを待たずに、ソーはロキを引き寄せると、今度は弟の鼻の頭にキスをする。残っている目を僅かに開くと、ちょうどロキの頬が赤く染まる瞬間を見ることができた。「もっとべたべたさせようか？」尋ね、彼は空いた手でロキの腰で指を二本立てて、ゆっくりと散歩をするように歩かせる。その動きはのんびりとしていたが、同時に誘惑的だ。

「す、するが」ロキは兄にまた情熱的なキスを許したが、押し返した。「後でだ。この船では責任ある立場だということを忘れていないか？」ロキは伸びてきたソーの手を叩き落とし、脚をベッドから下ろすと、今日一日の準備に取り掛かろうとした。

ソーはめげずにロキの指先をちょいちょいと引っ張った。「ロキ、ベッドに戻って来い。そんなに急ぐ必要はない。船の仕事だって待ってくれる」

二人は何週間もかけて、彼らの民やサカールの者たちの需要を満たすために駆け回り、艦船が万事正常に稼働していることを確認してきた。一休みする時間を取るに値する働きだろう。

他の者たちは認めないのかもしないが、ソーはロキが舞台裏で物事がスムーズに運ぶように動いていたのを知っていた。人の目の届かないところで頑張るのがロキだ。それを見てきたソーであったから、弟には休んでもらいたかった。ロキが溜め息をついてベッドに潜り込み、ソーの腕とシーツの中に戻ってくると、彼は思わずにやけてしまった。

「でも…発電機が」ロキは温かい兄の腕の中で急速に眠気に支配されながらも、ぶつぶつと呟いた。「コーグの話していたエンジンのことも――」

「ブルースに任せろ」ソーは彼のつむじにキスを落としながら言った。内心、後でブルースに借りを返さなければ、と溜め息をつく。彼らが点検に現れないことで、コーグはブルースに助けを求めることだろうから。

だが、ロキが彼の横で体を落ち着け、まるでソーのために作られた存在であるかのようにぴったりと寄り添うと、ソーはどんな代償を払うことになっても構わないと思うのだった。


	5. 賠償

ロキが隣にいることで、夜はもう少し安らかなものになった。以前より、炎や灰と邪悪な黒い刃の夢は見なくなっていた。一度それが起こった時、ソーは恐怖に引き攣った表情のまま目を開いたが、常ならぬ優しさでロキが彼の背を擦っていた。大丈夫だ兄上、大丈夫、と囁きかける声と額に感じた唇の感触に、ソーは弟の腕の中で再び眠ることができたのだ。

夜が平穏に過ぎるようになり、日中も同じく過ぎてゆくと、ソーの心を煩わせるものは、艦船の維持と民衆の健康、そして――これは公然と認めようとはしないが――弟との関係の修復のみだった。確かにロキはソーをその生活の中に、そして褥の中に受け入れてくれたかもしれなかったが、ソーが彼に抱く感情と同等の物を抱いてくれているとは限らなかった。

次の一週間を、ソーは何の解決策も浮かばないまま、セイリリス星人に探知されないよう、センタウリⅡのスターシステムをほんの少し過ぎたところに浮かぶ、惑星セイリリスの裏側を慎重に通り過ぎることに専念した。今のところ、好戦的だと知られている種族の探知を避け、ステルスモードと行程調整に頼るという作戦は成功している。なにしろ、ステイツマンは主に輸送艦であり、火力は微々たるものしか持ち合わせていないのだ。艦が攻撃された場合、頼れるものはほぼなかった。ステイツマンの上甲板の要所にはレーザー砲塔が設置されてはいるものの、機動性の高く、高度な兵器を搭載された小型艦を相手に敵いはしないだろう。おそらく、本来ステイツマンのような艦船は周囲を小型の軍艦で固められ、エスコートされるべき艦なのだろう。だが、この艦を奪えただけでも幸運だったのだ。軍艦のエスコートなど求められたはずもなかった。

「次の給油拠点を見つけた」セイリリスを通過して、前方が再び開けた時に、ロキが宣言した。ロキの提供した座標に従って進むと、やがてブリッジの大きな出窓に小さめの惑星が映った。その周辺を小さな点がいくつも漂っていたが、ステイツマンが近づくにつれ、それらは様々なデザインと規模を持つ宇宙船だと知れた。

アスガーディアンとサカールの元反乱軍の者たちから成る混成チームである、ブリッジの乗組員たちの間から歓声が上がった。なにしろ、ここ数週間というもの、彼らは何度もコースの調整をしなければならなかったのだから。ミッドガルドに到着するのはまだ数ヶ月は先のことだったが、この艦船のサイズと運んでいる命の数を考慮すると、コモドールでやったようにワームホールを潜る近道を使用するのはリスクが高すぎた。へたをすれば、デブリや隕石に接触し、艦は木端微塵になってしまうだろう。小惑星領域も問題だ。これらを避けるため、もうすでに幾度か後退し、安全なルートを探して遠回りをする羽目になっていた。

「船を着けても安全か？」ソーはロキの肘に軽く手を置いた。「それとも、先にコモドールを向かわせた方がいいか？」

これまでの休憩地点ではステイツマンそのものを停泊させるよりは小型艇で向かい、燃料の交渉や交易条件の決定などを行ってきた。最初の頃は幾つかの星の原住民には交易を断られたり、予期せぬ攻撃性を見せられたりしたものだった。

「この惑星は航行中の艦船が停泊可能な開港場を持つことで知られている」ロキは答えた。「現地人と行人の間での暴力沙汰に対し、厳しい法律がある」

それはステイツマンごと来港するに足りる情報であり、ソーは頷いていた。ブリッジから惑星の大気圏への突入を見守る。

乗組員らが着陸態勢に入り、大型艦船用の港にゆったりとした速度で接近する間、窓から見えた既視感を覚える景色にソーは感嘆せざるをえない。聳え立つ尾根、密集する森林地帯とどこまでも続く青い空があまりにアルフヘイムを連想させたので、ソーは便宜上この星をアルフヘイム=ベータと呼ぶことにした。現地の言語で「裂け谷」を意味する複雑で音楽的な響きを持った名称を前に、ひどく色褪せた呼び名になってしまうが、ソーが他に思い浮かべていたノット=アルフヘイムやアルフヘイム=ツーの名称よりは余程いいだろう。

「船の点検をしてもらうべきだ」ステイツマンが無事に入港し、港の職員が給油を急ごうとする中、ロキが言った。舷門の基部に立ったロキが胸の前で腕を組み、ステイツマンの現状を考えて渋い表情になった。「機会のある内に」

ソーは彼に頷きかけ、手配を任せた。ほどなくして、アルフヘイム=ベータに所属する整備士のチームが到着した。一時間ほどで、彼らは惑星大気圏突入の際にエンジンを熱量から守るフラップの損傷が激しいこと、エンジンのうち一つが恐ろしい勢いで燃料漏れを起こしていたことと、他に幾つかの問題を発見していた。

「整備士の言っていた問題は確認できたか？」ソーはロキが艦船のブリッジから戻ってくるなり尋ねた。

「ああ」ロキは不安そうに片手を弄りながら答える。安心させるようにソーがその手を取った。「彼らの話していた通りだ。耐熱フラップの劣化は常用の弊害だが、エンジンやその他の問題は…おそらく、アスガルドを去る直前にヘラが召喚したあの巨大な刃に貫かれたせいだろう」

ソーはビフレスト下の海から出現して、ステイツマンの船体を深々と貫いた禍々しい刃を思い出す。その裂け目をアスガルドの整備士たちが一時的に継ぎ合せたのだが、どうやらヘラは見た目以上の損害を出していたようだ。「姉上らしい餞別だな」ソーは苦々しく言った。

「ああ…『何千もの命が失われるでしょう船への損害をどうぞ、親愛なる姉より』」と、ロキはヘラの低く滑らかな声音をまねて言った。「ここまで来れたのは実に幸運だったと言われたよ」ロキの声が唐突に静かになる。ヘラによる最後の攻撃の重大性に今になって気づき始めたようだ。「問題はこれからどう対処するかだ」

「許可しろ」ソーがしっかりと告げた。「彼らの提案する修理、船体の修復全部だ。安全な航行が可能になるまでここで停泊する」この艦はアスガルドの未来と希望を運んでいるのだ。万全な態勢を整えずにミッドガルドへ急いだところで、途中で何かがあってはいけなかった。

当然、それは彼らが給油や休養目的の寄港ではなく、この星に長期滞在することを意味していた。

ソーはアトリウムに民衆を集め、滞在期間が延びたこととその理由について話した。不安そうにしている者が数人いたが、多くはしばしの自由を得られたことに喜びを示していた。ステイツマンから陸地に上がり、新鮮な空気を吸えるというだけでも解放感がある。もっとも、あまり遠くまで行かないことと、冒険心をくすぐられても夜には船に戻るよう指示しておく。

「修復工事に最低三週間はかかるって話だけど」ヴァルキリーがソーに近づいて言った。彼は通路の先で艦船の給油と修理の様子を監督していた。

ちらりとロキを見やれば、整備士たちと何やら交渉をしている様子。ロキの交渉術をよく知っているソーは、それを見て優しく微笑んだ。整備士チームの親方がロキの出した条件に憤慨したように両手を上げてから、渋々と握手を交わす。「二週間だろうな」ソーは言った。

「その間どうするつもり？ここの許可が下りればだけど、良かったら私たちと一緒に狩りに行かない？」ヴァルキリーが後方に控えるコーグ、ミークとブルースに頷きかける。どうやら、すでに狩猟会のメンバーを集めていたようだ。

最後に誘われたことに対して、ソーは怒りを感じなかった。アルフヘイム=ベータの景色を見渡し、考える。

聳え立つ山肌を滑り落ちる水簾と、停泊所周辺の街並みの先には目の届く限り拡がる森林が生い茂っている。また、建築美も立派なもので、屹立する尖塔の石工術は洗練されており、その幾つかの先端には灯りが点されている。まるでこの土地の光と希望を象徴する標のように。アスガルドが黄金であったところ、アルフヘイム=ベータは石工であったが、その光景は奇妙に懐かしいものだった。ソーはかつて栄華を極めた祖国を恋しく思い、それが灰燼に帰した記憶が襲いかかった。だが、通路の先に立つロキを一目見て思い出す。彼は彼の民、彼の弟、彼の故郷を共に連れてきた。それだけで、彼を呑み込もうとした闇は後退していった。

少なくとも、この星は先日訪れた場所と比べれば、かなり良い場所だ。先日訪れた名も無き星は侘しい場所であり、どうやら給油拠点と魔窟としての機能しかないようだった。なにしろ、あまりに多くの者が路上に立ち、まずい酒を飲みながら屯っているか、商売女が唇を突き出し、腰をくねらせ、彼らを誘惑しようとしていた。その時は、誘惑するならば俺がやる、とばかりに思わずロキを脇に引き寄せていたが、その時からもっと穏やかな種類の誘惑について考え始めていた。

そうなれば、この背景はソーが計画を実行に移すのに、これ以上望めないものであった。

「若りし日に俺は戦を求めていた」ソーは思案気に言った。「だが、今はもっと別の求愛をしようと思っている」すでにロキと体を重ねているとはいえ、心からの誠実な求愛行動に繋げないのは怠慢だろう。それに、ロキの身体だけでなく、心も完全にソーのものになったとは言い切れない。

彼はすぐにロキに視線を据えず、ゆっくりと弟に向かって目を動かしたのだが、抜け目のないヴァルキリーはその視線を追った。

「あれ。てっきりもう…」ヴァルキリーが切り出したが、一拍置いて反芻する。「まあ、いいわ。存分にどうぞ」ソーの胸に拳を叩きつけて言う。「幸運を祈るわ。たっぷりと必要だと思うから」それから鼻で笑うようにすると、寄せ集めの狩人たちと共に通路を去っていった。

彼らの去り際にヘイムダルが頷きかける。彼はこれまで通りの態度で船の通路の入り口に立っていた。剣の柄に手を置き、ステイツマンの門番として立つその姿は、彼がビフレストの番をしていた頃を彷彿とさせ、ソーを安心させた。ヘイムダルは船を行き来する者たちをその千里眼で見つめていた。

「それでは兄上」整備士たちに仕事を任せてきたロキが声をかける。ソーは通路を下りて彼のもとへ向かった。「どうやら二週間の時間を潰す必要があるようだ。何をする？」

「何か提案はあるか？」ソーが尋ねる。先程の狩猟も良さそうだったが、ソーはこの時間をロキを過ごすと決めていたので、まずは弟が望むことをさせてやりたかった。

「この領域の統治者に謁見を求めるのもいいかもしれないな」ロキがのんびりと提言する。「彼らに取り入って、滞在中にこの地について学ぶのも悪くない。せっかく再出発が延期されたのだからな」

悪くない案ではあったが、実行すればロキと二人きりになる機会はないだろう。二人は宮廷にありがちな息の詰まる議事や面倒な空騒ぎに時間を奪われ、ソーはきちんとロキに求愛できる状況を失うことになる。

「俺に…別の案がある」ソーが言った。ロキの案に文句があるのではなく、その結果に異論があるだけなのだと示すように、ロキの背を宥めるように擦る。

「ほう？」ロキが疑わしげに言う。「兄上の素晴らしい案とやらを教えていただこうか」

その様子にソーは一瞬沈黙したが、すぐに答えていた。「俺とマーケットに行こう」ソーが言う。「まだ船の必需品を補充する機会を持てていなかったし、こっちのほうが――」鼻の頭にしわを寄せる。「――王族を訪問するよりよほど刺激的だろう」ソーはロキの肩に腕を回して加えた。「それに、それはもう何年もやってきたことじゃないか」

「王族を訪問するのと、王族であるのと、かなりの差異があると思うが」ロキは鼻を鳴らしていたが、兄に手を引かれて通路を進むことに異論はないようだった。「それで、どうやってマーケットを見つけるつもりだ？」

地元の洋服屋と通りがかりの吟遊詩人にコインを一枚ずつやると、二つのマーケットについて情報が入った。しばしの相談後、二人はステイツマンが入港した場所の東にある大きい方のマーケットに向かうことにした。資源が限られているため、最初の数日はなるべく買い物を控え、マーケットの店頭を渡り歩くだけにすることに、二人は同意していた。

マーケットそのものが視界に入る前に、その香りがソーの鼻孔に届いていた。

様々なスパイスの混ざった香りや、香ばしいパンに甘いパイの匂いが空気中を漂って彼らに届いた。他にもとろけるように甘そうな蜂蜜の匂い。こちらは子供たちに人気の棒に巻きつけ飴のように固めた菓子や、ナッツに絡めた贅沢な甘味にでも使われているのだろうか。より仄かに香るのはワインの熟成する深く、コクのある芳香。ソーはまた後日、このワインを売る店舗を探そうと心に決めていた。

マーケットに近づくにつれ、それ自体が見応えのある光景だと知る。彩り豊かな長旗が各店舗のズック製の天幕の縁から垂れ下げられており、各通りの狭い道幅の両脇には様々な道具や小物、色鮮やかな反物が置かれたテーブルが所狭しと並んでいる。甘味やドライフルーツが山盛りに入れられた篭。炒め物やロースト、グリルなど、店番が食料を調理している所もある。分厚いソーセージやきつね色に焼けた肉の串刺しなどから上る湯気だけで、ソーはよだれが出そうになった。

「ようこそ！」ソーの左手から声が上がった。「この谷の中で最大のマーケットへ！」

彼らに呼びかけ、手招きをする男はしなやかな長身で、勇ましい鼻梁と尖った耳など、アルフヘイムのリョースアールヴルと驚くほどよく似ていた。彼のような優雅な顔の造作はこの地の原住民固有のものなのだろうか、ソーは外見の似通った種族を一番多く見かけていた。ここでも店番をし、商品を並べる者たちの多くがそうだ。

「こちらへどうぞ」ソーがきょとんとしていると、男は二人をマーケットの奥へと導いた。「私はアルヴェロンと申します。どうぞ何なりとお申しつけください。何をお探しですかな？」

どうやら、このアルヴェロンは巨大なマーケットの案内人か何かのようだ。「武器を」ソーは速攻で口に出していた。この星の武器職人の腕がニダヴェリアのドワーフたちに匹敵するものか、興味があるのだ。それと同時に、ロキも口を開いていた。「書物を」

アルヴェロンは一瞬だけ口籠ったが、すぐに満面の笑顔を見せた。「このマーケットには何でもあります」そう主張して、彼は混雑した通りを案内する。焼きたてでバターの香ばしい匂いのするパンや菓子を売る屋台の並ぶ道を通ると、ソーは数種類を選んで、二袋分も購入していた。別の通りではナッツやフルーツの入った四角に切られたキャンディーやチョコレートの詰め合わせ、他の菓子類が所狭しと並べられている。

「そんなに景気良く買う前に、それらが実際に私たちにも食べられるものなのか確認した方が良くないか？」ロキが眉を撥ね上げて言ったが、その口角は今にも愛しげな笑みの形を作りそうにひくついている。興味をそそられ、彼の視線が止まった菓子類をソーが選んでいることに気がついているようだ。

ほどなく、鍛冶屋の炉から舞い上がる眩しい火の粉と圧倒的な熱が感じられるようになる。だが、そこに到着するなり、ソーは落胆していた。アルフヘイム=ベータの武器は、すでに船に積まれているものと大差ないようだった。だが、ロキがさりげなく彼の腰を慰めるように擦ると、すぐに機嫌を直した。言葉がなくても、鍛冶屋を訪れたソーの意図を察していてくれたことに。

その後、三人は書物や繊細な小間物が並ぶ区域に到着する。マーケットの奥まった位置にあり、頭上には木の枝が作る自然の天蓋と商品を守るように掲げられたタペストリーが広がっている。マーケットの外周に見られた店舗や飯屋とは雲泥の差だった。

ロキは兄の耳元でアルヴェロンにチップを渡すように告げる。彼なくしてはこうも簡単に目的の物を見つけることはできなかっただろう。支払いを受け取ると、彼らの道案内は一礼して、マーケットを出る道順――頭上に並ぶ青いランタンを辿って、最初の赤いランタンのところで右折――を告げてから薄暗い通りを消えていった。

「なんだか、想像していたものと違うな」ソーは、マーケットのこの区域が放つ奇妙で秘密主義な雰囲気に困惑していった。日中であるにもかかわらず、通路ごとにランタンが点され、不思議な静寂が空気に満ちていた。マーケット外周で交わされている客引きの声と客の興奮した声もここにはなかった。

ロキの笑い声も静かだった。「どうやら王になったところで、書物に対する評価が上がったわけでも、その管理の知識を得たわけでもないようだな」彼は頭上の木々やタペストリーが織りなす遮蔽物に頷きかける。「この区域は書物を太陽光から守るよう設計されている。光が強すぎると紙が変色したり、表紙の生地や装丁の劣化が早まってしまうこともある」さらに、ロキは天蓋の所々に開いた空間に目を向けた。「書物が湿気や腐食にやられないよう、開口部を残しているのは賢明だ」

これまで書物の保管についてろくに考えてこなかったソーは、ロキの分析に感心して首肯していた。彼はこの場所の奇妙な静寂についても、学びと観想の場としては当然のものなのだろうとも考えた。ソー自身はそこであまり時間を過ごさなかったが、アスガルドの書庫も同様に静かであったことを思い出す。

ロキが呪文や魔術史に関する書物を探す間、ソーは戦史や武具に関する書物に目を通して時間を潰す。また、こちらも外周の店舗で売られている品物よりも繊細で高貴な雰囲気を持つ装飾品が並ぶ台も見てみた。

デジタル通貨に対する信用がないのか、この地では様々な状態の金が一般的な通貨として使われている様で、ソーは安心していた。しかし、財布の中身が危機感を覚えるほど減っていることに気づくまで時間はかからなかった。それどころか、ロキが選んだ防衛と守護の魔術について書かれた革表紙の本一冊と、彼が観賞していた白いヘリオトロープの仄かな甘い香りがする小さな花束を購入すると、ほぼ一文無しになってしまった。

もちろん、こんな時に限って、ソーはロキが展示ガラス越しに何かを興味深そうに見つめる姿が目に留まってしまう。否、ソーはその表情を知っている。ロキの心に宿るのは好奇心ではなく、熱望だ。

「――装着する者に、ある程度の守護を与えると言われています」近づくと、商人がロキにその装飾品の説明をする声がソーの耳に入った。それはエメラルドのガラスに金箔で細い筋が刻まれた葉の形をした、外套の留め具であった。ロキの色に合う理想的なものであり、彼にぴったりだとソーは思った。そして、ロキへの求愛を始めるのに、そのブローチ以上の贈り物は考えられなかった。

ロキはというと、ふむ、と曖昧な返事をして次の屋台へと歩を進めている。

ソーは後に残り、ロキが見せたような無関心な態度を装った。「これはいくらだ？」ソーが尋ねる。展示ガラスに肘を置いたが、跡がついたのでその下の台に置き、それが低すぎると発覚すると、今度は背後で手を組むことにした。少し先からロキの呆れたため息が聞こえた。無言のままなのに、ロキの小言が聞こえてくるかのようだ。ソーはあまりにも関心を示しすぎていた。

「金貨三百枚です」と返事が来た。

「そうか」ソーは頷いたが、頬に熱が上っていた。なにしろ、商人が提示した価格は彼の財布の中身の百倍ほどあるのだから。どれだけ交渉したとしても、この商品を手に入れることは叶わず、早く対策を立てなければロキの心を手に入れるという計画も台無しになってしまう。

ロキは兄の傷口に塩を塗り込むチャンスを見逃さなかった。「アスガルドの黄金の子ともあろう方の懐は、実に肥えて――おや、違うのか？」ロキは驚愕したふりをする。「残念なことだ」

ソーの頬に点った熱は首を伝って胸まで下りていった。彼らとアスガルドの民衆は着の身着のままであの国を脱出したのだと、よく憶えている。命があればそれだけで充分だとソーは思っていたのだが、ここに至って残してきたものの重大さが身に染みた。何千年にも及ぶアスガルドの歴史。太古からある植物群のいくらかはフリッガ自身の手により栽培されてきたものだ。駆けるゴールドヘアから鱗に覆われたビルジスナイプまで、その地に生息していた動物群。それ以上に、天駆ける建築物、芸術、音楽――あの地で生まれた文化の痕跡を残してきた。ともすれば屈辱的に感じることもできたが、ソーはアスガルドが民であって、それさえあれば再建できるのだと己に言い聞かせた。

ブローチの値段を耳にしたロキが一瞬だけ覗かせた意気消沈とした表情はすぐに覆い隠されていたが、ソーはそれが我慢ならなかった。

ロキが遠ざかると、ソーは商人に言った。「俺の籠手と交換してくれ」

それを手放すのは好かなかったが、ロキの悲しそうな表情を思い浮かべただけで、ソーは籠手を外し、商人に突き出していた。新しい物を購入できるようになるまでは、木の幹を剥し、ブーツの脚の部分を少し切り落とせばレザーも手に入る。また籠手を作ることはできる、とソーは覚悟を決めた。しかし、腹の底から屈辱の念が押し寄せるのも確かだ。一国の王とあろう者が、必要な物を購入もできず、身に着けたもので等価交換しなければならなくなるほど、地に落ちるとは。

「ハッ！そんなに汚れた使い古しの籠手などいりませんよ」商人は言うと、商品の上に布を被せた。まるで、ソーがそれらに汚れを落とすのを懸念しているかのようだ。「他をあたってもらいましょう」

ソーは急いで籠手をはめ直し、嫌な経験をした場所を離れてロキの元に急ぐ。問題は未解決のままだ。

「この地で金銭を得るにはどうすれば良いのだろうな？」ソーは独り言のように言ったが、その目は意図を込めてロキを見ている。これに対してロキが非協力的に肩を竦めると、ソーは肩を怒らせ、ずかずかとロキの本を購入した商人の元に戻った。「おい、そこの！」大声で呼びかけると、甘く馨しい煙を上らせるパイプをふかしていた商人は驚いて姿勢を崩していた。「在庫にあるルーンクラフト、シェイプシフトと――」ソーは商人の背後に積まれた本の種類を片っ端から並べ、そのうち一冊の薄い書物のタイトルに目を凝らす。その題を見て、眉を引き上げた。「ガーデニングの本を全部貰おうか。だが、その前にこの地で手っ取り早く金を稼ぐ一番の方法を教えてほしい」

それらの本は全てロキが興味を示していたが、ソーの財布に余裕がないために購入できなかったものだ。商人は慎重な態度で本の山を一瞥する。

「大金が入り用でしょうか？」彼はしばし思案していった。「短時間で？すでにご存知でしょうが、これらの本は決して安くはありませんので」

ソーはマーケットの通路の向こう側から投げられるロキの眼差しを捉えてから、商人に向き直った。「その通り、短期間で大金が必要だ」彼は声を落として答えた。もったいぶった様子の商人に少し苛立ちを覚えていたので、提案があるのならば早く明かしてほしかった。ソーが焦った態度を取れば急かせるだろうか。

「珍しい件ですな」商人は考慮しながら答えた。「ですが、ベイルウルフを追い求める恐れ知らずのハンターたちの話は、よく耳にしますね」

「ベイルウルフ？」ソーは眉をしかめ、オウム返しに言った。名からして、この地の深い谷に生息する狼の一種かと想像する。

「ええ。人を見るなり襲い掛かる、危険な猛獣です。巨大な体躯に刃物のように鋭い歯と爪を持つとか。私自身は見たことはないのですがね」彼はまたも思案するように一拍置いた。「お客さんを死地に送るつもりはないのですが、短期間で大金を手に入れたいとおっしゃるならば、この猛獣の毛皮を売るだけでも充分かと」

「毛皮だけでいいのか？」ソーが尋ねる。「ここの一般市場ではどれほどの価値を持つんだ？」

商人が口にした金額に、ソーは思わずあんぐりと顎を落とすところであったが、辛うじて軽い首肯で済ませた。高額の値段を聞いたからと言って、一国の王が驚愕を表すのは似つかわしくないだろう。

「もっとも」商人が付け加える。「それを蚤に食われた敷物以外の物に加工できれば、さらに高額になるかと」

快く告げられたアドバイスに頷き、ソーは顔を上げてロキを探した。弟はすでに店舗に並ぶ商品には目もくれておらず、マーケットの角に立って周囲を行きかう人々の観察に移っていた。貴族や商人、平民らを見つめ、彼らが何を着て、何を買い、何を売るのかを非常に興味深そうに見つめている。

「ロキ！」ソーは呼びかけ、大股で彼に近寄ると顰めた声で相談を持ち掛けた。否、相談というよりは、『ロキ、やるぞ』という態度ではあったが。

「嫌だ」ロキは素っ気なく言った。

「俺はまだ何も言って――」

「兄上の声は大きいんだ」ロキはドライに告げる。「だいたい、それは酷い案だ。私たち二人で？見ず知らずの土地で？よくわからない獣を狩るだと？」

「昔と同じじゃないか」ソーは満面の笑顔でロキの肩を叩いた。確かに、ロキを口説くという計画からはだいぶ外れたが、昔の感情を呼び覚ましたいのならば、昔と同様に狩りを楽しむことより良い案は浮かばなかった。

「私に提案させてもらわせれば」ロキが切り出す。「先ほど賭場を――」

「ロキ、俺たちには金がないんだ」弟が沈黙すると、ソーは肩を落とした。つまり、ロキには金があるということだ。それなのに、ソーのためにも、自分自身のためにもそれを使わなかった。マーケットに来てから、彼は一度も財布を出していないし、花から花へ飛ぶハチドリのように店舗から店舗を覗き、渡り歩いただけだった。

確かに、ロキの金はもっと他の使い道もあるだろう、とソーは考える。たとえば、彼らの民のための食料や衣類。艦船の燃料。その修理にかかる費用だってまだ支払っていない。ふと、それらすべてをロキに任せて、自分は何一つ考えていなかったことに思い至り、ソーは青褪めた。そして、民族大移動の旅を破綻させないためにロキがどれほどの心労を費やしてきたか、その片鱗が見えた気がした。

「ロキ、サカールにいた時の、お前が俺の試合で賭けて勝ち取った金は――」ソーが言いかけると、ロキは首を振った。

「グランドマスターに口座を凍結される前に、辛うじて半分を裏口座に流すことに成功した」ロキが言う。兄がようやくこの事に気が及んだという事実に、驚いているようだ。もっとも、そもそも口座を凍結されたのは、時機を失したソーの大脱走のせいだと言わんばかりに片方の眉を上げている。だが少なくとも、ロキが僅かに体を寄せてきたことを踏まえれば、この事に関してソーを責める気はないようだ。完全には、だが。「でも、それだっていつまでも持つわけじゃない」

ソーは唸り、苛立ったようにこめかみを揉み始めた。これはすでにロキへの贈り物に必要な金額を稼ぐだけの問題ではなくなった。彼は国民の衣食住の保障、彼らがこの先も生存するために金銭を得る必要があった。なんということか。これまでどうして考えてこなかったのだろう。国民の生活よりも自分自身のことを優先させるとは、王として失格ではないか。

「修理の費用分はある」ロキが直ちに言った。ソーの思考を見抜いたようだ。ソーの腕に触れる彼の手は温かく、そっと元気づけるように力を込められると、ソーの顔に幽かな笑みが浮かんだ。「だが、それ以上の余裕は…正直、わからない」

「そうとなれば、決定だ！」ソーが宣言する。「このベイルウルフとやらを狩りに行くぞ！」狼狽も露わにロキが額にしわを寄せていると、ソーはその腕を取った。「最後に二人で狩りに出かけてから、ずいぶん経ってしまったじゃないか、ロキ。それに、成功すれば俺たちの民が必要としている物は何でも買える。お前の本も。他の物だって」他の物とやらが何を指しているのかは黙っておいた。ソーが報酬の一部を使ってロキへの求愛の印として贈り物をしようとしていると知れれば、彼は叱られてしまうだろう。

「ああ、本ね…」ロキはぼんやりと言ったが、その視線が街路の向こう側にある緑のブローチに向けられていることに、ソーは目敏く気づいていた。ロキの腰に腕を回し、彼をそっと引き寄せる。

「他の物だって、な」弟の耳に囁きかける。ロキは降参だとばかりに息を吐き、ソーは満足げに頷いた。ロキにはいつだって、しっかりとした動機づけがさえあれば良いのだった。

しかし、ロキはソーの顔面に向けて非難するように人差し指を振り、ソーは突きつけられるであろう条件に対して身構えた。「ただし、私のやり方で、だ」ロキが言う。「闇雲に戦闘に突入して、最善を期待するというのは、なしだ」

「もちろんだ」ソーは、まさに闇雲に戦闘に突入することが彼の作戦であったことについては黙っていた。過去、それで失敗したことはほとんどなかったが、ロキが献策するというのならば、成功率が上がるだけだろう。

二人は一度ステイツマンに戻って、午前中に購入した物を置き、一週間分の狩猟に必要な物資を掻き集めた。ソーは武器庫から剣を拝借し、二人分のリュックサックを準備する。中には水、肉やフルーツの乾物、固いチーズとマーケットで購入したパンを一斤ずつ。ちらりと視線を上げてロキと目が合うと、無言で革袋に菓子類も突っ込んだ。ロキは恐ろしいほどの甘党だ。一週間も大自然の中にいることになるのだから、今のうちに甘いものも詰めておかないと、後で地獄を見そうだった。

「あんたの優先順位には閉口せざるをえないな」ロキはソーのリュックサックをまさぐり、菓子袋を見つけると、眉を撥ね上げて言った。食料品を一旦横に置き、ソーが忘れたマントを袋に詰め込んだ。夜間が冷えた時に必要になる。

「優先順位だな」ソーは同意して、ロキが身を守るように上げた腕を掻い潜ってキスをした。そう考えると、甘味は必需品だ。なにしろ、ソーがこの機会に射止めようと思っているのはベイルウルフだけではないのだから。

そして、ロキが呆れて溜め息をつき、目顔で『準備はできたか？』と問うと、ソーは腰に険を挿し、数日分の物資が詰まった荷物を背負った。「準備万端だ」

～～～～

その獣の痕跡をソーが見つけるだけで、一時間もかかっていた。

話に聞くベイルウルフは巨躯の持ち主ということだったが、その割に随分と軽やかに動くようだ。踏みつけられた葉や小枝は見当らない。ロキの編み出した魔術の助けも借りて、木々の間を縫うような獣の足跡を追う速度を上げたが、それでも一日分ほどの距離が開いていた。

そう簡単に追いつくとは思っていなかったソーは、ベイルウルフとの距離が開いたままでも構わなかった。弟と共に、昔のように調和して行動していることに喜びを見出していた。肩を時折ぶつけながら、並んで歩く。些細でたわいないことに笑い、ロキが苛立ったような声を上げる。ソーに見られていないと思い込むロキの顔に笑みが浮かび、眦に僅かなしわが寄せられる。

それから数時間かけて二人は獣の後を追ったが、やがて日の沈む前にと、ロキが野営の準備をすることを提案した。

「そのほうが良さそうだ」ソーは頷く。彼に手伝ってもらい、ロキは最後に見つけた獣の痕跡に、自分以外の誰にも感知できないように編み出した術でルーン文字の印をつけた。それから二人は夜を過ごすに適した場所を探し始めた。

始めの一時間内に、野営の場所は見つけられなかった。だが、アルフヘイム=ベータの美しい景色に酔いしれながら、ロキと二人で緩く手を繋ぎ、ぶらつくのは気持ちが良かった。紫の花々や、細い枝にようやく綻び始めた白い蕾の姿を見つけては、ロキが注意を促す。低くなりつつある太陽の光が森に青銅色の色合いを投げかけており、まるで永遠に秋の季節であるよう魔術をかけられているように見えた。大地は青々しく肥沃で豊かな香りがして、頭上の鳥が奏でる歌は明るい。

どこか遠くで轟々と滝の音がする。それに近づくにつれ、ソーの頬にぬるくなった水飛沫が感じられた。彼はロキを引き連れて、滝壺の方に向かった。浅く積み重なり、階段のようになった岩場を下り、滝壺に辿りつくと、夕日の中で黄金に輝く泉の景観に驚嘆した。

その風景に覚えた畏敬の念を抑えきれず、ソーはなにかを言おうとロキを見やった。この風景の美しさを言葉で表し、この瞬間を弟と分かち合おうと考えたが、すぐに言葉などいらないことを理解した。ごく自然にロキの腰に手を回し、ロキも彼の胸元に手を添える。ソーは二人の鼻を擦り合わせ、彼らの間にある親密さをじっくりと味わった。ロキの頬に手を添えて顔の角度を少し変えると、優しく唇を――

合わせる前に、近くの茂みからコーグが突進してきた。すぐ後にはミークとブルースの姿があり、しんがりは酔った足取りのヴァルキリーだ。

「あ！」コーグは滝壺の近くに佇む二人の姿を見るなり、手を振った。「ごめんよ、他に人がいるとは思わなかったんだ。俺っちたち、ベイルウルフとかって奴を追ってるんだ。結構値打ちがあるみたいだよ。王サマたちも？」

「それが実は、二人きりになれる時間を探しているんだ」ロキは冷たく言った。闖入者たちを前にロキが見せた石のような沈黙は、あのコーグさえも怯ませた。彼は一歩引き下がり、危うくミークを踏みつける所だった。そんなことが初めてではないミークは軽やかに飛び退くと、苛立ったような音を立てて刃物でできた腕を振りかざしている。

ソーはというと、その間ロキに回した手を離さずにいた。彼は恥じていない。ロキとの関係を好きなように解釈されて構わなかった。

コーグは一瞬困惑して、「でも、君たちって兄弟――」と言いかけたが、ブルースが彼を茂みの向こう側へ引っ張り戻そうとした。巨大な岩男を引っ張れるかどうかは別として、彼は「さっさと行こう。見るものなんて、何もない。何かある前に早く行こう」とぶつくさ呟いていた。

「なぜあんな言い方をしたんだ？」彼らが立ち去り、滝から零れ落ちる光の下で先程交わそうとしていたキスを終えてから、ソーは尋ねた。「俺たちと同じ獲物を求めていた」

「私たちと目的が同じだと知れれば、奴らは力を合わせようと持ち掛けてきただろう。兄上の大切なモータルの言う、チームを組む、というやつだ。そうなると、報酬を分け合うことになる」ロキは両目を眇めた。「兄上の友人たちの財布を満たすのでは、狩りに出掛けた意味がない。この狩りの目的は、アスガルドの国庫を満たすことだったはずだ」

ソーは友人らが狩りに加わること自体は悪くないと考えていたし、報酬を分け合うことにも異論はなかった。だが、彼らが別の道を行ったことに安堵しなかったとも言えなかった。おかげでロキと二人きりの時間を邪魔されずに済む。なにしろ、ソーにとってこの狩りの目的の半分ほどがロキと過ごすことにある。ステイツマンの中で、他の物たちと一緒に暮らしている間はなかなか持てない時間であった。

これらの考えについては何も言わず、ソーはロキに頷きかけ、また手を繋ぐと先へ進むことにした。「そうだな」ソーは笑顔で言った。「正論だ」

「本当に？」ロキは納得していないように聞き返したが、ソーに手を引かれることは許した。「兄上、今、私に賛同した？」似たような瞬間がサカールでもあった。ロキがあのごみ溜めの惑星に残ったほうがいいと言ってソーが賛同したあの時も、状況が違っていたとはいえ、ロキは兄を疑ったものだ。ソーとて、本当はロキについて来てほしかったのだが、トニーに受けたアドバイス――愛する者を自由にしてやる――に従って、真逆の言葉を口にしていたのだった。

「そうだ」ソーは言って、おどけた調子でロキの頬にキスをした。ロキの言い方はともかく、その意図に賛同しているのだということは、黙っておいた。

二人はやがて崖の岩肌にぽっかりと開いた小さな洞窟を発見して、谷を見渡せるその場所を野営地に選んだ。夜になっても暖を取れるように、ソーが薪を並べ、ロキが魔法で火を起こした。船から持参した食料を取り出し、ソーが肉と果物を取り分けてからロキに彼の分を差し出すと、彼は王族らしい傲岸な態度で手を差し伸べていた。昔から、こういう怠惰なところは変わらない。

彼は受け取った皿をあっという間に平らげると、ソーの分にも手を出して先程美味だと感じた干しイチジクやジャーキーを奪っていった。

「欲張りめ」ソーは忠告したが、ロキの手を振り払うことはしなかった。罰の代わりにロキの鼻にいい加減で濡れたキスをすると、ロキは嫌そうに唸った。低く轟くような笑い声を発して、ソーはロキと火を起こしたり、食事をするという単純な行為でさえも、昔の頃のような自然さを取り戻せていることを喜んだ。

夜寝る準備をするのも同様だ。ロキが船から持ち出したシーツを広げ、二人分のマントも使ってちょうどいい大きさ――ソーの広い肩幅とロキの長い脚が収まるほどの――に簡易ベッドを調節する。というのは、彼らが常にそうしてきたように、ソーがロキを背後から抱きしめるような体勢で眠れば、という条件があったが。

間に合わせのベッドに横になりながら、ソーは手元の懐かしい感触に驚き、嬉しく思った。ロキは二人の古い狩猟用のマントを再現していたのだ。

「懐かしいな」ソーは満足げに息をつく。折り重なったマントの上に体を横たえ、片肘をついて頭を支えると、焚き火の明かりに照らされたロキを見つめた。

炎の揺らめきは、ロキの顔に柔らかい影を投げかけており、ソーは弟の顔立ちを鑑賞した。その奇妙に下がった左眉。眠気に対抗して何度も瞬く、頬に影を作る黒い睫。薔薇の花びらを思わせる薄紅色の唇は、今しがた分け合ったチョコレートの名残をロキが舐めとったばかりだ。それはロキが始めたゆっくりとした誘惑のゲームだった。ソーが試した時は失敗して、ロキがやったように巧みな舌使いでチョコレートを彼の口に押し込み、また自分の口に戻すのではなく、丸呑みしてしまった。しかし、その失敗はロキから柔らかい笑いを誘いだしたので、ソーは甘味を荷物に入れておいて正解だったと、昼間の自分を褒めてやりたかった。おかげでロキの機嫌は良く、睦み合いにも肯定的だ。

「そうか？」ロキは、フンと鼻を鳴らしたがソーの温もりに包まれようと体を寄せてきた。肘が洞窟の岩肌に当たって、ぶつぶつと文句を言う。まだ宵の口に入った段階で、この夜は眠ることに専念すると合意に至っていた。なにしろ、洞窟の床はでこぼことしており、平坦ではないので、互いの体に手を這わす以上の行為はやりにくい。それに、翌日のベイルウルフと遭遇した場合の戦闘のため、体力は温存しておきたかった。「正直、ごつごつした岩場の上で寝たり、遠くで野獣の遠吠えが聞こえる中夜を過ごすことを懐かしいとは思わないな」

ソーは皮肉を受け流し、ロキの髪に指を通して優しく撫でた。んん、と満足気な声を上げて、ソーの手に擦り寄る。「アルフヘイムまで狩りに出掛けた時のことを憶えているか？」ソーが訊く。「二人だけで行った時のことだ」

あの時、二人はまだ随分と若かった。玉座を巡る諍いはまだ遠く、互いに対立をしていなかった。ビフレストを開いてくれるよう、ヘイムダルに強請り、また口車に乗せようと躍起になった。アルフヘイムに行くだけなのだから、悪いことなど何も起こらないだろうと言って。

「憶えてない」ロキが答える。二人の関係が完膚なきまでに変化したあの時の出来事が記憶に留めるのに値しないかのような口振りだ。長い沈黙が下り、ロキは火が消えないよう新たに魔法の炎を薪に投げかけて、ようやく口を開く頃には唇に愛しげな笑みを浮かべていた。「あの頃の兄上はすぐ頭に血が上ったな」柔らかい口調で言う。「頑固で、プライドが高くて」

「お前は賢い奴だった」ソーは弟が憶えているのだと知って嬉しそうに言った。「いつだってそうだ」

「賢さが足りなかった」ロキが答える。彼がそう認めること自体、珍しい。「あの日は特に」

ソーはあの日ロキがどんな姿をしていたか憶えている。屈託なく軽やかな態度で馬に乗り上げていた。あの頃の弟は、唇を彩る笑みや目の煌めきが今ほど珍しくもなく、ソーはこれから先ロキのそんな笑みを取り戻そうと誓った。そして、彼は如何にその煌めきがすぐに失われて涙に変わったかも良く憶えている。彼らの狩猟はあまりに早く悪い方に向かってしまったのだから。

「あれは俺のせいだった」ソーは直ちに口を挟んだ。ロキにあの時の責をいつまでも背負っていてほしくはなかった。「アルフヘイムの鹿なら何でも良かったはずなのに、俺が見つけたあの白く大きな牡鹿を狩ろうと言い張ったのは俺だった」

「美しい獣だった」ロキは夢見るように呟いた。

彼の言うとおりだ。あの牡鹿はあまりに神秘的な印象を与え、ソーは他の鹿では駄目だと主張したのだった。だが、彼の真の意図はあの雪のように白い毛皮をロキへのプレゼントとして確保することにあった。取り逃がしてしまってから、この事は秘密にしてきたが。

あの頃のソーはまだミョルニルを扱えきれず、それを繰り出しても大した衝撃を生み出すことができずにいた。そしてロキは、獣を罠にかけるため、兄が標的を負傷させると信じて、森の開けた場所に佇み、魔術の呪文を唱えていた。夢うつつに瞳を閉じ、罠のために魔方陣を敷く彼に牡鹿がまっすぐ突っ込んできていることも知らずに。

ミョルニルの力を借りて、ソーはロキの前に飛び出し、牡鹿の攻撃を受け止めた。立派な角を血に染めた牡鹿が森の中へ優雅に駆け去る中、ソーはロキの足元に頽れたのだった。

あの時、ロキは泣きながらソーをこの洞窟とよく似た場所まで引きずるようにして移動した。彼らは最寄りのビフレストサイトから馬で半日ほど離れた場所にいた。ヘイムダルの助けを呼ぶことはできず、ソーの怪我ではそこまで移動することが困難であった。

洞窟の岩肌に横たわり、ロキの手をきつく握りしめていたソーは、あの時死ぬのだと思っていた。ロキも兄が死ぬのだと思い込んでおり、ソーは思いきって弟の頬を血濡れた手で撫でたのだった。その親指がロキの目の下に赤い線を引いた。

『愛している』ソーは囁き、僅かに上体を起こしてロキに口づけをした。それは柔らかくも真摯なもので、ロキの唇に自分のそれを長く押しつけたソーの意図は明らかだった。幼少期に繰り返していた、無垢で可愛らしいものとは違ったのだ。

初めてその想いを告げることができたのだから、負傷した甲斐があったと、今になってソーは思う。ロキの唇に小さな微笑みが宿り、彼はまた泣いていた。その晩、ロキはソーの傷を癒しながら、寝ずに番を続けた。時折ソーが送るささやかなキスだけが、彼がまだ息をしているのだとロキに告げていた。

今、ロキはその時の傷痕に優しく手を翳し、牡鹿の二枝に分かれた攻撃の形をした粗い皮膚を指でなぞる。イドゥンの林檎の力を以てしても、長く放置されてしまったことで完治することはなかった。だが、ソーは人の体に残る傷痕は癒されたくない傷なのだと思っている。この傷痕は、彼がロキのためならばどんな傷を負っても構わないのだという、意思表示のようなものだった。

「あの時告げた言葉は本気だ」ソーの声は低く、今もロキを苛ませるあの日の記憶にその翠の双眸が暗くなる様子を見つめていた。その唇に甘く柔らかな口づけを送り、またもう一つ、彼を元気づけるように。あの日には確かに幸せもあった。ロキにはそれを憶えていてほしかった。古い罪悪感を呼び覚ますためにあの日の話を持ち出したのではない。

「どの言葉の話をしているんだ、兄上？」ロキの口角が僅かに持ち上がり、それを見たソーは密かに安堵する。数日ぶりに見た、意地悪そうな笑み。「もしかして、『ロキ、ためだ』それとも、『ロキ、この野郎――』」

「どの言葉かは知っているくせに」ソーは笑ってロキの身体に腕を回すと、ぎゅうっと強めに抱きしめた。その後にしばらく下りた沈黙は、焚き火のパチパチとする乾いた薪の音で満たされた。やがて、ソーが再び口を開く。「あの日の前にも何千回と告げていれば良かった」静かに告げる。「あの日の後も、何千回と」そうしていれば、二人の間で起こった悲劇を避けることはできていたのだろうか。

『兄上、キスは？』とロキは訊いてきた。二人の絆がズタズタに引き裂かれる、ほんの数時間前だった。

『愛していると言ってくれ』と彼は言っていたのかもしれない。

「それでは」ロキは軽い口調で言った。「その過ちを償ってもらうしかないな。今、この先から何千回と言うことで」

「そうしよう」ソーは約束し、ロキの耳に囁きかけた。「それ以上のことも、な」

それ以上、に関しては待つしかない。さすがに洞窟の岩肌の上では辛すぎるだろう。その後、二人はもっと明るい思い出話に耽った――ファンドラルが手に負えなくなるほどの数の淑女を魅了してしまった時のドタバタ劇。ヴォルスタッグの凄まじい食欲に、彼を晩餐に招いた一家が倒産したこと。ホーガンの刃物好きが高じて、その身に多くの武器を隠し持っていたこと。ブーツの底から、ベルト、それから――『兄上は知らなかったのか？彼の髪に編み込まれていた翡翠のリングには隠し刃があったんだよ』とロキが教えてくれた――なんと、髪にまで。

ロキと共に、死した友人たちについて語ることはソーの心を慰めた。今や、彼らをソーと同じように記憶しているのは彼の弟しかいないのではなかろうか。戦士として、同志としての彼ら三人を。シフから音沙汰がないどころか、シフの安否に関する情報すら耳にしないことには不安を掻き立てられるが、今はそれについて考える時ではないと、ソーは思った。今は隣に横たわるロキの存在を噛みしめる。その温もりを守るように引き寄せ、焚き火の火が消えゆく中、その体がぴったりと納まるように合わせた。腰から膝へ、爪先まで。

「愛している」ソーはロキの項に唇を埋めて囁くと、その感傷をキスで締めくくる。あの日、アルフヘイムの洞窟で、死の淵に立っていると信じていた彼は心底からその言葉を告げていた。あれから時間と義務と、悪夢のような誤解によって引き裂かれた二人であったが、ソーは再びこの言葉を告げることができるようになったことに感謝の念を抱いていた。「愛している」

何千回と告げると約束したうちの、たったの二回だったが、二人にはこの先いくらでも時間があるはずだ。ロキがそれを許してくれるならば、残りの人生をすべて使ってでも。そう、願わずにいるのは難しかった。

ロキは満足げな声を漏らすと、深く息をつきながらソーの腕の中に潜り込む。その仕草は、少なくとも彼の言葉をロキが聴き、味わい、受け止めたのだということを、ソーに教えてくれた。


	6. 第六章　接近

ソーは差し込む夜明けの光に目が覚めた。ロキの額に、その瞼にキスをしようと体を動かす。羽毛のように軽い口づけをその鼻の頭に落として、彼の目を覚まそうと――したのだが、洞窟の床が傾いていたため、弟の身体は数フィート転がってしまったようだ。シーツの半分を道連れに。

そのシーツに包まったロキには無限の可愛らしさがあるように見えた。不完全な蛹のように埋もれ敷布の中から洞窟の岩肌に零れ落ちる黒い髪。ソーは一声笑うと、ロキの道連れとなったシーツの端を掴んだ。それからゆっくりと慎重にシーツを引き寄せ、蛹の中からロキの身体が現れると、腕の中の温もりに弟を抱え込んだ。

その動きに驚いたロキの身体が跳ねたが、ソーが二人の身体をシーツの中に引き込むと、緊張を解く。二人の体温に温まったシーツとマント、そして兄の腕の中で再び蛹のように丸くなる。

「おはよう。いい朝だぞ」ソーは低く言うと、ロキの額にキスをした。

「そう？」ロキは呻き、ソーの作った繭の中、安全で暗い場所に夜の残滓を求めて沈み込んだ。ひんやりとした顔をソーの胸に押しつけ、鼻先を擦りつけるようにしたその仕草に、ソーは思わずニンマリと笑ってしまう。

んー、と考え込むように唸り、ソーはロキの後を追って、シーツで作られたシェルターの下に潜り込んだ。「これから、もっといい朝にできるが」ソーがにやりと笑ったのが声音に出ているのか、ロキは降参だとばかりに溜め息をついて、ソーが口づけをしたり鼻先を擦り合わせ、彼に触れるのを許した。

彼らはしばらくの間、優しく眠たげなキスを交わしていた。互いの鼻や額に唇を寄せるその行為は、夜明けの光の届かないシーツの暗がりの中で、少し調子っぱずれになっている。ロキの口づけがソーの耳の穴に落とされ、ソーはロキの瞼と思われる個所に唇を寄せたが、やがてロキが彼を押し退け、シーツの繭から這い出ていった。

「馬鹿」ロキは言ったが、その口角に浮かぶ笑みは優しげだ。「このままずっとゴロゴロしているわけにはいかない」そして、せっかく船から離れているのだから、少しくらい休暇を楽しんでもいいではないかとソーが反論する前に、ロキが続けた。「急がないと、ベイルウルフの痕跡を見失ってしまうぞ。それとも、兄上の友人とやらに譲るつもりか？」

確かに、それは問題だ。

ソーは急いで起き上がり、気がつくとロキよりも早く身支度を済ませていた。ロキがブーツに足を滑り込ませながら、あくびを漏らすのを認めると、ソーは呼びかける。「びりっけつはビルジスナイプのケツだ！」子供のように叫び、ソーは洞窟の出口に向かって駆け出すが、予想通りにロキの魔術による足止めを食らった。出口に辿りつく前に蜘蛛の巣のようなものに捕まってしまう。シルクの糸を断ち切ろうと藻掻けば藻掻くほど、糸に雁字搦めにされたソーは、涼しい顔で真横を通り抜けて太陽の光の下に歩いて行った弟を、どうすることもできないまま見つめていた。

「ビルジスナイプのケツは兄上とお見受けする」ロキは得意げに言うと、彼の方に身を乗り出していた。その鼻先がソーの鼻に触れそうなほど近い所にあったので、宙に浮きあがった頼りない姿勢にも関わらず、彼は弟と鼻を擦り合わせようと藻掻いた。

ロキが笑って、術も解かずに歩み去ると、ソーは困惑して目をぱちくりさせた。

「ロキ？どこに行く気だ？」ソーが蜘蛛の糸に囚われたまま、その背に呼びかける。頭と手のみが出ているその姿は、さながらアスガルドの下層で枷鎖に繋がれた囚徒のようだ。「ロキ、戻って来い！」

～～～～

彼らが新鮮な小鹿の死骸に齧りつくその獣に追いついた頃には正午をとうに回っていた。強靭な顎からは涎が糸のように垂れ、鼻先は薄墨色の毛皮と対照的な鮮血の赤に染まっている。牙の一本一本が刃物のように鋭く、ソーの手を大きく開いた時の幅よりも太い。それらの牙が地面に横たわる憐れな小鹿の肉を引きちぎっていた。

「作戦を思い出して」ソーの肘に手を乗せ、ロキが小声で忠告した。

ソーは決意も露わに頷いた。二人が獣の後を追う間、ロキは作戦を立てていた。彼の幻影を囮に獣をおびき寄せ、虚空に襲い掛かったところをソーが攻撃するというものだ。彼が承諾の意を示すようにロキの手を握り返した瞬間だった。足元で小枝の折れた音がしたかと思うと、ベイルウルフの注意を引きつけ、それは彼らを振り向いた。耳を劈くような雄叫びを上げ、二人に突進してくる。

瞬間、ロキは獣の目に向かって魔法を射掛ける。鋭く青い閃光が獣の目を貫くと、一時的に視力を奪われたベイルウルフが咆哮を上げた。隙が生まれ、ソーが剣を繰り出して獣の脚に斬りつける。早めに相手を弱らせておくことが彼らの意図であったが、見えないまま突っ込んできた獣をソーは辛うじて避けた。

目くらましの術の効果が想定していたよりも早く消えてしまい、ベイルウルフは再び突進してきた。今度は狙いを定めており、ソーの腕すれすれのところに噛みついてきた。その熱く湿った息が腕にかかり、ソーはぞわりと悪寒が走った。

言葉通り、ロキは鳥の幻影を生み出すと、獣の目の前を通された。それにつられてソーに背を向けた獣に、ソーが再び斬りかかる。その一撃は浅く、ベイルウルフの分厚い毛皮に沿って滑ってしまった。体勢を崩して勢いよく地面に転がったソーは、剣に縋りつくようにして立ち上がった。苛立ったように唸り、ソーは自身の力を剣に注ぎ込んだ。彼の手が握る柄から剣身にかけて稲妻が走り、ソーが獣に乗り上げて繰り出した次の一撃は、その毛皮を突き破って肉に食い込んだ。これに、獣は憤怒の咆哮を上げていた。

獣はまるで周囲を飛び回る羽虫を叩き落とすように、ソーを背中から放り投げた。地面に落とされたソーは直後に襲いかかってきた獣の尾に押され、その顎の前に突き出されてしまった。悪態をついたソーは、またも辛うじて獣の牙から身を翻し、強靭な顎が彼の真横で歯を鳴らして閉じた。

「こいつ、姉上の番犬よりもよほどでかくて狂暴だぞ！」ソーはさらに二度ベイルウルフに致命傷を与えようと試みた後に叫んだ。「それに、賢い！」獣は先ほどロキが召喚した牡鹿の幻影を追いかけた。ここまでは想定通りだった。だが、ソーが獣の胴体の下に滑り込んで、その腹に剣を突き立てようと飛び掛かると、獣は唐突に引き返し、ソーは危うく大口を開けて待ち構える顎に突っ込むところであった。慌てて飛び退くと、獣はまたも空中に牙を立て、ソーの首を噛みちぎることに失敗した。

「しゃべってないで、私の指示通りに攻めろ！」ロキが怒鳴り返した。

ソーは溜め息をつき、言われたとおりに動いたが、今回もやはり危うく首を失うところであった。「ロキ、お前の幻影、役に立ってないぞ！」ソーが叫ぶ。

ロキは突然作戦を変え、最初にやったように獣の顔面に向かって魔術で閃光を投げ始めた。彼の得物である短剣を投げるような素早く滑らかな動作で、大量に浴びせる。

一瞬、ソーは何故ロキが魔術で獣を捕縛せず、ちまちまと一時的な効果しかない目くらましの術ばかりを使用しているのか疑問に思った。だが、すぐに彼が獣の眼球を傷つけたくないのだということに思い至る。自分のために保管するのでなければ、魔具として市場でも高額の取引が期待できるに違いなかった。この事を念頭に、ソーも同様に獣の頭部に目も眩むほどの雷光を浴びせ、続く雷鳴の轟きに大気が引き裂かれた。咆哮を上げたベイルウルフが後足で立ち、前脚の狂暴な爪を振りかざす。その瞬間にソーは稲妻の蔓を手近の気のてっぺんに縄のように引っかけると、その軸を掴み鉤として利用して地を蹴り、ベイルウルフに剣の切先を狙いすまして跳んだ。獣の胸部に深く突き立て、重力に任せて腹まで掻っ捌いた。

ベイルウルフは森に囲まれた地面に崩れ落ち、その大震動は周辺の木々の葉を落とし、鳥をその巣から飛び立たせ、直後に訪れた静寂は不気味なほどだった。

ソーはベイルウルフの死骸に突き立てられたままの剣と己の膝に体重をかける。息を切らせながらロキを振り返り、『今のは、ビルジスナイプを仕留めるよりも大変だった』と言うつもりだった。

だが、ロキの姿を視界に入れた途端、呼吸は喉にきつく引っかかった。ベイルウルフの血が彼の片頬を赤く染め上げ、もう片方にはその飛沫が赤く散ってロキの白い肌を鮮やかに彩っている。しっとりとした黒髪は額に張りつき、その間から覗く双眸の翠は爛々と輝いていた。

そして、ロキも彼を見つめてゴクリと喉を鳴らし、その呼吸が早まると、ソーは自分も同じように魅力的に見えているのかと考えた。額に獣の血が擦りつけられ、指先には雷光がパチパチと音を立てそうに宿っている。そして彼らを包むのは土の香りや、纏わりつくような血の臭いでもなく、もっと暗く、危険で、原始的な――激しい嵐の去った後の大地の香りであった。

二人の間の空気が目に見えない何か、約束された何かで軋む。ソーはベイルウルフの死骸を飛び越え、新たな獲物を見つけた捕食者のように大股で彼に歩み寄った。剣を地面に突き立てたが、籠手がその柄に引っ掛かったために剣はそのまま地面に倒れこむ。それも構わず放っておき、ロキの両肩を鷲掴みにすると、その背を木の幹に勢い良く叩きつけた。

「気は確かか！？」ロキが叫ぶ。「辺りにはまだ野獣がいるし、あの獣にもしも番がいたら――」

ソーは噛みつくように口づけをして、相手を黙らせた。そのままロキから呼吸を奪い、彼の顔が酸素不足で赤くなるまで放しはしなかった。それから、時折ロキが見せるような、にやりとした鋭い笑みを浮かべる。「お前は危険を好んでいたと思ったが？」ソーの声が遠くで雷が轟くように低く鳴った。「未知の要素があれば、それだけ興奮するものと」

ロキは肩で息をしながら顔を顰めたが、紅く染まる頬に瞳孔の見開かれた目を見れば、同じくらいに彼を欲しているのが明白だった。「獣に食われる危険じゃない限りな」彼は強く言ったが、片手で宙に何かを描くと、二人の周辺を魔法の壁が包み込んだ。

ソーの目には光のトリック、空気中に現れた波紋のようにしか見えなかったが、ロキは息をつきながら口を開いた。「バリアだ。危険を知らせ――」言葉を終える前にソーが再び彼に覆いかぶさる。もう説明は充分だった。白く旨そうな首筋をキスで辿り、ひとつごとに薔薇色の痕を残していく。それらが開花する度に、ソーは暗い喜びを感じた。ロキの上着を強く引っ張って脱がせ、その鎖骨にもさらに濃い痕をつけていく。胸の中心に。そしてソーがそれに充分近づくと、冷たい空気に晒されて固く尖ったロキの乳首に齧りつき、吸いつく。ほどなくロキがそれは甘い喘ぎ声を上げると、それだけでソーの象徴は一気に張りつめてしまった。

「ソー」ロキがすすり泣きのような声で囁いた。「お願いだ」

ソーは急かされたようにお互いの下履きを紐解くと、ロキの張りつめた物を欲に任せて両手で引き出し、再びロキを木の幹に押しつけた。自分の猛りをロキの物に擦り合わせ、その熱く、荒々しい理想的な摩擦に身震いした。そして、ロキが互いの物を手に握って二人の快感をシンクロさせようと指を動かすと、ソーはその考えに賛同し、ロキの片手ごと自分の大きな手で包み込む。二人の動作は確かでしっかりとしており、ずっと昔に同じようにしたことがあったと思い出す。

「もっと速く」ロキが哀願する。その声は喉に引っ掛かったように掠れ、生々しく必死なものだった。「速く！」

ソーはペースを速め、他にロキが望むようにした。ロキの濡れて色の乗った喘ぎ声に酔いしれるソーがちょうどいい具合に強く握ると、ロキの声は大胆になっていった。ちらりと頭上を見上げれば、木々の向こうに先程の戦闘の残滓である雷が閃き、ソーも閃きを得た。そして、ソーは歯を見せて笑った。

ロキにとって、それだけが警告となった。彼らの重なった手を青い閃光がバチッと鳴って、二人の性器を容赦なく駆け抜けた。鋭く刺すような感覚はロキが精をこぼすほどの衝撃を与え、両目を見開き、喉に息が痞え、ソーの口許で鋭く息を呑んでいた。

「今の――」ロキが辛うじて言う間も、ソーは手の動きを止めず、その度にロキは甘く掠れた喘ぎ声を上げていた。ソーが彼を扱く度にその種が二人の指の間を零れ出る、またもう一度。すると、ロキは呆然と瞬きを繰り返しながら、木の幹に寄り掛かっていた。

「ソー、今の――」ロキは震える息をつきながら、なんとか声を絞り出す。「あんた、今――」

「そうだ」ソーは言って、ロキに結論を出させる時間をほんの二秒ほど与え、それ以上考える時間と反論する機会を与えぬよう、身を乗り出してキスをした。舌をロキの喉の方にまで差し込み、舐めて吸う間に、ロキの片脚を腕で担ぎ上げた。

「待って」ロキはソーの胸を力なく押しやった。「ソー、私まだ――」

ロキは――ロキはまだ何かだな、とソーは認識する。まだ感じている、まだイっている、それとも、とソーは少し罪悪感を持って考える。まだ準備ができていない。だが、ロキの視線が二人の間に落ちると、小さく「あ」と声を上げた。先程解放を得たのは彼だけだったのだ。ソーはまだ固く猛っている。それに気づいたロキは首肯すると、呪文を唇に乗せてズボンを消し去った。柔らかな革ズボンは、ソーの剣の横に出現する。ロキは脚を開き、ソーが片脚をさらに高く持ち上げるのに任せた。

昼飯のためにリュックサックの中をまさぐっていた時に、ソーは彼らが船で使っていた香油を置いてきていたことに気がついた。しかし、背に腹は代えられない。ソーはロキの腹に散ったもの――ロキの精とソーの先走りに指を押しつけた。

「雑だな」ロキは二人の精を使って繋がるのだと想像しただけで嫌そうな顔になっていた。だが、ソーはまたもキスをすることで黙らせた。彼の指がロキの中に入り込んで狙いを定めて探りはじめると、ロキは息を呑んで、それ以上の反発はできなくなった。その手がソーの肩を彷徨い、ついに支えを求めてその首に回された。兄の指が性急に動くので、ロキは泣くように「ソー」と口にしていた。そして、目的の場所を抉られると、びくん、と体を跳ねさせた。

ソーの手の内でロキが身悶え、喉の奥で喘ぎ声を閊えさせながら「お願い、お願い」の言葉が唇から零れはじめると、ソーは指を引き抜いて自身の砲身にロキの精を塗りつけた。ロキの尻の谷間にその先端を押しつけてから、一気に貫くように突き上げ、全身を収めた。ロキの驚いたような声に愉悦を感じ、次にその首に噛みついた時に弟の口から零れた震える息にも愉悦を感じた。

彼の突き上げは荒く、めちゃくちゃだった。強打するように突く度に、ロキは息を切らし、鮮烈で湿った悲鳴を上げていた。その声を聞くだけでソーは拍車をかけてさらに強く、そして深く突いた。同時に、ロキの唇にも噛みつき、痣になるほどがむしゃらに吸いついた。

それでも足りない。ソーはもっと速く、もっと激しく、弟が声も上げられず、息すらできなくなるまでロキの中に自身を埋め込みたかった。そして、彼のもう片方の脚も腕で抱え上げ、木の幹を支えに、ロキの中に全身を押し込む。粗暴なほどに激しく相手を犯すと、木全体が揺れ動き、枝から葉が振り落された。腰を引く度にロキの腰が木の幹から浮き上がったが、すぐさまソーによって幹に叩きつけられる。

「ああっ！」ロキは掠れた声で呻き、ソーの首にきつく両腕を回していた。「私たち、これほど――今までにないくらい――」その声がイイ、という言葉を発すると同時に掻き消えた。今の彼にできることは、ただソーにしがみついてこの嵐が過ぎ去るのを待つことだけだった。

ソーのペースは容赦なく粗野で、野生の獣のように突かれる度に、ロキはただ鳴いて息を呑み、その胸につっかえた息が小刻みに震えた。だがほどなく、ソーの限界が迫り、その背筋が緊張で盛り上がった。突き上げる度に解放が近づき、ひと際深く猛りを押し込むと、ソーはロキの首筋に歯を立て、彼の中に熱くて濃い精を放っていた。

二人はしばらくその体勢のままでいた。ソーは先程噛みついたロキの首を舐め、ロキの中で脈打ちながら精を放つペニスが震えている。ロキの腿を伝う一筋の精を見つけると、それが不思議と気に食わなかったソーはロキの脚を片方下ろし、自分のペニスを掴むとその先端で零れ落ちた精液を掬い取った。それから再びロキの中に押し込み、その衝撃で大きく喘いだロキは疼き、限界まで広げられ、完全に満たされていた。弟の口から出たその声は彼を存分に楽しませたが、それ以上にそれを呑み込み、その音をキスで喰らい尽くす方が楽しめた。戦闘後の激しい情欲が薄れていく中、その口づけはもっと甘く優しいものだった。

「大丈夫か？」ソーが囁きかける。その吐息はロキの口内で震えていた。ソーが与える衝撃にロキが耐えられることは知っていたが、あまりの性急さに彼を傷つけなかったとは限らない。ロキの唇や額に落とす口づけは、今や柔らかく、許しを乞うかのようなものに変わっていた。

「んんー」明らかに雄弁さを極めたロキが呻いた。今はぼんやりとしたまま、ソーとだらしのない、調子外れなキスを交わすだけで満足しているようだった。

戦闘後の血に酔ったような激しい欲情の矛先を向けられたことについてソーを責める様子を見せないロキにほっとして、ソーは頷き返していた。むしろ、その熱に浮かされたように紅潮した頬と、息を切らせた様子を見る限りは、ロキも堪能していたように見える。しばらくしてソーが柔らかくなり、ロキの中から滑り出ると、彼は脚に力が入らず立てなくなったロキの腰に両腕を回して彼を支えた。

「んーん」とソーは唸り、ロキの唇と舌の甘さを求めてその口内に舌を這わせた。ロキを大切そうに引き寄せる。そして、向こう見ずな性行に対する報復としてロキが彼の下唇に軽く歯を立てると、ソーはまたも唸るのだった。

それからしばらくの間、二人が交わした言葉は不明瞭なものであり、どちらも親密さを沈黙の中で噛みしめることで充分だと感じるのだった。

～～～～

ようやく体を離した二人は、そこでベイルウルフの死骸の重さに考えが至った。その肉や毛皮が腐りだす前にと、ソーがその解体を提案した。二人は素早く作業に移り、ソーがベイルウルフを解体する間、ロキが自ら作った液状の防腐剤に内臓を移し始めた。

これらの臓器をロキが魔術のために保存するつもりなのか、あるいは売却するつもりか、ソーにはわからなかったが、口は出さなかった。ただ、だいぶ重量の減ったベイルウルフの死骸を担ぎ上げ、ロキの手を借りながら、野営地の洞窟まで運ぶと、血抜きのために木に引っ掛けた。これまたロキが手ずから作り上げた瓶に獣の血を抜く。それらは可能な限り新鮮な状態で血液を保つための魔法の瓶だった。

血抜きが終わるまで待ってから、ソーがナイフでもって獣の毛皮を剥いだ。この作業もまた一時間ほどかかった。毛皮の手入れと周囲の片づけをロキに任せたソーが近くの小川で体を清めてから戻ると、ロキが繕った毛皮に切り込みを入れるところだった。

「ロキ、何をしている！」ソーが瞠目して言った。毛皮という物は、損傷部位が少ないほど価値が上がるのだとは、誰もが知っていることだ。

ロキは面倒そうに手を振った。「安心してくれ、ソー。幾つか別の品を作るために端の方を少し切り取っただけだ。少しくらい面積が減っていたところで、誰も気づかないさ」そう言う間もロキの賢しらな魔術の糸が毛皮の縁を縫って、切り口を覆い隠していった。それを見て、ソーは胸を撫で下ろしていた。

「何を作っているんだ？」ソーはロキの横で胡坐をかくと、彼の居ぬ間にロキが完成させていた幾つかの品物を興味深そうに見やった。

どうやらロキは書房の店主が口にしていた、蚤に食われた敷物以外の物への加工というアドバイスに従ったようだ。ロキの作品の中には毛皮に縁取られた手袋、スカーフなどがあり、手近の石や葉っぱを変化させた素材で作られたコイン入れには、毛皮を使った洒落たデザインが施されていた。だが、今ロキの前にある物は、これらよりもずっと大きく、ソーの注意を引いていた。

ロキはもうしばらく黙したまま、集中して眉を引き寄せながら、最後の仕上げを施している。そして、ロキが毛皮の下に複雑な作りの銀の尾錠金をとりつけると、ソーは弟の手の中で形作られるそれが何なのか、察した。

「外套か！」ソーが感心した声を上げた。

「何と幸福なことだろう」ロキが呟く。「兄上に残された目は完全に見えなくなったわけではないようだ」意外に毒を含んだその皮肉に、ソーは思わず唇を噛みしめていた。これにロキは声音を和らげ、腕の中の柔らかそうな外套を差し出した。「兄上…兄上も触ってみたい？」

ソーは頷く。ロキが作るものは高品質なものばかりなので、それを手に取ることができるのはありがたいことだった。外套はちょうど良い重さで、彼の手の中で温かい。毛皮に縁取られた襟元から広がる布地は深く心地よい色合いの赤である。アスガルドの夏に実る苺の色だった。

「これはまるで母上の織物じゃないか！」ソーは感嘆し、見事な布地を指で撫でた。その柔らかな織り目はフリッガの織機から作られた衣類やタペストリーを思わせた。しかし、フリッガの織物との違いを見つけると、首を振っていた。「いや、もっといい」

彼らは二人とも、両親から受け継いだ才能や教えを取り入れ、もっと良いものに進化させていた。ソーは強くなり、ロキは――

「当然だ」ロキは気取った調子で言う。「兄上が兵舎でアスガルドの戦士たちと頭突きし合っていた間、私が何処にいたと思っているんだ？」

その期間の少なくとも半分は、ロキが実は兵舎の暗がりに身を隠し、ソーが他の戦士たちと力比べを――ロキの言う『頭突きし合っていた』間、ソーを眺めていたことに気づいていたが、それについては言及しなかった。「見事だ」簡潔に告げて、ソーは外套をロキに返そうと、それを彼に差し出した。

「あなたの王位を示すに相応しい贈り物をまだしていなかった」ロキは言って、返還を拒否するように手を振った。「私からの贈り物として受け取ってほしい」

「ありがとう」ソーは驚いて言った。これは確かに王者に相応しい贈り物だった。これを受け入れ、風から身を守るものとして自分の肩に羽織ることは簡単だ。しかし、そうするべきではない、とソーは思った。自らを鼓舞するように深く息を吸ったソーは、ロキの方ににじり寄り、代わりにロキの肩に外套を羽織らせる。「俺の色を身に着けてほしい」彼は低い声で告げた。情欲が蛇のように腹の底でとぐろを巻いていた。「その姿の方が俺にとっては喜ばしい贈り物になる」

その仕草に驚いたロキは、一瞬だけ唖然としていた。「兄上がそう言うなら」ロキはまるで自分のほうが相手に大きな恩恵を与えているのだと言わんばかりの態度だが、外套を肩回りでさらにきつく、所有欲すら窺える仕草で引き寄せ、様々な意味で満足そうにしていた。

「俺の色がよく――似合うな」ソーは言った。不器用な表現に、ソーは内心怯んでいた。他にも使えた言葉が脳内を駆け巡る――美しい、素晴らしい、うまそうな。だが、口から転げ出たのは単純な、似合うなどという言葉だった。ソーがたとえ何時間もヘイムダルに言葉を選ぶ方法を学んだところで、ロキの弁才には半分も及ばないだろう。

幸いにも、ロキは彼の内心の焦りに気づいていないようだ。「本当にそう思う？兄上」恥ずかしそうに言って、ほっそりとした長い腕を持ち上げて、陽光に照らされた自分の姿を称賛した。その光景に、ソーはゴクリとつばを飲み込んでいた。「兄上にも作ってあげようか。私の色を纏ってもらう。どうだ？」

その様を想像しただけで、ソーは快感が背骨を駆け上る感覚をおぼえた。これ以上ない程の視覚的な宣言。彼がロキのものになったのだと見せびらかすかのような。「ああ」吐息のような声を漏らす。「ぜひ、お前の色を纏わせてくれ、ロキ」

驚きと喜びの表情がロキの顔を彩ったが、数秒後にはいつもの無関心を装い、冷静な面持ちになっていた。小さく頷き、ロキは物語部屋で子供たちのために披露する、きらきらとした光を放つ魔法ではないが、同様に器用な手の動きで何かをやりはじめた。その指が空中でクルクルと回り、まるで目に見えない機織り機を動かしているようだ。

ロキの働きはいつ見ても驚嘆に値した。ゆっくりと、だが確実にロキの手から紡ぎだされる外套を見ながら、ソーはあまりの感嘆に我を忘れていたので、ロキにベイルウルフの毛皮を手渡してくれと頼まれた時も反応が遅れてしまった。外套の襟口に使用するのだろうか。

「どうぞ」ロキは外套を仕上げるなり、柔らかく告げた。まるで、その出来栄えに彼自身驚いているかのようだ。ソーの腕に外套をかける。

その外套が先程のものよりもさらに柔らかく温かそうであるのは、ソーの気のせいだろうか。あたかも、ロキがこれを紡ぎ出す時に、持てるかぎりの愛情と心配りを注ぎ込んだかのように。だが、ロキが期待を込めた眼差しを向けていることに気が及ぶと、ソーはこのことについては黙っていることにした。外套を羽織ると、ロキのものと揃いの銀の尾錠金で留めた。やはり心地よい手触りだ。色合いは宵闇のような深緑、陽光から逸らすと黒に近くなる。

これで二人は互いのものとなった。これ以上に実感できる証拠はないように思われた。

「ありがとう」ソーが囁く。夕方に差し掛かるにつれて冷えていく空気に対し、この外套は気の利く贈り物であった。ロキへの感謝の気持ちを伝えるべく、彼は口を開くのだった。「ありがとう」

ロキを腕の中に引き込むと、その眉の端っこにキスを落とす。言葉で充分ではなかった場合を考えて、行動で示す。しかし、「兄上、やめろ、興奮しすぎた仔犬か」と文句を言う割に、ロキの唇が笑みの形になりそうに動いたので、ソーの気持ちは伝わったようだった。

～～～～

その後もロキはビフレストの極彩色に見られる色とりどりの外套をいくつか作成した。その中に鮮明な赤や深緑の物は二度と作らなかったが。

翌朝、風が治まり、太陽が谷間に明るく光を投げかけたので着込むのは暖かすぎる気温になり、二人はそれぞれの色鮮やかな外套をたたんでリュックサックに詰め込んだ。ソーはロキが細心の注意を払って紡いだそれらの外套を商品に間違われるつもりはなかった。それに、内心ではそれらがこの旅の思い出の品になることを望んでいた。二人で過ごした時間、獲物の追跡と狩猟と遊びと、まるで昔日の再現であるかのような時間を思い起こさせる、記念の品として。

次にマーケットを訪れたのは早朝で、まだ店舗では店番たちが天幕を開け放ち、商品を並べ始めている頃合いだった。時間を潰すようなことはせず、まっすぐ本売りの元へ急ぐ。商人は再びやって来た二人の姿に眉を大きく引き上げていた。

「それでは、例の毛皮をお持ちで？」彼は慎重に尋ねた。

「毛皮はある」ソーが答える。「他の品も。だが、これらを売るための店頭が入用だ。許可証を得るほどこの地に長期滞在はしないのでな」

商人は白髪交じりの短い髭を思慮深げに撫でた。「それで、ベイルウルフの毛皮以外に何を売るおつもりで？」

ロキは昨夜作った品物、手袋からコイン入れ、スカーフにブーツなどを魔法の映像で見せてやり、最後に見せた物に商人が目を見開くさまを見て、心得たような笑みを僅かに浮かべていた。毛皮の襟元に色とりどりの布地からなる外套のセット。王者の黄色から深夜の藍、セージの花弁のような紫まで。

「その紫色の外套と交換で、私の店頭を使ってもらって構いません」商人は感嘆の声を上げた。「お好きな日時に使ってください。そのような外套をずっと求めていました。夜間のマーケットは冷えるのでね」

ソーはロキを見て、ロキは「うーむ」と悩むふりをしたが、どちらもこれは破格の条件であるとわかっていた。交渉が終わる頃には、紫の外套と売り上げの僅かな分け前と引き換えに、一週間分の店頭使用権とロキが欲しがっていた書物の半分ほどを手に入れた。

新品の外套を受け取った商人は、暑いにも関わらずすぐにそれを身に纏い、それを脱ごうとはしなかった。その気持ちはソーにもよくわかる。あれほど見事な外套を見せびらかさずにどうするというのか。そして、ソーが仕方なしに客引きの声を上げる中、商人の羽織ったマントだけで充分な宣伝になっていることに気が及ぶ。彼がその外套をどこで手に入れたのか、気になった買い物客が続々と現れたのだ。

黄色と青の外套が売れ、菫色と春の色合いをした明るい緑のものも瞬く間に売れた。けばけばしいピンクの外套までもが、アルフヘイム=ベータの貴婦人としか思えない出で立ちをした女性に掻っさらわれた。ソーが絶対に売れないだろうと踏んでいた、最後に残った気障なオレンジ色の外套でさえも初老の紳士に購入された。

「娘のために」と彼は主張した。「彼女の髪の色に合わせて」金が詰められた革袋がその手を離れるのを待つことなく、彼はオレンジの外套を自分のマントの下に隠して、そそくさとその場を去って行った。

立ち去る男を目で追ったソーが困惑気味に額にしわを寄せると、ロキは頷いて彼の耳に唇を寄せた。「若い恋人のためだ」ロキが楽し気な声音で囁きかけた。「それも、けっしてレディではないがな」

「ああ」ソーは合点がいったように破顔する。そもそもこんなところで金を稼ごうとしているのも、彼の恋人への贈り物を購入するためなのだから。それをしながら、他の恋人同士へも喜びを広めることができるのならば、なお良いではないか。

ロキは残るベイルウルフ商品を素早く並べ、手袋やスカーフを近くを通った女性に勧め、ソーは男性に声をかけてブーツやベルトを見せた。やがてそれらの商品も売り切れると、獣の贓物、血液など、魔術に使用する材料を売りはじめた。こちらの客層をロキに任せることに、ソーは異論はなかった。

本屋の店主に勧められ、二人は毛皮そのものをマーケットのオークションに出品した。これに対する入札は凄まじい勢いで、競売人の早口でさえ追いつけない程だった。その夜には店頭での売り上げと、競売で毛皮を勝ち取った男から受け取った支払いを合わせると、手押し車で運ばなければならないほどの大金になった。ロキはいくつかの袋に詰めた溢れんばかりの金貨を魔法で芽の出た腐りかけの芋と、自分たち二人を一般の労働者に変化させた。ステイツマンへの道中で強盗に遭うのは避けたかった。

彼らの変装には少しも騙されず、ヘイムダルは重い手押し車を押して通路を上がってきたソーとロキに心得たように頷きかけていた。

「こっちへ」二人の部屋に辿りつくなり、ロキが手招きしながら言った。変装は必要がなくなったので解かれている。「稼いだ金はここに保管しよう」指先を合わせると、優雅な動作で円を描く。すると、その先に輝く小さな部屋が出現した。

ソーは金貨の入った袋を担いで中に踏み込んだ。周囲にある棚に様々な宝物が整然と並べられているのが目に入る。金貨や宝石、銀の小さな装身具などがそれぞれ山になって置かれているが、明らかに本来あった分よりも減っているように見受けられた。これまで、デジタル通貨を受けつけない場所でロキはこれらの宝物を売って船の必需品を確保してきたのだろう。部屋の隅に金の紐で口を結ばれた黒いビロードの袋があったが、ロキはその中身については触れず、それどこか、この魔法の部屋の物陰へと足で押しやった。ソーの目の届かぬ場所へと。

「取るに足らない物だ」ソーの視線が興味深そうにその袋の行方を追ったのに対して、ロキが言った。ということは、袋の中身はとても重要なものだということだ。

ソーは溜め息をついたが、首を突っ込むことはよして、ロキが中身を明かすと決心するまで待つことにした。

「ロキ、あれは――」代わりに切り出した。ソーは部屋の奥の方に母が二番目に好きだったイヤリングの煌めきを見た気がしたのだ。父の認印付の指環。三つの三角形が重なり合ったヴァルクヌート（北欧神話で戦いにおける死を意味する）の印だ。他にも思い出の感傷に満ちた品が幾つか。他の宝物を使い果たしてしまうまでは、手を付けずにとってある。

「アスガルドの財源としては」ロキは彼の言葉をさえぎって、ソーの運ぶ重い金袋に頷きかけた。「かなりの金額だ」

ソーは鋭い息を吸った。彼らが運び込んだ金貨も加えれば、確かにかなりの金額がアスガルドの国庫に保管されることになる。それこそ、彼らの民の生活を向こう数年か、それ以上の間、保障できるほどの。しかし、アルフヘイム=ベータに立ち寄るまで、日々の責務に追われていたソーは国庫の状態など考えもしなかった。そして、ソーが所々で小さな火消しをしていた中で、ロキは長い目で先を見ており、黙って彼を陰から支えてきたのだ。ロキの行動の一つひとつが、たとえマーケット訪問や狩猟など、元々ソーの持ち掛けた単純なものであったとしても、何か重要な意味や目的のあるものになる。そのことを思い、ソーは弟から学ぶべきだと考えた。

「ロキ」彼は思案気味に言った。「こうなることがわかっていたのか？このために計画していたのか？」それらの言葉を発した直後には後悔した。当然、ロキは計画していたのだろう。彼はいつも無数の策略を企てている。その策略にさえ計画があるのだ。

「ラグナロクをもたらした後、王家の金庫に立ち寄る暇などなかった」ロキは淡々と答えた。だが、ソーにはわかる。これらの宝石、金貨や家宝などは、ロキが何年もかけて徐々に集めていったものに違いない。自分に降りかかるかもしれない有事のための用意金として。そのために蓄えていた、おそらく彼本人にとっても重大な価値のあった物品を、ロキは惜しげもなく人々のために使ってきたのだ。この事を知って、ソーは心が温まる思いであった。

どうやら、民衆のために何かを犠牲にすることができるのは、ソーだけではないようだ。

「ああ、ロキ」ソーはとろけるような声でその名を呼ぶ。胸に溢れた感情はあまりに大きく、はち切れんばかりだった。

いきなり向けられた慈愛の眼差しにびっくりしたロキだったが、急いで続けた。「おめでとう」ロキ自身の感傷がソーの心の琴線に触れた事実を故意に無視している。「兄上はアスガルドの国庫を独力で――」

「独力などではなかったぞ」ソーは反論し、袋を足元に置くとロキの首筋に手を添えて彼を抱き寄せた。空いた手はロキの腰にやり、二人の額を合わせる。それから考え直して、ロキの額に唇を落とした。その口にも。「お前なしでは不可能だった」

「私にはもっと良い策があったんだが」ロキはキスの合間に言った。次に鼻の頭にキスを受ける。「これで手を打つしかないな」

「お前ならどうしていたと言うんだ？」ソーはキスを中断して、首を傾げた。

「私だったらここの賭場を一掃していた」ロキは言う。「この間はそう提案するつもりだった。まあ、もっとも、それでは向こう十年はこの地に歓迎されなくなっていただろうがな」

あまりに想像しやすい状況に、ソーは笑った。「まったく歓迎されなくなっていたな」同意する。「だが、賭場の一つや二つ、立ち寄ってもいいのではないか？国庫をもう少し満たしてもいいくらいだ」その案がロキの悪戯への欲求に見合うことはわかっていたし、彼が狩猟を提案した時は、それに乗ってくれた。「それに、今ならそれなりの額の賭け金がある」

「そうか？」ロキは片方の眉を撥ね上げた。ゆっくりとした動作で奥の宝の山に手を伸ばしたかと思うと、家宝の一つを手に取った。その顔に浮かぶ笑みは、あまりに小悪魔的だ。

「おい、母上のイヤリングを賭け事なんかに使うなよ」ロキの拳の中で一瞬金色に輝いたものを見て、ソーが焦ったように口を開いた。「父上の指環もだめだぞ。戻しなさい」彼は呼びかけたが、ロキはすでにその腕をすり抜けていた。「ロキ、やめ――」


	7. 正当なおつきあい

彼らはアルフヘイム=ベータ主要の港町で、ロキが二つの賭場を一掃し、彼の悪戯への欲求を満たすのと、ベイルウルフ製品の売り上げを補完するに足る時間を過ごした。そしてロキがイカサマ、謀り、騙しで賭場の上層部に紛れ込んでいる間に、ソーはロキへの求愛の証として、この地に滞在する日ごとに贈ろうと考えている品物を買い求めるだけの時間があった。

ソーがマーケットから戻ると、ちょうどロキが儲けを秘密の時空へ送り込み、三軒目の賭場へ向かおうとするところを見つけた。その道を遮り、ソーはロキの肩に腕を回した。

「この地に他に何があるのか探してみようじゃないか」ソーは早口で言うと、ロキを騒がしい街路へと導いて、ロキについた追手を撒こうとした。おそらく、賭け事でロキに負け、賭け金を颯爽と巻き上げられた輩だろう。ロキはこうと決めると、容赦なく効率的に行動する傾向があるのだった。

ロキも愚鈍ではないので、ソーが何から彼を遠ざけようとしているのか気づいていた。ソーの横に身を寄せたロキの顔には、状況にそぐわない得意そうな笑みが浮かべられている。「そうだな」彼は堂々とソーの腰に腕を回すと、滑らかに言った。「出発するまで、もう一週間も残されていないしね」

この星で過ごす時間が終わりに近づいているのだと思い出させる言葉に、ソーは残された期間を有効に使うことを思った。そして、船に立ち寄ってロキの儲けを例の部屋に隠し、数日分の物資を掻き集めると、ソーは最初の日に訪れた山中の森林へロキと連れ立って出かけた。

「急げ、日が沈む前に」先日野営地に使っていた洞窟に戻って荷物を下ろす間、ソーは急かすように言った。

ロキは洞窟の岩肌にある窪みに空の瓶を並べていたところ、兄の声に視線を上げていた。「なぜだ？」冷ややかで無感動な声音で尋ねる。「また狩りにでも行く気か？」

「まさか」ソーは息をつく。「お前が賭場でイカサマを――じゃなくて、アスガルドの資産の保全に勤しんでいた間に…」ロキの目が眇められるのを見て慌てて訂正した。「この辺りにある名所について情報を集めていたんだ。ここに自生する薬草などについてもな。アスガルドで保管していた物はきっと失われてしまっただろうから」ロキへの贈り物を買い求めた後も、ソーは暇をもてあそんでいたわけではなかった。

「そうか」ロキは事もなげに答えていたが、僅かに正された姿勢や口角がひくりと動く唇を見る限り、彼の興味を引くことに成功したようだ。「当然、他にどんな獣を狩ることができるかの情報も手に入れているのだろうな」これに対してソーが、ああまあ、それもある、と認めると、ロキは溜め息をついていた。「だろうと思っていたよ」

それでも、彼は自らソーに続いて洞窟を出た。まだ狩りを諦めていなかった兄であったが、アルフヘイム=ベータの景観や、魔術の材料として使えそうな植物のことも忘れずに情報収集したことで、それは帳消しにでもしてくれたようだ。

その夕方と残りの数日間、二人は森林を自由気ままに散策した。ソーが情報を手に入れていたはずなのに、ロキが薬草の種類や在処を指摘して、それらを集める。どうやら、ソーが認識していないだけで、同じ白にも僅かな差異があったり、茎や葉の形でのみ区別できる似通った外見の植物には生死を分けるほどの効果の違いがあったりするようだ。時折、森を流れる清涼な小川の水を飲むために立ち止まっては、ゆるやかに散策を続けるのだった。

薬草狩りに飽きると、ソーはロキを連れて動物狩りに勤しんだ。無差別に狩りをすることはできないが、ソーは獲物を上手に選んだ。二人分の食事に事欠かないだけの肉があり、同時にロキの不機嫌を直せる珍しい羽や鱗を持つ動物を。アルフヘイム=ベータは、そこに生息する獣の臓物から、森林の土壌や崖の岩肌などに自生する植物まで、魔法用具や材料の豊かな宝庫だったのだ。

ソーはロキに贈り物をするのは夜間に決めていた。就寝の一時間前、ロキがもっとも物腰柔らかく、眠たげで、そういう行為にもっとも開放的である時間帯。しかし、最初の夜は、そうもいかなかった。

「だから、何度も何度も言っているように、この植物は他の場所でも手に入るんだ」ロキは苛立ちも露わに言った。洞窟の出入り口から見える空は、山脈の向こうに姿を消した太陽と共に、急速に光を失っていっている。その間も、ロキはソーの額にできた裂傷を布で清めていた。

それは、アルフヘイム=ベータのごつごつとした山肌を登っている最中のことだった。スタミナ回復効果のあると言われるファイアベル――どれほど固い岩肌をも割って咲く、丈夫な赤い花の噂をソーは耳にしていたのだ。そして、それを求めて垂直に近い山肌を登る間、ソーが取っ掛かりを求めて手を伸ばした先の岩場に、雷鳥に似た鳥の巣があったのだ。いきなり巣を乱された鳥は驚いて羽ばたき、ソーの失われた目の上にその爪が引っかかった。手を滑らせたソーは落下した。ロキが必死に放った魔法がその後を追いかけ、ソーが眼下の地面に叩きつけられるまで残すは三フィートというところで、落下が止まった。間に合わなかったなら、ソーは死んでいただろう。

それから慎重に下りてきたロキの顔はあまりに蒼白で、ソーを洞窟まで引っ張る手はひどく震えていた。その日の散策はそこで切り上げられたのだ。

「他の場所には自生していない。お前だって知っているんだろう？」ソーが言う。指で慎重に傷口に触れようとした。ロキは残されていた魔力を使ってささやかな癒しの術を施していたが、それでも流血が止まらなかった時は、傷口を閉じるために粗末な道具で縫い合わせること以外できなかった。

「動くな」ロキは怒ったように言って、空いた手でソーの指を空中で掴んだ。もう片方の手は血のこびりついたソーの額に布を押し当てている。「それに、たとえそうだとしても、ファイアベルにはあなたの命と同等の価値はない」

ロキのお叱りは続いた。如何にソーがもっと自分の命を大切にすべきか。なにしろ、頑固な王を失ってはアスガルドは機能しなくなってしまう。その間もソーは集めた薬草を詰め込んだ小袋から手探りで最初のプレゼントを探り当てる。先程の事故で壊れていなかったようで、安堵する。今日はこれを持ち歩いて、ロキに渡す最良の瞬間を待っていた。それは今でもいいだろう。

「ロキ」ソーはロキの長広舌の合間に声をかける。ロキは何やらソーが愚かにも死んだ場合は船には戻らないと言っているようだ。兄殺しと王殺し、両方の罪を被せられる可能性があるのだから、と。そして、ソーがいくら遮ろうとしても続く叱責の言葉に、彼は咳払いをして、意味深に告げた。「ロキ。贈り物があるんだ」

「え」ロキは瞬くと、すぐに口を閉ざしていた。そして、ソーが彼の手を取り、手の平を上にして葉っぱの形をした留め具を置くと、また「え」と呟いた。彼は手の内のガラス細工に感嘆の眼差しを向けた。深い森のような緑色に、葉の筋のように伸びる金の透かし細工。指でその繊細な筋を優しく撫でて、金の針金が形作る芸術的な曲線をなぞる。「これをどこで――この前見た店頭にあったものでも、これほどの技巧はなかったぞ」

「その近辺の店にも寄ってみたんだ」ソーが得意げな笑みを見せた。最初に訪れた店に展示されていた物と比較するために戻ってみると、それより向こう側の店頭でも似たようなブローチを見かけたのだ。大きなマーケットにはありがちな現象だろう。しかも、こちらの方が技術的にも高く、うまく値切ることができたので、ソーは喜んで留め具をそこで購入したのだった。「気に入ったか？」

「私…」ロキは手の平のブローチを見つめたまま、喉の痞えを呑み込もうとした。「まあ、こんなものか。では、この品質に見合った外套を探さなければいけないな」そう言って留め具をそそくさと自分の小袋にしまう。その唇には嬉しげな笑みがこっそりと浮かべられていた。

ソーは溜息と笑い声の中間のような音を立てた。ロキは気のない風を装っていたが、先程はまるで大切な壊れ物を扱うような手つきでブローチを持ち、その表面を愛しげに指先で撫でていた。喜ばれていることは明白だ。ロキが両手でソーの頬を挟むように手を伸ばすと、ソーはご褒美のキスを期待して身を乗り出す。

しかし、ロキは彼の両耳を鷲掴みにして、捩じったのだった。

「今日起こったことを忘れたとは思わないことだ」彼は強く言った。「自分の軽率さを償おうと、贈り物で私を――」

「これはその前に持っていた！」ソーは悲鳴を上げたが、ロキの手から逃れようともがくことはしなかった。崖で起きたことは事故だったが、それでもロキに心配されているということが心を擽った。

もっと自分の命を大切にすると約束する、涙ながらの笑顔だけがロキの憤りを収めるようで、そうしてからやっとロキはソーの耳から手を離した。その手を彼の頬に移動させて、ソーがびくりと怯えた反応をすると溜め息をついた。僅かに彼に近づいて距離を詰めると、改めてソーの顔を両の手で挟み込んだ。

「ロキ？」ソーが躊躇いがちに言った。

ロキは答えなかった。ただ真っ赤になった耳の片方ずつに唇をつけ、三つめはソーの唇に、柔らかく甘い口づけを送った。「ありがとう」ようやく告げる。彼の耳の先も全く異なる理由から真っ赤に染まっており、ロキの真意と好意を確信したソーは身を乗り出した。その両耳に彼からも口づけを送る。

彼らが軽い夕食を終えて就寝する頃には、ロキはソーの腕の中に自ら潜り込み、ソーはその日起こったことを反芻する。そして、先に事故が起こったとはいえ、無事に贈り物を渡すこともできたので、うまくいったと評価するのだった。

～～～～

二日目の夜は怪我をして耳を捩じられることもなく、概ね穏やかに迎えらえた。が、ソーはまだ今日の分の贈り物ができておらずそわそわとチャンスを窺っていた。その日仕留めた丸々とした雉と持参したワインでロキの魔術で生み出された灯りに囲まれた夕食の後、ロキは眠たげにあくびを漏らした。お互いのマントに身を包み、彼はその柔らかな毛皮に顔を埋めており、ソーがその後ろに体を寄せる場所が辛うじて残されている程度だった。

少なくとも、ソーが彼を揺り起して、数冊の本の山を彼に向けて差し出すまでは。

「何だこれは？」ロキは頭を上げると、本の題名に目を凝らした。「また贈り物？」顔を寄せていた側の髪は早速可愛らしく乱れており、ソーは愛しげにそれをロキの耳の後ろに撫でつけた。頑固にもそれに反抗して飛び出す一房の巻き毛を指に絡めて遊ぶ。

「お前が興味を持っていた本だ」ソーが頷く。「あの外套と店の使用権の交渉で手に入れられなかった分だ」

その時得た魔術史やスペルクラフトの本だけでもロキは満足していたようだったが、今手にしている書物を見る彼の目は光り輝いていた。最初に手に取った本を持って焚火の傍に移動すると、ついでにシーツやマントも持っていってそれに包まった。それらが彼の巣に使われてしまったので、ソーに残されたのは洞窟の床に敷かれたシーツ一枚になってしまった。

これはいけない。

「ソー、なにやって――」ロキが口を開く。ソーは巣の中に入り込んでロキに体を摺り寄せたのだ。「おい、あんたまで入ってくる余裕は――」

不明瞭な返事をして、ソーはロキの肩に頭を乗せた。自分の分の本はないし、ロキのものは文字がさっぱりわからなかったので、ただ目を閉じる。

聞き慣れた長ったらしい溜め息をついたロキだったが、ソーを追い出すことはしなかった。二人の頭と手だけが外気に晒された温かなシーツやマントの巣の中に納まり、ソーは薪の弾ける音と、時折ページのめくられる音を聞きながら、眠りに落ちていった。

～～～～

三日目の夜を迎える頃には、ソーは要領が掴めてきた。ロキが眠る前、あるいはまた巣作りをして本の世界に没頭する前に行動を起こさなければいけない。ソーは決意も露わにロキの前に進み出た。

「渡したいものがある」ソーが宣言する。「ちょうど、こんな夜にぴったりなものだ」

「ほう？」ロキは空腹を満たした後、洞窟の岩肌に上体を預け、頭の後ろで手を組んでいた。その視線がちらりと先日貰った精巧なブローチの入った小袋と、暇な時に目を通している本の山に向けられた。ソーが黙っているので、彼は上体を起こし、好奇の目を兄に向けた。「何だ？」

ロキの注目を受けて、ソーは洞窟の奥の方で古いシーツに隠された贈り物にそそくさと向かった。それは、何度かマーケットを訪れている間に閃いた考えだった。マーケットには目を楽しませる光景はもちろん、鼻をくすぐる芳香もあったが、ソーはブリキのラッパや単純な木管楽器、ヤギ革のドラムなどが奏でる音楽も耳にしていた。当然、ロキにもその騒がしい、楽しげな音は届いており、初めてマーケットを訪れた時、案内人の後に続きながら、彼はこっそりとリズムに合わせて首を動かしていたのだ。

「竪琴？」兄が持ってきた物を不思議そうに見やり、ロキが柔らかく尋ねた。ソーはそれをロキの腕の中に手渡した。焚火の灯りに当てるように持ち上げ、ロキはそれをもっとよく見てみようとした。手の内で竪琴をひっくり返し、木工を観察する。そして彼は長い指でその支柱からネック部分にかけてなぞった。「見事だ」彼は呟いた。

「ああ」ソーは同意したが、その眼差しはロキから離れなかった。

かつてアスガルドで、ロキはこれによく似た楽器を持っていた。もっと小さく、刻み込まれた模様も少し雑で、明らかに子供向けではあったが。まだ幼かった頃は、よくソーのために弾いてくれたものだった。年齢を重ねるにつれ、ソーはその楽器がロキの部屋の奥、そのまた奥へと押しやられていくところを見てきた。やがて、それはロキが多くの時間を勉学に費やしていたため、部屋に積もりあがった書物や巻物の山に隠れて見えなくなったのだった。

そして今、ロキは竪琴の弦に指を優しく、試験的に走らせている。何かの歌を口ずさみ、そのメロディーを竪琴で再現しようと試みたが、弦につまづいて僅かに顔を顰めた。だが、ロキがその楽器に慣れていくにつれ、楽曲の一節がきれいに紡ぎだされ始める。ほどなく、不調和な弦弾きがなめらかになり、単純な旋律が奏でられる。それは幼き日、母が二人を眠りへといざなうために歌った子守唄であった。

その歌詞を二人とも忘れてしまっていることをソーは嘆いたが、ロキがその旋律だけでも憶えていたことに感謝を表しきれないでいた。遠い昔の母の記憶。断片的でも、とても大切なものだった。

その夜、ソーはロキが目を伏せ、微笑みを唇に乗せて竪琴を奏でる様子を眺めているだけで充分だった。こんな単純なものに対してロキがこれほどの穏やかな喜びを見せる様は、もう長年見ていない気がした。やがて、焚火の勢いが治まってくると、ソーは二人分のシーツとマントで巣を作り、ロキが竪琴を奏でるのを邪魔しないように、そっと彼を巣の中に引き込むのだった。

眠りに落ちる前にもっとロキの近くにいたいと願ったソーが頭を弟の肩に乗せる間も、軽やかで心地よい音は続いた。その旋律もやがて柔らかなものに変わっていく。そしてソーの瞼が下りて、意識が遠のく中、彼は唇に何かが軽く触れた気がした。

焚火の灯りにつられた蛾か何かだろうかと一瞬思ったソーであったが、うっすらと目を開けば、慌てて顔を背けるロキの姿とその耳が真っ赤に染まっている様子が目に入った。では、今のは蛾などではなく、ロキが小さな口づけを送り、何事もなかったように顔を背けて竪琴を弾く動作に戻ったのだな、と認識する。

ソーは唇にそっと指を触れた。胸の内から広がるような笑みが唇に浮かべられ、彼はロキの肩に小さくキスをした。それから襟から覗く白い首筋に。そして耳の下にある柔らかな場所に。その度に、竪琴が奏でる旋律が乱れ、呼吸が震えたロキがついに竪琴を置いて、彼に正面から向き直った。

「ありがとう」ロキが囁く。その吐息がソーの髪に優しく触れた。「私のことを想ってくれて」

「俺はいつでもお前を想っている」ソーは眠りに落ちる寸前の、重く、低くなった声で答えた。「いつでもだ、ロキ」

それからしばらくの間、ロキは黙っていた。

そして次の瞬間、ロキは片腕をソーの肩に回して彼を引き寄せると、空いた手で優しく兄の頭を抱え込んだ。その唇がとても柔らかく愛しげに額に触れてきたので、ソーは思わず涙が浮かんでしまった。翌朝になって、ソーが額や瞼、頬に触れた優しいキスについて尋ねると、ロキは認知をせずに、洞窟を満たしていた蛾のせいじゃないか、などと抜かしてきた。それほどの蛾がいたという割に、今は一匹も見当たらなかったが。たとえロキが否定しようとも、ソーには見えていた。彼の愛情表現が、その贈り物や称賛が確実にロキの凍てついていた心を溶かしているのだと。

そして、それはソーにも密かな喜びを与えるのだった。

～～～～

その喜びを胸に迎えた四日目、ソーはロキに次の贈り物を渡したいあまり、夜まで待ちきれずにいた。なかなか姿を見せないセレゴニアの花を探し求め、ロキは華奢な白い花が咲き乱れる森の中を抜ける道を選んだ。老齢のために枝の垂れ下がった木々の天蓋の葉を透かして黄金になった陽光の下を潜り抜ける。頭上の枝には薄いピンクや王者の風格を漂わせる紫の花が咲いている。

「ロキ」ソーが呼びかけ、ロキの腕を軽く掴んで引き留めた。「渡したいものがある」この美しい景色に偶然紛れ込んだだけかもしれなかったが、次の贈り物を渡すのに、これ以上の状況は望めないだろう。

「ほう？」ロキはソーの歩みと歩調を合わせ、好奇心をくすぐられたように彼を見上げた。「いつになったら短気を起こすのかと考えていたところだ。わかったよ。今度は何をくれるの？」そう言ってロキは両腕を差し出した。その仕草はとてつもなくかわいいものだとソーは思った。なにしろ、幼い頃にロキは同じ仕草をよくしたのだから。兄に抱き上げてほしいとねだる時。兄に本の朗読をせがむ時。あるいは、宮廷の厨房からくすねてきた菓子の分け前を要求する時。これらを思い浮かべ、ソーは思わず笑みを浮かべていた。

短気を起こすのはどちらかと、ロキをからかうためだけに夜間まで待とうかと思う半面、お願い、という声が聞こえてくるほどに愛らしいロキの姿に、ソーは溜め息をつくのだった。とてもじゃないが敵わない。背負っていたリュックからキャンバス布に巻かれた包みを取り出す。

「これを見た時、お前にいいんじゃないかと思ったんだ」ソーは言って、ロキが包みを紐解く様子を眺めた。「アスガルドで失ったものの代わりにと思って」

ロキがキャンバス布を広げると、投げナイフのセットが姿を現した。それぞれの柄には黒い革紐が巻かれており、刃は冷たいほどの正確さで研ぎ澄まされている。「これは役立ちそうだ」ロキは頷いた。その指はそれぞれの柄を恭しくなぞり、親指で刃の表面を慎重に撫でた。

あの時のロキには、ヘラの圧倒的な攻勢に対し、倒した敵からナイフをすべて回収する暇などなかった。それどころか、ラグナロクを発生させるというソーの頼みも実現しないといけなかったのだ。これらの理由で置き去りになった投げナイフを補充しようと、ソーはこのセットを買い求めたのだが、ロキにとってそれ以上の価値があるのは、短剣を鑑賞するその眼差しからも明らかだ。

「嬉しい、と言ってもいいんだぞ」ソーは衝動的に言った。「誰もそんなお前を責めたりはしない」これまでロキは『こんなものか』だとか『役に立ちそうだ』という気のない感想は述べたものの、これらの贈り物に喜んでいることは確実だ。もしや、ロキはこれらの品を取り上げられることを恐れて、喜びを表さないのかと勘繰ってしまう。盗まれて、二度とその手に戻らないと思い込んでいるのか。まるで、喜びは隠すべきものと認識しているかのような弟の様子に、ソーは胸が痛んだ。腕を伸ばし、ロキの両肩に手を置く。「ロキ、それを認めることは、決して恥ずべき――」

「嬉しい？」ロキは鼻で笑った。まるで、そのような感傷は彼に相応しくないと言わんばかりに。その指がナイフの柄にきつく巻きついた。「何があなたにそう言わせた？」

「お前の――」ソーは言いかけて額にしわを寄せたが、頑固にもそのまま言葉を続けることにした。「お前の呪文はここのところ、安定を取り戻している。もっと有効になった。それに、以前よりお前への負担も減ったように思う」過去、立て続けに魔法を使うと、ロキはぐったりと疲弊していた。だが、ここのところ、魔術を使うペースが上がり、難易度の高い呪文も易々と使いこなしていた。「お前の…眠りも以前より苦しそうではない」ソーだって悪夢は見る。だが、ロキもよく悪夢に囚われ、頻繁に寝返りをうってはソーを起こし、一度は恐怖に引き攣れた悲鳴を上げたので、ソーがその体を抱き寄せて髪を撫でつけ、ロキが再び眠りに落ちるまで優しく囁きかけたこともある。「それに――」

「もういい！」ロキが噛みつくように叫んだ。『それに、お前は最近よく微笑むようになった。俺たちの民に、友人に、そして俺に』とソーが言う前に、その言葉を遮って。「私は…もう、黙って」頭上に綻ぶ花弁よりも鮮明な色がその頬にのぼっていた。しばし考え込んでいたロキだったが、やがて長くゆっくりと息をつく。「確かに、私は嬉しいのかもしれない」もったいぶったように言う。「だけど、嬉しいと思う気持ちは私だけのものではないと思う」

ソーは困惑して首を傾げた。ロキがナイフを包み直してリュックにしまい、彼のすぐ傍に寄ると、ソーは僅かに息を呑んだ。ロキはその口元に小さな笑みを浮かべている。ソーの知らない何かを知っているという、少しいたずらな笑みを。

「今しがた通った花畑や木々が咲かせている花も、季節外れだということに気づいていなかったのか？」ロキが言う。「ついこの間ここに来た時には見なかった。初めてここを通った時、木々の影に隠れて、蕾をつけるのでさえ苦労しているかのような、小さな白い花だった」

これに、ソーはさっと周囲を見回す。頭上の木の枝にある蕾は綻び、白だけでなく様々な色合いの花を豪奢に咲かせている。淑女の纏うレースのピンクから、緑の葉と対照的なライラックの紫。それらすべてがみずみずしく健康的で、初めにこの地を通り抜けた時よりも数が増えていた。

「ああ」ソーは目を瞬かせた。これが意味することに考えが及ぶと、頭上の花の色と同じ色が彼の頬にものぼった。

「兄上の仕業だと、自分でわかっていなかったのか？」先程の小さな笑みを満面のそれに変えて、ロキが尋ねた。それは正真正銘、心からの微笑みだった。

「お、俺はまさか、こんな…」ソーは口ごもる。穏やかなそよ風が駆け抜け、色鮮やかな花弁がそれに乗って彼の頭に降ってきた。これに、反論しようとしていたソーは口を閉ざし、頬の色を深めてしまった。この花はソーの喜びの証だ。こんなことが可能だとは思っていなかった。少なくとも、ソーは己の喜びをうまく隠せていたのだと思っていたのだ。

これに、ロキは笑った。風に呼び覚まされたウィンドチャイムのような笑い声をあげ、彼はソーの髪から花弁を取ってやった。親指と人差し指の間でつまんだ花弁を思案げに見つめてから、手を放す。花弁はくるくると緩やかなピエルエットを舞いながら地面に落ちていった。

「ロキ？」ソーが躊躇いがちに呼ぶと、ロキはその顔に手を添えた。眦の小じわを指でなぞる。それはソーが笑うともっと深くなった。ロキも眦の小じわをくしゃりと深め、まるで美しい森を背景にしたソーを見つめているだけで幸福であるかのような顔になった。「お前、何を――」

ロキは宥めるような音で彼を静かにさせると、ソーと視線を合わせたまま目を伏せた。そして、ソーがそれ以上言葉を発する前に、ロキは彼を引き寄せ、両腕をその首に優しく回した。ソーが反射的に彼の腰を抱き寄せると、満足そうな声を出す。顔を傾けてソーと軽く、渇いた唇を合わせた。ロキがソーの唇を舌でつつき、開くように催促すると、ソーは喜々として、一心不乱に従った。ビロードのようなロキの舌に自分のを掠め、温かくからかうような動きで互いを高めた。

二人は長い間こうしていた。彼らの間を吹き抜けるそよ風の音や頭上ので鳥の鳴く音、足の下では落ち葉がさらさらと音を立てている。この一時の休息は、ロキが呼吸をしようと体を引いたことで中断されたが、ソーは瞬時に彼を引き戻してロキの下唇に軽く歯を立ててキスの快感を長引かせようとした。

新しい経験だ、とソーは思う。ロキにこのような愛慕の情を向けられるのは。まるで、ソーの姿を見たロキが柔らかい口づけを交わさざるを得ないと感じているかのような。ソーの喜びを目の当たりにしたロキが同じように歓喜し、あるいはすでにあった喜びを二倍にしたかのように。そして、次に二人が同時に体を離した時、ソーはロキの顔に剥き出しの愛情を見つけた。一瞬のことではあったが、それは今しがた彼の頭に浮かんでいた考えを裏付けるものだった。その表情は、いつもソーがロキを見る時に向けていた物だ。熱心で献身的なその想いは、それを向けられたソーの心を溢れるほどの愛で満たすのだった。

このロキの姿を、ソーは記憶に留めておくことにした。ロキはあからさまな情を隠すかのように、すぐに身を乗り出してキスを求めたが。

太陽に照らされた木花とそよ風に舞う花びらの中でいくつもの口づけを交わした後、ロキは小さく震えるような溜め息をつき、その吐息はソーの耳に羽毛のように優しく触れた。

「ねえ兄上」彼は囁きかける。「私を喜ばせようとする中で、あなたは自分の喜びもみつけたんだ」ロキは反芻するように一拍置いた。「あるいは、あの言葉には真実があるのかもしれないな。喜びを分かち合うと二倍になると」

「そして苦しみを分かち合うと半分に」ソーはその格言を完成させて頷いた。それは、母が良く心に留めておくようにと言っていた言葉だった。僅かに体を離したソーは、すぐにロキを抱き寄せると額を合わせ、鼻を擦り合わせた。「これからはお前の喜びも苦しみも俺と分かち合ってくれることを願う」

ロキは唇の半分を笑みの形にした。「そうすることはできるかもね」彼は思案げに言った。だが、彼がそうすれば、ソーが喜びを多く、苦しみを少なくすると誓うと告げる前に、ロキは猫のように喉を鳴らして言った。「私に都合の良い時は」

ソーは心底楽しげに笑うと、ロキを抱き上げてキスを送った。そして、彼の驚いた声を掻い潜ってもう一つ。ロキはロキのままでいてほしい。ソーはどんなことがあっても、それだけは変わらないでいてほしかった。

～～～～

翌日の朝食後、この旅で最後の贈り物をロキに渡すべく、ソーはリュックの中を探ったのだが、問題に直面した。プレゼントがないのだ。二度目の、徹底的な捜索の後、ソーはリュックのキャンバス布の隅に穴が開いているのを発見した。彼が知恵を絞って隠したビロードの張った箱を掴むどころか、すり切れた布に開いた穴を悲しげな指が突き抜けてしまっていた。

それは痛い損失だった。なにしろ、ソーはこの贈り物――中心にエメラルドをあしらったゴールドのカフスボタンと揃いのタイピンのセット――を求めてマーケットをくまなく探したのだ。以前から、ロキが黒く物憂げなミッドガルドの魔女の服装を好むならば、そこに優雅なタッチを加えてやりたいと思っていた。それが小さな、だが間違いようのない、所有の証のつもりでもあったのだということは、胸にしまっておいた。それがどれほどささやかであっても、ソーからの贈り物、ソーの選んだ装飾品であることに意味があるのだった。

「何をそんな悲しそうな顔をしているんだ？」ロキが尋ねる。いつの間にか随分と近くに来ていた。彼の手がソーの首に軽く、優しく添えられている。

「なんでもない」ソーはたった今、贈り物の捜索をしていてリュックから取り出した物をてきぱきと戻した。今更、カフスボタンの代わりに、もう一つの候補であったヒョウ柄のスカーフにしておけばよかった、などと嘆いても始まらない。スカーフならばリュックに開いた穴から落としてしまうという失態もなかったのに、と考えても仕方ないのだ。

「ふーん…」ロキはそれ以上追及することはしなかった。だが、ソーがその場から離れず、胡坐をかいて溜め息をついていると、「それなら、行こう」肩越しに言った。「この地を離れる前に行っておきたい場所はまだまだあるんだ。残された数日間、この洞窟で塞ぎこんでいるつもりはない」

「塞ぎこんでなどない」ソーは言って、ようやく立ち上がる。ロキの刺々しい態度はいつだって彼を行動に駆り立てるのに効果的だった。

彼はロキに従って数日前に通った木立に立ち寄り、そこでロキが掘り起こした植物の根――火傷に効く、とロキが説明した――を律儀に袋に詰め込んだ。また、他にも白い鐘の形をした花も同じように渡される。その薬効も説明されたが、上の空のソーはあまり聞いておらず、ただロキに連れられるままに、落胆も露わにどしどしと歩いた。

彼らが三つめに訪れた場所で、絡まった茨の間からロキが房になった紫色の木の実を摘む頃には、その原因にはまだ気づいていなかったとしてとも、ソーの深い憂鬱に感づいていた。数分後には木の実を集めるために召喚した篭を半分まで満たすことなく、ロキは立ち上がっていた。

「どうやら」ロキは収穫をリュックにしまいながら口を開いた。「今日はもう充分材料を集めたようだ」

「そうか」ソーは目も向けずに頷く。ロキが薬草類の収穫に勤しむ間、ソーはマーケットに戻ろうかと思案していた。だが、すぐに考え直す。今からマーケットに向うには充分日が高かったが、戻る頃には夕方をとうに回っているだろう。その時間帯に一人で見慣れない獣のいる見慣れない森の中を抜けるなど、愚か者のすることだ。

ぐるぐると同じことばかりを考えていたソーは、スタート地点から動いていない。贈り物はなく、それを入手するすべもない。

「まったく――」ロキはソーの顔の前で手を振り、それでも反応を得られないと、その手を掴んで彼を引きずって丘を下りはじめた。「まだ教えるつもりはなかったんだが」ロキは兄の手に指を絡めながら言った。「ここに向かっていた時に、ある物を見つけたんだ」

ソーは我に返って目を瞬かせた。「どこに向かって――」

ロキは歩調を速め、ソーを引っ張って進み続ける。ソーの問いに答えずに沈黙を守る様子は、目的地の見当をますますつかなくさせた。どこに向かっているのかは不明だが、急かすロキを見る限り、彼が見つけたという物がいつまでもそこにあるとは限らないとうことだろうか。ソーは程なくその答えを得ることになった。唐突に立ち止まったロキが地面にそこはかとなく散らばる折れた枝や潰れた葉を示す。「そこに」彼が言った。

ロキがたまたま失われたカフスボタンとタイピンの入った箱を見つけたなどと期待したのは馬鹿だった。それらしいものはどこにも見当たらない。だが、ロキが指し示す物に目を凝らしていると、ソーは全く別の考えが閃いていた。

「あれは――」ソーが言いかける。直ちに思考が次の段階へと進んだ。これならば、ちょうどいい。いや、最高だ――

「そうだ」ロキが言った。「それに、私に言わせれば、兄上がこの星につけた画期的な名称、アルフヘイム=ベータで過ごす残された夜を、気持ちよく過ごしたい。きっと、あなたが失くした贈り物ではできなかったことだと思う」ソーが驚いて顎を落とすと、ロキは軽く笑った。「兄上は思っているほど優秀な役者ではないよ」

ソーは諦めたように溜め息をついた。そのことをロキから隠し通せると思うほうが愚かだったようだ。しかし、たった今ロキはあれ以上の贈り物を確保するチャンスをくれた。少なくとも、あの装身具よりは喜ばれそうな物だ。なにしろ、シーツやマントを折り重ねた寝床があるにも関わらず、ロキはよく洞窟の床のせいで背中が痛いとぼやいていた。そして、弟の安眠を少しでも確保してやろうと、自分の分の敷布を明け渡したり、自分の身体をクッションとして提供したり、しまいにはソーがうつ伏せになって背中にロキを乗せて寝たことすらあるのだ。だが、これまでこの解決策は浮かばなかった。

それに、狩りとしても楽しめるのでソーは機嫌を非常に良くした。胸の内から湧き上がった喜びに輝く満面の笑顔を見せる。

「機嫌を直すと思ったよ」ロキの唇の端も笑みの形になっている。「もっとも、倒したいのなら急がないといけない」

ソーは積極的に頷き、ロキが示した獣の足跡を追い始めた。以前の経験から、彼はベイルウルフの追跡には慣れていた。

午後も後半に差し掛かるまで二人は追跡を続け、ベイルウルフもまた獲物を狙っているところに出くわした。白い尾の牝鹿は、ソーがベイルウルフの注意を引くと、驚いて逃げ去った。獲物を逃した獣は怒り、低く唸るとソーに襲い掛かった。先日戦った獣に比べると小さく、もっと弱そうだが、獰猛であることに変わりはないだろう。

今やベイルウルフの弱点や攻撃パターンをよく知るソーは、まず獣の顔面めがけて雷光を浴びせ、目を眩ませて混乱させる。そのまま突進してきた獣の膝に一撃を喰らわせた。獣が致命傷を与えようと、大きくのけぞって前脚を振り上げた時、ソーは剣の切先を慣れた動作でその胸部に突き立てて下まで掻っ捌いた。

その間、腹立たしいことに、ロキは近くの岩場に腰を落ち着け、戦いの様子を観察していた。

さらに、ソーにとって踏んだり蹴ったりなのは、戦闘の途中で興味を失ったロキが本を取り出したことだ。気づけば、ロキは読書に耽り、時折余白に何やら書き込んでいる。

「手伝ってくれても良かったんだが」ソーがベイルウルフの死骸を引きずりながら、率直に言った。それをロキの足元にくたびれた供物のように投げやると、その隣に腰を下ろした。

「手伝っていたら、贈り物にはならないだろう？それに、兄上一人でも問題なく戦っていたじゃないか」ロキは無関心な様子で本のページをめくる。まるで、その書物の方がソーが足元に置いた獲物よりもよほど興味をそそるかのようだ。

確かに、今しがた証明したように、ソーは単独でベイルウルフを屠ることに何の問題もなかった。しかし、二人で戦っていれば、もっと速く、そしてあまり汚れることなく、倒せていただろう。空いた時間でソーはロキと残りの予定や、ロキが興味を持った魔術、次の狩猟についてなど、いくらでも会話を持つことができた。そして、ロキにその気があれば、睦み合うことだって。しかし現実には、ソーは獣の血や汚物を少なからず浴びてしまっていた。

ロキが彼を観察していたこと自体は、恨む気はない。昔の、アスガルドの兵舎での日々を思い出すから。また、最近ではソーが初めてアベンジャーズと対峙した時も、ロキが崖の上から見ているという自覚があったからこそ、ソーは激しく戦った。ためらうことなく、ミョルニルを巧みに扱い、その力を示す姿を見せつけてやったのだ。

「わかった、わかった」ロキはぶつぶつ文句を言うソーに対し、苛立ちと楽しさが入り混じった、聞き慣れた声音で言った。「兄上の力を示す素晴らしいショーだったよ」それから、ソーが何を考えているのか察したように、ちらりと笑みを見せた。「いつもどおりにね」

「素晴らしいショーには素晴らしい褒美があって然るべきだ」ソーは答え、身を乗り出してロキにキスを求めた。現状、それが最高の褒美だと思っていたが、ロキがソーを遠ざけるように手を上げて、草の上を後退するのを見て、肩を落とした。

「そうかもしれないが、今はだめだ。兄上、汚い」ロキが顔を歪めて言った。「まずは体を清めてくれ。褒美については…その後に考えよう」

前回はロキもそんなことを気にしていなかったではないか、とソーは言うところだった。あの時は木の幹に体を預け、ソーに体を開いたくせに。だが、あの時は二人揃って戦いの汚れを纏っていた。今回は戦闘に参加しなかったせいで汚れていないロキは、その状態を保ちたいだろう、とソーは納得した。

溜め息をつき、ソーはベイルウルフの解体に移った。今度もロキが作った瓶に獣の血を集め、血抜きをする。そしてソーがベイルウルフの毛皮を剥ぎ終えると、ロキはその乾燥を速める魔術を使用した。この毛皮は彼らのためのものだった。それからロキは、汚れ仕事をあらかた終えるなり、先に川へ向かっていたソーに追いついた。傍にあった大岩の影に座り込むと、先程の本を取り出して、またメモを取りはじめた。

「ロキ？」ソーが呼びかける。戦闘の汚れはすでに落としてあった。空には太陽が温かい光を投げかけており、小川の水は氷のような冷たさではなく、心地よい温度だ。川底は浅く、流れも緩やかだ。

水浴びには最適な環境だった。弟が水に入ってこないことを除いては。

たった一人で川の中にいるのは寂しいものだと、ソーは考えた。川岸に背を預けると、草に沿って肘をゆったりを広げる。「ロキ」返事がなかったので、もう一度呼びかける。「ここの水なんだだが、どうにも…おかしい」

「おかしい？」ロキはのんびりと聞き返し、またページを一枚めくった。「どのように？」ソーが答えずにいると、彼は片方の眉を撥ね上げたが、大岩の表面にあったほどよい窪みに寄り掛かった姿勢は変えずにいた。「ソー」

「ああ。ただなんというか、この水が…違うように感じるんだ」ソーは内心、なんて下手な言い訳だろうかとたじろいだ。ロキが川から上がればよいではないか、などと言い出す前に、加える。「お前の魔術で俺の考えを確認してもらえると、ありがたいんだが」一拍置いて、さらに計算高く言った。「俺がお前ほど魔法の技術に長けていないことは知っているだろう？」

「そのセリフは、あなたがそもそもその技術を少しでも持ち合わせていることを前提としているな」ロキは茶目っ気を出して言ったが、その頬に上る僅かな紅色を見る限り、ソーの賞辞は彼に届いたようだ。ロキは大袈裟な仕草で、本に栞を挟んだ。大岩の横に本を置くと、膝で川岸まで慎重に移動してきた。

ソーは苛立ちに視線を空へ向けそうになる。もしも本当に川水の様子がおかしければ、彼は今頃二回は死んでいたかもしれない。「こっちだ！」ロキが近づくと、ソーは川の中ほどで渦を巻いている水流を指し示した。そこは、水面が白く泡立っていたが、それがよくある渦だろうと、ソーは思った。「もしかすると――」

「静かに」ロキは声を落として言った。集中して眉根を寄せると、水面に軽く指先を触れた。

そこから波紋のように広がった、青く波打つ円形の光が水に溶け込む様が幻想的だった。ロキは魔力を放って川の水を探り、ヒントを探し、そして明らかにしたのは…何もないということだった。

ロキは口角を下げる。「何も感じ――」

「そうだ、ここだ！」ロキの指先から零れ出る魔法の美しさに気を取られていたソーは、唐突に目的を思い出して叫んでいた。大袈裟に水しぶきを上げながら水面を叩き、兄が何を見つけたのか不思議に思ったロキが少し身を乗り出した時に、ソーは楽しそうに笑いながら一気に距離を詰め、弟を水に引きずり込んだ。

「信じられない！」ロキは悲鳴を上げて暴れたが、すぐに足掻くのを止める。諦めたようにソーの腕の中に納まった。「たったひとつしかなかった着替えが、これでずぶ濡れだ。あんたが――」

「他に持ってきていないのか？」ソーが訊く。ロキの向ける射殺すような眼差しだけでも充分な答えになっていた。「今脱いでしまえば、太陽の下ですぐに乾くだろう」

「フン、これでは私を脱がすことだけが兄上の目的だったみたいに見えるぞ」ロキは不機嫌に言ったが、それ以上は文句を言わずに服を脱ぎ始めた。ソーも積極的にそれを手伝う。水浸しになったズボンとローブを乾かすため、川岸に並べた。

ロキが川水に再び滑り込んだと思えば、ソーは直ちにロキの腰を抱き込んだ。すでに固くなりかけたものをおどけてロキの腹に押しつける。

「ばか」ロキは低い声で呟いたが、ソーの首に両腕を回すと、川底の浅い場所まで泳いで連れて行かれた。「本当に、いつもこのことばかり考えているのか？」

「お前が欲しいということばかり、ということならば、そうだ」ソーは言葉に様々な感傷が乗っかるのを抑えきれずに言って、にやりと笑った。すでに咲き乱れた野花や木花を見せつけて、ロキに彼の喜びの度合いを知られているのだ。もはや、浮かれているのだということをロキから隠す意味など見当たらない。

ロキは大仰に目を回して呆れた声を発していたが、その口角がわずかな笑みの形にひくりと動いたのを、ソーは見逃さなかった。微笑みを生み出そうとしているその唇にキスをすると、ロキはソーと同じくらい大きな笑みを浮かべていた。

ほどなく、水面から自然と突出している岩の露頭を見つけたソーは、そこでゆっくりと手足を伸ばして横たわった。ロキが膝の上に乗り上げてくると、満足そうに笑う。近くにバリケードのように連なった岩があり、小さな入り江を作っていた。そこから零れ落ちる水流を、二人はのんびりと眺めていた。鼻の頭や唇の端に唇を寄せ合い、その不器用なキスに互いに笑い合った。

そして、それだけでは足りなくなったソーはロキの腰に両腕を回して彼を引き寄せると、その白い首筋に唇を何度も押しつけた。鎖骨のでっぱりにも。そして、甘くて優しい、長い長いキスをその心臓の上に。頭上でロキが僅かに震える柔らかい声音で「感傷だ」と呟くと、ソーの唇はロキの素肌に触れたまま、笑みの形になっていた。

愛を交わすには水は冷たく、しかしソーはロキを腕にの中に収め、その首筋に顔を埋めることだけでも満足していた。その胸元にも。時折、からかうような口づけを、寒さで固くなった胸の飾りにも。

ロキがソーの腰に両脚を絡め、踵で器用にその背骨を撫でながら前から緩やかに腰を揺らしていたその時、遠くの方で雷の轟く音がした。

ソーはすぐに顔を顰めていた。川から上がった所でこの続きをしようと思っていたのだが。ロキからの褒美を受け取れ切れていない気がする。キスよりも良い褒美が用意されているとして。

「ソー」ロキも同じことを考えていたのか、兄の名を呼ぶその声音には忠告するような色がった。キスを中断させて顔を離すと、実に残念そうな表情を浮かべている。せっかくソーの機嫌が直るよう気を遣ったのに、ソーのせいで台無しだとでも言うように。

「あれは俺じゃないぞ」ソーは瞬く間に頭上に立ち込める雨雲を目で追いながら言った。明るい太陽の下ではロキの全てを見ることができるのに、そのチャンスを自ら棒に振るようなことをしたと思われるのは少々いただけない。「だいたい」ソーは付け加えて言った。顔を上げて最初の雨粒を舌に受ける。ひんやりとした新鮮な甘さを含んでいた。「少しの雨ごときでやめたことがあったか？」

しかし、空はその言葉を挑戦と受け取ったようだ。しとしとと降り出していた雨粒が見る間に、素肌に痛いほどの、滝のような豪雨に変わったのだ。その頃にはどちらもこの悪天候の中に留まる気はなく、慌てて川から這い出て濡れた服を着ると、半分しか渇いていないベイルウルフの毛皮と、その臓腑や血液を保存した容器を運んで洞窟に戻っていった。

折りの悪い大豪雨のせいで川辺を離れることになったのは実に残念だ。膝の上に乗ったロキは、まさにソーが望んでいた状況にあったというのに。だが、洞窟へ向かう道中にロキが見せた悪戯っぽい鋭い笑みは、彼が約束を憶えていることを、そしてほどなくそれを果たしてくれることを示唆していた。

たっぷりと。


	8. どんな姿でも

洞窟へ戻る足取りは豪雨のために重くなっていたが、さらに雨の勢いが激化する頃に、二人は辛うじて洞窟の中へ駆けこむことができた。

ロキは直ちに障壁を召喚し、これ以上の水が洞窟内に入り込んでくるのを阻止した。それから水浸しになった出入り口付近の床を乾かしはじめる。その間、ソーは新しい毛皮を壁に掛けた。ロキが干している薬草類からはなるべく離しておくことも忘れない。火を起こすため、薪を掻き集めるソーは寒さに震えている。ロキが洞窟内を乾かすために使った魔術に温もりはなく、なんとか暖を取ろうとソーは皮膚を擦るのだった。

大荒れになった天気から野営地を守ろうと、ロキが忙しくしているため、ソーは自分の雷の力で火を起こそうと試みた。少なくなった薪に小さな電流を流して――バキッと鋭い音がしたかと思うと、焦げて割れた薪から一筋の煙が立ち上った。

「ソー」洞窟の入り口の方からロキの諫めるような声がした。肩越しにソーを睨み、脱水の魔術を使用中のため、両手はかざしたままだ。

ソーは宥めるように手を動かす。「俺に任せろ、ロキ。お前の手は煩わせない」最初に放った電流は強すぎたに違いない、とソーは結論していた。それでは、と今度はもっと力を抑えた電流を送ってみる。すると、シューッと音を立て、一瞬だけ火が点ったかと思うと、すぐに消えてしまった。

いつの間に術を終えたのか、隣に移動していたロキが溜め息をついていた。ソーは悲しそうに弟を見やり、『なんて下手なんだ』とか、『焚火すら起こせないなんて、雷神失格だ』などと言われるかと思って身構えた。しかし、ロキはソーの腰に宥めるように手を置き、呟いたのだ。「私に任せて」

彼が囁いた言葉は、小さく口ずさむ歌のように響き、見慣れた彼の魔力の光が薪へ向かって放たれた。ほんのわずかな力加減だったのに、火が燃え上がる。ここでようやく一息ついたロキは、濡れた髪から水を絞り、ソーは喜び勇んで二人分の着替えを取り出しに行った。

「俺の褒美のことだが」ソーが期待を込めて切り出した。ずぶ濡れのブーツを脱ぎ、湿った服を着替えてシーツやマントに身を包んで暖を取り、その日の狩りで得た肉片を串焼きにした夕食を共にした後のことだった。「いつ始め――」

「うーん、そうだった。兄上の褒美のことだが」ロキに遮られる。「考えてたんだけど」

ソーは額にしわを寄せた。ロキが考える時は、とても良いことが起こる場合と、とても悪い場合と二通りあるのだ。「それで、どんな結論を導いたんだ？」

「ちょっとしたゲームにしないか？」ロキは目を明るく輝かせて言った。

「ゲームだと？」ソーは顔を顰めた。「ゲームをする気分じゃない」ひどく不機嫌そうな唸り声をあげる。もう随分と長くじらされているのだ。だが、ロキは怯んだ様子も見せずに自分の爪なんかを観察している。

「そうか？もっと良い褒美を得られるとしても？勝てば倍に」ロキは劇的な効果を演出するために一度言葉を区切った。「負ければ帳消しに」

ソーは洞窟の天井に視線を投げた。「何が倍になるんだ、ロキ？」すでに口づけは交わしているので、それはつまり――

「それは」ロキは飄々と告げた。「はじめは手を使うだけであなたを楽しませようと思っていたんだが…」ソーの腿に指先を滑らせる。「それとも口を使うか…」ソーの喉に羽毛のように軽いキスを繰り返す。その皮膚を伝わる僅かな震えに、ロキはいやに鋭い笑みを浮かべていた。「でも、こうなったらあの毛皮をうまく利用できるかと思って。せっかくの贈り物でも、使えなかったら意味はないだろう？」ちらりと新しく得たばかりの毛皮に視線を送り、またソーと目を合わせる。その眉が意味ありげに持ち上がった。

「なるほど」ソーはなんとか躊躇う素振りを見せようとしたが、心は決まっており、ロキの挑戦に対して積極的になっていた。「それで、条件は？」

ロキは洞窟の岩壁に上体を預けると、両手を合わせた。ソーを術中に取り込むことができて満足そうだ。もっとも、毛布にくるまっていてはどこぞの黒幕というよりは、そのふりをして遊んでいる子供にしか見えなかったが。ソーはそれを指摘するのはやめておいた。なにしろ、こうしているロキはあまりに可愛らしかったのだから。「そう訊かれるのを待っていた」

ソーは思わず笑う。本当は訊いてほしくなかっただろう。そうすれば、ロキはソーを挑発し、いつまでも挑戦を繰り返させて、最後に褒美を与えることさえ拒否できただろうに。しかし、今回はフェアプレーをするつもりがあるようで、ロキが指を動かすと、ソーの前に木の切れ端が山になったものが三つ出現した。

「兄上の課題は」ロキが言う。「力を使って外側にある二つの薪の山に火を点け、真ん中のものには触れないことだ」

なんとも不可思議なゲームを言い渡されたな、とソーは思った。ちらりと入口を見やれば、嵐は止むことを知らずに吹き荒れている。時間を潰す方法は他にないようだ。「これに何の意味があるんだ？」ソーは薪の山を困惑気味に見つめて、額にしわを寄せた。

ロキは先ほど目を通していた本を荷物から取り出す。幾つかのページをめくり、目的の箇所を見つけると、その余白に整然と、だが窮屈に書き込まれた文字に目を留める。少なくともソーの目には何が書いてあるのか、全く読めなかった。

「兄上は気づいていないようだけど」ロキはさりげなく告げる。「私は気づいていた。そして今日、兄上がベイルウルフと戦っている間に確信に変わった。兄上は」とロキは説明した。「戦う時に無駄に力を使いすぎている。厳密に言えば、あなたの生まれ持った魔力をね」

「生まれ持った…ああ、そうだな」ソーはしどろもどろに言った。ロキの話の要点がよくわからない。

ソーが理解したふりをしただけだということも気に留めず、ロキは続けた。「長年ずっとミョルニルを利用して力を制御していたことはわかっている。媒介を失った今、兄上は自分の力をもっと微細にコントロールするすべを身に着けないといけなくなった」話に耳を傾けていたソーの表情が不信を露わにしているのだろう。『今以上に細かく制御する必要がどこに？』と顔に書かれているのかもしれない。なにしろ、ロキの両目は危険を孕んで眇められている。「あなたの魔力は無限に湧き出る泉ではないんだ」彼は忠告した。「これまでのように無闇に使っていては、戦闘が終わる前に枯渇することだってありえるんだぞ」

ソーはロキの言葉を反芻し、それには一理あると思った。ソーは確かにこれまで派手に力を放出する傾向を見せていた。力を集中させることも、狙いを定めることもろくに考えずに、無計画に敵に浴びせてきた。そして、ロキの指摘した通り、彼は比較的すぐに疲労を感じていたように思う。

「これは素晴らしい考えだ」ソーは理解が及ぶなり、真心から言葉にしていた。ベイルウルフとの戦闘をロキが観察していたのは、何もソーの戦いぶりを観賞するためではなかったのだと、気づくべきだった。それどころか、その短い時間で、ロキはそれで得た知識を以て、嵐の中彼らの余興となるゲームを編み出し、しかもそれをソーの練習台として使えるようにした。さらには最後には最高のご褒美が待ち受けているのだ。三重の意味があるこのゲームに、彼はロキに満面の笑顔を向けた。さすがは弟。なんと巧妙な、とソーの方から褒美を与えるつもりでその唇めがけて身を乗り出し――

ロキは直ちに体を引いていた。「さらに動機づけのために」彼は改めるように言った。「この課題に成功するまでは、私に指一本触れることは叶わない。褒美をますます甘いものにするためのスパイスとでも思ってくれて構わない」そこで彼は小悪魔的な笑みを見せるのだった。

ソーはこれを不公平だと評したが、これがロキの設定した条件だというのなら、それに従ってみせよう。

「一瞬で片づけてやろう」ソーは宣言すると、目の前の挑戦を愉しむように手を擦り合わせていた。

一時間後、その言葉を後悔した。

はじめ、彼はどの薪の山をも発火させることができなかった。次に、そのうち一つの山が爆発を起こすという事故が起こった。燃え上がった炎は周囲に巻き散って、一瞬パニックを起こしかけたが、ロキの素早い対応と巧みな防御呪文で瞬く間に消火され、ソーも火傷を免れた。

数時間後、ソーは毒づき、咆哮し、髪を焦がして嘆いては、身の内で渦巻く膨大な魔力に慣れ、それを集中させる行為に没頭していた。放出する分量を制御し、狙いを定める練習を繰り返した。その間、ロキはのんびりと読書をしながら、ソーが力を放出する度に薪の山を魔法でリセットするのだった。

すでに一度以上、ソーはロキに羨ましそうな眼差しを向けていた。ソーが自分の分も貸したので、二人分のシーツとマントの温もりに包まったロキは居心地良さそうにしており、ソーは力の制御なんぞクソ喰らえとばかりに、その中に潜り込んでみた。その度にロキは最高の褒美とやらを掲げるので、ソーは歯を食いしばり、作業に戻るのだった。

その間も外では嵐が吹き荒んでいた。ほんの数時間前には快晴だったことと、妙に長い暴風雨のことを考えると、もしやソーの修業がこの嵐を掻き立てているのでは、と考えてしまう。どちらにしろ、今彼にできるのは目の前の課題をクリアすることだけだ。

「ロキ、見ろ！」ソーは三十回目にして全ての薪に火をつけるだけの魔力を召喚することに成功し、誇らしげに言った。

ロキは鼻を鳴らし、指を動かして面倒そうに空気中で円を描いた。「だめだ」彼は簡潔に言って三つの薪の山を元に戻した。「もう一度」

ソーは一体どれほどの薪を無駄に焦がしたか、毎度ソーがすべてを灰にする度に、ロキがリセットしてくるので、数え切れなくなった。上達しているのかどうかもあやふやになってきた。それからも薪の山を三つとも発火させるか、二つ続きに火がつくか、または真ん中の物だけに火が点るか。そしてようやく――

「弟よ、見ろ！」ソーが嬉しげに言った。「やったぞ！」今度こそ、外側の二つのみに火がつき、炎が穏やかに踊っている。ロキが指定したとおりに、真ん中のものに変化は見られない。

ロキは書物から顔を上げずに、「もう一度」と苛立ったように息をつくと、一瞬で火を消してしまった。

ソーは同じくらいに苛立った溜め息をついて、怒りの形相で叫んだ。「ロキ、俺は確かにやったんだぞ！」そして、今度はロキも見ている中で同じ結果を出してみせた。

「おや」ロキは瞬きをしながら言った。「目に何かが入ったようだ――」わざとらしく目を擦りながら言うと、またも直ちに魔法を放って薪を元に戻してしまう。「また見せてもらわないと」

ソーは喉の奥で沸き起こった唸り声を押し殺した。そして、ロキが見ていることを――目を擦るでもなく、ページをめくるでもなく、他のどんな注意を逸らすものに関心を示しているでもなく――再確認してから同様に狙いを定め、力を制御して左右の薪に火を点した。

「ああ」ついにロキが認めた。「素晴らしい。運が良かっただけではなかったことを確認しなければならなかったのでね」ソーが憤って口の動きだけで『運が良かっただと』 と繰り返すと、ロキは至福の笑顔を見せていた。「よくやった」そして、またも指先を軽く動かしただけで辺りに散らばった木片や灰を消し去ると、壁に掛けられていた毛皮を床に召喚した。ロキの魔法によって完全に乾き、柔らかくなった毛皮の上に、彼はシーツやマントごとにじり寄る。「もう、褒美を受け取ってもいい頃合いだ。私も十分待たされたしな」

「俺がお前を待たせた、だと？」ソーは信じがたい思いで唸った。しかし、ロキが唇に浮かべた悪戯っぽい笑みに、ソーは堪え切れずに彼を毛皮に押しつけるように襲いかかった。髪を鷲掴みにして白い首を晒すと、野獣のように噛みつく。

歯を立てて、痣を残す口づけを繰り返し、ロキの首筋から鎖骨にかけて移動すると、ソーはその隆起をねっとりと舐めた。塩と雨水とロキの味を堪能する。だが、素肌があまりに足りない。弟の素肌はほとんどが覆い隠されており、ソーは獣のように革製の上着を薄手の布か何かのように引きちぎった。そのままズボンにも手をかけ、弟が身に纏っていた服を一枚ごと剥いでいった。衣がびりびりと千切れる音が耳に届く度に、ソーは悦びを感じていた。

まるで、プレゼントの包装を引き剥がすかのようだ、とソーは思った。そして、以前サカールでヴァルキリーがロキをプレゼントであるかのように彼に提供したことは、そう的外れでもなかったのだと、今更ながら思い至った。それに、鎖と口枷で戒めて彼に差し出したアベンジャーズもそうだ。毎回、ロキが彼に捧げられた時は、それこそが彼への贈り物だったのだ。

この閃きを、ソーは胸にしまった。ロキに曝け出してしまっては、おそらく引っ叩かれてしまうだろう。

ほどなくして、ロキは彼の前に全裸を晒した。そしてソーはその姿を観賞するように眺めまわした。ソーもその例に倣い、マントを肩当から引きちぎり、革製の胴鎧を外そうとあがいて、結局頭から脱いで横に放った。ズボンを脱ぐときも、急ぐあまりに足を引っかけてしまう。

ぼろぼろになって元の形が分からなくなった二人分の服に目をやり、ロキは溜め息をついていた。「後であれを直すのは私だってわかって――」言いかけたロキを、ソーは欲深く荒い口づけ吸いついて黙らせた。甘そうな素肌を晒すロキはあまりに美しく、ソーはこれからその全てを喰らい尽くすのだ。

ソーの舌がロキの胸まで下り、その僅かな谷間に浮き出た汗の滴を舐めとる。その間も彼の指はロキの後孔に執拗に押しつけられていた。そこでソーは思い出したように言った。「香油は、ロキ」ソーは息をつく。「あれをどこに――」

ロキはクラクラとしていた頭を覚醒させるように目を瞬かせ、胸に詰まっていた呼吸を再開させた。「今回の旅支度に、あんたは甘味や贈り物を優先させ、私は温もりと居心地の良いものを優先したんだ」ロキは体の下に敷かれたマントを軽く叩いて示した。「つまり、私たちはどちらも香油を持ってくるのを忘れていたんだ。また」と、ロキはあてつけがましく言う。

ソーは頭の中で、こういう時のための予備を購入しておくべきだと考えた。しかしこの時は洞窟の四方八方に必死な視線を走らせる。

「それじゃあ、何か別の…」ソーの視線がベイルウルフの血液を保存している、ロキが特別に拵えた瓶に据えられた。魔術の材料であると同時に珍味としても重宝されているらしいそれらのうち二つは市街地に戻った時に売却することになっており、残りはロキが自分で使用するつもりだということだった。

「潤滑剤に血液を使うなんて、やめてくれ」ロキは目を見開いて、口を嫌悪に歪めていた。

「お前、それらしいものを召喚できる術を使えなかったか？」ソーは苛立って尋ねる。ずっと昔、ロキがそんなことをしていたような気がする。船で最初に体を重ねた時は、ロキと一つになろうと必死になっていたので、そのことはすっかり忘れていた。

「私たちが使ってる香油は術で作ったものよりもべたつかないんだ」そう言って肩を竦めるロキはいつもながらに実用主義だった。「それに、よく言うだろう？知識を使わないとどうなるか」これに対し、ソーが困惑気味に首を傾げると、ロキは残念そうに認めた。「つまり…動作を忘れたかもしれない。呪文も」

これは理解できることだ。大規模な魔術や強力な魔法を学ぶことに夢中になると、ロキは時折、取るに足らない知識を忘れることがあった。それでも、ソーはからかいと罰の意味合いを込めて、ロキの首と肩が繋がるところに軽く噛みついた。

「見過ごしただけだ、きっと」肌に食い込む歯に、ロキは呻いた。「船に戻ったら、書架を探して呪文を見つけるよ。でも、今は――」

「今は、他のやり方にするだけだ」ソーは首を振りながら笑った。ロキの脚を横の方にそっと押しやり、意図を知らせる。「うつ伏せになれ。今すぐに」

ごろりと腹ばいになるロキの姿をたっぷりと堪能する。毛皮の上で脚を開き、からかうような、迎え入れるような仕草をしていた。肩越しにソーを見上げて下唇を噛み、腰を揺らすロキを見る限り、彼はソーが何をするのかわかっているようだ。

ソーをもっとその気にさせようと、ロキが僅かに尻を持ち上げた瞬間に、ソーは彼に覆いかぶさり、肩甲骨に沿ってキスを繰り返していた。首から肩にかけての滑らかな肌にも。ロキの髪を払い、耳朶を口に含んで強く吸った。その間も、ソーの指はロキの胸を這いまわり、その乳首を強めに摘まむ。腹の皮膚の上をじらすように爪で引っ掻きながら辿り、彼の下でロキが喘ぎ、身悶えるまで続けられた。

「ソー」ロキは息をつくと、期待を込めて彼の方に腰を押し上げた。

「まだだ」ソーは答えると、キスをしながらロキの首の付け根まで戻っていく。そこにある小さなホクロの周りを舌でぐるりと円を描いた。これまで必死に褒美に手を伸ばしていたソーと立場が逆転したようで、今やロキは呼吸を荒げ、ソーの下で背をしならせている。まろやかなカーブを描くその尻たぶに片方ずつ、濡れた音を立てながらキスを見舞ってやった。ソーの手に押さえられたロキが抗議の声を漏らしたのに、彼は笑い声を上げていた。

「で？」ロキは誘惑するように声を低める。「速く進めてはいかが？雷神（サンダラー）」

うーむ、と唸ったソーは挑発には乗らず、ロキの腹の下に敷かれた狩り用のマントを取り去ると、それを丸めてロキの腰の下に入れた。この角度の方が、これからソーが行おうとしていることには都合が良い。

しばし、丸めたマントの上に乗せられた陰嚢の薔薇色のふくらみを堪能した。白い肌とは対照的にピンクに染まったペニスは熟れた桃のように彼を誘う。あまりに蠱惑的な光景に、ソーはロキの陰茎を手に取り、器用に指を絡めて先端から付け根まで舌で濡れた線を描いていた。それに激しく身悶えたロキの様子を楽しみ、彼はこの角度でペニスを口に入るだけ含んでから陰嚢に移り、睾丸を一つずつ咥えて舌で転がした。ロキは低く長い喘ぎ声を絞り出していた。

「ソー」ロキは太腿を震えさせながら囁いた。「お願い。お願い」それでも次に進もうとしないソーに対し、ロキは唸るように言った。「これ以上私を待たせてみろ。誓って、あんたを――」

「しーっ」ソーは静かに言うと、ロキの尻たぶを片方ずつ手に取る。色白で丸く、完璧な形をしている。指を食い込ませ、押し開く。ロキの陰嚢から上へ向けてキスを繰り返しながら、尻の割れ目に到達した。

「本当に――」ロキが言い淀むと、ソーはその腰に唇を落とす。尻の丸みにも。宥めるようなキスはソーが本当にその気でいるのだと、ロキの疑問に答えを呈していた。

そしてロキが力を抜いて、引き攣った身体のラインが和らぐと、ソーは舌でロキの熱の中に入り込んだ。熱く、湿っていてきついそこの塩と汗の味を感じると、もっと深く押し込み、押し開く。その動きに、ロキは甲高い喘ぎを上げていた。

「ロキ、お前――」ソーは、ロキの声が静まり、息を切らせて短い呼吸を繰り返すだけになると、少し心配になった。

「大丈夫だ」ロキの答えは喉の奥で掠れたが、ソーがやりやすいように腰の角度を傾けた。「もっと」と囁くと、ソーは聞き入れて指を一本押し込んだ。二本目も。中をゆっくりと撫で、探り、ロキが反応して背中をしならせると、指を深々と入れたまま後孔の縁に舌を這わせた。「ソー」ロキが囁くような声で言った。「欲しい――」

「ん？」ソーはじらして言った。「何が欲しいって？」ロキが信じられない、と呟く声が聞こえ、ソーは笑いを噛み殺した。このゲームのリスクを高め、ロキのペニスを優しく引っ張るように刺激した。それを口に含めて吸い上げながら、空いた手でその動きを追いかける。ひとつひとつの動作は狙いを定めて的確で、動く度にロキは身動ぎ震えた。

「あんたが、お願い、欲しい」ロキが弾む息の合間に言って、ようやくソーは彼を許した。その答えで充分だった。ゆっくりと指を引き抜く。それから自分のペニスをロキの腿の間に垂れる先走りで濡らし、さらに相手をじらすと、その後孔に先端を押しつけた。

それを過ぎてロキの陰嚢の線を辿り、ロキのペニスの裏筋に押しつけた。これで期待を高めるだろう、とソーはにやりと笑った。その笑みはロキが身動ぎし始めるとさらに深まる。ロキの意図は明らかだったが、その腰をソーがしっかりと掴んでいるので、ロキが自主的に事を進めることはできなかった。

「外で吹き荒ぶ嵐の方があんたよりも力と見込みがある！」ロキの声音からしてその苛立ちは頂点に達しそうだった。腰をソーに押しつけるのをやめて、散らばった服に手を伸ばす。主導権を奪われたことに怒っているようだ。ソーの下から這い出ようとしたその身体にソーは急速に手を伸ばした。足首を掴むと引っ張りおろし、ロキの腰に再び掴みかかる。今度は逃げられないように、力強く。

「嵐をご所望ならば、嵐をくれてやろう」ソーはの声は洞窟の外で鳴り響く雷のように低く轟いた。彼だってもはや我慢の限界に来ているのだ。そして、もう一度ロキの穴に先端を押しつけると、ゆっくりと挿入し、ロキの発した期待を込めた吐息が長く、震える喘ぎ声に変化する様をじっくりと味わった。

ほどなく、二人は緩やかなリズムを得た。ロキはソーが押し込むたびに腰の角度を合わせ、二人の肌がぴったりと合わさる度に二人同時に喘ぐ。ソーはその感覚をどう形容すべきか悩み、正しい、と結論するほかなかった。片手で二人が繋がった場所からロキの陰茎まで撫で上げると、快感が増した弟がすすり泣くような声を上げた。その指が布や毛皮、ソーの皮膚に爪を立てた。

「やりすぎたか？」ソーは心配した。ロキが喉の奥から引きちぎるように上げていた喘ぎ声は、息を呑むようなか細い悲鳴に変わっていた。いつの間にか、ロキの腰を固定し、ソーは荒々しく強打するように突き上げていたのだ。その白い肌に食い込んだ指の形にあざが浮かび上がっている。ロキの様子が変わったことで、ソーは焦ってペースを落としていた。

「足りない」ロキは掠れた声で言って、ぞくっとするような腰の動きでソーにもっと激しく、とねだった。

ソーは弟が同じ欲を見せたことに、ロキに見えなくとも笑みを浮かべ、ロキの要望に応えてもっと激しく腰を打ちつけた。ロキの尻たぶを両の親指で押し開き、もっと深く、もっと奥まで、もっとロキに近づけるように動いた。兄弟ともっと深くつながりたいと願っているのはロキだけではないのだ。

しかし、これでもまだ足りなかった。肌の触れ合いと温もりと熱を求め、ソーは両手の平をロキの背中に這わせた。大きくマッサージするように皮膚を揉み、腰から肩にかけて動くと、ロキはその下で美しく身体を捩らせた。手で揉みこんだ場所を唇で追いかけ、粗く歯を立て、鬱血させた。

ロキの上に横たわり、ひとつになって動く。ひとつの生き物、そしてひとつの存在に。魂だけがひとつになっていなかった。

「ああ――うそ」ロキが息を詰まらせたように掠れさせ、囁いた。「もうだめ、ソー、もう――」すすり泣きながら、ロキは脚に力を入れていられなくなり、膝から崩れ落ちた。嫌だ、やめて、という言葉はなかったので、ソーもそのまま一緒にずり落ち、毛皮に横たわったロキの中を突き続けた。毛皮の上に広げられたソーのマントで悲鳴を噛み殺し、その布地をきつく、手が赤くなるまで握りしめていた。

「お前は俺のものだ」ソーはロキを包み込むように折り重なった赤いマントを見て、暗い所有欲のようなものを感じた。「これまでも――今も――永遠に」言葉を区切る度に腰を突き上げる。その度に、胸中で『俺のものだ』と繰り返した。

「それは――疑いようが――ないな」ロキも同様に言葉を区切る。言葉の合間に鋭く息を呑み、その声は生々しく掠れていた。

その誓願を口づけで捺印する――永遠にという約束にロキを縛りつける必要があるように感じ、ソーはロキを引っ張って少し体を起こした。ロキの髪に指を絡めて拳いっぱいに掴むと、軽く引っ張って四つん這いになるよう促す。それからロキの顎に手をやって上を向かせると、不器用で湿ったキスをした。

ロキの舌は熱く、ソーの口内を器用に動き回った。キスをさらに深めようと、その喉を手で覆うと、大きな喘ぎ声を上げたロキに胸が躍った。それは彼がどれほどの快感を得ているかの証拠だ。そのまま指でロキのペニスまで辿り、それを包み込むと押したり扱いたりして、さらに快感を与えた。しかし、すぐにロキはソーの手を掴むと、制止した。

「お願い」キスの合間にロキが呟く。「顔が――あなたの――」

ソーは彼が何を求めているのかわかり、自分もそれを求めていたので、もう一度ロキの唇を吸うと、ゆっくりと引き抜いた。ロキの後孔が二人の交わりで赤く腫れ上がり、濡れたその様に、ソーは不穏な悦びさえ感じていた。ロキが姿勢を変えて彼の膝に乗り上げるのを待ち、また中に入り込む。

ロキの顔が見えるのは嬉しかった。その表情、半ば伏せられた目は暗い色合いになり、激しい運動に頬は紅潮している。それを見て、ソーはその鼻と頬にキスを落とした。洞窟の壁に沿って、ロキが楽にソーの首に腕を回せる位置へ、慎重に移動した。ソーの腰にも脚をきつく絡めている。先程のリズムを取り戻すには少々時間を要したが、見つけるなり、ロキはその罪深い快感に酔いしれた。

「こうか？」ロキの呼吸に合わせて突き上げながら、ソーが訊いた。ロキの腰に腕を回し、突きあげると同時に彼を引き下ろす。

「ああ！」ロキが喘ぐ。その声は熱を孕み、湿っていてきつかった。「これ、これ――これぇ！」その声も、ひと際深く鋭い突きを受けて途切れると、ロキはソーの首筋に顔を埋め、驚いたような喘ぎを押し殺した。

はじめはソーへの褒美として始まった行為だったかもしれなかったが、背筋をしならせ、肩口で息を切らせているロキを見る限り、今や共通の褒美となっいるようだ。そして、可能ならばソーが力の制御をつけるためのこのゲームを提案したことに対する感謝を示したいと、さらなる快感を与えたいとソーは思った。何ができるかと思案を巡らせていると、ふと閃く。先程受けたレッスンを利用すればよいではないか。

ロキの背骨の両端に爪を立て、赤く擦れるまで引っ掻く。これから起こることを示唆するように。それからもう一度同じ動作を繰り返し、今度は微細な電流を流した。ロキの肌の上を閃光が躍り、彼は小刻みに震えて息を呑んだ。

「ソー」ロキは彼の首筋に熱い吐息を吹きかけながら呼びかけた。「これ、本当に――」体を起こし、ソーと視線を合わせる。目が据わり、瞳孔は開いており、ソーの後ろ首を両手で強く掴んで体中が緊張している様子からして、ロキの限界は近い。「これ、本当に安全なのか？」

「安全かだと？それは――当然」ソーは安心させるように言った。ロキの荒げた呼吸を口づけひとつで呑み込み、また繰り返す。そしてすぐ近くで雷が鳴り、洞窟の中までその音が轟くと、ソーはロキを固定するように腕で抑え、自分のペニスを通して雷を相手の中に激しく、深く突き上げた。

その衝撃に、ロキは跳ね上がると、中があり得ないほどきつく締まり、ソーの腹に精をこぼした。体が大きく傾ぐと、白目を剥いてソーの腕の中で力を失った。

「ロキ？」ソーが躊躇いがちに呼ぶ。ロキの肩を掴み、優しく揺らした。「ロキ」弟は力の微細な制御について語っていたというのに、ソーはその真逆のことをしてしまった。なんということか。ようやくロキを取り戻したというのに、愛の行為だったはずのものを暴走させてしまい、殺してしまったのだろうか。再び、今度は強めに弟の肩を揺さぶる。「ロキ、だめだ――」

「ばか、そんなに揺らすな」ロキは唐突に目を見開くと、ぴしゃりと言った。

ソーは堪らずロキを抱き寄せ、自分の胸に押しつけた。安堵の息を漏らし、ロキ、ロキと何度もその名を唇に乗せる。ロキはその肩を押しやり、抱きしめる腕を剥そうともがいた。なぜ、いきなりこんな縋りつくような態度を見せられているのかがわからないようだ。

「力の制御について教えたばかりだろう？」ロキは鋭く言った。ほんの数秒前には意識を失い、死んだように動かなくなっていたことなど念頭にないかのようだった。「もっと小さく、短い力の放出でいいんだ。今みたいに、無謀な放出ではなく。これから先、戦闘でもその力の制御が必要になってくるはずだ。これまでどおりに無茶苦茶に力を使っていれば、肝心の制御を身に着けることはできないぞ」

ソーはロキの首筋にキスを送り、その怒りを鎮めようと、ささやかなキスを唇にも送った。「すまなかった」彼は囁く。「本当に。こんなつもりじゃなかったんだ」きっと、先日初のベイルウルフ狩りの後にロキに力を使った時に悪いことが起こらなかったのは、ただの幸運だったのだろう。

「力を使って焚火をうまく起こせたからといって、同じ力を他の部位から放出することが可能とは限らない。しかも、それがあんたの――」

ソーはロキが唇が下品な言葉を乗せる前にキスで黙らせた。ムードというものは大切にしなければならない。「もし…」ソーは躊躇いがちに口を開く。「もし、また試させてくれるなら、お前にとっても悪いことにはならないぞ」

「まだあなたの最初の試みから回復しきれていないんだが」ロキは疑い深そうに答えた。だが、ソーはきっと飼い主を見上げる仔犬みたいな目をしているのだろう。ロキは深く溜め息をつくと、ソーの首に両腕を回した。彼を許したのと、もう一度試みることを許したのと。「しょうがないな」ロキが言う。「でも、ほんのわずかな優しい電流から始めてくれ。そこから徐々に強める感じに頼むよ」

「わずかな」ソーは誠実な態度でうなずく。愛を交わす時に二度と力を使うなと言われなかっただけ、感謝しなければならないとばかりに。「優しい」

二度、三度と試みるうちに、ロキの辛抱は急激に薄れていった。弟がどれだけ彼の雷の力に耐えられるのか、試し試しでやっているため、ソーはまだその分量を掴み切れていない。体の様々な部分に試す。薔薇色に染まった胸の頂に。桃色に熟れた陰茎に。そしてソーが深く貫いた臀部に。

四度目、ロキが彼の腕の中でがくがく震えながら息を切らし、ソーの肩に爪を食い込ませた後。今までよりも激しく果てたロキに、ソーはようやくコツを掴んだのだと思った。

～～～～

「ずいぶん派手な嵐だったな」と、ロキは後になって言った。二人は洞窟の入り口付近に座り、雨の勢いが和らぎ、木々や岩肌、大地に優しく降り注ぐようになったのを眺めていた。大気にはピリッとしたオゾンの匂いが漂い、ロキは洞窟を守っていた障壁を消して、清らかな空気を大きく吸い込んだ。「もっとも、兄上がもたらす嵐の方が、きっと凄いんだろうけど」悪戯っぽく付け足すように告げる。

ソーは、先程焼いた肉を噛み千切って、笑った。持参した船の保存食はすでに食べつくされていたし、新鮮な肉が食べられるのも今の内だ。「この嵐の意図は、大地に生命を育ませることだったはずで、植物や作物を溺れさせて、この地の住民の怒りを買うことではなかっただろうな」とはいえ、ここの大地も人も、嵐によって恵みを受けたはずだとも思う。アルフヘイム=ベータの夜は涼しかったが、日中はアスガルドに比べて妙に熱い。それはこの惑星から見える二つの太陽のせいでもあるだろう。

おそらく、今回の嵐にはソーの能力も関わっていたはずだった。この事に関して、今は黙っておくことにする。力の制御がやはり下手なままで、感情にひどく左右されやすいのだということをロキに知られるのは良くない気がした。特に、その感情が肉体的な欲求に基づくものであるならば。ソーが差し出した肉片を受け取り、ふん、と鼻を鳴らした他には無反応なロキを盗み見て、ソーは密かに胸を撫で下ろしていた。二人はそうして、しとしとと降り続ける雨が大地に点々と波紋を作り出す様を眺めていた。やがて雨が上がるまで。

ほどなくして夜の帳が落ちると、嵐によってその日の活動を制限されてしまったとはいえ、ソーはそれを残念には思えずにいた。紫がかった夜空にかかる二つの月が銀色の煌めきを辺りに投げかけている。その光に照らされるロキの姿は筆舌に尽しがたいほどに美しいのだった。淡い月光に包まれた彼の衣服までもがその光を反射し、まるで星空そのものを身に纏っているかのようだ。

嵐の後がどれほど寒くなるか、ソーは鳥肌が立ってはじめて思い出した。一旦、洞窟の奥へ入り、先日ロキが作ってくれた外套を羽織ると、ロキの外套も手に持って入口に戻った。

「寒いのは平気なんだ」ソーが外套を肩にかけてやると、ロキが言った。それでも外すようなことはせずに受け入れる。「私の本当の血筋を忘れたか？」ソーが困惑して首を傾げると、彼は冷たい声音で続けた。「私が生まれたのはあなたと同じ黄金の宮廷の中ではなく、氷と雪の大地だ」

「知ってる」ソーは優しく告げる。ついに、彼らはここまで来たのだ。ロキがその身の内に抱える氷片の中でも、特に大きく核心に迫るものに。今のところ、ロキはアース神族の外見を保っていたが、いずれヨトゥンの姿を見せる時が来るだろうと思っていた。ソーが最も予期せぬ時に、彼を驚かせ、衝撃を与え、恐怖を植えつけてロキへの愛情を否定するような瞬間を選んで、そう仕向けるだろうと。ロキがそれを仕掛ける前に、ソーは行動を起こすことにした。「だが、俺はお前がどんな姿をしてようが、構わない。どんな時にでも、愛しているんだ」

ソーが何気なく言った言葉に、ロキは唖然としていた。彼は別の反応を予測していたのかもしれない。たとえば、嫌悪。あるいは、反感。それとも、ソーが彼の弟、彼の恋人がアース神族が長年敵対し蔑んできた種族であることを受け入れるための長い沈黙か。

『今の内に驚いておけ』と、ソーは思った。『ここには嫌悪などない。むしろ、その真逆のものだ』

「どんな姿でも？」ロキがオウム返しに言った。「こんなものでもか？」そして、一瞬で彼はアース神族としての姿、彼の身体を覆っていた幻影の術を解除し、白い肌が冬の川水のように深い青に変わり、皮膚の上を走る線が複雑な模様に浮かび上がっていた。鮮やかな翠色だった瞳も、血のような濃い赤に変わった。

「どんな姿でもだ」ソーは頷く。彼はロキの変化にまったく驚きを感じていなかった。なにしろ、ここのところは周囲を驚かせ、茫然とさせたいという欲求に逆らえないロキの行動をだいぶ予測しやすくなっていた。「たとえ蛙や木でも、ウサギや蛇でも…ヨトゥンやアースでも」彼は柔らかい声音で告げた。

ソーが唯一抑えなければならなかった衝動は、自分の羽織った外套をロキの肩にかけてやることだった。青い肌だからといって、それはロキが凍えているからではなく、ただ彼本来の肌の色なのだということを思い出す。それ以外は何も変わらない。ロキはロキなのだ。どのような姿形を取ったとしても変わらないのだと、ソーは知っていてほしかった。ロキの片手を取り、その指先から手首にかけて、浮き上がった線をなぞるようにキスを繰り返した。そこからさらに上がり、ロキの肘へ。その肩へ。額に浮かび上がる線も、頬のものも。それらの線が顎の近くで合流し、繊細で美しい模様を描いている様に見惚れた。

そして、これはたとえ死刑を宣告されたとしても明らかにする気はなかったが、ロキはヨトゥンの姿でいる方が、圧倒的にしかめっ面が可愛らしい。顔に浮かんだ精巧な線や隆起がミッドガルドにいるパグの仔犬を思わせるのだった。

「あなたがヨトゥンを残らず狩りつくし、皆殺しにすると宣言していたのも、それほど前のことではなかったが？」ロキが涼しげに言う。ソーが彼の髪を払って項をむき出しにすると、そこに優しいキスを落としたところだった。「ヨトゥンは怪物で――」

「俺は変わった」挑発には乗らず、ソーは言った。ロキに添えた手は動かず、彼の肩甲骨の方まで唇を這わせる。背中側にある鎖骨にもキスを落とし、そこからロキののど元まで移動した。そこに音を立てて吸いつき、キスを中断した場所を示す目印にした。「それに、お前は怪物なんかじゃない」

ソーはロキが変化した青い肌が露わになっている場所すべてにキスをして、愛情の証を見せてやろうと思っていた。たとえ、それで彼が負傷することになったとしても。しかし、ソーは少しも傷を負っていない。それは、ロキが自分自身に魔法をかけたか、ヨトゥンの素肌が持つ、相手を凍りつかせる能力が意思の力ひとつで抑えられるかのどちらかを意味している。そして、どちらであっても、まさに彼が怪物などではないという証拠であった。

「では、私は何だ？」長い沈黙の後、ロキが尋ねた。その声は低く、あまりに小さなものだった。彼は囁くように続ける。「私は、あたなの何だ？」

「お前は俺の弟だ。俺の恋人。俺のすべてだ」ソーは想いを込めて告げた。ロキの頬を包み込むように両手を添え、その額に口づけを送る。その頬、その顎に。そして、ロキがそれらのキスを受け入れていると理解するなり、ソーは悪戯っぽい笑みを浮かべて言った。「お前こそ、この愚か者の心を溶かした青いつららだ」

そこで、ロキは本心からの笑い声を、もう長く耳にしてこなかった、ソーの愛する笑い声を上げていた。ソーが口にしたのは、『アスガルドのロキの悲劇』にあった台詞そっくりの言葉だったのだ。

ソーは彼の魂を飛翔させるかごとくの笑声を心より歓迎した。そして、ロキがこれから先の人生を悲劇ではなく、喜劇として描くこともあるかもしれないと考える。否、喜劇ではいき過ぎか。ロキからすれば――ロマンスか。

そうだ、それがいい、とソーは結論した。ロキがあの演劇の続編を描く物語を書くとすれば、『アスガルド王国のロマンス』と名付けるといい、と勝手に思った。

それからほどなくして、ロキはソーを怒らせることができないと悟ると、アース神族の姿を取り戻していった。その最中も、ソーは口づけを繰り返し、愛情を示し続けた。そして、ソーが指先でロキの肌が青から白へ変わっていく軌跡をなぞる様子、ロキの素肌に温もりが戻ってくる様に感動を見せる様子に、ロキは呆れかえった。「兄上、あんたはなんてどうしようもない、感傷的な――」と言い終える前に、ソーはロキの唇を覆って、言葉を遮った。その鼻先に、その瞼に唇を触れる。その瞼が覆うのは瑞々しい翠かルビーの赤か。どちらでも構わない。それがロキの目である限り。賢く、眩く、ソーを見つめるロキの目である限り。

「だが、俺は、お前の、どうしようもない感傷的な兄。なんだろう？それで充分ではないか？」ソーが笑った。

ロキは苛立ったように舌打ちをすると、大袈裟な、だの。甘すぎる、だのと口の中でぶつぶつとソーに対する形容詞を増やしていった。しかし、それらの言葉の裏に凍りつくような意味合いは感じられない。ソーを引き寄せ、二人して毛皮の上にゆっくりと寝転がり、脚を絡めてきたことからも、ロキにとってソーはどうしようもない感傷的な兄で充分に違いなかった。


	9. 暗示

彼らは翌朝、マーケットに戻って残る品物を売却した。そうして得た金銭で、二人は様々な屋台を覗き、艦の在庫を補充するために、乾物や新鮮な食料、衣類の他にも生活に必要な物品を購入した。

ロキは良い練習だと称して、ソーに交渉を任せて自分は他の屋台の商品を漫然と眺め、時折戻って来てはアドバイスをしていた。

「俺が船を丸ごと売り払ったとしても、お前は気づかなかっただろうよ」特に悲惨な交渉の間、ロキがどこにも見当たらなかったので、ソーは低い声で呻いていた。しかも、いくらロキが重量を減らす魔法をかけたとはいえ、ニンジンやタマネギが所狭しと積まれた荷台を運ぶのはソーである。労力のかかる肉体労働が必要になる時は、それがベッドの上のものでない限り、ロキは姿を消す傾向にあった。

「兄上がそんなことを？」ロキは冗談みたいに目を丸めた。外套の毛皮の襟前をもっときつく締める。大雨が降ってから気候は涼しくなっており、二人は揃いの外套を着用するようになっていた。「アスガルドの全国民をこの寒さに晒すって？」

それには答えず、ソーはロキの腰に腕を回すと、次の店に強制的に連行した。

熟しすぎた根菜の山を買い叩こうとしている最中に、かつて宮殿に仕えていた小姓が二人に駆け寄った。群衆の波間を潜り抜け、慌てた様子で息を荒げながら彼らに告げた言伝は途切れ途切れになっていたので、内容がさっぱり理解できなかった。

「落ち着いて息を整えなさい」ロキは少年の肩に優しく手を置いた。「それだけの時間も待てない言伝などないだろう」これに、少年は感謝の笑みを向けて頷くのだった。

しばしの間を置いて、大きく息を吸った少年はもう一度口を開く。「整備員によりますと、艦船の修理が完了しそうだということです。仕上げを進める前に、お二人に一度お戻りいただいて仕事の確認をしていただきたいとのことです」

これにソーは了解したと頷き、彼らがステイツマンに帰還すると、二人に船の修理状況を解説するために船外で待つ整備員らの姿を見つけた。ソーと二人で購入した食料や衣類を船に運び込むよう数人のアスガーディアンに指示してから、ロキはエンジン室で整備員の説明を受けているソーの元に急いだ。エンジンの外包が改装され、フラップも交換されたようだ。

ほどなくしてロキが修理状況に満足して頷くと、整備士たちを船の近辺から離れた所へ急かした。先程ソーと二人でマーケットから購入した食料品のいくらかを彼らに渡し、整備士たちが嬉しげに去って行く様を見送った。彼らは数時間後に外装の修理を終わらせ、船内の修理をするために戻ってくるだろう。

「あれは必要な食料だったのではなかったか？」整備士たちが視界から消えてから、ソーは困惑して尋ねていた。先程、船に運び込まれる途中の荷物の中からロキが買い叩いた野菜類を数キロ分失敬するのを彼は黙って見ていた。それは彼らの民のためのものだったのに――  
ロキはソーの腕を包み込むように優しく触れた。「安心して」彼は言う。「今ある分でも一ヶ月、もしくは二ヶ月はもつ。それに、こうしておけばあの整備士たちも修理を正確に行い、より良質の部品を使うだろう。何千もの命がかかっているのに、手抜き工事があっては目も当てられない」

「つまり」ソーが言う。「お前はあの者たちに賄賂を――」

「動機づけだ」ロキが肩を怒らせる。「兄上には理解できないかもしれないけどね」

ソーは港中に響き渡るような声で明るく笑った。「完璧にわかっているぞ」彼は言う。「お前が俺の苦手とする分野で賢く、機知に富んでいるということを理解している」最初に脳裏に浮かんだのは『ずる賢く、狡猾』という言葉だったが、ソーはそれを慌てて呑み込んでいた。ロキが裏でこそこそと、手練手管を用いて目的を達成すると言われることを心底厭っていることは良く知っていた。

その言葉に頬を薔薇色に染めたロキは、ソーが背中を撫でるのを黙って受け入れた。その手が彼の腰の括れに落ち着くと、二人はステイツマンへ戻っていった。

ヴァルキリーとブルースがヘイムダルと共に艦船の渡船橋のてっぺんで彼らを待っていた。ブルースはただ会釈してみせただけだったが、両腕にヴァルキリーの物と思われる、アルフヘイム=ベータで購入したけばけばしい小物や酒瓶を抱えているのだから仕方ないだろう。ヴァルキリーは彼らに鋭く苛立った仕草で手招きをしていた。『急いで』と『あんたたち邪魔よ』の中間のような仕草だった。

何事かとソーが背後を振り返ると、どうやらヴァルキリーは数人の若者に声をかけ、さらに多くの酒瓶を運ばせているようだ。重い酒瓶を手に彼らが船橋を登ってきている。

ソーはこれを見て、先日ロキが皮肉っぽく言っていた、友人の懐を満たすよりも、アスガルドの国庫を満たすことを優先させるという言葉の賢明さを思い知った。

ヘイムダルは前方に剣を突き立て、その柄に両手を乗せるという、いつもの体勢で舷門に立っている。ソーとロキが近づいてくると、彼は僅かに目を見張っていた。二人の纏う外套――ソーがロキの色、ロキがソーの色を身に着けているという状況に、少なからず驚いた表情を見せていた。

「どうした、ヘイムダル？」ロキが意地悪そうに訊いた。何故か身を守るかのように赤い外套をさらにきつく身体に巻きつける。「王と王弟の衣類が気に入らないのか？もしや、色合いか？」

ヘイムダルの後ろでヴァルキリーが視線を天井に向ける様子が、ソーには見えた。またロキのメロドラマ的な発作が始まったか、と思っているようだ。しかし、ソーは外套を脱ぐ様子も見せず、ただロキの腰を宥めるように撫でる。深い宵闇の緑色を身に纏うのは、ソーにとって誇らしげなことであり、ロキにも彼がそれを嫌がっているのだという誤解は与えたくなかった。

ヘイムダルはただロキを見据えている。「少々驚いただけです」彼は静かに告げた。「ですが…その必要はないのでしょうね」彼の眼差しはすべてを見通しているようだが、二人の行く末に何を見たのか、それを口にすることは誓約で禁じられていた。

ソーはヘイムダルの謎かけのような言葉に興味を抱いていたが、ロキはその言葉に平静を乱されたかのように、唇を引き結び、顔は青褪めてしまっている。「ロキ、行くぞ」代わりにソーは言った。何事に於いても、弟を優先したかった。「戦利品を片付けて、夕食の準備をしよう」そう言って、彼はロキを二人の部屋へ引っ張っていった。舷門と、ヘイムダルの不気味な眼差しから離れた場所へと。

「今のは、一体なんだったんだと思う？」部屋に近づくと、ロキが尋ねた。その声は潜められており、ともすればヘイムダルの聴覚もその視覚と同様に全知のものである可能性を恐れているかのようだった。

ソーは当惑気味に首を振っていた。「あいつは昔から謎かけのようなことばかり言っていただろう。それに、視えるものだって不正確なこともある」二人の部屋に入るなり、彼はロキの項に手をかけて、安心させるようなキスを送った。「今は心配することもないだろう」

恐怖によって不自然に白くなったロキの頬に色が戻ってくるまで、三回のキスが必要だった。それぞれが、徐々に優しく、甘く、名残惜しげなものに変わっていくまで。ロキの手の震えが治まるまで。そして、ロキが持てるかぎりの慕情と心配りを注ぎ込んで紡ぎあげたこの、二人の纏う外套が彼に不安を与えているのだと思うと、ソーは心が沈んだ。それで、彼は外套を大事にしまおうと提案した。これにロキの目が疑わしげに眇められると、「特別な機会のためにとっておこう」と彼は言った。

「これを纏うのを恥だと――」ロキが言いかける。

「違う」ソーは強く言って、ロキに小さなキスを落とした。「ただ、お前からの贈り物を大事にしたいだけだ。いつも身に着けていてはすぐに擦り切れて、綻んでしまうだろう」彼はロキがくれた外套の下に身に着けていたマントを示した。その縁はサカールにいた頃の名残で破け、ほつれていた。ベイルウルフとの二回に渡る戦闘も手伝いはしなかっただろう。

「まあ、一理あるな」一拍置いて、ロキは溜め息をついた。「それに、ベイルウルフと遭遇したり、私にその毛皮で外套を紡ぐだけの忍耐があるなんて機会はそうそう訪れない」彼は自分の外套を外すと、ベッドに慎重に置き、ソーの外套を示して手を差し伸べた。二人分の外套を一緒に纏めてロキの魔法の箱にでも保管するつもりなのだろう。

「ああ――」ソーは躊躇う。ベッドに柔らかく折り重なった赤い布地に閃いた考えに、ロキの外套の色合いと同じくらいの色が彼の頬にのぼった。「これらを大事にしまい込む前に、やっておきたいことがあるんだが」

「ほう？どんなことかな？」ロキの口角が持ち上がり、ソーの脳裏に閃いた遊びが彼の悪戯の欲求に適ったようだ。「では、どうぞ」

そう言われて、ソーは自分の肩から外套を外すと、ロキをベッドに押し倒した。二人の外套を背に敷いてロキを貪りながら、その白い指が対照的な色合いの布地に食い込む様は、一生の思い出にしたいほどに印象深いものだった。赤い血潮の色は情熱的に彼を所有し、森の深緑の色はまろやかな影を作っている。それは二人の性質が完璧に調和した、そんな色の調合だった。

～～～～

それから短時間で修理は終わり、ロキの徹底的な検証の後、翌日の午後にはステイツマンの離陸が可能となった。

ソーは人々の帰還を見届ける仕事を受け持っており、探検に出ていた国民が全員無事に戻っていることを確認していた。最後のアスガルド人が船に帰還したことを確認した時だった。ナビゲーションクルーの長が彼の元にやって来たのは。

「陛下」彼は躊躇いがちに言った。「ここ三十分ほど離陸準備を進めていますが、たった今、小型艇が一隻、港を離れる進路に飛来して、行く手を遮っています。船の代表と話したがっています」

ソーは付近で出入り口やハッチの確認をしていたロキと不安げな視線を交わした。「どうすればいいと思う？」ソーが尋ねる。彼としては、このまま小型艇が道を譲るまで前進するつもりでいたが、ここは彼らにとって異国の地、異なる文化なのだ。明らかに用事があって近づいてきた船に対して強行突破するのは、惨事を招く行為に違いなかった。

「我々に何を求めているのか、確認するしかあるまい。何か忠告があるのかもしれないし、ただ言葉を交わしたいだけなのかもしれない。どちらにしろ、その後出発すればいい」ロキは真面目に言った。どうやら、場合によっては強行突破をする気もありそうで、二人のやり方はそれほど違わないのかもしれなかった。

ソーが渡船橋を下ろすよう指示する間、ロキは相手の要望通り代表者が降機する旨を通信機器で伝えた。それを受信した小型艇が、ふわりと渡船橋の方まで移動してきた。ソーとロキが通路を下りて行き、ヘイムダルは舷門に残った。撤退するにしろ戦うにしろ、すぐに対応できる位置だった。

小型艇の扉が開くと、二人の男性が進み出た。優雅な長身で、顔の造作は美しく、黒い髪が良く似合っていた。二人とも暗い色合いの鎧と、煌めく銀の外套を纏っている。二人の外見があまりに似通っていたので、双子でなくとも、少なくとも兄弟だと窺い知れた。

「ようこそ、旅人よ」片方が輝かんばかりの笑顔で述べた。「自己紹介させていただきましょう。我々はエルリックとエラン、エラムの子。そして、この領域を統べる者たちです」

ソーはそれを承認して会釈をした。「我々はソーとロキ、オーディンの子」同じようにして自己紹介をする。この時、ロキの背を優しく撫で、その腰に手を置いていた。「共に、アスガルドを統べる者だ」彼は、なんとなくこの二人の互いによく似た外見を羨ましく感じた。リョースアールヴルに似通った外見であることを差し置いても、黒髪に白磁の肌という組み合わせはロキを彷彿とさせる。それこそ、ロキがソーではなく彼らの兄弟だと思われても仕方ないほどには似ていた。「ロキは俺の弟だ」ソーは頑とした態度で口にしていた。妙に所有欲を刺激されたソーはロキの腰に置いていた手をそのまま回し、彼を引き寄せたのだった。

その奇妙な宣言に、ロキは不機嫌な声を発していたが、ソーの言動を見逃さなかったエランとエルリックは互いに意味深な視線を交わしていた。

「オーディンの子！」エルリックが、聞き覚えのある名に声を上げた――それともエランだろうか。二人は外見のみならず、声音もそっくりで、区別をつけにくかった。彼の灰色の瞳が興奮に見開かれた。「九つの世界の守護者オーディン、ユグドラシルに連なる領域に平和をもたらした、あのオーディンですか？この星系にもその名声は届いています」

「まさしく、そのオーディンだ」ソーは笑顔になった。隠されていた歴史を知った今でこそ、父の偉業に関しては別の言葉を使うだろうが。戦乱と征圧のほうが適切だろう。それでも、ロキに倣って無理やりに笑みを浮かべる。目の前の二人のオーディンに対する印象が好意的なものであるならば、それを利用するに越したことはない、と弟ならば言うだろう。

「では、あなたは嵐の申し子、比類なき力を持つ戦士ソー！」とエランが言った。「そして、あなたは世界を跨ぐ者、幻術と変化の魔術師ロキ！」

ロキの双眸を驚きと悦楽が駆け抜けた。そして、彼らの言葉を肯定するロキの口許が僅かに綻んだ。それは微笑みとも形容できる眺めだ、とソーは思った。ロキの才能を褒め称えるような言葉を使った兄弟への好感が上がった瞬間だった。

「では改めて、ようこそ、友よ！」エルリックが微笑んだ。「名高き英雄たちにまみえるとは、実にめでたいことです」そして、またも兄弟と意味ありげな視線を交わすと、声を低めて「そして、我々と同様の絆を持つ二人に出会えたこともまた、めでたく思います」と加えた。

ソーはきょとんとして、エルリックの言う絆とは何のことかと尋ねようとしたが、ロキの手の甲がさっと自分の手の甲に触れたことで、合点がいった。そういうことか。

「いずれにせよ」エランが口を開いた。「我々もちょうど外交使節から帰還したばかりのところ。そこへ、この港に巨大な艦船が停泊しており、大半がアスガルド人からなる大勢の乗客が街を訪れていると耳にしました。統治者であるあなた方お二人も同乗されていたのは、実に幸運でした」

『幸運ではなく必要性あってのことだがな』とソーは苦々しく思った。なにしろ、アスガルド人の全てが故郷を追われたのだから。だが、その笑みは少しも翳らない。ロキによる外交の講義と実演の賜物だった。「通りがかっただけなんだ」彼は力強く言った。「給油と艦船の修理が終わり次第、直ちに引き払う」

「とはいえ、あなた方を城へ招かずでは、我々はなんとも不作法なホストとなってしまう」エルリックが真摯に言った。「確かに、あなた方の元を訪れた時期は遅くなってしまったようですが、それに関してはご容赦願いたい。ですがどうか、我が宮殿でお休みくださらないでしょうか。この地があなた方に何を提供できるか、知っていただきたい。その間、臣下に命じて、あなた方の艦船及び民衆が必要としている物を備えさせておきましょう」

「それはとてもありがたい申し出ですが」ソーがほんの僅かに頭を振ったのを見て、ロキが切り出した。「私たちにはまだ――」

「お願いします」エランが目を輝かせながら口を挟んだ。「宮殿ではお望みの物を何でも提供いたしましょう。食事でも酒でも、武器庫や書庫の見学でも喜んで」

武器庫の話題にソーは興味を示したが、だからといって目的を見誤るわけにはいかない。しかし、書庫の言葉にロキの目が輝いたのを見て、ソーはすでに諦めていた。二人はちらりと互いを見やり、ロキが許可を望んでいるのもわかっていたので、ソーは弟の指先に軽く触れた。その接触に僅かな魔法が発動すると、ロキがソーの頭の中に直接語りかけてきた。『この地の王族を敵に回すのは、あまり褒められたことではないだろうな。我々が旅を続けられるのも、この国の物資があったからだということを踏まえれば、特に。それでは、受諾しておこうか？』

『そうしよう』ソーは頷き返した。ロキの指先を軽く握り、二人の間にある繋がりを強めた。『お前に任せる』

二人の絆の証ともとれるこの動作がそうさせたのか。それともロキが頷いて招致を受諾したためか、エルリックとエランはその反応に嬉しげにしていた。「素晴らしい！」エルリックが笑顔で言った。「では、準備をされる間、我々はここで待っています」

ソーは直ちに船の乗客を集め、心配には及ばないが、アルフヘイム=ベータの統治者の元を訪れる必要が出たので、出立が僅かに延びたことを知らせた。その間、ロキは程なく到着するというエルリックたちの臣下に伝えるための、必要物資のリストをヘイムダルに手渡した。

「出発が遅れるならば、事を最大限に利用しておく」と、兄と合流したロキは決心も露わにソーに告げた。これに、ソーは心底から同意したのだった。

エルリックとエランは彼らの搭乗していた流線型の小型艇――エランはそれを愛しげにサールアグラール（エルフ語で新たな栄光）と呼び、船体を優しく撫でていた――に同乗するよう促してきたが、ソーとロキはコモドールで後に続き、目的地まで案内してもらうことにした。万が一、この訪問が罠か何かであった場合を考慮し、ソーは宮殿から自由に行き来できる手段を手放す気はなかったのだ。

宮殿への飛行は十五分もかからなかったが、到着すると、ロキはソーに少し距離を置いた場所にコモドールを下ろすよう促した。それを外部から見えないよう不可視の呪文で覆い隠す。それから座標の印をソーの掌に押しつけると、彼の脳裏に地図が浮かぶようにしておいた。「念のため。私たちの居ぬ間に船を弄る輩が出ないとも限らないし」とロキが説明する。「もし素早く逃走する必要が出た場合、私たちしかコモドールへの道筋を把握していない方がいい」

これら論理的な予防措置に、ソーは頷いていた。彼らの旅が始まったばかりの頃、このようにして非友好的な惑星の住民を避け、給油拠点の腐敗した職員の謀略を逃れてきたのだった。

こうして万が一の準備を整えた二人は、統治者の待つ宮殿へと歩みを進めた。精巧な彫刻の施された石造りの宮殿の裏手に聳える山肌を滑り落ちる豪奢な滝に見惚れながら。そしてこの幻想的な地を守護するかのように聳え立つ二対の巨像の間にある正門へ続く階段を上った。

「ようこそ」エルリックが両腕を開いて言った。「我々の故郷へ」

～～～～

宣言通り、エルリックとエランは二人を連れ立って宮殿の中を案内した。厩舎や兵舎、武器庫と書庫などを回る。厩舎には様々な健康的な馬が飼育されていたが、兵舎に衛兵の姿はまばらであり、宮殿の中にも少数の兵士がいるだけだった。これを見て、この国の軍は小規模のようだと、ソーは結論していた。それか、平時においてはそれほど大人数の兵士を必要としていないか。武器庫そのものは槍や弓に重点が置かれ、かつてアスガルドにあった自慢の武器庫に比べれば見劣るものの、ソーは認めざるをえない。この宮殿の建築美はアスガルドの宮殿に優っていると。部屋の一つひとつが広々としており、それぞれの屋根やひさしには繊細な線条細工の装飾が施され、その重みを支える丈夫な柱にはおそらくこの国の王族の紋章と思われる印が刻まれていた。

それさえも螺旋階段や幅広く、大胆なアーチと広々としたバルコニーから臨める外の景観には敵わないものだった。

書庫の建築美はそれらの印象的な要素が最大限に組み込まれており、一階の入り口部分に足を踏み入れただけで、ロキは唖然と目を見開いていた。「これが、この地における最大の知識の宝庫だと仰いましたよね？」彼は書架から書架へと視線を走らせながら尋ねた。それぞれが深い色合いの磨き上げられたオーク材で作られた、背の高い書架で、そのすべてが本で溢れかえっていた。

「他に類を見ないほどの」エランはちらりとエルリックに視線をやってから頷いた。「ここにはこの地の歴史があります。他に、魔学や科学、医学などの発展に関する書物がいくらでも」

「他に特に緊急な用件もないと？」ロキは言って、ソーを見やった。「私がここで残りの時間を過ごしても構わないか？」統治者二人が急な案件は何もないとばかりに首を振ったので、ロキは鋭い笑みを浮かべていた。「素晴らしい。では、私を呼びに来るまでは、ここにいよう」

そう言って、彼は居心地の良さそうなアルコーブに置かれた長椅子へ足を進めた。自分の席だと示すように外套を外してそこにかけると、案内されなくともわかるかのように、書架の間を縫うように進んだ。そして、目的の物を見つけると、喜びの声を上げ、書架に並んだ本の背を一つひとつ優しく、敬うかのように撫でている。

こうなってはロキをこの場所から穏便に連れ出すことは不可能だと、ソーはわかっている。特に、書庫で寝泊まりまでしそうなその姿を見ていると。

「弟君が楽しまれている間に」エルリックが口を開いた。「我々も楽しみましょう。狩りはお好きですか？」首を傾げた彼は訳知り顔になっている。

「それは素晴らしい案だ！」ソーは笑った。どうやら、エルリックも彼と同じように、あまり文章に興味がないようだった。「だが、今日は弟と残るとする。明日はどうだろう？」

「では、明日」エルリックはすぐに同意したが、ソーは見逃さなかった。彼がエランにほんの僅かな首肯をしてみせたのを。そして、書庫を探索している間に小腹が空いた場合にどこへ向かえばよいか、また、五時間後にパビリオンで夕食を共にする約束を取り付けると、ホストの二人はソーとロキを自由にさせることに異論はないようだった。

ソーは手近の書架をぶらぶらと見て回り、丁寧に重ねられた本の山から、『戦史：第三紀』と『武器戦闘の原則：上級編』を手に取った。本の題名はオールスピークと同く、彼に生来備わった言語の理解力で、自動的に翻訳されていた。ロキが腰を下ろした場所まで移動すると、彼を少し押しやった。

「ここには一人分の席しかないぞ」ロキは少し不機嫌そうに言ったが、爪先を僅かに動かして、その分の場所を放棄した。どうやら、本や文書を前にしたロキにとっては、ソーと一緒にいることよりも、より多くの本を積み重ねられるような場所を確保する方が、余程重要とみえた。

「二人で座るだけの場所はあるだろう」ソーは頑固に応じ、ロキの膝を押しやりながら腰を下ろした。

最終的には、窮屈ではあるが、長椅子の両端で肘掛けに体を預け、何となく横になることができた。ロキの承諾を得る条件に、ソーの膝が書見台として使われてしまったが、弟の傍にいられるのならば、それくらいは構わなかった。

それに、ロキは言葉に尽せないくらいに目に愛らしく映った。

ソーは戦史の本を数ページ読み進めた。ある箇所では、いつかの大戦における、ひどい愚策について書かれていた。何やら、彼らを守る楯となっていた壁を飛び越えた射手の軍団が丸ごと敵勢に倒されてしまったというものだった。実に愚かな策で、大敗を喫したのは当然のことだな、と結論したソーは、その本を読み続けるのを諦めた。読むふりをしたまま、その向こうに見えるロキの姿を気づかれないように観察した。

これほどロキが寛ぎ、気楽にしている様は、ソーに喜びを与えた。本に没頭し、書かれた呪文の一部を口の中で唱え、魔術に必要な材料に難色を示して唸ったり。

宮殿にこれほどの書庫があったと知っていれば、最初にこの国に降り立った時にロキが提案したように、初めから彼をここに連れてきていたかもしれなかった。もっとも、そうしていれば二人きりで過ごす時間は少なかっただろう。二人で語り、笑い、じゃれ合う時間が。それに、彼が自分で選んだ書物をいくつかロキへの贈り物として提供したではないか。それも、他人の厚意に甘えたのではなく、自分たちの手で苦労して勝ち取った褒美だった。ロキもそれで満足していたようだったし、ソーはそれで良しとした。

「あの人たちと狩りに行ってきてもいいんだぞ」一時間近く経過した後、ロキは顔を上げずに言った。「エルリックに誘われていただろう。聞こえたんだから。それに、私の頭蓋骨に視線で穴を開けようと試みるよりは、よほど兄上にとって魅惑的なんじゃないか？」

「お前と一緒にいたいんだ」と、ソーはあまりに正直に答えていた。それに、この見知らぬ場所でロキとこれほど早く離れ離れになるのは嫌だったし、今朝は離陸準備でせわしなかったので、こうして静かに体を休めることができるのは、むしろ喜ばしいことに思えた。「それとも」彼はゴクリとつばを飲み込み、席を立とうとした。「それとも、俺がいない方がいいんだったら――」

「そうじゃない」ロキは素早くソーの足首を掴んで言った。「私はただ…あなたが埃っぽい書庫で午後を過ごすのを嫌がっているかもしれないと思って。ここに繋ぎとめたくないと思っただけだ」

「そういうことなら」ソーはにやりと笑い、許可を得たので席に腰を落ち着けた。先程よりも深く。「ここに繋ぎとめてくれて構わない。お前が望む限り」

ソーの見せた感傷に、ロキは呆れた顔をしてから目の前の本に注意を戻していた。だが、その唇の端に浮かんだ秘密の微笑みに、ソーは気づいていた。長椅子の上でソーの脚に寄り添うロキの脚がもっと体重をかけてきた。その手が時折ソーの膝に置かれては、布地に意味のない模様を描いていた。

そして、先程ロキにばれていたので、ソーが思っていたほどさりげなくなかった視線を隠そうとすることをやめた。大っぴらにロキを観賞する。時折アルフヘイム=ベータの戦史の本に目を通しては、いつの間にか弟の方に視線が向かった。はじめは午後の柔らかい光に照らし出された美しい顔が、やがて炎のような夕日の赤銅色に染められていく。こうして難なく時間は過ぎていった。

気がつくと、夕餉の時間が迫っており、二人は食事が提供されると知らされていたパビリオンに向かった。急ごしらえで掻き集められた材料で調理された夕食は、けっして豪勢なものではなかったが、充分な羊肉と野菜に熱々のバターロールは美味で、ソーは食後、王族二人を褒め称えた。

「明日はもっと良いものをご馳走できるでしょう」エルリックはまだ申し訳なさそうにしていたが、ふと、その面持が明るくなった。「明日はその獲物を狩るというのはいかがでしょう！」

「いいかもしれない」ソーは頷いた。だが、彼にとって明日の話は優先度が低かった。なぜなら、食事中からすでに、ロキが何度か舟を漕ぎ、なんとか瞼を開いては起きていようと苦労していた。ソーも似たような疲労を骨身にしみて感じている。二人は昨夜から今日にかけて、ステイツマンの出立準備に追われていたのだから。書庫での穏やかな時間も、この疲労を癒すことはできなかった。

「長旅でお疲れでしょう」兄よりは状況を読むことに長けているエランが言った。ソーはそれをありがたく思った。エランは立つと、女性の使用人に手招きした。「東の塔に客室をご用意いたしました。ゲリエルに案内させましょう」彼はそう言って、ちらりとロキを見やる。大きく舟を漕いだロキがソーの肩に頭を乗せるのを見て、かすかに笑みを浮かべた。「今夜は心身ともに休め、また明日お会いしましょう」

「ありがとう」ソーも瞼がくっつきそうになっていたが、なんとかそう告げた。「親切なもてなしに感謝する」そっとロキを揺り起すと、用意された客間へ向かって歩き出す。厩舎や鍛冶場を通り過ぎ、東の塔の部屋へ辿りつくと、ロキは服も脱がずに顔面からベッドに倒れこんだ。んん、と満足そうな声を上げている。

この寝室も宮殿の他の部屋と違わず、美麗な装飾がなされていた。壁に拡がる絵画や柱を彩る優雅な彫刻は高い天井まで続いている。しかし、疲れ切っているソーはそれらを楽しむ心情にはなかった。自分のマントと革鎧を脱いだ後、仕方ないな、と溜め息をついてロキのブーツを脱がせた。彼のマントを外し、革鎧を頭から脱がせてやる。ズボンも引きずり下ろすが、この間、ロキは人形のように力なく横たわり、まったく手助けしようとはしなかった。

「怠け者め」ソーはあくびをして、ベッドに潜りこんだ。夜のうちにロキが風邪を引かないよう、シーツを掛けてやるのも最早癖となっている。「ほら、こっち向け。眠っている間に窒息するぞ」

ロキの唯一の反応は、眠たげな唸り声を漏らしながら肩をわずかに動かすというものだった。顔はまだ枕に突っ込んでいる。

ソーはまたも溜め息をつき、ロキの下敷きになっているシーツの助けを借りて彼を横向きにすると、腕の中に引き寄せた。ロキが驚いたように息を呑むのを見て、ソーは笑っていた。「覚えておけよ。こうしてやるのも、一人で船に戻った時に弟殺しのレッテルを貼られないためだからな」

「なんて親切な兄だろう」ロキは笑みを浮かべて呟いたが、その目は閉じられたまま。兄に身体を寄せると、その口にキスをしようとしたのかもしれないが、ソーの顎の角に唇を落とす。これもご褒美のキスなのかもしれないが、不器用で可愛らしいものだったから、お返しをしてやらなければならなかった。

互いにささやかで眠たげなキスを充分に交わすと、ロキはそれ以上を阻止するために手を顔に持ってきた。すると、ソーがその手の平にキスを送るだけなので、ロキはついに息をついていた。「眠れ。明日はあの二人の相手をしなければならないんだから、今のうちに充分休んでおかないと。特に複雑な企みがあるようには見えないが、目的をまだ明かしてこないことが気にかかる」その目が僅かに開かれ、ソーの心配そうな表情を見た。「それについては、今は何もできない」ロキは言って、ソーの眉間のしわを軽く揉んでやった。「だから今は眠れ」

そして、ソーは眠る。見知らぬ土地、見知らぬ部屋の素肌に優しいシーツの下で眠りに落ちる。ロキの髪から漂う蜜の香りと、ロキの腕が守るように彼を抱き寄せると、ソーにはそれだけで安らぐことができた。

～～～～

彼らの滞在二日目には、書庫にあった武器や戦術の書物は全て読み切ってしまった。もともと、大した量はなかった。このことからしても、アルフヘイム=ベータ主要の民族は戦を好まないのだと分かる。書物の大半はこの地に昔から伝わる伝承や、長い歴史の中で育まれた音楽や詩篇、そして魔術に関するものだった。そして今、ロキは魔術を題材とした、分厚く埃にまみれた本の山に目を通している。それはのんびりとした作業で、時折満足そうな声を上げたり、眉を顰めたりしていた。

ロキがこれらの本に本物の喜びを見せるのは嬉しかったが、ソーはどうしても落着きなさを感じてしまう。指先まで気忙しさが駆け抜け、皮下を痒みのように広がる、何か行動をしたいという欲求が――  
「まだ遅くないぞ」ロキの声がソーを我に返らせた。ロキは宮殿の正門方面に向けて首を傾けている。「先ほど、エルリックが馬に鞍をつけているところを見た。あなたが狩りに同行することを願ってのことだと思うが？」朝食の後に、エルリックはソーに狩りを申し出たのだが、今回もソーはそれを断っていたのだ。「急げば、まだ追いつけるかもしれない」

ロキとエルリックの両方にソーの書庫に対する持久力のなさを見抜かれていたことに、彼は肩を落としていた。だが、狩りだって彼の骨までしみた気怠さを取り去るには申し分のない運動になるに違いない。ソーは身を乗り出してロキの唇に噛みつくと、強く吸いついてから立ち上がった。「では狩りに出掛けてくる」彼は期待に満ちた笑みを見せて言った。「すぐに戻るがな」

ロキは本に隠れて僅かな笑みを浮かべていた。「それは知ってる」しかし、ソーが踵を返して書庫を後にしようとした時、ロキの手が伸びて素早くその手首を掴んでいた。

「ソー」彼は低い声で呟いた。「気を緩めるな。マーケットで見聞きしたことを踏まえると、エラム家に招待されことを軽く見てはいけない」その忠告にソーが理解を示して頷くと、ロキは続けた。「彼らは理由があって私たちを招いた。私たちを引き離すよう仕向けたということは、その理由を明かすということだ」

「俺と共に――」ソーが切り出したが、ロキは呆れた声を上げて長椅子に背をつけた。

「もうしばらく狩りはご免だよ、兄上」ロキが言った。「それに、彼らの目的が明らかになるのが早ければ早いほど、私たちも出発できるというもの。そして、彼らは私たちを分断し、従わせたと確信してからでないと、目的については話さない」

ソーは不安げに頷いたが、ロキの言い分も理解していた。「では、お前も気を緩めるなよ」

「そのつもりだ」ロキは心得たように言った。しかし、ソーが踵を返すとまたも手首を掴み、彼を引っ張り戻す。今度は忠告のためではなく、先程のものよりも優しく甘いキスをするために。「出立の…供に」頬を紅潮させて、小さな声で告げる。それが悦びからか、恥かしさからきたのかは定かでなかったが、ソーは微笑み、弟の両の頬にキスを落とした。素直に愛情を見せてくれるロキのことが嬉しくて仕方がない。

エルリックが馬の準備を整えて待つ広場へと向かうソーは、このキスを、この喜びを胸に抱いていた。だが、ロキの忠告も忘れてはいない。

「ソー！」彼が近づくと、エルリックが呼びかけた。「やはり狩りに来られることに？」

「弟が外の空気を吸ってきても構わないと言ってくれたのでな」ソーは笑みを返しながら言った。だが、目の前には馬が二頭しかいなかったので驚いた。「エランはどこにいる？共に狩りに出ないのか？」三人で獲物を狩るのと、二人でするのでは作戦も異なる。

これに、エルリックは軽やかな笑声で答えた。「弟も狩りは好むのですが、どちらかというと文学の追及の方が好きなようで」ソーが先程出てきた回廊に、くい、と顎をやって加える。「もしや、今頃書庫でロキと議論を白熱させているかもしれませんね！」

分断し、従わせる。ソーはロキの不穏な言葉を思い出したが、その疑惑を顔には出さなかった。エルリックが用意した優雅な栗毛の雌馬に跨ると、同行者の示した西の森に向かって駆けた。

髪の間を駆け抜ける奔放な風は、確かにあの書庫に閉ざされて沈殿した雰囲気からの解放に違いなかった。しかし、ソーは気づいていた。あの嵐の日からそれほどの期間が経っていないというのに、二つの太陽から降り注ぐ光によって気温が高くなり始めており、大気に滞りが見られることに。肌に感じる風も清涼とは程遠く、湿気を含んだ生温いものだった。

森の端で下馬すると、二人は徒歩で進むことにした。ちょうどいい獲物を求めて、その痕跡を探しながら、なるべく足音を消して進む。すぐに抜刀できるように、ソーは腰間の剣の柄に手を置いていた。

「その身のこなしを見るに、狩りのご経験は豊富なようだ」エルリックも弓を構え、満足気に頷いている。「すでにこの地での狩りの機会は持たれたのですか？」

「ロキと共にベイルウルフを倒した」ソーは答えた後に、しまった、と思った。堂々と告げるべき内容ではなかった。「もちろん、我々の旅の費用のため、やむを得なかったのだがな」あの獣の肉は塩漬けにして燻製にし、船の厨房に保管されている。残りは解体し、マーケットで大金に換えた。これから数ヶ月はステイツマンの乗客の生活保障と艦船そのものの維持に充てることが可能だろう。

「ベイルウルフを倒したと！？」エルリックは感心して声を上げていた。「たったお二人で？それはかなりの快挙だ！」

ベイルウルフを二匹倒したことは黙っていた。ロキがこの場にいれば、領主の許可なく狩りや薬草集めに勤しみ、金を稼いでいたことは言わない方が賢明だと忠告していたことだろう。「激しい戦いだった」代わりに謙虚な態度で言ったソーは、エルリックに向かって顔を輝かせた。「その時の幸運が今日の狩りにも反映されるかもしれんな」

「そうに違いありません！」エルリックは笑い、二人は獣の痕跡を探し続けた。

やがて、二人はイノシシを見つけ、協力して仕留めた。ソーが雷の能力でイノシシを攻撃し、エルリックが矢を射って止めを刺したのだ。狩りのスリルはいつだってソーを奮い立たせたが、隣にロキがいないのでは味気がなかった。この狩りにロキが参加しなかったことを残念に思い、ロキが恋しくなったソーは、とにかく彼の元に戻りたいと切に願うのだった。

互いの狩りの経験に基づき、二人はキャンバス布と木の枝を組み合わせて担架を作ると、それを使ってイノシシを宮殿まで運ぶことにした。その夜はこのイノシシを調理することになった。エルリックはご馳走になると喜び、ソーがロキの分まで遠慮をする中、担架を馬に括りつけていた。

城への帰途につくと、二人はのんびりと馬を歩かせながら、この地の歴史について話したり、互いの文化の相違点や、国王として民衆の上に立つことの艱難辛苦について語り合った。彼らが先を急ぐ身でなければ、ソーはエルリックとは良い友人になったのではないかと思った。ロキとエランもきっとそうだっただろう。

エルリックが彼とエランが東の地でワイバーンに勝利した時の話をすると、ソーはロキと二人でドラゴンと戦った時の話をした。その後、エルリックはしばしの間沈黙した。

「もし、お嫌でなければお聞きしたいのですが」エルリックは思案げに言った。「あなたや弟君、また大勢の民衆を引き連れ、故郷から遠く離れたこの地に立ち寄る旅というのは、どういったものなのでしょうか。たった今、語り聞かせてくださった冒険や美しい景観からこれほど遠くにおられる理由は？」一呼吸おいて、続く言葉を慎重に選ぶ。「ソー…これは外交使節などではありませんね？」

故郷を、もう二度と元通りになることはない所を思い出し、ソーは胸に刻まれた深い痛みを、郷愁を感じた。「アスガルドは失われた」隠す必要はないと判断し、ソーは答えた。「復讐に燃えた悪鬼どもに破壊された。奴らは復讐を果たし、そして自らの破滅をも招いたのだ」

エルリックは長い間黙っていた。「我々は、お互いに助け合うことができるかもしれません」と、彼はようやく口を開いた。「弟と戻った時、私たちの居ぬ間に嵐が通り抜けたということを知りました。それはいつも二対の太陽のもとで苦しむ作物の成長を助け、多くの植物が花をつけたとも聞きます。おそらく、アスガルドからのお客人の中に、この嵐を招いた者がいるとは見当がついていたのですが、誰だかわからなかった。ですが、今ならわかる。あれは、あなたのお力だったのではありませんか？」

「かもしれんな」ソーはそれだけを答えた。

エルリックはソーの用心深い返答に笑いかけ、怯まず続けた。「我々の発展した水路や灌漑システムを以てしても、この惑星の二対の太陽のせいで、度々旱魃に悩まされてきました。定期的に雨が降れば、作物や植物のみならず、国民の生活にとっても良いでしょう」ソーが問いたげに首を傾げると、エルリックは付け足すように言った。「私が言いたいのは、あなたをこの国にお迎えしたいということです。あなたと、あなたの国民とを」

おそらく、エルリックはすでにアスガルドの民族移動の理由について見当をつけていたはずだ。ソーがその疑惑を認めるまで待って、移民受け入れを表明したのだ。ロキの話を聞いていると、土地の主が彼らを何らかの理由をつけて拘束しようとしているとも考えられたため、実際の申し出に対し、ソーは安堵して胸を撫で下ろしていた。

「それは、なんとも寛大な申し出だ」ソーは感謝の念を込めて言った。大人数の移民を受け入れるだけでなく、その統治者をも受け入れると言うのだから、それは簡単な話ではなかった。「だが、先に弟と相談させてくれないか？」

「わかりました」エルリックは厳粛な態度でうなずいた。「確かに、これほど大きな決断とあっては、きちんと伴侶と話し合うべきでしょう」

「伴――いや、俺たちはそんなんじゃない」ソーは直ちに口にしていた。「ロキは俺の弟だ」

「ええ、エランが私の弟であるように」エルリックは困惑して言った。

「いや、だから、俺たちは――」ソーは説明しようとして、はた、とした。考えてみれば、確かにそうなのかもしれなかった。ロキはすべてにおいて彼と対等ではなかったか。彼の腹心ではないのか。彼のいない時には決断を下し、苦難や問題を前にした時には彼に頼らないのか。

そして、最大の動かぬ証拠――ロキを己の全てだと、そう言わなかったか。これらの事実の前で、ロキを伴侶と呼ばずに何と呼ぶのか。

だが、他の驚くべき意外な事実と同様に、ソーにはこの考えを反芻する時間が必要だった。この事についてはロキとも相談しておくべきだろう。二人の間にある関係に名前を付けるのは、怖くもある。白日の下に晒してしまっては、ロキは全てを捨てて逃げ出してしまうかもしれない。確かに、公衆の面前でソーがロキの頬にキスをしたり、腰に手を置くことは許されているにしても、喜びを分かち合うようになってまだ日が浅いのに、これ以上先に進むとなると、脆くも粉々になってしまうかもしれない。

それでも、今以上に親密に、今以上の関係になれるかもしれないというのは、非常に抗いがたい誘惑だった。

ソーはとりあえず、目の前の会話に意識を戻す。二人の間に生まれた動揺を和らげようとした。「俺たちは…そんなんじゃないんだ」彼は力なく告げた。今のところはまだ、とソーは胸中で続ける。エルリックの申し出以上に、この考えの方が彼の心を乱していた。

「お許しを。我々はてっきり…」エルリックは言いかけ、首を振った。「推測が過ぎたようです。どうか、この誤解をお許しいただきたい」

ソーはただ笑って、エルリックの肩を軽く叩いた。「許すことなど何もない」彼は言った。

事実、許されるべきことは何もなかった。それどころか、彼には感謝しかなかった。この発言はエルリックを宥めるためにしたものだったが、会話自体はソーにとってとても勉強になった。なぜなら、この広い世界には伴侶となった兄弟がいるのだと、それが可能なのだということが明らかになったのだから。そんな兄弟が目の前にいるのだ。彼らに倣って、ソーもロキと…

機が熟せば、彼らもまた…

ソーは、これらの考えは今するべきではないと結論した。まだ、あまりに時期尚早であった。二人の関係の本質を変えることを、衝動でするべきではなかった。ソーが何よりも願うのは、ただロキに留まってほしいということだけなのだから。

宮殿に帰りつくと、二人はしばしの時間を使ってイノシシを厨房まで運んだ。これだけの時間でもソーには永遠のように感じられた。担架を解体し、馬を厩舎に返すと、ソーはエルリックにしばしの暇を告げ、まだロキがいるに違いない書庫に足を向けた。

「ロキ？」ソーは声をかけ、石造りの床を大股で歩き、夕日の陽射しから目を守るように手を上げた。高い場所にある窓から射し込む光は木製の書架や鏡板を赤銅色に染め上げ、床には黄金を浴びせていた。

「ここに」ロキの返事がして、その声だけでソーの胸に宿った痛いほどの恋慕の情を優しく労わった。

「俺のいぬ間にどんな悪戯をしかけたんだ？」ソーは笑みを浮かべて書庫の奥へと向かった。今朝と同じ長椅子に背を預け、膝の上で本を開いたロキの姿を見つける。これから読むのか、もう読み終えたものなのか、隣の床には本が山積みになっていた。ソーは長椅子の肘かけに手を置いて、少し身を傾けると、ロキにキスをした。そしてもう一度、二人が離れていた時間を埋めるように。「気に入った本はあったか？」

ロキはこれに鼻の頭にしわを寄せていた。そんな仕草さえ、可愛らしかった。だが、ソーが上体を起こそうとすると、ロキは彼を引っ張り、再び口づけをした。そして、嬉しいことに、ソーの項に手を添えて、まだ終わっていないとばかりにキスを深めたのだった。金色に染まった本や光り輝く巻物に囲まれて、二人が存分に口づけを交わした頃、ロキがようやく先程の問いに答えた。

「悪戯だって？」ロキは軽快に言うと、一瞬だけ考えた。「うーん、思いつかないな。それと、書物の幾らかは興味深いと思ったが、もう前に見たことがあるものがほとんどだ」

ふむ、とソーは納得してない風に言った。その眼差しはロキが持ってきたリュックに移り、なんだか今朝よりも重く、ごつごつしているように見えるな、と思った。もしや失敬した本でも入っているのでは、とも思ったが、賢明にもソーはそれについては何も言わなかった。「もう前に見たことがあるもの、か。ふーん」

「それに」ロキは慌てて加えると、ソーの襟を引っ張ってキスを送ることで、リュックから注意を逸らした。こういうごまかしならば喜んで受け入れるソーだった。「悪戯してる暇なんてなかったさ。一日の大半をエランに付きまとわれていたんだから」

エランがロキの注意を引こうと躍起になる光景を想像して、ソーは笑った。その気になれば、ロキは周囲に注意を全く向けず、人を無視することがかなり得意だった。「何の用があったんだ？」ソーは尋ねた。「付きまとっていたことに意味があったと仮定して」ロキの口端に嫉妬のキスを送り、ソーもロキの注意を引こうとした。

ロキはそれを許し、キスをされた口の角が優しく持ち上がった。「意味、はあったよ。予想通りにね。でも、ご馳走とやらのあとで話そう」彼は視線を高い所にある窓や、書庫の暗い角などに走らせる。その仕草は、どこに目や耳があるかわらかない、と告げていた。

ソーは首肯をキスで隠し、ロキとエランの会話がおそらく彼とエルリックが交わした言葉と似た物なのだろうな、と推測した。今はとりあえず、ロキが床に散らばせた本の山――研究のためだ、とロキは偉そうに説明した――を集める手伝いをする。それから二人で浴室に向かい、彼らの返答がどんなものであろうと、客人のために開かれるものだとエルリックが保証した宴会のため、身支度を整えた。

昨夜の夕食に比べ、食事はかなり豪勢になったが、パビリオンには変わらず彼ら四人と、グラスが空にならないよう配慮したり、厨房から様々な物を運び込んだりと忙しない給仕のみがいた。エルリックは、如何にソーが見事この食事の主役であるイノシシを狩る助勢をしたか、楽しげに語った。エランもまた、火炎と大地の魔術を如何に組み合わせることで、農耕地の生産性を高めることが可能かという、白熱した討論をロキと交わしたことを明かす。その話の間、ソーとエルリックは二人して、支持を表明するかのように礼儀正しく首肯を繰り返していた。

そして食事も終わり、日の光が残された時間を周囲の庭園をゆるりと散策して過ごすと、二人が客室に戻る頃には夜の帳が落ちていた。

「旨い夕食だった」ソーは寝る準備をしながら言った。拝借した寝間着のボタンを指で弄るが、結局着用するのをやめた。ロキも同じようにしたことに、心が躍る。「あんなにいい食事はいつ以来だろう…」目を閉じてゆっくりと息を吸い込み、記憶を遡った。アスガルドから脱出してから何日間宇宙空間を移動しているのだろうか。彼らの前に現れた憩いや余興を見れば、数え切れないほどに思えた。「とにかく、長い間だな」ソーは想いに沈んで溜め息をついた。

ジューシーなイノシシのロースト。焼きたてのロールパン。そして熟れたフルーツのパイ。船で良く口にしていた燻製肉や固すぎのパン、気の抜けたエールなどと比べると、素晴らしい変化だった。

ロキは静かだった。ソーが薄手のシーツの下で彼ににじり寄り、腕の中に閉じ込める間も、静かすぎるくらいだった。

「こんな生活を毎日続けることもできるぞ」ロキが唐突に言った。「一生、こんな生活をすることができる」提案する声はほんの僅かに震えており、ソーの胸を彼の手の平ではなく、指先が軽く引っ掻くように動いた。ロキが緊張している時の癖だ。

「ロキ」ソーは優しく言った。この部屋の安全でプライベートな空間に入ったため、この会話が何処に向かっているのかは見当がついた。焦燥感の窺い知れるロキの爪の動きを宥めるため、ソーはその手を引いて唇を落とした。

「エランが言うには、博識な魔術師がいれば、この地に恩恵をもたらすことができるらしい」ロキは急いで続ける。「そして、この地に根を下ろせば、彼らの国と盟友となれる。ほとんど無人の地がここより南にあるらしい。だが、大地は肥沃で農作物を育てるのに適していると。この地には」ロキは目を輝かせて言った。「私たち全員を受け入れるだけの資源があるんだ」

この話の核心に辿りついた。それはソーが見当をつけていたものだった。この国の二人の統治者は、彼とロキ個別にこの地に移民することを提案したのだ。それぞれの性質に働きかけることで。エルリックは狩りや冒険の機会について語り、エランは同盟の申し出と博識の魔術師を必要としていることを話題に上らせて。二人に外交の才能があるのは明らかで、あるいはロキと同等の雄弁さを持ち合わせているようだ。あれほど忠告してきたのに、彼らの甘言に易々と動かされたのがロキであるのは実に皮肉だった。

「もし、兄上が望むなら、この地にしばらく滞在することもできる」ロキはソーが沈黙したので、躊躇いがちに言った。「試験的にだ。アスガルドはここで繁栄することができるし、それはあなたもわかっているはずだ」

「魅力的な申し出ではある」ソーは思慮深く口にしながら、ロキの髪に優しく指を通した。ロキは正しい――アスガルドは確かにこの地で繁栄できるだろう。すでに彼らの必要な物は何でも手に入ることは証明されているし、二人はこの地で楽しい思い出も良い友人も作ることができた。そして、もっとも大きな利点は、彼らが歓迎されているということだ。だが、ロキを悲しませることは厭うものの、他に考えなくてはならない要素が幾つかあった。「魅力的な申し出だ」ソーは反芻して、繰り返し言った。「だが、断るべき理由もある」

「ほう？」ロキは納得せずに言った。「言ってみろ」

「エルリックとの会話の中で」ソーが話し出した。「弟と二人で倒したワイバーンの話が出た。東の方に出没するらしい」獰猛なワイバーンの話に目を見開いたロキだったが、ソーは言葉を続けた。「武器庫の現状や、少数の兵士しか雇っていないことを考慮すると、アスガルドに危機が迫った時に、彼らでは保護を提供することは不可能だ。そして、俺たちの民はワイバーンと戦うような訓練も武具も持ち合わせていない」彼らは農民であり、仕立て屋、建築家であった。歴戦の戦士はヘラによって一掃されてしまった。

ロキは消極的に頷いて同意を示した。「人口が激減する前の全盛期であったなら、アスガルドもそのような猛獣から身を守ることはできただろう。今だって、私たち二人ならば可能かもしれない。しかし、少しの失策で新たな住居は打ちのめされてしまう」彼は苦く溜め息をつき、ワイバーンと口の動きだけで呟きながら首を振った。「エランはそんなこと一言も言ってなかった。乗り越えられない壁ではないが、続けてくれ」

「ミッドガルドには多くの友がいる」ソーは簡潔に告げた。ロキの渋面に、ソーは続けた。「そう、アベンジャーズ――俺たちの最悪の状態を目の当たりにしながらも、助力を惜しまなかった。ここの新しい友人は同盟の話は口にするが、いざとなった時に本当に駆けつけてくれるか、それはわからない。だが、ミッドガルドでは？彼らの戦闘力はわかっているし、忠義も証明されている」

「あなたに対する忠義を証明しただけだ」ロキは冷たく言った。「私に同じものを示すとは思えない」

「大丈夫だ」ソーが言う。「俺が保証する」アベンジャーズは理不尽な輩ではない。ロキが変わったことはわかるだろう。少なくとも、彼はアスガルドのためには行動してくれている。そして、ロキにそれを証明する機会すら与えないようならば、ソーがその機会を作り出してやるつもりだ。

ふーん、とロキは疑わしげに言ったが、ソーの信念に穴を開けるようなまねはしなかった。ソーの温もりに潜り込み、言った。「ここから離れたい第三の理由があるだろう。なんだ？」ソーがそれを口にして良いものか迷って黙したままでいると、ロキは隠せないようにソーと鼻先を合わせた。「あなたの呼吸でわかる」ロキは囁く。「あなたの体勢でもわかる」ソーの緊張で盛り上がった腕の筋肉を宥めるように、撫でる。「言って」

「最後の理由は…」ソーは一拍置いて、続く言葉に喉がきつくなっていた。「最後の理由は、その性質が少し感傷的だ」

ロキは困惑して、一瞬だけきょとんとしたが、すぐにその表情が柔和になった。「ああ、ソー」彼は静かに言った。

あるいは、父の死に際の願いを叶えるには手遅れなのかもしれない。そもそも、あれが遺言であったのかすら分からない。しかし、あの緑生い茂る草原でソーとロキの間にオーディンが座り、三人で海の彼方を見つめる中、父の発した言葉はソーの心に響いたのだった。

『この場所を覚えておけ』オーディンは今わの際にそう言い残した。『ここはアスガルドになれる』と。その言葉を、ソーは『ここは我々の故郷になれる』と受け取った。

たとえオーディンがそのような言葉を口にしていなかったとしても、あの草原は最後に彼ら三人が共にいた場所であった――敵としてではなく、家族として。どれほど希薄なものであろうと、それは三人の間に最後の絆を生み出した。そして、ようやく視線を上げてロキと目を合わせると、ソーは弟の双眸にも同じ記憶が宿っていることを知った。

「故郷」ロキがソーの代わりに言った。その声は優しい。ソーが新たなアスガルドをどこに建立したいと思っているのか、明白となった。

「故郷」ソーは賛同して繰り返した。「だから…俺の我儘を一つだけ許してくれるのなら、ロキ…」

ロキは彼が言葉を選ばせる時間を与えたが、兄の口から何も出てこないと、溜め息をついていた。「あなたの我儘なんて、数多く許してきたぞ」ロキは考慮して言った。「だが、これは？これは我儘なんかじゃない。兄上が理由に挙げたものは全て実用的で現実的だった。ほんの数年前まで、あなたにそんな素質を実現させるなんて不可能だと思っていた。それに、あなたの判断に感傷の影が見え隠れしたとしても――」と言って、彼は愛しげにソーと鼻先を合わせた。「誰があなたを責められようか？」

「褒められたことにするぞ」ソーは癪に障った素振りを見せ、低い声で言ったが、口の端がひくりと笑みの形に動いたので、ばれていた。理解と同意を得られたことに感謝して、ソーはロキを引き寄せてキスをする。しかし、どうしても気掛かりなことがひとつだけあった。「ここを離れがたいと感じていたのは、ここにある書庫のせいか？」ソーは怪訝そうに尋ねた。

ロキは口ごもり、ぶつぶつと何かを言っていたが、ソーが彼を抱える腕に力を入れ、認めるまで放さなかった。「それは理由の一部ではある――ソー、息ができない！」ロキが搾り出すように言う。

「ここに戻ってこよう」ソーは約束した。「ミッドガルドに民を移住させて、俺たちの生活も落ち着いたら。もしも、ここに戻ってくるだけの時間や資源がなければ、ここの書庫の規模や内容に匹敵する書庫を造ってやろう。お前のために」

「果たせない約束はしないほうがいいよ」ロキがぽつりと言った。一日中抱えていた重責に疲れ切っていたのだろう、その瞼は睡魔によって重たくなっていた。ソーはロキが身体を丸めるようにして彼に擦り寄り、その胸に頭を乗せて柔らかく規則正しい呼吸を繰り返す様子に、弟が受け入れたことを知った。出立の一番の艱難が、これで解決した。

この日は充分にいろいろな決め事を、そして特に大きな決め事をしたと思っていたので、ソーはロキの眠りを妨げなかった。ただその額に小さく真摯な口づけを送り、「果たすさ」と囁きかけた。ロキがその誓いを聞いたかどうかは分からないが。「必ず」

～～～～

翌日別れの時は短く、簡潔に行われた。長く留まれば、それだけ離れがたくなるだけだと、ソーは思ったのだ。

その朝、エルリックとエランが二人を出迎えるなり、「ありがとう、友よ」とソーが言った。「このもてなしに感謝する。あなた方の申し出は実に寛大で、我々の苦しい時にこれほどありがたいものはなかった」

残念そうなふりをする必要もなく、ロキが加える。「ですが、他にも同じような申し出をしてくれた友がいるのです。すでに受け入れていたのに、そこまで旅を続けないのでは失礼に当たってしまいます」

もちろん嘘だ。たとえトニーの持つ、最高距離まで届く通信器具を相手にしても、ステイツマンの通信機器では圏外にいるので、現時点ではアベンジャーズと連絡を取ることは不可能だった。そして、アベンジャーズの中で彼らの来訪を知っているのはブルースのみ。これもまったく役に立たない。それでも二人にはここを去る理由があり、これ以上エルリックたちの恩情に甘えていては、彼らに期待させてしまうだけだ。

エルリックは、まるでもう分かっていたと言わんばかりに首肯していた。「ここに残っていただけないのは残念だ」と認める。「ですが、あなた方は言行一致の方々。約束は果たさなければなりません」

これに、ソーの腹底で罪悪感が渦巻いてしまったが、ロキの指先が彼の手に軽く触れると、言葉を発する勇気が持てた。「落ち着いた後、またここを訪れることに異論はない」ソーは正直に言った。「我々が国家を確立したのちは、同盟を組むことも貿易することも」今は無理でも、彼はロキと共に必ず、この地で受けた恩恵に応えよう。

「それは良い！」エランが顔を輝かせ、彼らはどちらも、両国間の将来的な関係性の見込みに安堵を見せていた。

それからは早かった。エルリックは焼きたてのパンと新鮮な果物を朝食として二人に与え、この先の旅のためと、大量の追加物資を提供してくれた。エランはロキに贈った案内路確認器具にアルフヘイム=ベータの座標をプログラムした。さらに、この器具は通信機器としても使えるので、いつでも連絡を取り合うことが可能となった。

それから程なくして、ソーとロキは宮殿の正門にいた。多くの贈り物や物資を手に、出立の準備を整えて。

「では、さらばだ、友よ」エルリックはソーの肩を気安く叩いて言った。「良い旅を。そしてあなた方の旅路に幸運がありますように」

エランも同様の気安さでロキの腕に手をやった。「そしてどこに新たな故郷を築くにしても、あなたとあなたの民が平和と繁栄を得ることを祈っています」静かに、そう告げた。

「あなた方の善意に感謝する」ソーは満面の笑顔を見せた。もっとも、先程エランが口にした新たな故郷を築く場所がどこであれ、という言葉に、彼は本能的にロキを見ていた。彼にとっての故郷は、ずっと昔からロキであった。この先、この旅がどこで終わりを迎えたとしても、それは変わらない。

その仕草に、エルリックとエランが互いに訳知り顔を見合わせたのを視界の端に捉えたが、ソーは気がつかないふりをするのだった。


	10. 結実

アルフヘイム=ベータを発ってから、あっという間に数日が過ぎていった。艦船のメンテナンスや、民衆の健康や生活のことなど、やることはいくらでもあり、ソーはいつも日程がぎっしりと詰まっていた。そして、一国を統治するというのは物凄い疲労感を伴うものだと思っていたソーだったが、そんなことはないのだと知った。いつも隣にロキがいて、その助言や静かな忍耐、あるいはずる賢い機知でもって、彼を常に支えてくれるのだから。

どこかに着陸する度に、小さな土産物から本や魔術の材料まで、ソーはロキに様々な贈り物を続けていた。こちらからはギザギザした竜の角、あちらからはエスペラ砂丘の黄金砂の入った袋を。いつの間にか、二人の部屋はソーからの贈り物でいっぱいになっていた。数週間も経つと、彼らはベッドを動かしてロキの新たな書物のコレクションのために場所を造らなければならなくなった。ソーが床に積み上げられた本の山をどうにかしようとコーグの助けを借りて幾つかの本棚を持ち込んだ時も、ロキは何も言わなかったが、その夜、巧みな指の動きと賢しらな口唇でロキはソーに感謝の意を示すのだった。

こういった明確な贈り物以外にも、ソーは他の様々な方法でロキの歓心を買おうとした。その度に驚いたような、しかし本心からの微笑みを見せるロキの姿を見るのが、何よりの楽しみだった。ステイツマンより先にコモドールで向かわなければならないような給油拠点などでは、外交の手腕や危険と隣り合わせになる場合は特に、ソーはロキに同行を頼んだ。また、ソーが不在になる場合はロキを摂政に任命した。ロキが王ではないという問題に対し、それが現時点でソーにできることだった。ロキの声は民衆に届くべきだった。ソーの声に注ぎ込まれ、薄められるのではなく。

さらに、公式な審議会の時や全国民に何かを発表しなければならない時こそ、ソーはその手にグングニルを握りはしたが、ロキがそれを持ったり、手に構えたりすることに異論はなかった。なにしろ、ソーがヘラとの戦いでグングニルを使った時は、ずいぶんと無様な結果になっていたので。二度目の審議会が始まる直前、ロキは奇跡のようにこの槍を彼に差し出したのだった。どのようにしてそれを回収したのかまでは、明かしてくれてはいなかったが。

しかし、これほどのことを公認してきたものの、ソーは状況を楽観視しすぎていたようだ。

長引く宇宙旅行と混雑した生活環境が民衆を不安定にさせているのか。あるいはロキの魅力やお菓子、アスガルドの思い出の品などでは靡かない連中がいるのか。どちらにしろ、どうやら船の中に反体制派の人々が現れたようだ。そして、彼らは秘密裏にロキに対する策を巡らせ、ソーのいぬ間にロキの正当性に異議を申し立てたのだ。このことをソーが知ったのは、物資の交渉を終えて帰還した時だった。

「なにがあった！？」ソーが問い質した。

艦船のブリッジに戻った時、ソーは友好的なキラクシアンとの交渉を経て、ひと月分の物資を勝ち取ったことで、意気が上がっていた。しかし、ブリッジに入るなり、彼の目に入ったのは切れた唇を押さえたロキが、ミークに額の裂傷を舐められている姿だった。なにやら、ミークの唾液には止血作用があるらしく、グランドマスターの闘技場で彼とコーグがうまく生き延びてこられた理由の一つであるらしい。

「どうしてこんなことになったんだ！？」誰も答えなかったので、ソーの声が再び轟いた。ロキの肩に乗っていたミークを掴み上げると、治癒作業を邪魔したことへの怒りの鳴き声を無視し、コーグの開かれた腕の中に落とした。もちろん、ロキには自分で傷を癒す能力がある。異星人に顔を舐められるというわざとらしい演出をソーに見せてやりたかっただけに違いなかった。

「落ち着いてくれ、兄上」ロキが言った。「何も起きてない」

「そう、何も起きてない」ヴァルキリーが胸の前で腕を組んで頷いた。「ちょっとした反乱があっただけ」

「すぐに鎮圧した」ロキは言って、ヴァルキリーに裏切られたような眼差しを向けていた。ソーに迷惑をかけたくなかったのか、別の方法で状況を説明するつもりでいたのか。

「反乱だと？」半信半疑のソーが尋ねる。「誰に対して？なぜ？」

全員がこの瞬間を選んでひどく忙しそうな素振りを見せたり、広い窓の外を見つめて宇宙の神秘に思いを馳せたりしてみせた。

「どうやら」と、ロキがついに折れる。ソーはその顎を優しく摘み、傷の状態を確かめていた。「私の統治はあなたが思うほど盤石ではなかったようだ」

「民衆は、俺のいない間はお前の導きに従うことを受け入れていたはずだ」ソーが言う。「何度も何度もこれは俺の意思だと明白に――」

「馬を水のところまで連れて行っても、水を飲ませることはできない」ロキは苦々しく言った。自分でやる気のない輩には、どれほど指導したところで無駄だということだ。ソーがロキの傷が軽いもので済んだことに安堵したように、その頬に手を添えて優しく撫ではじめると、ロキは顔を僅かに背けた。ソーはそれを許さず、その動きを追った。額にかかった一房の髪を頭に撫でつけ、親指でロキの頬骨を柔らかく撫で続ける。大仰な溜め息をついたロキは諦めたように力を抜き、とりあえずは兄に世話をされるがままになった。

「このようなことを言う事になるとは思わなかったのですが」ヘイムダルが前に進み出た。「あなたが不在である間にロキを摂政に任命するのでは足りないのかもしれません」ヘイムダルにとって、これは実に大胆な発言だった。ここ数週間のうちに二人が関係の修復をしてきたとはいえ、かつてロキがオーディンの姿を纏っていた時、彼はヘイムダルを玉座への反逆罪で追放したのだから。

「では、どうしろと言うんだ？」ソーが尋ねた。「反体制派の奴らを全員逮捕して船から下ろすのか。罰として深宇宙へと放棄するべきか？」

それを聞いたロキの双眸に鋭い光が駆け抜けた。ソーが彼のためにここまでするつもりがあるということに歓喜したように。ソーは彼に窘めるような目を向け、ロキは天井に目を向けた。これらのやり取りはほんの数秒しかかからなかったが、他人の目もあるので、ロキは分別のある返答を口にしていた。「それは酷い案だ」ロキは声に出して言ったが、先程彼の目を駆け抜けた光はその逆を意味していた。「アスガルドの人口が激減してしまう」

ソーはこれを嘘だと思った。ロキは己を低く評価しているようだった。ソーは弟が民衆の心を勝ち取る姿をその目で見てきているのだ。彼が言うほど状況は悪くないはず。後で友の助けを借りて実際に何があったのかつきとめることにして、今はただ話を聞き、与えられた情報を考慮する。

ヴァルキリーは鼻で笑うと、手にしていた酒瓶を傾け、長くゆっくりと飲み干した。満足そうな声を上げ、手の甲で口を拭いて言った。「その調子じゃあ、大勢の放棄されたスペース・ガーディアンが誕生してしまうだろうね」

「それだ！」コーグが表情を輝かせながら声を上げる。「それだよ――その人たちはガーディアンズ…オフ・ザ・ギャラクシーになるんだよ。わかる？ガーディアン？アスガーディアン？スペースとギャラクシーでしょ？」

誰も反応しなかった。コーグのジョークが滑った時に、彼を一番傷つけないためには、とにかく無反応を貫き通すことだと、彼らは学んでいた。しかし、ミークは身体をくねらせて下顎をカチカチと鳴らしており、これを爆笑されたと受け取ったコーグはさらに顔を輝かせるのだった。

ロキは小声で『放棄されたスペースゴミ屑の方が適切だ』と呟いてから、呆れた顔になった。「彼らは何のガーディアンにもならない。それどころか、数分と経たずに窒息し、凍死してしまうだろう。だいたい、ソーの治世が殺戮で幕開けするというのはいただけない」

ソーはそれがすでに起きていることを思い出す。ヨトゥンヘイムにスヴァルトヘイム。そして最近ではムスペルヘイムでも。そのことを言葉にしようと口を開きかけた時、ロキに射るような眼差しを向けられた。「自国民の、だ」と明確にした。

再び沈黙が下りた。

「ちょっと言っていいかな」コーグが口を開いた。「なんだか粗雑に聞こえるかもしれないけど、俺っちの故郷では、こんなとき婚姻を結んで問題を解決するんだ。君には権力がある。ロキは権力が欲しい――ドカーン!」彼は大きな両の拳を殴り合わせ、パキッと割れた石の欠片が床に落ちた。「問題、解決！」

明らかに、ソーとロキがどういう関係にあるのか、ブルースかヴァルキリーのどちらかがコーグに伝えたのだろう。そうでなければ、このような解決策を軽々しく口にはしていないはずだ。

「婚姻だと！？」ソーは無様にも声をひっくりかえらせていた。オーディンは絶対に許さないだろう。絶対に祝福するはずは――と、ソーはそこで自分が王なのだということを思い出した。王となった今、彼にはいくらかの自由が与えられている。王位継承権を奪われる恐れから、王太子時代にはなかった自由が。そのひとつが配偶者となる相手を自分で選ぶことだった。

一言でいえば、今のソーは何をしてもいいのだ。そして、ロキと視線を交わすと、彼は何をしたいのか、はっきりとわかっていた。ずっと前に声に出して言っておくべきだったことだ。

ソーは咳払いをすると、気を取り直した。「婚姻か、そうだな」彼は確信をもって言った。そうだ。むしろ、素晴らしい考えだった。以前にも、周囲からそれを匂わす発言はった。たとえば、ヘイムダルが以前、舷門で二人を出迎えた時に言った言葉。たとえば、アルフヘイム=ベータの統治者二人が言ったこと。あるいは、今こそソーもこの願いを口にするべきなのかもしれない――  
「ソー、こんな馬鹿げたことを真剣に考えてなどいないだろうな」ロキが言った。「ありえない。あんたは――」そこでソーの表情、どこから見ても真剣にしか見えない表情を見て、口ごもってしまった。それから周囲も見回すと、それぞれ驚きか隠しきれていない困惑の表情ばかり――ヴァルキリーを除いてだが。彼女は奇妙にも嬉しそうな顔をしていた。大量の酒が振る舞われる可能性があるからか。「ばかばかしい！」ロキは怒っていた。「ありえない、くだらない！こんなことに関与はしない！」そう言い残して、彼は踵を返すと、足取りも荒く立ち去った。

完全な沈黙が下りた後、コーグが肩を竦めた。「ちょっと言ってみただけだってば。別に子供を産んでくれってお願いしてたわけじゃないのにね、兄弟？」そう言ってミークに頷きかけ、ミークは同意するように鳴いた。

「そんなことが可能なの？」ヴァルキリーが声に出して訊いた。

「相手はロキだ」ブルースが言う。「なんでも可能なんじゃないかな」

ソーは他の可能性については考えないことにした。特に、大前提であるロキに結婚を申し込み、承諾を得る可能性自体が低そうに見える今は。友人たちに暇を告げ、ソーは二人の部屋に向かった。そこでロキが塞ぎこんでいるところを発見するだろうと疑いもせず。

実際、彼は寝室でロキが塞ぎこんでいるところを見つけた。胸の前で腕を組み、オーディンと競えるくらいのしかめっ面を浮かべて。ソーはロキがわかりやすくなったと言ったが、全くその通りだと思った。そして、ある意味、それを不思議とかわいらしく思っていた。

「ロキ？」彼は柔らかく呼びかけ、ベッドに座るロキの隣に腰を下ろした。「何を悩んでいるんだ？この取り決めのことか――」

「取り決め？」ロキは弾かれたように吐き捨てた。「これは茶番と呼ぶんだ。まったく必要のない、な」

ソーはロキの腰に腕を回して彼の脇腹を宥めるように撫でながら、優しい声音を保った。「誰もこれが茶番になるとは言っていない、ロキ。俺たちが結婚するならば、それは本物の結婚だ。アスガルド式の、合法で拘束力のあるものだ」

ロキは首を振った。「ソー、私たちが――秘密の恋人関係でいるのは簡単だ――」

「ちなみに、秘密にしておくのがもの凄く下手だとヴァルキリーに言われた」ソーは愉快そうに言葉を挟んでいた。「なんだ？ここの壁は薄いんだ、ロキ」

ロキは目を閉じると、憤慨したような息を吸った。「――結婚するとなると、話は違ってくる」

ソーは沈黙してしまった。二人の結婚を妨げる最大の障害が、まさかロキ自身になるとは思わなかった。ロキはいつだって全身全霊をかけてソーの注意を引こうと、ソーの好意を向けられようと。その愛情を注がれようと必死になっていたはずだ。だから、二人が互いにとって意味するものの集大成である婚姻関係を結ぶ機会があれば、それに飛びつくだろうと思っていた。アスガルドの民の前に彼らの愛を明らかにする、この機会に。

あるいは、ロキは心を曝け出すのを恐れているのかもしれない。その願いに名をつけるのが怖いのかもしれない。

「ソー、慎重に、じっくりと考えないといけないことだ」ロキは沈黙を破って言った。

「考えているぞ」ソーが苛立って言う。もう何度も、様々な面から熟考してきたことだというのに、ロキの態度はまるで彼が結婚について真剣に考えることが不可能とでも言わんばかりだ。そして、ソーの至った結論は、婚姻という考えが素晴らしいものだということだった。

むしろ、素晴らしいのはコーグの方だ。それと、過去に結婚を仄めかした者や、すでに結婚していると思い込んでいた者たちも。ロキがこの解決法を提案しなかったことが不思議でならない。なぜなら、他のどんな案をも飛び越えて素晴らしいものなのだから、とソーは考えるのだった。

相変わらず洞察力の高いロキは、彼の考えが何処へ向かっているのか、すぐに読んでいた。「私が言わなかったのは、あなたが私に縛られ、私があなたに縛られるようになるからだ！」ロキが怒鳴った。

「それはそんなに悪いことか？」ソーが訊き返す。

「それは――」ロキは辛うじて言葉を切ったが、ソーは彼が何を言おうとしたのか気になった。それは耐えられない、か。我慢できない、か。それとも、滑稽、か。「これを望んでいるのか？」唐突にロキが言った。その声はあまりに小さく、わずかに儚げであった。「本当に？私と？」

「この先ずっと俺たちの関係を隠し続けるのは望まない」ソーが言った。それは答えではないとばかりに顔を背け、鼻をすすったロキに空いた手を伸ばしたソーは、彼の手を掴んで指を絡めた。「ああ、これを望んでいるとも」改めて言う。ロキには直接言葉で伝えなければならないのだと思い出す。彼自身に結論を導かせると、大抵は間違った結論に至ってしまうので。繋がれた二人の手を胸に持ってきたソーは、心臓の上に押しつけた。ソーの胸で早鐘を鳴らす鼓動だけで、彼の願望の証明になるだろう。「心から望んでいる」

ソーが不在の間にアスガルドの民がロキに対して反逆することのないようにするためだけに結婚するのではない。アスガルドの王位を守るためでもない。ソー自身がこれを望んでいるのだ。ロキを望んでいるのだ。

ロキは身動ぎせずに、沈黙を守っている。

ソーは憤慨して、きつく息を吸った。『何が足りない？何がロキの心を俺から遠ざけている？何が――』

そうか。

答えは雷のように唐突に光を投げかけていった。ソーは、状況がどうであれ、ロキが盲目的に結婚に同意するものと決めつけている。ロキが彼のものになるのは既定の事実だとばかりに思い込んでいるのだ。

ロキは正面から訊かれる必要があるだけなのかもしれない。それも、正式に。

「ロキ」ソーは優しく言って、ロキの腰を両腕で抱え込んだ。「俺はお前を愛している。そして、お前も俺を愛――しているかは時々によるようだが――」

「愛しているに決まってるだろ、ばか」弾かれたように言ってから、ロキは顔を顰めていた。そのことをこんなにも早く、正直に、しかもこんな状況で伝えるつもりはなかったとでも言うように。

ソーは嬉しそうに顔を輝かせていた。かつてロキは『あなたを愛していることを疑わないでくれ』と告げたことがあったが、その後に起こった出来事に、ソーは彼の言葉をひどく疑ったものだった。そして、その言葉に込められた感傷が戻ってくると、ソーの胸を温もりで満たすのだった。「――そういうことならば」と、ソーは続けた。「俺の伴侶となって、俺に最大の栄誉を与えてはくれないだろうか。そうすれば、お前は俺をこの宇宙最大の幸せ者にしてくれる」

ソーはプロポーズの言葉を上手に選んだ。あくまでロキがソーを幸せにするのだと、ロキがソーに栄誉を与えるのだという形にする。なにしろ、この長い旅の間に、ソーはヘイムダルに言葉選びについて学び、王としての交渉術を教わっているのだ。その時、ヘイムダルに外交術の重要性を説かれ、自国民にのみならず、周囲の者たちに対しても礼を失することはしてならないと教わった。だが、このことについて、ロキが知る必要はない。

これに、ロキは一瞬言葉を失っていた。「全宇宙で？」と、彼はゴクリと目に見えるほど喉仏を上下させて言った。

「全宇宙でだ」ソーは頷き、もう一度顔を輝かせた。指先をロキの項まで滑らせて、首筋に優しく手を添える。誠実なキスをひとつ、ロキの髪に落とした。手に指輪を持ち、片膝をついて夫婦の契りを唇に上らせているのではなかったが、先程の言葉は彼の心の奥底から出た、まことの言葉であった。

「まあ」ロキは一拍、いや二拍置いて、ソーが或いはロキが彼に意地悪をするためだけにノーと答えるのではないかと懸念し始めた頃になって言った。「そんな風に乞われては、拒否するわけにもいかないな」

その言葉に、ソーは心底から湧き上がった喜びに輝き、笑みを深めていた。ロキも同じ気持ちのようで、彼よりは控えめな笑顔だったが、同等の喜びに輝いていた。そして、ソーが気がつく頃には、ソーはロキに覆いかぶさるように体重をかけて、二人してベッドに横たわっていた。小さな、吐息交じりのキスを互いの唇に、頬に、鼻先に送る。そして、瞼と額には羽毛のように軽いキスを。

「朗報を…」ロキはキスの合間に言いかけ、しまいにはソーの胸に手を置いて彼の動きを中断させた。「朗報を伝えるために、友人らのもとに戻らなくていいのか？」

確かに、ソーは彼らをブリッジに置き去りにしてきていたが、彼とロキの婚約の報せを待つためだけに留まっているとは思えなかった。

「彼らは待てる」ソーは言って、ロキの耳の裏にある柔らかな場所に小さなキスを繰り返した。それから目を上げて、両手でロキの顔を包み込んだ。「今は、この瞬間をお前と共に噛みしめていたい」

ロキの表情の変化は些細なものだったが、ソーを引っ張り下ろしてキスを続け、徐々に深まり、熱を孕んでいく口づけに、彼の情欲を何倍にもした証拠のようにソーの下で腰をくねらせるその様が、ソーの言葉が確かにロキの心を動かしたのだと如実に語っていた。

ロキはほんの一瞬で彼らの纏っていた鎧を消し去り、マントや留め金、ベルトなどが乱雑した山となって近くの椅子に出現した。彼らはどちらも待ちきれないほどになっていたので、ソーは助かったと思っていた。何枚も重ね着された鎧や衣服の留め金やベルトを外すだけの余裕はないのだ。何よりも耐えられないのは、泥だらけになったブーツを脱ぐことだ。二人の若りし日も、ブーツを脱ぐ行為は、彼らの情熱の炎を著しく殺いだものだった。

そして、ロキの象牙のような白い肌が露わになったとたんに、ソーは彼に覆いかぶさり、手の届く限りの場所全てにキスをした。鎖骨の隆起からしなやかな足の裏まで、その身体を崇拝するように唇を柔らかく押しつける。

「ソー」ソーの手の下で喘ぎながら、ロキが囁いた。彼の意欲を示す、開放的で誘い込むような仕草で自ら脚を開く。「来て」

「ま、待て――香油を」ソーはキスから顔を上げてナイトテーブルの引き出しを開け、中を探った。しかし、ロキがその手首を掴み上げると、驚くべき器用さで、体の位置を換え、ソーが背中をベッドにつけていた。

「香油は必要ない」ロキが言う。そして、ソーが反論し、問い質す前に――そもそも香油はまだ残っているのか？――ロキの熱く、きつくてとんでもなく濡れた場所に包み込まれ、それらの疑問は完全に消え去った。「あの呪文」ロキが吐息交じりに説明しようとした。「思い出すように言っていた――」

彼の要望をかなえてくれたロキに、ソーは嬉しそうに上体を起こして口づけで黙らせた。両手をロキの腰まで這わせ、腸骨のでっぱりに指を置くと、ロキのゆっくりとした降下を助けた。着実で、努力を要しない動作に、ソーはほっとした。今朝の眠たげなキスと温もりに満ちた行為の名残で、まだ滑りが良く、準備が整っていたところに魔法を使ったので、事の進み具合が早まったのかもしれない。

「いいぞ」ソーが息を呑む。ロキがもっと深くまで腰を沈めて彼を奥へと招き入れ、その濡れて熱くなった窮屈な場所はソーのペニスを可憐に包み込んでいた。「すごくいい、ロキ――ああ」

次に彼を襲った快感は筆舌に尽しがたいものだった。ロキがソーの胸に手を置いて身体を支えると、腰のリズミカルな上下運動を開始したのだ。はじめ、ソーはただ、ロキが呼吸をする度に波打つ彼の胸元と、首からそこまで広がる鮮やかな赤を眺めることしかできなかった。我に返ると、すぐさま触れ、味わい、吸うチャンスを鷲掴みにした。欲深い手をロキの乳首にやり、赤く染まった胸と同じワイン色になるまで激しく捏ねる。身を乗り出してそれを口に含み、チェリーレッドに腫れ上がるまで強く吸いついた。それから噛みつくような口づけをロキの首筋へと移動させる間も、所有の証を次々と作っていった。

それをロキはしばしの間だけ許可していたが、やがて過度な喰いつきに堪えられなくなったか、主導権を握っているのは自分だとばかりにソーの胸に伸し掛かって、彼をベッドに押しつけた。それから思い直したようにソーの両手首を掴むと、自分の指をソーの脱出を阻む手枷のようにしてベッドに縫い付けた。

この力と支配の表示はすべてロキのためだと思い、ソーは彼に従った。ロキの好きなようにさせ、好きなように動いてもらう。とはいえ、すぐにそれがあまりに一方的なものに感じられてしまい、ソーはロキの手の甲に親指を這わせ、参戦を乞うた。ロキが小さく頷いたのを見るなり、彼は手枷を振り解き、ロキと手を繋ぐ。それを支えに、ロキの活発で勢いに乗った腰のうねりを続けた。

それでも素肌の触れあう部分が足りなくなり、ソーは彼を前方に引き寄せ、バランスを崩して倒れこんだロキの口に唇を押しつける。赤く腫れた唇から、彼の胸、心臓の上、喉元にもキスを繰り返した。ロキの項に手を添えると、キスを深める。その素肌の感触も、味や声まで、どれほど彼を得たとしても、満足できなかった。

「もっと」ロキがねだる。ひと際荒々しく突き上げられた時に、ロキはソーの口の中で息を呑んでいた。「もっと、強く、来て――」

ソーはロキの項と腰に添えていた両手を彼の尻まで下ろした。両側の尻たぶを鷲掴みにし、突き上げる度に下へ押しつける。ロキを大きく広げ、もっと深くまで、ロキと可能な限りひとつになれるまで。

ロキは嬌声を上げて、背筋を唐突に反らした。そして、ソーは彼を前方に引くように促し、その動作に酔いしれた。二人の腹の間にロキのペニスを捕らえ、熱を伴う荒々しい摩擦が生まれた。ロキが腰を揺らすたびに、ソーの腰の突き上げとタイミングを合わせてその腹に性器を押しつけた。二か所に与えられる激しい快楽はロキを呑み込み、彼はソーの腕の中で震え、指をソーの肩に食い込ませていた。

「ソー、ソー、お願い」ロキが息を呑む。甲高くなった喘ぎ声は、彼の解放が近いことを示唆している。ソーは頷き、ロキの腰の括れを抱え込む。彼が動けないよう、その場に押え込むと、ソーは狙いを澄ませた暴力的な突きを送り込み、ロキは抑えきれずに大きく嬌声を上げていた。

ソーにとって、これほど聞きがいのある音はなかった。ロキが頂点に達し、叫ぶ声。そして、彼はソーの腹の上で疼き、勢い良く果てると、その精はソーのへそから胸元まで飛び散っていた。

ソーはふざけてその白濁を指で掬い上げると、弟の味、その精、その命を渇望するように指に舌を這わせた。同じ指をロキの口に押しつけると、精の残滓を舐めとる舌を見つめる。それからロキは下の方でソーにしているように、その指を口に含んで吸った。

その光景、その感触はあまりに鮮烈で、ソーはロキの罪深い舌と赤い唇から指を引き抜くと、再びロキの尻に食い込ませた。鷲掴みにして固定すると、ひとつ大きく突き上げ、ふたつ――だが、ソーにはまだ足りない。もっと深く、もっと奥まで。ロキに対する渇望は満たされず、彼はベッドの上でロキとの位置を交換した。ロキの驚いた悲鳴を味わい、その背をベッドに押しつけたソーは、すぐに彼の頭を囲い込むように腕を置いた。ロキも彼の首に腕を回す。二人は互いの腕で彼らを囲うドームを作り、ソーは彼の口に噛みついて、深く腰を進めた。そのペースは荒く不均等で、ロキが腕を解き、爪を立てて彼の背筋に沿って引っ掻いてようやく、ソーは唐突に極め、ロキの中で果てたのだった。

「ロキ」ソーは喉に痞えた息を呑みこみ、ハチドリの羽のように細かく震えた。「ロキ」

二人は浅く激しい呼吸を繰り返しながら、震えるキスを交わした。ソーの背を宥めるように撫でるロキの手と、ロキの首筋に鼻先を埋めるソーの唇によって、二人の呼吸は徐々に緩やかになり、心臓の鼓動も互いにシンクロした強く規則正しいリズムを刻むようになっていった。

『俺のだ』と、ソーは思い、ロキの頬に手を添えた。先程、彼はそれを約束したも同然であった。絡まった髪に慎重に指を通す。『全部、俺のだ』

ロキは彼の手に甘やかされた猫のように頭を擦りつけている。性急さが過ぎ去った後の気怠く、のんびりとしたキスを頬や鼻先、額に送る。そして、キスに疲れると互いの身体にゆっくりと優しく手を這わせる。肩の丸みから腕にかけて、腰から腿にかけての平坦に。

ソーの指先がロキの胸の間に溜まった汗を優しく塗り込んでいると、ある考えが閃いた。鎮めることができる前に、笑いが込み上げ、喉の奥を突き破って出てきた。

ロキは怠惰な動きで手を伸ばし、彼の脇腹を抓りあげた。ソーの口から飛び出た、ぎゃっという声に、ロキは半笑いを浮かべていた。「何がそんなに面白いんだ？」

「俺たち…」ソーはなんとか笑いを堪えようと抗いながら言った。「俺たち、結婚式を挙げる前に床入りしてしまったな」もっとも、二人はすでに数え切れないほどの回数、体を重ねてきている。今もロキを徹底的にいただいたばかりだ。

「そんなに驚くことか？」ロキは彼の下でゆっくりと伸びをして言った。「私たちが一度だって順を守って行動した試しがあったか？」ソーがロキの頬と鼻先、赤く腫れた唇にキスして同意の旨を示していると、ロキの表情がふと翳った。「もっとも、私たちを引き合わせた時、こんなことになるとはオーディンも思っていなかったことだろう」

「そうかもな」ソーはゆるりと同意する。「だが、いい加減、俺たちは俺たちのために生きるべきだ。父上のためではなく」ソーのオーディンへの、ヴァルハラで栄光の席に着くよう促す心からの祈りによって、父は古の戦士たちの元へ去っただろう。二人はもはや彼に認められる必要はなく、ただ互いの幸せを求めて生きれば良いのだ。「それに、ミッドガルドで俺たちを待ち続けていた理由を明かした時だって、息子が二人とも隣に立つまで黙っていたのを忘れたのか？」

ロキは溜め息をつく。柔らかい吐息は、彼が憶えているのだということを告げていた。

「父上が俺たちに何を求めていたにしろ、俺たちがそれを共に為すことを意図していたということだ」ソーが言った。

「そうかもね」ロキはその感傷に同意を示したように言ってから、にやりとずる賢い笑みを浮かべていた。「でも、今は共に為せる別のことを思いついたけど？」彼はソーを引き寄せるとまた唇を重ねた。するとソーの意思の全てはロキの唇の熱さとキスの甘さ、そしてこれらか先の人生ずっと、このような瞬間を味わっていけるのだという、浮かれた希望に向けられた。この先もロキと共に、彼の愛する、彼の心であるロキと共に。

～～～～

ソーがようやく寝室を出た後、彼はステイツマンのブリッジでひそひそと談話を続ける友人たちを見つけた。

「じゃあ、ロキは快い返事をくれたってことかな？」誰の目にも明らかな事実を、ブルースが確認するように訊いた。なにしろ、ソーの髪はぼさぼさで、ロキが残したと思われるキスマークがところどころに散らばっており、その顔には百万ボルトに輝くばかりの笑みが浮かべられていたのだから。

「あいつは『うん』と言ってくれた！」ソーは頷き、両腕を上げて叫んだ。それからこれが戦いの勝利や何かを制覇したということではなく、ソーが勝利の雄叫びを上げる様を見たらロキが激怒するだろうことに思い至った。ソーはその行動を恥じて、腕を下ろした。

それでも、友人たちの間からは歓声が上がっていた。「飲み放題よ！」ヴァルキリーが直ちに叫び、すでに中身が半分になっている酒瓶を宙で振った。

「飲み放題だ！」ブルースが同意する。彼はどんな祝い事でも楽しみたかった。

コーグが顔を輝かせる隣で、ロボット外攻殻に戻ったミークが刃のついた手を振り回し、下顎をカチカチとさせていた。

ヘイムダルはこの報せに対し、はじめのうちこそは無表情であったが、やがてあるかないかの微笑みを唇に浮かべていた。「おめでとうございます」ヘイムダルは首肯する。「もっとも、こうなることは視えていましたが」

ソーは肩を落とした。彼には当たり前のように視えていたのだろう。彼がロキと共に互いの色を纏って船に戻ったあの日、舷門でヘイムダルに遭遇したあの時からすでに、疑いようもなく。

もしかすると、それ以前に。

振り返ってみると、ソーだってもっと前、ロキが『彼らの王は私ではない』と肩を落としたあの時に気づいているべきだったのかもしれない。アルフヘイム=ベータの王の片割れが、ソーがロキと『そんなんじゃない』と言った時の困惑した顔を見た時も。なぜなら、そう名付けていなかっただけで、ソーとロキは明らかに結ばれていたのだから。

そして、以前ロキに手作りクッキーを贈った少女がソーにロキの居所を尋ねる時に『王様は？』と呼び、その母親が『ロキ様は王子様よ』と訂正し、一人しか王にはなれないのだからと言った時。子供はソーにあどけない視線を向けて、困惑したように言ったのだった。『どうして二人とも王様じゃあいけないの？二人ともいつも一緒に――』

母親はすぐさま何度も頭を下げながら、子供を連れ去っていったものだった。『お許しを、陛下。この子はまだ幼く、何を言っているのかわからないのです』と。

ただ、彼女はわかっていたのだ。そして、ソーにそれが見えるようになるまで、他の者たちの発言が必要となったのだ。

彼ら六人は食堂へ足を向け、ほどなくしてテーブルの上にはヴァルキリーが個人的な隠し場所から惜しみなく持ってきた幾つかのサカール産蜂蜜酒が置かれていた。ヘイムダル、コーグとミークは、この珍しい気前の良さに、ありがたくありついた。ブルースはというと、ハルクが出てくるのを恐れて、ノンアルコールの甘い炭酸飲料に限定していた。

ソーはロキに即席の婚約祝いが持たれていることを伝えに、一度部屋に戻った。そこでシャワー室にいたロキを発見したが――人前に出られるよう身繕いをしているのだと、ロキは言った――ソーも鎧を脱いで中に飛び込もうとしたところ、直ちに弟に入室を拒否されたのだった。

「一歩でもこのシャワー室に入ってみろ。私たちのどちらもその婚約祝いとやらに顔を出せなくなるぞ。あなたの友人たちを怒らせてしまう」ロキの言葉は、大胆な動きを見せるその指先とは裏腹に、あまりに潔白なものだった。ソーの顎を摘み上げ、それから誘惑を孕んだ動きでその喉を滑り降りる。「それとも、それをお望みか？」

ソーは唸り、嫌々ながらロキをシャワー室に置いていった。とりあえずは、自分の分の蜂蜜酒をちびちびと舐めながら、ロキが隣にいることを望みつつ、友人らとの会話に頷き、笑うことに専念した。

彼がそう思って間もなく、彼らのいるテーブルにロキがのんびりに近づいてきた。その双眸は輝いており、髪は洗ったばかりで、シャワーに入った時よりもさらに美味そうな香りを漂わせている。蜂蜜の香りか？それとも、梨の――  
「殿下」ヘイムダルが言って、頭を下げた。「ようこそいらっしゃいました」

ロキはこれに頷きかけると、座る場所を探してきょろきょろとした。

ロキが痛む腰にさりげなく手を置く姿に、ソーは腹の底に情念の炎を感じた。徹底的に犯された名残として、片脚を微妙に引きずりながら、ソーの隣の席に腰を下ろした。ロキの首筋にくっきりと浮かび上がるピンクはソーの髭が擦りつけられて赤くなった場所だ。ロキの内股にも同じ痕があるはずだ。それはソーが舐め、吸いつき、彼が達するまで扱き続けた時にできたものだ。

テーブルの下でロキの腿に手を置いたソーは、その痕ができている場所を揉むように握った。ロキはその手を振り払い、威嚇するように声音を落として言った。「あんたの友人の前でなにをする」これにソーは怯まずに笑い、ロキの肩に腕を回していた。少し身を寄せてロキの髪の香りをさりげなく嗅ぐ。蜂蜜の香りの下に、何か別のアロマが香っており、それが何なのかを知りたかった。

「梨だよ」ロキが呟く。「五感は損なわれていないから大丈夫」ソーが満足して頷いたが、体を引かずにロキの香りに酔いしれていると、続ける。「ソー、やめてくれ」それでもソーが従わないでいると、テーブルの下でソーの脚にジャブを入れた。「匂いを嗅ぐのはやめ――」

ヘイムダルの咳ばらいがして、二人が顔を上げると全員に静かに凝視されていることに気がついた――コーグだけは違って、ただただ優しく彼らに向かって顔を輝かせていたが。どうやら、二人のやり取りは全部聞かれていたようだ。

「乾杯！」ヴァルキリーが沈黙を破って宣言した。「あなたたちの…結婚に」ソーとロキに頷きかける。「そして、王サマの幸せに」そこで一拍置いて、ロキに問いたげな眼差しを向けた。「王サマたち？」

ロキも同じ眼差しをソーに向ける。眉を引き上げ、その双眸には同じ疑問が浮かんでいた。

「王様たち、だ」ソーは宣言する。頬はアルコールで熱くなり、頭も少しくらくらしていた。ロキはただ王の伴侶となるだけではなく、彼自身も王となるのだ。彼の宣言に、ロキの頬も同じくらい紅くなったのを見て、喜んだ。

「じゃあ、王サマたちに！」ヴァルキリーが繰り返し、酒の入ったグラスを一気に傾けた。他の者も続き、彼らは静かな拍手と歓声をあげるのだった。

蜂蜜酒がソーの喉を灼いたが、ほとんど気にならない。なぜなら、彼の友人らがこの喜びを分かち合ってくれている事実のほうが重要だったからだ。それぞれのペースで、彼らはソーとロキの関係を知り、受け入れてきた。そして今も、あるいは居心地悪く思っている者もいるのかもしれなかったが、こうして祝ってくれているのは、彼とロキの未来へのささやかな恩恵となってくれている。

だが、ロキがソーの膝に慎重に手を置き、これが現実に起こっているのだと、彼らはこの祝い事を受けることができるのだと、確認するかようにソーを見上げ、またその顔に本心からの笑みが刻まれるのを見て、ロキもこの喜びを分かち合っているのだという事実こそが、ソーにとって何よりの喜びなのだった。

～～～～

ほどなくして、七人のパーティーはヴァルキリーの持参した酒を飲み干してしまい、それを補充するために誰が酒を取りに行くのか、くじ引きで決めることになった。

ソーが貧乏くじを引いてしまう。

「一緒に行こう」ロキが言って厨房までついて来ようとしたが、ソーは笑顔を作って首を振った。

「ここに残って楽しんでろ」彼は言う。「すぐに戻る」そして、さっとロキの唇の端にキスを落とし、その頬が薔薇色に染まる様を見つめた。

今の仕草が何を意味しているのか、二人ともわかっていた。友人たちの前でソーがこれほど開放的にロキに愛情を示し、ロキもそれを受け入れたのは、今回が初めてであった。そして、二人が婚姻関係を結ぶことで、こういうことがいつでもできるのだと思うと、ソーはもう待てなかった――  
しかし、その考えは彼の脳裏に引っ掛かていた、別の考えを表に引っ張り上げた。ソーは悩みを抱えたまま黙って食堂を後にした。

ヴァルキリーが芽の出た芋の袋が積み重ねられた一角の裏に隠した酒瓶の山はすぐに見つけられた。ソーはそのうち二本を手に取って持って帰ることにした。しかし、展望デッキを通り過ぎる時に、彼は歩みを緩め、考え込んだ。足元に酒瓶を慎重に置く。

ここにはいつも静寂で公平な星々だけがいて、ソーはなにかを深く考えたいときはここに来ることが多かった。そして、今回も例外ではない。

『これは間違いだろうか』と、ソーは考慮した。『あまりに急ぎ過ぎてはいないか？』

本当はもっと時間をかけてロキに求愛を続けるつもりでいた。ソーの隣に留まるということに彼が慣れるまで。そして機が熟した時に、ソーは婚姻の話を持ち出していただろう。今日みたいにロキの受諾を強いるようなまねはせずに。

だが、状況は彼の計画を短縮させ、そしてロキは彼のプロポーズを受け入れてくれたが、やはりソーは疑わずにいられなかった。状況が違っていれば、ロキの返事は違っていたかもしれないのだ。数週間の交際と贈り物だけで結婚関係を成功させることはできないのだから。

もっとも、本当は数週間どころの話ではなかったかもしれない。彼らはもっと長い期間、この問題を中心にくるくると回り続けていたのかもしれなかった。二人の人生をかけて、この地点までやって来たのかもしれない、とソーは反芻していた。

「ずいぶんと、いろいろと考えておられるようです、陛下」ヘイムダルの声にすら全知を思わせるものがあった。深く、心地よく響く声に少し飛び上がったソーを見て、ヘイムダルは続けていった。「すいぶんと時間がかかっておられたようなので、ヴァルキリーが私を遣わしました」そこで彼は沈黙し、ソーが口を開くのを待った。

ソーは胸中を渦巻く懸念のひとつひとつに目を通した。ロキは留まってくれるだろうか。俺たちに準備はできているのか。あるいは、ロキはこの婚姻を牢獄のように感じはしないだろうか。その中で一番安全だと思われるものを声にしていた。「結婚式にはまだ早いんじゃないかと思って」

ヘイムダルの表情が一瞬だけ曇る。だが、それだけでもソーには彼の声が聞こえてくるようだった。むしろ、問題なのはなぜこれほど時間がかかったのか、だとばかりに。しかし、王族に語りかける時、ヘイムダルは常に己の思考を身の裡に留めていた。それでも、やがて口を開く。「これまで、あなたとロキ王子は人々の幸福のために働いてこられました。そろそろ、あなた方自身の幸福を求められても良い頃合いなのでは？」

幸福か、とソーは思いを巡らせる。ヘイムダルがソーの足元に置かれた酒瓶を手に立ち去った後も、彼は考え込んでいた。ロキとの結婚を思い浮かべると、幸福感で満たされるので、機が熟してから、などという考えは掻き消されるようにも感じれらる。機が熟してさえいれば、二人は共に結婚への心構えが整っているだろうという、考えが。完全無欠なタイミングを狙ってばかりでは、何もすることはできないのだということは、誰もが知っていることだった。

ソーはようやくロキと共に、このささやかな幸せを手に入れることができるチャンスが巡ってきたのだ。これこそがすでに、パーフェクトな展開のはずだった。

「二の足でも踏んでいたのか、兄上？」ソーがどんちゃん騒ぎの場にようやく戻ると、ロキが尋ねてきた。その表情は歪み、先程見せた本心からの笑みではなく、顔に貼りつけただけの偽物の笑みを浮かべていたので、ソーは胸が痛んだ。「心配には及ばない。あなたが結婚を申し込んだことは蜂蜜酒を飲み過ぎたせいにすればいい。明朝には全て忘れられていよう」

「二の足を踏んでいたとも」ソーは答えた。そして、直後に傷ついた姿を見せまいと顔を背けたロキの腰に腕を回し、ソーはロキが逃げ出さないようにした。「ああ、二の足を踏んでいた。三の足も、四の足も、そのどれもが同じ考えだった――お前を愛している。お前と共にありたい。お前の人生、そして俺の人生のすべてを使って」

ロキはゴクリと喉を鳴らした。「私たちの人生すべてを」思案げに呟いた彼はテーブルの下で、ソーの空いた手を探し出し、握りしめた。その強さに、ソーは二人に心構えができているのだと、ロキもこれを欲しているのだと知り、彼が最後に囁いた言葉で確信した。「私も」


	11. 頂点

翌朝の食後、皿も片づけられた後、ソーはさっそくアトリウムの演壇に立ち、全国民に結婚の意思を公表した。できれば、この朗報を発表する際にはロキに隣にいてほしかったのだが、彼はエンジニアリング室で起きた問題に対処するため、席を外さなければならなかった。ロキはソーにこの宣言を一任したが、誰と婚姻関係を結ぶかについては黙秘しろとだけ告げていた。この条件はソーを大いに困惑させたが、それでも彼はそれを呑んでこの場にいる。

当然のことながら、直後には質問が飛び交ってきた。

「これは正式な戴冠式が行われると思ってよいのでしょうか？」彼の前に集った群衆の中から声が上がった。「結婚式と同時に行われると考えても？」

昨夜、式典の運びについて話し合った時に、ヘイムダルがこのことについて進言していたので、ソーは顔を輝かせ、高らかに宣言した。「そのとおりだ！」

「披露宴は行われますか？」他の声が上がる。こちらはローニャ、厨房で働く料理人の一人だ。

「もちろん、披露宴は行う！」ソーが言った。「だが、食材や資源を見て、質素なものにする」結婚式は豪勢なものにはしないと、彼はロキと共に決めていた。たった一日の祝宴よりも、艦船の資源は有効に活用するべきだった。

続く質問に答えるのは簡単だった。どこで行われるのか、という質問にはこの船のアトリウムだと断言する。このために近くの惑星に降りることで、ミッドガルドへの行程を延長するつもりはなかったのだ。いつ行われるのか、という質問に対する答えも簡単だ。これもロキと相談して決めてある。この日から一週間後――民に公表してから、準備に適切な時間を設けることができる。さらに、二人はフリッガの名に因んだ曜日（金曜日）に執り行うことに決めていた。これは母へ感謝の念を示すためと、二人にとって縁起の良い日に式を挙げたいと考えたからだった。

幸い、誰も何故ソーが結婚することにしたのかについては尋ねなかった。おそらく、王が伴侶を求めるのは慣例と思われているのではないかと、ソーは考えた。

だが、いずれ彼がもっとも恐れる質問がされると思っていた。そして、確かにその質問があげれられてしまう。その問いを口にしたのは、群衆の前方に立っていた、父親の膝ほどの背丈の小さな少女、真ん丸の愛らしい頬っぺたを綻ばせる。「陛下の婚約者は誰なの？」

その質問は千通りの問いとなって群衆の中を駆け抜けた。そして彼らは皆一様に答えを聞こうと身を乗り出すのだった。

「ああ」ソーは最高の前置詞を用いて答えた。「俺は――そのー、つまり、こうとも言えるが、俺は――」

「もしかして、婚約者がまだおられない？」誰かが疑い深そうに言って、突然群衆がソーに押しかけんばかりに前のめりになった。

「私には娘がいます！」女の声が上がる。ソーは彼女に見覚えがあり、確か貴族の奥方だったはず。彼女は嫌がる娘を前の方に押しやっていた。「結婚適齢期です！」

恐ろしいことに、ソーがこのオファーを丁寧に断ると、他にいくつもの似たような声が上がったのだった。そのうえ、一人の男が声を上げていた。「若いのが？陛下のお好みは、もっと若い娘ですか！？」

群衆の後ろの方から別の必死な声が上がる。「男だ！我々の息子を差し上げなければ！」とたんに群衆はパニックに陥り、多くの家庭が結婚適齢にある者たちだけでなく、もはや誰でもよいので、とりあえず差し出すという始末。

「ええい、やめろ！」群衆に圧倒されたソーは怒鳴り、その苛立ちは唐突に鳴り響いた雷によって体現された。アトリウムに深く不気味に響き渡り、熱狂した群衆を一気に鎮めた。それでも数名が娘たち――そして一人の息子――をソーの前まで進ませて、彼の伴侶となれるかもしれないと期待していたが、ソーは彼らを睨み下ろした。

そこに、幾つかの声が上がる。あるいは、ソーがここまで婚約者の名を口にするのを躊躇っているのは、サカールの同志の中に相手を見つけたからではないのかと。この場にいたサカールの者たちは、群衆の後ろの方で興味深げに事の成り行きを見守っていたが、直ちに後退を始めた。アスガルドの民衆の恨みを買うことを恐れ、その疑惑を否定するべく、必死に首を左右に振っている。

ソーは躊躇いなく、それらの噂を静めた。「婚約者はいる」刺々しい声で彼は告げた。彼の民が娘や息子を彼に抵抗感なく差し出した――それこそ、中には子供までいたのだ――ことに、彼はまだ動揺していた。群衆がまた口々に問いを投げかける前に手を掲げて彼らを静めたソーは、心の中でロキに謝罪しながら、声高に宣言した。「俺が結婚を申し込んだのは、皆も良く知る、アスガルドの王子ロキだ」

群衆に水を打ったような沈黙が下りた。

ショックを受けて息を呑む声がいくつか上がり、それ以上に納得したような声が上がった。不思議と受け入れているような首肯を繰り返す人の数に、ソーは少なからず驚いていた。何度かロキの名が上がり、群衆の間を『内輪に留めるのか』といった言葉が行き交った気がした。とはいえ、この場に集った者たちにはそれで通用したようで、ざわめきが一気に納まっていた。

ソーの婚約者が彼らも良く知る人物であることに満足しているのかもしれない。なにしろ、全員が一度はロキの優しさに触れている。あるいは、単にロキがアスガルドの者であるだけで満足しているのかもしれなかったが。

最終的に、彼らを静めたのが何であったにしろ、ソーは人々が笑顔を浮かべ、祝辞を口にしたことを喜んだ。ソーも満面の笑顔で彼らの祝福を受ける。ロキを伴侶に選ぶと宣言した時に、これほど簡単に受け入れられるとは思っていなかったのだ。

どうやらこれまで彼らに書物や道具、菓子などを与え、また、アスガルドを建て直すという希望を与えてきたロキは、自分の幸福への道筋を自ら築き上げてきたようだった。それはソーを元気づけると同時に楽しませた。ロキは実に長い目で行く末を見つめていたのだから。

～～～～

次の数日間、不思議なことが起きた。

小さな子供たちがソーに纏わりつき――後に知ることになったが、ロキにも飛びついていたらしい――彼に小さな手で編んだ花の冠を捧げに来た。花は船の階段や手すりに飾られた植木鉢などから摘んだもののようだった。

まだ成人していない少女たちはグループに分かれて羊皮紙に絵を描いたり、船にあったタブレットにもの凄い勢いで文字を書き起したりしては、さざめくような笑い声を上げていた。何が書かれているのか興味を持ったソーが見せてくれるよう頼むと、彼女たちは蜘蛛の子を散らすように逃げるのだが。年老いた女たちも似たように集まっては、ソーが通りかかれば歯をたくさん見せて笑い、礼儀正しく会釈をするものの、すぐに内緒話で盛り上がっては哄笑していた。

そして男たちは――うち、数人の男たちは、ソーの公表に不満を貰いしていた。だが、アスガルドの玉座にいた頃も、ロキが彼らを破滅に導くことはなかったと主張する者たちも多く、そしてソーのことも信頼していたので、この婚姻についてはたいした意見を持っていないようだった。腹が満たされ、非友好的な民族との戦が最小限に抑えられている限りは、どちらでも構わないのだった。

友人の手を借りたソーは、あれ以来鳴りを潜めていた反体制派の親玉を見つけることに成功した。彼らはロキがビフレストの使用制限をかけたためにアスガルドに取り残された、他領域からやって来た傭兵たちであったことがわかった。彼らはステイツマンに身を潜め、機を見て、ロキの指揮権に異を唱えるという建前を使って、船を乗っ取るつもりでいたのだった。その計画を成功させるために、アスガーディアンの妻子を脅迫し、夫たちの協力を得ようとした。そして、反乱分子のリーダーたちが抵抗しながらソーの前に突き出された時、彼は直ちに反逆者どもをステイツマンの拘置所に放り込んだのだった。次に立ち寄る中継地点で、彼らはその星の司法に身柄を移されることになっている。これらすべてを、ソーはロキに知られることなく成し遂げた。この男たちを二度とロキに近づけるつもりがなかったのだから。

ロキに危害を加える者は、誰一人として再びロキとまみえることは許さない、とソーは厳然たる誓いを胸にしていた。

「本当に残念だ」ある夜、これらのような煩いから解放されたロキが言った。彼らの部屋で机に向かったソーが国税調査のための書類の下書きを行っていた時だった。

「何がだ？」ソーはロキにチラリと笑みを向けてから手前の仕事に視線を戻す。もう少しで仕上げが終わり、そうすればロキに専心できるのだ。調査書は明日、家庭ごとに配られることになっている。もとはと言えば、ロキが乗船者たちの関連情報を記録するという提案をしたのだが、いつも通り、実際の仕事をこなすのはソーだった。これ自体は、ソーも気にしていない。むしろ、おかげでやることは絶えずあり、王としての立場に意味を持たせてくれていた。

「虚偽と悪戯の種を蒔こうと思っていたんだ」ロキがのんびりと言った。「あなたの花嫁について。あなたの伴侶に納まろうと、若い娘たちを互いに競わせたり、勝者を巡って賭けに応じたり。なのに、全部阻止されてしまった」彼は溜め息交じりに言った。「あなたが誰も彼にも伴侶の名前を言い触らしたせいで」

ソーも思わずため息をついていたが、その唇は笑みを浮かべようとひくついていた。自分の結婚式でこのような遊戯を計画するとは、実に彼らしい。「ローキィ」彼は窘めるようにその名を呼んだ。

振り返らずとも、ロキが腕を組んで、可愛らしく唇を尖らせている様が目に浮かんだ。「あなたのいつもの実直ぶりに、私はせっかくの遊びのチャンスを失ってしまったんだ」

下書きを終えたソーはペンを置いて、椅子に座ったままロキに向き直ると、腕を広げた。ロキは自然とその中に納まる。ソーはロキの腰に腕を回して、その腹の少し上に顔を押し当てた。「俺はどうすれば良かったんだ、ロキ？」柔らかく問う。「お前は俺があのまま黙秘し、まるで恥ずべき秘密であるかのように扱い、結婚式当日にお前を民衆の前に連れ出したほうが良かったか？」

ロキは長い間静かだった。「結婚式のために女の姿に化けることもできた。そうやって皆を騙すんだ。そのまましばらくの間女の姿を保つことだってできた」彼は思案げに緩やかな息を吐いた。「後で元の姿に戻ると、民衆は騙されていたことを知るんだが、私たちはこう言えるんだ。『許せ――この結婚には拘束力があり、今更抗議をしても、後の祭りだ！』とな」

ソーはロキの腹に顔を埋め、その温もりを探った。「だめだ」彼は断固として言った。「民衆を騙すということは、俺をも騙していたと示唆してしまう。民衆にお前が俺を騙してその地位を得たのだと思われるのは嫌だ」そこで顔を上げてロキを見つめると、その視線が持つあまりの熱意に、彼は息を呑んでいた。「後でお前がどんな姿を取ろうと構わない。だが、結婚式ではお前自身の姿でいてほしい」

ソーの言葉が心の琴線に触れたかのように、ロキは優しく稀有なものを見るような眼差しで、ソーの髪を撫でていた。「では、兄上の望むように」何かを呑み込むように、彼はソーの耳にも聞こえるほど強く、喉を鳴らした。「あなたの望むように」

～～～～

結婚式が差し迫ってくると、民衆は先日の婚約騒ぎなど忘れたかのように意気揚々としていた。そして、ソーは軽くなった心で彼の民が精力的に式の準備に取り組む姿を見つめていた。

子供たちはアトリウムの天井に掛ける飾りとして、紙で作ったチェーンを用意した。シンプルに紙を切って輪っかにしたものから、ハート形や花形のものまで大小様々の。調理人として働いている女性グループが披露宴に相応しい一品を作っては味見をしている。また、エンジニアリングで働く別のグループは多彩で複雑なフラワーアレンジメントに挑戦していた。これらはソーの紋章であるトリケトラ（三つの結び目）とロキの紋章である二匹の蛇と共に柱のひとつひとつに飾られる予定だ。また、魔術の心得のある者たちは、初心者から熟練者まで一丸となって、変化の術を練習していた。彼らの役割はアトリウムの味気ない壁を黄金に変えたり、誰も手が届かない場所に旗幟を出現させることだった。

彼らの積極的な態度は喜ばしいことだったが、多くは単純に祝い事があること自体を楽しんでいるように、ソーは感じていた。彼らの多くは長い年月ロイヤル・ウェディングを目の当たりにしていない。それどころか、見たことがない者も大勢いるはずだった。特に、今回は結婚式と戴冠式両方が行われる予定だ。民衆の興奮は二倍になって当然だった。なにしろ、王が戴冠されると同時に結婚することなど、この先二度とないかもしれないのだから。

「ミッドガルドでの慣習なんだが」式の前夜、ソーが言った。「翌日結婚する者たちが最後に陽気なお祭り騒ぎを楽しむらしい」

「耳にしたことがあるな」ロキが頷く。二人は寝室の窓際に立って、思慮深げにしていた。「だが、すでにあなたの友人たちと式前祝いを終えていなかったか？」彼は意味ありげに眉を引き上げていた。

ソーは彼の意味するところを思い出し、二人は同時に身震いしていた。どちらも、あの祝賀が最後は随分と粗暴なものとなっていたことをよく覚えている。食堂のテーブルの上に立ったヴァルキリーが片手に持ったマグをマイク代わりに随分と下品な歌を歌い、しまいにはブルースをテーブルに引っ張り上げて強制的にデュエットにしてしまった。やがてコーグも騒々しい歌に参加し、その声は柔らかいものの、とんでもなく音痴であった。ミークは刃物の手を鳴らしたり回転させたりして、このお祭り騒ぎに参加していた。その間、ヘイムダルはというと、腰かけたまま石のように動かず、おそらく周囲の騒音からその並外れた聴力を閉ざそうと精神を集中していたに違いなかった。

その夜、ソーとロキは早めに引き上げたが、また同じように騒いだ場合、同様に折よく逃走を図ることはできないだろう。

「考えても見れば」式の前夜に遊ぶという考えは急速に萎えたので、ソーは言った。「そんな慣習に従う必要はないな」

「まったくないな」ロキは軽やかに同意した。ソーのしかめっ面が深まるにつれ、ロキの笑みは深まるようだった。「だが、私たちだけで祝うのは悪くないと思う」これに、ソーは目を丸くして、そうだな、ロキと囁いた。ロキは続ける。「そう思って、実は私たち二人分の酒とつまみを用意してある。こちらへ」彼はソーの手に指を絡めると、寝室を出て通路に向かう。

果たしてどのようにして、ソーが結婚前夜のお祝いを望んでいることをロキが知ったのか――あるいは、ロキ自身、このささやかな飲み会を望んでいたのか――ソーは問い質すようなことはせず、ただロキに連れられてステイツマンではあまり使われていないラウンジに向かった。そのうち一つのテーブルに並べられた物に驚き、凝視してしまう。チェリー酒や様々な品種のワイン、香ばしいローストミートや温かいパンまであった。

「大したものじゃない」ロキが認める。「酒のほとんどは贈り物か、これまで立ち寄った給油拠点でもらったサンプルなどばかりだし、食べ物は厨房が閉まってから掻き集めて魔法で温めただけの――」

「ロキ」ソーが遮って言った。「完璧だ」

彼など、後で報復を受けると腹を括って、ヴァルキリーの酒を幾らか失敬し、調理人の一人を金で釣って二人分のつまみを作ってもらおうと、諦めていたのに。だから、目の前に並べられた飲食物は彼の期待をはるかに超えていたのだった。感謝の印として、ロキの頬にキスをする。それでは足りないと思い直し、唇をロキの肩へと移動させ、肘の内側、そして手へと辿りついた。

「お祝いを始めようか？それとも、一晩中私にキスをするつもりか？」ロキが尋ねる。片方の眉を撥ね上げていたが、薔薇色に染まった頬を見るに、ソーに構われていることが嬉しいに違いなかった。

「どちらも喜んでしよう」ソーが宣言すると、ロキは頬の紅潮をさらに深めたので、ソーはくすぐったい思いをした。弟の努力を無駄にするつもりはなく、二人はテーブルに歩み寄ると、グラスに酒を注ぎ、皿につまみを乗せた。

どちらも騒がしい夜ではなく、静かな会話で時間を過ごすことを選んだことが嬉しかった。かつて彼らを知っていた者たちの思い出を語り合い、こういう場に相応しく、彼らの人生で楽しかった日々について語らった。

「未だに信じられないんだが、よくも女に化けてファンドラルなんぞを誘惑しようと思ったものだな」ソーはグラスを唇まで持ってきて、笑みを作った。

「純粋な悪戯心からだよ」ロキは天井を見上げて言った。「それに、あなたも認めるべき、素晴らしい変化だった。誰にもばれなかったんだから」

確かに、誰にもばれなかった。ヴォルスタッグは居心地が悪くなるほど魅了され、酒場の席でもじもじしていた。シフはあまりの美貌を前に唖然とし、ホーガンはただ凝視するばかり。ファンドラルが彼らの先陣を切ってロキを彼らのテーブルに誘ったのだった。

誰にもばれなかった、というのにソーは含まれていない。彼はロキの魔力の感触を――皮膚に伝わる低い電流を――知っており、彼がどのような姿をしていても、それを感じればロキだとわかるのだった。ロキが淑やかぶって睫毛をパチパチとさせたり、唇を舐める仕草をしたりする中、ソーはなんとか無言を貫いていたのだが、ファンドラルがロキの腰に腕を回し、もっとプライベートな場所に移動しないかと囁きかけると、ソーは早急にロキを彼から遠ざけた。『これほど美しい娘はお前みたいな野郎にはもったいない！』と告げて。その後の一ヶ月間、宮廷ではファンドラルが口説き落とした娘をソーが掻っ攫ったともっぱらの噂であった。

「実際に奴と寝る気はなかったんだがな」ロキは言って、グラスの中のワインを揺らした。「ただあいつに、それと他の者たちに、私の変化を見破ることができるのか、試していただけだ。ギリギリのところで正体を現し、あいつが悲鳴を上げて裸のまま部屋から飛び出したことこそが宮廷で噂になるはずだったのに」

ソーは笑った。ファンドラルの代わりに噂になったのが誰か、彼は身に染みて知っていたので。

「絶対に成功したはずなんだ」ロキは少し不機嫌そうに続けた。「あなたに力ずくで引き離されなければね。あれでは、まるでどこぞの独占欲の強い恋人か何かのようだったよ」

ソーはあの時、ファンドラルがベッドの中に連れ込んでしまえば、相手が誰であろうと構うような男ではなかったということは明かさなかった。だから、あの時ソーの介入は必要なことだったのだと。「どこぞの独占欲の強い恋人、だと？」代わりに彼は言う。「違う」ソーは首を振り、唇に浮かびそうになる笑みを押し殺そうとしたが、すぐに負けて大きな笑みを作っていた。「お前の、独占欲の強い恋人だ」と訂正しながら、温かな指先でロキの腰の線をなぞった。

あの夜、ロキが情欲を交わした相手が誰なのか、二人とも良く知っていたので。

「思い出させてほしいんだが」ロキがさりげなく言った。「何故私が失敗した時の話ばかりしているんだ？巨人スリュムとの事件では――」

「スリュムの話はなしだ」ソーは言って、直ちに陰鬱とした表情を浮かべた。ロキの太腿に置かれていた優しい指先を忠告のように食い込ませている。

「わかった、わかった」ロキは降参の旨を表して、両手を上げた。「では、ヴァナヘイムで邪教徒どもに捕まった時の話は？」

彼らの間には幾万もの思い出があったが、この時の話はいつでも思い出すたびに二人を笑顔にするものだった。

「けっして近づくなと言われていたのに、二人で探検したヴァナヘイムの森の奥深くに隠れていた奴らのことか？」ソーが言った。

ある森の奥深くに隠れ住んでいた邪教団体が、森に迷い込んだソーとロキを発見し、ミョルニルを自分たちのものにしようと試みたのだった。彼らの中の誰もそれを持ち上げることは叶わず、計画が失敗したために、彼らは二人の王子を代わりに攫った。激しい抵抗の末、二人を捕らえた邪教徒たちは、彼らを魔術で鍛造された鎖で繋いだ。そして、彼らは互いに相談したのだった。オーディンへの報せはいつどうやって行うか、また身代金の金額はどれほどのものにするかと。

『馬鹿め！』と、その時ロキは声高に笑った。そのこめかみからは血がしたたり落ち、その姿にソーは罪悪感を覚えたものだ。森の奥まで探検しようと持ち掛けたのは彼の方だったのだから。『お前たちの内輪話が長引けば長引くほど、私の練り上げた魔法に深くはまるだけだ――この付近一帯の魔法全てを無効にする魔法にな』

『そんな！それではあなたたちは無敵ではないか！』と、邪教徒の一人が悲鳴を上げた。彼らを捕らえた者たちの中で、明らかに一番若い男だった。他の者たちはただロキを疑い深そうに見ていた。

『そんな呪文が何の役に立つんだ。魔法をかけた本人の魔力でさえ無効にするというなら』捕縛者の中で一番体の大きな男が笑った。ロキが答えずにいると、彼はさらに面白いとばかりに高らかに哄笑したのだった。

『気づかれないと期待していたのに』ついに、ロキは肩を落として敗北を認めたふりをしたが、ソーに意味ありげな視線を送っていた。

『お前たちは大事なことを忘れている』ソーが宣言した。『ここに、魔法使いがもう一人いることを』

その言葉に、邪教徒たちは無感動に鼻を鳴らしたのだった。『アスガルドのソーに魔力が宿っていないことは、我々は皆知っている』

『そうか？ならば俺の最も強力な魔法を見せてやろう。俺の拳という魔法をな！』ソーは叫び、『偉大なミョルニルの力を思い知るがいい！』そして自由であった足で邪教徒の一人の顔面に蹴りを入れて倒すと、続いてもう一人も同様に倒していた。

その後、新たに魔法をかける者がいなくなっていたため、彼らを戒めていた枷は簡単に外れた。そして、大脱走の名残である瓦礫や灰を払うと、アスガルドへ急いで戻る前にミョルニルを回収するため、そちらの方角に駆ける間にロキがさりげなく口にしていた。『さっきのは蹴りだった』その勝ち誇った表情を見るに、ソーは弟の意図を正しく読んでいたのだと知った。ヴァナヘイムの魔術師たちは、さきほどのような分派も含めて、自分たちの魔力の高さを驕るあまり、ソーの持つ肉体的な力を見くびっているのだった。

『それこそ、あれが魔法だった証拠だ！』と、ソーは両手を腰に置き、偉そうに言ったのだった。

「あの頃、俺たちは本当に馬鹿だったよな」ソーは含み笑いをした。話題が変わって機嫌を直したようで、ワインのおかげもあって口が軽くなっていた。

「俺たち、だと？」ロキは片方の眉を上げてソーの胸に指を突き立てた。「私の賢い呪文がなければ、今頃私たちはヴァナヘイムで灰になっていただろう。あるいは、もっとひどいことに、体の一部ごとに切り取られ、オーディンに送られて――」

「賢い、そうだな」ソーが言葉を遮って言った。「素晴らしい。全宇宙でもっとも聡明な頭脳から出た呪文だ」褒め言葉を言うたびに、ワインで赤くなった頬をさらに赤くするロキに笑みを噛み殺す。「だが、今の話は俺の愚かさを強調するものだったな。俺たち二人とも愚かだった話はないのか？俺たちが共に馬鹿な悪戯をした話は？」

「共に？」ロキは物思わしげに言って、唇を笑みの形にした。「あるとも。数え切れないほどに」

「お前の一番好きな話を」ソーは促した。

ふむ、と口ずさんだロキは、しばらく考え込む素振りを見せたが、その輝く瞳は彼がすでに思い出話を選んでいることを物語っていた。「アスガルドの下層で母上が結婚の儀を執り行うことになった時のことを、憶えているか？」

ロキが何の話をしているのか、直ちに悟ったソーは頷いていた。「母上は俺たち二人を手伝いに呼ばれた。女中の二人が帰省中で不在だったからな。そして、俺たちは確かに手伝った」それから続いた出来事を思い出し、ソーはニヤリと笑っていた。

披露宴が開かれる場所を見つけたのはロキだった。ローストグースを一口つまみ食いしたロキは、式の準備が行われている場所までソーを呼びに戻ったのだ。二人はこうしてパビリオンに忍び込み、披露宴のご馳走を一足先に腹に詰め込み始めたのだった。彼らが「手伝った」のは互いの質問に答えることだけ。『このパンはベリーシロップとバターのどちらが合うと思う？』や『ウズラの卵とアヒルの卵なら、どっちがいい？』などといった。

二人は花嫁自身に発見されてしまい、二人の罪はほどなくフリッガの知るところとなったのだ。

「俺は、母上が俺たちの夕飯を抜きにして部屋に返されるのだと思っていた」ソーが言う。それはオーディンが好んだ懲罰だったから。

「でも、母上はいつでもユーモア溢れるお方だった」ロキは笑みを深めて言った。

フリッガは二人に対する最適な罰は、ソーとロキに仕事の内容通りの服装を纏わせることだと考え、達人的な動作で指を振ると、二人の鎧とマントは女中の纏う薄手のリネンドレスに変えられた。二人とも首にはシンプルなネックレスをつけられていた。フリッガはそれに満足すると、式の準備に戻ったのだった。

確かに恥ずかしい思いをしたのだが、あの日、木立の下で結婚式が行われるのを眺めやり、いつか訪れる自分の結婚式に思いを馳せていたソーは、共に祭壇の前に立つのはロキ以外に想像できなかった。とはいえ、そのような願望を口にするなどもっての外で、ソーはその秘めた想いを隠し、深く埋めていた。あの、彼の思いを白日の下に晒したアルフヘイムでの運命の日、言葉や想いが溢れ出てロキに気持ちを伝えるまでは。

「これは今まで言ったことないけれど」ロキは囁くほどの静かな声で告げる。「あの日、どこぞの思慮のない娘が結婚の儀を結ぶのを眺めながら、私はいつか自分が結婚することがあるならば、という考えしか頭になかった…あなた以外の誰ともそんなことはしないだろうと」

「ああ」ソーは心臓が喉まで跳ね上がり、言葉を失っていた。長年抱えてきた秘密が、実はロキも同じ秘密を抱えていたなんて。「ああ、ロキ」言葉の代わりに、彼はロキの髪に指を通し、その頬に口づけを贈ることにした。

ロキはきつくなった声を呑み込むと、彼が次に明かしたことはソーを根底から揺るがした。「その夢は、それがいくら不可能なものだとわかっていても、私の最も暗い日々をも乗り越える糧となったんだ」

これまで、ロキが危機にあった時や、二人が敵対していた時も、その遠く、あまりに小さな希望に縋っていたのだと思うと、ソーは恥じ入るような思いだった。充分に相手にキスと愛撫を送ってから、ようやく言葉を見つけたソーは、彼の抱えてきたもっとも古く、もっとも秘められた望みを声に出していた。「俺もそうだ。俺も、同じことを願っていた」

「そして、私たちは今ここにいる」ロキは触れてくるソーの手の中に倒れこむような勢いで、与えられる慕情に浸っていた。「私たちの結婚前夜に」

「ここにいる」ソーは顔を輝かせて同調した。ステイツマンに乗り込んだ最初の夜に、同じ言葉を交わしていたが、状況があの時とは真逆となっていた。あの時は苦々しく、相手を傷つける言葉を発した後に、堅苦しく提供された和解の言葉。あの日とは真逆となった現状に感謝するあまり、ソーはロキを腕の中に引き込み、その唇の端に口づけをしていた。それから鼻の頭に。ソーがあまりに性急に彼を抱きしめたので、危うくワインを二人の間でぶちまけるところだったロキの、不機嫌そうに寄せられた眉間のしわにも。

二人とも互いと結婚できることで、夢を叶えることが可能となった事実は、ソーがとてつもなく感謝の念を抱いているものの一つだった。口づけがロキの首筋まで移動した頃に、ふとした疑問が脳裏を掠めた。ロキが明かした秘密に対する疑問が。一瞬後、この結婚が実現しなかった可能性もあったのだと思い至る。アルフヘイムで死の淵に立っていたソーが愛を告白していなければ、二人の間に何も起こることはなかったかもしれないのと同様に、彼のプロポーズと、そしてこの結婚前夜のささやかな祝いの席も、ソーが先にその願いを口にしていなければ、ロキはソーと同等に抱えていた己の願望を明かすことはなかったのかもしれないのだ。

これらの願いをは呑み込まれ、抑え込まれ、身の裡で爛れていくまで彼を苛ませ――ロキのことだから、いつか内側から食い破られるまで放っておいただろう。

「ロキ」ソーが唐突に言った。ほろ酔い加減もあって、いつもより率直になっていた。「俺たちが結婚するならば――」

「もう結婚生活の忠告を課そうというのか？」ロキの微笑みは柔らかかったが、ソーの耳にはその声に含まれた刃のような鋭さが聞こえていた。

「俺たちが結婚するならば」ソーは頑固に続ける。「お前が望むものをきちんと俺に伝えてほしい」脳裏に浮かんだ言葉から正しいものを選ぶ。「お前の願うもの、お前の欲するものを」ソーは声と、ロキの項を押さえた手を和らげた。「お前を否定したりはしない」

その瞬間、ロキの双眸に驚愕が走ったが、その返答はゆっくりと時間をかけてから来た。ロキがようやく口を開く頃には、ソーは身を乗り出して耳を澄ませなければならなかった。ロキの唇から零れた言葉はあまりに小さい。まるで少しでも大きな声を上げてしまえば、それらの言葉が連れ去られてしまい、二度と願いは叶わなくなると信じているかのように。

「あなたに私のものになってほしい」ロキが囁く。その吐息はソーの耳に熱く吹きかけられた。「あらゆる方法で」そこで彼は声音をオクターブほど低くしたので、ソーの背筋がぞわりとした。「あらゆる種類の欲望を満たしてほしい」

『もちろん、お前のものになろう』とソーはすぐさま答えようとした。その言葉はすでに喉まで出かかっていた。『すでにずっとお前のものだった』と。しかし、あまり早く同意を示していては、不誠実に聞こえてしまうかもしれない。ソーは二拍、否、三拍待ち、ロキの言葉を熟考する素振りを見せてから首肯した。「あらゆる方法でだ、ロキ」ソーは真剣に約束した。「誓って」

ロキははじめ鼻だけで笑ったが、すぐに本物の笑声に変わり、部屋を甘やかで真摯な音で満たしていた。手を伸ばし、ソーの唇に指を当てて黙らせるつもりだったのだろうが、酔っているため狙いを外し、その指はソーの頬に押しつけられた。

「あなたは自分が何を約束したのかわかっていない」ロキはソーを見据えて言った。グラスを傾けてワインを一口含むと、それを逃れた一滴を舌で捉える。その仕草をソーは目で追った。「でも、すぐにわかる」

彼らは二人とも深酒しており、頬も真っ赤に染まっていた。ロキがソーの酔って不器用になった手の動き――ソーはそれを愛撫と形容できるものと思い込んでいたが――を許容し、彼を押し退けないのは酔っているからとしか思えない。そして、ソーが再びワインを口にしようとした時、ロキがそっと彼の手に触れて止めた。

「そろそろお開きにしよう」ロキが呟いた。「明日は長い一日になる」それには一理ある。明日は式の前に準備があり、それから結婚式そのもの、そして披露宴も控えているのだ。ソーの表情が少し悲しげなものになると、ロキは微笑んで二人のグラスの上で片手を器用に動かした。「でも、まずは乾杯だ」

ソーはグラスの中身を見て口角を下げた。ロキがワインを水に変えていたのだ。「いったいいつから乾杯に水を使うようになったんだ？」

「アスガルドの王二人が千鳥足で結婚式に登場するのはあまりに恥ずかしいことだと、あなたの婚約者が決めた時からだ」ロキが自然に告げた。

「婚約者」ソーはその言葉に、これでもかというほど大きな笑顔になった。言葉を口にする時に舌先に感じる感触までもが心地よい。それに、彼の婚約者は当然のことながら、とても賢いので、その言い分は簡単に呑み込めた。「では、最初の乾杯の音頭を取る栄誉、お前に譲ろう」最初にそれを言い出したのはロキなのだから、と彼は言った。そもそも、二人のうち銀の舌を持つのはロキの方であり、ソーは彼がどんなことを言うのかを楽しみに待っていた。

ロキは水面を思慮深げに眺め、グラスの中で揺らしている。「私たちに」と言いかけて、もう一度考える。「私たちの未来に」

彼の乾杯の言葉は簡潔で、銀の舌を用いて詩心を発揮することはなかった。だが、ソーには、それがこれから先へ繋げる言葉としては物足りなく感じた。あるいは、ロキは未だ本心からの願いを口にすることに躊躇いを感じているのかもしれなかった。未来が彼から奪われてしまうことを恐れて。だが、ソーにはそんなものを恐れる心はなかった。

「この先の千年に」ソーが言って、ロキのグラスに自分のそれを合わせた。「この先も馬鹿をやり、素晴らしい生活を築き、そして何よりも、お前と共に幸福になる未来に」ロキの頬に手を添え、親指でその頬骨に沿って優しく撫ぜる。「お前とだけ共に」

彼が千という言葉を使った時、読めない、何か暗い影がロキの双眸を駆け抜けたが、彼はソーの手に頬を擦りつけ、上から手を添えた。優しく、柔らかく、その手の平に小さくキスをする。「あなたとだけ共に」同じ言葉を口にした。それは約束。誓いの言葉であった。

そして、二人は同時にグラスの中の水を飲み干した。それは冷たく、新鮮でどこか甘いものだった。ラウンジのディヴァンで共に横になると、元々一つだったものが半分に分かたれていたかのように、ぴったりと寄り添い、眠りにつくのだった。

～～～～

非常に喜ばしく、楽しい夜だったものの、次の朝、ソーはあまりに唐突に起こされた。肋骨に鋭く突き立てられたロキの肘によって。

「ソー、起きろ！結婚式に遅れるわけにはいかない」ロキが不機嫌に言った。「すでにずいぶんと寝坊してしまった」

「結婚式、ああ」ソーはオウム返しに言うと、横になっていたディヴァンから上体を垂直に起こした。急激な動きに目が回り、彼は呻き声を上げながらまた横になっていた。「誰のだ？」

ロキは両目を糸のように眇めて大口を開けると、憤怒の形相を浮かべる。「私たちのだ！この、ウスノロ、頭スカスカの愚かも――」

「冗談だ」ソーは笑ってロキを引き寄せると、軽く口づけをした。「何があってもそれだけは忘れないさ」これから起こることに、彼の心、その魂、全身全霊が歓喜に震えた。その喜びを分かち合いたくて仕方なく、ロキの頬や鼻先にもキスを繰り返した。何もかもが明るく輝いて見える――ロキは特に。

それをロキは一拍、二拍と許可したが、その後には顔を赤くして、だが不承不承といった態度で体を離した。「いい加減にしてくれ」呟きながら、手の一振りで髪をセットして衣服のしわを伸ばすと、出口へ向かって踵を返した。「この調子では、午前中をずっとここで過ごすことになってしまう」

ソーはさっと手を伸ばすと彼の手首を掴んだ。「そんなに急いで、どこへ行くんだ？」

「湯浴みをしに」ロキは溜め息交じりに言った。先程の怒りも朝のキスで減少したようだった。「自分の結婚式にワインとハーブミートソースの臭いをさせながら出るなんて、できない。あなたにも常識があるなら、同じことをするべきだ」

そして、ソーが同意を示したり、ロキの温もりにもう少しだけ長く身を寄せることが――時折、ロキはのんびりとした朝を許してくれた――できる前に、ロキはさっさと歩き去っていた。おそらく、浴室で式の準備に取り掛かるために。残されたソーは寒さと孤独以外を奪われてしまったのだった。

午前中の残り、彼はロキの姿を見なかった。二人の部屋に立ち寄って昨夜の服から湯浴みで身を清めるために用意されていたローブに着替えると、彼も浴室へと向かったのにもかかわらず。湯船にはすでに温水が張られ、カモミールの柔らかな香りと、バラの花びらが水面に浮かんでいた。ソーは首まで湯につかると、数週間分の身体の痛みと疲労感が溶けていくようだった。

おそらくロキもどこかで同じように香り高い湯船にゆったりと浸かっていることだろう。ソーにとって非常に残念なことに、ロキは別々に湯浴みをすることを主張していた。もっとも、彼の判断は論理的だろう。なにしろ、ソーが望んだように共に湯浴みをしていれば、昼過ぎまで何も達成できずにいたことだろうから。

身も心も清め、リラックスし、リフレッシュしたソーは、用意されていたタオルで身体を拭いた。彼は湯浴みと着替えを手伝うと、傍仕えの仕事を申し出た者たちを断っていた。彼らには別の責務があり、身繕いなど自分でできるためだった。浴室の控えの間へ移動すると、式で着用する衣服が丁寧に並べられていた。そのうち最後の一枚は、ソー自身のリクエストで準備されたものだった。

仕上げにロキが紡いだ闇夜の緑色の布地とベイルウルフの毛皮で襟元を飾った外套を羽織ったソーは、再びこれを着る機会ができたことを嬉しく思った。まるで恥ずべき秘密かのように鍵をして隠すよりも、このほうが余程いい。彼とロキは二人とも、この機会が揃いの外套を着るに相応しいものだと判断していた。そして、ソーは誇らしげにそれを纏う。この、彼に対するロキの愛と好意の印である外套を。

今頃はロキも湯浴みを澄ませているだろうと踏み、ソーは次の間で彼を探したが、ロキはとうの昔に立ち去ったようだった。あと彼がいる可能性のある場所といえば二人の寝室だったので、彼はそちらにも顔を出した。扉の前まで来ると、入室を制限されていることに気がつく――何度もアクセルパネルを弄っても、ドアは開かない。

「そのドアを開けるんじゃない」やがて室内からロキの恐ろしい声がした。「あなたの命に係わる」

ソーは溜め息をついた。結婚式の衣装に着替えるのにも、いちいち芝居がかったことをするのは如何にもロキらしい。「わかった」ドアの向こうから、それまで存在さえしていなかった錠のボルトが下りる音や、鍵がかかる音に、ソーは急いで告げていた。絶対に彼が入ってこないよう、さらなる予防処置をしているようだ。「だが、何か入用になったら、とにかく俺を呼べよ」

船首から船尾まで、三度も不安な心持で巡回を終えた後、ソーは充分時間が経ったと判断した。いったい何がロキの登場を遅らせているのか知るために、まっすぐ寝室へ向かった。

「ロキ？」ソーが呼びかける。返事が返ってこないと、彼はロキの慎ましさなどどうでもよいとばかりに、部屋に乱入した。ロキは鏡台の前に立って、留め金を直そうと躍起になっていた。その姿が目に入ったとたん、ソーの喉がカラカラに乾き、胸の中で心臓が早鐘を打ち始めた。

どうやらロキは手伝いと言ってきた者たちの申し出を受けたようだった。その髪は梳かしてあるだけでなく、顔にかからないように後ろに綺麗に撫でつけられており、光沢があった。そのミルク色の肌は健康的な輝きがある。そして、ベイルウルフの毛皮に縁取られた深紅の外套は、その幻想的な姿に拍車をかけるだけだった。まるで、二人の幼少期に読んだ寝物語の世界から飛び出た美しく上品な、王者としての風格を備えた王子のような姿だった。

「す…すごく、奇麗だ」ソーが言う。その言葉はロキの輝きを表すには、あまりに不十分に聞こえる。

ロキの口角が僅かに持ち上がったが、非難めいた眉を片方上げた。「式の前に花嫁の姿を見るのは不幸をもたらすと言われていなかったか？」ロキが悪戯っぽく言った。

「ロキ」ソーは笑う。「俺たちはどちらも、はにかむ花嫁じゃあないぞ」もっとも、この言葉を聞いたロキの頬がしっかりと薔薇色に染まり、彼は外套の襟もとに手をやり、その毛皮を緊張したように弄りはじめた。

ソーは二人の間の距離を一、二歩で詰めると、ロキの手を宥めた。ロキの肩をずり上がった毛皮の襟元を丁寧に引っ張り、左右均等になるまで直した。

「見てみろ」ソーは吐息交じりに言って、鏡に映ったロキの姿に魅入られた。ロキの腰を両腕で抱え、背後からその肩に顎をぴったりと乗せる。「似合ってるぞ」これから結婚式を挙げる予定でなければ、今すぐにでもロキの首筋、毛皮と対照的ななだらかな白さにキスを忍ばせてやりたい気分だった。それとも薔薇色の行き渡った可愛らしい耳のてっぺんか。しかし結婚式は目前にまで迫っていたので、彼はただロキの香りに酔いしれることにした。懐かしくも温かいバニラが優しく彼の五感を満たした。

ロキの笑顔は一瞬だけのもので、またも緊張して毛皮を弄るために両手を上げると、その前にソーがそれらを手に捉えた。お互いの両手を絡めて、またロキの腰を抱えるように腕を回す。代わりにロキの額にしわが寄り、心配そうな舌が唇の間から覗いた。「本当は…」ロキは言いかけて、ゴクリと生唾を呑み込んだ。「本当は、どう見える？」

健康的、や、美しい、という言葉がソーの喉から出かかったが、ロキの質問が持った意味に気がつき、ソーはよくロキが彼にするように、彼もロキの心中の言葉を聴くことができたことに、ノルンの三女神に感謝した。二人の繋がりを絶たないよう、ロキの両肩にしっかりと手を置き、彼に向き直らせた。

「王のように」ソーは輝かんばかりの笑顔で告げた。「そして、間もなく、お前は王になるんだ」

「玉座など、はじめからいらなかった」ロキが囁くほどの声で言った。その眼差しは床に落ちて、指は外套の留め金を弄っている。「私はただ、あなたと対等になりたかった」

「ロキ」ソーはロキの顎をつまんで上を向かせ、彼と目線を合わせた。それから思い直して両手をロキの頬に包み込むように添える。「お前はすでに俺と対等にある。友の目から見ても明らかだ。民の目にもそう映るようにしたい」

その言葉に、ロキの顔に赤裸々で無防備な希望が満ちていく。それだけでソーの心の琴線に触れていった。「ソー」彼は静かに呟き、信じがたいものであるかのように慎重に、ソーの頬に両手を添えた。

ソーは二拍ほど待ってから、感傷的な笑みを浮かべた。「なあ、キスは？」ソーがからかい気味に訊く。僅かに息を止めて待つ。なぜなら、数年前にソーがやったように、ロキに拒否されるかもしれなかったのだから。

ロキは昔とは立場が真逆になったこの展開に、目を瞬かせた。それからソーに一歩近づくと、その首に両腕を回し、ゆっくりと唇を重ねた。

二人の接吻は柔らかく、まるでそのキスが何か大切な、神聖なものであるかのようで、ソーは体を離すことを躊躇い、瞼を閉じたままロキの唇の柔らかさを堪能していたかった。ロキの舌にはまだチェリー酒の名残である甘酸っぱい味が宿り、その吐息は低く触れるような温かさをもってソーの頬に感じられた。何年も前、あの戴冠式の日に、彼がロキにしてやりたかった、否、してやるべきだった口づけだった。

だが、これらの後悔はもはや意味を持たない、とソーは判断した。この先、彼らは何度もこういった瞬間を持つことができるだろう。ソーに言わせれば、数え切れないほどの瞬間を。すぐさま、もう一度キスを交わそうと身を乗り出したソーは、胸に置かれたロキの手によって阻止された。

「後でもっとキスはできる」手に押しかかってくるソーの抵抗に、ロキの声音は軽やかだ。「だが、今は結婚式に出ないと」

そうだった。キスで赤くなったロキの唇と、その薔薇色の頬に、一瞬そのことを忘れそうになっていた。結婚式だ。

そしてその考えが浮かんだ直後には、この瞬間まで心のどこかで信じていなかったことが、すとんと腑に落ちた。それは、彼に満面の、本心からの笑みを呼び起こした。

俺たちの結婚式だ。

～～～～

二人はお互いに軽い口づけを繰り返すことで妥協することにした。だが、最後の一つとばかりにロキを腕に引き込んだソーがキスを深めると、ロキは喘ぎ声を漏らした。すると次はもっと色の乗った口づけに変わり、さらにもう一つ、となったところで、ロキが感心すべき自制心でもって、ソーを押し退けた。その髪は少し乱れ、外套もずり落ちている。

「だめだ」ロキは性の興奮に頬を染めながら、息を呑んだ。「今頃、アトリウムでは民が私たちの到着を待っているんだぞ」そう言って、彼は踵を返して歩き出した。ソーが近づきすぎないよう、魔法の障壁まで召喚している。

少なくとも、ソーがそれに身体を押しつけて、ロキに触れないと約束するまでは。それさえも、障壁がなくなったとたんに破り、温かく手を繋いでいたが。

二人がアトリウムに駆け込むように到着した時には、ロキの魔法でどちらも完璧に身だしなみを整えていた。「もう少しで遅れるところだった」と、ヴァルキリーが形だけの笑みを浮かべて、口の端の方から声を押し出した。

「あるいは、ぴったり時間通りだっただけかもな」ロキも形だけの笑みを返すと、小さな声で言い返していた。これには、ソーも思わず笑いそうになる。

ヴァルキリーと共に立つ演壇の上から、ヘイムダルがひどく非難めいた眼差しを向けてきていた。ソーはロキをつつき、揃って申し訳なさそうな顔をするよう促したが、同時にこの場に集った面々を落胆させてしまうところだったことに、本心から不名誉なことだと認識していた。彼らはせっかくこうして彼とロキの結婚を見届けるために集まってくれたのだ。艦船の要所に正常な運航のために留まった者たち以外は――彼らは後に披露宴に出席する手筈になっている――アスガルドの全人口とサカールの同志たちがアトリウムに集まっており、王家の二人が現れたことで、群衆の中をわくわくとしたざわめきが駆け抜けていた。

ヘイムダルが口を開く前に、ソーは魔術師たちの働きで黄金に変化された壁や、アトリウムの柱や手すりに巻きつけられた花々を感心したように見回すだけの時間があった。ヘイムダルの声はアトリウムに低く響き、まるで低く鳴った雷鳴のようだった。これが彼の声が皆に伝わるようにロキが魔術で拡大させたためなのか、それともヘイムダル自身の仕業かは定かでなかったが、かつての門番の存在感は否定できない。

「ソー」ヘイムダルが頷きかける。「オーディンソン」それからロキに厳格な眼差しを据えた。「ロキ・フリッガソン」

『ロキ・フリッガソン？』と、ソーは驚きと困惑の入り混じった思いだった。

何の話かとロキを見やったが、その名称を聞いたロキがあまりに嬉しそうに微笑んでいたので、ソーは彼が名前の一部にオーディンの名が入っていないことを責めることはできなかった。それからようやく、ヘイムダルがオーディンの二人の息子が互いと縁を結ぼうとしているのだと示唆するのは、事情を知らぬ者にはあまりに奇異に映ってしまうことに考えが及ぶのだった。

『よくぞうまいこと、そして見事に回避したものだ』とソーは考えた。『いかにも、ヘイムダルらしい』

かつてスヴァルトヘイムで、ロキが吐き捨てるように『私はヨトゥンヘイムのロキ・ラウフェイソン』と言った時、ソーは胸が酷く痛んだものだった。あれはけっして嘘ではなかったものの、同時にロキの本質でもなかった。ロキはそう名乗りを上げることで、何を失ったのだろうか。どれほど深く、傷ついただろうか、とソーは考えるのだった。

ロキがオーディンの名を捨てたことに驚いたソーだったが、本当はそれほど驚くべきことでもなかったかもしれない。ソーがオーディンのお気に入りだったとすれば、ロキはフリッガのお気に入りだった。だから、彼が母の名を名乗ったことに異論はなかった。以前から何度も思ったように、母がこの場にいれば、とソーは願った。彼ら二人を祝福してくれれば。しかし、彼女はきっとヴァルハラから彼らに微笑みかけていることだろう。息子二人が無事であり、そして幸せであると知って、喜ぶだろう、とソーは願わずにいられなかった。

ヘイムダルは次に群衆に語り掛け、アトリウムに響き渡る声で彼らを歓迎した。この日は彼がヴァルキリーと共に司祭を務め、アスガルドの二人の王の戴冠と結婚の儀を執り行うと宣言する。ソーとロキ、それぞれの偉業や手柄について語り、それぞれが過去に犯した過ちには触れないよう気をつける。そして、それを終えると、彼は再び二人に視線を戻した。その表情は厳正で、彼はヴァルキリーと共にソーたちよりも一段高い所に立っている。そうする機会は、おそらく二度とないだろう。この儀式のためにロキが紡ぎ、かつて彼が纏っていた鎧を思わせる黄金に輝き、玉縁の繊細な外套を背中で払った。

「国家における事柄につき」ヘイムダルが言う。「国民の命を守ること、また、庇護下にある者たちを守護すると誓いますか？」

オーディンの大志であった、九つの世界を守護するという誓いからはほど遠いものだったが、彼らの置かれた状況を考えると、よほど現実的であった。ソーは彼らが婚姻を結ぶ前に戴冠されるべきだと説いたヘイムダルの進言に感謝していた。そうすることで、二人は対等な者同士として結婚できる。些細なことだったが、彼らを励ましてもくれるものだった。

伝統に則るならば、先祖代々伝わる武器を用いる必要があるのだが、彼らのどちらもそれを持ち合わせていない。ミョルニルはすでに記憶の中だけの存在となってしまっている。グングニルは、しかし、彼らの前にまっすぐ、誇り高く立てられている。オーディンの遺産の最後の痕跡だった。ロキが先に、躊躇いがちに手を伸ばし、柄に指を絡めてそれを固く握りしめた。ソーはグングニルの柄の別の部分ではなく、ロキの手に自分のそれを重ねると、弟に輝かんばかりの笑顔を向けた。

冷たい金属から心地よい震動が二人の手を伝ってきた。先を促すかのような感覚に、ソーはロキと目を合わせ、ほんの小さな首肯を交わした。

「誓おう」ソーとロキは並んで答えた。

二人はもう一度視線を交わし、微笑み合う。ソーはロキが隣で同じ言葉を発したことに――ロキが彼と同じくこれを欲しているのだという証拠として――胸が躍るのだった。ロキから勇気を得ようとしたのか、それとも彼がロキを勇気づけようとしたのか、ソーはロキの手を強く握り、相手が握り返してくれると、ソーは自信がついた気がした。

もしかすると、二人ともこの儀式の重大性にどこかで怖気づいていたのかもしれない。だが、二人は同時に互いに勇気を与えるのでもあった。

「あなた方は」ヘイムダルが続ける。「臣民、そしてあなた方の統治下で暮らす者たちの平和を維持することを誓いますか？」

「誓おう」自信がついたソーははっきりと答え、隣でロキも同様に答えていた。

「そして」ヘイムダルが最後に尋ねた。「利己的な願望を打ち捨て、アスガルドの、そしてその民の利益のためのみに身を捧げることを誓いますか？」彼はロキに向かってわずかに眉を引き上げ、ソーも弟の方をチラリとだけ見た。

ロキはただ茶目っ気たっぷりにニヤリと笑ったが、ソーに続いて誓いの言葉を口にしていた。

「では、私、ヘイムダル、ビフレストの番人およびアスガルドの門番がこの日、あなたたち二人をアスガルドとその民の新たな王と宣言する」

群衆の中から歓声が上がるが、演壇の上で、銀の鎧を纏ったヴァルキリーが堂々とした足取りで進み出ると、すぐに静寂が戻った。

ヘイムダルと同じように民衆に語り掛ける彼女は、互いに対する献身、互いを完全に受け入れること、そして夢や希望、責任を共に分け合って生きることについて話した。

その間、ソーは彼の現在置かれた状況、与えられた生活と愛について反芻する機会を持てた。千年前に、将来彼の結婚式が何処で行われるのか聞かされていたら。廃物の山ばかりの惑星から盗んできた輸送艦の中――しかも深宇宙を漂いながら――だとは想像すらしなかっただろう。

アスガルドの黄金の宮殿ではなく、オーディンがソーの新王としての即位を誇らしげに宣言するのでもない。そして、この後に彼の友人らが楽しめる大宴会も素晴らしいご馳走もない。しかし今、彼はここにいる。古い友も新しい友も、彼の民も、そして彼の…ロキを何と形容するのが最適なのか分からず、最終的にソーは嬉しげに彼を『俺のロキ』とだけ呼ぶことにした。こうして大切な人たちに囲まれて、愛する者と結ばれる。ソーにはこれ以上のものを望む権利などなく、そもそもこれ以上は望みもしないのだった。

ヴァルキリーは表情を輝かせ、二人に向き直った。「愛と結婚における事柄につき、互いの強きを支え、互いの弱きを助けると誓いますか？この先、互いを尊重し、互いを思いやり、艱難や勝利の間も互いに支え合うことを誓いますか？」

「誓おう」ロキは、ソーに手を握りしめられたことで支えられ、宣言した。その隣でソーも同様に誓う。

「そして、この先、互いを信じ、敬い、励ますと。互いに幸福を与え合うと誓いますか？」

互いに幸福を与える、という言葉にソーは思わず微笑んでいた。チラリと横を見るとロキも同様に眩しい笑みを浮かべている。彼らはここ数週間、互いに喜びを与えるということが上手になってきている。それは時と共にさらに上達することだろう。「誓おう」

ヴァルキリーは彼らの応答に頷くと、続けた。「互いへの誓いの言葉はありますか？」と、問う。「今こそ、その言葉を伝えてください」

ソーはこの時のために演説や美辞麗句を準備しなかった。心のままを率直に語ることを優先したかったのだ。ロキと目を合わせると、一瞬だけ、もっとも相応しく正しい言葉が浮かぶだろうかと心配したが、気がつけばスラスラと語りだしていた。

「私、ソー・オーディンソンはこの日より、ロキ・フリッガソンを伴侶とする」ソーは誇らしげに宣言した。「彼の喜びと彼の悲しみ、そして彼の幸福と彼の不幸を共にすると誓う。そして、生涯をかけて彼を守り、大事にして愛することを誓う」重大な宣誓だろう。あるいは重責を強いるような。特に、彼ら二人の過去を良く知る者は、そう思うかもしれない。だが、彼を見つめ返すロキの眼差しを見ると、ソーはそれが重荷だとは到底思えなかった。

ロキはきつく喉鼓を鳴らした。ソーの熱視線から逃れるように視線を逸らせた。まるで、その誓いが背負うにはあまりに重すぎるかのように。しかし、グングニルを持つロキの手をソーが握りしめ、彼が一人でそのような重責を背負う必要はないのだと示すと、ロキは覚悟を決めたようだ。ソーに向き直った時の笑顔はあまりに眩しく、あまりに美しかったので、ソーは彼がどのような誓いの言葉を唇に乗せるのかと期待した。銀の舌を持つ弟ならばきっと、たった今ソーが使った言葉など到底及ばない、素晴らしい言葉を使うのだろうなと思った。すると、二人の間にわずかな震動が起きた。それは軽やかで温かい、ロキの魔法だった。

『あなたの言葉通りだ。それ以上にうまくは言えない』ロキはソーの頭に直接語り掛けた。そして驚いたことに、彼はソーの誓いの言葉をそのまま彼に返してきたのだ。その間も、彼の視線はまっすぐと兄に注がれていた。

ソーは胸から心臓が飛翔していくのではないかと思った。なにしろ、それは彼の胸中で喜びのあまり激しく脈動していたのだから。そして、ロキの目を捉えながら、彼以外の者に心を託すなどできないと、ソーは改めて思うのだった。

二人が誓いの言葉を言い終えると、ヴァルキリーはコーグとミークに合図を送り、彼らに指輪を持って来させた。ペアとなった指輪はソーが船上で一番の腕を持つ鍛冶屋に頼んで作らせたものだった。そのデザインについてはロキと話し合って決めた。なにしろ、二人はこの先ずっとこの指を身に着けることになるのだ。どちらも互いへの永遠の愛と献身を誓うシンボルとして、トリケトラが表面に刻まれた銀の指環だった。

この模様がかつてミョルニルに刻まれていたものと同じということについては、ロキはただの偶然だと主張した。しかし、ソーは彼の決断の裏にある意味に気がついていたので、その日一日、ロキとすれ違うたびにその頬に嬉しげなキスを送ったのだった。

グングニルをまっすぐ立てかけると、ソーはクッションに置かれたロキの指輪を手に取った。空いた手でロキの手を持ち上げる。「この指輪は俺たちの結婚の証だ」ソーはロキにだけ聞こえるような静かな声で告げた。「これを見る度に今日を思い出せ。俺の永遠の愛とお前への信頼を思い出してくれ」そう言って、彼はロキの指に指輪を填めた。彼の頬が薔薇色に染まる様を嬉しげに見つめた。

ロキの言葉も同様に静かなもので、ソーが告げた内容と同じことを誓った。彼の全て、そしてこれから先の全てをソーに捧げる。だが、指に指輪が通されるのを見つめながら、ソーは自分こそが完全にロキのものとなったのだと感じており、ソーはその感覚に酔いしれるのだった。

ソーはロキの手を握ったまま、互いに付けた指輪を誇らしげに見つめ、二人は指輪の交換が終わったことを示した。これにヴァルキリーが頷きかける。

「それではこの日、私、アスガルドの精鋭ヴァルキリオールのブリュンヒルデが、ここにあなたたち二人を心身ともに捧げ合う伴侶として宣言します」そう告げる間も彼女は二人に刺すような恐ろしい視線を、サッと送った。この先彼女をブリュンヒルデなどと呼べば、寝首を掻いてやると脅す視線だ。その直後には彼らにもその背後の群集に対しても輝かんばかりの笑顔を見せていたが。演壇の上で隅の方に立っていたブルースをつついている。

ブルースは我に返ったように身体をビクッとさせた。「あ、そうか！」と言って、彼は咳払いをする。ソーは友人たちの一人ひとりに何らかの役割を与えていたのだった。「では、誓いのキス――」

ソーはその言葉が終わるまで待てずに、サッとロキを腕の中に抱え上げた。そして彼を引き寄せると、優しく甘く、群衆の前なので慎み深く、だが情熱的な口づけをした。

アトリウム全体から歓声が沸き起り、新米魔術師たちが色とりどりの紙吹雪と花びらを頭上に出現させ、それらが全員に降り注いだ。艦船の人口重力フィールドのせいもあって、紙吹雪が見当違いの方角に吹いたり、花びらが蛍光ブルーやけばけばしいピンクなどの不自然な色合いを持っていたりしても、ソーにとってこの瞬間は完璧以外のないものでもなかった。

沸き起こる群衆と降り注ぐ紙吹雪に囲まれ、ソーは真摯にロキの両手を包み込むように持った。その甲にひとつずつキスを落とす。「これで」ソーは顔を輝かせて言った。「お前はもうこれまでのように――なんて言ってたか？――何でも一人でやる必要はなくなった」身を乗り出し、額を優しくくっつける。「これからは、すべてにおいて、俺がお前と共にいる」

これにロキが返した笑みは美しく、あまりに眩しかったので、ソーはロキの手を放すと彼の頬を両手で包み込むように持ち、再び彼に口づけをしたのだった。

あの最初の夜、船首に集ったアスガルドの民衆が従順に頭を下げる中、仮の玉座となった椅子にソーが腰を下ろした時、しっくりとこないものがあった。ロキが隣に立つまでは。そして今、ロキは本当の意味で彼の隣に立っている。この儀式でも、そしてこの先の全てにおいても。

「私と」ロキは呟き、キスを終える頃に両手を添えていたソーの胸元にある外套の留め具を指でなぞった。未だ信じるのが怖い、といったように。「私と？」

「お前とだ」ソーは言い聞かせ、ロキの額に絶対的な保証の印であるかのようにキスを落とした。先ほど述べた誓いの言葉ほど雄弁なものではないにしろ、心からの約束の言葉だった。「お前とだ、ロキ――いつまでも」


	12. 後のお楽しみ

宴会はセレモニーからほどなくして行われることになっており、ソーとロキは食堂へ向けて、群衆を従えて向かっていた。そこでは、魔法を使って蛍光灯の冷たい光は温もりのある松明の灯火に、金属の壁はアスガルドの大広間に相応しい鈍い黄金に変化されていた。

テーブルや椅子も前もって準備されており、披露宴が行われる場所はロキの提案で決定されていた。食事や様々な飲料も提供されるとあっては、アトリウムでは船の全人口を収容することは不可能だったのだ。しかし、ソーには料理人たちが食事を運んでくる前にやっておかなければならないことがあった。

「まったく。ソー、これは必要なことか？」新郎たちの席に着きながら、ロキが警戒するように尋ねた。これから開かれるささやかな宴会のために、アスガルド人や元サカール人の面々が他の席を徐々に満たしていった。

「必要だ」ソーはロキの腰にきつく腕を回し、決意も露わに言った。「俺のいない間にまた反乱を起こすような輩が出てはいけない。お前が傷つけられることがあってはならないんだ」そこで思案気に言葉を切った。「提案はこうだ。この場にいる皆の前で、お前への忠誠を誓わせる」

ロキの目の煌めきを見れば、彼がこの案を悪くないものと捉えているのがわかる――アスガルドの民衆と、他にもそう願う異国人が彼に忠義を誓うということには肯定的なのだ。だが、彼は疑わしげに腕を組んだ。「どういった儀式を以て宣誓させるつもりだ？」

「俺は――何か刃物で手の平を裂いて、血を…」ソーの声はロキからこぼれる呆れたような溜め息に萎んでいった。だから彼はこの考えをこれまで口外しなかったのだ。

「我が名のために血が流されることが嫌だとは言わないが――」ロキが言い始めると、今度はソーが顔を顰める。確かに、彼はそのつもりで提案していたのだが、ロキがあまりに率直に言うので――「そんな野蛮な方法で忠誠を誓わせるのは、忠義についての感動的な演説よりも効果が薄いだろうな。それに」と、ロキは鼻であしらうように続けた。「我々は民族として、そのような行為は捨てたのではなかったか？」

「だが、何かしないと」ソーは言い張る。「言葉で誓った後に、その忠義を証明する行動を。お前へのものだけでなく、俺への忠誠もだ」この船上で、先の傭兵に扇動された反乱が再び起こってはならない。ロキに対抗した反逆者たちはまさにそれだった――恐れ知らずな数名は誰にも忠誠を誓わない傭兵であり、他の者たちを脅すことで仲間を増やしていた。結果的に、反乱は簡単に鎮圧されたが、それは脅された者たちには、そこまでの熱意がなかったためだ。

ソーは次に来るかもしれない不満の波を待つつもりはなかった。新たな反乱を生む火種は、今日この場で踏み潰すつもりだ。そのための演説もすでに用意してあるのだった。

ロキは熟考しながら、肘の内側を指先で叩いている。「どうするつもりでいるかをそのまま話せ」彼は言った。数日前の夜にもロキはソーの演説に力を貸している。それが彼を早めに寝かせるためだけだったとしても。「後は私に任せろ」

ソーはロキを信頼して頷くと、披露宴のために集った者たちに語りかけるために立った。「感謝する」と、ソーは始める。彼が席を立ったことで、群衆に沈黙が下りた。「この場に集い、俺たちと共にこのめでたい日を祝ってくれて、ありがとう。そして、この日のために忙しく準備を進めてくれた者たち。この披露宴のご馳走やこの部屋の装飾まで、様々な準備と心遣いに感謝する」

群衆が楽しげに騒めき、努力をした者たちへの感謝の言葉が行き交った。

「だが、披露宴を楽しむ前に、ひとつ明確にしておきたいことがある」ロキに目をやると、彼はソーの隣に立った。小さく頷きかけられたことで、ソーは迷わず続けた。「俺が船にいない時は、ロキの言葉が法となる」ソーはその場に集った者たち全員に行き渡るように宣言した。「俺と同様に、ロキはお前たちの王となる。俺に従うのと同様に、彼にも従ってもらう」

ソーはロキの地位が彼と同等であることを知らしめたかった。誰も彼を王の伴侶、王より格下だと思わないように。

「彼への敬意と忠誠の印として、今この場で皆にロキへの忠義を誓ってもらう」ソーは、特にそれをさせたいと思っている者たちの視線を捉えると、言い終えた。「俺たち二人に」

そこで、最初の宣誓をしてもおうと、ヘイムダルに目を向ける。王の最も忠実な家臣として知られている彼の誓いの言葉こそ、最も重いものとして捉えられるだろう。後に続く者たちの良い例となる。

ヘイムダルはまたも厄介な仕事を与えられたことに溜め息をつくことなく、ソーの隣にあった席から立ち上がると、軽く頭を下げた。その声と誓いの言葉は食堂に響き渡った。

「アスガルドとその支配下にある全ての領域へ、忠義と奉仕をここに誓います」と、彼は始めた。「この地の君主であるソー王とロキ王、そして彼らの後継者たちへ、信頼と忠誠を誓い、彼らに対し武器を構えることはないと約束します。来る時も行く時も、貧しい時も、富める時も、平時も戦時も、生きる時も死ぬ時も、我が王たちによって任を解かれるか、死が私を迎えるまで」

ヘイムダルの誓いは驚くほど徹底しており、ソーは目を瞬かせていたが、それに頷きかけると、ロキに期待に満ちた目を向けた。確かに彼らの結婚式で血を流させるのは少し後味が悪い。ロキがどのような儀式を以て誓いの言葉を拘束力のあるものにするのか、ソーは黙って待っていた。

同様にヘイムダルの細部への詳細に満ちた誓いに度肝を抜かれていたロキだったが、すぐに我に返ると、満足そうな笑みが唇を彩った。そして、その手の一振りでその指の間に角盃が出現した。それは美しい装飾の施された白い角であり、銀で縁取られた盃の中は黄金の蜂蜜酒で満たされていた。

そうか。ロキは忠誠を誓った者たちに、このブラガルフル(約束の盃と呼ばれる、かつて北欧で誓約を交わす際に回し飲みされた角の盃)から飲むことで、そうした者たちの誓約に拘束性を加えるつもりなのだ。オーディンの宮廷ではあまり使われなかった手法だ。父はソーの考えついたように、誓いは血で確実のものにする方法を好んでいた。しかし、ソーとロキは王国を新たに建設するつもりでいるので、こうした無駄な血を流すことのない儀式でそれを始めるのは相応しいことだった。安堵の息を漏らす群衆を見るに、彼らも同意見であるようだった。

ヘイムダルは躊躇なく差し出された角を傾けて蜂蜜酒を一口含むと、ヴァルキリーに手渡した。

「私も同じく誓いましょう」ヴァルキリーはヘイムダルの誓いの言葉を自分のものとして言った。この華麗で物々しい状況にあまり心を動かされていないのか、あるかないかの呆れ顔を浮かべているが、それでもブラガルフルの中身を口に含んだ。

コーグとミークも同様に続き、ほどなく角盃は手から手へと渡って、ソーが誓約を望んでいた者たち全員が『同じく誓う』と口々に言いながら角の中身を飲んでいった。そして、ロキの魔法により、ブラガルフルは空になることなく、常に満杯を保っていた。最後尾で、躊躇っていた者たちや、角盃の中身が無くなったことで忠誠を誓わずにすむかもしれないと期待していた面々が残念そうにしている。

「覚えておけ」角盃の移動が遅くなると、ヘイムダルが言った。「飲まない者がいても、私には視えていることを」この脅し文句の方が、ソーの考えていた、飲まない者たちの前まで行って『誓え』と唸ることよりも、よほど効果的だった。

やがて、最後の男が盃を飲み、ロキの手に角が戻されると、彼は手首の優雅な動作でそれを掻き消した。この日、彼への忠誠を誓った者たちに頷きかける。「お前たちの言葉は、しかと聞いた」彼は厳然と告げた。「その誓約は、アスガルドの二人の王、オーディンの子ら、ソーとロキにより聞き届けられた」

「そして、俺たちはそれを忘れない」ソーが言葉を継ぐ。ロキがそっと彼を促すように腰部をコツンと当ててきた。「受けたものに対する報奨も忘れない。忠誠には愛を。勇猛には栄誉を…そして、裏切りには復讐を」ソーの声音はおどろおどろしく、そして食堂全体に低く鳴り響く雷鳴を伴うものだったので、忠告の意図は明白だった。この期に及んでロキの命を狙うような輩がいれば、ソーは躊躇いなくその者たちを探し出し、処罰することだろう。

群衆の間を承知の言葉が行き交った。どうやら、民衆は王の戴冠とその結婚式を祝うことに満足しており、忠誠を誓う儀式については、約束される生活の安定と未来への希望と引き換えに支払う代償としては些細なものと捉えたようだった。

そして、ソーはようやく食事が運び込まれるよう合図を送り、祝いの席が始まるのだった。

～～～～

料理人たちは努力の成果を見せびらかすことに一時も無駄にせず、次から次へとホカホカの大皿を食堂に運び込んだ。それぞれの大皿にはローストミートや野菜、ケーキやプディングやパイなどが山積みにされており、すべて船に積まれた食材から作られ、持てる資源の内容を見て量を調節されていた。

肉類の大半がベイルウルフの燻製肉であり、こちらは大量に積まれていたので、今回の披露宴のみならず、数週間分はもつだろうと思えるほどの量だった。料理人たちの腕は確かであり、ベイルウルフの肉の獣臭さは消されている。それが様々な方法で――ロースト、スモーク、腸詰まで――調理されており、その肉汁から作られた濃厚なクリームソースが添えられていた。ベイルウルフ・ステーキの乗せられた大皿の周りには、驚くほど多種のキジやウズラ、鹿肉などが並べられている。これらはアスガルド存続のために自分たちも何かをしたいと言い出した狩人たちが、立ち寄った中継地点で自ら狩ったものだった。

メインコースの両脇には他のものが乗せられた大皿が並べられ、こちらには温かい黄金のバターの添えられた焼きたてのパン、玉葱や芋が大量に入った香ばしいシチュー、そしてグリンピースやバターコーンの一品もあった。また、これらを挟むように置かれた大皿には蜂蜜のかかったフルーツや根菜の盛り合わせが置かれている。こちらは、アルフヘイム=ベータでソーとロキが購入したものの残りだろうか。

そして、この度のちょっとした贅沢品として、アルフヘイム=ベータの二人の君主から分け与えられた物資の中から民衆も楽しめるように提供された物もあった。蜂蜜酒や熟成ワインの大樽から、スパイスチーズやケーキまで。

全体を見れば慎まやかなものではあったが、ソーは民衆が集まって祝うことができる機会を持てたこと自体を喜んでいた。

ロキと友人たちと共に、もっとも長いテーブルにつくと、ソーはウズラ肉の薄切りをたっぷりと取り、パンを半分にちぎって皿に落ちたグレービーを掬い取った。その濃厚な味わいとシルクのような舌触りを堪能し――癖で彼の皿に手を伸ばしてきたロキの指先が視界に入ると含み笑いをしていた。ちょっとしたゲームの機会を見出し、からかうように彼の指を弾いてやった。

「結婚したとたんに暴君になると分かっていたなら」ロキは傷ついたように手を引っ込めながら、八つ当たり気味に言った。「考え直していたかもしれないな」むっつりとしてグリンピースをつつくが、一瞬のうちにソーの手に優しく引き寄せられる。

「そういうつもりじゃなかった」と、ソーは言った。からかいたかっただけで、ロキを怒らせるつもりはなかったのだ。「俺の皿から何を食べても構わんが、条件が一つある」これに、ロキが疑わしそうな眉を撥ね上げると、ソーも同じ仕草をして悪戯っぽく言った。「俺がお前に食べさせてやることだ」

「そういうことか」ロキは言って、興味をそそられたように、その口元に狡猾そうな笑みが浮びそうになる。ソーの瞳の煌めきを見て、彼は首を傾げ――このゲームを提案し、ルールを決めるのはソーなので――にっこり笑ってみせた。「そっちがそのつもりなら、こちらにも考えはある」

ソーは食事を続けながらも、時折止まってロキに手ずからチーズの欠片を食べさせることに夢中になった。そのために刻んだ燻製肉の欠片。そしてソーの皿に山積みになったイチジクの蜂蜜漬けは彼のためというよりはロキのためのものだった。ソーの指先についた蜂蜜をロキが舐めとり、ソーは頬に熱が点った。

そしてその度、ロキもお返しとばかりにソーに食べさせた。ソーが頭を傾けると塩漬けにされたウズラの卵を与える。他にもベリージャムをスプーンに乗せて。林檎を一切れ食べさせたときは、ソーが彼の指を伝った甘い果汁を吸い取るようにその指先を口に含んだので、松明の琥珀色の灯りに照らされたロキの頬も真っ赤に染まり、彼は慌てて指を引き抜くのだった。

またロキにイチジクを食べさせながら――先程ソーがやったことに勝る大胆さを見せつけるためか、彼の指を舐めるロキの舌の動きはいじらしいくらいだ――このように人前でも大っぴらに恋人として振る舞うことができるのは良い変化だと、ソーは思う。食事が終わった後も、ソーはその気持ちを追い求め、ロキと繋いだ手をテーブルの下に隠すのではなく、堂々とテーブルの上に乗せるのだった。また、ロキの腰に静かに手を置くのではなく、その髪を優しく梳き、撫でてもみせた。

そして、コーグがテーブルに立ち寄り、ミークと二人でその夜の催し物を披露し始めると知らせに来た時、これまでの癖で本能的にソーの手から逃れようとしたロキを席に引き戻し、その腰に腕をぴったりと回してやった。

「これが目的だったのか？」ロキは笑みになりそうな口元を押さえ――失敗しながら、言った。「私たちの関係を他人に見せびらかすことが？」

「見せびらかす？」ソーは笑った。「いいや、違う」ロキの鼻先に小さなキスを落とし、そこから広がるように頬まで赤くなる様を楽しむ。「お前の受けるべき愛情を与えることならば、そのとおりだ」

今回ばかりは、ロキも反論せず、驚愕したように沈黙していた。そして、ロキがこのような行為を嫌がっていないとわかるなり、ソーは相手の顎にキスをした。その首筋に。そして丸い肩に。一瞬だけ自分を抑えることができたものの、ソーはすぐにロキをさらに近く引き寄せ、唇を奪おうと試みて――先にロキから小さく恥ずかしそうなキスをしてきたので、ソーはびっくりしてしまった。

「愛してる」ソーは思わず口にしていた。その言葉は驚いたように口から飛び出ていたが、胸中に湧く心酔の泉の存在は驚くこともない、ずっと昔からあるものだった。

んー、とロキはどっちつかずの生返事をした。だが、それは幸せそうに喉を鳴らす猫そのもので、顔にも大きな笑みが浮かべられている。

そして、ロキの幸せは彼の幸福度を育むので、ソーのキスはロキの腕を辿り、その肘、その指先まで下りていった。そのすべてが小さく慎まやかな口づけであるが、慕情に満ちたものであることに変わりはない。なぜなら、ソーは自分を抑えることができず、どうしようもないほどにロキを愛していたのだから。たったひとつの単純な仕草で、ロキは彼の心を喜びで溢れ返させ、彼の胸中を単純明快な至福で満たしたのだった。

その夜の催し物の間中、ソーはロキへの愛情を示し続けた。誰かの語る小話の間も、歌や踊りの間も。子供たちが朗読した詩集の後にはロキの手の甲にキスを落とした。アスガルドの創造についての楽曲で、竪琴やフルートの軽やかな旋律が室内を満たす中、ロキの耳朶に。そして、ロキ自身が歌うよう促され、彼の番が回って来た時にはその唇に――幸運を祈るためだと、ソーは主張した。

ロキの歌は、彼自身が作詞作曲したもので、平和と癒し、温もり、そして家庭や故郷の再建に言及する内容だった。その場に集った者たちは皆魔法にかかったように彼に見入った。ソーが贈った竪琴の弦を賢しらな指で奏でると、ロキの甘い、銀鈴を鳴らすような歌声が消えた後も彼らに静かな幸福を与え続けた。その言葉にロキが魔法を編みこんでいたのだとしても、ソーは驚かない。まだ不満を持つ者が群衆の中にいたとしても、この歌で彼らに充足感を与え、心を安らげるために。

ロキの演奏後、小休憩のような間が入った。ロキが隣に戻ってくると、ソーは彼に向き直って不思議そうに見やった。そうして、結婚式からずっと気になっていたが、答えが見つからない疑問を口にするのだった。

「素晴らしい演奏だった」ソーは正直に告げた。そして、ソーから祝賀のキスを二度、否、三度受けたロキの頬が薔薇色に染まり、演奏が素晴らしかったのは手にした楽器が素晴らしかったからだと答えたのを受けて、ソーは優しくその手を取り、指を絡めた。それを握りしめてから、背後に立て掛けられたグングニルに頷きかけた。

「前々から訊こうと思っていたんだが」ソーはロキと手の平を重ね合わせながら言った。「式でのこいつの役割を見て、改めて疑問が浮かんだんだ」ロキが頷き返したので、ソーはゆっくりと息を吸い込んだ。「お前はどうやってグングニルを見つけたんだ？ヘラとの戦いで、俺はフリズスキャールヴ(主神の座る至高の玉座)の足元にそいつを落とした。アスガルドが陥落した時に、永遠に失われたと思っていた」

「ああ」ロキは、もう長くこのことについて考えてこなかったのか、思い出したように唸った。槍の柄に手を伸ばし、撫でるような仕草でそれを掴んだ。「あなたの言う『雷史上最大の雷』とやらをヘラに落とした後、あなたはこれを持っていなかった。だから、スルトの冠を永遠の炎に入れるため宝物庫に向かう途中、呼びかけたんだ」

「それで、彼女が応えたと？」ソーは驚きを隠せない様子で尋ねた。

ロキはきょとんとする。「彼女？まあ、そう呼べるのかもしれないな。ああ、彼女に呼びかけたら、応えてくれたんだ」彼は言って、その唇に小さな笑みを宿した。

「ミョルニルのように」ソーは思案げに呟いた。

グングニルにはミョルニルのように、持ち主を相応しいと選定する魔法は掛けられていなかったかもしれないが、あるレベルでは、それを振るう者が相応しい者かどうか、本能で悟るのではないかと、ソーは思った。そうならば、二人の結婚式でロキへの愛を宣言し、また、民衆への忠誠を誓う際に槍の柄を握りしめた時、グングニルがロキの物だと感じたことのへの説明がつく。かつてオーディンがしたように、槍の石突の部分で床を突いて部屋中に音を鳴り響かせて重大な発表をしたり、審議会で手に持っていたソーだったが、彼にはグングニルを使って魔法を唱えることはできなかったし、その本来の力を引き出すこともできなかった。

しかし、ロキはかつてアスガルドの玉座で父の代わりに王位につき、グングニルを手にしていたので、どうやらかつてミョルニルがそうしたように、グングニルは持ち主を選んだようだった。

「羨ましいか？」ロキが尋ねる。ソーの揺れ動く表情に気がつき、ずるい笑みを浮かべている。

「俺は…」ソーは言いかけた。喉元に出かかった『羨ましい』の言葉に、腹底で罪悪感がとぐろを巻いた。その思いが、グングニルがロキを相応しいと認めたという事実に対し、胸中に湧いた喜びとぶつかり合った。「俺は、俺がミョルニルを持っていた長い年月の間、お前がどういう気持ちでいたのか、少しわかった気がする」ついに認める。「だが、本当に嬉しく思う、弟よ」ロキの手を温かく、安心させるように握りしめた。「おめでとう」

ふーん、とロキは納得していないように片眉を上げた。

「わかった、確かに羨ましい――だが、少しだけだ」ソーは笑って認めた。ロキに対して、秘密を抱えていたくはなかった。それに、どのような武器よりも、弟の愛の方がよほど大きな宝物だった。ほんの少しの羨望の種が彼の心に宿ったとしても、それはソーにグングニルの忠誠を切望するほどの力はなく、どちらかというと、槍がロキの隣に居場所を見つけたことに対して感じるものだった。

「羨ましがる必要はない」ロキは言った。ソーの頭に浮かんでいた考えを読み取ったかのように、いつの間にかソーの手を解いていたロキの手が、その胴着の下に忍び込んでいた。ズボンに包まれた股間のふくらみに悪戯な手の平で触れると、破廉恥な指先で誘うようになぞりはじめた。「私の一番好きな槍はこっち」

「ロキっ」ソーは唸り声を上げそうになるのを辛うじて抑え、ロキの手を押さえつけた。「後でだ」テーブルの下で動くロキの手は、披露宴のために集った者たちの視界からは隠されているものの、このままロキに煽られていてはソーは席から立てなくなってしまう。

ロキは悪戯を中断されて、ふん、と鼻を鳴らした。ソーの固くなり始めたものを軽く叩き、喘ぎ声を噛みしめたその様子にニヤリと笑っていた。「わかったよ、兄上」と、彼は簡単に諦めた。「後で。第一、こんなところでこぼされても仕方ない」ソーの耳元で熱い唇を動かしながら言う。「せっかく、私の中でこぼせるのにね――」

「ロキ！」声を抑えたソーは、この瞬間にロキを寝室まで引きずってその身体を貪りたい衝動をも抑えるのに、自制心を総動員せねばならなかった。それは非常に簡単なことだ。ロキの手首を掴み、空いた手でその腰に腕を回して部屋まで連れ戻す。長い一日で疲れているから、披露宴で羽目を外して飲み過ぎたから、と言い訳をして――

しかし、ロキは不公平にも餞別だとばかりに、もう一度そこを握ると、ケラケラと笑い声を上げて兄の手の届く位置から軽やかに身を捻った。「後で、だ」ロキは小悪魔的な笑みを唇に湛えて言った。その唇の動きだけで、続く言葉を告げるが、ソーはそれを難なく読み取っていた。『我慢だ、ソー』

忍耐はソーの得意とするところではなかったので、彼は不満の唸り声を上げるところだったが、その前にコーグが二人に乾杯の音頭を取るよう呼びかけてきた。そのタイミングたるや、偶然とは思えない。二人は中央のテーブルまで移動し、民の健康、生活の再建、そしてアスガルドの栄光ある未来に乾杯し、酒を呷るのだった。

その後も披露宴は問題なく続行した。明日からはまた船の日常に戻る。日々のスケジュールに戻る前に、こうして一日中、弟と友人たちと、そして民衆と共にお祭り騒ぎができるのも、今日までだったので、ソーはこの時間を大切にしたかった。

ロキ自身は民衆の注目を浴びて、その一瞬一秒を呑み込むように堪能していた。人々が彼に頭を下げ、『陛下』と呼びかける度に、満面の笑みを浮かべている。その姿は決して人を見下すようなものではなく、むしろ、彼は赤ん坊にキスをしたり、人々が彼に手を伸ばせば躊躇いなくその手を取っていた。あの日、絶望的な状況でサカールの輸送艦へと民衆を誘導したロキの姿がそこにはあり、民衆は彼を信頼していた。

もっとも、ロキはロキなので、どれほど崇拝や注目の的となっても、ほんの些細な揶揄を口にするのを止められないと、わかっているべきだった。

ソーとロキが二人とも席についており、最後の一杯を飲み干した後、ロキはヘイムダルに向き直り、純真無垢としか形容できない面持ちで言った。「聞いたか？」ロキはワインと同じ色に頬を染め、微妙に呂律の回っていない口調で低く囁いた。「お前は私に従うと誓ったんだ。私に」

ヘイムダルはただ目を瞬かせ、「はい、陛下」とだけ答える。感情の窺い知れないその視線は人を狼狽させるようなものだったが、通常通りの冷静沈着な態度のまま、自分もマグを傾けた。

ソーは優しく弟の肋骨の辺りをつつく。「ローキ」まったくこいつは、といった調子で呼びかけた。

ロキは顔を顰める、というよりは子供のように唇を尖らせ、ヘイムダルが釣れなかったので、別の標的を探し始めた。

彼が完全に酔った足取りで他のテーブルを回り、その場にいたほぼ全員にこれからは彼に従う必要がある旨を告げて回ると――ソーはサカールの者たちは例外として角盃から一口飲む必要はないと告げたのにもかかわらず、よく分からないまま飲んでしまったコーグとミークも含めて――ソーはそろそろお開きだな、と判断していた。ロキのほろ酔い加減が本物かどうかは置いておいて。そして、ロキの頭がかくん、と落ちそうになると、ソーはすかさずその頭が近くの柱に打ちつけられずに、彼の肩に乗るような位置に駆けつけた。それからすぐに思い直し、ロキを腕の中に抱えると、寝室へ運ぶことにした。

「皆の者、今日は俺たちの結婚を祝ってくれて、ありがとう」まだ食堂に残っていた面々に向かって、ソーが声をかけた。「だが、もう夜も遅いし、俺たちはそろそろ引き上げようかと思う」そう言いながら、彼はロキを横抱きに抱え直す。現状、ロキは飲み続けることも、演奏することも不可能な状態なので、彼の言葉の意味は明らかだった。

その場に残っていた者たちの間を残念そうな声が行き交ったが、多くの者が今日という忙しい一日を振り返ってみれば、新王夫妻が引き上げるのも納得がいくとばかり感じているようだった。

近くのテーブルに移動してきていたヴァルキリーが唐突に立ち上がり、酒瓶を掲げた。ソーは何を言われるかわからず、身構えてしまう。純粋な善意で見送られるか、酔った勢いで二人を引き留めるか。「新婚さんはベッドへ早く行きな！」明らかに酩酊状態のヴァルキリーが民衆を前に慎みを見せず、正直に囃し立てるとは予期していなかった。

彼女があまりに大胆に告げていたので、ソーはその場に立ち尽くしてしまった。彼らが今からどこへ向かい、何をしようが、この食堂に集った人々には関係ない、という気持ちが強い。しかし、彼の腕の中では頬を可愛らしく薔薇色に染めたロキが身動ぎし、柔らかで眠たげな笑みを浮かべていた。

「新婚さんのベッド…」ロキは繰り返して呟くと、ソーの首に両腕を回した。少なくとも形ばかりの抗議はしようと、ソーが声を上げる前に、ロキは彼に囁きかけていた。「兄上ぇ、ベッドに連れて行って」

その言葉に、ソーは股間が熱を持ったのを感じた。ロキの頬と同じくらいに顔を赤くしたソーだったが、ロキを運び去るその足取りはしっかりとしている。なにしろ、彼は命じられたのだ。彼の弟、彼の恋人、そして彼の王であるロキに。それに従わないわけにはいかないのだった。


	13. 最大の宝

ロキを抱えたソーは、この日の祝賀で疲れた弟を休ませるため、二人の私室まで直行した。彼をベッドに優しく横たえてから、鎧を脱ぐために背を向ける。

すると驚いたことに、先程までぐったりと泥酔していたはずのロキは飛び起きてマントを手近の椅子に引っ掛けると、ブーツも素早く脱ぎ捨てていた。指をちょいちょいと動かし、ソーをベッドに誘うが、彼が唖然と見つめ返すだけなので顔を顰めてしまった。

「どうした？」ついに口を開いたロキがソーの思案を妨げる。ロキはいつから芝居を打っていたのか、とか、初めからロキは宴会を早めに抜け出し、夫婦の交わりに勤しむつもりでいたのか、とか。彼の呂律は回っているし、先程見せていた酔った素振りは一切見られない。「一晩中そこで突っ立って見ているつもりか？それとも私とベッドに入る？」

ソーは笑うと、どれだけロキとベッドで過ごしたいのかを示すために、急いで鎧を脱ぎ捨てた。ロキの紅く染まった頬や、酒でぼんやりした仕草が実に可憐だったので、それらが偽装であったことを密かに嘆いたのだが。「どうやらこの瞬間を待ち望んでいたのは俺だけではなかったようだな」

「当然だ」嘲笑うように言って、ロキは残る衣服を剥ぎ取った。シーツや毛皮の上に裸体を横たわらせると、その姿は絵に描いたような猥らな誘惑を孕んでいた。「せっかくの、新婚初夜なんだしね」そこで彼はソーを誘うように腕を広げた。

一方で、ソーはそのままロキの上に覆いかぶさり、荒々しく彼を貪ってシーツを駄目にしてやりたかった。だが、新婚初夜なのだ。一気に頂点に駆け上るために結合を速める意図はなかった。これはゆっくりと、甘く、のんびりと始めるべきだ。その後に何が来ようと、その時はその時だった。この考えを念頭に、彼はズボンをベッドの足元に脱ぎ捨てると、ロキの腕の中に滑り込んだ。その素肌の温もりと、かすかに甘い香りのする髪に酔いしれながら。

彼らの口づけはゆっくりと蛇行するように始まる。互いの身体を急がずのんびりとなぞり、探った。眉間に落とされる静かな口づけがひとつ。また、ふっくらとした唇に。ソーのキスがロキの瞼や頬、顎の角に柔らかく触れると、ロキも同様に柔らかな口づけをソーの潰された目の傷痕に送っていた。そしてその額、昨夜ロキが甘噛みした唇にできた小さな傷にも。

ロキの唇がソーの首筋を辿り、その鎖骨に擽るような感触を残すと、ソーは我慢も限界に達し、彼をベッドに押しつけた。その膝を割って腰の間に身体を進めたところで、ロキに内側から肘を突かれた。その勢いでソーの上に転がると、ロキは優勢に立った。

びっくりしたが、それは不慣れな展開ではなかったので、ソーはロキの口づけを返し、その唇に柔らかく小さな、蝶の羽ばたきのようなキスを送った。次にロキを解そうと、唾液で濡らした指先でその腰を辿り、後孔に触れると、ロキは思案げにソーの手を止めた。そのまま彼の手を自分の頬まで持ってくると、それを撫で、抱え込むように添えた。目を瞑り、ソーの手の平に優しく唇を押しつける。

「ロキ？」ソーは心配して囁きかけた。ロキの背中を温めるかのように、空いた手で上下に擦った。何か問題があったのだろうか。ロキはこの夜、体を重ねたくなかったのだろうか。

ロキの唯一の答えは、ソーの身体の上にぴったりと沿うように横たわって、震える息をついたことだけだった。何度も己を落ち着けるように深呼吸を繰り返し、長い沈黙の後、ようやく口を開く。

「私にやらせてくれ」ロキがソーの耳元で静かに囁いた。ソーの耳朶に優しくキスをして、その鼻先を擦りつけるようにした。「今夜は私があなたの中に入りたい、兄上」

『私のものになってほしい』二人とも泥酔していた結婚前夜祝いでロキが口にしていた言葉を、この時になってソーは思いだした。『あらゆる方法で、あらゆる種類の欲望を満たしてほしい』

これも、そのうちの一つの欲望なのだろう、とソーは思った。

実を言うと、彼らはこのことについて話したことがなかった。ロキはいつもソーにリードされることを良しとしていたし、ソーはこれまで何故ロキが一度もこのとこについて訊いてこなかったのか、疑問に思う事しかできなかった。もしかすると、ロキは観察し、待っていたのかもしれない。ソーとの関係が確たるものになり、自分の居場所を確保するまで、一言も言わずに。この事実は、ソーの琴線に触れ、心中に悲しみをもたらした。ロキはこのことで、許可を貰わなければならないと思い込んでいたようなのだ。

あるいは、ソーもこれまでに役割の交代を申し込むこともできたはずだ。そうするべきだった――だが、二人は何世紀もの間、することもできた、すればよかった、という世界に生きてきた。そして、行動を起こすのは、まさに今であるべきだった。この思いを胸に、ソーはロキを引き寄せると、その項に手を添え、その唇にそっと甘いキスをした。

「ああ」ソーは承諾した。この行為に及ぶまでに、あまりに長い時間をかけてしまったことだけを後悔する。相手を受け入れる意思表示として、腰を開くと、弟の細い身体を間に滑り込ませた。「俺を貰ってくれ、ロキ。伴侶としての初の交わりで、お前のものにしてくれ」ロキの首に両腕を回すと、もう一度キスをするために彼を引き寄せる。ロキの唇に舌を触れ、促し、誘う。「俺が誰のものなのか、見せてくれ」

それらの言葉はロキの中の炎を煽ったようで、彼は身を乗り出すと、ソーの口内に舌を押し入れて、熱く欲に満ちた口づけをした。あまりに性急で必死なその口づけに、ソーは言葉を失い、呼吸を奪われた。

ロキが充分にソーの唇に口づけ、貪ると、その顎の下の柔らかい皮膚に強く吸いついた。ソーがその感触に衝動を抑えられずに身震いすると、弱点を見つけたロキは鋭い笑みを浮かべていた。その場所に何度も唇を這わされて、ソーは我慢しきれずに喘ぎ声をもらす。

「ロキっ」ソーはロキの背中に指を食い込ませて、その名をきつく唇に乗せる。「ロキ」

口づけは続き、ソーの首筋に、その鎖骨のでっぱりを越えて胸の間に。そのすべてが熱くて強く、一度にたくさんの場所にキスをされているかのようだった。首を伝う一筋の汗を舐めとるロキの舌の感触が心地よく、このように慕われ、愛されているのだと実感できる快感はとてつもなかった。ロキの指先が彼の肩や腕を宥めるようにさすり、やがて優雅な仕草で片方の乳首を捏ねると口に含んだ。この動作と連動するように片手をソーの股間にやり、そのペニスを撫でると、あまりの快感に壊れてしまうような気がしたソーは、瞬時にロキの手を取って止めていた。

「そ、それじゃあ、持たない」ソーは辛うじて、震える呼吸の合間に言った。「ロキ、頼む――」

ロキは頷くと、その拷問のような愛撫を止めた。そして間もなく、新品の香油の瓶の蓋を開く音がして、アーモンドと蜂蜜の仄かな甘い香りが漂ってきた。

「そんなに大量に必要なのか？」ソーが尋ねる。ロキは香油をたっぷりと自分の指だけでなく性器にまで塗りつけていた。シーツに滴るほどの量に、ソーは思わず顔を顰めてしまう。船の洗濯女たちに首を狙われそうで怖い。彼はすでに何度か精液でついた染みを取り除くのがいかに大変か、ぼやく声をいくつか耳にしていたのだから。

ロキはその声をキスで封じた。「必要だ。あなたに痛い思いをしてほしくない。この…こんな…」

「快感のために？」ソーはぼんやりとロキを見上げ、笑いかけた。これに、ロキは驚いたような表情を浮かべたかと思うと、それは激しい決意に満ちたものに変わった。

「そうだ」ロキは言って、ソーを受け入れの体勢にさせながら、彼に素早く、強いキスをした。「快感だ。あなたに余さずそれを与えるつもりだ」彼の素肌に触れるロキの指先はひんやりとしていて、ソーの背筋がぞわりと快感が駆け降りた。余さず、と約束したロキは、確かにそれを彼に与えていた。

ロキの手がソーの太腿を移動して、膝の裏の辺りまで来ると、大きく開いた。物欲しそうなその格好に、ソーは一瞬恥辱を感じたが、ロキが徹底的に深いキスをしてきたので、徐々にどうでもよくなっていった。口づけに酔いしれている間に尻の割れ目に滑り込んだロキの指先にも気づかない――それが中に入り込み、その場所に触れるまでは。

「あっ」ソーは自分の身体をコントロールできずに、ロキの下で跳ねるように息を呑むと、目を見開いていた。

「イイ？」ソーの耳元で、ロキの含み笑いが温もりを伝えている。また指を鉤爪のような形にして、同じ場所を刺激されると生まれる快感の波に、ソーは思わず小さな喘ぎ声をもらしていた。

「い、イイ」ソーはまたも息を呑み、ロキの指の動きに合わせてその呼吸は熱く震え続けた。その指が引き抜かれて、二本になって再び入り込んできたときには、歯を食いしばることでもっと深い、大きな声を我慢しなければならなかった。そして、ロキの指が三本にもなると、ソーは呻きながらロキの太腿に腰を押しつけるように揺らし始めていた。「頼む、ロキ、もう充分だ――」

ロキは優しく指を引き抜くと、わずかに口角を下げていた。ソーをひっくり返そうと、その膝と腰を促すように触れる。「うつ伏せになったほうがいい」ロキが助言すように言った。「そのほうがあなたにとって楽だ」

ソーは首を振り、ロキの試みに対抗した。「楽なものが欲しいんじゃない」愛を交わす間、彼はロキの目を見つめていたかった。ソーの中に入る時の快感が宿されるその双眸を。彼の中で達するときに浮かぶその表情を堪能し、奥深くまで種をこぼすその姿を記憶に焼きつけておきたかった。

それに対し、ロキの双眸を何かが駆け抜けたが、それも一瞬でささやかなものだった。「あなたの望むように」と、頷く。

もう一度ソーの膝を押し開くと、ソーも自ら相手を歓迎するように脚を開き、ロキはその間にぴったりとはまった。彼のペニスはソーの太腿に熱く押し当てられており、目前に迫る快感の序章となっていた。すると、彼はソーの中に押し込み始め、彼の後孔を押し開き、満たしていった。

その動きに、ソーは自分でもこれまで聞いたこともない、耐えるような声を上げていた。自分がそんな声を出せるなど思いもしなかった。その声にロキが動きを止めると、ソーは首を振った。相手の背中に手を添え、ただ黙って先に進むよう促す。

ロキはその通りにして、二人の素肌が触れ合うまで腰を押し進めた。最後まで入り込むと、ソーの唇に、瞼に、その額に柔らかく小さなキスを送る。両手の指を絡め合い、繋がれた手に一つずつ、羽毛のように軽やかで、耐えられないほどに甘い口づけをした。

ソーもこれらのキスと同様のものを相手に与え、優しい好意を味わいたかったが、それを返すのに適した体勢を求めて身動ぎしても、そんなものはないことを思い知るだけだった。そのことに、ソーは思わず悩ましい声をもらしてしまい、それが彼は恥ずかしかった。それを聞く者がロキ以外にいないことだけが救いだった。

「ソー」ロキが言って、ソーの腰を両手で押さえつけた。「動くな」両手でソーの太腿から腰、その肩へと、円を描くような仕草で宥めるように撫でつけた。「いいから、息をするんだ」

しばらくの間、彼はそうしてソーの肩を撫でていた。それから彼の顔を。ソーの唇や頬、その眉間に小さく、安心させるようなキスを送る。「綺麗だ」ロキはソーの短い髪に指を通しながら、励ますように囁きかけた。「素敵だ」キスや褒め言葉を贈る度に、ソーの緊張に固くなった筋肉の筋が和らぎ、徐々に落ち着いていった。そして、ロキがソーを充分に口づけ、充分に褒め称えたあと、ソーが行為を再開できると思い始めると、彼はロキの腰を軽く叩いてその旨を知らせた。その背筋に軽く指先を擦りつける。

許可を得たことにロキが頷くと、小刻みに腰を揺らすように突き上げ、その度に痛みと快感が入り混じった衝撃が彼を襲った。しかし、快感よりも痛みの方が強いと――まだこれには早すぎたのかもしれない――ソーは直ちにロキの肩に掴みかかっていた。

「待て、ロキ」ソーが囁く「待ってくれ」ロキの忍耐や、彼がどれほど優しくしてくれたにも関わらず、ソーの奥にまで届くそれはまだ痛みを伴った。できれば、もう少しこの感覚に慣れる必要があった。「これまで…」ソーはできるだけ軽い口調で言った。「これまで、本当はこんな風に俺を刺したいと思っていたのか？」

ロキは眉をしかめ、かわいらしく困惑しきった面持ちでいたが、ソーの言葉の意味を唐突に理解すると、ソーの肩口に顔を伏せた。それから笑い声に聞こえる音が溢れてきた。「つまり」ロキの唇がソーの肩に触れたまま笑みの形になった。「私の変化が見破られた時に、あなたを短剣やナイフで刺した代わりに、ということか？いや、見破られることはほとんどなかったが」

ふーむ、とソーは同意の念を口ずさんだ。ソーがロキの変化を見破れなかったのではなく、見破ったうえで少しでも弟を近くに引き寄せようと、どんな姿をしていても腕の中に抱きしめていただけだということは、知らせない方がいいようだ。

「それとも」ロキは囁くほどの声で続けた。「あなたが私たちのそれを上回る狂気を食い止めるため、共闘しようと持ち掛けてくる度に？」

それらの記憶に、ソーは本能的に身震いしていた。あの時、チタウリによるニューヨーク襲撃の最中、ロキが彼を刺した記憶に。それから、芝居だったとはいえ、マレキスと対峙した際に刺された記憶も。どちらの時も、ロキの刃は深く刺しこまれなかったし、彼はそれを刺したまま捻ったりして更なる痛みを与えようともしなかった。また、どちらの時も、ソーを心底痛めつけたのはロキの目に浮かんだ傷心、悪意と怒りの入り混じった複雑な色合いのほうだった。

ロキは両腕をソーの肩の下に差し入れ、背中に優しく手を置いた。彼の震えを宥めるように抱きしめて、ソーの首筋に唇を触れた。「そうかもしれないな」ロキは長い沈黙の後、静かで思案気な声で呟いた。「母上がいつも言っていたように、私は周りのことに関してはすこぶる察しが良い――自分自身のことに関して以外は」

ロキのその才能もフリッガから来たものだった。彼らの母親は誰にも何も言われずとも様々なことを知っていたし、視えていたのだ。ソーの心もいつも見透かされていた。もっとも、彼の感情がいつも顔に描かれていたからだと、まるで心にあるものを明け透けに身に着けているようだと、彼女は笑って言ったが。

あるいは、ロキがビフレストから落ちた後にも、彼女は彼が心に宿らせていた人物を籠手にまで描くことを見抜いていたのかもしれない。スヴァルトヘイムでの弟の死を目撃し、彼を本当に失ってしまったと思った時も、彼はロキの大切な黒髪を一房、自分の金髪に編み込みもした。まるで、彼の身体のすべてがロキのよって形作られ、彫刻家が最高傑作を生み出すかのように丁寧に作り上げられていたかのようだった。

こうして別の意味でロキに貫かれる日が来たのも、当然のことなのかもしれない。そんな考えが脳裏をよぎると、ソーもロキの首筋に顔を埋めて笑うのだった。

「何がそんなに面白いんだ？」ロキはソーと視線を合わせるために顔を上げて、尋ねた。

「何も」ソーは微笑み、口づけをしようと身を乗り出し、そのせいで中にいるロキの位置が変わったので、息を呑んでいた。「ただ、こういう風に刺される方が余程いいなと思っただけだ」

ロキの唇に浮かんだ小さな、躊躇いがちな微笑みに、ソーは満足していた。「今度のためにも、覚えておくよ」優しく言って、ロキは緩やかに腰を動かした。「あ――やりすぎたか？」

「い、いや」ソーは喘ぎ声を押し殺しながら、固い声音で言った。彼を痛めつけているのだと、ロキに思われるわけにはいかない。「いや、ちょうど――ちょうどいい」今度のためにも、とソーはロキの言葉を反芻した。慣れない行為に、なかなか快感を拾えずにいる彼に嫌気が差し、ロキをこの行為から追い払うようなことにならなくて良かったと、安心する。また試す機会が来ることに、彼は励まされる思いだった。

また、ソーが望む時にロキが動きを止めて様子を窺ったり、自分の快楽よりもソーの快楽を追いかけようとするその様子を、ソーはありがたく思った。ロキがこれほど思いやりを見せるとは思っていなかったのだ。

ロキは底なしの我慢強さを発揮して、ソーがロキの長さに慣れるまで、緩やかでのんびりとした動作を続けていた。そして、ようやく準備が整ったと首肯したソーを見ると、ロキは先端近くまで腰を引き、また押し込んできた。その途中で先ほども感じたしこりを擦っていく。

「そこだ」ソーが息を呑む。これまでロキに嬌声を上げさせてきたとき、ソーが狙いを定めていた場所はこれに違いなかった。「ロキ、そこだっ」シーツに爪を立てながら、先程駆け抜けた快感を追い求め、腰の角度を調節する。ロキがもう一度その場所を掠めると、ソーは震える吐息をもらしていた。「そこだ、頼む、もっと――」

だが、苛立たしいことに、ロキはそこで一旦動きを止めた。ソーの腰を持ち上げ、その下に枕を押し込んでくる。ちょうど良い角度に体勢を直すと、次にロキが押し込んできた時には、そのしこりを直接突いてきた。ひと突きごとにソーの身体を鮮やかな快感が眩しいくらいの閃光のように駆け抜けた。

「ロキ！」ソーが息も絶え絶えに呼ぶ。「ロキ、ロキ、ロキ！」まるで、弟の名前以外の言葉を失ったかのように、彼は喘ぐように呼びかけ続けた。支えを求めてベッドに掛けられた毛皮の毛布に爪を立てていたが、ロキに掴みかかったほうが良いと結論する。ロキの尻に食い込むほど爪を立て、もっと深くと彼を引き寄せた。

ロキはその感触に鋭く息を呑んだ。彼の背中から腰に掛けてソーは爪で引っ掻かいた。その催促は決して優しいものではなかった。しかし、ロキはそれに完璧に応えた。その突きが徐々に深く強引なものになり、やがて荒々しく突き動かされるたびに、ソーは悲鳴を上げていた。支えを求めてロキの肩に掴まり、膝でロキの腰を強く挟み込み、ソーの喘ぎ声はだんだんと浅く、掠れはじめ、そのうち呼吸ができず、考えることもできなくなっていく。彼の中でロキが熱く膨らみ、ロキの舌が彼の舌に熱く絡まっていた。

彼の頬のあまりに濃い色合いに染まり、その呼吸もあまりに浅くなったためか、ソーが充分な息を吸えずに必死に胸を上下させ始めると、ロキは腰の動きを緩め、少し身を引いた。燃えるような情熱を持っていた彼の口づけも軽く、甘いものに変化していく。「息をしろ、ソー」彼の首に鼻先を擦りつけながら、彼は言った。「息を」

ソーに少し間を与えるために、ロキは小さなキスを繰り返したが、愛撫する手を止めようとはしなかった。手の平でソーの額を優しく撫でて、その髪に指を通す。頬骨をなぞるように指先で辿り、項に温かく手を添える。やがて、ソーの呼吸が落ち着き始め、それでも震え、喘ぐようなキスをロキの唇に送ると、ロキは優しく、甘やかすような微笑みを浮かべていた。

「私に跨りたいか？」ロキが尋ねる。

まだ息が上がっており、ろくに言葉を発することができずにいるソーは、唸るような声を上げていた。ロキの提案は彼が動かなければならなくなることを意味していたし、ソーは今の体勢が好きだった。ロキがソーの身体を動かして好きな体勢にするならば話は別だったが。彼の発した声を否定のものと捉えたか、ロキは笑った。柔らかく、軽快な音色を、ソーは瓶に閉じ込めてしまいたかった。そうすれば、一生その音を聞くことができるだろうに。

「いつもベッドでごろごろしているのは私ばかりとは言わせないよ」ロキは言って、ソーの身体をあっちに引っ張ったり、こっちに引き寄せたりして、体勢を変え始めた。その動作の一つひとつが慎重で優しく――と、ソーは快感のせいでぼんやりとした頭で認識していた――彼が痛くないように気を配っていた。背後からソーの身体に覆いかぶさり、その背中にぴったりと胸を合わせる。ソーの片脚を彼の脚で支えると、ソーのペニスに手が届くだけの場所を作り、手慣れた仕草でそれを扱きはじめた。「これでいい？」と、彼は体勢の変化について尋ねた。

ん、とソーは頷くと、頭を後ろに傾けて、ロキの唇をキスで捉えた。それからまたロキが中に入り込んで精力的に動き始めると、腰を突く度に強くなる快感に、ソーはロキの口内に喘ぎ声を注ぎ込んだ。すると、ロキは彼の耳や項にキスを繰り返し、ソーは彼を支えるロキの手に縋るほかなくなった。腰の動きとタイミングを合わせて性器を扱かれ、息をつく間もないソーは与えられる快感を返そうと試みる、不器用なキスの合間になんとか小さな呼吸を繰り返していた。

「もっと！」もはや口から飛び出る喘ぎ声を気にすることもやめ、ソーは物欲しそうに掠れた声で言った。喘ぎ声の頂点で声が掻き消え、息を呑むように唸る。「もっとだ、ロキ、もっと――」

ロキはその催促だけでなく、ソーが求めるすべてのことに応じた。ソーの脚を後ろにまっすぐ引っ張ると、ロキはさらに奥深くに潜り込み、この新しい体勢が生み出す、脳天を突き抜けるような快感に、ソーは言葉を失い、呼吸すら忘れ――どこか原始的な唸り声を低く長引かせた。胸部に回されたロキの腕に掴みかかり、ロキに主導権を渡したまま、できる限り彼を近く引き寄せた。

しかし、突き上げられるたびにソーは限界に近付いており、ロキが達する瞬間の顔を見たいという欲求に駆られた。彼が解放を得た瞬間の驚きと感嘆の表情を。喉の奥で鳴き声のような音を出したソーは、性急な仕草でロキの腰を掴もうとしたが、何度も手を滑らせる。「ロキ」ソーが呼びかける。「お前の――お前の顔が見たいっ」次の快感の波に言葉を奪われる前に、それだけは伝えることができた。その要望をロキは聞き入れたのだろう。すぐにソーの脚を下ろすと、身を引いて彼を仰向けに横たえ、また上から覆いかぶさった。

「これはどうしたことだ？」ロキは面白がって言った。ソーは身動きできれば、うまく呼吸さえできれば、上体を起こしてその得意げな笑みを浮かべる唇をキスで黙らせてやりたかった。「背後からされるのが安心できないほど、私は信用がないのか？」

まただった。笑声のすぐ裏側に潜む、古傷の脈動。少しでも傷つけば、ロキは直ちに棘のある言葉で反撃しようとした。たとえ、長年自分を守る壁のように育んだ茨によって、その痛みを軽減させるようになったとはいえ。

はじめ、ロキがソーにうつ伏せになったほうが楽だと告げた言葉を思い出すが、もう遅い。ソーは楽な方法などいらないと突っぱねたのだ。ロキは唇を固く引き結び、問い質すようなことはせずにソーの要望を聞き入れていた。しかし、その頃にはもう手遅れだったのだ。目に見えないナイフでロキを刺していたソーは、たった今ロキの顔を見たいと告げたことで、傷口に差し込まれたままのナイフを捻ったのだ。二人の間に生じた誤解を拡大させて。

この痛みを消し去るには一つの方法しかない。ソーは胸中を探り、真心からの言葉を選んだ。「俺は」ソーは荒げた呼吸の合間に言った。「俺はただ、お前がイク時の顔が見たいだけだ。お前がっ――」ロキが特別深くまで突き入れてきたので、ソーは素直に喘ぎ声をもらしていた。「お前が俺と同時に達する時に上げる声を聞きたい。俺は」ソーはロキの項に手を添え、彼が目を逸らせないように、表情を隠すことができないようにして言った。「俺を限界まで連れていってくれるのが誰なのか、この目に焼きつけておきたいんだ」

ロキの双眸が驚愕に彩られ、彼の言葉がその琴線に触れたことを教えてくれた。そして、その瞬間、今以上の快感を感じることはできない、そう、できないはずなのに――感じるのだ。ロキの指がソーのペニスに絡み、親指がそのくびれを捏ねる間も、彼はこれまで以上に強く、深く腰を突き動かし、ソーは大きく喘ぐだけの息も吸えなくなった。

「ああっ、ソー」ロキはゴクリと喉を鳴らして言った。大きな感情が彼を呑み込もうとしているのが、上下に動く喉仏に表れていた。「ソーっ！」

「ロキっ」ソーは快感に打ち震えながら吐息をもらす。解放はすぐそこまで迫っていた。あと少しで決壊するが、あと一息足りないといったところで、ソーは懇願した。「弟よ、頼むっ」――ロキの親指がペニスの先端に強く押し込まれたせいなのか、それともあの場所にロキが狙いを定めて的確に突き上げたためか、わからなかったが、唐突に、堰き止められていたダムが決壊し、荒れ狂って壁を打ち破る水流のように快感が何度も何度も押し寄せ、それが来るたびに強く、高く押しやられた。その波に身を任せるソーの動きに合わせて、ロキはペニスを何度も撫で上げた。

「ロキ！」ソーはロキのペニスを身の裡に穿たれたまま、その両肩に掴まり、全身で震えていた。腰の方と同じように、ロキの舌を喉奥まで感じたくて、口づけを求めてわずかに上体を起こす。その口から漏れ続ける喘ぎ声を貪りつくすようにロキが喰らいついたことに、喜びを覚えた。ロキはその声をまるで自分だけのものだと言うように、呑み込む。そして、それは正しいのだった。弟の腹に自分が放った白濁が飛び散り、濡れそぼっていることに感動すら覚える。彼をこんなふうにしたのは、快感の高みまで追いやったのは、ロキなのだと改めて実感した。

世界が誕生した時は、きっとこんな感じだったのだろうなと、目の奥でチカチカと光る星が消えゆく間も、ソーはぼんやりと考えた。ソーの解放が来たのと同じように、ロキの頂点もすぐそこまで迫っているようだった。腰の激しい突き上げが一度、二度と続くと、ソーの唇に触れていたロキの口から甘い呼吸が痞える音がした。

「ソーっ」ロキはきつく眉間にしわを寄せて息を弾ませた。「ソー、私――」

「中に」ソーは言って、ロキの背中で足首を絡ませて、彼が出ていくのを阻止した。「ロキ、頼む、俺の中でイってくれ」ロキに印をつけてほしかった。ソーが彼の、彼だけのものなのだと疑う余地のないほどに、深く所有の印を残していってほしかった。

ロキに答える時間はなかった。ソーの名を唇に乗せる時間も、その名を声に出して叫ぶ間も。ただ、身体を痙攣させてソーの口許で息を呑むと、全身を緊張させて精を放った。先程ロキがしたように、励ましのキスや愛撫でそれを助ける。その結果か、ロキの放った精の熱は奥深くまで入り込み、彼の性器がピクピクと跳ねるのを体内で感じ取ることができた。そして、体の奥にある濡れた感覚は、ロキが残した所有の印で間違いなかった。

しばらくの間、どちらも言葉を発することはできず、ただ震える息を、確かめ合うようなキスのためだけに使った。小さな、安心するような頬ずりや鼻先の擦り合いをして、激しい快感の波が去った後の余韻に浸っていた。

ソーよりも長く身震いを止められないでいるロキの背中を、彼は両手で優しく撫でる。激しく動いた後の筋肉をほぐすように、マッサージをしてやる。やがて二人の呼吸が緩やかになり、ロキがゆっくりと、慎重に体を引きはじめると、直ちにソーは脚を使って彼をその場に押さえつけた。ロキの頬を包み込むように両手を添えて、柔らかで甘いキスをするために彼を引き寄せた。

「行くな」ソーが囁く。それは二人がこの船に乗って初めて体を重ねた夜、ロキが彼に伝えた言葉だった。あの時、ロキが何を思って、何を感じてソーに中から出ていくなと告げたのか。今になって、ソーはその気持ちが痛いほど良く理解できた。体の奥深くで繋がっているというこの感覚は、なにものにも代えがたい。「頼む、ロキ」その喉元の柔らかさに鼻先を埋める。そのまま顎の角にキスをして、それから相手の唇に移動した。ロキが去って行かないよう、キスを繰り返して留めようとする。「お願いだ」

ロキは聞き入れ、その場から動かなかった。ただ両腕をその肩の下から差し入れて、ソーの背骨のところで指先を合わせた。そして、彼の呼吸がさらに緩やかになり、ソーの首筋に規則正しいリズムを吹きかけるようになると、ソーはロキの髪に指を通し、優しく梳き始めた。二人の呼吸が合わさるシンプルな喜びに酔いしれる。ソーの震える息を吸うとき、ロキが静かに息を吐き、交互に呼吸を繰り返す。

夜の静寂の中、二人はこうして呼吸が完全に整うまで動かなかった。時折ロキが鼻をすするように息をしたり、ソーが柔らかく笑ったりしながら、彼らの呼吸は心臓の鼓動と同様に、同じリズムを刻むようになった。そして、弾けるような快感で考えることすら難しくなっていたソーの思考が正常に戻り、いつもの自分に戻ったと感じた時、ソーはロキの首筋にキスをした。それからその耳朶に。ロキのなめらかな背中を撫で、骨のでっぱりや窪みの一つひとつを堪能しながら、相手に安らぎを送り込もうとした。

「愛してる」ロキが囁くように言った。二人の間に降りた沈黙に耐えられなくなったのかもしれない。少し顔を上げてソーの目を覗き込むと、その翠の瞳は不思議と明るく感じられた。「いつだって愛していた。同じくらい、あなたを憎んでいた頃もあったけれど」そう言って唇を引き結ぶと、彼はサッと顔を背けた。愛していなかったことがあるという事実を教えるつもりはなかったとばかりに。

「疑ったことはない」ソーは囁いて、ロキの頬に手を添えると、また目が合うように顔を引き寄せた。身を乗り出し、引き結ばれたその唇に口づけを送る。ロキはそれを受け入れ、それからもう一つ、また一つと何度も甘く、優しい、名残惜しそうなキスを繰り返した。「俺たちが敵対していた時でもだ」ソーは喉の痞えを飲みこむように言った。

実際には、敵として対峙する度に、胸中に疑惑が入り込んではいた。何度も何度も、ロキによって傷つけられるたびに、その冷たいナイフを捻るように彼の心を抉った。それでも、いつも彼の心には希望も流れていた。ロキの心のどこかに、まだ愛情が残っているのだと信じて。

ソーの告白はロキが感情を、感傷を抑え込むように築き上げた壁を打ち砕くようだった。突然、彼はソーの喉や顎の柔らかいところ、耳などに数え切れないほどのキスを落としながら、秘密の想いを優しく囁きかけてきたのだ。

「あなたを何よりも愛してる」ロキは言う。「九つの世界すべての宝を合わせても、あなたには敵わない」その宝を挙げる毎に、小さく温かい、甘いキスを落とす。「ニダヴェリアの深淵で造られた、どれほど名高い武器よりも。春日の麗らかな朝に、素足で感じるアルフヘイムの草露よりも。ヴァナヘイムの海で泳ぐときに背中に感じる真夏の太陽よりも。そして、秋のミッドガルドを彩る紅葉よりも」一旦言葉を切り、残る二つの世界に思いを馳せる。「ムスペルヘイムに流れる炎の水によって造られた至高の宝石と霜に縁取られたヨトゥンヘイムの滝よりも」

「九つの世界すべて」ソーは感動のあまり、喉に息を詰まらせて囁いた。かつて、彼はロキを責めたことがあった。感傷を嫌う冷血漢だと。だが、これはどうしたことか。彼は実は驚くべき感傷の持ち主で、その対象は――ソーなのだ。

これにより、彼はロキの愛が無償であり、全てを包み込み、永遠と続く、絶対的なものだと思い知った。そして、この瞬間、ソーはロキのもう一つの真実を垣間見ることができた気がした。彼が「宝」と形容したものは全て、ささやかでシンプルなものであることを。

それはひとつの原理を表していた。ロキにとって、ソーの存在こそが最大の宝なのだと。

「お前の本はどうなんだ？」ソーはニヤリと笑って、鏡台の上に積み上げられた大事な本の数々を顎で示した。「それと、お前が本を読むために作った場所は？俺への愛はそれらに対するものよりも上か？」

彼が指し示した部屋の隅には、ロキがもっとも大事にしている本と毛布や枕、綿毛の柔らかさが心地良い寝具まで敷いてあった。ロキが読書に夢中でベッドに入らない夜は、毛布を持って行き、ソーは彼の背後に滑り込むと、全身で包むように彼を抱え込むのだった。ロキの腰に腕を回し、両側に脚を投げ出し、弟の読書を邪魔しないようにその肩に頭を乗せて眠りについて。

ロキはこれを深く考慮するそぶりを見せた。「そうだな」彼は軽快な口調で言った。「あなたがいなければ、少し居心地が悪くなってしまうな」

「お前の愛は随分と気まぐれだな」と、ソーはからかう。「俺のことを武器や草木、夏の海や硫黄の中の宝石より少し上にランク入りしてはくれたが――本より下だったとは。お前の読書スペースよりも」

ロキは優先順位がどうとか呟きながら、眠たげにソーの温もりに身を寄せた。

「それじゃあ…」ソーは言いかけて、考え込んだ。くるりと巻かれたロキの髪の宵闇の一房を指で弄る。「じゃあ、命そのものは？」彼の体にぴったりと寄り添ったロキが緊張したように硬直したが、ソーは構わず続けた。「俺を自分の命よりも愛しているか？」

わかっている。これは追及してはならないだろう。ソーがプロポーズした時、つい口に出してしまった一言以外、ロキは初めて言葉にして彼への愛を語ったばかりなのだ。しかし、たとえ彼が嘘をついているのだとしても、ロキから直接愛の告白を受けことは、ソーに安心感を与えてくれた。

「それは卑怯だ」と、ロキは怒った素振りを見せてソーの肩に指を突き付けた。「私は自分の命を大事にしている。あなたの命の価値はそれよりも下にある」彼はつんとした態度で言葉を終えた。

ふむ、と微笑んだソーは少しも怖気づくことなく、如何にロキの『下』にいるかを思い知らせるべく腰を動かした。弟が驚いて笑声を上げると、ソーは喜んだ。

「わかった」ロキは渋々と認めた。何度も笑みを押し殺そうとしては失敗して、ついに彼は優しくソーの唇に甘い、真摯な口づけをしたので、ソーは胸が切なくなった。ロキは嘘などついていない。これは紛れもない、本当の愛の告白なのだ。ロキは唇を触れあったまま囁きかけた。「私の命そのものよりも」

「よかった」ソーは言って、二人の間の繋がりが外れないよう気をつけながら、ロキの体をシーツに転がした。横向きになって、眠りの体勢に入る。「俺もお前と同じだ」

これに、ロキの双眸を驚きが駆け抜けたが、それはソーの心を躍らせた。ソーの愛情がどれほど深いものなのか、ロキは知っておくべきだ。だが、同時に今回の告白は、ロキの真心からのものであり、その瞬間を横取りするようなまねはしたくなかった。

二人は柔らかな毛皮とシーツからなる巣の中で、互いに絡まり合った体勢で眠った。彼の弟、彼の伴侶、そして彼の命そのものを隣にして、ソーは全てがあるべきところにある、という安心感を胸に、安らかな眠りについたのだった。

～～～～

翌朝、ソーの意識が浮上したのは、彼の素肌を羽毛のように軽やかに辿る指先を感じたためだった。

宇宙の深淵にあっては、光も届かず暗闇ばかりが広がっており、ロキが召喚してあった魔術の灯りも随分前に消えていた。しかし、ステイツマンがまた別の惑星を通り過ぎる際に、その向こう側から覗く燃える星の光がまるで夜明けのように寝室の中を照らす。ソーはこの星系の名前を思い出せずにいたが、この時彼の関心はすべて、同じベッドで横になるロキの温かく、満足気な存在に注がれていた。

そして、彼は確かに満足しているのだろう。なぜなら、ロキはひどく柔らかな仕草で彼の眉間を指でなぞっており、彼が太陽に照らされたコーンシルク・ブロンドと称するソーの睫毛を掠めていたのだから。その後、ロキは彼の目の傷痕にキスを落とすのだった。

ソーも同じようにしてロキに触れたかったが、その衝動を我慢して狸寝入りを続けた。ロキは常々、忍耐は美徳なりと言っていたので、ソーは微動だにせず、ロキの指先が次はどこへ向かうのか、黙って待っていた。

ロキの指先はソーの鼻梁へと移り、その鼻先まで辿ると、クスクスと小さく笑う声がした。ソーは思わずそれにつられて笑みを浮かべそうになったが、全神経を総動員してその衝動を抑えた。起きてしまっては、この遊戯が終わってしまう。次に、その指先はソーの唇の隆起へと移動し、そのまま顎とそれを覆うザラザラとした髭まで辿りついた。その後は、ソーの顔を辿ることに飽きたのか、ロキはただ彼の眠る姿を見つめ、その髪に何度も指を通すのだった。その仕草もやはりとても優しく柔らかい、まるでこれが現実だと信じていないかのような慎重なものだった。ソーを起こさないよう、呼吸すらも静かにしていた。

ロキが大切そうに指を通している髪は伸ばしており、あと少しもすればまた編み込むことができるようになるだろう。その日がソーは待ち遠しい。またロキの髪を一房分けてもらい、編みこもうと考えている。そうすれば、弟と離れてどこかへ行かなくてはならなくても、常に彼を身近に感じていられる。

ほどなく、ロキの髪に指を通す衝動が押さえきれなくなり、ソーはうっすらと目を開き、この遊戯は終わりを迎えた。ロキの可愛らしい寝癖だらけの髪と仄かに頬を色づかせた姿を堪能する間もなく、彼はソーの目が覚めたことに思い至ると、目を見開き急激に手を引っ込めていた。あたかも、咎められるような何かをしていたかのように。

ソーはその手首をサッと掴み、その過ちを犯したとされている手の甲に口づけした。それから愛でるようなキスを指の関節にも送り、彼を引き寄せてその唇にキスをした。

「おはよう」ロキはソーの口づけによって紅く膨らんだ唇を開いて言った。「その…良い朝だろうか？」その声はあまりに小さく、あまりに脆く、その眼差しも恥入るように下を向いている。昨夜の行為のいったい何が彼にこれほどまでの羞恥を感じさせたのかわからず、ソーは考えを巡らせた。やがて、ロキを慎重にさせているのは羞恥ではなく、心配なのだと思い至る。昨夜の行為に対し、ソーが後悔、あるいは嫌悪を抱いているのではないかという。

確かに、ソーは全身に痛みを感じている。背中から腰に掛けて、その膝や足の指にまで怠いような、奇妙に心地良い鈍痛が脈打っていたが、彼が後悔を感じているとすれば、それはこれまでこうした形で抱き合ってこなかったことに対してだけだった。彼は下を向いたロキの顎をつまみ、顔を上げさせると目線を捉えた。空いた手で先程ロキがやっていたように、その髪に指を通した。

「ロキ」ソーは優しく言った。「目覚めた時に隣にお前がいるというだけで、どんな朝も良い朝になる。その後の一日がどんなものであったとしても」それから悪戯っぽく眉を上下させながら、加える。「その夜がどんなものであったとしても、な」

はっ、とロキは息を呑む。そのシンプルな事実に言葉を失ったように。それから、彼は微笑んだ。その笑みはまるで蜂蜜が溶けるように、太陽の光が射すようにゆっくりと広がり、彼の本質が影であるという自己評価を否定するようなものだった。「それは良かった」彼は呟く。ソーの腰に両腕を回し、その好意を、愛情を受け入れ、歓迎し、欲した。「これでいい」


	14. 当然の休暇

結婚式の後、ソーとロキは艦船管理の仕事をヘイムダルとヴァルキリーに、そして技術的な仕事をコーグやミーク、ブルースに任せ、数日間の休暇期間を設けた。どうしても延期することのできなかった審議会への出席以外は、まさにその休暇を堪能することに成功するのだった。

その審議会だって悪いことばかりではなかった、とソーは思う。審議会の会場に入る直前に、その前夜の行為の名残でまだ痛むソーの尻をロキが叩いた。これに不名誉な声を上げたソーを、彼はからかい、大胆にも笑い声を噛み殺していたのだが、相手が誘うつもりでそうしたのか判断がつかず、ソーは自分から誘惑してみることにした。ロキの股間に自分の尻を押しつけ、声音を落として『欲しいなら、お前から来い』とだけ告げると、ニンマリと笑みを浮かべて会議室に入った。審議会の最中、ロキは情欲と苛立ちが混ざりあったもどかしさを抱える羽目になったのだった。

その直後、ロキはすぐに反撃に出た。二人の部屋に戻るなり、我慢ならないかのようにソーを押し倒し、激しく身体を重ねた。あまりに徹底的な行為だったので、その日の夕飯をロキは部屋まで運ばなければならなくなった。なにしろ、足腰の立たなくなったソーは食堂どころか、正面のドアまでの数歩でさえ、歩くことができなかったのだから。

その審議会ひとつ以外は、艦船の人々は二人を放っておいた。ハネムーンを持てないことにより、二人が獲得した休暇期間なのであった。もっとも、二人はミッドガルドに民を落ち着けた後、本物のハネムーン旅行に出掛けようと約束していた。今はその代わりに得た短い休暇をこの船でできることに集中させる。つまり、飲み食いと――

「なんて強欲なんだ」ロキの声に、思いに耽っていたソーは現実に呼び戻された。ロキの賢しらな指がソーの性器を掴み、扱いている。それからその竿の先端から根本まで、ビロードのような滑らかな舌で辿って快感を与えた。

このような行為に耽るのは、この日だけでも四回目であった。その日の朝、ソーはロキを揺り起して行為に及んだ。それは穏やかで優しく、眠たげなキスに彩られ、ソーがロキの中に自身を深く埋め込むことで、二人の間にある繋がりを改めて実感するものだった。そうして親密さを共有し、それすらも快感となった。その後急いで昼食を済ますと、今度はロキがソーを背後から突き上げ、それは熱く、激しいものとなった。突き上げる度にベッドのヘッドボードが壁に当たって音を立てたので、いつしか壁の向こうから深酒の酔いを醒まそうと昼寝を試みていたヴァルキリーが苛立ちも露わに『いい加減にして！』と叫ぶ声と壁を叩く音が共鳴するほどになった。魔法の障壁を召喚したロキは、二人の奏でる旋律が外に漏れ出ないようにした。直後にはロキが深く貫いてきたため、ソーが達して大きく喘いでいたので、ぎりぎり間に合ったようだ。その後、ソーは腹の下でシーツに精液を染み込ませ、しばらくの間身震いしながら呼吸を整えるのだった。

三度目の時は、もう少し静かな行為になった。互いの首筋に鼻先を埋めてキスを送っては気怠げに性器を擦り合わせ、そのまま互いの唇を掠め合わせながら同時に果てるまで続けた。その時の喘ぎ声はソーが始めて、ロキが深めて舌を熱く、甘く絡め合わせたキスによって遮られた。

「お前と同じくな」ソーはロキからは見えなくとも、穏やかに笑んだ。何日もこうして好きなだけ飲み食いして、愛の行為に耽ることが許されるのは至上の喜びだと感じていた。

頭上にあるロキの腿を掴んで、さらに脚を大きく開かせると、頭を後ろに傾けてロキのペニスに舌を押しつけた。その感触にロキが息を呑む反応を返したのが楽しく、ソーはその先端に現れた真珠のような先走りを舐めとり、その甘塩っぱい味を堪能した。それから深く全体を口に含んだ。低く喉を鳴らせば、ロキの腰が跳ね上がり、その喉から搾り出されるような嬌声が漏れ出た。

「ソーっ」ロキは自分がやっていたことも忘れて息を呑んだ。ソーの腰を掴む手に力を込め、掴まり続けることしかできないかのように硬直していた。どちらを先にイかせることができるか、競い合っている最中だった。つい先ほどまでは、ロキが明確な勝者であった。ソーのペニスを舐め、口に含んでは吸い、その間も根元を掴んでさらなる刺激と快感を与えていたのだが、今や立場は逆転していた。「それ――あっ」

ソーは相手を休ませることなく、何度も呼吸を弾ませては、小さく喘ぎだすまで続けた。ロキが快感に身を任せはじめると、ようやくロキの性器から口を放し、そのまま尻の割れ目を舐めて辿り、舌をその露わになった桃色の蕾に押し込ませた。その瞬間、ロキの喉を突いて出た嬌声はとても高く可愛らしいもので、ソーは何故もっと早くこうしなかったのか自問していた。ロキの尻たぶの間に顔を埋め、指を使って孔を大きく開き、舌を窄めて中に押し込めば、ロキも降参するだろう。

舌を巧みに使って浅い突きを繰り返す頃になって、いきなり回復したロキはソーのペニスを口に含み、その先端に舌を絡ませた。だが、先程も与えられていた快感では、ソーが負けることはない――

と思えば、ロキは唾液で濡らした二本の指をソーの後孔に押しつけ、徐々に中に入ってきた。腹側のしこりを見つけると、一度、二度、三度と押し上げる。すると、ソーの腰は勝手に跳ねあがってしまう。

「やめろ！」ソーは声を上げながらも、跳ねる腰のせいでその猛りはまっすぐロキの待ち構えた口内に突き上げられていた。ロキの腰をがっしりと掴み、なんとか留めようとする。「ロキ、止まってくれっ」

「降参か？」ロキは口と指を放すなり、ただちに訊いてきた。その声だけで、得意げで厭味な笑顔を浮かべている様がまざまざと脳裏に浮かぶので、ソーは内心、こいつめ、と唸っていた。

「負けだ、負けだ」ソーは息を切らせて笑い、ロキの片方の尻たぶに音を立ててキスをした。その腰を愛しげに撫でる。「今にもイきそうだ。それに…」ロキの腿の裏に鼻先を擦りつけると、そこにもう一つキスを送り、所有の印を残した。「イクなら、お前の中でイきたい」

その宣言に、ロキは驚嘆して息を呑むと、慌てたように手と膝で身体を支え、這うように動いた。すぐに仰向けに寝転がると、積極的にソーを体の上に引っ張り上げ、腰を開いて彼を間に挟むようにして、二人の身体はぴったりと合わさった。先程の行為でまだ二人とも濡れており、ナイトテーブルに置いてある香油の出番はない。ソーはそのまま慣らしもせずに押し込んだ。それはあまりに熱く、簡単に滑り込み、根元まで入るなり二人は同時に喘いだ。

「ああっこれ！」ロキはすすり泣き、ソーと胸元を擦り合わせるように浅く忙しない呼吸を繰り返した。「すごい、ソー、気持ちいい――」その声も喘ぐだけのものに変わり、ソーはロキの肩の下に両腕を滑り込ませ、彼を抱き寄せると、深く、リズミカルに腰の挿入を繰り返した。背中に食い込むロキの踵が彼の情欲と願望を如実に語っていた。

「こうか？」ソーは突き上げると同時に言った。腰の角度を少し変えると、先程よりも深く、荒々しく押し込んだ。「こうか？」

「それ！」ロキは息を呑む。「そう、これ、ああっ――」それら肯定の言葉はソーのキスだけに遮られ、それは下で起こっていることと同じくらいに深く激しいものだった。ソーは舌をロキの喉に届かんばかりに深く押し込んだが、それでも足りなく、ロキの髪を鷲掴みにするとその白い首筋を曝け出し、滑らかな肌に歯を立てた。ロキが誰のものなのか誰の目にも明らかになるよう、噛みつき、吸い上げ、痣を残す。「ソー！」ロキの声はすすり泣くかのように変貌し、欲にまみれた艶めかしい嬌声になっていた。ソーが激しい口づけで痕を残す度に、その声音は高くなった。「ソーっ！」襲い掛かる激しい突き上げに対し、支えを求めるよう、ソーの肩に指を食い込ませる。「もう、もたない、あっ、もう――！」

俺もだ、とソーは思う。先の遊戯で二人とも限界に近いところまで来ていたのだ。あとほんの少しの刺激があれば、二人とも同時に果てるだろう。同時に――

一瞬だけ、ロキの姿を堪能する間があった。シーツの波の中に倒れこんだ美しい絵画のような顔を見つめ、口づけで紅く色づいた唇や、乱れた馨しい黒髪を――ヴァルハラの幻か、友人たちの語る天国と呼ばれる場所の幻影か――見つめていると、ロキはひときわ高い声で啼き、ソーを咥え込んだ筋肉が激しく痙攣して、きつく締めあげてきた。それはソー自身の解放を招き、深く突き入れると、彼はロキをきつく抱きしめながらその中で果てた。

「ロキ」彼は息を切らせ、洪水のようにロキを埋め尽くす精を放つごとに全身を痙攣させ、震えた。「ロキっ」

ロキも彼の舌で震え、息を切らせながらもすすり泣き、言葉を失っていた。そのまま、銀の舌は鳴りを潜め、ただソーを引き寄せると、ひどく熱を持った、二人の間にある空気を奪い合うかのような激しいキスをねだった。彼を引き寄せるロキの腕は力強く、彼の口内はとても甘く、とても温かく、昼に分け合ったリンゴ酒の味がした。

二人は長い間こうして情熱的なキスを交わしていたが、激しかった呼吸が落ち着いてくると、徐々に柔らかい穏やかなものに変わっていった。どちらも繋がりを絶つ気にはなれず、鼻を擦り合わせる程度のものになっても、しばらくその体勢のままでいた。

やがて、ロキが彼の胸板を力なく押し返し、小さな笑みを口元に浮かべながらも、重い、どけ、とぼやいたので、ソーは聞き入れた。彼の上からゆっくりと身を引きながら、そのペニスがロキの中から滑り出る時に彼の喉を突いて出た喘ぎ声を堪能した。

「もう空っぽになってしまったか？」ソーはニヤリと笑ったが、激しかった行為の名残で少し頭がクラクラしていた。二本の指を交互に歩かせるような動作で、ロキの優雅な細腰の線をなぞる。「まあ、いいさ。すぐにまた中に入ってやろう」ソーはロキの頬に悪戯っぽく唇を寄せると、声を低くして唸るように続けた。「そしてお前が望むように腹いっぱいにして――」

「今は別の意味で腹いっぱいになりたい」ロキは呆れ気味に言って、ソーの手を払い除けた。少し前に部屋に届けられたロールパンやフルーツの乗った皿を引き寄せた。届けられたそれを受け取ったのはロキだったが、優雅で軽やかな仕草だったにもかかわらず素っ裸だったので、ミークをひどく驚かせてしまったものだった。「愛を交わすのはひどく腹の減る行為なのでな」

「好きにしろ」ソーは笑って、差し出されたフルーツのボウルに手を出した。綺麗に赤くなった丸い葡萄を一房もらい、一粒ずつ口に運ぶ。それらは冷たく、ソーが噛むごとに口内で瑞々しく弾けた。単純なことなのに、とても満足のいく作業に没頭していたソーはやがて、ロキが彼を物欲しそうに見つめていることに気がついた。羊の群れを前にした狼のように。

ベッドに横たわったまま葡萄の房を頭上に掲げていたソーは、ちょうど舌を上に突き出して葡萄を一粒口に含もうとしているところだった。それを見つめるロキの視線は欲を宿している。あたかもあまりに贅沢な光景を見せられているかのように。

「欲しいものでも目に入ったか、弟よ」ソーはからかい気味に言って、片肘をついて上体を起こした。首筋から腿にかけてのラインがしっかりとロキの視界に入るように計算し、腰もちょうど良い角度に持ってきた。誘うように眉を引き上げる。だてに、サカールの君主に罪深いほどセクシーな男と呼ばれていない。

「私をそう呼ぶ必要はあるのか？」瞬時に機嫌が悪くなったロキが言った。

結婚式の後の披露宴で、その雰囲気に酔っていた時はロキもソーを兄と呼ぶことに問題は感じていなかったようだが、あの夜、酔い潰れたふりをしてソーに部屋まで運ばせた時以来、ロキは彼を兄と呼ばなくなっていた。あの夜、普段とは逆の立場で愛を交わしたいと要求したロキは、ひどく弱々しい希望を抱いた声音で彼をそう呼んだ。そしてロキはここ数日間、ソーが不安に感じた抵抗を今再び見せていた。

「それではお前を何と呼べばいい？」ソーは葡萄を皿に戻し、同じベッドに横たわるロキににじり寄った。「俺のロキ。俺の光。俺の命」そのまま、『生涯最愛の人』という名称も加えたかったのだが、そこまで言うとロキにとっては気障たらしく感じられ、肋骨に肘を受けそうだったのでやめておいた。ここ数日間ベッドでのんびりと過ごした日々は、ソーを柔く感傷的にさせており、それは自覚していた。しかも、ソーはそれを利用することを厭わなかった。ロキに甘い言葉を囁く度に、その頬を薔薇色に染める姿が愛しかった。背を向けたロキに、背後から両腕を回す。

「やめてくれ」ロキは言ったが、その声音に熱は感じられない。

「伴侶どの？」ソーが真面目に試みると、全身を強張らせていたロキが少し力を抜いたので安心する。しかし、再び『弟』と読んでみれば、すぐに毛を逆立てた猫のようになり、彼はソーを睨みつけるのだった。

「私たちは結婚しているんだぞ、ソー」ロキは苛立って言った。「今、私を弟と呼ぶなど――」

「なぜ両方ではいけないんだ？」ソーが言う。「お前はまず俺の弟だった。そして今は俺の伴侶だ。どちらにしても、『俺の』なんだ。俺はお前を恥になど思っていない。俺たちの間にあるこの関係も恥なんかじゃない」

その言葉はロキを宥めるのに役立ったようで、その強張った肩からかなり力が抜けていった。そして、ソーはロキの項にキスをして、さらに安心させようとする。

「では、今はとりあえず…伴侶で」ロキがようやく告げた。

どうやら、彼がソーを再び兄と呼ぶには時間がかかりそうだ。だが、ロキのことだから、それほど長い時間ではないだろうと、ソーは踏む。なにしろ、二人は伴侶として過ごした期間よりも圧倒的に長い期間を兄弟として過ごしてきているのだから。今のところは、ロキの選んだ名称で呼ぶことに異論はなく、ソーはまたベッドの反対側に戻ると、気を取り直したように葡萄を手に取った。先程のゲームを続けるために。

「では、伴侶どの？」ソーは得意げに笑い、口の上で葡萄の房を揺らした。腰の位置も先程よりもよほど誘惑的な角度にしてやる。急に動いたのでシーツがソーの脚に絡まっていたが、彼はそれを利用して腿の上にかけると、かつてオーディンの宝物庫の天井に描かれていた快楽的な絵画を真似た。「何か欲しいものでも目に入ったか？」

「ああ」ロキは吐息のように呟く。今度は躊躇を見せず、桃色の舌を唇の間から覗かせていた。獲物を狙う肉食獣のように四つん這いになって彼ににじり寄るロキにとって、ソーの姿はあまりに蠱惑的だったのだろう、一気に距離を詰めてきた。「あなたが」

それはロキがソーの全てを見て言ったのか。これから彼が見せるだろう痴態を想像して言ったのか、今この瞬間のソーの姿に対してその言葉を発したのか、一瞬だけそんな考えが脳裏をよぎったが、ロキの口が噛みつくようにソーの口を含むと、そんな考えは吹き飛んでいった。

「ロキ」ソーはキスの合間に囁く。その名を呼ぶ声は相手を崇拝するかのような響きを持っていた。ロキはソーの腕を引き寄せて抱き合う形にすると、その腰と項に手を回し、まるでソーの存在そのものを手にしているかのように、大事そうに抱え込んできた。「ロキ…」

「なんて姿だ」ロキは猫のように喉を鳴らしてソーの顎から首筋に掛けて唇を這わせた。すでにそそり立つペニスからこぼれた先走りがソーの腹に溜まっており、彼はからかうようにそこに指先を這わせた。「こんなに濡れて」その声は滑らかなビロードのように蠱惑的だった。「物欲しそうにして」

「ああ、欲しい」ソーは浅い呼吸を震わせて言った。ロキの指はすでに彼の中に入り込み、例の場所を狙うように折り曲げられている。「準備はできている、ロキ、早く来てくれ」

しかし、ロキはソーが望むほどには早く動かなった。ゆっくりと時間をかけて彼を開いていった。ソーの頬や鼻先、唇にキスを落とし、最後は熱を孕んだ欲にまみれたもので、ソーはチェリーの甘さを舌先に感じた。やはり忍耐はソーの長所ではないので、彼はロキの肩を掴むと、彼をベッドに強制的に押しつけた。

「ソー、待て――」ロキが言いかけたが、ソーは聞く耳持たずに腰の位置を定めると、待ちきれないとばかりにロキのペニスの上に腰を落とした。直後には全身を駆け抜けた痛みに顔を歪め、性急に事に及んだことに対する罰を受けるのだった。「だから、言っただろう――」

「言った、言った」ソーは唸るように言って、蜂蜜アーモンドの香油の蓋を外した。ロキの性器にそれを塗りたくってから、もういい度試みると――こちらのほうが良い、とすぐに実感する。今度はロキが滑り込むように入って来て、彼を満たす甘い圧迫感に酔いしれた。

ロキは溜め息をついたが、ソーの積極的な努力を無碍にはしなかった。ただソーの腰を優しく支え、あまり早く下りてこないように調節しながら、彼が安全にロキを呑み込めるようにしていた。「せっかちめ」ロキがぼやいたので、ソーが僅かに痙攣するような笑い声を上げると、ロキも唇を笑みの形にひくつかせた。

そして、ロキを根本まで呑み込むと、ソーは慎重に腰を上げる。それからロキが彼に跨って腰を振っていた記憶を辿り、その例に倣い腰を前方に揺らしながらもう一度上げてみた。ソーにとってこの体勢は初めてのものだったが、快感が減ったわけではなく、ほどなく彼はリズミカルに腰を振るようになっていた。ロキの胸板に手をついて、息を弾ませながら自分の腰も弾ませる。

「そう、そうやって」ロキは優しい手つきでソーの腰の動作を導き、促した。「腰をそんな風に動かすんだ」ソーが心地よいリズムを見つけるまで待ってから両手を伸ばし、ソーの乳首を激しく捏ねはじめた。それから片手を下の方に持って行き、濡れた指先を性器と共に孔の中に押し込んだ。

電流のように彼を襲った快楽と痛みに、ソーは鋭く、震える息を吸い込んだ。「ロキっ」彼は不確かな気持ちで言った。「こ、これは――」あまり好きではないという言葉は、ロキがソーの入り口の壁を指で辿り、ちょうど良い力加減で押しはじめると、喉元に突っかかって出なくなった。

「では、やめようか？」ロキが猫撫で声で言うと、ソーは弾む呼吸の合間に、やめるなと答えたが、腹立たしいことに、ロキは手を止めたのだ。ロキの胸元に置かれていたソーの両手を取り、自分の尻たぶを掴むように示した。「自分で開いてみてくれ」その低く柔らかい声音に、ソーはまるで催眠術にでもかかったように従っていた。

「こうか？」ソーは自ら尻の間を左右に伸ばすように開いた。猥らな情欲に流されて、ロキにこんな恥ずかしい姿を曝け出しているのだと認識すると、顔中が熱くなった。

「ちょうどそのように」ロキが言った。その唇にニヤリと浮かんだ笑みだけがソーへの忠告となり、ロキは両手でソーの腰を強く掴んだ。腰を激しく突き上げると同時にソーを引っ張りおろし、中に鋭く押し込むと、ソーの睾丸がロキの腹で荒く擦られた。

「あっ！」ソーは息を呑み、予期していなかった二倍の快楽に言葉を奪われた。彼の中にいるロキはひどく熱くて硬くなっており、その腹がソーの性器に与える摩擦はとんでもなく美味だった。そして、なんということか、結婚後の初夜の時でさえ、これほど燃え上がるような情熱は感じられなかった。「ロキ――」もう一度、痛いほどの突き上げを喰らうと、ソーは悲鳴を上げていた。ロキ、ロキ、すごい、頼む、もっと、と言いたいにもかかわらず、ソーの口から出るのは喘ぎ声と、胸に痞えた激しい呼吸のみだった。

ロキはもう一度力強く突き上げ、またもう一度同じくしてから、ゆっくりと動きを緩めた。「もういい」彼は宥めるように言って、口づけをするためにソーの上体を引っ張りおろし、ソーの項に手を添えた。「今は休め」

ソーはこの一時的な休息をありがたく思ったが、二人の交わす口づけは決して穏やかなものではなく、開いた口で互いを貪るような激しいものだった。「ああ、ロキっ」彼はろくに息を吸うこともできずに言った。「ロキ」吹き出た汗が髪を濡らし、額に張り付いていても気にしなかった。彼がいまどのような姿をしているかなど――その頬は熱に浮かされて紅く染まり、呼吸は浅く早い――どうでもよくて、今はただこれが、ロキが、そしてロキが彼に与える快楽の全てが欲しくてならなかった。

この新しい体勢も最高に気持ちが良く、ソーが上体を起こしてロキに激しく突き上げられている時とは違った快感があった。そして、ロキが巧みに腰を動かして例のしこりに狙いを済まし、意図をもって擦りつけると、ソーは奥底から押し出されるような喘ぎ声を止められなかった。

「気持ちいいか？」ロキの顔に浮かぶ悪戯っぽい笑みは大きくなっていた。ソーは、気持ちいい、と短く告げるだけの間を与えられ、ロキに促されて膝を前方に動かした。ロキはそのままソーの股関節付近を掴むと、彼を上の方に持ち上げたので、ロキのペニスが半分ほど外に出ていった。

「や、ロキ、だめだ、やめろ」ソーは懇願する。こうして途中で快楽を切り上げるのは如何にもロキらしい。どのような行為がソーにこれほどの快感をもたらすのかを突き止めて――唐突にやめてしまう。

しかし、ロキはお互いに快感を追うことを意図している様で、ソーの腰をその場所で固定すると、痛烈な一撃を叩きこんできた。ソーがそれに応えるように腰を沈み込ませるのを阻止し、ただ自分の腰を上へと押しあげ、ソーの口から洩れる快感に濡れた嬌声を堪能しているようだった。そして、ソーが互いの解放が目前にまで迫ったと思った時――このまま自分のペニスには触れることなく、達することができるのではないかとソーは思った――ロキは唐突にソーの身体を横に転がした。これには、ソーも自分で信じられないほど高い喘ぎ声をあげていた。

「欲しいっ」ロキがソーの喉に歯を立てる情熱的なキスをしながら言った。「あなたの全部がっ」

ソーはもはや言葉を形作ることすらできなかった。ロキが彼の中に、彼の上に、そして彼を包み込むように存在している感覚に押しつぶされそうになったが、腕を開くとロキの首に巻き付けた。そのまま彼を引き寄せ、ロキに与えられる口づけをそのまま返した。そうすることで言葉なくとも、お前の望むように、俺の全てをやろう、と告げられる気がして。ロキの顔を両手で包み込むように挟み込むと、親指でその鋭い頬骨をなぞり、鼻先を擦り合わせる。それは宣言であった。『奪え、この俺に何も残らないまでに。この身体、この命はお前のものだ』という。

ロキは言葉にならない了承を掴みとり、腰を上下させる毎に彼を貫き、こじ開けた。その髪は彼の額を覆い、乱れており、ソーを激しく犯すことによってはじめて、それまで完璧に整った美しさを保っていた姿がぶれるかのようだった。その光景に、ソーはただただ陶然とした。どのようにすれば、この光景をもっと頻繁に目の裏に焼きつけることができるのか、密かに計画を立てはじめるくらいには、蠱惑的な姿だった。

そして、二人が充分すぎるほどの情熱的な口づけを交わすと、突き上げられるたびに限界に近づいていたソーは、ロキの動きに合わせて自分のペニスを扱くべく、下に手を伸ばした。だが、それを見たとたん、ロキは唸り声を上げてその手をベッドに押しつけた。

「私が与える快楽だけで達してもらう」ロキは腰を前方に突き上げ、喘ぎ声を上げさせながら言った。「でなければ、達することはできない」

あと少しで頂点に達するというときに、それを否定されるのはあんまりで、ソーは泣きそうになった。「ロキっ」ソーは囁くほどの声で呼びかける。「ロキ、頼む、俺を――早く――！」

その時背骨から甘く弾けるような快感が生まれ、ロキが突く度に高く昇り、大きな波が押し寄せ頂点に達するように――そして突き抜けるように鋭い、閃光が彼を呑み込んだ。ソーはロキと繋がった部分を軸にして、限界まで引かれた弓弦のように背中をしならせる。それはあまりにきつく、痛いほどの硬直で、一瞬ロキとの繋がりが外れてしまうのではと懸念する。彼を中に留めておきたくて、彼はロキの肩、あるいは首に掴まろうと手を彷徨わせた。直後にはロキの手がソーの腰を強く掴んでおり、二人の繋がりを確たるものに留めてくれた。

「ロキ！」ソーは悲鳴を上げる。「ああっ！ロキ、頼むから――」

「ソー？」ロキは一瞬だけ動きを緩めた。ソーを傷つけたかもしれないと恐れるその様子に――優しく、誇らしい、彼のロキ――ソーが今欲しいのはそれではないとばかりに首を振っていた。

「続けてくれ」ソーが言う。「そのまま――」言葉を選ぶ余裕などなく、続ける「――そのまま犯してくれっ」ロキに腰を押しつけながら、彼は貪欲に快楽を求めた。

ロキは彼の期待を越えて、その脚を肩に引っ掛けると、ソーを腰のところでくの字に折り曲げて、角度を深めた。腰の上下運動もさらに激しくなり、一突きごとに募る快楽があまりに強烈で、気がつけばソーの腹に白濁が放出されていた。一突きごとに押し出される精はシルク糸のように彼の肌を彩った。

「ロキっ」ソーは吐息のように掠れた声を絞り出した。「ロキ！」

彼の解放はロキを頂点に押しやったのだろう、彼の性器を甘く圧迫するソーの壁の中に、彼も精を解き放っていた。ソーの首筋に顔を埋め、燃えるように熱い精液がソーの中に放たれる度に、ソーは身震いし、体が勝手にロキの猛りをきつく絞るのだった。

その時、ロキが我を忘れて『兄上』と口にしていたとしても、ソーは何も言わない。頬をワイン色に染め、乱れた髪は振り乱されて額に張りついたその姿はあまりに美しかったので。

「今のは…」ソーは少し呼吸が落ち着いてくると、その合間に言った。「今のは…」だが、ロキが彼にもたらした快楽は筆舌に尽しがたく、ソーは適切な言葉を探したが何も浮かばずにいた。

「圧倒的な？」ロキは知ったような笑みを浮かべて穏やかなキスをしてきた。「卓絶した？白熱した？」

何度震える呼吸を繰り返しても、やはりこれと言った正しい言葉が浮かばない。やがて彼に思い浮かべることができたのは驚異的なという言葉だけだった。「ああ」彼は同意して、笑った。単純な言葉だったが、正しい気がした。「その全部だ」二人はしばらくキスを繰り返し、熱が過ぎ去ったそれらは穏やかなものになり、唇や鼻先に優しく下りてくる。「今の――またいつかやれるか？」

彼にとって、ロキに貫かれて中に精を放たれるという感覚はまだまだ新しいものだった。体中が痛むし、この後しばらくは足を引きずって歩くさまを誤魔化すのは骨が折れそうだとも思ったが、ソーは再びこの感覚を味わいたいと思っていた。今日、ロキがしてくれたことを学び、次は彼がロキを同じくらい徹底的に貫き、徹底的に愛してやれるよう。

「もちろん」ロキは頷いた。「あなたが望む限り何度でも」それからソーの手を口元に運ぶと、その甲に小さな口づけを這わせ、ロキと揃いの指輪がはめられた指の関節で意味ありげに留まった。「私たちは結婚したのだから。なあ？」

ソーは頷き返した。そうだ、彼らは結婚し伴侶となったのだ。時折、未だに彼の弟が、恋人が、あらゆる意味で本当に彼のものとなった事実が信じがたいほどの衝撃となって彼を襲うのだった。

二人が互いの汗や精を舐め、ロキが行為の名残を呪文で掻き消すと、ソーは決意も新たにロキの腕の中に潜り込んだ。ロキの髪に優しく愛しげに指を通す。窓の外に月明かりはなく、彼らの部屋を照らす物は何もない。宇宙の深淵では永久の夜が広がるだけだったが、チラリと時計を見やれば、二人がまた一日中ベッドの中で過ごしたのだとわかる。

「愛している」ソーは快楽の余韻に満足そうに、また眠たげに告げた。

「知ってる」ロキの声音に苛立ちはなかったが、少し疲れたように答えてきた。「あんたは毎日毎日、私にそれを告げているではないか」髪を梳くソーの手の動きを真似るように、ロキはソーの広い背中に指を這わせ、優しく撫でていた。

「何度でも言ってやるさ。お前が愛されているのだと心底理解できるように」と、ソーは言った。「疑う余地などないほどに」彼は約束していた。アルフヘイム=ベータにて、この先何千回と愛の言葉を語り続けると。実際には、ソーはこれまで何度そう告げてきた数えてなどいなかった。彼がどれほどロキを大切に思い、どれほど愛しているのか何度でも告げるのは、彼に知っていてほしいからだった。ロキには、この言葉が必要なのだ。

そして、ロキがただ鼻を鳴らすことで異議を唱えると、ソーは意味のない音を口ずさんで彼を引き寄せた。思い直し、ロキを彼に覆いかぶさるよう、胸の上に引き上げると、その髪を優しく梳いて、そのなめらかな闇色を一房つまみ上げ、鼻のところまで持ってきた。ロキの香りを胸いっぱいに吸い込むと、薄くなったバニラと仄かに香るセックスの名残がソーの腹底に再び火を灯そうとした。

それから笑い、彼は古い記憶からある言葉を思い出していた。「恐れるな。お前は愛されているのだから」

ロキは顔を顰めて少し身を引いた。「あんた、それ――サカールのグランドマスターの演説から盗っただろう」親密に愛を分かち合ったばかりだというのに、あの場所の記憶を呼び覚まされたロキは、侮辱を受けたように言った。「まさかあの男の言葉を借りるとは思わなかったよ」

ソーは鏡のようにロキと同じ表情を浮かべていた。「したかもしれんが、あそこで使われていた言葉は、『見つかったのだから』じゃなかったか？」

ロキはあのセリフの意味を議論する気はないとばかりに手を振ったが、ソーは思わず考え込んでしまった。脳裏で何度もその言葉を繰り返す。その言葉が彼の中の何と共鳴し、彼の口から出ていったのか。あの時、ソーが今では洗脳の回廊と称している場所で、椅子に縛り付けられながら聞いたセリフはグランドマスターのものとしては似つかわしくないと思った。あの男の話し方は、どちらかというとソーのミッドガルドにおける友人たちのように、砕けた物言いだったはずだ。

あの演説の言葉遣いは、どちらかというと――

「あれは、お前が書いたのか？」ソーは突然合点が行って上体を起こしていた。

「いったい何の話だ？」ロキが尋ねたが、ソーは彼の目がピクリと動くのを見逃さなかった。「私があの男のためにそんなこと…」

ソーはロキの否定の言葉に耳を傾けるのを中断し、あの演説で使われていた言葉を思い出すことに専念した。

『恐れるな、お前は見つけられたのだから』

『…すべての迷える、愛されずにいる者たちの収拾所――あなたのような』

なぜこれまで気づかなかったのだろう。なぜ、これまであの演説の中にロキの姿を見いだせずにいたのだろうか。

「いや、俺はお前を知っている」ソーは頑固に、ロキの否定の言葉を遮って言った。「あれはお前の言葉だ。お前の考えだ」そう理解したとたん、彼は胸が痛んでロキを腕に抱え込んでいた。あの時、ロキはどれほどまでに自己の評価が低かったのだろうか。あの言葉を他の男の自己紹介のための演説に使わせるため、書き上げた背景には、ロキこそが見つけてほしかったのだと、彼こそが迷え、愛されることない者だと思い込んで――

「あんたは間違ってる」ロキは笑い、顔を背けた。しかし、そこに緊張した声色があった。笑声はどこか異質なものとなっていた。

その否定の言葉があまりに空虚に響くので、ソーの脳裏でスイッチが入ったように閃いていた。なぜ今まで気がつかなかったのか、後悔しかない。ロキはただ欲されたかったのだ。誰かに、『お前は特別なのだ』と言ってほしかったのだ。サカールに集ったならず者たちのように、誰にも愛されず、自分が何者なのかもわからない迷える存在でいたくなかったのだ。その時、ソーは罪悪感を覚えていた。彼はロキに『ここはお前にぴったりの場所じゃないか』などと告げたのだった。その言葉いかに相手を見下すものだったのか、今になって痛いほどに理解した。

しかし、ロキも証言するだろうが、言葉には力があるので、ソーはあの残酷な言葉を撤回するためのぴったりの方法を思いついた。あの奇妙な映像の流れた回廊で耳にした言葉を正確に思い出すのにしばし考え込んでから、ロキに身を寄せると、あの演説を利用した。

「俺にとって、お前は重要だ」ソーはロキの耳元で囁き、その裏側にキスをした。「何よりも価値がある」ロキの項にもう一つキスを。「俺と共にいれば、お前は愛されている」一拍置いて、次は真心からの彼自身の言葉を唇に乗せた。「残りの人生すべてを使わなければ証明できないというのならば、躊躇わずそうする」

そこでロキは腕の中でソーに向き直った。「わかったから」小さな声でようやく認める。「あの演説を書いたのは、グランドマスターのお気に入りになるためしたことの一つだ。闘技場に出すためにあの回廊を通り抜ける戦士たちを少しでも宥めるためにな」

ソーは、特に宥められた記憶がないことと、他の戦士たちもいとも簡単に反乱に加わったことを考えると、演説効果はあまりなかったようだということは、黙っておくことにした。代わりに、ロキにこの瞬間を堪能してもらうことに専念して、その額にキスを落とす。それから鼻先に。また口角に、柔らかく安堵させるようなものを落としてから、唇そのものに正面から口づけをした。包み込むようにロキを抱え、そうすることでロキが如何に重要な存在であり、価値があり、また愛されているのかを証明するかのように。

ロキはしばしの間だけそれを味わうと、顔を上げてソーと視線を合わせた。その表情があまりに期待に満ちた幼げなものだったので、ソーは胸が締め付けられるような切なさを覚えていた。「本気でそう思っているのか？」彼が囁く。「本当に、私を――」

ロキが彼の言葉について尋ねているのか、それとも人生の全てを使ってロキに証明してみせると告げた言葉の真偽こそを問い質しているのかはわからなかった。だが、ソーはロキと額を合わせると、相手の視線を捉えたまま放さなかった。「ああ」と簡潔に答える。「その通りだとも」

ロキにとってはその言葉だけで充分だったようだ。彼はソーを引き寄せると、性急だが愛しいほどに甘い口づけを自ら送るのだった。

～～～～

しかし、ソーはわかっているべきだった。この幸せな時間が続かないことを。


	15. 不吉な報せ

それから続いた数日間を形容するに足る言葉は『至福』しか思い浮かばなかった。ソーが如何にロキを重要な存在として扱い、価値ある者として、心底愛されているのだと明確にしてからというのもの、ロキは簡単に機嫌を損なうことはなくなり、意地悪な発言も減り、困った悪戯を仕掛ける頻度まで減ったのだ。この変化は周囲の者たちにとって、僥倖でしかなかった。特に、ヴァルキリーとブルースにとっては。コーグに至っては、随分前にロキの悪戯を楽しい偶然、ロキがそうなるよう仕向けた娯楽として扱ってきていたので、反応がつまらないとばかりに、ロキはその後彼を放っておいたのだった。

さらに、ロキは人前であろうとなかろうと、ソーの愛情表現を受け入れてくれることが多くなっていた。この事自体、ソーの心中に喜びの花を咲かせていた。これまでロキは他人の存在を嗅ぎつけるなりソーを押し退けたり、魔法で姿を消したりしていたのだから。回廊ひとつを隔てたところで軽い足音がしただけで、ロキはソーの腕の中から慌てて身を引いては、ソーを残念がらせていた。初期の頃など、このせいで自分がロキを怒らせたり傷つけるような何かをしてしまったのかと、悩むほどだった。だから、ロキの態度の変化は彼ら全員にとって、朗報でしかなかったのだ。

しかし、この世の摂理とはかくあるべきものなのか、理想的な至福の時もいつまでも続かなかった――ここ数週間彼がロキと共に夢中で過ごしてきた幸福の中にいる間、ソーはこのことを失念してしまっていたのだ。

「陛下！」技術班の一員であるハルヴォルが声を上げて彼を呼び止めた。この時、ソーは船内に残された武器兵器の類の在庫確認を行っており、砲倉の設置について考えを巡らせていた。攻撃を受けた場合を考えると、このままステイツマンを無防備な状態で放っておくのも良くないだろう。「エンジンが――」彼は呼吸を整えるために一拍置いてから続ける。「エンジンの一つに問題が出まして――」

「何があった？」ソーは瞬時に心配になって尋ねた。

「どうか、私と共にブリッジにいらしてください。道中にご説明いたします」と、ハルヴォルが言った。ブリッジへ向かう間に、ハルヴォルはすでに他の者たちがこの問題について話し合っている最中だと告げてから、右舷のエンジンの一つがここのところ様子がおかしかったのだと話し始めた。ここ二日間だけでエンジンは必要以上の燃料を費やしており、とうとうこの一時間のうちに燻り始めたという。「エンジン機能を失うまで、もうあまり時間がないかもしれません」ハルヴォルは沈鬱そうに言葉を終えた。

「なるほど」ソーが言うと、二人はブリッジに到着した。そこにはすでにヘイムダル、ヴァルキリー、ブルースとロキが集まっていた。別の技術者がロキにコーグとミークも現場に向かっている最中だと報告して、急いで立ち去るところだった。メインコンソールの傍に佇むロキの元へ移動したソーを見つけるなり、ロキは眉を顰めて組んでいた腕を解くと、ソーに腕を伸ばしてその手を取った。親指でソーの指をなぞるようにして、互いの存在を確認する。

「この調子じゃ、エクシリオンに立ち寄るしかないね」ヴァルキリーが顔を顰めて言った。「自分たちと同種に対してまで残酷な原住民で知られている惑星」ソーが困惑して彼女を見返すだけだったので、加えて言った。「奴隷商人のコロニーよ」彼女は両目を眇めて説明した。

かつてソーは他の領域についての勉学に励んでこなかったせいで、それらの情報について疎いということを、彼は改めて思い知った。この星間移動の旅の間中、そして特にこの瞬間ほど、それを身に染みて思ったことはなかった。彼は助けを求めてロキを見やった。

「同種というのは語弊がある」ロキは溜息をもらしながら解説した。「あの惑星には二つのグループ――種族、という言葉も正確ではないんだ――がいて、彼らが主要の原住民として存在している。奴隷を搾取する者たちは獣と呼ぶに相応しい輩で、もう一つのグループが彼らの獲物だ」ソーが『じゃあ、誰が奴隷なんだ？』と口にできる前に、ロキが続けた。「獲物とされている者たちが奴隷だ。他の惑星で捕えられた者もいれば、この惑星に置き去りにされた者たちもいる。ちょうど、サカールの虜囚のようにな。そして、彼らが年老いたり、動きが鈍くなったり、単に疲弊しただけで…それは彼らの死を意味しているんだ」

「スレイバー（奴隷売買者）が彼らを食べてしまうのよ」ヴァルキリーが言葉を挟んできた。「そのせいで彼らは全宇宙でこう呼ばれているわ。スレイヤー（屠る者）とね」

ソーはロキの手を強く握りしめた。心中にほんの僅かな恐怖が生まれる。これまで、彼らは、慎重に計画を立て、うまく進路を調節することで、このような名のある非友好部族を避けることに成功していた。それを思うと、現状はまさに運が悪いとしか言いようがなかった。「エンジンへの動力を切って、次の惑星に辿りつくまでこのまま宇宙空間を流れることはできないのか？」彼は尋ねる。「備蓄した燃料や他のエンジンだけでも、そこまで持つだろう？」

ソーの手の中で、ロキが手の平に汗を掻いているのがわかる。彼もまた恐怖を感じているのだ。「降りるしか選択肢がない」彼は言った。「前の三つの惑星は役に立たなかったし、ここに立ち寄らなければ、次の惑星に辿りつく前に燃料が切れる可能性すらある」

ソーは彼が真実を告げていることをよくわかっていた。惑星の一つは火山灰とマグマの湖に覆わた荒れ果てた土地で、空中に満ちていた毒霧は、着陸しようとしたステイツマンの方向舵を溶かしそうになったほど。次の惑星は見渡す限り広がる凍りついた大地であり、それはヨトゥンヘイムを連想させたが、それよりも僅かな原住民しか存在していなかった。そして、最後の惑星の文明はまだ宇宙に進出する前の段階にあったので、艦船のメンテナンスに必要な物資が手に入るはずもなかったのだった。

どのような好戦的な種族でも相手にするには戦力が心許なく、かと言って、深宇宙を移動中に燃料切れを起こすなど、もっと酷い惨事である。ソーは焦燥感も露わに固唾を呑んだが、もはや決定を下していた。

「着陸態勢に入れ」彼は宣言した。「ただし、降機する者は必ず五人以上のグループで行動することだ。誰も単独で行動してはいけない」現時点では、ステイツマンに先立ってコモドールで向かい、本艦到着前に燃料や壊れたエンジンの修理について交渉を済ませておいた方が賢明だったし、ステイツマンにはクローク機能を駆使してエクシリオン上空に留まるだけの燃料が残されていなかった。運が良ければ、彼らはコモドールのステルスシールドを利用して、静かに着陸し、惑星の侵略者たちの目に留まる前に用事を済ませることができるかもしれなかった。

ちょうどその時、コーグとミークがブリッジに到着した。コーグは入室するなり口を開く。「やあ、みんな。何でもエンジントラブルが――」と、彼が言葉を終える前に船全体がガクンと大きく揺れ動いた。ステイツマンの灯りが二度点滅したかと思うと、電源が落ちたのか、暗くなってしまった。各スクリーンに現れた、フライトステータス画面だけが光源となった。それぞれの画面に現れた赤い文字は、すべて右舷エンジンの不調について訴えており、ものすごい勢いで『エンジン故障』の文字が羅列されていた。

「ハルヴォル！これはどういうことだ！？」ソーは鳴り響く警報と艦船が激しく震動する物音を上回るよう、大声で呼びかけた。警報の音が徐々に大きくなっている気がする。ソーは先にロキに手摺りに掴まらせてから、自分も何かに掴まった。何かがあれば、すぐにロキの前に飛び出し、身を挺して彼を守ることができるような位置に留まる。そこでようやく、頭上の非常電源が点き、不気味で不吉な赤い光でブリッジを照らし出していた。

「――右舷エンジン――機能停止！」激しく震動する音の合間に、ハルヴォルの声が返ってきた。「高度を失いつつあります！は、早い――この調子では――」

またも船全体が大きく揺れると、ソーの位置からは光源が暗いこともあって誰だかわからなかったが、乗組員の一人が叫んだ。「不時着しなければいけません！安全な位置についてください！」

何の躊躇いもなく、ソーはロキを一番手近にあった空席に押し込むと、ロキの怒りに染まった抗議の言葉を無視してその肩と太腿を固定するベルトを締める。それを終えた瞬間に船が大きく傾き、ソーは床に転がったビー玉のようにブリッジの反対側まで滑った。

通信機からは、エンジニアの一人が、何が起こっているのか全く分かっていないだろう民衆を宥めようと、必死に呼びかけていた。「ただ今、飛行困難な状況です。安全のため、それぞれの居室に戻り、指示をお待ちください」しかし、これだけ揺れ動いていては、それも困難だろうと、ソーは頭の片隅で思っていた。

「ソー！」次に船が反対側に大きく傾くと、ロキは悲鳴に近い声を上げ、ブリッジの大窓に向かって投げ出されたソーに必死に手を伸ばした。その手を一瞬だけ掴んだが、勢いよく投げ出されていたソーはそのままロキから引き離されてしまった。

ソーはロキの身が安全であることを確認し、また、ブルースがハルクに呼びかけ、ヘイムダルとヴァルキリーを守ろうと抱き込む光景が視界に入ったが、次の瞬間には後頭部が何かに強かに叩きつけられ、それが割れたような音を聞いたのを最後に全てが闇に覆われるのだった。

～～～～

「――きろ、ソー、起きて！気を失っている場合じゃないぞ」

ロキの声だ。急かすような声音だが、低く抑えられており、ソーの気のせいでなければ、どこか怯えた声だった。

「ロキ？」ソーは目も開けずに手を伸ばすと、すぐにロキが指を絡めてきたので安心した。なんとか目を開いて、ロキに上体を起こすのを手伝ってもらう。ロキは彼の後頭部を探り、怪我の度合いを調べていた。

ロキは安心したように息をつく。「あの一瞬であなたに掛けた守護の魔法が衝撃のほとんどを吸収したみたいだ。だけど、不完全だった」ソーは後頭部にできたこぶに指先で触れる。ロキによると、彼は艦長の椅子に後頭部を強かに打ち付けていたらしい。幸運なことに、出血はなかった。

「助かった」ソーは礼を言うと、立ち上がろうとしたが、強烈な眩暈に襲われてまた床に沈んでいた。ロキが彼を手近の椅子に引っ張り上げて座らせるのを、感謝の気持ちで笑みを浮かべて受け入れた。

「私に礼を言う必要などない」ロキは不機嫌に答える。「次に自己犠牲的な愚か者になることを選択する時は、私があんたを殺して手間を省かせてやる」

ソーは正しい返事を探して口を開くが、ロキはきつく唇を押しつけてきて、その抗議の言葉を遮った。「ロキ――」ソーはキスの合間になんとか声を挟む。そんな口づけも徐々に柔らかく、優しくなっていく。「俺はただ、お前が無事で――」

「二度とあんなことはするな」ロキはピシャリと言ったが、ソーの手の中で彼の指先はまだ震えていた。

ソーは黙って首肯したが、また同じような状況に直面すれば、彼は迷わずまたロキの安全を、その命を第一に考えるだろう。何度でも。今はとりあえず、繋がれた手にキスをして、ロキを宥めると、深呼吸をして周囲の様子を窺った。「船のステータスは？」

「私たちはエクシリオンに不時着せざるをえなかった」ロキが言った。「右舷エンジンが機能停止してしまったんだ。操船チームが他の五つのエンジンをうまく使って、なんとか無事に着陸することはできたから、それ以外に船の損傷はない。ただ…」そこで首を左右に振ったロキは溜め息をついていた。「隠密に事を運ぶことは、これで不可能になった」

少し離れたところで地表スキャナーを確認していたヴァルキリーがソーに頷きかけた。「特に大きな怪我もないようで良かったわ、陛下」と言ってから、鋭い声を上げた。「着陸地点付近に生命反応あり！最低でも百人！」目を眇めて、もう一度画面を食い入るように見る。「待って、違う――その二倍はいる！」

ソーにも地表スキャナーの画面に現れた無数の黄色い点が確認できた。冷血種の生物だ。そして、それはおそらくロキの話していたスレイヤーたちで間違いないだろう。「出迎えるぞ」ソーが宣言した。

「交渉するために？」ロキが納得していないように言った。あれだけ多くのスレイヤーたちが集まっているのだ。とてもではないが、新たな客人を平和的に迎えるために現れたとは思えない。「それとも、戦闘のためか？」

「交渉のつもりで出るが」と、ソーは言う。「戦闘準備は怠るな」

彼はロキと共に王族としての正装するめに部屋に戻って鎧を纏った。その時にロキが躊躇いがちに言った。「ソー、やっぱりあなたは船に残ったほうがいい。今回だけは」その瞳は大きく見開かれており、ソーから見る限り、彼を心配しているようだった。

「ロキ、俺なら大丈夫だ」ソーが答える。籠手を固定してから、ロキとの距離を詰めた。それから彼の項に手を添えて、安心させるような温もりを与えた。

「大丈夫じゃないだろう。鉄の椅子で頭を殴られたようなものだぞ？」ロキが思い出させるように言った。「ついさっきまで自力で立ち上がることすらできなかったじゃないか」

「今は自力で立ってるじゃないか」ソーは頑固に言う。「自力で歩いてるし、喋っている。どれも問題なくこなしている」

ロキは顔を顰める。何年もソーと暮らしてきたロキだから、彼がどれほど頑固なのか、よく知っていた。怯まずに肩を竦めたソーにロキは身を寄せて、その胸板に手を乗せる。「どうしても戦うというのなら」ロキはソーの額に自分のそれを押し当てて言った。「私の傍から離れないでほしい」

「それならば、聞き入れよう」ソーは厳然と頷くと、ロキの額に軽くキスを送った。

それから二人はブリッジでヴァルキリーとハルク、およびコーグとミークに率いられたサカールの戦士たちと合流した。二人は彼らと共に先陣を切り、着地地点周辺を探索し、集結したスレイヤーたちを相手にどうするか、決断することになっていた。ヘイムダル自身は舷門の番をすることになっており、船橋は半分だけ出すことにした。それならば、敵勢が船に入り込むのを阻止できるだろう。

ヘイムダルが船橋を少しだけ下ろす間、エクシリオンの地平を見渡したソーは、そこがムスペルヘイムと大して変わらない、不毛の土地のようだと結論していた。その大気に触れただけで、熱気が一気に彼らに襲い掛かった。彼がそんな感想を抱いて間もなく、コーグが一番乗りに船橋から飛び降り、集結したスレイヤーたちに向かって片手を上げて、気持ちのいい挨拶の仕草を見せていた。スレイヤーたちはそれぞれ立った場所に佇んだまま、唸り声を上げては体を波打つように動かしていた。彼らの姿は物凄く不気味で、背骨の一つひとつが棘となっており、鋭い歯を持っているうえに、全員が邪悪な弧を描く刃を構えていた。

「やあ、こんにちは！」コーグが顔を輝かせて言った。「まずは自己紹介を――」彼は名乗る暇もなく、スレイヤーが一匹彼に飛び掛かったかと思うと、閃光のような素早さで刃を繰り出し、コーグの肩に深く突き刺さった。「ちょっと、ちょっと！」コーグはこれまでソーが見てきた中で一番苛立っているように見えた。「俺っちの肌は割れやすいんだから、気をつけてほしいな！」

ヴァルキリーは天を仰いだが、コーグの後を追って船橋から飛び降りると、彼を負傷させたスレイヤーの首を、ドラゴンファングの強力な一振りで刎ねたのだった。

「どうやら、交渉は終わりのようだ」ロキは冷たく言い放つと、ソーに続いて船橋から飛び降りた。

ほどなく、残るスレイヤーの軍勢が一気に前進し、鋭く残酷な形をした刃を掲げてソーと他九名の先陣に襲い掛かった。数百というスレイヤーの数に対したった十人では、圧倒的に不利だった。グングニルを手にしたロキは――ミョルニルに慣れ過ぎたソーよりも、ロキの方が槍は得意だった――味方の周囲にスレイヤーの群れが到達する前に、素早くバリアを張った。そして、前回ロキがグングニルを用いて戦った時は、ソーと敵対していたので分からなかったが、ロキはトリックや幻覚に頼ることなく――なにしろ、今回はそんな時間はなかった――もっとも残忍な黒魔術、かつてオーディンが九つの世界を統治下に置くために用いたものをのみ、使用していた。

彼は地面にグングニルを突き立てると、空から大雨のように火の玉を降らし、それはスレイヤーの群れに降り注ぐとその場に煙が上る巨大なクレーターを生んだ。焦げた大地に転がり、すぐに圧死しなかったスレイヤーたちの皮膚は融け、彼らは断末魔の悲鳴を上げていた。

ヴァルキリーの剣が何度も宙を舞い、炎によって斃れなかった敵を斬り、ハルクもバリアの隙をついてロキに危害を加えようとするスレイヤーたちに巨大な拳を叩き込むのだった。

ソーの方は手から雷を放出し、遠くの方にいる敵を感電させては、近づきすぎた者たちを素手で引っ掴み、青年の頃に刃のついた鞭の攻撃を躱す特訓をした時のことを思い出し、遠くに投げ飛ばしたり地面に叩きつけたりした。そして一度、うまく攻勢を掻い潜ったスレイヤーがロキに刃を振りかざした時、ソーは全身全霊の力を振り絞って、剣のような形に凝縮させた雷でもって、その攻撃を受け止めた。それからスレイヤーの胸元を引き裂く強烈な一撃を繰り出した。

あまりに、とソーは考える。あまりに簡単に行き過ぎている。ヘラとの戦い以来、これほど全力で雷の能力を使ってはこなかったソーは、この新しい感覚に酔いしれていた。ほどなくして、ステイツマン周辺の荒野にはこの場に集っていたスレイヤーどもの死体が燻りながら散らばっていた。「思っていたほど酷くはなかったな」ソーが言った。この調子で奴隷として扱われている者たちを見つけて、彼らと燃料や修理の交渉し、さっさとこの惑星から離れてしまおう。

「今のは――」ロキは肩で激しい息を繰り返しながら、グングニルに頼ってなんとか身体を支えている状態だった。それを見たソーが心配するくらいには疲弊している。「――あれで全部じゃない」

付近の丘の向こうから、また別の群れが現れた。まるでこの荒野の所々に落ちた影の間から湧き出るかのように、それらは数を増やしていく。地面を這うように近づいてきたスレイヤーの群れは、やがて先陣の戦士たちと衝突する。

「ロキ、ここで待ってろ」ソーが言った。激しい魔力の放出で休憩を必要としているロキの肩を軽く叩く。「俺に任せておけ」そのまま先陣を切ってスレイヤーの群れに突っ込んでいったソーの耳に、『ソー、待て、先に魔法で…』とロキの声がした気がしたが、それはすぐに遠ざかっていった。

彼は戦闘の昂揚感に哄笑し、感激した。敵の攻撃をいとも簡単に無力化できる自分の能力に酔いしれる。まるで人形であるかのようにスレイヤーどもを掴み上げては放り投げ、近づきすぎる者には強烈な雷撃を見舞う。それを受けた敵は黒焦げになって地面の上でのたうち回っていた。アルフヘイム=ベータの洞窟で、力のコントロールを練習していたことが、ここで功を奏した。ソーは敵勢の中心に向かって突き進み、生まれ持ったこの強大な力を全力で使う機会を大いに堪能した。

その強烈な力が、彼の死角を補うものではないのだと、ソーが思い知ったのはこの時だった。彼は戦闘におけるこの弱点を克服するだけの経験はまだ積んでいないのだった。

皮肉なことに、彼の転落を招いたのは敵の刃や、この新しい軍勢が好む槍の先でもなく、岩だった。死角から飛んできた岩は重たい弧を描いたかと思うと、彼の右のこめかみに直撃した。強烈な耳鳴りと爆発するような痛みに襲われたソーは、それが船の不時着時に頭を直撃したことで、より鮮烈な痛みを伴っているのだと理解した。

ソーは眩暈を覚えて足を縺れさせたが、雷を放出することはやめない。それでも、やはり狙いは外れやすくなり、足元もおぼつかなくなっていた。彼の動きが鈍くなったことを察したスレイヤーたちが槍を突き出してくる。四方八方から襲い掛かる槍の先端に、ソーは必死に力を振り絞って、彼の周囲に巨大な雷を召喚した。天から降り注ぐ雷によって、彼を取り囲もうとしていた軍勢は吹き飛ばされた。なんとか踵を返すと、ソーは味方のいる方へ向かい始める。早くロキを見つけなければ。他の者たちも戦闘の間に彼から遠ざかっているようだった。急げ、と脚を動かしたソーだったが、またも死角の方から一撃を喰らい、彼はその場でよろめいた。

「ソー！」ロキが彼を呼ぶ声が、どこか遠くからする。

その声を聞いて、胸が安堵に溢れかえり、彼がそちらを向いた時だった。スレイヤーの繰り出した刃がソーの肩を貫いたのは。他のスレイヤーがソーの背に槍を突き立て、また別のスレイヤーがソーの胸に刃を突き刺した。三方向からの攻撃に、ソーは愕然とする。見えていなかったのだ。迫りくる脅威に、彼は気づいて――

「ソー！！」ロキの悲鳴が響き渡る。その声音にソーは思わず身震いした。かつてロキの声にこれほどまでの憤怒と恐怖が含まれていたことがあっただろうか。

次の瞬間にはスレイヤーたちがそれぞれの得物を引いたので、ソーは新たな激痛に見舞われ、力なく地面に倒れ込んでいた。とどめだとばかりに刃を振りかざしたスレイヤーだったが、その場にロキが現れた。というよりも、彼の内包する魔力が。地面から無数の氷の槍が突き出てきて、三匹のスレイヤーは一瞬で貫かれて絶命していた。

ロキは氷の魔術を滅多なことでは使わない。絶体絶命の危機に見舞われなければ、その本来の姿を恥じているロキがこの能力に頼ることはしないのだと、ソーは知っていた。

「ソー…」ロキの声は繊細なガラス細工にひびが入ったように割れ、その声音はソーの心を引き裂くばかりに悲愴なものだった。彼はソーの横に跪き、先程の魔術で生み出されたしばしの静寂の中、彼の肩を抱き上げた。「あんたは――あんたは本物の馬鹿だ。なんで私のいう事を聞かない？私の傍から離れないでと言っただろう」ロキの温かな魔力の一筋がソーの胸に入り込み、開いた傷口を縫い合わせようと試みている。一番ひどい傷だけでもどうにかしようと。だが、急激に力が抜けていくソーは、それが遅すぎることに感づいていた。

「わかってる」ソーが咳き込む。彼を見つめるロキの眼が恐怖に見開かれた様子から、彼の肺を満たそうとしている血潮が口から零れはじめているのだと見当がついた。「俺が愚かだった」二人の言葉が不吉なほどに、スヴァルトヘイムで交わしたものと鏡合わせのようだと思い至り、ソーはロキに同じ悲嘆を経験させるのだと思うと、やるせない気持ちになっていた。「す、すまない」ソーは息を呑む。ロキのいう事を聞かなかったことを謝る。ロキに同じ悲しみを味わわせることに対して、謝る。

ロキは優しくソーを黙らせると、もっと大きな魔力を彼に注ぎ込んだ。迫りくる敵勢の群れを肩越しに振り返る。地響きを立てながら近づいてくる足音は、二人とも感じていた。あまりに多すぎる。多勢に無勢である彼らも、昔と違ってビフレストで撤退するという選択肢もないのだった。

ソーは弱々しくロキの手を押しやった。無駄なことはやめて早く逃げろと命じようとするが、息を吸う事すら難しくなった今、なかなか声が出ない。ロキは「動くな」と告げると、魔力の全てを集中させてソーに注ぎ込んでいた。あまりに意識を集中させているため、眉間には深く皴が刻み込まれ、玉のような汗が額に浮かんでいた。

ロキの表情があまりの不安に、あまりの悲しみに染められていたので、ソーは彼に笑ってほしかった。最期に視界に収めるのはロキの笑顔であってほしかった。一瞬でロキに笑みを浮かべさせるような言葉が思い浮かばず、時間が足りないことをソーは嘆いた。

ああ、だが、ひとつだけあるかもしれない。

「助けて」ソーが掠れた声で言って、ロキの頬に片手を添えた。幼少の頃より敵から逃げる際に利用してきた芝居だが、ようやく二人の役割を逆転させることができそうだ。『助けて、兄上が死にそうなんだ』と。

理想的な言葉ではない。ロキの作戦も言葉を使ったり、助けを求めることにはなく、まるでミョルニルのように敵の間を縫って、邪魔する者を打ち倒しながらソーの元に直進することだったようなのだし。それでも、ソーは笑みを浮かべようと、血を噴き上げる唇を動かした。ロキに意図が通じていることを願う。死の直前に、様々なものの見方が変わるとはこういうことかもしれなかった。

そしてソーは愛の言葉をかけてやるべきだったと思い至る。馬鹿みたいに『助けて』の冗談を口にするのではなく。共に過ごせる時間がここで絶たれてしまうのであっても、ロキは愛されていたのだと、大切にされていたのだと知っておいてほしかった。その方が、彼を笑顔にできたかもしれないのに。いつだって、後悔先立たず、後になって振り返ればこれほど鮮明に見えるものが、その時には見えにくい。特に、ソーは片目しかないのだから、きっと余計にこういう後悔に苛まされやすいのかもしれない。

「馬鹿」ロキが唸るように言った。その顔に浮かぶ表情には殺意すら窺える。「私が助けてるじゃないか。それに、あんたは死にそうになんかなってない」

荒れ果てた丘陵そのものから湧き出たかのように見えた次なる蝟集はすでに間近まで迫っていた。次の瞬間には、ロキはソーを守るように背後に庇っていた。その両手に現れた短剣を操り、近くに来ていた敵を冷たいほど効率良く屠っていく。それから少し遠くにいる者たちに次々と刃を投げ出した。どれも狙いは正確で、敵の喉に突き刺さる。それらの攻撃が届く範囲の敵を一掃したロキは、手にグングニルを召喚し、その石突の部分で地面を軽く叩いた。

その光景を、ソーは唖然と見つめていた。二人の周囲を覆うドーム状のシールドが召喚されたのだ。それはアスガルドの危機に国全体を覆った障壁を縮小し、完璧に再現したかのようだった。グングニルに内包された魔力は黄金の筋が赤と緑の光と混じり合い、縺れ、平らになって彼らを守る黄金の甲殻へと変容していった。

もしもソーが詩人であったなら、それはロキの彼に対する愛が具現化したものだと詠ったことだろう。グングニルを使用しながらも、彼の魔力はそのような色合いを生み出したのだから。しかし、次の瞬間、グングニルの姿は掻き消え、彼の手に現れたのは――冬の小箱だろうか。そしてその時、敵の群れは彼らを呑み込んだ。ロキの魔力の性質に思いを馳せることも、唐突にオーディンの宝の一つが現れたことに対する驚愕することも、その強烈な勢いにかき消された。

ドームの中にいるソーは、ただ守られて安全だという思いしかなかった。もっとも、外で敵の攻勢に歯向かっているだろう仲間については何もわからない。ロキはドームの端に立ち、両手で小箱をしっかりと掴んでその冬の力を敵に向けて放出した。近くにいた敵をその場で凍てつかせ、遠くの敵の動きを鈍らせる。またも遠方の丘から現れたスレイヤーの群れが近づくまで待ち、再び小箱の力を解き放つ。槍を掲げて地響きを鳴らしながら接近してきた者たちを凍りつかせる。そしてまた。何度も、繰り返す。あの野蛮な生物が出現しなくなるまで、それは続いた。

そしてロキの手にグングニルが戻った。凍てついた空気の中で黄金に煌めきながら。ロキがそれを地面に突き立てると、前方に拡がる大地が割れ、凍りついて動けなくなっていた敵を一気に飲みこんだ。そうならなかった者たちもその場で砕け散り、壊れた破片しか残されなかった。

至福の沈黙が下りたかと思うと、ロキは再びソーを腕に抱え込み、その額に優しく片手を添えていた。

『力を温存しろ』と、ソーは言いたかった。ロキの指先から流れる黄金の魔力の糸が彼の身体に注ぎ込まれ、最も深い傷を負った場所に集中的に向かっていった。『自分を守れ』ロキはあまりに多くの魔力を、あまりに短い時間のうちに解き放っている。冬の小箱とグングニル、両方を使ったとんでもない威力を持った攻撃魔法は彼を枯渇させているに違いない。ソーはロキだけでも助かってほしかった。できれば、彼だけでも逃がしたい。ロキは他の惑星を見つけるだろう。新たに故郷と呼べる場所を。たとえ、そこに自分の姿がなくとも――

「ソー」ロキの囁く声には性急な色合いがあった。この時ソーに安らぎをもたらせるものは、彼の声だった。その歌うような旋律、滑らかな鳴動を記憶に刻み込もうと瞳を閉じると、ロキは彼の傷ついた肩口を強く握った。ソーの体を激痛が駆け抜け、意識を現実に留めようとした。「諦めないで」

当然だ、とソーは思った。ロキはソーの手を唇までもってきて、その指先に優しい希望に満ちた口づけを落とした。その仕草はソーにロキの頬を撫で、大丈夫だと声をかけてやりたい衝動を生み出したが、できなかった。そうするだけの力が、どうしても湧かなかった。

「諦めないでくれ」ロキがもう一度言う。癒しの魔術が再びソーの体内に注ぎ込まれる。必死に、彼の命を繋ぎとめようとしている。「お願いだ、ソー。私のために」

ああ、ロキのために。彼のためならば、ソーはヘルヘイムの残酷な深淵からでも舞い戻ってみせよう。世界樹ユグドラシルそのもの根を燃やし尽くしてもみせよう。だが、彼の体、その骨肉はその強い決意に反発した。彼が最後に耳にしたのはロキの声。愛しく柔らかい。最後に目にしたのはロキの瞳。美しい涙をこぼすその翠。そして、最後に感じたのはロキの手の感触。耐えられないほどに優しい。そのどれもが唐突に消えていく。そしてソーはあまりに突然に、無慈悲な暗闇に呑みこまれてしまった。


	16. リアッセンブル

ソーは一つずつ感覚を取り戻していった。

まずは、よくよく見覚えのあるステイツマンの点描の天井が視界に入った。それから、彼の傷口を温かなタオルで優しく拭っている懐かしい手の感触。

「ロキ？」ソーは瞬きを繰り返しながら、掠れた声で呼びかけた。

「ここにいるよ、兄上」ロキの優しい声が返ってくる。それは彼の手の動きと同様に穏やかなものだった。その片手がソーの手に滑り込み、指を絡ませてきた。「ここにいる。もう、何も恐れることはない」ロキは、サカールでソーの手当てをした女たちのように、さざめき笑って逃げ出すようなことはしない。ただ、読めない表情でソーを見つめていた。ソーの額にかかった黄金の髪を優しく払う。

「ロキ」ソーは全ての意味で安堵を覚え、息をついた。繋がれた手を握りしめる。よく見ると、ロキは彼の隣に腰かけていて、水を張った洗面器と包帯が傍に置かれていた。ロキの手は小刻みに震えており、そこでようやくソーは洗面器の水がひどく赤くなっていることに気がついた。彼はロキの指先を唇まで持ってきて、安心させるようにキスを落とした。「どうやって――」ソーは上体を起こそうとしたが、胸を鈍痛が駆け抜けたので、呻き声を上げて再び横になった。「燃料は、ロキ？船は？」

ロキは片眉を撥ね上げる。あたかも、目覚めたばかりのソーが最初に持つ会話の内容がこれであってはいけないとでも言わんばかりに。しかし、ソーが黙って彼の指を握る手に力を込めると、ロキは諦めたようだ。痛み止めだろうか、黄金の液体が入った小さな瓶を彼の唇に寄せて、飲ませた。「私たちがスレイヤーどもを一掃した後、彼らの下で奴隷生活を余儀なくされていた者たちが現れたんだ。燃料を分けてくれたし、エンジンも直してくれた」ソーの手から抜かれた手で窓の外を指差した。その先に視線を向ければ、彼らが不時着した荒野の広がる光景ではなく、深宇宙が広がっていた。

では、彼らは再び宇宙航行が可能となったのだと、ソーは安堵の息をついていた。彼らの民は再び九死に一生を得、生き延びたのだった。

この思いを胸に、ソーは再びロキの手を求めた。それを握りしめると、それを額に押しつける。それから唇に。頬に感じるロキの手の平の温もりに全身の緊張がほぐれていくかのようだ。新しい故郷と定めた場所から遠く離れた地で死ぬ羽目にならなかったという事実に感動すらしていた。

しかし、ロキから安寧を得るためには代償がある。お叱りの言葉を受けることは容易に想像できたソーは、そっと心の準備をしていた。

「あんたは」ロキはソーに手を取られたままだったが、鋭い声で告げる。「ずっと隣り合って戦っていけると思っていたと言ったな。だが、今回はその真逆であるという証拠を見せつけられたわけだ」ソーが黙って目を瞬かせていると、ロキは溜め息をついた。「単独でスレイヤーの群れに飛び込んだことを咎めてるんだ。いくら新しい能力を得たからといって、あんたは無敵ではないんだぞ」

その通りだった。彼とて不死身ではないのだと、その事実を改めて思い知られたことを、ソーは苦い気持ちで認めていた。今回は一命を取り留めたが、ソーはこれまでいつか死ぬときが来れば、それには誇るべき理由があると思っていた。たとえば正義のために命を捧げるか。あるいはロキを守るために死ぬか。まさか、新しい能力に酔いしれ、自分の力強さに自惚れて自業自得の死を迎えていたかもしれないなんて。確かに、はじめのうちこそは、迫りくる敵から疲弊したロキを守るために脅威の中に突っ込んでいったのだが、すぐにその目的は変わってしまい、ソーはまさに自信過剰な行動を起こしていたので、ロキの鋭い言葉は当然のことだと思った。

「すまなかった」ソーは言って、ロキの手の平に頬を押しつけた。「自分の力を過信していた」

「そんなことだろうと思った」ロキは鼻を鳴らす。「これからあんたのことは雷神（サンダラー）ではなく、ドジの神（ブランダラー）とでも呼ばせた方がいいかもしれないな。一人でどうにもできない状況に盲目的に飛び込む――」

「ありがとう」ソーは急いで口を挟んだ。ロキが彼を本当にブランダラーなどという渾名で呼び始めようなどと思う前に。「俺を救ってくれて、助かった」

「アスガルドの王を救ったんだ」ロキは平たく言った。「私の義務だ」

ふむ、とソーは続けた。「では、お前の義務感は称賛されるべきだな。もう一人のアスガルド王として」ロキの自我に働きかけることの重要性は、今も変わっていない。ロキの空いた手の方も取ると、ソーは彼の手を両手で包み込み、強く握った。

「そうかもしれないな」ロキは渋々と認めた。「王を救うためだけでなく、私は我が兄を救うために戦ったとも言えるかもしれない。私の恋人、そして私の――」その視線がソーに掴まれた手のうち、片側に据えられる。ソーが優しく撫でている、指輪の填められたその指に。その指輪はソーがどうしてもと言って作らせたものだ。互いへの愛と信頼、忠誠を表すアスガルドのシンボル、トリケトラが彫り込まれた二つの指輪のうちの片割れ。「私の夫」

「それだけ多くの人物の喪失を嘆くのは、確かに始末が悪いな」ソーは言って、怠惰な笑みを浮かべた。ロキの手の平に顔を擦りつけ、その温もりと愛情を吸い込もうとした。先程、ロキに痛み止めだと飲まされた物の正体は知らなかったが、効き目は抜群だった。

「それが全部同一人物だとしても？」ロキが言う。「仲間の加勢を待つこともせず、単独で敵陣に突っ込んだ馬鹿と同一人物だとしてもか？次は何だ？」ロキは容赦なく続けた。「次は残された目まで失うつもりか？あるいは内臓を少しくれてやるか？次に自ら敵に刺されて、どこぞの豚みたいに火にくべられようと突進していったら、今度は置き去りにするからな」

ソーを貫いた敵の刃よりも鋭く彼を傷つけるロキの言葉は、彼の怒りと心配の表れだった。

ソーはまっとうに反省した顔をするよう心掛け、ロキの手の甲に唇を這わせた。「俺は本当に馬鹿だった」ソーが認める。「お前に心配をかけてしまったこと、心から済まないと思っている」その唇はそのままロキの手首に移動して、肘まで向かう。唇を外すことなくゆっくりと上体を起こすと、やがてロキの肩にまで辿りついた。「だが、この馬鹿はお前に助けられたことで、お前に深く感謝してもいる。その感謝の印を受けてもらっても良いだろうか？」

「あんたが回復したら考えてやろう」ロキは言って、ソーの脇腹に指を突き立てた。結構な力加減だったので、ソーは思わず痛みに呻いていた。「だが」と、彼は少し態度を軟化させ、ソーの腕に浮き出た血管を指でなぞった。そこには傷も痣もできていない。「軽い予行練習くらいはしてやってもいいかも」

軽い、ということは小さく無垢な口づけ、そしてもしロキに受け入れる気があるならば、抱きしめ合って横になることを意味している。「それは、ぜひさせてくれ」ソーは微笑むと、ロキが彼の傷口に包帯を巻き終えるなり、彼をベッドに引っ張り込んだ。生まれたての子猫を抱いているかのように、ひどく慎重ではあったが、弟がソーの傷に気を遣いながら身を寄せてくるのを待った。

深宇宙の夜間、彼らはこうして何時間も静かで優しいキスを交わして過ごした。互いの頬や唇、顎に。眉間や瞼には羽毛のような軽いキスを。ロキの眦に唇を寄せた時、ソーの唇に塩辛い味が移った。とうに渇いていたが、ロキが彼のために泣いたのだという事実に胸が痛み、ソーは弟を強く抱きしめた。

二人のキスはやがて互いの身体を優しく撫でることへの序章となった。素肌に沿って優しく手を這わす。ロキの指先がソーの頬や傷口の周辺で痣となった皮膚と広い胸板に沿って穏やかに動く度に、そのひどく甘い仕草にソーは涙を堪えていた。ロキの言葉こそ鋭く彼の傷を抉るようだったが、彼の手の動きからは愛情しか感じられなかった。ひとつひとつの愛撫がまるで、『あなたが無事でよかった。あなたが生きていて、ここにいることが嬉しい』と告げているかのように。

ソーも同様に真摯な愛情をこめて彼に愛撫を返した。

『俺は無事だ』とロキの髪にキスを落とす。

『俺は生きていて、ここにいる』とロキの項に手を添える。額を合わせる。熱を持った彼の額は、彼が生きている証となってロキの額にぴったりと寄り添った。

『そして、それはすべてお前のおかげだ』と両手をロキの手と繋ぎ合わせ、二人の間の絆を確かめた。切っても切れない、様々な苦難を乗り越えたその絆を。

「約束してほしい」ロキが囁き、沈黙を破った。ソーの指に絡まったロキの指は小刻みに震えており、ソーは宥めるようにそれらに唇を寄せていた。「もう二度とあんな風に猪突猛進に、盲目的に戦闘に身を投じないと。約束して」ソーが躊躇っていると、ロキは強い口調になって誓いの言葉を引き出そうとした。

「約束する」ソーが答えた。浮かびそうになる小さな笑みを抑え込もうとする。「盲目的にと言う部分については何とも言えんが。なにしろ、片目がないもんでな」

「あんた――」ロキは顔を怒らせると、苛立ってソーの手を振り払った。「その愚かさを忠告してやったというのに、あんたはっ――あんたはそれを冗談として捉えるつもりか！」

ソーはロキがベッドから起き上がって部屋を出て行こうとする前に、彼の手を引いて腕の中に閉じ込めた。彼の怒りを宥めるべく、その髪や頬に謝罪のキスを繰り返す。「お前には…」ソーは期待を込めて言ってみた。「できるんじゃないか？」再び繋ぎ合わせた手を眼帯のもとへ持ち上げ、ロキの指がそれに触れるようにした。それで意図は伝わるだろう。「そうすれば、もう盲目的に戦闘に突っ込む、なんてことにはならないさ」

「眼球を完全に再構築するなんてまねはできないよ、ソー」ロキは渋面で言った。「できるんだったら、オーディンの覚えを良くするために、すでにやっていたとは思わないのか？」

ソーは嘲りの言葉を無視して、親指でロキの指を優しく撫で、弄り続けた。その関節の隆起を親指で慎重になぞる。「できる者がいるとすれば」と、ソーは言った。「それはお前だろう」ロキの能力に対する信頼は厚く、彼の胸中でまばゆい光を放っていた。その確信は繋がれた手を通してロキにも伝わっているのだろう。ロキは兄の揺るぎない信頼に対し、鋭く息を呑んでいた。

ロキは呼吸を四度繰り返す間、沈黙していた。その間、ソーもただ黙ってロキの指先に軽く愛撫を続けていた。関節の一つひとつに唇を落とす。ロキが許す限り、彼はこれを続ける。時折、機嫌の変動が激しいロキは苛立ちも露わにソーを押し返すこともあったので、この愛撫が長引きすぎれば、彼はソーを押し退けることに躊躇いは見せないだろう。

「調べてみる」ようやく、ロキは溜息と共に告げた。「癒しの魔術に関する書物を見てみよう。それに、ミッドガルドに着いたら、スタークにも声をかけておく」ソーが口の動きだけで『トニー？』と言って、困惑気味に額にしわを寄せたが、ロキは言葉を続けた。「あなたがアスガルドから離れていた間に、他の人物に扮して、あなたの活躍について奴と話したことがあるんだ。その中に、あなたがある命を生み出すことに関与した話があった」彼は非難するように眉を上げると、片手を自由にしてソーの腕を抓った。

「あれは――あれはミョルニルでやったことだ！」ソーは、ロキが秘密の通路を使ってミッドガルドに出向いては、スパイのように彼の様子を窺っていたと知って憤慨した。あの言い方からして、何かあらぬ誤解を受けているような気がしてならない。アスガルドを離れている間に、彼が種蒔きをして婚外子を設けていたなどと思われてはたまったものではない。

「どちらでもいい」ロキはツンとした態度で言った。「ミョルニルの魔力とスタークのテクノロジーが合わさったことで、ビジョンと呼ばれる存在が生み出されたことに変わりはない。同じ要領で、私の魔力と奴のテクノロジーを合わせれば、別の種類のビジョン（視力）を生み出すことも不可能ではないかもしれない」

ソーはその案について考える。魔術と技術、二つの力が合わさることで動く目。生物工学によって生み出される、バイオニック・アイ。確かに、可能性としては充分なものがあった。与えられた希望に、ソーはロキを引き寄せた。否、希望などよりも、もっと確かなものだ。なぜなら、ロキが全霊をかけて何かの目的に向かって全力を注ぐとき、彼に成し遂げられないことはないのだから。初めて感じるわけでもなかったが、ソーはやはりロキが隣にいることを大いに喜ぶのだった。

しかし、ソーが次に口を開いた時、思わずおかしそうに言ってしまった。「お前、今、目と視力についてシャレを言わなかったか？」

ロキが苛立ちも露わにベッドの上を転がり、ソーの抱擁から逃れると、ソーはその動作を真似た。一緒にベッドを転がり、再びロキを腕の中に閉じ込めてしまう。今度はロキも渋々と腕の中に納まった。

「新しい目を」と、ロキは訂正した。それから一拍置いて続ける。「それと、ハンマーも」

「ハンマーだと？」ソーは息を呑んだ。心臓が喉元まで跳ね上がったが、希望を抱くには早すぎるとばかりに、ソーは平静を保とうとする。なにしろ、ロキはこれまでソーがいつもミョルニルに頼り過ぎていたことをからかい気味に指摘している。それに、ソーは空を飛ぶことが恋しくてならなかった。顔に吹きつける冷たい風やその見えない指先に髪を遊ばれる感覚が懐かしい。

「そうだ」ロキは決意も露わに言った。「時間ができたら、ミョルニルを再び造らせる」そこで言葉を切ると、考え込むような仕草で首を傾ける。その表情がたいへん可愛らしかったので、ソーは思わずロキが少し尖らせていた唇にキスをしていた。ロキを驚かせたことに対し、笑みを噛み殺すと、彼は鼻の付け根にしわを寄せた。「これらは…私からあなたへの結婚祝いの品とする」

「結婚祝いだと？」そんなことは、ソーは考えもしていなかった。あるいは、ロキと結婚できるということ自体がすでに充分な贈り物だったために、そのための品が必要だとは思いもしなかったのかもしれない。急に、自分がとても配慮に欠けていたように思えてきた。「だが、俺はお前に何も――」

ロキは手を掲げて、部屋の壁を埋め尽くさんばかりの棚の方を示した。過去数ヶ月の間にソーがロキのために集め、贈った様々な土産物や魔術の道具に材料。それらが展示物のように棚を埋め尽くしている。それはありふれた物――オブロンの翼を持った馬の光り輝く尾羽やエロチア海の小ぶりな塩粒――から、アルボネアトの銀の牡鹿が持つ角の削りかすのように非常に珍しい物まで様々な贈り物で溢れかえっていた。その中のいくつかは、命の危険を伴ったものも存在している。たとえば強風の吹きすさぶリリワの断崖絶壁に満月の夜にしか咲かないベルフラワーの入った小瓶など。これらはすべて、ロキへの求愛のために、ソーが自ら集め、贈ったものだった。それどころか、ロキが魔術の材料を収納するための小さな棚がいくつもある特注の家具でさえ、ソーが造らせたものだった。

これに、ソーは言葉を失っていた。ロキは誰かに借りを作ることをひどく嫌がるのだと、思い出す。ロキが時間をかけてソーが集めたこれらの小さな贈り物に対して、借りを返すべく、何か大きな意義のあることを成すだろうと、わかっているべきだった。

「ロキ」ともすれば感動で打ち震えるだろう声を抑え、彼はロキの頬を親指の腹でなぞった。ロキの肌の柔らかさを堪能する。ソーはこの滑らかさを失いかけたことがある。ミョルニルを造ったドワーフたちは、その代償にロキの首を要求したのだった。彼らにグングニルより優れた武器など作れないと挑発した、ロキが始めたその賭けに勝った褒美として。「そんなこと、お前にさせるわけに――」

「再び造らせる」ロキは語尾を強調して囁きかけると、ソーがとても大事な宝物であるかのように、彼の顔を包み込むように両手を添えた。「あなたの能力は確かに高まったかもしれない…」そこで言葉を区切ると、唇をきつく引き結ぶ。ロキがどれだけ努力しようと、ソーの力はいつも彼の魔力を上回る成長を続けるのだということを認めるのが、未だに辛いかのように。「…だけど、だからと言って素手で敵に殴りかかったり、戦場で敵の武器を鹵獲したりするのは勘弁してくれ。どれもあなたを無防備な状態にしてしまうから。それと、私が見ていないと思うなよ」ロキは、口を挟もうとしたソーを眇めた目で見据える。「ステイツマンの武器庫から持ち出した武器で戦った後、それらの武器にどういう末路が待っているのかを」

ソーは少しばかり恥入って首を竦めていた。ロキから隠し事をするのは不可能だ。特に、ステイツマンから持ち出した武器にソーが雷の力を込めると、それらが粉々に壊れてしまう傾向にあることは。それに、ロキは真実しか語っていない。確かに、武器を持たずに戦闘に突っ込んで、自らの拳を使ったり、斃れた者から武器を奪って使うのであっては、ソーの攻勢に弱点を生み出しているのだった。

「ありがとう」ソーは言って、ロキの鼻頭に軽いキスを落とした。「俺のことを想ってくれて」

ロキの思慮深さはまだ終わっていないようで、一瞬の沈黙の後、彼はもう一つの約束を軽く、だが真摯な面持ちで口にしていた。「それには守護のルーンを刻み込もう。戦闘においてあなたを助けうる、考えられる限りのすべてのまじないを。あなたに力を与え、あなたの受ける攻撃の力を殺ぎ、あなたの――」

「ロキ」ソーは諭すように言った。「ミョルニルにはすでに守護のルーンが刻まれていた。それにもかかわらず、姉上はいとも簡単にミョルニルを粉々にしたんだ」

「粉々になったのは、それが私のルーンじゃなかったからだ」ロキが反論した。「今度は違う。今度はもっと良いものになる」

「俺たちのようにか？」ソーが尋ねる。ロキの絹糸のような感触の髪を優しく撫でながら。その問いは核心に触れてしまったのかもしれない。なぜなら、ロキは再び沈黙してしまったのだから。

「…私たちのように」ついにロキが口を開く。物思わし気にソーの腕の分厚い筋肉のラインに沿って指を這わせていたが、やがてソーの腕の中でさらに身を寄せてきた。「作り直されて、もっと良くなる」

彼らの民がミッドガルドでの新生活に慣れて、彼らに時間ができた頃には、ソーは弟と共にハンマーを作り直すための旅に出ようと決意した。確実に危険を伴うその道のりに、弟を一人で行かせるなど論外だ。だが、今は黙っておくことにする。ただ、ロキの腰を抱え直し、その髪に口づけを送った。

「ありがとう」ソーは囁きかける。「ありがとう…」

心の中ではわかっていた。彼にとって、初のミョルニル――ソーの危機を察知するなり、何があっても、彼の元へ駆けつけるロキ。また、どんな時も必ずソーの元に舞い戻ってくるロキ――がすでに彼の腕の中にいるのだと。

～～～～

ソーの回復は記録的に早かった。それも、ロキが調合した黄金のポーション、その甘く泡立つ薬のおかげであった。それは彼の傷口を綺麗に閉じると、ほとんど何の痕も残さずに癒してしまった。目的地にずいぶんと近づいた今、王の片割れがあまりに弱っている姿をさらすのは良くない。これもあって、彼を癒したロキの助力には感謝の言葉もないのだった。

彼らの旅は特に大きな問題もなく続き、それから一週間経った頃に、ロキが宣告した。あと少しで、彼らはミッドガルドの大気圏に到着するだろうと。

「ごめん、僕に何をしてほしいって？」ブルースが聞き返す。ソーは彼に着陸前に頼みがあると言ってやって来たのだった。

「兄上はお前に、地球にいるお前の友人と接触しておいてくれと頼んでいるんだ」ロキが冷ややかに言った。「お前たちの言う、前もって電話を入れておいてくれ、というやつだ」

ブルースは参ったように自分の髪に指を通した。「いや、うん、何を頼まれているのかはわかるんだけど、どうやってそれを実行すればいいのかわからないよ」

ソーは手を何となく振りながら言った。「お前の持つ七つの博士号とやらの一つを試してみてはどうだろうか」それからブルースの肩に手を置くと、軽く揉んでやった。「お前を信じてる」にっこり笑って、ブルースが連絡を取らなければならない相手であるトニーの言葉を使って励ました。「とにかく成功させろ」

「でも、そのどれも宇宙人のコミュニケーションシステムの博士号なんかじゃないんだよ！」ロキがソーを船のブリッジから連れ出す中、ブルースの非難の声が彼らの背に投げかけられていた。しかし、充分な時間と、集中を妨げない静寂を与えれば、彼は必ず要望に応えるだろうと、ロキは確信していた。

そして、ロキの予想通り、ほんの三十分後には二人が時間を潰していたシャトルベイにブルースが駆け込んで来た。

「オーケー…」部屋に入るなり、ロキに深いキスをかましていたソーの姿に直面して、ブルースは回れ右をする。しかも、ソーの手はロキの服の裾に入り込んでいたのだ。彼らの代わりにドアに向かって話しかけた。「船の使う電波を利用して、地球で使われているのと同じ周波数帯に合わせたんだ。それで地球と接触する方法を――」

ソーは咳払いをして、ロキは乱れた衣服や髪を無言のまま、魔術で整えた。「地球との連絡法を確立したのか？」詳細はどうでもいいソーが尋ねた。

ブルースは言葉を区切り、自分の賢さを説明することができなかったためか、憤慨したような息をついた。「そうだよ」やがて、彼は諦めたように言った。「不安定だし、細心の注意が必要だけど、ステイツマンの通信機構でトニーと話すことが可能なはずだ。一応、僕がすでに基本的な情報は渡しておいた。そもそも僕たちがこんなところで何をしているのかについてもね。でも、詳細については君が直接話したほうがいいと思う」

「助かった」ソーは温もりの感じられる口調で言って、ブルースの肩に手を置いた。「お前に任せておけば正解だと信じていた」それからその手が先程までどこに入り込んでいたのかを思い出して、ばつが悪そうにすぐに引っ込める。それを見逃さなかったブルースだったが、賢明なことに、何も言わずに唇を引き結び、踵を返して部屋を出た。

三人はブリッジへ向かったが、ブルースは少なくとも十歩は先を歩くようにした。ソーかロキのどちらかが感謝の印と称して彼に触れる可能性を恐れているようだ。ソーはその開けた距離を利用して、ロキの腰に腕を回して引き寄せると、邪魔された謝罪とばかりにその頬に唇を寄せていた。それから彼の口角にも落とすと、ロキは苛立ちも露わにソーを押し退けて、口の動きだけで『目の前のことに集中しろ』と告げるのだった。

「ソー！」彼らがブリッジに到着すると、大画面に映し出されたトニーが呼びかけた。ロキは先ほどソーから距離を取っていたため、雑音交じりの通信機に映されたのはソーだけだった。「最後に君に会ったのは――えーと、なんだ、三年前か？」

「もうそんなになるのか？」ソーが不思議そうに言った。

「そうだぞ」トニーが答える。「最後に君に会った時、君はよくわからない宇宙の石だかなんだかを探しにどこかに旅立った。その後は誰も君と話してない。その君が、今や宇宙船に乗って地球の大気圏内に漂っている理由はなんだ？しかも、何やら君のところの全国民が乗ってるって話だけど？」

ソーはなるべく簡潔に、アスガルドの崩壊へと繋がった出来事の概要を語り聞かせた。そして、彼らがここにいる理由と、次にどうするつもりでいるのかも。

「それは…ワオ。君の故郷のことは残念だよ」トニーはソーの話を聞き終えると言った。「君の父親のことも。それにハンマーのことも」彼らと話すために使っているタブレットの画面から何かをスワイプする動作を見せる。「よし、愚痴はおしまいだ――まず、オーディンが話していた場所の座標が必要だな。それと、そこに何人住むことになるのかも」ブルースがその情報をインターフェースを通して送ると、それを受け取ったトニーが頷いた。「来た来た」自分の画面にその情報を写し出し、サッと目を通す。「着陸する分には問題ないだろう。ただ――」

「ただ？」ソーが直ちに口を挟む。目的地にここまで近づいたというのに、まだ何かの試練が彼らを待ち受けているというのか。

「ただ、果たして世界が現実に『第九地区』が起こることに対する心の準備ができているかは、甚だ疑問だ」と、トニーは言った。「だから、なるべく静かに素早く着陸した方がいい。あと、できれば姿も見せずに。空中にいると何らかの方法で君たちの突入を阻もうとするだろうけど、着陸してしまえば何もできやしないさ」

「第九地区？」ソーは困惑してオウム返しに尋ねたが、トニーのポップカルチャー表現を理解しようとするよりも話を進めろとばかりにロキからのジャブが入ったので、気を取り直した。「俺たちは…」危うく口にするところだった『最近ようやく使い方が分かった』という言葉を呑み込んで、違う言葉を口に出す。「…船のクローク機能を実行しよう」

「よし、それならしばらくはS.H.I.E.L.D.のレーダーに発見されずに済むだろう。着陸前に、他に僕が知っておくべきことはあるかい？」

ソーは彼らが将来的にも地球外の素材を集めるためにステイツマンやコモドールを収容する地下施設を建設しようと計画していることは黙っておくことにした。また、ロキがすでに腕の良い魔術師たちを選別しており、新国家設立を終えるまで、その集落を他者の目から覆い隠す魔法の障壁を彼らの力で召喚するつもりでいることにも言及しない。さらに、ロキは新米魔術師たちを訓練し、特別な許可を得た者たちのみが、この集落に入ることができるまじないを施すつもりでいることも。この許可を得ていない者が新しいアスガルドに侵入しようとしても、いつまでも同じ道をぐるぐると回って、目的地を見つけることができないように設定するという。

昔から、ロキは手の内を見せぬよう交渉を進める傾向にあり、特にアスガルドに残された最後の希望である民衆を乗せた船に関しては、ソーはロキの教えに従うことにしていた。それが特に、ミッドガルドのシールド機構にアスガルドから来た物は何でも探りを入れ、解体し、兵器開発のための研究に利用する傾向があることを踏まえれば。テッセラクトが良い例である。

代わりに、彼は乗船しているアスガルド市民とサカール難民全員の戸籍を作ったことを口に上らせていた。着陸後にあるだろう人口調査や移民処理の助けにはなるだろう。

「へえ、そうか」トニーが言った。「それは…悪くないアイディアだな。確かにそれだとこっち側の処理にかかる時間も減りそうだ」

ソーはブルースが繋げれくれたこの不安定なコミュニケーション機構に向かって微笑んだ。「ロキのアイディアだったんだ」彼は言って、その声音が愛しげな色合いを持つことを抑えはしなかった。それからブリッジの隅の方にいるロキに目配せをする。

ロキはこの非効率的な会話に苛立ち、天井に視線をやっていたが、その頬に薄らと紅色が差していたことをソーは見逃さず、後でその頬にキスをしてやろうと考えていた。トニーとの通信を終えたら、すぐにでも。

「ロキだって？」トニーの笑顔が翳り、どこか不安そうなものになった。「君の弟君が生きてるっていうのか？」

脇の方に立って黙っていたロキは、これを登場の合図として、ソーの隣に身を乗り出して画面に映りこんだ。「やあ、スターク」ロキはニヤリと歯を見せて、鋭い笑みを浮かべた。

トニーはギャッと短い悲鳴を上げてタブレットを取り落した。「ジーザス！」トニーの罵り声が響く。それからがさごそといった物音と、通信が途切れるかと思うような雑音が入り、タブレットが床を滑るような耳障りな音も聞こえた。ようやくタブレットを拾い上げたトニーが電波状態を調節してから画面をのぞき込む。「それはよくあることなのか？」ロキの方角に指を差しながら尋ねる。「君たちアスガーディアンって、ホイホイ死から蘇ったりするものなのかい？それとも、どこぞの死の国の神様に不滅の愛と犠牲について訴える歌でも歌って、ロキを返してもらえるよう頼み込みでもしなきゃだめだったのかい？」

ロキはトニーの好きなように解釈してもらおうと、面白そうにニヤリと笑うだけで、助け舟を出さなかった。ソーが彼に呆れた視線を向けて、ようやく口を開く。「私たち二人のうち、歌や旋律を奏でる才能に恵まれているのはソーではない」

「俺たちにとって…大変な期間だった」ソーは漠然とした言葉を口にする。とても不器用な発言だと思ったが、加える。「だが、ロキは俺たち全員を救う助けになった」トニーが詳細について訊いてこないよう願う。ロキが実際に死んだことはなく、しかもアスガルド崩壊そのものに繋がる一連の出来事に関わっていた事実を、トニーがどう受け止めるか、ソーには分からなかった。だが、もしもこのことについて認めなければならない時が来たら、ソーはラグナロク到来に関する、自分自身の責任も、しかと受け止めていることを告げるだろう。

「本当なのか？」トニーは先ほどの驚愕から気を取り直して言った。「ロキが君を助けたと？へえ、そいつは驚いた」彼は不信を込めて片方の眉を撥ね上げていたが、誰かがスクリーン外から彼を呼んだのだろう、ソーは彼が「今行く！」と叫ぶのを聞き、彼がチラリを腕時計に目をやるところを見た。「オーケー、僕は今日一日中会議で立て込んでしまうんだが、明日は手伝いに行ける。その時に改めて話そう。それまでは、そちらにちょっとしたマンパワーを送るよ。ウーマンパワーか。いや、どちらでもいいか。とにかく、君たちがうまくスタートできるように手伝えるものだ。というか、地球は終着点か」自分のジョークにウケたかのように、彼は歯を見せて笑った。

ロキは疑い深そうに目を眇めた。「ウーマンパワー？」しかし、ちょうどその時に通信が切れてしまい、ロキはその質問をソーに向けてしなければならなくなった。隣に立つ彼に首を傾げてみせる。

ソーもロキ同様に困惑していたので、肩を竦めるのだった。「もしかして、トニーはレディ・ペッパーを助っ人として寄越すつもりなのかもしれんな」

～～～～

トニーはレディ・ペッパーを助っ人に寄越さなかった。

それどころか、トニーは先ほどの会話の中でロキに驚かされたことに対する遊び半分の報復として、その人物を彼らの元に送ったのではないかと、ソーは思った。

彼らが無事にサカールの輸送船を着陸させてから程なくして、スターク社の飛行機が次々と同地点に着地し始めた。それらは様々な物資を運んでいるようだった。ソーとロキの許可が下りるなり、スターク社員たちは素早く効率的に幾つかのブースを設け、戸籍票や土地配布の書類を並べたり、また、食糧や衣類などの基本物資の入ったケアパッケージの分配をし始めたりした。

「あれは」ロキはつい先ほどまでただっぴろい草原だった場所に設けられた仮施設とそこで行われている移民処理の様子を眺めながら言った。「私たちの王としての仕事の半分を肩代わりしてくれているようなものだ」その態度からして、ロキはスタークの効率の良さにすっかり感心しているようだ。そして、それはソーを少なからず安堵させるのだった。飛行機から出てくるスターク社員を見渡していたロキは、少し背伸びをして他に誰かが降りてこないのか見ようとしていた。「女の姿はないな」と、指摘する。

彼がそう口にして間もなく、飛行機から良く知る顔が現れた。彼女は興味深そうに周囲を見回していた。

「シフ！」ソーが呼びかけた。ソーの友人を避けるべく姿を消そうとしないように、彼はすかさずロキの手首を握りしめ、空いた手を元気良く振った。「シフ！！」

名前を呼ばれ、シフはその声の主を求めて振り返った。そして、ソーの姿を見とめるなり、飛行機の入り口から飛び出さんばかりに、手すりを乗り越えてソーの腕の中に飛び込んだ。「今まで一体どこにいたの！？」輝くばかりの笑顔を見せて、彼女は尋ねる。「もうずっと連絡は入ってこないし、他の――」

その時、彼女の視界にロキの姿が映った。彼はソーから一歩下がった所に立っている。明らかに、なるべく目につかないようにする魔法をかけていたようで、それはロキが姿を隠さなければならないと考えている証拠でもあり、ソーは胸が痛んだ。

「あんた」シフは唐突に歯をむき出しにして剣の柄に手をかけていた。ソーの存在だけが、彼女がすぐさまロキに斬りかかるのを躊躇わせている。「あんた、生きていたの？みんなあんがた死んだと思っていた」

ソーは固唾を呑む。ロキのことを思うと、彼の胸の痛みは深まった。シフや他の友人たちはロキの死を悼むことはなかったのだから。あの頃にそうしたのは、おそらくソーだけだった。彼はロキの腰の括れに手を置いた。それは小さくささやかな仕草だったが、少し元気づけられたのか、ロキは彼に感謝の眼差しを向けている。彼もシフがそのことについて何も言わなかったことに、気がついていたのだから。

「まあ」ロキがようやく口を開く。彼とて、思わぬシフの登場に言葉を失っているようで、彼女が剣の柄に置いた手を用心深く見据えた。「サプライズ？」

「特殊な事情があるんだ」ロキが何かを言う前に、ソーが口を出した。なにしろ、傷をつけられれば、それを倍にして返す傾向のあるロキのことだ。シフに刺々しい言葉を投げかけるのは容易に想像がつく。さらに言えば、シフの怒りを買うのも危険すぎる。彼女の怒りの激しさは伝説級だったし、ソーは伴侶に生きていてほしいのだ。「今まで、どうしていたんだ？」

シフは姿勢を正し、剣から手を放していた。これにはソーも安堵の息をもらしていた。宇宙を横断してロキをここまで連れてきたというのに、こんなところで斬り殺されてはたまらない。「私はずっとミッドガルドにいたのよ」彼女は言った。「主神の要請でピムパーティクルについて調べていたの」

その時、ソーは視界の片隅でロキの口角がわずかに持ち上がるのを見た。シフはロキの要請でミッドガルドにいたということになる。とはいえ、おかげで彼女はアスガルドでヘラに無残に殺されることもなかったのだから、それについては良かった。後でロキに、このピムパーティクルとやらについて尋ねることにして、今は離れ離れになっていた間にシフがどうしていたのかを聞くことに専念した。

「調べた範囲の情報を主神にご報告した後」シフが言う。「こちらでできた友人――エージェントたちの手助けをしていたのよ。シールドのね」そこで顔を顰める。「何度もビフレストを呼んだのだけど、ヘイムダルは応えなかった」

「それは、できなかったからだ」ソーは言って、首を振った。「アスガルドはなくなった」

「どういうこと？」シフは困惑して眉を引き上げた。「ビフレストがまた――」

「違う」ソーは溜め息をついた。ビフレストがまた破壊されたというだけの話ならば、どんなに良かったか。「アスガルドそのものがなくなったんだ」

今度はシフの抜刀を止めることはできなかった。彼女は剣の切先をロキに突き付けると目を眇めた。「あんた…！」唸り声を上げるが、怒声の裏には恐怖の色があった。「いったい、何をしたの！？」

直ちにロキを守るように腕を振り上げていたソーは、シフの刃がロキの喉元に当てられる寸前にそれを受け止めた。それから肩を回すようにして、刃を跳ね返す。「詳細については後で話す。だが、ロキは関わっていなかった」

ソーの腕に抱えられたロキの体が硬直する。その良し悪しはともかく、ロキは確かに関わっていたのだから。しかし、詳しい話は後でもできる。シフの手に剣が握られておらず、その眼差しが殺意に満ちていない時にでも。

「ロキは…民衆を救うのに欠かせない働きをしたんだ」ソーは訂正し、ロキの自我を宥めるような言葉を発した。「これに関して、ロキは無罪だ」

かつて、これほどソーが事実を歪めたことはないように思う。ロキはもちろん、オーディンの魔力を奪ってミッドガルドに追放することで、ラグナロクの来訪を早めた。だが、彼とて死が人の形を取った姉の存在は知らなかったし、彼女が九つの世界を制覇することを夢見て解放の時を待っていたことなど知る由もなかったのだ。ロキの裏切りが実際どの程度のものだったのか、本当に知るのはソーしか残されていない。だから、ソーはこのままロキがその責に問われ続けるのを良しとしなかった。そのせいで、この先ロキが作るかもしれない友人との未来が毒されるのは、あまりに悲しいことだ。

シフは長い間躊躇いを見せていたが、やがて剣を鞘に納めた。彼女がそうするのを見て、ロキがそっと安堵の息をついたのを、ソーは耳で感じていた。もっとも、万が一のことを考えて、ロキは幻覚を準備していたに違いなかったが。

「では、アスガルドは本当になくなってしまったというの？」シフが尋ねる。「私たちの友人は？ヴォルスタッグ、ファンドラル、ホーガンは？」

「彼らは最初に倒された」ソーが答える。生存者たちから得た証言の内容を繋ぎ合わせると、そういう事らしいと知った。そして、彼らはもっとも苦く、惜しまれたのだと、ソーは考えた。旅が始まったばかりの頃、彼らが皆、亡くなった者たちを偲んだことを思い起こしていた。

心が真っ二つに割れてしまったシフはガクリと膝をつくと、二度と会うことの叶わない友人たちと、二度と足を踏むことのできなくなった故郷との二重の喪失に、喉を突き破った慟哭は醜く、不格好なものだった。

ソーにはその気持ちが良く分かった。いつかシフがこのミッドガルドを故郷とする日が来ればと願う。彼がロキとそうするように、彼女も誰かと家庭を持つことを望んだ。しかし、今は彼も草原の中で膝をつくと、彼女をあやすかのように腕に抱き込んだ。ロキに手招きして、共にシフを宥めるよう求める。彼にこの抱擁を誤解されるつもりはないのだ。ロキが渋々と彼の隣に膝をつくなり、ソーは彼も腕に抱え込み、三人は不器用な抱擁を交わすのだった。

「あなたは――」シフがロキの腕から逃れようと抗い、彼を睨みつける。思わず身を引こうとしたロキをソーは強引に引き寄せた。今や、ロキはソーと一心同体だ。誰が何と言おうと、ソーがいる所にはロキもいる。シフにもそれを理解してもらわねばならなかった。彼女もやがて抵抗を止め、二人の抱擁を受け止めた。その悲嘆に暮れたすすり泣きも徐々に落ち着いていき、いつしかその口からこぼれるのは、しゃくり上げるような呼吸だけとなった。

シフは確かに強かったし、彼女自身他のアスガルド人と共に新たな故郷を作るための活動に参加したいと願ったものの、そんなシフだって一人でかつての人生を偲ぶ時間が必要だった。ロキの提案で、二人はシフを椅子に座らせると、彼女に毛布を被せ、その手に甘くて温かいサイダーのカップを握らせた。落ち着いたら、衣類配給班の手伝いをするように、控えめに頼んでおいた。

目的を与えられると、シフは強い。ソーは今更そのことを変える必要性も感じずに、シフのことは以前と同じく扱うことにした。

「あなたは私が無罪だと言った」しばらくしてロキが言った。二人はトニーの部下たちが儲けた様々なブースを巡回している。どのブースにどれだけの人員を裂くべきか、また、さらに物資を必要としているかを確認して回ったが、今のところはすべて順調に見えた。「露骨な嘘ではないか？」

「ロキ」ソーが少し口調を強くして言った。ラグナロクに繋がった一連の出来事の責任は、一人のものではなかった。その災厄の来訪には多くの人物が役割を担っていた――ソーとロキ、そして彼らの前に来た者たちの。

「私はただラグナロクをもたらすためにスルトの冠を永遠の炎にくべただけだ」ロキは言って、アスガルドの老若男女が全くの他人に施しを受けるために長い列に並ぶ様を見つめた。もっとも基礎的な必需品でさえ、そうしなければ手に入らない、憐れな姿だった。「私はただ、多くの者たちの故郷を破壊しただけ」

私はただ、とその言葉は彼の口の中で苦く、怒気を含んでいた。

「そして、お前は俺の要望に従ってそうしたんだ」ソーが厳然と述べる。「他に…他に方法はなかった」ヘラとの戦いで彼女に勝てないと悟ったあの時、彼の心臓を鷲掴みにした絶望を、今でも鮮明に憶えている。玉座に忠義を誓った兵士たちを、他の領域から来た義勇兵たちをも次々と薙ぎ倒す彼女にそれ以上抗うすべを持たなかったことに対する虚しさも。彼女はアスガルドを奪い、平らげ、何も残らなくなるまで喰らいつくし、それでもその野望は留まるところを知らなかった。

彼はロキを見つめる。弟の眼差しは空虚でどこか遠くを眺めていた。「私は…」と呟いたロキの声は囁くほどのもので、あまりに小さなものだった。「私は、こんなことを誘引するつもりは…」

「わかっている」ソーは言って、ロキの腰に腕を回し、優しいキスをそのこめかみに贈った。「わかってる。だが、誰かが責められなければならないのなら。罪悪感の重圧を受けなければならないというのなら、共に受け止めようじゃないか」

「共に」ロキは呟き、ソーの温もりに体を寄せて、その力強さに頼るようだった。「そうだな」

ロキをさらに強く引き寄せると、ソーは彼を励まそうと抱きしめた。この草原の、もっとも緑の瑞々しい場所まで彼を連れて行き、その抜けるように青い空の下に二人で佇む。あたかも、今、彼らはここにいるのだと。彼らの民は無事なのだと。これ以上過去に苛まれるのは止そうではないか、とでも言うように。

彼らの失われた祖国と死に別れた友人たちへの郷愁は、これからも胸に宿り続けることだろう。だが、ここには新たな生活を始めることへのチャンスがある。それをロキと共に掴めるのだから、この事に関してソーは感謝していた。揃いの指輪を見下ろせば、その約束が思い出され、ソーの唇に細やかな笑みが刻まれた。あまりに大きな笑顔になってしまえば、ロキに感傷的な愚か者と言われてしまうだろう。

ソーの視線の先を目で追ったロキは、「それで、シフには何と告げるつもりなんだ？」と言った。揃いの指輪はどちらもロキによる守護のまじないが掛けられている。ミョルニルを再度手に入れたら刻み込むことにしている魔術の練習台だ。「いずれ、彼女の知れることになるとは思うが」

「俺たちが結婚したことか？」ソーが尋ねる。見れば、ロキは不安そうに指輪を指でクルクルと回していたので、ソーはその手を取って落ち着かせようと、その甲に口づけを落としていた。「本当のことを言うさ」

「では、いつ告げるのだと訊きたかったんだが、どうやら、それを選ぶ権利を失ったようだ」ロキは冷然と告げて、瞬時にソーの手から自分のそれを引き抜いていた。

ソーが抗議の声を上げることができる前に、彼は視界の隅にシフの姿を捉えた。気持ちを落ち着かせることができたのか、彼女はズカズカと二人に歩み寄ってきた。

「あなたが結婚したと聞いたんだけど！」シフは衣類配給ブース付近に屯っている老婆たちを顎で示して言った。「なんでそんな大事なことを言ってくれないのよ？今度は誰と結婚したというの？」

ソーは溜め息をもらして、老婆たちを見やった。噂話が大好きな彼女たちはただ満面の笑顔を浮かべて見つめ返してきた。トラブルメーカーどもめ。だいたい、彼と巨人スリムの間に起こった出来事は結婚の数に入らない。あれは盗まれたミョルニルを取り戻すための演技であって、巨人の花嫁の格好をすることほど恥ずかしい思いはかつてしたことがない。もっとも、どうやらシフは彼にそれを忘れさせることはしないつもりのようだが。

「故郷の悲報のほうを優先するべきだと思っただけだ」ソーは真面目な面持ちで告げた。それに、ロキの姿を見るなりシフの手が剣の柄にかけられたという事実もある。「俺の結婚相手のことだが…」ソーは一旦言葉を区切り、ロキに約束した、正しい言葉を探そうとした。「隣で共に統治する者が必要だった」と、彼は簡潔に告げた。「そして、俺にとってそれはずっと俺の隣に居続けた者以外ありえないんだ」

シフははじめ、わけが分からないというように彼を見上げていたが、ソーが堂々とロキの手を取って繋ぎ合わせると、目を見開いていた。

「まさか、ロキのこと！？」シフはロキの手にソーと揃いの指輪を見つけて、愕然とした。「ソー、あなたは魔術で魅了されているのよ。心を操られている！」その声には性急さと痛ましさがうかがえたが、言葉を和らげるようなことはしない。目の前にソーと手を繋ぎ合わせた、ロキ当人がいるというのに。

ソーは深みのある笑い声を立てて、繋がれた手の親指でロキの手首に温かな愛撫をする。それで少しでも彼を慰めることができることを願って。「大丈夫だ。ロキはそんなことをしてない」

「言っておくが」ロキが怠惰に言った。「躊躇っていたのは私の方だからな。しつこく言い寄ってきていたのはソーの方だ」口調は軽薄だが、ソーの手を強く握り返していることから、かなり緊張しているようだった。

シフは二人に交互に不確かな視線を走らせた。その顔をいくつもの感情が駆け抜けている。混乱、驚愕、困惑が主だったものだ。「でも、ちゃんと愛あっての結婚なんでしょ？」居心地悪そうに尋ねる。「必要に駆られただけのものじゃないのよね？」

「その通り。愛あってのものだ」ソーが安心させるように答えた。「お前とロキの間にいろいろあったのは知ってるが――」

「もういいわ！」シフは言って、彼を押しとどめようと手を上げた。その仕草は、古い友人であるシフと伴侶であるロキの和解を求めて感傷的な言葉を並べ立てるだろうソーを阻止したか、あるいは彼女の怒りが一時的に治まっているかのどちらかを意味している。「私は…あなたが幸せであれば、それで充分よ」彼女は渋々と言うのだった。

ソーは本心からの輝かしい笑顔を浮かべた。彼は確かに幸せなのだから。長年引き裂かれていた最愛の人物と結ばれ、毎日彼と共に幸福な時間を過ごせることをノルンの女神に感謝しない日はなかった。

「だけど！」シフは声を上げ、目を細めてロキを見た。「もしあんたがソーを傷つけたら――」ここで鋭く息を吸って天を仰ぐ。「また、傷つけでもしたら、今度は躊躇しない」その手は再び剣の柄に置かれており、彼女の意図を明白にしていた。

「シフ！」ソーは愕然と非難の声を上げた。ロキを傷つける可能性のあるすべてのものから守るべく、彼を腕に抱え込んで盾になろうとする衝動をなんとか抑える。そんなことを実行に移しては、ロキに怒りの矛先を向けられてしまうだろう。

だが、シフはすでに彼らに手を振ると、少なくとも千人は乗っていた船の中では存分に新婚を楽しめなかっただろうから、と言って二人に結婚祝いがどうとか告げてから踵を返し去って行った。その背中に向かって、ソーは顔を輝かせる。確かに薄い壁に千人の乗組員のおかげでプライバシーはあまりなかったので。

彼女の後姿を眺めていたロキだったが、サッと指を動かした。ソーは、遠くの方でヴァルキリーがきょとんとして、それまで飲んでいた酒の瓶をテーブルに置くと、フラフラと衣類配給のブースに足を向けるのを目撃した。ソーとロキが見守る中、ヴァルキリーがシフとぶつかりそうになると、シフは突然現れた女戦士の姿に驚きの表情を隠せずにいた。それから幾つかの言葉を交わし、互いの邪魔にならないよう不器用に道を譲り合っていたが、やがて肩を竦めると、笑みを浮かべて並んで歩きはじめるのだった。

「今のは――」ソーが言いかけて、言葉を呑み込んだ。わざとに決まっている。ロキは無意味なことはしないのだから。

「シフにも至福の時が訪れれば、簡単に怒りを爆発させたり抜刀したりしないと思って」と、ロキは悪戯っぽく言うのだった。

その夜、サカールの輸送船から国民の幾らかが降機し、静かになった船内で、二人はシフの言葉を胸に改めて結婚祝いを持つのだった。ソーはロキの耳に愛の言葉を囁きかけ、その色づいた素肌に口づけを落とし、白い首筋に浮かんだ玉のような汗を舌で拭った。彼は美しく、そう告げることをソーは躊躇わない。もう想いを口にしないことには辟易としていた。彼がいかに愛され、いかに大切にされているのか、ロキは思い知るべきだった。

「もしかしたら、私は本当に魔術であなたを魅了してしまったのかも」ロキが吐息と共に言った。ソーが思ったことをロキの耳に注ぎ込み、その耳朶に甘噛みしていた時だった。彼の手はソーの太腿をきつく、所有欲を知らせるかのように指を食い込ませていた。「心を操っているのかも。こんな、乙女が頬を染めるような感傷的な言葉を容易く口にするなど」

あるいは、彼は未だにこれを受け入れていいのかどうか、信じ切れていないのかもしれない。ソーが彼のものになったのだと。この至福の時が、本当はただの幻なのではないかと。

ソーは答える代りにロキの腹に手を添えて、軽く押しつけた。そうすることで、ロキは中に入り込んだソーの存在をより深く鮮明に感じるのだと知ったうえで。その身体を引き寄せて、ロキの背中がソーの胸板にぴったりと寄り添うようにすると、空いた手でロキの乳首を抓り、荒々しく捏ねた。「お前はこう考えたことはないのか？」ソーはロキの肩から首にかけて、その皮膚に所有の証を残してから言った。鋭く腰を突き上げると、唐突に襲いかかった深い快楽に、ロキの嬌声が響く。「俺の方こそが、お前を魅了したのだと」

その言葉と快感の両方に、ロキは全身を震わせた。あるいはこれは、二人とも互いを魅了しているのかもしれなかった。

ソーは彼にそれ以上疑いや不安の言葉を口させることはしなかった。そうするだけの余裕を残さなかった。それはロキが頂点に達し、シーツの上に果てた後も続いた。まさに相手を魅了した証拠であるかのように、ロキは言葉もなくソーの口づけと愛の言葉、そして激しい腰の抜き差しを受け入れることしかできなかったのだった。

しかし、それがロキの本質なのか、最後に言葉を発するのは彼でなければならないようだ。すっかり満たされ、柔和になった身体をソーの腕の中に潜り込ませると、ロキは小さく呟いていた。「うまいことやったな、兄上。よくやった」

～～～～

翌日、また一人ソーの友人が現れた。トニーはスタイリッシュな白いジェット機で到着し、短い挨拶の言葉を交わした後、彼はソーに幾つかの書類に署名させた――それに目を通したロキの許可を得てから、だったが。それから少なくとも百人の社員を送り込み、この草原の開拓を手伝わせた。

「俺たちは本当にここに住みつく許可を貰っているんだろうな？」ソーが疑わしげに訊いた。彼はまだ一人もミッドガルドの代表を名乗る人物に出会っていなかったし、この地の法律に目を通したわけでもない。トニーの言うように、移民手続きがこれほど簡単に行われるとは到底信じられない。チラリとロキと視線を合わせれば、彼も同じ懸念を抱いていることがわかる。

「ああ、全部許可済みだ」トニーは頷き、ソーの背中を叩いた。それから一瞬躊躇してから、ロキにも同じくした。ロキがびっくりしてトニーを凝視する中、彼は続けた。「ここ一帯の土地権利は購入済みだ。もちろん、素早く密かにね。公共地区や民間家屋を建築するためのライセンス類も取得済み。まあ、実際のゾーニングは後で自分たちでやってもらった方がいいだろうけど、細かいことは全部僕がやっておいたよ」

そしてソーが口の動きだけで『公共地区？ゾーニング？』と言って呆然としていると、トニーが再び口を開く。「君たちは店を出したりするだろう？レストランは？これらに対する補償に僕が望むのは――」トニーは頷いて、腕を開いて辺り一帯の土地とそこにある全ての物を示して言った。「――最初のアスガルド料理のレストランが開いた時にできるだろう行列の先頭に、僕が入ることだ」

「友よ、そんなことでいいのか？」ソーは笑った。「お前にはいつでも遊びに来てもらっていいんだぞ。レストランだっていくらでも来ればいい」

ロキはまだトニーが早口で告げた言葉の内容を吟味している様で、ふと首を傾げていた。「この土地が購入済みだと言ったな――正確には、誰によって？それと、購入額は？」

トニーの笑顔が僅かに揺らいだ。「ああ、それは、ちょっと裏から手回しをして、スターク・インダストリー社の財源をちょっと工面したかもしれない。だけどまあ、だいたいこんな感じだったかな…」と彼が述べた数字はソーをまたも呆然とさせる金額だった。

「だめだ！」ロキはその金額を聞いてすっかり青ざめてしまった。瞬時にソーの手の中から姿を消すと、数秒後には息を切らせて出現した。「これを」と言って、彼がトニーの胸元に押しつけた革袋の中から、金貨がぶつかり合う音が聞こえた。「これで充分埋め合わせはできるはずだ」そして、トニーがそれを受け取る動きを見せないでいると、ロキは両目を眇めた。「それ以上の補償にもなるはずだ」

今度はトニーが呆然とした面持ちで彼ら二人を交互に眺めやった。「いいか」やがて彼はロキの差し出した金貨の袋から後退して言った。まるでそれが突然ヨトゥンヘイムの氷獣に姿を変えて彼に噛みつくかもしれないと恐れているかのように。「その申し出はありがたいんだがね、それを受け取ることはできない」

「なっ、受け取ることができないって、それはどういう――」ロキは言い募ろうとしたが、ソーの優しい愛撫を腰に受けると静かになったので、ソーは思わず小さな笑みをこぼしていた。そっと彼に触れるだけでその不機嫌を治めることができるのならば、この武器はもっと頻繁に使うべきだろう。「お前たち――モータルになど、借りは作りたくない」ロキはだいぶ怒りを治めて、告げた。

ソーとロキの間にあった奇妙なやり取りをトニーが観察していたとしても、そのことについて彼は何も言わなかった。「本気か？たった今、僕が言ったこと聞いてなかったのか？とにかく」トニーはロキのために要点を並べ立てる。「アスガルド料理店。僕。最初の客」トニーはロキに目を据えた。「君の奢り」

「いつか必ず」と、ロキは誓う。彼が他人に借りを作るのをどれほど嫌っているか、ソーは良く知っていたし、いくらなんでもレストランで食事を奢ることでトニーが彼らのためにしてくれたことへの恩返しにならないことはソーにだってわかっていた。「お前が忘れかけた時にでも、私は――」

「何をするって？」トニーが笑った。「僕が受け取るよう騙すとでも？隠れ場所から飛び出て僕を驚かせるとか？君がどうしようと受け取らない。なら、これはどうだろう――アベンジャーズ全員にディナーを奢ってもらう。それなら、文句はないだろう、ソー？」

それでさえ、正当な取引とは到底言えず、トニーへの恩の半分も返せない。だが、この終わりの見えない争論に終止符を打つためにも、ソーは頷いていた。後ほどロキと話し合って、他にどうやってトニーの恩に応えるべきか決めればいいだろう。ロキが再び抗議の声を上げる前に、トニーが言った。「アベンジャーズと言えば、今日クリントとナターシャは来れないんだ」それから大仰な仕草で声を落とすと続けた。「あいつらは今どこかの悪の巣窟で潜入活動をやってる。クリントなんてセミリタイアしてるってのに。だが、こいつはなんとか見つけることができた――あいつ、君らの国民を助けることにあんまりにも積極的で、君たちへの挨拶さえ忘れちまってるようだな。おい、キャップ！こっちだ！」

スティーブはちょうど難民たちの間に飛び込んで、彼らが最も必要としている支給品や書類を受け取るための行列に並ばせていた。トニーに呼ばれて顔を上げると、彼は彼らの方に駆け寄ってきた。

「ほら、僕たちんところの化石男だ！」トニーは宣言して、困惑に目を丸くしたスティーブをソーたちの方に押しやった。彼もおそらくトニーのジェット機で一緒に来たのだろうが、降機するなり難民の手助けを始めていたようだ。「つらら」トニーが訂正すると、スティーブはなんとも言えない視線を彼に向けた。「氷山。同じことだ」

二人の間に、どこか居心地の悪い空気が流れたことに、ソーは勘付いていた。だが、それについてはいずれ彼らの方から話があるだろうと割り切ることにする。彼とロキのように、いつかこの二人も和解する日がくるかもしれない。とりあえずのところ、彼は何年も離れていた友人たちと再会できたことを喜ぶことにし、スティーブの腕を陽気な仕草で掴んだ。

「あー」スティーブはソーが一歩退いてその背後から顔を覗かせるロキを見るなり、困惑した声を上げていた。どうやら、生きているロキを目の当たりにして驚いているのは彼だけのようだ。トニーは事前に知らされていたし、先程この場に合流したブルースは始めから知っていた。同じジェット機で来たのなら、トニーが先に話していてもおかしくなかったが、どうやらトニーはロキと似ているところがあって、人に不意打ちをかますのが好きなようだ。

「ロキは変わった」ソーが直ちに口を挟んだ。スティーブはただロキを凝視して、何かを言おうとしたが、躊躇いがちに一歩退いていた。「それも良い方に」

そして、スティーブがまだ納得していないという顔を見せると、ソーも一歩退いてロキの肩に手を乗せた。「いつだったか、お前はこう言っていたはずだ。お前の国は信じている物のために立ち上がるという主義に基づいて建てられたのだと。それがどれほど困難で、どのような結果をもたらそうとも。そして、間違ったものを正しいと主張する群衆や政治家や国家が何と言おうと、関係ないのだと」かつて自分が使った言葉をそのまま返してくるソーに対し、スティーブの目はさらに大きく見開かれた。「その時お前は言ったんだ。群衆が、世界がお前に道を開けろと告げる時、お前の役割は真実の川の隣に根を張り巡らせる樹木となって、世界にこう告げることだと。『いや、お前の方が道を開けろ』と」

ソーはロキと視線を交わした。ロキ自身もその雄弁な物言いに驚いたように目を丸くしていた。それから改めてスティーブに視線を据え、ソーは淡々と告げた。「俺がその樹木だ。そして、ロキが俺の真実だ」

ソーが改心したロキのために立ち上がるのだと。たとえどのような困難や結果が待ち受けていようとも。たとえ彼の友人が、国が、世界そのものが彼の前に立ちはだかろうとも。

「僕は…」スティーブは言いかけて、口を閉ざした。呆然としており、その呼吸も少し震えている。まるで、自分自身の言葉だったものに、これほどの力があるとは思ってもいなかったかのように。そんな単純な類比でこうも簡単に心を動かされるとは思っていなかったのだ。「わかった」彼はソーに頷きかけると、姿勢を正し、慎重にロキに歩み寄った。スティーブは用心していることを誤魔化そうとはしなかったが、それでもソーのためにもロキに対して礼儀正しい行いをしようとするその姿勢は脱帽物だった。「ロキ」彼は短く首肯して一旦言葉を切った。何と言葉を掛ければよいのか、彼は真面目に考えているようだ。その言葉はロキを怒らせるものであってはならない。逆に、どれほど不確かな物であろうと、彼と心の繋がりを深めるようなものでなければならなかった。「ソーが君のことでひどく打ちのめされていたことは知っていた…」スティーブは咳払いをすると、躊躇いがちに手を差し出した。「とにかく、君が戻って来て良かった」

「なんて真っ直ぐな」ロキは声音を落とし、どこか艶めかしく言った。それはソーよりもスティーブに向けられた言葉だ。「なんて高潔な」からかうつもりで言っているのだろうが、ソーに非難の眼差しを向けられると、溜め息をついてスティーブの手を取り、こちらも躊躇いがちな握手を交わしたのだった。そして、スティーブが大胆にもロキに向かって微笑むと、彼は唖然としてソーの隣まで逃げるのだった。

ロキの代わりにソーがスティーブに笑顔を返した。どうやら、友人たちは純粋にソーのために喜んでくれているようで、彼はこれに励まされた。ロキの死を知ったセルヴィグの『ああ、よかった』という感想に対して本当は深く傷ついていたソーは、それから完全に立ち直ってはいなかったので、同じ報せを受けたアベンジャーズの面々が彼を慰めてくれたことは本当に嬉しかったのだ。

「で」後に、トニーは視界にロキを収めたまま、するりとソーに近寄って言った。これは彼が社員に更なる指示を出し、インフラ整備の進み具合と様々な家屋の位置を定める人々の報告に満足した後のことだった。「例の、君がアドバイスを求めていたことに関する話だけど」

「ああ、それか」ソーは顔を輝かせて言った。「素晴らしいアドバイスだったぞ。とてもうまくいった。礼を言う」ロキを失ったと思っていた頃、ソーはアドバイスを求めてトニーの元を訪れたことがあった。彼はどうしていれば良かったのか。ロキとの間に起こった悲劇は本当に避けられなかったのか。彼はそれが知りたかったのだ。もちろん、その会話の間中、ソーは弟の名を出しはしなかったのだが、彼はなんとなくトニーには真意が筒抜けだったのではないかという予感があった。

「それは良かった」トニーは頷いて、ソーの肩に手をやった。「でも待てよ。誰についてのアドバイスなのかは知ってたんだが、君はどうやって――」

「君、ソーにアドバイスをやったのか？」スティーブが興味を抱いて、会話に割り込んできた。「どんなものだい？」

トニーは肩を竦める。「まあ、僕の豊富な経験からくる古き英知と、聖書から抜粋した一節さ。何かを手元に置こうとすればするほど、それは離れようとして抗うっていうね」

「それは…聖書からじゃないな」スティーブが非難気味に言うので、トニーはまた肩を竦めて『はいはい、驚かないよ』とか『冗談の通じない堅物め』などと、ぶつぶつ呟いていた。「でも、そういう格言は聞いたことがあるな。何て言ったかな。『何かを愛するならば、それを手放してやりなさい。戻ってくれば、それはあなたのもの。戻ってこなければ、それは元々あなたのものではなかった』」そこで一旦言葉を切る。「でも、なんでソーが…あ」二回ほど素早く目を瞬かせる。「あ」

「一斉に見るんじゃないぞ」すぐにトニーが口を出していたが、まるで強い磁力でも働いているかのように、彼らは四人とも一斉にロキのいる方角を振り向いていた。ここまで来ると、もはやソーが何のつもりでそのアドバイスを求めたのかは明白だろう。

「とにかく――うまくいったって？」トニーが眉を引き上げて言った。彼らが四人ともロキを黙って凝視しているという状況にならないよう、何でもいいから会話を続けようとしているのかもしれない。ロキの方は彼に不気味そうに向けられている幾つかの視線には気づいていないようで、新米魔術師たちに建築材として使うための木材を石から変化させる術を教えることに集中しているようだった。

「ああ、とても」ソーは全員でロキに目を向けて以降、彼から視線を外すことなく顔を輝かせた。弟が得意とする魔術を実演してみせる様子を愛しげに見つめることを、隠す必要性は感じられなかった。「おかげで、ロキと結婚できたんだからな」

本当はそんなに単純なことではなかった。彼はまずサカールにてそのアドバイスを利用し、ロキを再び彼の元に引き寄せた。それから旅の間中、要所要所でアドバイスの言葉を利用はしたが、実際は多大な努力を消費して、ついにロキを射止めたのだった。だが、トニーへの説明には、単純な答えで充分だと思った。

「今の――今の、僕の聞き間違いじゃないよな？」トニーは反対側にいるブルースに向き直って言った。「北欧の神サマたちが結婚してる？お互いと？」

「聞き間違いじゃないよ」ブルースは平然と答えた。そもそも、その結婚式で彼は出席どころか、司会役の一人にまでなっていたのだ。彼は特に気にせず、きつく包装された木箱の中身を確認する作業に専念していた。

もっとも、ブルースにとってこの情報は数ヶ月前に鮮度を失っており、彼なりに二人の関係の変化を受け入れるだけの時間があった。他のアベンジャーズにはない時間が。

スティーブはただ絶句してソーを凝視しているが、トニーは話題をここで終わらせるつもりはないようだ。ブルースの後に続いて、手に持っていたスタイラスペンを責めるように相手に突き付ける。「電話じゃあ何も言ってなかったじゃないか！」言葉毎に強調するようにスタイラスペンを振る。「電話じゃなくて、スペースコール。スカイプ？スペース…プ？」

「それを僕の顔からどけてくれないかな」ブルースは眉間にしわを寄せた。

「君の顔じゃなくて、僕の手の中にある」トニーは、これでもかとスタイラスペンを振って、子供のような理論を口にする。

「それじゃあ、君の手を僕の顔からどけてくれないか」ブルースのこめかみに緑色の血管が湧き出てきて、ソーは慌てて二人の間に割り込んだ。サカールでは全く役に立たなかったとはいえ、思わず太陽が沈むや太陽が落ちてきたなど、とにかく地平線の向こうに太陽が消えていく描写を使って彼を落ち着けようとしてしまいそうになった。

ありがたいことに、トニーはハルクが再登場する前兆を目の当たりにしてようやく体を引いた。もっとも、その顔には伝説級のふくれっ面が浮かべられていたが。

「教えてくれてないことに変わりはない」と言ったトニーのしつこさは、ソーに宮殿の晩餐で貰った骨を手放そうとしない狩猟犬を思い起こさせた。「だって、結婚式だぞ？しかも、宇宙で。結構重要な話だと思うんだが」それからソーに向かって尋ねた。「王族に相応しいご馳走はあったのかい？プレゼントは？花火！もちろん、大々的に祝ったんだよな？」

ソーはきょとんとしてしまった。アスガルドの王族に相応しい、それこそ何日にも及ぶ祝宴はなかったが、いつもよりは豪勢な食事は提供された。船に積まれていた物資で間に合わせたものだったが、彼がロキと共に狩った獣の肉や、コーグが作った奇妙な甘い酒もあった。なんでも、彼の故郷では幻覚作用のあるものだと言っていたが。プレゼントといえば、彼は民衆や友人たち、そして彼にとっての最大の奇跡であるロキと共に、無事にミッドガルドに到着したのだから、それだけでも充分な贈り物だといえるだろう。花火に至っては、特になかった。もっとも、ロキが遠隔操作で発した、コモドールに積まれていたグランドマスターの誕生日のための花火を数に入れなければ、だが。

これらすべてをなるべく短い言葉で語るのは難しく思え、彼はブルースに助けを求めて視線を移していた。

ブルースは新しく作ってもらった眼鏡を外すと、まるで子供に話しかけているような態度でトニーに向き直った。「僕がそのことについて何も言わなかったのは」ブルースが言う。「ロイヤル・カップルのことよりも、船に乗っていた多くの難民の安全を確保する方が優先されるべきだと思ったからだ」それは彼らの置かれた現状について、もっとも率直な発言であり、ソーはそれに満足した。

トニーは普段より一拍分だけ長く沈黙した。「確かに、理に適ってるな」とだけ言う。

その後に続いた沈黙を破ったのは、ようやく言葉を見つけたスティーブであった。「ソー」彼は躊躇いがちに言う。「結婚をロキに強要されたわけではないんだよな？」

その質問の後に続いた沈黙は、ニフルヘイムの深淵に匹敵するほどのものだと、ソーは思うのだった。


	17. 交渉

ロキが彼に結婚を強いたのではなく、また、ソーの方からプロポーズしたのだと何度も説明した後、スティーブとトニーはようやくソーにロキの傍へと戻ることを許した。サカールの輸送船内を見せてやったのも功を奏したようだが、地球外テクノロジーのためにソーの貞操を守る言動を早々に放棄したトニーに対して、彼は思うところがあった。

「いいタイミングだ」難民とスタークの従業員たちからなる群衆を掻き分けてソーが姿を現すと、ロキが言った。ロキは彼に手を伸ばし、ソーは弟が彼の不在を寂しく思ってくれたのならば、口づけや、あるいはもっと先のこともあるかもしれないと、いそいそと彼の手を取った。しかし、そうはならなかった。ロキは魔力を大量に使ったため疲弊しており、ソーが戻ってきたので彼に頼って監督する――ソーはそれを寛ぐと呼び、どちらもそれをロキが人の目を逃れるためなのだ理解していた――ことにしたのだ。トニーの従業員や新米魔術師たちがロキと談合しようと近寄るのを、ロキは最も魔力を消費しない、小さな姿で観察している。ソーの肩の上で。

なので、当然のことながら、苛立ちに眉をしかめたトニーがソーの元へタブレットを片手にやって来たのはまさにこの時であった。

「なあ、ソー」彼は切り出し、さらに両目を眇めて顔を上げた途端、満面の笑みを浮かべていた。「ワオ、オーケー。君にトカゲのペットがいるとは知らなかった」ソーの肩に乗って日向ぼっこしているトカゲを顎で示す。「抱きあげてみてもいいかい？」

ソーはトカゲを見やり、トカゲはソーを見た。思案する。トカゲはのんびりと背筋を逸らすと、つんとした態度で尻尾を振って、トニーが伸ばした手に自ら飛び乗った。その態度が奇怪なほどに協力的であるとソーは気づいていたが、何も言わずにいた。ただ黙ってトニーがトカゲの美しい深い翠の皮膚と頭頂に散らばる黄金の斑点を観賞する様子を眺めていた。しかし、トニーがトカゲと鼻先を擦り合わせた時点で我慢の限界に来てしまった。しかも、トニーは猫撫で声で「可愛いトカゲちゃんはどこかな～？ここだ！」などとトカゲと戯れだしたのだ。

「そいつはそういうのが嫌いなんだ」ソーが沈黙を破って言った。ソーもそういうのが嫌いだった。そこまで親密な触れ合いが許されるのはソーだけであるべきだ。

「この子がどんなことを好むのかなんて、なんで君が――」トニーが言いかけると、ソーは避けられない事態が繰り広げられる前に顔を背けていた。トカゲが『残念、私だ！』と言って、トニーがソーの耳元で絶叫を上げる前に。

ロキが正体を現すと同時に人を簡単に刺さなくなったのは、トニーにとって幸運だった。しかし、ソーはこれがシフの予期せぬ登場に対する、ロキなりの報復だったのではないかと勘繰ってしまう。なにしろ、あれはトニーがそうなるよう仕向けたことだったのだから。

「オーケー」ようやく平静を取り戻した後、トニーが言った。それは彼がロキに脅かされると乙女のような悲鳴を上げるのだと他言されることのないよう、その場にいた人々にきつく言い聞かせた後のことだ。周囲の約束を取り付けるのに、トニーは秘密保持契約書と呼ばれるものまで引っ張り出し、全員が署名する羽目になったのだった。「さっき言おうとしてたんだけど、その…今のが起こる前に」トニーはロキを乗せていたソーの肩の辺りを指し示して言った。「ソー、問題がある」

「どんな問題であろうと、我々が力を合わせれば、必ず乗り越えられるだろう」ソーは笑って言った。すでに順調に事が進められていることに対して、彼は満足感を隠し切れず、トニーの背を軽く叩いていた。「どうしたんだ？」

「それが、どれだけ大量のグリーンバック――地球のお金のことだ――をつぎ込んだとしても、集落を作るというのはそれなりの時間がかかる」トニーは言った。手に持っていたタブレットの画面をソーに見せると、幾つかのグラフや表が映ったスクリーンを指でスワイプした。ソーには何が何だかさっぱりわからない。「まだいくつかの課題が残されているが、実際にここに物資を移動させることからだ。タンカーで大量の物資を運ぶにしても、この集落が最低限機能し始めるのに、最低でも…」トニーはまた幾つかのグラフに目を通し、やがてシンプルな棒グラフに行きついた。「五ヶ月かかる」

「ああ」ソーは真剣な面持ちで頷いた。先程の豪放磊落さは鳴りを潜めている。「それは確かに問題だ」

「幸運なことに、私に解決策がある」突然に、ロキがソーの横手に再出現して言った。すでに何ヶ月もからかわれ続けてきたブルースの反応は薄いが、こうしてアベンジャーズの者たちを脅かすのがすっかり癖になっているようだ。ソーはこの機会にロキに手を伸ばし、その手にそっと指先を掠めた。一人でこの問題に直面せずにいられるだけで喜ばしい。「確か、ミッドガルドには二流の魔術師どもがいたはずだが――」

「誰と比べて二流だって？」トニーが挑戦的に言って、はた、と言葉を切った。「待ってくれ。うちに魔術師なんていたのか？」

「アスガルドと比べてに決まっているだろう」ロキは絹のように滑らかな声音で当然だとばかりに言った。「それに、確かあの男は自分のことを魔術師としてではなく、ドクターと名乗っていたと思う」

「ドクター…ストレンジ？」トニーの声がひっくり返った。ロキの提案を理解したようだ。「あいつの助けを乞うなんて、本気か？あの偉そうで、尊大な――」

「お前も充分尊大な男だと思うが」ロキはニヤリと笑って言った。

ソーはストレンジとトニーの間に何があったのか、ストレンジがどのようにしてトニーの嫌悪感を得るようになったのかは知らなかったが、それはまた別の機会での話だろう。ロキの方はトニーの反応に肩を竦めるだけで、彼ら二人の仲の悪さなど知ったことではないとばかりの態度だった。

「私たちと来てもらってもいいが、どうする？」ロキはわざと同行を求める。トニーが不愉快そうにしているのを大いに楽しんでいるようだった。

しかし、彼を同行させていては、目も当てられぬ惨状を招いてしまいそうで、ソーはロキを睨んだが、トニーは首を横に振るのだった

「あー、いや、他にやらなきゃいけない大事なことがあるからな」トニーが言った。「ほら、積荷の受取とか、注文とか。でも、うまくいったかどうか、教えてくれよ！」さっそく後退しながら、彼は声を上げていた。そして、やがてソーはロキとまた二人きりになったのだった。

「ふむ」平然とした態度で、ロキは言った。「奴が大事なこととやらを済ませている間に、私たちは魔術師を引っかけに行くとしようか」

～～～～

ストレンジの住居のあるニューヨーク市までのフライトは長く、機内で一人の子供が大泣きし始めると、不思議な連鎖反応であるかのように次々と泣き出した子供たちの声がロキの機嫌を急降下させていた。彼ははじめ、おそらく二人の周りにだけ有効な静寂のバリアを張るつもりで指先を動かし始めていたが、ソーがそれを掴んで止めていた。

「だめだぞ、ロキ」ソーは切羽詰まって言った。「お前の魔術が飛行機の精密機械に影響を及ぼしてしまったらどうする？」

ロキは反論しなかった。ただ全身を緊張させ、苛立ちも隠さず口内で現状を罵っては、強張った腕を胸の前で交差させていた。その様子に、ソーはスチュワーデスから耳栓を貰い、ロキに渡すと彼を腕に抱え込んで休ませることにした。だいたい、ロキはその朝すでに大量の魔力を放出させていたし、疲弊しているのだ。彼らがいない間もアスガルドの土地を外界から覆い隠すため、ロキは魔術師たちを集めて指示を出し、幾つかの呪文の実演をしてきたばかりなのだった。

惑星の反対側まで移動したというのに、ニューヨーク市に到着した二人は、再び朝日を拝むことができた。着陸時に、ロキは二人の姿を変化させていた。おかげでシールドの監視の目を掻い潜ることができたし、街中を自由に歩くことができていた。

「サンクタム・サンクト―ラムはここから遠くない」ロキが言った。タクシーから降りた後、彼は道路標識に書かれたストリート名を見上げる。「今回は少し時間をかけて、この街の名所を巡ってみるのもいいかもしれないな。前回ここに来た時は無礼なやり方で呼び出されたからな」

前回ここに来た時はレジャー旅行だったのではないと、ソーは言うところだった。彼らの父の所在地もわからず、途方に暮れていた時だった。だが、ロキの言葉に興味を引かれたソーは、代わりに尋ねていた。「つまり、お前は観光客になりたいと？」

「まあ」ロキは口ごもり、その表情はソーの使った言葉への嫌悪感と本心からの願望へ恥ずかしげな笑みの間で揺れていた。「そうなる。そのまた前、この地に来た時はあまり良い印象を与えたとは思えないし、だが――」

「素晴らしい考えだな」ソーは言葉を遮った。放っておけば、ロキはまたチタウリ侵略の後悔と不幸な記憶の渦に引き込まれてしまうだろう。もう、何年も前の話なのに。「実は、この近くに知っている場所がある。トニーが言っていたが、そこには最高の――」そこで低く、誘惑的な声音に落とす。「チョコレートケーキがあるらしい」甘党なロキへのアピールであったが、その目が知らず大きくなっていることからして、誘惑は成功したようだった。

「ほう？」ロキは片方の眉を跳ねあげる。「では、是非そこへ連れて行ってくれないか、ケーキ鑑定家どの」

ソーは微笑むと、ロキの手を取って指を絡め合うと、繋がれた手をポケットに入れて、その通りにした。

～～～～

二人はグリティ・グラウンドというコーヒー店に入った。店の名前にロキは眉を顰めていたが、ソーが彼をパティオのテーブルへ落ち着けて、彼が選んでいた紅茶とふわふわとしたチョコレートケーキを持ってくると、抗議の声など最低限のものへと減少してしまうのだった。

『彼氏さん、紅茶のご趣味が素晴らしいですね！』と二人のドリンクを作った娘が輝かく笑顔で言っていた。彼女はとても忍耐強い女性だとソーは思った。特に、ロキが並べ立てたミルクの種類や甘味料の量、それからいくつかのソーも知らなかったオプションの羅列をにこやかに聞いていたのだから。

その彼女の言葉に、ロキの頬が薔薇色に染まっていたにもかかわらず、意味が分からないと言った顔をしたソーは、考えもせずに答えていた。『彼氏じゃないぞ』それがどう聞こえるか気づいた時には撤回するには遅すぎて、ロキは読めない表情で彼の手から逃れようと身を翻すところだった。そのまま観光も切り上げそうな勢いだったが――

『ああ！それじゃあ、旦那さん？』と彼女が言ったので、ソーは安堵の息をついていた。ちょうどロキの手首も掴んでいたし、なんとか窮地を逃れることができたようだ。ロキの手を口元まで運び、明らかに揃いの指輪に口づけをした。『今日で五週間目だが、一緒だったのはもっと長いな』ロキはさらに紅潮して、やはり身を翻していたが、それは傷ついたからではなく、照れていたからなので、ソーは嬉しげに笑うのだった。

二人の間にある巨大なケーキを――例の娘がウィンクしながら『カップル専用のフォークセットでどうぞ』と言って渡してきた――フォークでつつき始めたとたん、ロキの機嫌は劇的に改善した。

ソーのドリンクは濃いブラックコーヒー、眠気を吹き飛ばすためにクリームもシュガーも入っていない。それをちびちびと飲みながら、ソーは目前に拡がる平和な光景を眺めていた。ニューヨーク市民は伸びやかに道路を横断し、道を歩いている。チタウリや他の破壊目的で襲撃してきた異星人から逃げ惑う姿ではなく、ただそれぞれの人生を謳歌する人々の姿だ。そんな光景を太陽の温もりに照らされながら見つめていたソーは、果たしていつの日か、彼とロキもこの人々のようになれるのだろうかと考える。ミッドガルドで自分たちの生を謳歌できる日が来るのだろうか。

やがて、目前の光景に飽きると、ソーの眼差しはロキの方へと戻る。いつだって、どんな状況であっても、彼の眼差しは最終的にはロキに引き寄せられるのだから。二人で分け合うために買ったケーキだが、そのほとんどはロキが平らげてしまっている。ロキの頬についたチョコレートクリームを親指で拭ってやると、味見をしようと自分の唇に持ってきた。それから思い直したように舌を突き出し、クリームを舐める。

「ソー」ロキが静かに呼んだ。

ソーは答えないことにした。公衆の面前でここまで親密な触れ合いをすることに、ロキはいつも鋭い言葉を浴びせてくる。売り言葉に買い言葉でせっかくの快い雰囲気を壊したくなかったのだ。先程までクリームのついていたロキの頬にからかうような小さなキスを落とす。ケーキを食べ終えたら、ロキをメトロポリタン美術館に連れて行こう。それから活気に溢れたタイムズスクエアの人混みに押されて街並みを歩き、ディナーはあの素敵な――

「ソー！」ロキが小声だが鋭く繰り返したので、ソーは妄想を中断した。すると、ちょうどロキの足元に炎のような火花を散らす円が広がるのを目の当たりにした。ロキがかけた変化の術ではストレンジを誤魔化すことはできなかったようだ。ロキを召喚するのを後回しにしていただけに違いない。

躊躇いなく、片手に持っていたコーヒーを手放したソーは両腕でロキを抱え込んだ。ストレンジがまたこの方法で弟を攫うというのならば、今度は二人とも連れていくことになる。ストレンジの意志は固いようで、ソーは口の中で毒づきながら、ロキと共に落ちた。ストレンジは自分のスケジュールに沿って行動するだけで、良識や他人の都合を気にするような男ではないことを覚えておくべきだった。

次の瞬間、彼は以前と同じレザーの椅子にぶざまに尻もちをついており、ロキはその横に乗り上げるような形で納まっていた。二人とも驚愕に目を見開き、息を切らせていたが、特に外傷はなく、問題ないようだった。ソーは耳鳴りがしており、急激な落下による眩暈もしていたが、ロキにはそこまでの影響はなかったようで、瞬間移動に感激している節すらあった。彼らをここへ運んだ魔術のメカニズムを頭の中で分析していたとしても驚かない。ソーはとにかく、前回のようにストレンジが彼を無限ポータルに落とさなかったことだけでもありがたく感じるのだった。

「茶は？」自分専用の肘かけ椅子に居心地よさげに座ったストレンジが尋ねた。それ自体は礼儀正しいが、彼の眼差しは疑い深そうだ。落下中に彼らの変化は解けており、ソーとロキとして彼の目の前に座っていた。

「アールグレイ」ソーが答える前にロキが返事をした。その眼差しも同じくらいに相手を探るものだった。その紅茶は召喚される直前までロキが飲んでいたものだった。ソーの叱責するような眼差しを受け、ロキは呆れた表情を浮かべて「プリーズ」と付け加えていた。

「素晴らしい」ストレンジは言って、ロキのために陶器のカップを召喚した。以前ソーが飲んだ底なしのビールと同じ要領だろう。その考えが脳裏を掠めた瞬間には、ソーの手の中にもビールの入ったマグが召喚されていた。たったの数秒でそれを飲み干したソーは、目の前でビールの嵩が増えるのを確認して、歓喜した。もう一度飲み干そうとマグを傾けたが、ロキに止められる。もう一脚準備された椅子に腰を落ち着けたロキが彼の肘に軽く触れている。それだけで、ソーは何をしに来たのかを思い出す。彼がほろ酔い気味になってしまっては、ストレンジとの交渉を始めることはできない。

「では」彼らの間に拡がる沈黙を破って、ストレンジが口を開いた。「お前たちはすでに私と会っているので、改めて自己紹介をする必要はないだろう」両手を平らにして合わせた指先の上から、二人を見つめる。「私が知りたいのは、お前たちが揃いも揃って、ここで何をしているのかだ」

「渡す物があって来た」ソーは言って、首を傾けた。ロキは頷き、リュックの中から金貨の入った袋を取り出した。「礼だ」ソーが説明する。「前回、俺たちの父を見つけてくれたことへの」そこで一旦言葉を区切り、自分のリュックからも金貨の入った袋を取り出すと、横にあるオーク材のテーブルの上に、二袋分乗せた。「それと、前回の補償だ。俺の…傘が原因で壊れた物への弁償代として」

ストレンジは金貨の袋を見やり、まったく心を動かされた様子も見せずに「ふむ」と口ずさむだけだった。

ソーは唇を引き結ぶ。あと一歩で激怒するところだ。ロキのオファーを除けば、これらの金貨は現状彼らが提示できる最高条件なのだ。以前ならば、彼は反射的に飛び上がるように立ち、テーブルをストレンジの目の前でひっくり返し、轟いていただろう。『アスガルドの王が捧げた物を見下すというのか！？』と。だが、そういう日々はもう遠い昔のこと。彼は怒りの言葉を呑み込む代わりに言った。「最後に、和平のためのオファーとでも呼べるものを。この先も連携が必要となることを踏まえてな」

それからロキを向くと、彼に頷きかけた。ロキは最初の二つの贈り物は三つめのそれより劣っていなければならないと指定していた。そうすることでストレンジの気を引くことができるのだと。ロキは優雅な手の一振りで、一冊の古びた本を召喚した。重く、革の装丁をされた本の角にある銅の金具は色褪せ始めており、ページも黄ばんでいた。

「ミスティックアートの書物だ」ロキが言って、また手を優雅に動かして相手を示した。「あなたのような…熟達した魔術師のための」

「そんなものはいくらでも持っている」ストレンジは言って、彼らを囲むいくつもの書架に並べられた無数の本を顎で示した。だが、その口元にわずかだが、満足そうな笑みが浮かび始めているのを、ソーは見逃さなかった。どうやら、ロキの銀の舌はミッドガルドの住人にも充分な効果を発するようだ。たとえ相手が高名な魔術師だとしても。

「それがアスガルドのものだとしても？」ロキは穏やかな口調で続けた。「すでにこの世になくなった世界から来たものでもか？」ロキはスルトを呼び覚ました直後に急いで本を別次元に送り込んだのだと説明した。この話に、ソーは彼が他に何を今は無き故郷から運び出したのか気になった。思い出の品だろうか。様々な小物や書物。かつて彼らの生活を彩った様々な品を。その一つであるに違いないこの本を差し出すことは、どれほどロキを悲しませているだろうか。未来のために彼が失わなければならなかった多くのものに、またひとつ加わってしまうのだ。

またも、ソーは思い知らされた。民のために何かを犠牲にすることは、何も彼だけがしてきたことではない。ロキだって、そうしてきたのだということを。

「ああ」今度こそ、ストレンジは興味を引かれたように本に目を据えた。滅んだ世界の書物というのは、本当にロキが言うほどの魅力を持つものなのかもしれない。ストレンジは少し身を乗り出していて、その瞳が知識欲に燃えていたのだから。「この先も連携が必要、と言ったか？」ストレンジは片眉を撥ね上げて、思案している。「今この地を訪れた理由がそこにあるのだということは想像できる。特に、前回私は告げたはずだからな。問題を起こしかねない存在に対する、我々の…」そう言いながらロキに冷ややかな眼差しを移したことは隠そうともしない。「…ポリシーを」言葉を終えると、少し苛立ったように目を眇めていた。

彼がそこで言葉を途切らせたので、ソーは彼らの来訪の真の目的について語りはじめるのにちょうどいい時間だとばかりに口を開いた。「我々の父オーディンの死と、我が星の事情により、今や俺が王となり、国土のない民衆を率いている」

その言葉を告げた時、ソーはロキと膝を掠めた。本当ならば『俺たち二人が王となった』と言うべきところ、ストレンジの助力を得るためには必要な策略だと、ロキに告げられていたのだ。そんなロキも、ソーがアスガルドが失われることに繋がった大惨事について語った時の語り口調には眉を顰め、彼を睨みつけていた。その詳細全てを語らずに、ソーはただ予言されていたラグナロクである、永遠の地アスガルド崩壊について語ったのだ。

「ああ、それは聞いた。実に…残念なことだ。お悔やみ申し上げる」ストレンジは弔辞に慣れていないのか、少し不器用に告げた。慣れていないか、それを使う必要に駆られたことがないか、どちらにしろ、あまり残念そうには聞こえなかった。炎の悪魔と死の女神によって破壊されたのは彼の星ではないのだ。

ソーはストレンジの不器用な弔辞を首肯して受け入れた。「俺たちは父上の話していた、あの崖に面した草原一帯の土地に移住することにしたんだ」と、続ける。「前回お前を訪れた時に、お前が俺たちを送った所だ。だが、その前にお前の助けが必要なんだ」

その後、ソーはどういった助力を必要としているのか、その概要を説明した。ストレンジの手助けで、彼らはトニーが示した建築材の置かれたロケーションからポータルを開けて一か所に集め、それから改めて別のポータルから全部を一斉に新開地へと転送するというのを実現させたいのだった。これは新たに開拓された土地が周囲に発覚して、アスガルドの魔術師たちがバリアを解除せざるを得なくなる前に、町の建設を終えておきたいという理由があった。ソーはストレンジの反応を見るために、そこで一旦言葉を切った。

「ふむ」と、ストレンジはどっちつかずの態度を見せた。「まだお前の…弟のこの事業における役割を聞かせてもらっていない」彼はサッとロキの方を見やった。

ソーも同じくロキに視線をやった。ロキは彼に手を振り、ソーに彼の分も話してもらう気でいるようだった。代わりに、彼は書架に並べられた本や展示された魔法道具などを興味深そうに鑑賞している。「俺はロキに同行してもらって、共にお前に助力を頼みに来たのだが？」ソーは躊躇いがちに言った。ストレンジの言葉の意図が良く分からない。

ストレンジは椅子の背もたれに寄り掛かると、いつもの思慮深そうなポーズをとった。「ふむ、そうだな」彼は言った。「それはもう聞いた。お前たちは私の魔法で人や物の転送をしたい」一瞬、そんなことを頼まれたという事実そのものに幻滅したかのような顔を浮かべたが、息をついて続けた。「仕方ないかもしれんな。だが、なぜロキなんだ？」

直接名を出されたことに驚いたかのように、ロキは唖然としていた。それにソーは少し胸が痛む。過去、彼はいつも『うそつき』や『ソーの弟』としか呼ばれないことが多すぎた。ここではその心配はないようなので、ソーは漠然とした安心感を抱いていた。

「ロキは俺の弟だ」ソーが言う。ストレンジの先程の発言の意図は『なぜロキをここに連れてきたのか。彼が信用されていないことは知っているはずなのに』であると結論したのだ。「そして俺のパートナーでもある。その言葉の持つすべての意味において。ロキには統治する権利が与えられたので、全ての決断において、俺たちは同等の――」

「待て。権利が与えられた？いかなる方法で？」ストレンジが冷ややかに尋ねる。

ソーは溜め息をついた。こうならないことを期待していたのだが。トニーはぶしつけな質問を避けるためには、『ロキは俺のパートナーだ。その言葉の持つすべての意味において』と言えばいいと保証したのに。

「相続」ソーはシンプルに告げる。ドクターの眉間にしわができているのを見れば、彼が納得していないことがわかる。確かに、相続だけならば、王位を得るのはソーだけなのだから。それで、素早く続けていた。「そして、結婚」ロキの手を取り、堂々と二人の指を絡みわせた。

その動作に、ロキは驚いて目を瞬かせた。

ストレンジの困惑した視線がソーとロキの間を行き来し、それから彼らの繋がれた手へ移る。「そうか…」彼はゆっくりと言った。「一応、わかった。愛のない結婚に異を唱えることはしないが――」

「愛のない、だと？」ロキは憤慨して言った。危うく席から飛び上がるところだったが、ソーが繋がれたままの手を引いて、彼を座らせた。

「政治的な。強制的な――」

「そんな結婚ではない」ソーが彼の言葉を遮った。彼の心にも燃え盛る怒りが宿っていた。これが続くようならば、ストレンジの助力への要請を撤回しようとさえ思った。ロキを侮辱するということは、ソーを侮辱するということなのだから。だが、トニーの見積もりに寄れば、ストレンジの助力があれば数週間で済むところ、なければアスガルドの再建には五ヶ月はかかるというのだから、民のことを思って、ソーはプライドを飲み込み、喉元にまで出かかっていた棘のある言葉をも飲みこむ。ロキの憤怒の形相を見やれば、彼も同じく、怒りを抑えようとしているのだろう。

「――だがまあ、つまり、お前たちは長距離間転送を速やかに、そして隠密に可能にするため私の手助けが欲しいというのだな」どうやら、ストレンジは疑念に満ちた軽蔑から中立的な現実主義へと、光速に意見を変えたようだ。今は何やら口ずさみながら頭の中で素早く計算ており、答えに到達すると首肯した。「三日だ」

「三日？」ソーがオウム返しに言った。唐突に方向転換した会話の内容に困惑を隠せない。このドクターは会話の途中に瞬間移動を繰り返す癖があると思っていたが、どうやら会話の内容も瞬間移動をするようだった。しかし、この方向転換はあまりに急すぎて、ソーにはまったくついていけなかった。

だが、ロキにとっては問題ないようだ。「素晴らしい」彼は言って、先程の憤怒はどこへ消えたのか、機嫌も相当に良くなっている。両手を合わせてストレンジと同じようなポーズを取ると、彼も椅子の背もたれに寄り掛かって鋭い笑みを浮かべていた。「しかし、私の魔術も加えれば、二日で済むだろう」

「それは尚良い」ストレンジもロキに笑みを返した。

どうやら、二人はろくに言葉も交わさないまま、なんらかの合意に達したようだった。ストレンジの方も意図をすぐに理解されたことに満足そうにしていた。

「すまないが――三日？二日？」ソーが口を挟んだ。ノルウェーへの帰路についてからロキに訊いてもいいのだが、彼とてアスガルド王の片割れだ。合意がどんなものなのか、アスガルド側の責任は何なのか、彼は知らなくてはならない。後になってロキの説明を待つだけではいけないのだ。

ストレンジは目を閉じて、呆れたような溜め息をついてからソーに軽蔑するような視線を送った。彼が小声でぶつぶつと『子供に話しかけるつもりでいけ、スティーブン』と呟くのが聞こえた気がした。「三日以内にお前たちの建築材や建築機械のすべてを好きな所へ転送してやろう。それくらいしかしてやれない。弟の力添えがあれば二日で済む」

「そうか」理解して、ソーは嬉しげに顔を輝かせた。「助かった、ドクター。助力に感謝する」交渉を成立させるために手を差し伸べると、ストレンジはグローブをつけたままの手で握り返し、素早く、冷えた握手を交わした。

しかし、ロキが同様にした時は、彼はソーよりも少し長い時間ストレンジの手を握り、それから空いた手で相手の手を上から温かく包み込んだことをソーは見逃さなかった。

「こちらこそ」ロキが言った。「優れた知性の持ち主と話せて嬉しかった」一旦言葉を切り、どこか媚びるような声音で続ける。「…ドクター」

「いかにも」ストレンジが言った。もしや、その口元にあるのはほんの僅かな笑みではないかと、ソーは驚く。「ぜひ、スティーブンと呼んでくれ」

ソーは疑わしそうに二人を凝視した。彼らの間には確実に目に見えないやり取りが行われている。しかも、どちらもその秘密をソーに教えるつもりはないと明白にしている。

程なくして、ストレンジが立ち上がる。ソーとロキも同様に席を立つと、彼らの座っていた椅子が掻き消えて、二人はいつの間にか昨夜旅立ったノルウェーの草原に佇んでいるのだった。

「一応、うまくいったようだな」ソーが言った。長く疲労感の溜まるフライトを避けることができたのはありがたいものの、ソーは強制的にニューヨークのサンクタムから追い出されたことに対して不満を覚えてしまう。

「充分うまくいった」ロキは肩を竦めて言った。サンクタムに積もった古くからあるだろう埃を肩から叩き落とす。「私たちは奴の助力を約束されたし、まだ必要としている資材も奴の同業者たちならばすぐに掻き集められるだろう。さらに、また無限のポータルに落とされて三十分も落下し続けることもなかった」彼は鼻を鳴らして言った。「あれは妙に印象的な体験だったが、また繰り返したいとは思わない」

そうだ。ストレンジのロキへの態度が前回と比べて劇的に変化していたことに、ソーも気づいていた。彼の胸中に攻撃寸前の蛇のように、嫉妬がとぐろをきつく巻いた。「お前に思い出してほしいんだが、お前の夫は俺だぞ」ソーは苦々しく言った。脳裏に愛想の良い『ぜひスティーブンと呼んでくれ』のセリフがこだまする。「あの…妙な（ストレンジな）ドクターではなく」彼はロキの腰に腕を回し、空いた方の腕も回して彼を引き寄せると、弟の背中が胸に押しつけられてくるまできつく抱きしめた。

「ほう？」ロキが軽やかに言った。「私にはミッドガルドでの密会は許してくれないのか？」

「ローキ」ソーは憤慨してその名を呼んだ。ソーの場合は決して密会していたつもりはないのだ。ただ、あの当時、彼女と互いの意図を読み違えていただけで。もっとも、この事に関してロキを説得できたためしがない。いつか、たっぷりと愛情表現をすることで、彼の心がずっと本当はどこに向けられていたのか、ロキに証明できるだろうか。

ロキは溜め息をついた。まさかソーの方がロキの愛の証明を必要とする日が来るとは。「私の心を明け渡す人物はとうの昔に決めたんだ」ソーの腕の中で、ロキは彼に向き直った。ソーの首に両腕を回すと、柔らかな口づけに引っ張り込む。「他の人なんて現れない」

「現れない？」ソーの心臓を鷲掴みにした嫉妬心はまだ消えない。「なら見せてくれ」彼は言った。それはよくロキが彼に言った言葉である。「俺がお前の選んだ男なのだと、見せてくれ」ロキの下唇を齧り、穏やかだった口づけを荒々しい、激しいものへと変容させた。「お前の唯一だと」

彼の怒りは、ロキがソーの手にきつく指を絡めてサカールの輸送船にある自室まで戻り、そこでまさにそれを証明してくれるまで、収まることはなかった。


	18. 祝賀

宣言通り、ストレンジはそれほど間を置かずに建築現場に現れた。それからその場にいたアベンジャーズたちの指示通りに、従順にあちらこちらにポータルを開いていった。

その後、資材の転送はスムーズに行われ、ストレンジに向かってロキが計算高い笑みを見せると、速度が上がるようだった。ロキはさらにストレンジと何気ない会話を持ち、ストレンジが得意とするゲートの魔術に関して話しかけた。あくまでそれは、意見の交換にすぎないと、彼は主張している。

ソーはすでにロキが他にどのようにしてグランドマスターのお気に入りとしての地位を得ていたのかに対する不安が拭いきれずにいたので――ロキは彼の魅力的な性格のおかげだけだと主張したのだが――二人の親密な内緒話を邪魔するために、彼らの会話に割り込む口実をいくつも見つけるのだった。

「ロキ、新米術師たちがお前にバリアの様子を確認してほしがっていたぞ」ロキとストレンジの会話の最中、ソーは弟の傍まで移動して告げる。

「おお、なるほど。お前たちの魔力の源が何なのか、合点がいった」ストレンジがロキにアガモット、イコンやワトゥムといった存在の性質を解説している所に、盗み聞きしていたソーが口を挟む。

ロキと話す正当な理由となる口実を見つけるのは徐々に難しくなっていった。しかし、五回目に会話を邪魔した時にそうする必要はなくなる。ロキが不機嫌そうに言ったのだ。「ソー、私は今仕事中なんだが？」

ロキが手の平に青い炎を生み出す魔術の実演が仕事には見えなかったが、ソーはその言葉を呑み込む。「俺だって」ソーもまた不機嫌に言った。

ロキの目の前で、近くにあった重い荷物を肩に担ぎあげ、腕の位置を意図的に調節する。するとロキの目に浮かび上がった破廉恥な色合いに満足した。ロキの桃色の舌が物欲しそうに唇を舐めたのだ。

なんということだ。これまでと立場が逆転し、いつの間にかロキの目を引こうと躍起になっているのはソーの方になってしまった。何年も前、アスガルドにいた頃から徐々に二人の距離が開け始めていた時、ロキはこんな気持ちを抱いていたのだろうか。またソーが振り向いてくれるかもしれないという希望に縋って。それから、ミッドガルドで再会した時も、こんな惨めな気持ちを味わっていたというのか。

ソーはその後一時間、二時間と時間が経つのを待った。再び彼らの邪魔をする勇気がわくと、ロキとストレンジの佇む位置へ向かっていったが、いつの間にかストレンジのポータルから建築現場の反対側に転げ出てしまった。近づくことさえ許されなかったことに怒りを覚えて再び二人に足を向けてみれば、ストレンジは同じく羽虫を遠ざけるような手の動き一つで彼の行く手を遮ったのだ。

どうやら、忍耐袋の緒が切れたのはロキだけではなかったようだ。

しかし、ソーはこの上もなく頑固だったので、拳を握りしめて四度目に挑戦した際に、ロキが彼の方へやってきた。

「いい加減にしろ！」ロキは怒鳴った。ソーの抗議を手の一振りで黙らせてから、ストレンジに向けた笑みの裏で歯を食いしばった。「少し、失礼する」暇を告げる許可も得ずに、彼はズカズカとソーに歩み寄ると、ソーを引きずるようにして建設途中のイベントホールの裏手に回り込んだ。そこで彼の心が誰のものであるか、疑いようもないような激しい口づけをしてきた。ロキの熱い舌がソーの下に甘く絡んで、ソーはどうしようもなくロキの腰に手を置いて、彼の口内に情欲に濡れた声を送り込むのだった。

「こんなことはやめてくれ」キスを中断させて、ロキが言った。ソーの怒りを宥めるのに五回分のキスがあれば充分と考えているようだが、それは間違いだ。「私たちにはストレンジの援助が必要なんだ。そして、うまいこと煽てることで、奴はべらべらと自分の能力や魔力について白状する。その知識は私たちの役に立つだろう。だから、私の仕事を邪魔しないでもらいたい、この、頑固者――」

「仕事だと！？」ソーが先程の情熱的なキスで息が上がったまま叫んだ。「あの男がお前をどんな目で見ているかわかってるのか！？奴に視姦されることを仕事と呼ぶのか！」もしかすると、ストレンジは本当にそんなことをしているわけではないかもしれない。だが、彼は時折ロキをいやに熱心に見つめており、ソーはそれが気に入らない。

「仕事というものは必ずしも力仕事ばかりではないだろうが」ロキは刺々しく言った。「私はただ…私の魔術に対する奴の興味に働きかけて、私たちへ有利な状況を作り出そうとしているだけだ」

「お前自身への興味、だろう」ソーがぼやいた。ロキの保証は彼の胸中で唸り声を上げて燃え盛っていた嫉妬の炎に水を浴びせていたが、まだ燻り続けてはいる。すでに幾人かがロキの名を呼び、彼を探し求める声がしていた。ストレンジが開いたポータルを長時間維持するにはロキの魔力が必要なのだった。

「ソー」ロキは言って、彼の頬に手を添えた。「この続きは後で。今は、私を信じて」そしてもう一度、今度は柔らかく甘いキスをしてきた。名残惜しげなそれは、あと数時間ソーを満足させておくつもりでやっているのだろうか。ゆっくりと身を引くと、彼は踵を返して立ち去ろうとした。

「後で」ソーは唸るように言って、ロキをもう一度腕に引き込むと、彼に激しいキスをしてからその喉元に吸いついた。白い肌に残されたワインレッドの痕を見て、薄暗い喜びが彼の胸を満たした。誰の目にも明らかな、鮮烈な所有権の宣言だ。それは先程ロキが約束したことへの催促の印でもあった。

「あんた――信じられない！」ロキは叫び、ズカズカと立ち去る。その割に、ロキの声音に怒りはあまり感じられなかったし、襟を引っ張って喉元の赤を隠す様子もなかったが。

その約束があっても、ソーはあまり遠くへは行かず、ロキの視界に納まらない程度には近くにいた。まるで恋煩いをする乙女のような行動だと気づいたソーは、シフの元へ行って現状を嘆こうとも思ったが、彼女はヴァルキリーと共に何やら重要な話をしているようだった。それを邪魔しては、今度は彼がシフの剣の切先を向けられてしまう。二人を良く知るソーは、彼女たちがおそらくアスガルドの女性のための訓練計画を練っているのではないかと考えた。なぜなら、ここ最近、若い娘たちが彼女たちの指導の元、武器や素手での戦闘訓練を受けているのだ。娘たちはそれをヴァルキリー軍と称していたが、決して玉座のための軍ではない気がソーにはしていた。

シフに友人ができたことに、少しでも幸せを感じているだろうことに、ソーは喜びを覚えていた。シフとヴァルキリーに共通の友人がいたことが発覚した後、二人の友情は一気に親密なものとなったのだ。その時、突然ソーの隣にトニーがやってきた。

「ソー！ちょうど探してたところだ」トニーは言って、ソーの上腕筋を軽く握ってきた。彼が探していたのはその筋肉の方だとばかりに。「あっちで建築がはじまった家屋の土台の強度を高めるために使う幾つかの鉄筋を持ち上げてほしいんだ」

仕事を与えられた裏にロキの働きかけがあったのかは不明だったが、ソーは鉄筋を運び、ハンマーで地面に打ち込みながら、しっくり手に馴染むハンマーの感触に、懐かしい気持ちになっていた。ハンマーを振る感覚は実に気持ちが良く、それが小さく実利的なものにすぎず、しかもミッドガルド産であることに気が及ばない程だ。ミョルニルのようにソーと特別な繋がりを持つことはなく、また、彼の手の中で歌うようなこともしない。だが、ハンマーを振るいながら、彼はロキがミョルニルを造り直してくれると言っていた約束を思い浮かべ、それは彼の気分を高めてくれた。その昂揚感に任せてハンマーを振るい続けていると、気がつけば彼は他の大工たちと共に、組み立て式の家を完成させていたのだった。

しかし、その仕事はあっという間に終わってしまい、建築材の転送をトニーと共に待つ間、ソーは草原の向こうにストレンジと共に佇んでいるロキの方を眺めていた。彼はストレンジに対して計算尽くしの笑みを浮かべている。それは彼がソーにのみ見せる柔らかで愛しげなものではなかったが、それでもやはり気に入らない。目にしただけで、彼は再び嫉妬を抱え込むのだった。

「あのストレンジと言う男、気に入らん」魔術師を遠くから睨みつけながら、ソーが言った。ストレンジに向かって電流を飛ばすか、雷で吹き飛ばしてやりたかった。かつてロキがされたように、無限のポータルに落とされる心配がなければ、実行していたかもしれない。

トニーはチラリとロキとストレンジの方に視線をやった。二人はなにやら生き生きとした議論を交わしているようで、ストレンジは頷くと、優雅な手の動きで遠くの物を動かしていた。何かの魔術を実演してみせたのだろう。「ああ…」トニーは鼻頭にしわを寄せると、隣にいるソーの憤怒の形相を見た。「ああ、そういうこと。オーケー、ソー。僕たちは何の話をしたんだったか？」

「何の…」ソーは当惑して眉根を引き寄せた。「あー、材木が…？」

「何かを愛するなら、自由にさせろって言わなかったか？」トニーが胸の前で腕を組んで言った。

「だが、俺はようやく――」

「言い訳をしない」

「――ロキを取り戻したばかりなのに」

「あんまり息苦しい生活をさせてたら、長くはもたんぞ？だいたい」トニーは、ふと何か思いついたように言った。「ロキが君に嫉妬させるために、ストレンジを利用していないと言い切れるか？」

「もしそうならば、効いてる」ソーは唸ったが、トニーの言葉にも一理あると認めざるをえなかった。ロキがそういう悪戯を仕掛けてくるのは想像できるし、実際、それはソーの中にあまり高潔ではない妄想を呼び覚ましている。ロキが誰のものであるか、どのようにして見せつけてやろうかという仄暗い妄想を――中でも鮮烈なイメージとして彼を呑み込もうとしたのは、鎖でロキをベッドに括りつけ、強引にロキを犯すことだった。それもロキかベッドのどちらかが壊れるまで続いて。

ロキの態度で彼がここまで追い込まれたことに、ソーは苛立ちと悦楽の両方を味わうのだった。

彼はトニーに連れられてストレンジの資材転送ポータルから離れた場所まで行き、そこで石やコンクリートを使って他の家々のための土台を作ることになった。その作業は日が沈むまでソーの時間を埋めた。その夜、ロキが彼らの部屋に戻ってくると、ソーから与えられる息をつく間もないほどのキスを受け入れた。そして、鎖はなかったが、ロキが絹のサッシュを召喚して、彼をベッドに括りつけるのも許してくれた。ソーは考えられる限りの方法でロキを貫き、最終的にロキはソーの腕の中でガクガクと震えて激しい息をつくだけとなった。汗だくになったロキは艶めかしく、ソーの白濁でしとどに濡れていた。そして、ロキはこれを悦んだのだ。こうなると、トニーが指摘していたことに信憑性がわくのだった。

「ストレンジがサンクタムにある書物をいくらでも読んでいいと言ってくれたんだ」二人分の汚れを魔法で消し去った後、ロキが言った。これをソーは大いに残念がった。彼はちょうどロキの腹の上に自分の放ったもので模様を描き込もうとするところだった。その内腿に。その胸元には大きく筆で線を描くように。それから最後にロキの唇に指先を触れれば、彼はそれを綺麗に舐めとり、どんな方法を用いてもソーの精を貪欲に体内に取り込もうとする姿にソーは執念深い悦楽を得ることだろう。そうやって、彼の体中に烙印のように模様を描こうと思っていたのに。

「ほう？奴がな」ソーはぼんやりと呟いた。ロキの尻たぶに指先で小さく気だるげな円を描く。柔らかな弧を描く丘を指でなぞりながら、何度も撫でた。

ロキは満足げな声を上げて、ソーの腕の中に潜り込んだ。その唇が笑みの形になっているのが、ソーは愛しくてならなかった。「あれらの書物は私の研究に大いに役立つだろう」満足しきった猫が喉を鳴らすように、ロキは言った。「ビフレストを再建する研究だ」少し躊躇いがちに加える。「というより、それによく似た何かだが」

その言葉に、ソーは眠たげな愛撫を一瞬止めていた。「つまり、お前はアスガルドから持ち出すことに成功した書物とストレンジの魔術に関する本から得る知識を組み合わせて、それを実現させるということか？」

これには、ロキの大仰な溜め息が返ってきた。「九つの世界を制したアスガルドの威光は、その住人がハンマーで敵を打ち倒したり、槍で貫いたりしたからではないんだぞ？」ロキがツンとした態度で言った。「私の研究がうまくいけば、また九つの世界への素早いアクセスが可能となり、それぞれの領域の資源に手が届くようになる」そこで言葉を切ると、その声はとても頼りないものとなった。「いや、今は八つの世界、か」

「それは素晴らしい考えだ」ソーが言った。故郷の喪失にロキの意識が沈んでしまう前に、ソーは彼の首筋にキスを落とした。そこで、ストレンジがロキにそのような特権を与えるには、何か同等の報酬を求めるはずだということに考えが至った。「それで、代わりにお前は何を？」ソーはロキを抱える腕に力を込めた。「あの男はお前を褥に連れ込むことでも望んだのか？」

他にも方法はあるはずだ、とソーは至高を巡らせる。他にも貴重な情報を手に入れる方法が。この広い宇宙には他の魔術師や禁書が散らばっている。ロキがそのようなことをする必要は――

「あんたには、どうやってそこまでの間違った理論の飛躍が可能なのか、驚くばかりだ」ロキが鼻を鳴らして言った。その指が彼の喉元に刻み込まれた痣に触れ、ソーへの保証とするかのようだった。「代わりに、私はアスガルドで学んだ魔術のいくつかを見せるだけだ。トリックや幻術のみだよ、兄上。それよりも強力な物は見せない。奴が真似ることで問題が起きるような物は何も」

「だが――お前、あいつに本をやっただろう」ソーは困惑して言った。「アスガルドのものだと言ってたじゃないか！」

「ああ、あれ？」ロキは、しれっと言った。「あれはあなたが『アルフヘイム=ベータ』と呼んでいた惑星から失敬したものだ。書かれているのは初心者用の魔術だけ。おたまじゃくしを召喚したり、作物の成長を早めたり、そんなものだけだ」そこで言葉を区切り、ロキはソーの表情の変化を愉しんだ。ロキが味方を欺いたも同然だと咎めるようなその眼差しに、ロキは思わず口角を上げていた。「私は確かに、魔術の本だと告げた。その魔術の難易度については何も言ってない」その言葉に、ソーの表情が軟化しきれないでいるのを見たロキは笑った。「我々の秘密を本当に明け渡すと思ったのか？」ソーの顎を摘まんで上を向かせると、悪戯っぽく言う。「相応しくない者に？」

この時、ソーの背筋を悪寒が駆け抜けた。エクシリオンでの記憶が蘇る。ロキは天から降り注ぐ火の玉を召喚し、それを受けた敵は皮膚が融け、断末魔の悲鳴を上げていた。それほどの力を持つ魔術の秘密を他人に開示することはないと告げたロキに、ソーは安堵していた。そして、どうやら本当にストレンジとはただの…友人、らしい、ので、それにも安堵する。といっても、ロキは相手を随分と見下しているようだったが。

ソーはロキが友人を作ることを否定できない。友を持つというのは重要なことだ。ヘラによって最も近しい友人を三人も失ったソーには、それが良く分かる。ソーはロキがシフをミッドガルドに派遣したことに感謝しかなかった。おかげで、彼女はヘラに無駄に殺されることなく、生きている。

「それと、ストレンジにサンクタムの勢力に加わらないかと、誘われた」ロキが言うと、友人たちとの思い出に思いを馳せていたソーは現実に呼び戻された。ソーがぽかんと彼を見返すと、ロキは溜め息をつく。「世界を魔術に関する脅威から守る、魔術師たちの勢力だ」彼は説明した。「あなたのアベンジャーズがこの世を物理的な脅威から守っているように」

「そうか」ソーが言う。残念そうにしているのを隠せているとよいのだが。彼らの民の移住が済み、ひと通り生活が落ち着いた後、彼は共にアベンジャーズのチームに入らないか、とロキに持ちかけるつもりでいた。ロキと肩を並べてミッドガルドの敵と戦うことは、ソーにとって夢のような話なのだ。だが、いつだって魔術こそがロキの本分であったし、彼の才能を欲する組織があるとすれば、それはロキにとっての夢のような話だろう。なにしろ、彼の魔力が多くの者の敬意を得るのだから。これも、ソーは否定できなかった。「お前にぴったりの話じゃないか、弟よ」ソーはなんとか気持ちを落ち着けて答えた。ロキのこめかみにキスを落とす。「よかったな」

ロキはきょとんとしたが、すぐにずる賢い笑みを浮かべていた。「だが、スタークとバナーがアベンジャーズにも魔術師がいればどれほど有益かと、ガタガタと音を立てているのも耳にした。肝要だとも言っていたな」彼はソーの表情の変化を観察した。「とてもしつこく」

ソーはゆっくりと頷く。なんとなく、この会話がどこに向かっているのかわかったが、ロキがそれを認めるまで待つ。

「私も、アベンジャーズ入りを説得されるかもしれないな」ロキが気だるげに続けた。「もしも、そのしつこい物音に、もうひとつの声が加われば――」

ソーはその唇を奪い、言葉を奪った。それは熱に浮かされたような、歓喜に満ちたキスだった。あまりの嬉しさに心が弾んだソーは、何度もキスを繰り返した。

「そういうことならば」ようやく息を吸うためにキスを中断させたソーは、顔が痛くなるほどの大きな笑みを浮かべて言った。「そのしつこい物音に加わる声の中で、俺のものがもっとも大きく、もっともしつこい声だと思ってくれ」

まだいくらかの課題は残っている。ロキのアベンジャーズ入りをフューリー長官に持ちかける必要があるし、この新開地がシールドに発見される恐れも未だ健在だった。しかし、ソーの熱意に喜んだロキが再びキスをねだるように彼を引っ張り寄せると、それらの課題に関しては、また別の機会まで待つことにしようと思うのだった。

～～～～

それから一週間の激務が続いた。毎日が長く、過酷で骨の折れる日々であった。

しかし、終わりの方には、トニー、スティーブや多くの魔術師たちの助力、そして様々な分野におけるトニーのノウハウ、財力、そして彼の過労気味の従業員たちのおかげで、町に公共のイベントホールが完成した。全員分の家。そして、商業地区と呼ぶべき、マーケットや学校、様々な職人のための店頭と組合用の建物が並ぶ一帯に着手したのだった。まだ必要としている建築材もすべて運び終えているので、後は建設に専念できる。あと一ヶ月もあれば、町も完成するだろう。

「さて、ソー」最後の釘を打ち込んで、商業区の建物がもう一つ完成したところで、トニーが声をかけてきた。「考えていたんだが――キャップとブルースも同意見だ――ちょっとしたセレブレーションを持つべきじゃないかな。もうほとんどの建物が完成しているし、他に建てなきゃいけない物だって、資材は全部運び終えている」

ソーは顔を流れる汗を拭った。体中が汚れきっている時はロキに距離を置かれてしまうが、少し汚れた程度だと、不思議と欲情するようだと最近知った。先程もどこか物欲しそうな顔をして近くを通りかかる弟を見かけたが、今はトニーのリクエストに集中した。「全部終わるまで待った方が良くないか？」

それに、まだシールドによる介入があるかもしれないというのに、そのような祝いの場を設けることには反対だった。今のところ、ロキは彼らの監視網に引っ掛かっていない。だが、ソーたち移民のグループの一員が目撃されたり、この新開地の存在を知っている面々の誰かが間違って情報をもらしてしまう時が、必ず来るだろう。あるいは――

トニーは咳払いして、その場にいる他のアベンジャーズに視線をやった。「君たち、ちょっと加勢してくれないか？」どちらも彼の目顔で助けを求める仕草に気づかなかったので、トニーは声に出して言っていた。

「セレブレーションはいい考えだと思う」スティーブが頷き、ブルースも同意を示すような言葉を発した。「短期間でここまで完成させたのは凄いことだけど、休憩することも大事だからな」

「それに」トニーが輝かんばかりの顔で加えた。「君の民だって喜ぶんじゃないかな」

そんな風に言われると、ソーは拒否できない。アスガルドの民とサカールの友人たちを喜ばせる良い機会となるのだから。しかも、周りを見るに、休憩を必要としているのはこの三人だけでもないようだ。ハイピッチな建設現場での激務に、トニーの従業員に加えて、彼が雇った大工や業者も疲れ切っているようだった。

「では、この祝賀のことをロキに伝えておこう」ソーが頷いた。「希望する日時はあるのか？」

「ああ、ロキはもう――じゃなくて、ぜひそうしてくれ」トニーが言った。「僕たちが思うに、三日後に夕食会というのはどうだろう？それだけあれば、準備もできるだろう。食材やドリンクも集めて、ちょっと飾り付けなんかをしたり、さ」一拍置いて、ソーの背中を叩く。「ま、心配するな。僕に任せてくれ」

ソーはぽかんとした。トニーの言う『僕たち』にロキが含まれているのか、気になった。それに、なぜ簡単な夕食会に三日も準備期間が必要になるのか。今はとりあえず、トニーの提案に励まされたように、笑って頷いた。「では、三日後に」

だが、やはりその後に、現時点で夕食会を開くことに対する懸念をロキに相談していた。

「それは…」しばし考え込んだ後、ロキは言った。「やはり良い考えだとは思う。これまで達成してきたことを祝うことで、ここにいる者たちの士気を上げることができる」彼が唯一不満があるとすれば、それはこの提案が彼のものではなかったということのようだ。

「だが、シールドはどうなる？」ソーが尋ねた。「奴らに見つかってしまった場合の対策を、俺たちはまだ何もしていない」二人はミッドガルドに到着してからというもの、民衆の安寧のことと彼らの新しい生活が始まる土地の開拓のことしか考えてこなかった。

ロキは手を伸ばし、ソーが不安を感じている時、手の肉刺を弄る癖を止めるために指を絡めてきた。「私なら、今そんな心配はしない」彼は言った。「ソー、祝賀は祝うためにある。それをたっぷり楽しむことだ」そして、ソーが口を開こうとすると――ロキは事の重大性を分かっていないのか？――ロキはただ彼の唇に人差し指を優しく押しつけて、黙らせた。「何か考えておくよ、兄上」それから指のあった場所に軽くキスをする。「私に任せて」

～～～～

トニーの提案は、やはり理に適っていたようだ。続く数日の間、祝賀会への期待に人々の士気は高く、皆一様に上機嫌で、より仕事に精を出していた。

ストレンジは彼らの招待を正面から断った。「ニューヨークサンクタムを長く離れすぎてしまった」彼は最後の資材を転送し終えた後、そう言った。はじめに彼が言っていた三日間はとうに過ぎていたが、それは彼の能力の問題ではなく、供給源側のミスからくるものだった。しかし、彼はサンクタムに残した同業者のウォンに異常なしとの報告を受けると、あと数日間手助けを続けることを承諾したのだった。

彼がサンクタムへ帰還する日、ロキと二人で静かな会話を交わしていた。そして、ソーの視線を捉えたロキがストレンジに対して首を振り、小さく微笑むと、ストレンジはそれでもロキの肩に軽く手を置いていた。それはおそらく、たとえロキがサンクタムの一員にならなかったとしても、いつでも来訪を歓迎するとの意思表示だったのだろう。しかし、やはりソーは彼がようやく立ち去ることを残念だと思うことはなかった。

この地の開拓に関わった関わった者たちは、ストレンジを除いて全員がトニーの招待を受け入れた。そして、急いで準備が進められる中、アスガーディアンの人々が最も張り切っているのだった。子供たちは船に戻り、羊皮紙に絵を描いたり、凝った模様の紙チェーンの作成に勤しんだ。女たちは厨房でクッキングやベーキングに精を出し、船中にお菓子や果物を煮る甘い香りが漂っていても、ケータリングに関わっていない者たちは厨房に立入禁止となっていた。アスガルド人の中でも高齢の者たちは特別なミードを発酵させていたが、こちらもその甘い蜂蜜の香りが漂ってきても、誰にも味見はさせてもらえなかった。たとえ王であっても、とは、興味深そうに立ち寄ったソーに対して焦った醸造者の一人が言った言葉だ。

ほどなくして、祝賀会の日が来た。そして、パーティーの時刻が迫ると、ソーは建築道具を置いて新しく建てられたばかりのグランドホールへ足を向けた。長時間労働を続けていたため、彼でさえ筋肉痛を訴えており、トニーが休憩の提案を入れたことに感謝するのだった。

だが、驚くべきことに、彼は入場を阻止されたのだ。それも、スティーブに。

「ああ、うん」スティーブは居心地悪そうに声を上げた。彼はなぜか随分と着飾っているように見受けられた。暗い色合いの、しっかりとアイロン掛けされたスラックスを履いており、ソーはその出で立ちがミッドガルドではスーツと呼ばれていることを知っていた。「トニーが僕に、君に伝えてほしいって。今夜はパーティー会場に入る前にお風呂に入ってくるようにと言っていた。それと、一番いい服を着て来いとも」

ソーは困惑して眉を顰めた。確かに、あれほど激しく一日中労働した後なのだ。シャワーくらいは浴びておいてもいいだろう。チラリと自分の手や腕に目をやれば、汗と土埃で汚くなっていた。だが、労働者を含めて全員に開けたはずの夕食会に、それだけで入場禁止を言い渡されるとは思わなかった。

「僕を見るな」スティーブは降参したとばかりに両手を上げて言った。「僕は多だの伝言係だ」

溜め息をつき、ソーはステイツマンの方に足を向けた。ロキとの部屋はまだそこにある。辿りついてみれば、すでにシャワーをロキに占拠されていた。

「一緒に入りたいならどうぞ」ロキは鈴を転がすような声音で言った。ドアを数センチだけ開けながら小悪魔的に笑うと、その隙間から彼の濡れた裸体が湯気の中に浮かび上がった。その美味そうな光景を凝視するばかりのソーに、彼はちょいちょいと指を曲げると、色っぽく誘うのだった。

もう一度言われる必要はなく、ソーは記録的スピードで鎧を脱ぐと、シャワーを浴びるロキの背後に滑り込んだ。石鹸で全身を泡立たせると、ロキの腰に両腕を回した。ロキの肩に頭を乗せる。「いったいどういうことか知っているのか？」彼は前置きもなしに尋ねた。「俺たちの民の移住を記念する夕食会に入れなかったんだが」

「入場料は汗を流して、清潔な服を着ることだろう？」ロキが答える。その声音に笑っているような響きが聞こえた。「この世に汚れた髪に汗だらけの鎧を纏った王を愛さない民などいるか？彼らの提示した条件はあなたが思うほど高尚なものじゃないぞ、ソー」

ロキの皮肉には一理あったが、ソーがそれを認める必要はない。ただ目の前にあるロキの項に咎めるように歯を立てることで満足した。それから彼の肩に。そして、もう片方の肩にも痕をつけようと唇を動かすと、ロキは突然腕の中で体を捻って、ソーを驚かせた。そのまま彼はソーの下唇を軽く食み、その首に両腕を回すと、キスを深めるために彼を引き寄せた。その口づけはソーがロキの尻の割れ目に指を忍び込ませ、指先を鉤の形にして中に入り、押し上げた時に中断された。

「こんなことをしてる時間はないよ」ロキが小声で抗議をしたが、文句を言う割に嫌がっていない。

ソーは石鹸の泡で滑りが良くなった自分のものをロキの腿の間で動かして、ロキのものは手で扱いて二人を絶頂に導こうと思っていたのだが、どんどんキスが深められていくうちに、気がつけばシャワー室のタイル壁にロキを押しつけ、その両脚を腕に引っ掛けており、荒く容赦のない勢いで彼を突き上げていた。頭上から降り注ぐシャワーの水の下で、二人の唇は乱れたキスを繰り返す。その感覚よりもソーが楽しんだのは、彼が激しく突き上げる度にロキの上げる艶めかしい嬌声だった。その声を聞くだけで、ソーはもっと深く、もっと強く腰を振り、ロキは言葉も息すらも失い、体を激しく痙攣させるのだった。

「このシャワー」絶頂を迎えた後で、ソーは肩で息をしながら濡れた髪を頬に張りつかせて言った。上を向いて口を開けると、温かい湯を舌で受け止めて飲み込む。まだ半勃ちのペニスをロキの太腿に、意図的に擦りつけた。「気に入った」

「気に入ったのは一緒にシャワーを浴びた相手だろう」ロキは震える声で笑う。その呼吸さえも濡れており、先程まで上げていた嬌声のせいで、声は掠れている。

「それもだ」ソーは頷いた。ロキを滑るタイルの壁に押しつけ、彼の頭の両側に手をついた。顔を傾けてロキの唇に自分のそれを押しつける。そのキスがまた勢いを増していくと、ロキは喉の奥ですすり泣くような声を上げた。「もう一回」ソーが要求する。

シャワーの事ではなかった。

～～～～

二人とも身だしなみを整え、お互いに一番いい服を着ると、ステイツマンの船橋で待っていたトニーに合流した。彼もフォーマルな出で立ちだ。

「なかなかいいじゃないか」トニーが述べる。彼は二人の出で立ちを眺めやり、承認する仕草をした。ベイルウルフの毛皮からロキが作った外套を二人とも纏っており、トニーの反応に彼は唇の端がひくりと動いて、思わず微笑んでいた。しかし、ロキの手がソーの手の平を上にした手の中に納まっているのを見ると――かつてオーディンがフリッガを舞踏会などでリードする際にしたように――トニーは顔を輝かせていた。「おお、いいねぇ、そのまま動くなよ！」と、要求して、トニーは彼らがそれ以上進むのを阻止した。それから背後に控えていた男に写真を取るよう指示すると、いきなり閃光に脅かされたソーは、視界に現れた光の点を消そうと瞬きを繰り返すのだった。

彼が完全に視界を取り戻す前に、トニーの『ついてこい』の声がして、ソーはロキに手を引かれて船橋を降りるのだった。彼らは建てかけの家屋の間を潜り抜け、商店街になる予定の地区に出て、鍛冶屋ギルドの建物のところで曲がり、公共ホールの前まで来ると、トニーが足を止めた。

「ついたぞ」トニーが言った。彫刻の施された立派な両開きの扉の前で立ち止まると、彼は優雅な手の動きをして一礼してみせた。「ようこそ、両陛――まあ、君たちは別に僕の王というわけじゃないんだけど、細かいことは――」

「スターク」ロキが苛立たしげに言って、片方の眉を撥ね上げた。

「わかったよ、とにかく僕が言いたかったのは、『ようこそ、両陛下』」改めて手で優雅な動作をすると、トニーはゆっくりと扉を開いた。

その時になって、トニーの芝居がかった態度や、妙に機密扱いされていた計画の理由が明らかになった。

天井からは、子供たちが慣れない英語で『いつもありがとう』というメッセージを手書きで描き、花や人々が手を繋いだイラストが描かれた横断幕が掛けられていた。柱や手すりには本物の花が飾られており、ランプの温もりのある灯りがホール内を照らしていた。これらよりも決定的なのは、トニーが彼らを案内した演壇である。紅白の美しい花で飾られたアーチとそこから見える横断幕が印象的だ。

「名誉あるカップルはこっちに座る」トニーは言って、演壇上に設置されたテーブルに二人を導いた。ソーはロキと共に席に着き、まだ唖然とした様子でホールの向こう側の壁に飾られた横断幕を見つめる。それは手すりや柱に巻きつけられた花飾りの豪華さには敵わないが、子供たちからのメッセージが描かれたそれは純朴な真心が感じられ、ソーは微笑まざるをえなかった。

それは結婚したカップルの幸せを願うものだったのだ。

そして、ソーとロキの名前がルーン文字で描かれているのだが、それらの位置づけが近すぎるため、纏めてソーロキと読んでしまえるのが、ソーにはなぜか可愛らしく思えるのだった。

一番いい服、とトニーは言っていた。三日、料理、ドリンク、飾り付け。

「トニー」彼がこそこそと演壇を降りようとするのを、ソーは感謝に満ちた、しかし同時に咎めるような声音で呼び止めた。

「ああ、そうだよ。ばれちゃったな」トニーは振り返って言った。降参の合図だとばかりに両手を上げ、眉を引き上げた。「君の考えている通りだ。だけど、宇宙での君たちのささやかな結婚式と披露宴の話を聞いてね――いや、あれが良くなかったとは言ってないし、きっとすごく良かったんだと思うぞ――」トニーが彼らのために努力した民衆の働きを無碍にするつもりではないかと、目を眇めたソーを見たとたん、トニーが慌てたように言った。「――だから、僕が言いたいのは…」ここで彼は背筋を伸ばし、胸を張ると、ドラマチックに咳ばらいをした。「ローストビーストではウェディングフィーストには物足りない！」

こうして、彼は友人たちに相応しい披露宴を自ら演出するのだった。それは彼らがアスガルドにいた頃に式を挙げていれば、楽しんでいただろう宴会に匹敵するものだった。

「ありがとう」ソーは真摯に告げ、トニーの前腕を掴んだ。この夕食会の真の目的にソーは驚いていたが、サッとホール内に目をやれば、町の建設を手伝ってくれた者たちのことも配慮されており、宴会に相応しい数々の豪勢な料理や酒、歌の余興もあり、アスガルドの民衆はようやく後世に語り継がれるような祝賀会を味わっているのだった。

トニーはきょとんとして、ソーのアスガルド式の仕草をどのように返すべきか迷い、結局空いた手でソーの腕を軽く叩くのだった。どうやら、ソーは友情のジェスチャーがうまくかみ合わないことがしょっちゅうあるようだ。ついこの間はブルースとハイタッチをしようとして、差し出した手の平に彼は拳を当ててきたのだった。「どういたしまして」トニーは顔を輝かせ、ソーとロキ両方の背中に手をやった。「さて、君たちは存分に楽しんでくれたまえ――料理や酒はいくらでもあるからな」

トニーは後にその発言を後悔することになるかもしれない。なぜなら、腹を空かせたアスガーディアンというのは、皆体重ほどの量を平らげてしまうのだから。だが、ソーとロキはとりあえずトニーの提案に従って、ビュッフェスタイルの食事を楽しむことにした。スパイスブレッドやスローローストされた肉の香ばしい匂いに惹かれ、彼らは料理の並ぶテーブルに向かった。

当然のことながら、料理の材料はすべてミッドガルドのものだったが、機転の利く料理人たちはアスガルド料理に可能な限り近づけたものを提供してくれた。並んだトレイの中にいくつもソーの大好物が見られたことに、彼は感激した。ハーブポテトに甘い蜂蜜ソースで焼いた豚肉から、カスタードとフルーツジャムが添えられたキツネ色のクレープまで。見れば、スパイスワインのケーキやグレーズのあるアップルタルトなど、ロキの大好物もあった。

どれも懐かしく、かつてソーが良く知った場所の郷愁に満ちていて、そうではないと知らなければ、彼はアスガルドを去ってなどいなかったのではないかと思ってしまいそうだった。

祝賀会はその後つつがなく行われた。ソーはトニーの厚情と民衆の努力を食事と言う形で受け取ることに意義はなかった。ロキを傍らに連れ、彼らの民の間やサカールの同志たちの間を巡れば、弟の存在が常に彼を支え、励ましてくれていた。トニーが雇った写真家が度々彼らの周辺に現れてはあの閃光を放つ機械で彼らを写していたが、ロキによれば、この禿げかけた頭を持つ男の狂気にも意味があるというのだった。

しかし、どうやら隠されたサプライズがもう一つあるようだった。それは驚愕に目を見開いたフューリー長官の登場であった。

それはまず、トニーが目を眇めて屋根を見上げたことから始まった。まるで、梁が交差する天井の向こう側が見えるかのように。「なあ、君たち――あれはクインジェットの音か？」彼が言った。

音の出処を探ると申し出たコーグが両開きの扉へ足を向けると、いくらも進まないうちに扉が勢いよく開いて、フューリーが一人で入ってきたのだ。大股で数歩前進すると、彼は目の前の光景に驚愕していた。

「僕は招待してない」トニーが直ちに言う。それからスティーブを肘でつついたが、彼も瞠目して首を振るだけ。

『君か？』スティーブは口の動きだけでブルースに尋ねたが、彼もただ困惑するばかり。そもそも、彼はかつて誰かを招待する立場にいたことがあっただろうか？

「誰にも招待されていない」フューリーが言った。周囲で『じゃあ、いったい誰だったんだ？』と目配せしたり、手で不器用な合図を送っている者たちを遮る。「貴様らは、大人数を乗せた宇宙船で地球に着陸して、本当にシールドに見つからずに済むと思っていたのか？」

ソーは、少なくともフューリーが何人ものシールドエージェントに左右を固められた状態で入ってこなかったことに感謝した。彼が伴侶と友人たちと共に過ごす、人生でも最高に喜ばしいものであるはずのこの瞬間に、武力衝突に発展するようなことがあってはならなかった。だが、フューリーがこの場に現れたこと自体が、すでに謎だ。トニーはナノスーツを身に着けて、目立つように辺りを飛び回ったりしていない。彼がスーツを着用したのはそのテクノロジーで重い荷物を運んだり、建築や溶接をするためだった。そして、シールドはスタークインダストリーズ社の財源を調べることはできないはずだ。では、彼らはどうしてシールドに発見されたのだろうか。

ロキならば、いくつか考えがあるのではないかと、ソーは彼を見やった。しかし、彼に視線をやると、ロキはフューリーの登場に少しも驚いた様子を見せていない。ということは――

「なんで分かったんだ？」トニーが臆面もなく尋ねる。「だって、ばれちゃったんなら、せめてこれを教訓に次に活かしたいじゃないか」彼は肩を竦めていたが、他のアベンジャーズに凝視されていた。ブルースはぶつぶつと『火に油を注いでる』とぼやいていた。

「本気で尋ねているのか分からんが」フューリーは半信半疑で言った。そして、誰もが黙っているので、実際に本気で尋ねられたのだと理解すると、彼は溜め息をもらしていた。「アベンジャーズの半数が一ヵ所に集合している。ストレンジが多数のポータルを出現させたおかげでエネルギー計量が突如上昇し、それらのポータルは全て建築材倉庫からなぜかこの場所に繋がっていた。それに加えて、しばらく前に我々のレーダーが地球の大気圏内に巨大な熱量を発見したというのに、それが突然観測されなくなった」

ソーは椅子の上で居心地悪そうに身動ぎした。最後に言われた現象に関しては、完全に彼のせいだった。ロキに、いざ実行となった段階でブリッジの乗組員の負担を減らすよう、前もって練習しておくようにと口を酸っぱくして言われていたというのに、クローク機構の作動を遅らせてしまったのだ。その時はミッドガルドの大気圏突入ですでに限界に近づいていたステイツマンの装甲が、強烈な熱に耐えたという安堵感でいっぱいだったので、自分たちの存在が嗅ぎ付けられないようにする初動が大幅に遅れてしまったというわけだ。

「そうだな」積み重なる証拠に、ロキが冷静に告げた。「それらの情報を繋ぎ合わせて全容を推し量る人物が現れるとは思っていた。それがお前だったということは、何も驚くべきことではないだろう」

この時になって、フューリーはようやくアベンジャーズの間に佇むロキの姿に気がついたようだった。彼の、というよりは、シールドの賢さを披露している間は周囲をあまり気にしてなかったようだ。「貴様――！」言いかけ、彼の一つの目が驚愕に見開かれると、彼は腰につけた拳銃に手をやった。しかし、それ以上行動する前に、席を立ったソーがロキとフューリーの間に立って盾となった。

「ロキは――改心した」ソーは簡潔に告げた。危うく、『ロキはすでにアスガルドで罪を償った』と言うところだったが、直ちにそれは呑み込んでおいた。そんなことを言えば、あの時の過ちが未だに彼らの間に溝を作っているものと、ロキは必ず誤解するだろう。「ここにロキに反感を抱く者はいない」

ロキの隣にシフが立つ。彼女もフューリーの手が拳銃に伸びた時に彼の元にすっ飛んできたのだ。ほんの僅かな躊躇はあったが、彼女も口を開いた。「わ、私もそうだと証言するわ」ロキと視線を合わせ、それからソーとも視線を合わせた。数日前、上に落ちてきた建築材に彼女が潰される前にロキが彼女を救ったという事実も、助けとなっているだろう。シフの発言をありがたく思い、ソーは微笑んでいた。

ソーのアベンジャーズとしての働き、あるいはシフがシールドの元で活動していた時のおかげか、フューリーは二人を充分信頼していたようだ。それとも、他のアベンジャーズたちがロキを守るように立ったためかもしれない。特に、ソーはロキの肩に手を回し、彼を庇護対象としていることは誰の目にも明らかであった。フューリーは宥めるように両手を上げるのだった。

「私は戦うために来たんじゃない」フューリーが言った。「ただ、見に来ただけだ。一夜で出来上がったように見えた、この…町の様子をな」

もちろん、これは一夜でできたように見えるだけだ。ロキと熟練魔術師たちが昼夜交替しながらずっと姿を隠すバリアを張っていたためだ。しかし、あれだけの人数をたった一週間で移住させたのだから、それは確かに目を見張るような成果ではある。これを思って、ソーはその一端を担ったことを誇りに感じていた。しかし、常通り、ロキはどうしても口を出したくなるようだった。

「何をそんなに急いでいる」ロキが席からのんびりと告げる。「私たちの秘密の町をじっくりと見ていけばいい。だが、せっかくここにいるのだから、アスガルド流のもてなしを受けてはいかが？」フューリーが手首にある通信機に向かって何やら話しかけ、それから奥のテーブルに着こうとすると、ロキが加えて言った。「それより、ソーの隣の席はどうだ？今だと、いろいろと似ている所もあるかもしれないし」

それからシフとヴァルキリーに一つ席を動くように示すと、彼女らは二人とも天を仰ぎ、それに従った。そうすることで、注目を浴びたフューリーは素早くホールを出ることができなくなった。

ソーはきょとんとして、なぜフューリーと気が合うのかと考えを巡らせた。すぐに、それが二人とも片目を失っているためだということに気付き、彼はロキを睨みつけた。

ロキはただ美しい笑みを返したが、ソーにはそこに得意げな色合いが混ざっていることが見えていた。それを消すためにキスを仕掛けてやろうかとも思ったが、それでは他の問題が起きてしまいそうだ。ロキが仕掛けた奇妙なゲームに応えるためには、ソーはキスの酩酊感を覚えている場合ではなかった。ゲームのルールに関してロキは何も教えてくれていないが、思えばロキはいつだって必要なことしか話してはくれず、計画の全容を知るのはロキ本人しかいないのだった。

フューリーとたわいのない会話を持つのは非常に難易度の高いことだと、ソーは結論していた。なにしろ、それを試みたとたん、ソーはフューリーの尋問のような誘導に引っ掛かり、この町が彼の民のためのものであり、彼らが皆難民であると白状していた。しかも、彼らがどう倒せばよいのか分からない敵から逃げてきたのだということまで。

「しかし」そこでロキが助け舟を出した。「その敵がここまで追ってくる可能性はない。それに、我々はお前の信頼する部下が提供してくれた助勢と希望を心からありがたく思っている」そして、フューリーの前にビュッフェの中でも最高レベルの一品であるサーモンソテーとカボチャのバター煮が乗せられた皿を押しやった。

フューリーは無感動な眼差しをロキに据えた。「遠慮する」彼は答えた。

「なら、俺がもらおう！」ソーが慌てて宣言し、皿を自分の前に持ってくると、テーブルの下でロキの膝を宥めるように撫でた。ロキが席を立ってグングニルを召喚してフューリーを懲らしめるのを阻止しようと思ったのだ。

フューリーはそのまま料理と酒を断り続け、この夕食会を楽しもうとは絶対にしなかった。その代わりに胸の前で腕を組み、周囲を警戒するように見渡している。しかし、そこでミークがやって来て、オードブルの乗ったトレイをフューリーの前に掲げてみせた。そこから一歩も動かずに、じっと彼に哀願するような眼差しを向けていたので、それを止めさせたいばかりにフューリーはオードブルを一つ受け取ったのではないかと、ソーは思った。

次に、コーグが甘くスパークリングな飲み物をフューリーに差し出すと、そこからは転げ落ちるかのようだった。シフはラム肉のワイン漬を一切れ勧め、トニーはクランベリーブリーが死ぬほど美味だと抜かし、フューリーが気がつけば、彼の皿にはグリンピースのバターソースからグレービーのたっぷりかかったポークローストまで、山のように料理が乗せられていた。

フューリーがアスガルドの前菜やフルーツ、デザートなどを乗せた三枚目の皿に手を付けた頃になって、ロキがソーの首に腕を回した。その動きはゆったりと蠱惑的で、フューリーの視界に入るよう、計算されている。身を寄せてきて、ソーにゆっくりと口づけをしてくると、舌を入れたり唇を食んだりして、長引かせた。そのキスは、いつもならば他の行為に繋がるものだったので、ソーはすっかり興奮してしまい、ロキが身を引いて彼の耳元に唇を寄せると、思わず反応してしまいそうになった。

「私の合図を待て」ロキは切実に囁いた。周囲からは、ロキが彼にいやらしいことでも囁いているように見えただろうが、彼は正確な指示を出しているのだった。「それから私の後について来い。フューリーを私が残した標に沿って案内してくれ。それまでは、できるだけそいつを酔わせておくことだ」

ロキが立ち去ると、ソーは思わず寂しげな声をもらしていたが、彼の計画を台無しにするつもりは毛頭なかった。彼が残した指示に従い、ロキの合図を待ちながらも近くを通りかかった給仕のトレイからエールを受け取った。

「では、お前とロキは…」フューリーは突然非常に居心地が悪そうにしていた。コートの襟元どころか、その下に来ていたシャツの襟も緩めている。

「ああ」ソーは簡潔に告げる。フューリーの席からは、例の子供たちが描いたカラフルな横断幕がしっかりと見えており、この夕食会が何のために開かれているのかを明確にしている。「俺たちは結婚した」それ以上の説明をするつもりはなかった。フューリーは友人ではないので、それ以上何かを言う必要性は感じられない。その代わりに、ソーはエールの盃をフューリーの手に押しつけ、彼は勢いよくそれを飲み干した。

彼には、まだ彼の指揮下にあるアベンジャーズの一人がその弟と婚姻関係にあることに慣れる時間が必要なのかもしれなかったし、あるいは大量に酒を飲めば忘れることができると思っているのかもしれなかった。

フューリーは他にもコーグから受け取った酒を飲み干していた。彼の上機嫌な「ねえねえ、このエールにあのフルーツを混ぜて、ちょっとナツメグを加えようと思うんだけど――試してみる？」のオファーは誰でもその奇妙なカクテルを試飲させてしまうような魅力があった。そして、フューリーがコーグのスパイスカクテルを三杯も飲んだ頃には、呂律も少し回らなくなり始めており、ソーは彼が町を見学する準備が整ったと考えた。向こう側の窓枠に現れた烏が三度ガラスをつつき、じっとソーを見つめていたので、ロキの合図だと気づいて席を立った。

「では、長官どの」ソーが言った。「俺たちの開拓地を案内してやろう」

「ああ、そのことだが」フューリーが言う。「私はもうシールドの長官ではないんだ。だが、なんとなくなぜ私がここにいるのか、わかってきた気がするぞ」

ソーは困惑したが、頷いて、フューリーと連れ立って両開きの扉へ向かった。スティーブとトニーが同行を申し出るかのように眉を撥ね上げたが、ソーは僅かに首を振った。今のところは彼とロキだけで上手くいっているのだ。人数を増やすことによってロキの計画を狂わせたくはなかった。

ドアの向こう側に出ると、ソーは先ほどと同じ綺麗な烏が外の柱に留まっているのを発見した。それは背の高い梁の上や、背の低い厚板の影に隠れて、距離を開けて二人の後を追った。これにソーはこっそり笑みを浮かべる。一人ではないことに、励まされたのだ。

「先ほどの場所は公共のイベントホールとして使用される」ソーはたった今出てきた建物を示して言った。「そして、こちらの右手にあるのが民衆のための家屋だ」それを示した途端、ソーは顔を顰めていた。夜の灯りであまりよく見えないためか、それらの建築を手伝った時に比べて、随分とみすぼらしい家々に見えたのだ。その時、近くの柱に薄らと緑色に光るルーンを見つけた。ロキの紋章であり、ソーにしか見えないように魔法が掛けられているようだった。そしてもう一つ、少し先の方に同じルーンが。それはロキが残した標であり、ソーがフューリーを案内する道順である。このことで、ソーはロキが先にこの道を通り、辺り一帯に幻術を掛けて回ったに違いないと気がついた。その道標に沿ってフューリーを案内しながら、ソーの確信は強まった。

「そして、この地区でマーケットを開く予定だ」ソーは嘆かわしい、萎びた柱が立ち並んでいるようにしか見えない一帯を示して言った。「ここには小売店や食堂、様々な職種の店頭を並べるだけの場所を作る」

ソーが示す建物一つひとつに対して、フューリーはただ頷く。それは校舎やギルドホール、集会場なども含んだが、どれに対してもあまり感心した様子はない。それもそうだ。ロキが辺り一帯に掛けた幻術を通せば、それらはすべて見苦しい、原始的な建物に見えるのだ。現実には、これらの建物は立派で洗練されたもので、その多くはトニーのリパルサー技術を使用している。ロキに幻術を使って現実を歪めておく先見性があったことを、ソーはありがたく思った。そうでなければ、シールドに「研究」の名目でそれらの多くを没収されてしまっていただろう。魔法で作った幻も、フューリーが酔っているために効果を増しているはずだ。彼はじっくりと建物の様子を観察することもなく、ただソーの話に首肯しながらついて来るだけだった。

「質問があるようだな」町の見学を終えると、ソーが言った。フューリーは始めから何か特定の疑問を口にするべく体を緊張させていた。その内容に見当がついていたソーは先に答えを与えることにして、厳然とした態度で言った。「アスガルドが堕ちた時、多くのものが失われた」

フューリーの顔が歪むのを見るに、ソーの勘は当たっていたようだ。フューリーはテッセラクトの所在を聞き出そうとしていたのだ。「それは残念だ」彼は溜め息をついた。「我々はテッセラクトを用いて様々な科学的進歩を実現できたことだろう。お前の弟が――」そこで一拍置いたフューリーは、誰に向かって話しているのかを思い出したようだ。「とにかく、失われたのが残念でならない」フューリーは言ったが、ソーが彼に不興の眼差しを向けると、彼は訂正した。「もっとも残念なのは、お前の惑星の喪失だがな」

ソーは、以前エクシリオンで冬の小箱を目撃した時から、テッセラクトの所在地について、ある仮説を立てていた。実際、ラグナロクの直前にオーディンの宝物庫にいたのはロキの他にいない。だが、今はそのことについて話す時ではなかった。「残念に感じているのは俺の方だ」ソーは重々しく告げた。「もしも俺たちにテッセラクトがあれば、この地に移住することをシールドに認可してもらう代わりに差し出していたかもしれないのに」

ロキがそれを許したとは思えなかったが、フューリーの機嫌を宥めるのに言っておくべきだとソーは感じたのだった。

フューリーは胸の前で腕を組む。「それに関しては、スタークに礼を言っておくべきだな。お前の友人はこの土地一帯を買占め、隙のない契約で守っている。それに、いくら我々でも移民書類の揃っている難民を立ち退かせることなど不可能だ。だから、お前たちの居住についてはシールドのものではないにしろ、認可されている」

ソーはトニーがアスガルドの人々をこの地に住まわすために、持てるすべての力を使ったことに、改めて感謝するのだった。しかし、フューリーが語尾の方で言った言葉に対しては、安心して良いのか分からなかった。それはソーが望んだ温かな歓迎の言葉からは程遠かったのだから。万が一のことがあれば、ソーは彼の民のため、そしてこの地で始めるつもりでいるロキとの生活のために、立ち上がる覚悟は決めていた。

フューリーはソーが焦燥感も露わに拳を握りしめたのを見たのか、溜め息をついていた。「ソー、私が言おうとしているのはただ…地球へようこそ」

今度こそ安心感を得て、ソーは拳を緩めて頷いた。あるいは、ロキが言ったように、ソーとフューリーには確かに似通ったところがあるのかもしれない。お互いに口下手なところが。もっとも、言葉選びに関しては、ロキに勝る者をソーは知らなかった。「感謝する」彼はフューリーに真摯に告げた。

それから程なくして、ここで生活を新たにしようとしている難民の邪魔をするよりもシールド本部でやらねばらないことがあると言って、フューリーは暇を告げることにした。ソーが彼をクインジェットのところまで案内すると、その出入り口に佇む五人のシールドエージェントを発見した。彼らは驚いたようにソーを見つめている。まるで、彼とフューリーが何もない所から急に現れたかのように。

フューリーはやはりエージェントを連れてきていたようだと知って、ソーはムッとしていた。何故彼らがフューリーについてこなかったのかは不明だが、良かったとも思う。できれば、ロキのアベンジャーズへの加入について掛け合いたいと思っていたソーだが、それはまた別の機会でもいいだろうと思うことにした。今はただ、フューリーがアスガルドの再建に介入しないと決まっただけで充分だった。

あるいは、トニーが提案したように、許可を取ることなくロキを戦闘に参加さることもできる。ロキの素晴らしい活躍を目にしたフューリーが感心すれば、彼のアベンジャーズへの参入を余儀なくすることも可能だ。この案にはブルースも賛成で、美味い食事に警戒心が緩んだ彼は、ロキが彼らを積極的に殺そうとしていない時は非常に心強い味方だと言うと、ロキは寛大に応じたのだった。「おや、ブルース。それはどうも。実に光栄だ」と。

クインジェットが飛び去り、その点滅するライトが夜の中に消えてから程なくして、ソーは腕を上げ、連れの烏の止まり木とした。烏が頭上を飛び越えて腕にとまると、ソーの皮膚にその小さな爪が食い込む。それからソーは烏の羽を撫でた。それは柔らかい絹のような手触りで、毎朝指を通す黒髪の感触と同じであった。温かく、良く愛されたその髪のことを思うが早いか、ソーの指先がその髪に触れたので、ソーはロキを腕の中に引き込んだ。

「大丈夫か？」ソーが囁き、ロキと額を優しく合わせる。短期間でこれほどの幻術を生み出したのは、無茶だった。彼らの町を覆った幻術だけでなく、烏に姿を変えてソーの後について来ていたのも含めると、あまりに大量の魔力を放出してしまっている。

「大丈夫だ」弱さを認めたくないロキはそう言ったが、彼は鋭く荒い呼吸を繰り返しており、変身を解くなりソーの腕に転がり込んできたのだった。

ソーは何も言わず、ただロキを腕に抱えたままでいた。弟の目は閉じており、ソーの肩にその頭を乗せている。その体勢のまま、ソーはロキの呼吸が落ち着き、心臓の鼓動も触れ合わせた胸に伝わる鳥の羽ばたきのようなものでなくなるまで待った。

ロキがある程度回復すると、ソーは手近のベンチまで彼を誘導した。木製のそれは固く、決して座り心地の良いものではなかったが、椅子であることに変わりはない。その腰に腕を回し、優しく撫でる。

「フューリーを入れたのはお前か、ロキ？」ソーが尋ねた。他に言い様があったと、ロキが発揮する手際の良さの半分でもあれば、もっと別の方法で問うこともできただろう。だが、二人のうち駆け引きが上手いのはソーではなかった。

「それは違う」ロキは直ちに、弁護するように言った。ソーが彼の脇腹に沿って宥めるように撫でていると、責めているわけではないと伝わり、ロキは息をついていた。「確かに、私はここの座標と時刻を書いただけの招待状を送ったかもしれない。フューリーが一人で来るようにと」ついにロキが認める。「そして、奴のみに対して、まじないを和らげたのだ」

「しかし、それが何になる？」ソーが尋ねる。「あいつはもはやシールドの長官では――」

「奴がシールドの長官でなくなっていることは知っている」ロキは冷ややかに言った。「アスガルドの玉座に就いて、あなたがいなかった数年間、私が怠けていただけだと思っているのか？ここにフューリーを呼び寄せたのは、あなたがエージェント・コールソンとして知っている現長官に確実に情報を流すことがわかっているからだ」ロキは困惑してきょとんとしているソーに対して眉を撥ね上げて言った。

そういうことか。一理ある、とソーは思った。コールソンと言えば、以前ロキが殺そうとしたことがあるので、おそらく彼らの窮状に耳を貸してはくれないだろう。今はとりあえず、話題を戻すことにした。「では、お前はフューリーにこの町の座標を伝え、お前の選んだ時刻と場所に辿りつくように仕向けた」ソーは明らかになっていくロキの策略に、物思わしげに言った。「それで？」

「それで、民衆の居場所のみを求めている、真摯な雷神によって町を案内され、奴は好奇心を満足させることができる」ロキは高めの声で息をついた。「私たちは戦争を避けることができ、強引とは言えフューリーの祝福を受け、みんな満足して帰る。だいたいは」ロキは一旦言葉を切ってから、その策略の最後の一筆を仕上げるように加えた。「それと、いくらフューリーであろうと、招かれた夕食会で主役の席に座るよう促された上にあれだけたくさんの料理や酒を振る舞われれば、拳銃を抜く可能性は低い。それが結婚披露宴であれば、なおさらだ」

では、会場でロキが芝居がかった大袈裟なキスをしてきたのも、そういうことか。ソーはニヤリと笑っていた。だが、ロキの言葉には納得できないものがあった。「戦争を避けるとは、どういうことだ？」

「まさか」ロキが鋭く言った。「大気圏内に原因不明の熱量を発見した直後、突如現れた奇妙なバリアで守られた地域一帯に対し、シールドが重武装した一軍を送り込まないと思うか？フューリーを招き、この地に踏み込ませたのは、策に欠かせないことだったんだ。そして、先程の光景を見たからには――」

「お前は最高だ！」ソーは笑い声を上げると、ロキを引き寄せて深い口づけを贈った。前もって彼に計画内容を教えてくれなかったことは残念に思うものの、ロキは現状をうまく使って打開したのだから、ソーはそれを彼にしっかりと伝えるのだった。「お前なくして俺はどうすればいい？」

「私がいなかったあの数年間、あなたは充分うまくやっていたように見えたけど？」ロキは苦々しく言ったが、ソーの腕の中から逃れようとはしなかった。

彼がどの数年間の話をしているのかは疑いようがなかったが、ソーにとってあの日々は、隣にロキがいないことで、辛く虚しい思いをしただけだった。

「うまくやるというのは生き生きと生活するのとは全く違う」ソーは柔らかく告げた。「俺は…俺は残りの人生をお前とここで生きていきたいんだ、ロキ。お前がそれを許すのならば」彼らは軋轢と孤独感に充分の年月を費やした。ソーは二人に残された日々を、幸福を共有して過ごしていきたいと思った。

「私が許せば、だと？」ロキはソーの願いの重大さに気づく前に鼻先で笑っていたが、一旦言葉を切って息を呑んでいた。夜の深い静寂の中で、ゆっくりと長く、息を吸う。「許す」彼は簡潔に言った。「それどころか、私はそれを望んでる」

「では、意見が一致したな」ソーは吐息と共に言った。彼の心臓は胸の内で早鐘を打っている。彼は婚姻関係を結ぶことでロキとの絆を確かなものとし、この地での居場所と生活を保障したが、ロキがここに残りたいと自ら口にしたのは、これが初めてだった。

ソーは眩しすぎる笑顔と喜びに輝く心で、弟を抱き寄せて口づけをした。もう二度と、ロキのいない人生を歩む必要はないのだと思うと、歓喜に満ち溢れたが、それ以上に彼の胸が弾けんばかりに喜びをもたらすのは、ロキの唇に感じた微笑みだった。


	19. 先を見据えて

フューリーが去り、この地に居住地を持つことを許されたことで、彼らに伸し掛かっていた重圧が取り除かれた二人は、披露宴の会場に戻った。

「君たち、いったいどこに行ってたんだ？」両開きの扉から入ってきた二人を見つけるなり、トニーが言った。「クインジェットが飛び去っていくのを、もう三十分も前に聞いた気がしたんだが」それからロキの喉元に浮かび上がるキスマークやソーの外套が引っ張り下ろされたように乱れていることに気がついた。「あー、なんでもない。その謎を解くのにシャーロックホームズである必要はないな」

スティーブは不思議そうに首を傾げたが、トニーは口の動きだけで『君がもっと大人になったら説明するよ』と告げた。

ソーとロキが友人らの元に戻ってそれぞれ酒を数杯飲み、それからトニーが今夜の写真が載ったアルバムが近日完成することを告げた後、トニーが改まったように言った。「とにかく、何人かで話し合ったんだが」

ソーは眉を顰めた。彼らがこそこそと相談を始める時は、あまりよくない兆候だ。つい最近こうなった時は、人々の労働を労うための夕食会であったはずのものが、トニーがソーとロキのために盛大な披露宴を用意するということになっていたのだから。「何の話だ？」ソーは躊躇いがちに尋ねた。

その問いに、トニーは別の問いで答えた。「僕たちが建てたこの町が見渡せるあの崖があるだろう？」

その場所について、彼はアスガーディアンの移住に完全に気を取られていたソーはあまり考えていなかった。「それがどうした？」

「それが…」トニーの声音は何やらまた大きなことをしでかそうとしているように聞こえる。「宮殿を建てるのにぴったりの場所じゃないかと考えたんだ。しかも！」彼はタブレットを取り出すと、二人に図解が載った画面を見せる。「すでに幾つかの設計図を描いてみた。だけど、君たちのインプットが欲しい。アスガルドっぽくするためにね」

「ほう」ロキが首を傾けて言った。「お前は私たちに小さいながらも控えめな宮殿を崖の中に造ろうと言うのか」それから思慮深げにソーを見やる。「確かに、それなら地の利もある」

ソーは首を振る。宮殿を建てるための資材を民衆のために使ってくれと、やんわりとそのオファーを断ろうとしたのだが、トニーが手を上げてそれを阻止した。

「控えめ、というのはまあ、手配することもできる。小さい――こっちは議論の余地がある。だけど、とにかく最後まで聞いてくれよ。これは――」ここでトニーは自分の胸に手を当てて、真摯に言った。「僕から君たちへの結婚祝いだ」

「トニー」ソーは言葉を失う。今夜の披露宴だけでも充分な贈り物ではないか。「お前にこれ以上――」

「それに！」トニーはソーの抗議の声を遮って言った。「これは君たちの惑星が爆発してしまったからでもある。炎の悪魔に破壊された。情緒不安定でゴスな姉。なんでもいい――とにかく、僕にやらせてくれ。だって、考えてもごらんよ。王に宮殿がなくてどうするんだ？」

「あんたが欲しくないっていうなら、私が貰うぞ」ロキがのんびりと言った。彼はソーの向こう側にあるトニー曰く、今夜の主役である、多層のウェディングケーキに手を伸ばした。そのてっぺんにはソーとロキを象った小さなメレンゲ人形が乗せられており、ありがたいことに、客人たちはそれを残しておいたようだった。それに手を伸ばすことで、彼はソーの目の前に形の良い尻を見せつけていた。彼が選らんだレザーパンツはそれを綺麗に浮かび上がらせている。酒を飲んだロキの誘惑がどれほど大胆なものか、ソーは忘れていた。思わず手を伸ばして形の良い尻をぎゅうっと掴んやりたくなったが、なんとか自制する。「あなたが私に買ってくる無駄な物を保管する場所が必要だからな」

「デヴァ・オメガのワイバーンの爪が無駄だったと？」ソーが疑い深そうに言った。「オーンからの本は？ラズタールで作らせた投げナイフは？」ロキは特にこの最後の贈り物を気に入っていた。そのナイフは敵の肉を削ぐ残酷なもので、その昂揚感をロキは堂々と知らしめていた。今だステイツマンにある彼らの部屋の約四分の一がソーからロキへの贈り物で埋め尽くされている。本棚も飾り棚も両方を満たして。そして、また四分の一はソーが武器庫から借りてそのまま返さずにいる武具で埋め尽くされていた。このままでは、あの部屋には鏡台とベッドを置く場所しか残されないだろう。

確かに、トニーの案を受け入れることで手に入る大きな居室は魅力的だと、ソーは思った。

ロキは姿勢を正し、指に挟んだケーキの一切れと共に席に戻る。彷徨うソーの手を叩き落とし、その様子を視界の片隅で見ていた彼は、天を仰いでいた。「あなたの買う、多くは無駄なものを保管する場所だ」

「そら見ろ。ロキだって僕に賛成してるぞ」トニーは目を大きくすると、ロキを指差して言った。「君は宮殿を手に入れる。もう決めたことだ」

「しかし、兄上のいう事にも一理ある」ソーがトニーとロキが一致団結して彼に向ってくるなどと怒り出す前に、ロキが言った。「実にありがたい申し出ではあるが、それほどの施しを受けるわけにはいかない」そしてソーに頷きかける。「この新開地の宮殿を再建する際には、私たちの力も存分に使ってもらう」

ロキがどういうつもりでそう言ったのか、ソーは不思議そうにしていたが、そのことについて尋ねることができる前に、トニーは手を叩き、その考えを中断させた。

「そう、それだ。そのことについても話してたんだ」トニーが言う。ソーの表情は明らかに困惑に染まっていたのだろう――彼とロキのいないところで、アベンジャーズたちは一体どれほどの秘密の相談をしてきたというのか――それを見たトニーが素早く付け加えた。「これが最後だ、約束する」そして、続けろとばかりにロキが片方の眉を撥ね上げていると、トニーが言った。「この場所をいつまでも『新開地』とか『現場』と呼び続けることはできない。この場所には名前が必要だ。だから、この地に洗礼名を授けるのは――って、君たちも神だったか――この地を命名するのは、やっぱりこの地を統治する二人であるべきじゃないかと思ったんだ」両手を広げ、片手でソー、もう片方の手でロキを示す。

ソーの脳裏を幾つかの考えが駆け巡った。『ニュー=アスガルド』と呼ぶことはできる。だが、そう呼ぶたびに置いてきた故郷の辛い記憶が蘇りそうだとも思う。『ノット=アスガルド』と呼ぶこともできる。だが、それはあまりに酷い名前なので、ロキに叱られそうだ。

「アスガルド=ベータというのはどうだ？」ソーが躊躇いがちに提案する。ソーが彼らの旅を続けるために充分な資金を稼ぎ、ロキとの距離を急接近させたあの星の名前として、アルフヘイム=ベータはうまくできていたと彼は思う。

ロキは鼻で笑い、その名に対する感想を明白にした。「一時的に立ち寄るだけの場所ならば、最後にベータとつけるのは適切かもしれないが」と、彼は言う。「私たちの新たな故郷となる場所につける名ではないな」

さらに、弟は彼の提案を次々と撃ち落した。それにはアスガルド=ツヴェイルとアスガルド=アンナール、それぞれアスガルド=ツーとアスガルド二世を意味する案も却下した割に、自分の案は何一つ出さない。やがて、ソーは追い詰められて助けを求めるようにトニーにこっそり目配せした。何かに名をつけるのはソーの得意とするところではなかった。昔、アスガルドで彼のチャリオットを牽いていた二匹のヤギをタングスニルとタングニョーストと名付けていたが、それだって彼らの立てる物音からつけた――片方が歯を研ぐ者、もう片方が歯軋りする者――といった安直なものだった

トニーはソーに憐みの眼差しを向けた。「わかった！」彼は声を上げ、ロキの追及をソーから離してやる。これに、ソーはこっそりと安堵の息をもらすのだった。「アスガルディア、どいうのはどうだろう？」ロキがきょとんとするのを見て、トニーは続けた。「ほら、郊外（サバーブ）に住んでいると、よくサバービアに住んでると言うだろう？だから、アスガルドに住んでいて、その文化や社会的な要素のある場所に住んでいれば――」

「それは、アスガルディアと言える」ロキは目を輝かせた。「スターク、本当にお前は時々良い考えをもたらしてくれるな」トニーの『時々ってどういう意味だ！』という憤慨した声は無視して、ロキはソーの手を取った。「アスガルディア、良い響きだと思わないか？」

「ああ、良い響きだ」ソーも顔を輝かせた。トニーの案は確かにすばらしかったが、名前が決まったこと自体に安堵していた。アスガーディアンとしてのアイデンティティを失うことなく、新しい故郷の名は失われた場所より劣っていると感じられるような名ではないのだ。

農地や店を再建した際には、最初の収穫の一部と手料理の入ったギフトバスケットをトニーに送ることを、ソーは決意した。なぜなら、トニーは彼自身の時間と財源を彼らのために注いだだけでなく、彼らのための宮殿を設計し、新たな故郷の命名者にもなったのだから。

それからしばらく宮殿の設計図の詳細について話し合い、トニーは意外とロキの案――宮殿の岩肌へ巨大な石像を彫り、アスガルディアの危機には命が吹き込まれ、崖から解放されて戦うという魔術をかけること――に協力的だった。それからスティーブとブルースの元へと向かう。彼らはそのままステイツマンへと向かう。今ではアスガルド人、サカールの反乱軍、そしてミッドガルドの労働者たち全員が、輸送船で共同生活を送っている――少なくとも、建てた家屋に住めるようになるまでは。数人の年輩のアスガルド人が酔った足取りで船橋を登っていると、途中で落ちそうになり、辛うじてヘイムダルに助けられていた。

「もう一つ、リクエストしておくべきだった」トニーが彼らと合流する様子を見守りながら、ロキが残念そうに言った。「せっかくスタークが気前の良さを発揮していた間に。王宮やセンチネルの再建を申し出たり、この場所の名前を決めてくれたり」

「ふむ」ソーはロキの腰に腕を回しながら、すでに笑みを浮かべそうになっていた。夜も更けてきたので、自分たちもステイツマンの自室へ向かうことにする。「何を頼むつもりだったんだ？」

「大したものではない」ロキは軽やかな口調で言う。「宮殿の正面に私を象った黄金像を作ってもらおうと思ったんだ。アスガルドにあったような」どれほど本気なのかわからず、ソーは目を眇めて彼を見やった。

ソーは黄金像を建てるならば、アスガルドで斃れた者たちを偲ぶ記念碑したほうが適切だと思った。それに、その前にいくらでもある案件を片付けるべきだとも。なにしろ、まだ民衆の間で農地の分配を行わなければならないし、作物を育てるためには土壌と水の質を見なければならない。そして、彼らが新生活を始めたあかつきには、徴税の課題も残っているのだ。だが、今はとりあえず、ロキの眉尻に小さく愛しげなキスを落とす。

「いつかは必ず、お前のための像を建ててやろう。この、自惚れ屋め」彼は囁きかけ、ロキが満足そうに微笑むと、つられて笑いそうになる声を抑えた。それが何年も先の話になるだろうことは黙っておいた。あるいは、ロキを抱いて、彼がベッドの上ですっかり柔和になった後に伝えておこうか。

船橋がはっきりと見える距離にまで近づくと、ソーはこの数週間で達成したものを堪能するように町並みを振り返った。家屋から商店街、職人のための工房や校舎。その一つ一つの建物が、彼らの民に新たな希望をもたらすことを、ソーは願ってやまなかった。

この新たな生活が、友人たちの助けもあって、現実のものとなりつつあることに、ソーはささやかな喜びが心を満たすのを感じた。そして、ノルンの女神たちがまだ彼らを見守っていたとしても、これ以上願うのは罪かもしれない。だが、あと何年この幸福を噛みしめていけるだろうかと考えずにはいられなかった。この作り直された生活を。彼の民と、そしてロキと過ごす日々を。

その瞬間、彼は唐突に思い出した。彼らにはもはや、イドゥンの林檎の加護がないのだと、恐怖と共に思い出す。アスガルドの崩壊と共に、彼女の果樹園は燃え上がり、あの世界にあった全てのものと共に霧散し、深淵に呑み込まれていった。

彼らは、アスガルドからの脱出の際、あまりに多くのものを失った。動物や植物、樹木や草花、それらは枚挙に遑がない。だが、林檎の喪失は、それが彼とロキ、そして彼らの民衆がミッドガルドの者たちと同じ速度で老いることを意味していた。この事実を理解したとたん、そのあまりの重圧に、ソーは膝がカクンと落ちて、手近の岩に重々しく寄りかかるほかなかった。

岩に腰かけ、先のことを憂慮していると、すぐさま隣にロキが寄り添った。ソーの腰に手をやって、宥めるように撫でている。「どうしたの、兄上？」

ソーは林檎に関する心配を語り、ロキはただ物思わしげに頷くだけだった。だが、そうしているうちに、ソーは自分が友人たちよりも何世紀も長く生き延び、彼の知る者たち全員の死を看取る必要がないことに安堵感も得ていた。ミッドガルドの者たちの多くが夢見ているように、愛する者たちと共に、ロキと共に老いることができるのだと。またも何千年もの次代の盛衰を見ずともよいのだと。これらの事実に安心を得た。

「そうかもしれないけど」ソーがこのことに関して語り終えるなり、ロキが言った。「やはり言っておいた方がいいか。幾つかの林檎を保管してある」驚きと励ましにソーが彼を振り向くと、ロキは続けた。「あなたがエクシリオンで受けた深手が、なぜあれほど早く回復したのか不思議に思わなかったのか？」

あの時ロキがソーの唇に持ってきた黄金のポーションを思い出す。痛みのためだと、あの時ロキは言った。本当はそれどころか、ソーの心身ともに回復させる薬だったというのに。

「それに、あれほどに混み合った環境での生活を余儀なくされていたのに、なぜ民衆の間に病がはびこることがなかったのか、考えもしなかったのか？」ロキは片方の眉を撥ね上げて続ける。「必要に駆られて寒冷気候の惑星に着陸した時だって、誰も病気にはかからなかった」

ソーは考えたのだ。旅の間、時折このことについて考えた。だが、いつも運が良くて助かったと結論するばかりだったのだ。それがまさか、すべてロキの働きがあってのことだったとは。静かに、誰にも知られることなく彼ら全員の健康と命を守ってきていたと知って、ソーの世界はその軸で揺れ動いた。さらに一拍置いて、それが決して驚くべきことではないことに思い至る。

「では、あのスープ――」次々と過去の場面が蘇り、唐突に理解が及んで、ソーは口を開いた。「あの時、あれを試食した俺に、お前はどんな気分だと尋ねた――」

「ああ。ありがたいことに、私は前もって他の試食者も餞別しておくという先見の明があった」ロキは少し呆れて言った。「その全員があんたよりは余程役に立つ感想をくれたよ。『元気が出た。スッキリした。疲労感が消えた』などな。あんたなんか満腹感があるとしか言わなかったのに」語尾の方で、彼は嫌気が差したように口元を歪めていた。

ソーは低く轟くように笑い、ロキの肩に腕を回した。「すまなかったな」彼は言う。「お前が何を求めていたのか知っていれば、もっとちゃんとした答えをやれたんだが」

ロキはソーにはわけがわからない『盲検研究の目的』とやらについて何やら痛烈な小言を呟いていたが、ソーが彼の頬に小さなキスを送るままにさせていた。ロキがもたらした、希望の欠片への褒賞だ。全てが失われたのではないと。

しかし、どんな研究であったにしろ、それに関するソーの気持ちはすぐにほかの懸念に押しやられた。たとえロキが幾つかの林檎を保管できていたとはいえ、船に乗っていた全員に行き渡るほどの量をどのようにして手に入れたのか。そうするには、果樹園そのものを保管できなければならないはずだ。

それどころか、幾つかの果樹園が必要になりそうだ。

そして、もしもロキが幾つかの果樹園を救出できたというならば、もしかするといくらかの建築物をも救出できていたかもしれない。そんなことは不可能だと思う半面、ロキがその気になれば、どんなことでも可能なのだとソーは知っている。

他にも幾つかの記憶が蘇る。ソーが見逃した会話の一部、出来事の詳細、全体像を見ることができなかったので、気がつかなかった様々な場面の光景が。

『この新開地の宮殿を再建する際には、私たちの力も存分に使ってもらう』とロキはトニーに保証した。だが、何をもって彼はそうすると言ったのだろう。アスガルドの宮殿の原物の設計図はないし、至高の玉座フリズスキャールヴを造る際に用いた鋳型も手元にはない。

そして、アルフヘイム=ベータでロキが持ち出した狩猟用のマントを思い出す。あの時、ソーはロキがそれらの複製を作り出したのだと感激していた。原物に非常によく、詳細まで似せたそれらに感動すらして。ステイツマンのロキの部屋に飾られていたタペストリーも元々ロキの部屋にあったものを模様から糸の編まれ方まで完全に復元されていた。

そして最後に、ソーはさらに記憶を遡り、輸送船での生活が始まったばかりの頃まで戻った。アスガルドの崩壊から数日後、ロキは人々のために思い出の品を配り歩いていた。建築家のための設計図から、職人たちの商売道具、レシピや書物に様々な小物まで。そんなものまで複製品を作るのは本来不可能なはずだった。アスガルドの記録すべてがロキの手の届く場所にあり、人々の家の中の様子までわかるようになっていなければ、到底できるはずがないのだ。

イドゥンの果樹園やロキが保管した林檎の秘密については改めて尋ねるとして、今はこれらの謎を解くことが優先された。

「ロキ、お前がシフに命じて調査させていた…」徐々に疑惑が強まるソーの声は低く、切実な響きを持っていた。「ピムディスク？パーティクルディスクと言ったか？」つい最近の会話にあった言葉のはずなのに、やはり思い出せずに諦める。「とにかく、ディスクだ、ロキ」

「ああ、それが何か？」ロキが答えたが、あまりに無邪気な態度だ。

「お前がその調査にシフを向かわせたことについてはありがたく思ってるんだが、お前は何の目的があって、そうしたんだ？」ソーはロキの肩に回していた腕をその腰へと移動させ、腕に力を込める。それはロキがまだ逃げ出すことのできるトラップだったが、彼がそうするには相当抗う必要が出るだろう。

「やっとそのことについて考えが及んだか」ロキが冷静に言った。「王として過ごしてきた日々が、あなたに点と点を繋ぐ能力を与えたのかもしれないな」

「あるいは、お前と過ごしてきた日々のおかげかもしれんぞ」ソーはロキに回した腕で彼を引き寄せた。「そのおかげで、お前の何重にもかけられた策略に慣れてきたからな」

ロキの笑い声は柔らかかったが、伝染するようだった。そして、彼はソーの言葉を否定しない。「あなたがアスガルドから離れていた間、世界の情勢に目を光らせていたのは、何もあなただけではなかったんだ」

「ふむ」ソーは思案げに言った。ロキと鼻を擦り合わせる。「わかるように話してくれ」

「ミッドガルドで『アントマン』と呼ばれる男にシフを近づけようと仕向けたかもしれない。それからディスクを盗んでもらった。それらでどんなことが可能になるか、噂を耳にしていたんだ。あんたのモータルどもは自分たちを賢く、秘密主義だと考えがちだが、少し飲ませてやればすぐに口が緩んで――」

「それで、シフがそれをアスガルドに送った後」ソーが言葉を遮って言った。「お前がその効果を再現できるようになるまでは時間の問題だった」今はロキの卓越した才能について聞きたいのであって、たとえ振りだとしても、彼が他人を卑下した言い方をするのは阻止したかった。

「時間、そうだな」ロキは簡潔に言った。おそらく、それだけが彼がディスクの謎を解き明かすのに必要とした時間が想定を超えていたことを認める言葉だろう。「あのディスクの持つ能力は、あなたも耳にしたことがあるのではないか？物質をその本来の姿のまま小型化、あるいは拡大化する能力のことを」

ソーは頷いた。似たような効果のある呪文があるのは知っている。なにしろ、過去何度もロキは彼らが狩猟に出掛けるなどした際には毛布などのかさばる荷物を小型化して運んでいた。しかし、ロキは理由があってこれらのディスクを研究したかったのだ。

「とにかく、私は似たようなものを作ったんだ」ロキがやっと明かした。「もっと良いものを」

ソーは思わず喉が痞えていた。ディスクが一つの物体に対してのみ効果があるところ、ロキならばもっと広い範囲に影響を及ぼす方法を見つけたのではないか。部屋ひとつ。建物ひとつでさえ。アスガルドの簡単な呪文では小型化に手惑うほど大きなものや存在を。ロキはいつだって大きなスケールで物事を見てきた。そのことを思い、ソーは突然合点がいった。ロキの秘密の部屋に隠されていた、あのビロードの袋の中身。ソーがそれに視線をやったとたん、ロキは部屋の隅にその袋を押しやっていた。

「つまり、お前は…お前が開発したものを使って、宮殿の要所のいくつかを小型化した、ということか」ソーはゆっくりと、唖然として言った。残してきた物の全てが、彼らの昔日の日々を彩った全てが失われたのではないと知って。「破壊されなかった部分を。あの…玉座を。後に元の姿に戻すために」

んー、とロキは言葉を濁していたが、ソーが彼を強く抱きしめると、そうだと認めた。ロキは秘密を明かすことを嫌がるのだった。

「アスガルドの書庫も」ソーは続けて、ロキが研究のために本に目を通す話をしていたことを思い出す。初歩的な書物を魔術師たちに渡し、建築家には古い設計図の巻物を提供していた。「俺たちの部屋も」思えば、ソーが懐かしく感じていた衣服や壁に掛けられたタペストリーに、彼は疑問を呈しなかった。それらが全て、ロキの魔法によるものだと勝手に信じて。ロキが彼らの遺産のいくらかを救出し、アスガルドの様々な家庭を駆け抜けてそれらの一部を採取したとして、彼は後になってどれを小型化し、どれを拡大化することを決めるだけの時間があった。思い出の品だって、特定化されるものを取り除いて汎用化したあとに、人々に配ったのだ。かつて知っていた故郷の名残を少しでも偲んでいた人々は飢えたようにそれを受け取っていた。

「わかったよ、それらもそうだった」ロキは手を振りながら溜め息をついた。

ロキがステイツマンのソーの元に帰還するのが異様に長くかかったように感じた理由が、これで明らかになった。それに、ソーはその愚かさにロキを殴ってしまいそうになった。自分の命を救うために急いで脱出するのではなく、彼は少しでもアスガルドのものを救出するために、限界まで残ったというのだ。

「お前はもっと自分の命を大切にするべきだ、弟よ」ソーはロキと額を合わせ、その腰に回された腕には力を込め過ぎたほどだった。ロキは様々な意味で賢かったが、同時にすべての悪い意味で愚かだった。

「私は…」ロキは躊躇いがちに言った。「私だって、少しくらいは自己防衛本能があるぞ」これに、ソーがきょとんとしていると、ロキは続けた。「スルトが覚醒した時に、宮殿の金庫は破壊された。だが、宮殿外にある保管所には立ち寄らなかったんだ。もしそうしていれば、あんたが『狩猟』と呼んだ、あの野蛮な行為に甘んじる必要はなかったんだぞ。それも、二度も」

ロキが顔面に指を突き付けてきたので、ソーは笑っていた。「お前、俺の野蛮さが好きだったくせに。認めろ。認めるんだ」

とたんに紅潮したロキの頬を見るに、ソーは二人がどちらともあの野蛮な行為とやらがその後どれほどの快楽に繋がったのかを憶えているのだと知らせた。それも、二度も。からかうように薔薇色の頬片方ずつにキスを落としてから、唇を合わせた。それからもう一つ、説明が必要な謎が残っていることを思い出し、話題をも戻すことにした。

「ロキ、あの…」ソーはキスを中断しようとした。その唇をロキに舐められ、舌を口内に滑り込まされて、一瞬気が逸れる。「ロキ」彼の唇に指を押しつけて、それ以上のキスを押しとどめた。「林檎の話だ。お前はさっき、その幾つかを隠していたと言った。だが、今まで持つほどに多くの林檎をどうやって保管していたんだ？」

ロキはあの林檎から作られたスープを週毎に全員に行き渡らせるように指示していた。だが、ミッドガルドへの旅程は何ヶ月もかかったのだ。そして、ソーは二人の若い頃に、ロキが魔術の力のみで林檎を複製しようとすると、毎回失敗していたことをハッキリと記憶していた。あるいは、ロキは何か別の方法で――

「あれは同じ林檎ではなかった」ロキが言った。

「違うのか？」ソーは困惑して眉を顰めた。「お前はイドゥンの果樹園をいくつもディスクの力で救ったのではなかったのか？」

ロキは胸の前で腕を組むと、深く眉を顰めていた。「私のディスク――正確には網と形容した方がいいんだが――を有機物に使うのはまだ…課題が残されている」と、彼は認めた。「確かに多くの果樹園を小型化して救出することができた。だが、林檎を元の大きさに戻してみると、それらはすべてしなびて、萎んでしまっていた――とてもではないが、食べることはできない」

ソーは首肯する。ロキの説明には一理あった。無機物に対しては失敗する可能性が低かったが、有機物に対してその原子レベルに働きかけるようなものは、最高峰の魔術を以てしても非常に難しく、失敗する可能性が高かった。

「しばらくの間、船で始めた庭園で栽培しようと試みたんだ」ロキが続ける。「そのままの状態で保管できていた林檎の種と、萎れてしまった林檎の種、どちらも使ってみた。しかし、魔法を使っても、他のどんな園芸の技術を使っても、うまくいかなかった。そこで実った果実は小さく、みすぼらしいものだった。オリジナルとは比べ物にならないほどに効果も弱い」一旦言葉を切り、彼はソーに頷きかけた。「旅の間中、船で提供されていたスープはこちらを使っていたんだ」

「なるほど」ソーが言った。この旅の初期の頃、ロキが焦っていたように見えたのは、リンゴの栽培が不作に終わったからだったと知って、ソーの胸中を悲しみが彩った。ロキがもっと早く彼にこの秘密を開示しなかったことを、それだけの信頼を得ていなかったことを嘆いた。あるいは、ソーの手助けがなくてもこれを達成させようとしたロキの頑固さの表れだったのかもしれない。

ロキは悲壮感漂う溜め息をついた。「水の質だったのか、あるいは空気か、それとも土壌の質が決め手なのかもしれない」

あるいは、光の量か。ソーは宇宙空間で自然の光がいかに乏しかったかを思った。どんな生き物でも光がなくては育たず、アスガルドは光に溢れていた。だが、ソーはただ頷くだけに留めた。ロキは自分の頭脳と忍耐強さを見せることが好きだったし、ソーは彼が望む称賛の言葉を捧げることにした。「賢い考えだったな」ソーはロキの背中を優しく撫でながら言った。「それに、真剣な努力をしてくれたんだな」

だが、ロキの浮かべた微笑みを見るに、彼はこう言いたいのだろうと思った。『賢さが足りなかった。どれほど真剣な努力であっても、結果が伴わないのでは無意味だ』と。

「私は…」ロキはソーを躊躇いがちに見やって言った。「オリジナルの、何の影響も受けていない林檎の苗木がまだいくらか残っている。このミッドガルドで再度栽培しようと思っているんだ」彼は不安そうに指先で自分の肘を叩いていた。「果たして、ミッドガルドの土壌に馴染んで根を張るかどうか、わからない。だが、庭園の世話を任せてあるイドゥンは万策尽きて困り果ててはいるが、希望を失ってはいないようだ」

『お前も希望は失うな』とソーは心中で呟いた。ロキの震える声を聞く限り、どうも彼は希望を捨てているようなので。ロキの腰に回した腕で彼を慰めようと、温かく彼を抱き込んだ。「お前が良ければ」ソーは慎重に言う。「俺が庭園を見てみようか」あるいは、彼の力で苗木に命を吹き込むことがまだ可能かもしれない。ミッドガルドの土壌への植え替えに耐えられるくらいの強い枝と根を与えることができるかもしれない。

ロキは長いこと黙っていた。個人的な挑戦として受け止めていた林檎の栽培にソーの助けを得ることは、彼の矜持を傷つけるものに違いなかった。「そうして」ついに、ロキは固唾を飲みながら言った。「そうしてもらえると、嬉しい」

ソーはロキの頬に何度も口づけをする。ロキが彼らのためにしてくれたことに対し、このささやかな希望を返すことができるのだと、ソーは喜んだ。ロキはこれらのキスや好意の証を受け入れはしたが、いつも通り、実利主義なところを見せた。

「もしも、ミッドガルドに植え替えることに失敗すれば」ロキは溜め息をつく。「私はこの事業を諦めるつもりだ。他にも、植え替えるべき作物はいくらでもあるのだから。イドゥンの力添えで、アスガルド――アスガルディアの身辺整理を終えるまでは足りるだけのオリジナルの林檎は保管してある。だが、その後は…」ロキの声が徐々に掻き消えた。「その後は、あなたの言ったとおりになる」

ミッドガルドの者たちと同じ速さで老いることになるのだ。彼らの民衆を新しい未来――もっと明るく、もっと良い未来――へと送り出し、自分たちはやがてこの世を去ることになるのだった。

「だが、船で育てた林檎はどうなんだ？」ソーが尋ねた。「オリジナルには劣るが、利用できる効果があると話していただろう」

「傷を治したり、疲労回復といった効果ならば、そうだな」ロキが頷いた。「だが、本物のように不老を与える効果があるとは疑わしい。つまり、このままでは年月が経つにつれて、私たちは…」その唇が不快感に歪み、ロキは静かになった。その言葉を口にすることができない、というように。

「――共に年老いていく」ソーは感傷的に言って、勇気づけられた。まだ二人には時間が残されていることは喜ばしく思った。少なくともロキはここまで先のことを考えていたのだから。思っていたよりも早くその時が来るとはいえ、二人で共に老いていくことができるのだと、それだけでソーは感激するのだった。「俺は気にしない」彼は優しく言った。「老いていく中、お前が隣にいてくれるのならば」

ロキは溜め息をつき、嫌そうに眉間にほんの僅かにしわを寄せていた。「あんたは、本当にいつも感傷的だな」彼が言った。だが、その唇に浮かべられた密やかな微笑みを見たソーは、彼が同じ感傷を抱いている印だと思った。

「お前のためならば？」ソーは言って、笑みを倍にして返した。そして、ロキが柔らかに彼の温もりに身を寄せてきた。「いつだって」


	20. 故郷

価値あるもの全てがそうであるように、アスガルディアに残された建築をソーとロキが監督し終えるまでには、時間がかかった。しかし、その月の終わり頃には職人たちの工房がすべて完成し、主だったマーケットが機能し始めるまでに至った。重要性の低い建物の建設は、まだこれからだ。小さなギルドホールや大浴場、レストランなどだ。

始めの一ヶ月のうちに、彼らは貴重な恩恵の存在を知った――ノルウェーの人々の間には、まだ彼らの古き神々への信仰が残っており、ソーたちを歓迎したのだ。隣人たちの説明のつかない寛大さをロキが問い質した時、トニーが状況をまとめて教えてくれた。「それが、どうやら彼らは君たちの来訪を神々の再臨だと捉えているみたいなんだ。再々臨か。なんでもいいや。何度目かは知らないが、君たちが再び彼らの地に降り立ったのだと感じていて、君たちへの祭壇を建てたり、そこで礼拝をしたり、いろいろやってるようだ」

「つまり、お前の巨大な財源で私たちの移住への道を開かれなくとも」ロキはゆっくりと言った。「フューリーの祝福を得ずとも――」

「そうみたいだ。たぶん、ノルウェーの国民が君たちをここに住まわそうと奮闘したことだろうな」トニーは顔を輝かせていた。「ロックスターか何かのストーカー化するファンみたいに」

ソーは岩から生まれる星か何かの喩えが何を意味しているのか分からなかったが、彼らをミッドガルドに留めるよう、望む人々がいるということ自体、彼を励ますものだった。

オスロやドランメンから内陸の小さな村落まで、彼らが訪れた場所にはその証拠があった。それらの町村の市民は彼らの質問に快く答えてくれた。アスガルディアの復興に必要な物資を分けてくれ、また、不慣れなものに関しては教示してくれた。水路とその様々な用途について教えてもらった。潮力タービンについても教えてくれ、崖に面したアスガルディアにとって、これはいつでも自然の力での発電が可能であるということを意味していた。ロキはこれらの建築物を研究し、魔法の力に頼りながら、アスガルディアにも設置した。ソーはそのどちらも大歓迎だった。水路は彼らの町と農地に新鮮な水を運んでくれ、トニーのリパルサー技術の不具合があった場合には、タービンによる発電で町の電力は賄えるのだから。

また、彼らは乗馬や耕起のための良質の馬を買うことができた。他にも家畜や家禽をも購入することができ、これで農業を活性化することが可能となった。基礎的な穀物や野菜の種、また食料品の備蓄も分けてくれ、アスガルディアの人々は最初の一年をこれで何とか凌ぐことができそうだった。

この恩に報いるため、ソーは助けてくれた人々の農地に充分な雨を降らせ、作物が健康で生き生きとするよう保証した。ロキの方は、作物が病気にかかったり、害虫による損害を被ることがないよう、魔法をかけて回るのだった。

新しく購入した馬の餌や世話に関する話を聞いたり、栽植期の最適化、農地の最適な利用法などのアドバイスを受けたりした彼らが訪問先から戻るなり、アスガルディアの様子を見て回っていたのだが、ちょうどその時ロキの電話が鳴った。アイロン掛けしたばかりの黒いズボンはロキによく似合っており、その後ろポケットから電話の音がした。

それに出ないでいるロキがソーを見やる。目顔で『早く出ろ、ばか』と言ってきたが、ソーは気軽に告げた。「鳴っているのは、俺の電話じゃない」

トニーは二人にスタークフォンをプレゼントしていた――まだ一般には公開されていない最先端だ、とトニーは顔を輝かせたものだ――が、ソーは自分のを、彼とロキが王として処理しなければならない、無限に思える書類やファイルのための文鎮代わりに使うばかりだった。ロキだけが自分の電話を使うため、ソーに話したいならば、ロキに電話するというのが皆の常識となっていた。なにしろ、二人はほぼ確実に共に行動していたので。

「着信音からして」ロキが言う。電話に予めプログラムされていたエレキギターのリフと悲鳴のような歌声が鳴り響き、ロキは顔を顰めていた。「あんたの友人のスタークだな」

「俺たちの友人だ」ソーが訂正する。彼はロキの腰に腕を回し、愛しげに、軽く力を込めた。ロキが彼らに力添えをしたり、不思議と賢明なアドバイスをしたりするうちに、ソーの友人たちも、今やロキを友人として見てくれるようになったのだ。

「私たちの友人」ロキは渋々と認めた。トニーに関しては、ロキも強い事は言えないようだ。なにしろ、彼はアスガルディアの土地権利を手配して、町の建設の出資をしただけでなく、宮殿の復興において、ロキの要望をいくつも叶えてくれたのだから。ソーはトニーにそこまでロキのいう事を聞かなくて良いと告げたのだが、トニーは彼の顔面に指を突き付けてソーを黙らせると、『奥方を幸せにしておけば、人生も幸せなんだよ、ソー』とだけ答えたのだった。

「で？」ソーはロキの腰に回していた手をその尻まで持っていくと、電話を取り出した。その拍子にからかうように尻たぶを握りしめる。「何の用か、聞いてみろ」ロキは大仰に目をぐるりと回して、大袈裟な溜め息をつくと、画面に触れて電話に出た。

「なんだ。どうしたんだ、友人のスターク」ロキはニヤリと笑い、ソーと目を合わせた。今度はソーが溜め息をついて天を仰ぐ番であった。

その挨拶をトニーは意に介さない。はじめの頃に呼ばれていた『後援者のスターク』や『投資家のスターク』よりは進歩していたのだから。「やあ、君たち近場にいたりしないか？」彼は後ろにある特徴のない背景を親指で示して言った。画面の中からはその景色の詳細は判然としなかった。「この新しい施設でちょっと見せたいものがあるんだ」

『いないぞ』ソーはロキの肩越しにそう答えるつもりであった。なにしろ、彼らは海を隔てた場所にいる。だが、ロキの方が素早く答えていた。「数分もあれば、そこまで行ける」肩越しにソーを振り返ったロキはニヤリと悪戯っぽい笑みを浮かべたままで、ソーはその唇に報いだとばかりに強く唇を押しつけた。

「これだから新婚は」トニーはわずかに呆れた顔をして、ご丁寧にゲェッという喉に声が詰まったような物音まで立ててきた。それから温厚な様子で笑った。「それは良かった。じゃあ、数分後に。ああ、後、施設内の君たちの部屋も家具の取り付けが終わったから、一度見に来いよ。案内する。ロイヤル・ツアーだ」そこでもう一度鼻を鳴らして笑う。「文字通りの」

ソーがその誘いを断る時間を与えず、トニーは唐突に電話を切った。まるで、ソーの喉元まで出かかっていた『また今度の機会に』という言葉を察していたかのように。

ソーは電話の画面を見つめる。そこにはトニーが雇った写真家が撮った、ソーとロキの二度目の披露宴での写真があった。「ロキ、俺たちはニューヨーク付近のどこにもいないぞ」ソーは狼狽えたように言った。「数分で着くとはどういうことだ？トニーは俺たちをすぐにでも――」

「心配するな」ロキはソーの抗議を止めるために手を上げて言った。「こんな時のために編み出していた呪文を使うのさ」

ロキはストレンジの魔術――好きな場所へのポータルを開く――を復元することに成功していた。今のところ、この能力は秘密にしてある。ロキの呪文はまだ不安定で、ストレンジのように器用にゲートを開くことはできず、だいぶ時間のかかる代物だ。以前、これを試した時、二人はアスガルディアから近辺の村まで転移したのだが、向こう側に出現したソーの髪は焦げており、纏っていたマントもなんだか位置と形が変わっていた。まるで、再出現する際に分子の配列がわずかにずれたかのように。この事実はソーを恐怖のどん底に落としていた。ずれが衣服ではなく、彼ら自身に起こっていたかもしれないのだから。あれからロキは呪文の欠陥を解決しておくと保証はしてくれたのだが。

「あなたはストレンジフロストを覚えていないのか？」ロキは優雅な手の動きと共に言った。ソーはただ、ロキがまたあの呪文を使おうとしていることを半信半疑で眺めている。初めて試した時の惨事を思うと、尚更だ。

「トランスポート・トンネルのことだろう」ソーが言い張った。

ストレンジフロストとは、その転送システムの基盤となったストレンジの魔術に対するロキの洒落臭い謝意の表れで、また、ロキのポータルが見せる不思議な色合い、そしてビフレストに因んで命名した魔術だった。しかし、ソーが動転してしまうのは、この術の使用よりも、ロキが与えたその名称のほうだった。なにしろ、トニーによると、ミッドガルドの人々は――アスガルドの若人のように――なぜか異様に人気のあるロキを題材にした小説や絵画を作り出すことを好んでおり、しかも手当たり次第に彼を誰かと組み合わせているのだ。それらのカップルの名称が、たとえばサンダーフロスト。ソーが良しとするのはこのペアリングだけだ。または、アイアンフロスト。こちらはトニー本人との組み合わせらしい。そして、ガンマフロストはブルースと。

この転送方法を正式にあの名で呼ぶようになってしまっては、ロキがストレンジと猥らな行為に耽っているように思われてしまう。それだけは、許せなかった。

「わかった、わかった。トランスポート・トンネルだな」ロキは溜め息をついた。そして、ソーが渋々とその使用に同意すると――なにしろ、友人たちの期待を裏切るわけにはいかないので――ロキは呪文の準備態勢に入るために、草原の中へと彼を連れ出した。

ロキの動作はストレンジのそれとは違っている。彼はまずポータルを開こうと思う場所に向けて、縦に線を描く。それから、膝の下から優雅なアーチを描いて外へと手を動かすのだ。そして素早く手首を回すと、頭上で円を描き終える。それらのステップを踏んでから、ロキの瞼が降りて、柔らかな声音で呪文を唱えるのだ。その声は耳に心地よく、絹布の上を滑るベルベットの奏でるような音色だった。

ソーはロキの呪文を遮るような真似をしてはならないと分かっていたが、それでも彼に手を伸ばし、ロキの腰に腕を回してキスをしたい衝動に駆られていた。ロキが何かを創造するために全霊の力を降り注ぎ、集中する姿は度し難いほどに麗しいのだから。

その手から生み出されるトンネルも例外ではない。ストレンジのポータルと似て、火花を散らす入口は青かったが、その中心は虹色に光り輝き、分光スペクトルの全域の色が明るい光を放ちながら存在していた。ヘイムダルに初めてこれを見せた時、彼はその中心を凝視して、ロキによるビフレストの再現に魅了されているかのようだった。

美しい、と彼は呟き、ロキの本心からの笑みを引き出した。ヘイムダルは簡単には称賛の言葉を使わないのだと、彼らは知っていた。

ロキの卓越した才気の規模はソーにもよくわかっていた。ロキはただ魔術を利用して空間転送の仕組みを解明しただけでない。これらのゲートを生み出すのに、彼はテッセラクトの力なくして可能にしたのだ。あるいは、サノスはテッセラクトの使用を感知できるのかもしれなかったし、その活性化は彼らの居場所を明らかにしてしまうのかもしれない。理由が何であれ、ロキはテッセラクトの力を引き出すことはせず、一人でこの方法を編み出した。ソーはこのトンネルの中に、ロキの魔術以外の気配は一切感じられないのだった。

このポータルを生み出せるのがロキしかおらず、番人が常駐する必要もなく、この術を学びたいと申し出る者たちを受け入れるかどうかも、全て彼の一存で行われる。このことについて、ソーは黙っていた。ロキがこの術を自分だけのものとしたいのならば、そうすればいい。ロキには秘密を持つ権利がある。いつの日か、その秘密をソーに教えてくれるのならば、なお良いが。

ロキがソーをこうした空間移動に同行させるのも――その方法に不安要素があるにしろ――全く別の特権であり、それはかつてソーがミョルニルを片手に、空いた手でロキを抱え込んで空を飛び、戦いに赴いた記憶を呼び覚ますものだった。あるいは、遥か遠方の人々や景観を訪れたりもした。今、その時とは立場も逆になり、ロキが彼を好きな場所へ連れていくことができるようになったことには、どこかほろ苦い感情を覚えたが、隣に常に弟がいるという事実は、どこまでも甘い心地良さがあった。

「準備はいいか？」ロキが言って、物思いに耽っていたソーを現実に呼び戻した。光り輝くトンネルの中に魅了されたように視線が吸い込まれていたようだ。ロキはソーと手を繋いで指を絡めると、少し強く握りしめた。彼を励ますために――たとえそれが、粒子の再配列に対するものだとしても。

今回はもしかすると、彼の髪の一房がジーパンから飛び出ているかもしれないな、とソーは諦めたように考えた。それとも、ジャケットの切れ端が手首に食い込んでいるかもしれない。それでも、ロキが彼に与える励まし以上に、彼の中に既に存在している物がある。昔から存在していたが、この数ヶ月の間に強まった絆、信頼だ。

ソーは繋がれた手を握りしめる。「いいぞ」彼は満面の笑みで言って、ロキが返した微笑みに、さらに励まされるのだった。

そして、二人は光の中に飛び込んだ。

～～～～

彼らがポータルから脚を踏み出し、アベンジャーズの新施設を囲む森の中に出現すると、ソーは確認することに非はないとばかりに、ただちに四肢の状態を確認した。手足を振って感覚を確かめる。指が十本、足の指も十本、その全てに感覚がしっかりとあった。よし。

次に、サッと自分の服装を確認する。どこも布地の再配列が発生したり、場所がずれていたりはしない。ジャケットのボタンはきちんと前にあったし、並びも正しい位置にある。ジーパンに空いた穴も正常だ。穴が開いた服が正常であるかどうかは別として。

ロキへの信頼は間違いなかった。どうやら、前回の出来事を教訓に、彼はこの転送方法を約束通り改善しておいたようだった。そこでハッとしたように、ソーはジーパンの前を慎重に撫でた。異常は感じられない。良かった。プッと小さく笑いが噴き出した声がして顔を上げると、ロキが笑みを手で隠していた。

「安心してくれ、ソー」ロキが言った。「あなたのズボンの中のミョルニルに異変はないはずだよ」

「それも、俺の頭に異変があれば、あまり意味がない」ソーは顔を顰め、頭の中で幾つかの計算式を並べ立てた。それから頭の中でチェックリストを浮かべる。そこにはロキの一番好きな本や料理、ミッドガルドの映画などが含まれており、それらの項目を全て埋めることができたことに安心する。それは、彼の頭にも異常がないことを意味するのだから。後で、もっと古い記憶も確認しておかなければならないだろう。たとえば、ロキとのファーストキス。あるいはファーストダンス。しかし、今のところはこれで充分だ。

「異変があるならば、それはきっと改善でしかないよ」ロキが鋭く言った。だが、その指先の裏では大きくなる一方の笑みを隠しきれていない。悪戯っぽさと、甘えるような感情が輝く笑みだった。

「こいつめ」ソーは憤慨したふりをして唸った。「お前はそこまで俺を馬鹿にしていたのか？」ふざけて相手の尻をはたくと、ロキが驚いた悲鳴を上げる。その尻が彼の言うミョルニルを納めていたのはつい昨夜の事。しかも、かなり激しく。「これからもミョルニルを与えられたいと思うならば」ソーが唸るように低く、威嚇的な、だが同時に仄かに誘惑的な声で言った。「俺の頭に異常が起こらないよう、お前がしっかりと保証せなばならんな」

ロキは鼻を鳴らし、逆にソーの尻を抓った。「私のを代わりに受けていれば、あなたには必要なくなるかもしれないな」

その瞬間、まるで今日の天気の話をしているかのような、何気ない口調で言われた言葉に、ソーの頬に熱が点った。「お、おま――」ソーが口籠る。「俺は――ロキィ」この先一生、ソーではなく、ロキが常にリードする立場になることを想像して絶句した。それは決して耐えられないというわけではない。そうではないが、ソーとしてはどちら側にもリードする機会があってほしかった。多様性は人生のスパイスなのだから。

同じ考えがロキの頭をもよぎったのだろう、彼はずる賢い笑みを浮かべていた。「では、ここは折衷案でいこうか」彼は負けを認めるように言った。「あなたの頭とミョルニル、両方をそのままとっておこう」指でソーの顎を上にやり、その喉を曝け出した。そこに口づけをして、食み、舐め上げてきたので、ソーは僅かに震えた。それに突き動かされたように、ロキは柔らかい皮膚に吸いついて、薔薇色の痕をつけた。それは髭にも高い襟元にも隠れない場所だった。

「ああ」ソーは固唾を呑み、その喉仏の動きに沿ってロキの唇も動いた。「そのほうが…好ましい。特に、相互に快感を得るためにも」

「相互に」ロキは艶めかしい声を出して、ソーの唇に移動した。彼の唇、その声、そして身体そのものでソーを誘惑するかのようだ。ソーが始めた誘惑だったはずなのに、立場が逆転したのが不公平に感じられ、ソーは彼の腰を掴み、強引に引き寄せ、ロキは体勢を崩した。ソーに倒れ込んできたロキの驚いた声に満足する。ソーの胸板に両手をついたロキは一瞬彼を襲った眩暈から直ちに回復した。片腕をソーの首に回し、空いた手を二人の体の間に滑り込ませる。

「あっ」ソーはまたも不意を突かれて、息を呑んでいた。ロキの手は彼のジーパンのふくらみを包み込んでおり、それを賢しらに、恥ずかしげもなく撫で上げ、その夜の行為を想像させた。相互に、とロキがソーと唇を合わせたまま囁いたので、ソーはそのようになるだろうと疑いもしなかった。

その時、近くのスピーカーが雑音を立てて命を吹き返すと、トニーの声が頭上に響いた。「あー君たち？ちょっと気まずく聞こえるかもしれないんだが、監視カメラで丸見えだぞ」

ロキはサッと周囲を見回し、近くの枝に不自然に留まった小鳥に視線を据えた。ソーも本能的にロキの視線を追い、同じ小鳥を発見する。あれか。唐突に現れたことで、警戒網にでも引っかかったのだろう。監視員も客人が到着したことで、トニーに連絡を入れたに違いない。

しかし、ソーは構わず身を乗り出し、キスを深め、最後まで口づけを終わらせようとした。ロキの項に温かく手を添え、空いた手でロキをきつく抱き寄せる。ロキの上等な黒スーツや黒いネクタイに、その完璧にフィットしたズボンにしわが寄るのも構わず、彼の尻に所有を示すように指を食い込ませて。遠くからでは彼らが何をしているのか、細かいところまでは――

「君たちが何をしているのか見えるんだが」トニーが言った。「詳細に。ＨＤカメラの恩恵だ」おそらく、あの小鳥の目に仕込まれているのだな、とソーは推理した。トニーは隣にいる誰かと会話をしている様で、マイクから少し離れたことで声が遠ざかる。その声はスキャンダルを目の当たりにしたようにショックを受けたそれだった。「目を隠せよ、少年」

「でもスタークさん、キスしてただけじゃないですか！」別の声が聞こえて、トニーの『ああ、そうだな。キスだけな。それでいこう』という呟きも聞こえてきた。

ソーは咳払いをして、渋々とロキの尻を鷲掴みにしていた手を外し、ロキもソーのジーパンから手を退けた。アスガルディアの宮殿内でその光景を見慣れている友人や臣下に、弟と官能的に接している姿を見られるのと、全く見慣れていない者たちに目撃されるのとでは、状況が違っていた。機械仕掛けの小鳥に。どれほどの人数かわからない者たちに目撃され、しかも中には子供までいるというのに。

「続きは後で」ロキが小声で呟いた。その手はまだソーの首筋に当てられており、その吐息はソーの唇にかかるほど近かった。「あなたからとんでもないくらいの快感を引き出して――」

「あと、全部聞こえてる」トニーが言葉を挟んだ。「だから、まずはこっちに来てもらって、君が引き出す…快感とやらを自室のプライバシーの中でやってもらえると――そもそも、それを見せるために君たちを呼んだんだし――ここにいる全員にとって、その方がいいだろうな」その周囲でほっとしたような溜め息がいくつも上がり、ひとつだけ残念そうな、『ええええっ』という声が上がった。

「承知した」ロキが冷静に答えた。身に纏ったスーツの上で指を叩き、ソーに抱き寄せられた時にできたしわを瞬時に消した。苛立ったように溜め息をついた様子からして、彼は次回のポータルの出口を変更するか、もっと自制するか、どちらかを考えているようだった。「すぐに行く」

そして、彼らがとうにこの新施設を去った後に、あの機械仕掛けの小鳥がひとりでに爆発し、セキュリティー室が混乱に陥ったとしても、ソーはその犯人の正体を口外せず、ひとりでくつくつと笑うのだった。

～～～～

「やあ！」トニーは正面のガラスの扉で二人を迎え入れた。「よく来たな」二人の背中に手をやり、彼らを急いで中に押し込む。まるで放っておけば彼らがまた互いへの愛撫を再開するのではと恐れているかのようだ。

ソーはその様子にただ笑い、ロキと手を繋いで指を絡め合う。それだけでトニーの眉が髪の生え際へ向かって飛び上がったが、それ以上は何も言ってこなかったので、その様子を面白おかしく眺めるのだった。

「これは以前あった施設とは比べ物にならんな」ロキはロビーとして使われているアトリウムに声を響かせ、高い窓を見やって冷ややかな感想を述べた。アベンジャーズの新施設に彼が足を踏み入れたのは今回が初めてだ。そして、ソーにとっては数年ぶりのこととなる。「以前のような煌びやかな塔をアベンジャーズ本部にすることはできなかったのか？」

「ローキィ」ソーがその手を握りしめ、咎めるような声を出した。トニーの目がピクリと動いたので、彼は数年前に、以前のタワーがロキの責任もあって破壊されたことを言及したい衝動を抑えているのだと思えた。「ロキが言いたいのは、つまり、この本部はいろんなものから距離が開いているということだ」元々アベンジャーズタワーとして機能していた建物に比べ、この施設は州の北の郊外に位置している。かつてソーが度々立ち寄っていたようなカフェやレストランなどの快適な設備からずいぶんと離れた場所にあるのだ。いつかはタワーの方に本部を戻すものと、ソーは期待していたのだが、どうやらそうはならないようだった。

「ああ、そうだな、理想的なロケーションではないかもしれない」トニーはまごつきながら認めた。「だが、こちらも多くの新顔がメンバーに加わったのでね。すでに充分機能してる倉庫があるってのに、ニューヨーク中心地にある一等地の物件を手に入れようと躍起になる必要はないと思ったんだ。それに、ここだと充分なスペースがあるし、すぐに互いにぶつかったりしなくてすむ。あと、今では専用のトレーニングルームもあるんだ。前みたいな、他の用途と兼用する必要のある代物じゃない」

ソーはかつて、専用のトレーニングスペースではない場所で、戦闘でのチームワークの訓練を行い、しょっちゅう事故に繋がっていたことを思い出し、頷いていた。しかし、ロキは納得のいかない表情を浮かべたままだ。なにしろ、ここは彼らの第二の故郷なる場所なのだ。不満を口にしようとロキが声を上げようとすると、トニーが先回りして言った。

「それに、この施設は巨大で、さらに、二十四時間いつでも利用可能なカフェテリアがあり、どんな需要にも応える。さらに、メインとなる食事時にはシェフも常駐。欲しいものは何でも作ってくれるぞ」

ロキは好きなものがいつでも食べられるという話に目を見開き、期待に満ちた眼差しをソーに向けた。『ケーキも？』

『ケーキも』ソーは手を握り返すことで肯定した。

「とにかく」二人のやり取りの間黙っていたトニーが口を開いた。「施設内を案内しよう。それから君たちの部屋へ行って、感想を聞かせてくれ。ピート？」突然誰かに声をかけた。「出てきてもいいぞ。君が思っているほど、隠れてないから」入り口からこっそり後をつけていた影が壁際から身を剥すと、彼らの元に現れた。「紹介しよう。この少年はピー――」

「ピーター・パーカー！」顔を輝かせた少年が現れ、トニーが誇らしげに彼の肩に手を置いた。その少年はまだ夏を二十回も迎えていないような年齢に見え、ソーはトニーに息子や被後見人がいるとは聞いていなかったので、後でこの少年との関係を聞き出そうと思ったのだが、その考えすらその少年の意気込みの前では掻き消えた。ソーが差し出した手を興奮気味に取り、大きく振ったかと思うと、ロキの差し出してもいない手を握りしめて振った。「僕、あなたたちのことはテレビでしか見たことがなくって、本人と会えるなんて信じられないよ！すごいや！ソーさん、ロキさん、あなたたちに会えることが、どれほど光栄――

「おいおい」直ちに指を鳴らしてトニーが言った。「この話はもうしただろう？うちの駐在神に会って、ツアーについてきたいというなら、どうする必要があるんだ？」

「どうするって…」ピーターは言葉を切ると、固唾を呑み、勤勉に頷いた。「静かにして、ファンの行動は最小限に抑える。はい、わかりました、スタークさん」彼は唇にチャックをしめる仕草を見せて、彼らの後を静かについて来るようになった。それに満足したか、トニーは施設の案内に移るのだった。

ほどなくして、トニーはまずキッチンとカフェテリアに二人を案内した。素晴らしい選択だとソーは思う。グルメなロキへのアピールだろう。次にトレーニング室と会議室。そして技術開発用のラボ。それらの部屋で顧問やスタッフの面々と顔合わせをした。それが終わって、ようやくトニーは二人のためにリモデルした部屋へと案内した。

その間、キッチンを出たとたんにピーターは沈黙の誓いを破り、ずっと二人を質問攻めにしていた。質問の一つひとつが『ソーさん、これって本当なんですか？』とか『ロキさん、あなたは本当に…？』などのセリフで始まった。そして、その質問毎に肯定を得ると、少年の瞳はより明るく輝くのだった。

ソーは答えられる問いには答えたが、なるべくロキにスポットライトを当ててやった。なにしろ、弟は自慢したり、自分が輝ける時間が大好きだ。それに、ピーターからはロキを崇拝するような気配すら窺える。ロキは正直に質問に答えており、その態度はアスガルドの子供たちと接している時のような、穏やかな忍耐に満ちたものだ。もちろん、そこにプライドの高い面が見え隠れしているのだが。

『ああ、数年前に確かにニューヨークの戦いに関わっていた。あれは今でもひどく後悔している』ロキは沈鬱な表情で頷いていた。『いや、私がウルトロンの襲撃時にいれば、あの戦いはもっと早く決着がついたし、勝利ももっと決定的なものとなり、また犠牲者の数も圧倒的に少なかったことだろう』

一度や二度、ソーはそれらの出来事を自分の視点から語ろうと、口を挟もうとした。だが、最終的にはロキの返答に耳を傾けるので充分満足だった。彼がロキに尋ねようともしなかった質問の答えや、彼が思いもしなかった別の視点から見た過去の出来事を通して、また一つ勉強した気分になった。この子供が二人をソーさん、ロキさんと呼ぶのも不思議と可愛らしい。あるいは、家族関係と婚姻関係の両方を通して二人はどちらもオーディンソンさんになってしまうので、そう呼ぶことができないだけかもしれなかったが。それを正そうとピーターの意気込んだ質問攻めに口を挟むような気は起きなかった。

ピーターのロキへの問いかけは、アスガルドの技術に関する話題に移った。トニーはだいぶ前にピーターの熱意を抑えようとするのを諦めていたようだが、唐突に咳ばらいをした。「オーケー」彼は言って、手首を回すような動きをした。「着いたぞ」

「着いた！」ピーターがオウム返しに言って、顔を輝かせると同じ仕草をしてみせた。いろいろな意味でトニーによく似た少年はトニーの向かい側に立ち、二人で両開きのドアを開いたのだった。

二週間ほど前にロキのアベンジャーズ加入に関する投票が行われた後――ソーは投票を禁止されてしまった。当然、それはロキに対するバイアスを阻止するためだったのだが、トニー、スティーブ、そしてブルースが揃ってロキの保証をしたので投票の意味はあまりなかった――トニーはチームに加わったロキの居住区を作るため、ソーの部屋の改修を宣言したのだった。そして、彼は約束通り、かつて小さく窮屈な部屋だったものを広々としたものに改修しており、それはアスガルディアにおける二人の居室と張り合えるほどの部屋に生まれ変わっていた。

「この部屋の隣の部屋を空にしないとならなかった」二人を中へ案内しながら、トニーが言った。「それから間にあった壁を壊して、こうした広々とした部屋にしたんだ」彼は壁に掛けられたタペストリーとその間にある武器を飾るためのラックを指し示した。読書に最適である、豪奢な長椅子が彫刻の施された空っぽの書架と共に部屋の角に置かれ、その向かい側には優雅なベッドと同じスタイルの鏡台と箪笥が置かれている。それらはアベンジャーズ施設を囲む森林を見渡す大きな窓から入る光によって照らされていた。「なるべく、君たちの故郷に似せるように努めた」

「トニー、これは――」ソーが、これは期待以上のものだと口にできる前に、トニーが言葉を挟んで言った。「ああ、それとここの壁には追加の防音材が入ってる。理由は押して知るべしだろう」謎かけのように言うと、ピーターが耳をそばだて、不思議そうにしていた。ソーとロキにはトニーの言わんとしていることは明白だったので、大人たちはそれ以上何も言わなかった。

ソーは感謝の言葉もなく、弟と目を合わせると、頷いていた。二人の友人たちは皆寛大ではあったが、快楽に溺れたロキが防音の呪文をかけ忘れた夜が何度かあった。その度に、翌朝早くヘイムダルやシフ、ヴァルキリーなどが目の下に隈を作って『お願いだから、もう少し静かにやってくれないか』と要求するのだった。

「それで、お前の部屋はどこにあるのだ？小さな子よ」トニーがピーターを部屋から出そうと手を振っても少年が気づかなかったので、ロキが言った。

「僕の？まだないんです！」ピーターが明るく言った。「僕はただスタークさんの元で働くために来てるんで。でも、きっと近いうちには！」そう言って、少年は次なる質問攻めを開始した。今度の話題は、先程トニーが口にしていたアスガルディアという場所について。しかし、ロキは優しく彼にまた会う旨を告げ、質問はまたの機会にと言った。そして、ピーターの肩に手を置いたトニーが彼に回れ右をさせて、廊下の方まで連れて行った。ソーはなるべく柔らかい笑みを浮かべて彼らが出て行くなりドアを閉めるのだった。

恐ろしいことに、その後も熱心にドアをひっかくピーターがいた。「でも、僕まだまだたくさん聞きたいことがあるんです！」

「もういいだろう、少年。愛し合ってる神様たちの間には入らないことだ」トニーは明らかに少年をドアから引き剥がしながら言った。「そうだ。お前が今やってるプロジェクトについてまた聞かせてくれ。あの、例の…」

二人の声が徐々に遠ざかりはじめたと思ったとたん、ソーはドアに押しつけられ、ロキに唇を奪われていた。二人は先程よりも強い快感を呼び覚ます、呼吸すらをも飲みこむ口づけを交わした。今度は邪魔も入らないので、充分それを味わうことができた。

「先ほどの続きだ」ロキは得意げな笑みを浮かべて説明した。だが、別にソーはロキの行動を問い質す気などなかったし、喜んでその口づけを受け入れていた。ロキの腰に腕を回し、二人の絆を確かめるように抱き寄せ、笑みの形になった唇を合わせるのだった。

ほどなくして、二人はトニーが運び込んでおいた荷物を解きにかかり、家具や装飾品を好きなように並べ替えた。ロキが一週間前に送っておいた本や小物も出して、しまい始める。ソーは心の隅で、かつてのアベンジャーズタワーで使っていた部屋を恋しがっていたが、そこに置いていったものが無事にこの部屋に届いていることに安堵していた。荷物の中にはメギンギョルド、力の帯と呼ばれる、それを纏う者の力を倍にしてくれる魔法のベルトも含まれていた。それはこれからアスガルディアの農地で腕を振るうソーにとって、頼りになることだろう。または、ロキの目の輝きからして、ベッドの上での運動にも。

荷物の中には他の宝物もあった。それらは利用価値があるというよりは、思い出の品と呼ぶべき物であり、それらもあの頃に地球に持ってきておいて良かったと、ソーは思った。そうしていなければ、今頃アスガルドと共に失われていたことだろう。ビーズの目をしたクリスタルの蛙は、かつてソーが一日中その姿で宮殿を跳ねまわる羽目になったことを記念するためにロキが贈りつけてきたものだった。銀とワイヤーで作られた、ミョルニルのミニチュア模型はロキが変化の術の練習台として使っていたものだ。それから、ずっと昔に母から授かった、木製の収納箱。蓋には世界樹ユグドラシルが、側面には烏やルーン文字の模様が精巧に彫られていた。

その中には、ロキの部屋から拝借してきた大事な宝物が幾つか収納されていた。ペリドットの宝石を戴いた金の指輪。ロキがミッドガルドの服装をする時に好んで使っていた銀のカフス。そして、このコレクションの中でも特に目を見張るもの――エメラルドの瞳を持つ、今にも噛みついてきそうな蛇の形をした銀の取っ手をした小さな丸い宝石箱。

「失くしてしまったのかと思っていた」ロキは鏡台に立つソーの隣にやってくると、静かに言った。ソーは収納箱の中から掘り出した宝物を鏡台の上に並べている所だった。ロキは手を伸ばし、宝石箱の蛇の頭を指先で優しく、不思議そうに撫でていた。

「俺が取ったんだ」ソーが認めて言った。「お前がビフレストから落ちて死んでしまったと思っていた時に、思い出として。お前がアスガルドに戻ってきた後も返さなかった。そして、スヴァルトヘイムでお前が今度こそ本当に死んでしまったと思った時には…」ソーは感情がこみ上げて来て、喉元に痞えたものを呑み込んだ。「その時にはもう、返すなんてできなかった」

ロキの微笑みは小さく、悲しげだった。「そうか。離れていた時も、あなたは私のことを想っていてくれたのだな」

『どうすれば、想わずにいられただろう』ソーは心中で呟く。『お前がいなくなったことで、俺の心臓に塞がれることのない傷を残していったのに』だが、ソーはただロキを腕に抱え込むと、もはや傷心と誤解により隔たれることのないことに感謝をして、キスを交わした。「いつだってお前のことを想っていた」ソーはロキと鼻先が触れるか触れないかといったところで言った。互いの吐息の温もりの感覚に溺れながら。ロキの両腕が彼の首に回されている。「お前のことを夢に見た。だが、お前のことを想うのも、夢に見るのも、実際に生身のお前が隣にいることとは比べ物にもならない」

ロキの返答はただ彼を引き寄せ、再びキスをすることだった。柔らかく、甘いキスを交わすその唇は、呼吸をするためだけに離れた。それでも二人の唇は互いから離れがたく感じているようだった。また次のキス、そしてまたその次のキスへと繋がっていき、徐々に長い口付けになっていった。ソーの告白に、彼はロキが何らかの保証をくれるならばと期待もしていたが――たとえば、『もう二度とあなたの傍を離れない』などといった――だが、この口づけがロキにとっては最大の保証なのかもしれず、ソーはそれで良しとしていた。

「ここまで」やがて、ロキが言った。ソーの胸板に両手をついて、体を剥す。その薔薇色に染まった頬とサクランボのように紅くなった唇は真逆を告げていたが。「ここまでだ」ソーが顔を寄せてきて、その鼻先に小さなキスを落とすと、今度はもっと強い口調で告げる。「じゃないと、一日中こうしていることになる。私たちはアスガルディアでやることがあるんだぞ」

「確かにそうだな」ソーは笑った。王としての責務を果たさなければ、彼らは友と臣下の両方に、耳がたこになるまで文句を言われてしまうだろうから。キスの代わりにロキの腰に腕を回すと、二人はアスガルディアに帰還する旨をトニーに告げるため、彼を探し回った。彼を会議室で見つける。トニーはちょうどホログラフのディスプレイ画像に手を伸ばし、何やら調節を行っていたところ、二人を視界の隅に捉えたようだ。

「やあ！」トニーが言って、二人に中へ入るよう促した。ソーが後ろ手に扉を閉める。「新しい部屋を良く見たか？ベッドは試した？」意図的に眉を動かした後、両手を広げる。「感想は？」

これに、ソーは笑った。ベッドを試すのは後回しになる。だが、アベンジャーズの活動頻度を思うと、そうする機会はそれほど間を置かずに訪れることだろう。「お前が用意してくれた部屋は実に素晴らしかった」アスガルディアから離れている間、ここで過ごすことに異論のないソーは朗らかに言った――同時に、ロキは『まあまあだな』と、つんとした態度で言っていたが。

トニーはどちらの感想も最高峰のものとして捉えたようで、頷いていた。「そいつは良かった。また会えて嬉しいよ。他に何もないようなら、君たちも帰るところみたいだし、こっちも数分でカンファレンスコールがあるから、また――」

「実は」ソーが素早く言った。「他に何かあるんだ」その考えは、徐々に彼の中で大きくなっていたものだった。ようやく見つけた幸福をも覆うただ一つの懸念だ。準備や対策を練るためにも、今のうちに言っておくべきだろう。「ウルトロンの事件のあと、宇宙へ旅立つ前に、俺はインフィニティストーンの時を得た出現について話したと思う。そして、何者かが俺たちを駒として、手の込んだゲームを仕掛けてきていたかもしれないと」

彼の手の平の下で、ロキは微動だにしなくなった。この会話がどこへ向かっているのか察したのだ。

「ああ」トニーはテーブルの上で指を鳴らし、椅子の背もたれに上体を預けた。「ああ、憶えている。続けてくれ」予想通り、その眉間には皴が寄せられている。ソーの言葉は何かの琴線に触れたようだ。なにしろ、トニーは他人になめられるのが何よりも嫌いなのだ。

「俺が旅を続けた数年の間に、俺はその男について様々な噂を耳にした。奴がストーンを使って何を企んでいるのかもな。その名はサノス」ソーが言った。「奴がストーンを集めている。奴は俺たちの手元にある石を奪いに来るだろう」これに、ソーはビジョンの部屋の方面を顎の動きで示した。「奴が来る前に、俺たちは準備を整えておかなければならない」

ロキは未だテッセラクトの所在地について何も話していなかったので、ソーはこれを秘密のままにしておくことにした。もしも、この先ロキがテッセラクトを持っていたということが発覚しても、ソーはもっともらしい否認を主張できる。ロキを知る者たちは皆、彼が他を欺き惑わすことに関して卓越した才能を持っていることを知っているが、同じ分野においてソーは過小評価されがちだ――ロキからの評価も含めて。

ロキは彼を疑わしそうに見ている。明らかに、ソーがテッセラクトについてどこまで知っているのか、疑問に思っている様子だったが、ソーはそれに気づいた素振りを見せなかった。ビジョンの額にあるストーンだけでも充分な脅威なのだから。今彼らに必要なのは、タイタンの男が地球に到着する前に防備を整えるか、あるいは迎撃準備である。誰がどこに何を隠したか、という争論ではない。

「サノス」トニーは片方の眉を撥ね上げて、その名を繰り返した。「僕はその名を知ってるべきか？」

ソーはロキに目配せをする。彼らとサノスの接点について明かしても良いかと許可を求めて。そして、小さな首肯で許可を与えられると、ソーは言った。「弟がアスガルドの向こうにある深淵に落ちた時、ロキを見つけて拾ったのがそいつだ。弟を拷問して、チタウリを率いてニューヨークを襲わせた」そこで息を呑んだトニーを見て、彼が事態のの深刻さを理解したのだとソーは知った。

かつて彼を捕縛していた男について初めて口を開いたロキの声はどことなく震えており、ソーの言葉を裏付ける中、それだけが彼の恐怖の度合いを物語っていた。「奴は求めるもののためには手段を選ばない」ロキが加えて言った。「拷問や殺戮など朝飯前だ。サノスは気まぐれだけで惑星ごと燃やし尽くしたこともある」

ソーは同意して頷いた。あのタイタンと遭遇せずにここまで来れたことに感謝していた。ミッドガルドに到着する前、あの深宇宙の闇の中でサノスに遭遇してしまっていれば、その攻撃を前になすすべもなく、使い古された輸送艦だけが彼らの防護壁となっていたことだろう。その暗い思いをソーは口にしなかった。それは起こらなかったことなのだから。代わりに、与えられた希望に思いを馳せる。新たな故郷、古い友人、そして、来たる戦いで彼らの方に形勢を逆転してくれるだろう事実に。

「ロキはサノスを良く知っており、奴の取る手段についても良く把握している」ソーはついに明かして、ロキの脇腹を優しく、宥めるように撫でた。この情報は彼を責めるために使われるのではなく、これからの戦いに役立てるためのものなのだと教えるように。

ロキの浮かべた笑みは薄弱としていた。「私は奴の狂気をよく把握しているんだ」

「わかってた！」トニーは叫び、手を叩いていた。ロキが全身を強張らせたのが、ソーの手の平から伝わってきたが、その焦りもトニーがロキに向かって顔を輝かせると、とたんに納まったようだ。「わかってたぞ！君を仲間に引き込むことがどれほど有益なことか」テーブルの上の装置を使って、何やらカレンダーらしきものを写し出した。それは月毎のスケジュール表であった。幾つかのキーを叩いたトニーが選んだ日付が緑色に光る。「それを議題に加えよう。一週間後の同じ時刻はどうだ？全員に連絡を入れて、皆揃って会議だ。その時に、君たちがいなかった間に加わった新顔のメンバーとも顔合わせしてやってくれ」そう言って席から立つと、トニーはソーとロキの肩に手をやり、彼らが明かした脅威について真剣に考えていることを示した。「必ず、成功させよう」

もちろん、他のアベンジャーズたちが集合するのには時間がかかる。ブルースはマンハッタンにある自分の研究室に戻っていたし、スティーブはどこだかわからない場所へバッキーと呼ばれる友人に会いに行った。何かがあれば戻るという、ぼんやりとした約束を交わして。他の者たちは遠い場所で任務に就いていたり、訓練を行っているようだ。なんにしろ、この歯車が回り始めたことに、ソーは安堵していた。サノスに対抗するための計画を立て、ミッドガルドを守るために――その心の中で、ソーの第一の目的がロキを守ることだったとしても。

「ありがとう、トニー」ソーは言った。その謝意はロキも繰り返したもので、そのあまりに真摯な言葉に、トニーまで驚いてしまった。その大きく見開かれた目は、ロキがトニーがくれた励ましを受け入れたということに唖然としており、その肩に置かれたトニーの手に素早く手を重ねた時には、完全に驚愕したものになった。

「ワーオ」トニーは消え入りそうな声で、唖然と呟いた。ロキに撫でられた手を見つめ、それからロキ本人を見つめる。「今、僕たちの間に感動の絆が生まれなかったか？僕にはそんな気がするぞ」

ソーは直ちに咳払いをしていた。「俺たちはアスガルディアに戻らなければならん」ソーは執拗に言った。ロキと友人たちとの距離が縮まっていくのは喜ばしい一方で、生まれたばかりの絆とやらが、それ以上のものに発展する前に、彼は素早くロキを引き寄せていた。「だが、もし何か入用であれば、遠慮なく連絡してくれ」

「そうするよ！」トニーは数秒前に鳴りはじめたカンファレンスコールとやらに出るためか、急いで席に戻りながら、二人に手を振った。こうして、ソーとロキはトニーの元を去り、彼らが真に故郷と呼ぶ場所へと足を向けるのだった。

～～～～

ロキの転送トンネルでアスガルディアへと飛んだ際も問題なく事は済み、ソーはまたも粒子の変動がなかった事に胸を撫で下ろしていた。同時に、ロキのポータルがヘイムダルの常駐する監視塔を完全に避けたことにも感謝していた。ヘイムダルは癖なのか、未だに全ての人の往来に目を光らせていた。

友人たちと民衆と、二方向に引っ張られるのは疲れるが、彼らの人生に刺激を与えてもくれるものだとソーは思った。だが、今日のところは充分に刺激されたので、ようやく二人きりになる時間を得ることができて喜んだ。かつて、オーディンと共に座った岩にロキと二人で腰を下ろす。二人は良くここに座って集落の変化を楽しんでいたが、今日は反対側に拡がる海へと視線を向けた。

二人は一緒に崖に打ち付ける波を眺めた。今日の海は穏やかで、波一つごとに海面が美しく泡立ち、優しく眼下の岸壁を抱いている。頭上でカモメの奏でる鳴き声と共に静かなハーモニーを醸し出していた。二人の間に訪れた親しげな沈黙を、風に吹かれる草のサラサラとした音だけが満たしていた。

ソーはロキの腰に腕を回して、優しく手に力を込めた。水辺に座っていると、心の底にある本当の思いが表面に上がってくるというが、それには真実があるように、ソーには思えた。この時、ソーは初めて、これまで認めようとしなかったことを口に上らせていたのだ。「やったな、ロキ」そっと告げる。それ以上言葉にせずとも、ロキには正しく伝わると分かっていた。空の雲間からこぼれる太陽の光が、ソーの意味する勝利の証しであるかのように、彼らの上に降り注いだ。「俺たちがやったんだ」

「ああ、よくやった。父上が望んだ場所に私たちの民を移住させた」ロキが鼻を鳴らして言った。「次の望みは草葉の陰からくるかもしれんな。ヴァルハラに電波が届くか試してみるか？」

「俺たちの望んだ場所だ」ソーが訂正する。ロキの頬に吹きかける、喉からせりあがってくるような笑いを抑えようとはしなかった。

それは、彼らが作った故郷に反響する気風であった。遊ぶために外に出てきた子供たちの立てる笑い声が町外れの方から響いてくる。商店街には活気あふれる人々の往来があり、誰も望まなかった惨劇から徐々に立ち直りはじめている民衆が忙しく働いていた。

アスガルディアは誇り高く立っている。大まかな建物の建築は終わり、民衆は彼らのために建てられた家屋に移り住んでいた。アスガルディアの必要性に応じて地表もその形を変え、トニーが運び込んだ木々をソーはロキと供に植えていったのだった。農業のために広大な土地を耕し、また別の土地は放牧のために開けた草原のまま残した。ロキはアスガルド特有の作物の種を保管していた。黄金のトウモロコシや水分を多く含んだトマトから、かつてアスガルドの空の下で育ったベリーの全種類。それらも植えると、ソーはそれらの成長を導いた。イドゥンの果樹園となる場所は宮殿の傍にあった。それらはまだ苗木であったが、ソーの手によって命を吹き返した林檎の木は数年後には実を結ぶだろうと言われていた。

ソーは林檎の成長を魔法で早めるようなことはせず、あくまで愛情と忍耐をもってゆっくりと育むべきだと主張した。魔術は非常に役に立つとはいえ、ロキの実験が実証したように、近道を使うわけにはいかない場合もあるのだと――それは、ロキとの関係修復の過程にも見られるものだったとソーは思った。

宮殿そのものの再建はあまり時間を要さなかった。なにしろ、ロキはそのほとんどを小型化しており、至高の玉座フリズスキャールヴそのものも本来あるべき場所である玉座の間に鎮座している。幸いなことに、世界の全てを見渡すことを可能にするその能力は失われていなかった。ソーは頻繁にその座に腰を据え、用心に越したことはないので、ヘラが再度出現する兆しがないか目を光らせていた。そして、今のところ、姉の気配はないものの、この懸念はおそらく一生いだき続けるものかもしれないと、ソーは考えていた。彼らの民を救うために、故郷を犠牲にしたその決断に一生とり憑かれ続けるのだろうと。その懸念について、ロキは何も言わなかった。ただソーと共にフリズスキャールヴに座り、励ますようにその腰に腕を回し、共に世界に視線を向けるのだった。

それができない時は、ヘイムダルが代わりに世界を見据え、彼女の所在を監視し続けているという事実に頼っていた。時折、彼の視線もストレンジの要望によって意識が逸れることがある。ロキを仲間に引き入れることの叶わなかったストレンジは、やがてその矛先をヘイムダルに換え、今や二人はミッドガルドに迫る脅威となりうる存在に対し、監視するシステムを構築していた。しかし、ヘイムダルは王二人に対し、彼の第一の責務は常にアスガルディアと共に在ると保証していた。

ヘイムダルのことに思考が及ぶと、ソーはミッドガルドへの旅路の間に、彼がソーに告げた言葉を思い出していた。あの時、人生の幸福について迷っていたソーに、彼はこう語りかけてきた。『これまで、あなたとロキ王子は人々の幸福のために働いてこられました。そろそろ、あなた方自身の幸福を求められても良い頃合いなのでは？』と。事実、彼らは民衆が無事にこの地に移住を果たし、必要な物は何でも手に入れられるような社会を作り出すために、常に全力でもって働いてきた。だが、ソーは誰よりも幸福であってほしい人物のことを思った。

「ロキ」ソーはロキの腰に置いた手の親指で、その脇腹に小さく温かな円を描いていた。その声には僅かな緊張が窺い知れる。「お前は…お前は幸せか？」

ロキは、その不器用な問いに片方の眉を撥ね上げていた。「幸せかだと？」まるで、彼にとって異質な言葉であるかのような反応だ。首を傾げ、思案すると、背後に聳える建物に視線を向けた。海から離れ、地面の奥深くに紛れたいくつもの隠し通路を思い浮かべる。

ロキは確かにアルフヘイム=ベータへ戻る道筋を見つけ出していたものの、ソーは彼に約束していた通り、書庫の再建を行っていた。それは以前よりも大きく、膨大な量の書物を保管するものとなった。ロキが書庫の柱や書架を敬うように撫でるのを見届けた。それから彼は少しずつ、書架に本を並べていったのだ。まずは、アスガルドから救い出した書物。それから、アルフヘイム=ベータから盗んできた書物。最後に、ソーが彼のために各地で購入した書物。トニーにも様々なテーマの書物を注文しておき、それらはアスガルディアの人々に公開する一角を埋め尽くす予定だ。

そして、書庫からそれほど遠くない位置に、同じく地中に掘られた一連の部屋を研究のために使うこととなった。こちらは意欲的なアスガーディアンの若者が様々な分野における勉学に励み、研究をすることのできる場所だ。それは作物収量を増やす方法から、原始的とはいえ、ミッドガルドの技術をうまく利用する方法まで、幅広い研究課題が予定されていた。ロキ自身、幾つかの研究を掛け持ちしており、時折訪れるトニーが試作機にコメントしたり、アスガルドの魔術とミッドガルドの初歩的な工学が組み合わさった産物に驚嘆したりするのを甘んじて受け入れていた。さらにソーが地中を掘って作り出した広大なハンガーでそれらの試作機を試したりもした。このハンガーは現在、ステイツマンとコモドールを収容していた。ロキはシールドが抜き打ち監査に訪れた場合を考慮して、彼らのテクノロジーをはるかに上回る技術や、宇宙旅行が可能な艦船の所持を発見されることのないよう、こうしてこれらの施設をすべて地下に造ることにしたのだった。

艦船そのものは良い状態に保たれ、大量の物資や大勢の人を運ぶ際に利用されていた。特に、転送ポータルを開いたり、長く保つことができないほどロキが疲労している時には役に立った。目的地が遠ければ遠いほど、ロキへの負担は増すのだった。すでに、サカールの解放奴隷たちを彼らの故郷へ送り届けるのに、コモドールは役立っていた。もっとも、彼らの多くはコーグとミークのように帰る場所もなく、ここに残ることになった。さらに、ソーとロキはアスガルディアの建設が終了する翌月に予定した宇宙旅行のための進路を決めていた。ブルースの言う星間ハネムーンで、二人は以前の恩を返すためにアルフヘイム=ベータへ向かうつもりでいた。それからミッドガルドのテクノロジーに頼る前に、ヴァナヘイムの治療師や魔術書にソーの目を再構築するアドバイスを受けるために。その後、かつてミョルニルを造った星炉を求めてニダヴェリアへ赴き、その後は他の領域や星系に向かう手筈となっている。

しかし、それらの計画はまだ先の事。今はまだ、かつて二人の間に座ったオーディンのいた場所に疼く溝が感じられた。『息子たち』と彼は言っていた。『ここはアスガルドになれる。アスガルドはその民が立つ場所なのだから』

彼らの民は今強く立っている。そのことに、ソーは誇りを覚え、それは彼の心を徐々に満たしていった。だが、彼ら自身はどうだろう？

そこで彼はロキの手を取り、指を絡め合うと、すでに詰められていた距離をさらに詰める。気がつけば、ロキの眼差しはソーが弟を喜ばせるために建てた書庫や地下に張り巡らされた研究所ではなく、彼だけに注がれていた。

「お前は満足か、ロキ？」彼を見つめるロキの眼差しに勇気づけられたソーはもう一度試みた。「ここでの生活に」俺に満足か、と本当は訊きたかったが、そこまでの勇気はなかった。もし、答えが否であれば、彼はどうなるのだ？

ロキはすぐには答えずに、二人の繋がれた手を思案げに見つめた。続いた長い沈黙の間、ソーの指を温かく握りしめる。「あなたはミッドガルドの諺で、『心の居場所が我が家なり』というものを知っているか？」ようやく、彼は言った。

ソーは答えになっていない発言に困惑して目を瞬かせたが、それでも頷いていた。「ああ。それがどうしたんだ？」数週間前に、スティーブがその諺の書かれたお手製の彫刻が施された木製の飾り額をくれた。ロキはそれを二人の部屋に嬉しげに飾っていたのだが、今までそれに言及したことはなかった。

ふむ、とロキは言って続けた。「あなたは以前私にこう告げた。故郷とは場所ではなく…人なのだと」

ソーはそのことを思い出そうとしたが、やがて含み笑いをもらしていた。「言ったのかもしれんな」その言葉は告げたのは、もう遥か昔のように感じられる。これまでずっとロキの心に根付いていたのだろうか。ロキが何年もずっと恨みを持ち続けることができることを踏まえれば、当然、その言葉にもずっと縋ることができたに違いなかった。「賢明な言葉だが、本当はお前が言っていたことではないのか？」彼はからかい気味に尋ねた。

ロキは呆れたような息をもらしたが、その口元には笑みが浮かぼうとしていた。「私は認めるべき功績は認めるよ」と言ってから、彼は表情を突然やわらげた。「思うに」長い沈黙の後、ゆっくりと口を開く。「私にとって…その人とはあなたのことだ」彼はゆっくりと息をつく。「ここであなたと共に、家庭を築きたい」

「ああ、ロキ」ソーは心臓が喉元まで痞えていた。ロキの空いた手をも握りしめる。「俺であればいいと思っていた」彼がいだいてきた夢の全てがロキの簡潔な言葉によって命を与えられ、彼は震える息を吸った。「俺であってほしいと願っていた」感情に揺さぶられた声音で呟いた。

しかし、ロキはまだ言葉を終えていなかったようで、繋がれた二人の手の間から、ソーの心に直接言葉を送り込んできた。それは一巡して疑いようもない意味を伝えた。『私の心と故郷はここにある』ロキの心の声が響く。『あなたがここにいるのだから。あなたが私にくれた幸せが、ここにあるように』

彼の質問に回りくどい方法で答えるのは、いかにもロキらしかったが、ソーはその留まる事の知らない情緒豊か言葉に涙を流しそうになった。身を乗り出すと、ロキと唇を合わせ、二人の交わした口づけは情熱的で真摯で心を曝け出すようなものだった。

ロキが彼の心と故郷の在処だと、ソーは随分昔に決めていた。だが、同じ感情を返されれるのは素晴らしいことだった。ソーは喉の痞えを呑み込んで、全霊をそのキスに注ぎ込んだ。ロキが彼の故郷であり、彼がロキの故郷なのだから。これ以上の幸せはないだろう。

親密なその空間は一瞬しか持たなかった。ヴォルスタッグの末子であるリーフが息せき切って彼らの方へ駆けてきたのだ。

「両陛下！」彼は転げるような一礼をして、激しい息をついた。「レディ・エイルが本日の週間生誕会へお越しくださるようにと言っています！」新しい家屋に家族が住み始めるなり、ロキが提案したことだ。アスガルディアの新世代の誕生を祝い、贈り物をするというものだ。この新しい習慣を、民衆は喜んで受け入れていた。

『こんなに早く？』ロキが困惑して唇の動きだけで言った。

ソーも同様に困惑して、片方の肩だけ竦めた。彼らが帰還したのはほんの数分前の事だ。まだ自室に立ち寄ったり、癒しの館や、ロキとトニーが作った魔術と科学を掛けあわせるための研究所にも顔を出していない。二人が帰還したという情報がこれほど早く民衆に伝わったとは考えにくい。残された可能性は、エイル自身が彼らの来訪を見たか、その音を聞いたかである。

ロキの新しい移動方法は雷鳴の音と共に行われなかったし、ビフレストのように地面にルーンが焦げつくこともなかったが、ポータルが開く時には明るい火花が散ったし、ミッドガルドのチェーンソーに似た音を立てた。ソーは二人の往来をもっと慎重に隠し通すことができるよう、呪文の改良を勧めようと考えた――もっとも、顰められたロキの顔を見る限り、彼はすでにこの事を考えているようだった。

「すぐに行く」ソーが言って、保証するような笑みを浮かべるよう努めた。新たに小姓に任命された少年が去って行くのを見送り、ロキに向き直った。邪魔されたことへの詫びとして、その唇にふざけて音を立ててキスを送る。「では」彼は言う。「プレゼントを配る時間だ」

その後は、結婚式などのため祝福を望まれることを知っている。農地や土地権利を巡る喧嘩の仲裁も。そしてその後は…ここのところ、王の責務は終わりのないものに感じられたが、ソーはそれらを歓迎した。なぜなら、このような問題はアスガルドの民衆がこの地に根を張ったことを意味するのだから。彼がそうしたように、この星で新たな生活を築いた証拠なのだから。

ソーはまだ、ロキが姿を消すのではないかと思っていた。『プレゼントを配るのはあなたの役目だ。私の役割は命名日のほうにある』と、最初にこのような機会が訪れた時はそう言ったのだ。だが、彼らは王としての責務を一ヶ月続けている。ロキはただ立ち上がると、その唇に辛抱強い笑みが浮かび始めていた。

「それでは」ロキは言って、まだ繋がれた手を優しく引いた。「行こうか？共に」

これから先も数え切れないほどの命名日、生誕会、または何らかの理由で王の謁見を望む声が何年も続くことだろう。だが、ソーはただ顔を輝かせる。それらの全てを、隣に佇むロキと共に迎えることができるのだと知って、喜んだ。

「ああ、行こう」ソーは言って、ロキに引っ張り上げてもらい、立ち上がった。そのまま彼の手を引いて名残惜しげな甘いキスを送ると、ロキは唇を合わせたまま明るく笑うのだった。「共に」


End file.
